¿Es suerte o desdicha conocer a un Uchiha?
by blackstones3
Summary: Algunos sucesos obligan a Sakura a conocer a los hermanos Uchiha.Pero no sabe si es afortunada o desafortunada por ello,en especial porque son arrogantes,manipuladores y se creen lo mejor que hay en el mundo ¿acaso tiene algo bueno el conocerlos?
1. Y así cominza nuestra historia

**Y así comienza nuestra historia**

Al atardecer en Nueva York caminando por los pasillos de un concurrido aeropuerto se ve a un hombre de entre unos veinticinco y treinta años. El hombre es hermoso y tiene un porte imponente y elegante. Su lacia cabellera es de color negra y la lleva algo revuelta dándole un aíra mas apuesto. Su piel es clara que resalta mas por el color de su cabellera. Tiene unos hermosos ojos rasgados negros que en este momento están siendo cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras. Sus facciones son finas y a la vez varoniles, hermosas al grado de parecer angelicales. Es alto y su cuerpo fornido, pero no al grado de exagerar. Con espalda ancha y cuadrada. Su vestimenta elegante hace que llame más la atención. Viste un pantalón de tela, corte italiano color negro, unos zapatos del mismo color, una camisa de mangas largas de botones de color blanca y encima una gabardina color negra que le llega hasta las rodillas. Con su mano derecha arrastraba una maleta de tamaño mediana con ruedas.

El hombre dirigió su mano izquierda a uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, de ahí saco un teléfono celular algo ostentoso y elegante. Mirando en la memoria marco un numero y lo puso en su oreja.

¿Sasuke? –contesto una voz suave y femenina.

-Si. ¿Cómo estas Karin? –su voz era ronca y varonil, hablaba con un deje de sensualidad y a la vez frialdad.

-¡Muy bien cariño! ¡Estoy ansiosa porque regreses de tu viaje de negocios! –dijo algo escandalosa consiguiendo que el hombre sonría de forma torcida.

-Regresare mañana temprano, espero que me tengas una grata bienvenida. –lo dijo de una forma más ronca haciendo que su voz sonara demasiado provocativa y sin ver a la mujer sabia que ahorita estaría mordiéndose el labio, siempre solía hacer eso cada que le hablaba así, por esa razón lo había hecho.

-¡Claro que sí! Compre un modelito que seguro querrás quitármelo con los dientes. –dijo la mujer usando un tono de voz provocativo y sensual que hizo que el hombre ampliara su sonrisa.

-Eso suena muy bien. –dijo con arrogancia. –te marco más de rato.

-¡Si cariño! ¡cuídate y te amo! –dijo algo melosa.

-Igual. –contesto algo seco para después cortar la llamada.

Amaba a esa mujer, pero su carácter no era de andar de meloso diciéndoselo cada dos por tres. Así que guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su saco dio los últimos pasos hasta cruzar la puerta de salida del aeropuerto.

Nada mas su primer pie paso del suave piso del aeropuerto al pavimento de afuera se oyó un escandaloso pitido de un automóvil haciendo que el hombre chasqueara la lengua con molestia.

Estacionado en la entrada esperándolo estaba un elegante automóvil color gris, era deportivo por lo que la persona que lo conducía se veía con facilidad. Era un hombre más o menos de su misma edad. Tenía el pelo lacio y algo largo de color blanco. Facciones varoniles, apuesta y a la vez hermosos. Su tono de piel también era claro y esos ojos levemente rasgados color amatista hacia que su belleza resaltara mas. Se veía de estatura alta y su cuerpo era delgado pero fornido. Unos lentes oscuros estaban en su cabeza en forma de diadema y se dejaba ver que llevaba una gabardina de pana color café y debajo de esta se lograba apreciar una camisa con cuello polo de botones color negra.

El hombre le sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras tenia levantada su mano derecha y la agitaba una y otra vez en son de saludo.

_-(¿Por qué escogí a este idiota para que viniera por mi?... ¡claro! Porque es mi amigo, pero aquí viene la pregunta del año ¿Por qué ese idiota escandaloso es mi mejor amigo?)_ –el pelinegro tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de lado del copiloto del coche y la abría para adentrarse en el auto.

-¿Qué tal el viaje Sasukito? –pregunta con burla mientras se pone los lentes y comienza a arrancar el automóvil.

Sasuke gruño molesto ante el apodo consiguiendo que el peli-blanco sonriera de forma socarrona.

-Deja de llamarme así Suigetsu. –dice con fastidio.

-¡Huy que genio! Solo la zanahoria que tienes por esposa te aguanta. –dice con burla.

-¡Deja de decirle zanahoria a mi esposa! –dice con fastidio y rechinando los dientes.

-Amigo soy sincero. Mi mami desde niño me enseño a hablar con la verdad y si tu mujer parece zanahoria con lentes es mi deber como amigo recordártelo. –dijo con burla viendo satisfecho de reojo como su amigo aprieta los puños conteniéndose para soltarle un puñetazo. –_ (¡ja! Qué bueno es estar conduciendo, eso hace que Sasuke no me golpee… estos momentos hay que aprovecharlos… además no es mi culpa odiar a la zorra que tiene por esposa)_ –el peli-blanco se estaba divirtiendo y eso lo dejaba ver en su mirada.

-Suigetsu deja de insultar a Karin si no quieres que cuando lleguemos te meta el volante en el culo. –dijo amenazante, pero eso para alguien que le gusta sentir la adrenalina del peligro como a Suigetsu no funcionara para intimidarlo.

-Vale, dejare de decirle zanahoria con anteojos. –o tal vez si funciono, eso pensó Sasuke cuando lo miro sorprendido al ver que había funcionado más fácil de lo que las veces pasadas. –ahora le diré remolacha celulítica. –la sonrisa socarrona del peli-blanco no tardo en aparecer y mucho menos la vena que se le hincho en la frente al pelinegro.

-Suigetsu. –dijo amenazante.

-Pero cambiando de tema ¿Por qué no vino tu remolacha a recogerte? –Sasuke contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no golpear a su amigo para no provocar un accidente de tránsito donde él mismo saldría perjudicado, pero Suigetsu no se la ponía fácil. –pensé que después de estar un mes sin verla por andar en ese odioso viaje de negocios al cual yo podría ir pero me negué para joderte más. –dijo con burla.

-Porque quiero sorprenderla. –responde entre dientes.

-Espero el sorprendido no seas tú. –susurro de forma inaudible.

¿eh? –Sasuke no lo escucho y el peliblanco suspiro con pesadez.

-Nada. –responde resignado. –que estoy desilusionado porque mi plan no funciono. –dijo con lamento.

-¿de qué hablas idiota?

-Es que tenía la esperanza de que si te alejabas un mes de la remolacha podría haber logrado que se te cayera la venda de los ojos y pudieras ver que hay muchas mujeres mil veces más sabrosas. –dijo falsamente desilusionado y Sasuke no lo resistió mas, ese tarado había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas.

Por la carretera se ve un auto deportivo saliéndose y entrando al carril cada dos por tres y aun pelinegro tratando de golpear a un peliblanco que trataba de esquivarlo. Lo bueno es que no había mucho tráfico o es seguro que terminaban chocando.

-¡Sasuke detente que podemos estrellarnos! –se oía el grito del peliblanco.

-¡Eso hubieras pensado antes de seguir fregando!

-¡Piensa en mis hijos y esposa!

-¡Tú no tienes ni hijos, ni esposa!

-¡Lo sé, soy inteligente, no como tú que nada mas te faltan los hijos para joderte más!

-¡Te mato tarado!

-¡Noo…! ¡Sasukito recuerda quien fue tu compañero de farra en la universidad!

-¡Eso no te servirá!

* * *

En un consultorio algo elegante se puede ver a un hombre de edad sentado tras un escritorio lleno de papeles y algunas figuras de órganos humanos. El hombre está algo canoso, en su rostro se denotan algunas arrugas. Su cuerpo cubierto por una bata de hospital es algo delgado y a pesar de estar sentado se puede ver que es de estatura promedio.

El hombre mira con seriedad a la persona sentada frente a él. Era una mujer joven, de entre veinte y veinticinco años. Tenía una larga cabellera de color rosa, la cual la llevaba amarrada en una clase de cebolla no dejándose ningún flequillo o mechón en frente. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales eran opacados por unas gafas con armazón de plástico algo grueso y su vestimenta era elegante, pero demasiada aseñorada para su edad. Lo que hacía que aparentara más edad de la que tenía y no se apreciara las curvas de su cuerpo.

-Felicidades Sakura, estas embarazada. –dijo el médico sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

La mujer ensancho los ojos, después de digerir la noticia se tapo la boca y lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos.

-Estoy segura que Sasori se pondrá muy contento. –dijo emocionada y el hombre asintió sonriéndole levemente.

-No he tenido oportunidad de conocer a tu esposo Sakura, pero a ti te conozco desde pequeña y si escogiste a ese hombre como tu esposo estoy seguro que es porque es un hombre que vale la pena. –dijo con cierto orgullo sin notar la leve capa de tristeza que cubría los ojos de la mujer, la cual desapareció tan rápido como llego.

-Lo amo mucho y saber que tendré un hijo de él me hace la mujer más feliz. –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja acariciándose el vientre y el médico sonrió enternecido. –dígame Tamashi-sensei ¿Cuánto tengo? –pregunta emocionada.

-Pues haciendo cálculos de tu último periodo calculo unos dos meses. –dijo pensativo y sobándose la barbilla. –pero si me permites hacerte un eco te puedo decir con más seguridad cuanto tienes. –dijo sonriéndole de forma paternal.

-Claro. –dijo sonriéndole levemente.

-Sígueme Sakura. –dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta abriéndola y esperando que la chica saliera para después hacerlo él.

* * *

En un elegante automóvil color negro iban dos personas. En el asiento del conductor iba una hombre de entre veinticinco y treinta años. Su porte era elegante e intimidante. Tenía una larga y lacia cabellera color negra amarrada en una coleta alta. Sus facciones eran varoniles, apuesta y a la vez hermosas. Su piel era clara haciendo resaltar mas sus ojos rasgados de color negro que eran cubiertos por unos finos y cuadrados lentes de aumento que lo hacían ver más sensual e intelectual. Bajo sus ojos unas extrañas marcas se dejaban ver. Tenía una espalda ancha y cuadrada, a pesar de ser delgado tenía un cuerpo ejercitado, pero no al grado de verse demasiado musculoso. Vestía un traje negro de corte italiano y una camisa roja de botones abajo, una corbata guinda y unos zapatos negros.

En el asiento del copiloto estaba sentada una mujer muy hermosa con algunos rasgos parecidos. Tenía una larga cabellera negra amarrada en un trenzado hacia atrás dejando caer unos cortos y rebeldes mechones en sus mejillas. Unas gafas de aumento con armazón cuadrado y delgado adornaban sus ojos grandes y levemente rasgados de color grises haciéndola ver sensual e intelectual. Su cuerpo tenía las medidas perfectas. En su rostro aparentaba tener entre veinte o veinticinco años. Vestía una falda de tela color café con pequeñas francas blancas, le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo y le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, de lado izquierdo tenía una abertura que le llegaba a mediación del muslo, una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo de botones y los primeros tres estaban abiertos dejando un sugerente escote, encima llevaba un saco que le llegaba a la cintura y le quedaba ceñido, el color era igual a la falda haciéndole juego.

La mujer recargaba su codo en la puerta del automóvil y tenía una expresión aburrida.

-Itachi me podrías decir ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte a tu aburrida reunión de negocios? –su voz era muy fina y delicada, con un toque de elegancia y educación que no lograba opacar ese tinte aburrido.

-Hay tres enormes razones para eso. –la voz del hombre era ronca y varonil con el mismo toque de elegancia y educación que no se opacaban por ese tinte burlón.

-¿Cómo cuales? –pregunta aburrida y mirándolo de reojo.

-Primera: ya tienes veintidós años y acabas de graduarte de la universidad. –enumero sin dejar de mirara al frente. –segunda: como digna Uchiha debes de aprender de los negocios familiares y yo como tu hermano te enseñare, por algo papá te dejo a cargo mío desde que entraste a la universidad. –dijo con arrogancia y la chica rodo los ojos.

-También se podría considerar que me dejo a tu cargo porque a mamá se le ocurrió irse de segunda luna de miel desde que papá les dejo los negocios a ustedes y llevan cinco años en esa dichosa luna de miel.

-Agradece que te dejo conmigo y no con Sasuke y su rara esposa. –dijo con burla.

-Bueno eso se lo agradezco. Nuestro hermano no es tan inteligente como nosotros… mira que casarse. –dijo con desagrado.

-Si, a Sasukito no lo atarugaron. –dijo con burla y la chica sonrío divertida. –bueno como decía tercera: pues es más que nada para joderte. –dijo de forma socarrona y la chica frunció el entrecejo.

-Me lo imagine. –dijo resignada. –pero al menos te hubieras esperado a joderme pasando mínimo unas semanas más. Me acabo de graduar ayer, ni digerirlo me dejaste. –dijo fulminándolo con la mirada. –me hacen estudiar una carrera que ni me gusta y todavía no me dejas de perdido descansar. ¿Qué tal si no doy el callo para hacerlo? –el pelinegro sonríe de forma torcida.

-Por lo último no te preocupes. –dijo estirando su mano para acariciarle la cabeza de una forma cariñosa. –era una Uchiha y como tal sabrás manejarlo. –dijo con orgullo y la chica sonrío de forma torcida. –sabes que al igual que Sasuke y yo esto será pan comido para ti, además recuerda que tanto él como yo fuimos también obligados a estudiar algo que no nos gusta todo porque nuestro padre quería que nos hiciéramos cargo de sus negocios. Pero puedes hacerle como yo, estudiar en tus momento libres lo que te gusta y cuando muera el viejo nos dedicamos eso.

-Ya recuerdo porque eres mi hermano consentido. –dijo con burla la chica e Itachi sonrío de forma socarrona.

-Ya falta poco para llegar así que deja te doy los detalles del negocio, estoy seguro que lograras manejarlo con inteligencia y serme de ayuda Ayari-chan. –dijo con orgullo.

-Ya dilo y deja de alagarme tanto que me subirás más el ego.

-¡Uyy! siendo una Uchiha lo tienes hasta el cielo y si te lo subo yo seguro no tendrá fin. –dijo con burla y Ayari sonrío de forma torcida. –bueno la empresa Haruno es grande y reconocía. Siempre ha sid…

-La número uno en la moda, distribuye las mejores prendas en Japón, Estados Unidos, México, Canadá, China, Corea y París. –recito con aburrimiento.

-¡ohh! Estas bien informada. –dijo con falsa admiración.

-Hermano llevo estudiando esto casi toda mi vida, es normal que conozca las grandes compañías. –dijo con aburrimiento. –mas las que llevan relación con las nuestras.

-Bueno, como decía esa empresa siempre nos ha comprado telas porque siempre tenemos las mejores, pero ahora se está negociando que nosotros seamos sus únicos proveedores de telas, botones, zíper, etc. –el chico agito una de sus manos restándole importancia. –pero no solo nosotros estamos peleando ese contrato, nuestra competencia también lo está haciendo, así que debemos mejorar sus ofertas en esa junta que es donde estaremos ambos proveedores con el presidente de la compañía.

-¿Haruno Kakashi? –pregunto alzando una ceja.

-No.

-Pensé que al morir Haruno Sakumo el hijo mayor quedaría a cargo de la empresa. –dijo extrañada.

-Esto es un rumor, así que no es del todo seguro, pero se dice que Kakashi nunca estuvo interesado en asumir el cargo y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad se independizo y se fue del país, así que al viejo Sakumo no le quedo de otra más que dejar a Haruno Sakura su hija menor al cargo, pero también se dice que ella no estaba del todo lista o no se sentía capaz para asumir el cargo, así que su esposo Akasuma Sasori es quien está al cargo de la presidencia. –explico con tranquilidad.

-¡Puff! Ese Kakashi si que tiene agallas. Nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo.

-Sí, pero somos más codiciosos y nos encantan los lujos que recibimos. No somos tan idiotas para perderlos como él y vivir en la pobreza. –dijo agitano su mano restándole importancia. –yo mejor me espero a que muera el viejo para hacer lo que quiera.

-Me gusta esa idea nii-san, pero ¿qué tal si Fugaku vive más que nosotros? –pregunta asustada.

-No me rompas mis ilusiones. –dijo con reproche fulminándola con la mirada. –el pensamiento "ya esta anciano y pronto morirá" es lo que me ha motivado a seguir con esto. –dijo con falso pesar.

-No te apures nii-san. –dijo palmeándole el hombro. –si vemos que un par de años se ve igual de fuerte y sano planeamos una asesinato. –dijo en forma de broma, aunque hablaran así, amaban a su padre al igual que Sasuke, pero se divertían diciendo esa clase de cosas.

-Vale, tu lo entretienes y yo lo aviento de las escaleras. –dijo divertido siguiéndole el juego y Ayari levanto su pulgar en son de aprobación. –y Sasuke por no ayudarnos lo dejamos a cargo de todos los negocios para que nos mantenga ¡wuajajaja…! –rio como villano de telenovela y Ayari lo imito.

* * *

En una elegante oficina se ve a un hombre desnudo sentado en su silla con una escultural mujer también desnuda cabalgando sobre él mientras este apretaba sus senos con brusquedad.

El hombre era muy hermoso. Tenía el cabello corto y lacio de color rojo. Su porte era intimidante, serio y elegante. Tenía una piel clara y unos ojos grandes de color marrón que en ese momento estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. Sus facciones eran apuesta y a la vez angelicales, hermosas y a la vez varoniles. Era delgado, pero su cuerpo estaba bien marcado, pero sin exagerar.

La mujer tenía un cuerpo hermoso, con grandes senos, caderas anchas y glúteos redondos, piernas largas y torneadas. Su piel era levemente acanelada. Tenía una rostro nada fuera delo normal. Facciones finas y lindas. Ojos grandes de color chocolate. Cabellera lacia, larga que en ese momento se encontraba suelta y era de color negra.

-¡Ahh! ¡Sii! ¡Mas! –gemía la mujer, en su rostro se notaba el placer que sentía cuando ese gran pene entraba y salía de su húmeda cavidad.

Al hombre también se lo notaba que lo disfrutaba, pero no de forma tan exagerada como a la mujer.

En eso sonó el timbre de un celular haciendo que el hombre gruñera con molestia mientras estiraba su mano al escritorio que era donde estaba su celular, al ver la pantalla rodo los ojos y quito su otra mano de los senos de la mujer para ponérsela en sus labios en señal de silencio.

La mujer obediente asintió y sin dejar de cabalgarlo se mordió la mano para evitar gemir.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? –pregunta con indiferencia. Su voz siempre ha sido así, sin transmitir nada, aunque el tiente ronco y varonil lo hacía más deseable.

-Me preguntaba ¿si cenaríamos juntos? –pregunta con nerviosismo, aun así el hombre noto que estaba emocionada.

-Mmm… no sé, lo más seguro es que si. –dijo con sequedad. – ¿pasa algo? –una ceja se alzo mientras inclinaba su cuello para que la mujer lo besara ahí y ella no se hizo del rogar.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte. –dijo con emoción que no paso desapercibida para el hombre.

-Ahí estaré. Llegare más o menos a las ocho de la noche. Si se llega a complicar algo te aviso.

-Si. –dijo emocionada. –te espero en casa Sasori. Te amo. –sin responderle el hombre corto la llamada.

-Muévete más.—ordena llevando sus manos a la cadera de la chica.

-Si jefe. –dijo traviesa moviendo con más fuerza sus caderas haciendo más profundas las penetraciones, por lo que un leve gruñido salió de los labios del hombre y un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de la mujer.

* * *

En la entrada de un edificio estaba Sakura mirando la pantalla de su celular con tristeza.

_-(no me desanimare por eso… él siempre ha sido alguien serio que le es difícil expresarse, pero yo sé que me ama tanto como lo amo yo a él)_ –pensó la chica dándose valor y sus ojos dejaron de ser cubiertos por esa capa de tristeza. –_(además estoy segura que cuando sepa la noticia cambiara para bien)_ –de forma cariñosa se acariciaba el aun plano vientre.

-¡Sakura! –oyó que gritaba una voz ronca y masculina atrás de ella que extrañamente se le hizo muy familiar.

Con rapidez la chica volteo viendo a un apuesto hombre de cabellera blanca, algo alborotada haciéndolo ver más provocativo. Tenía facciones, varoniles y muy apuesta. Su tono de piel era claro. Sus ojos eran levemente rasgados de color negro, aunque el izquierdo tenía una larga cicatriz en diagonal que lo atravesaba. Era alto y de cuerpo fornido, pero no al grado de exagerar. Vestía unos jeans negros y una playera roja sencilla y sobre esta tenía una chamarra de mezclilla color negra, unos tenis negro.

El hombre corría hacia la chica y al estar lo suficiente cerca se detuvo respirando agitado mirándola con emoción.

-¿Kakashi? –dijo emocionada.

-El mismo. –dijo sonriéndole de forma cálida.

-¡Niisan! –grito emocionada echándosele en sus brazos y el hombre la recibió gustoso.

-Has crecido mucho Sakura-chan. –dijo de forma cálida apretando mas el abrazo.

-¿Cuándo volviste? –pregunta aun emocionada y separándose del abrazo. De sus ojos salían lágrimas que el peli-plata limpio con sus dedos pulgares.

-Hace unos días –responde con tranquilidad regresando el porte despreocupado y aflojerado que siempre ha tenido. –lamento no haber estado contigo cuando te casaste y cuando papá murió. –dijo con arrepentimiento viendo como la chica bajaba la cabeza con tristeza.

-Esos fueron momentos muy importantes para mí y el ultimo demasiado triste que te necesitaba más que nada.

-Lo sé. –dijo con tristeza. –se que no tengo disculpas, pero cuando te casaste si vine, mas papá no me permitió verte. Ya sabes que me odia desde que me fui y no me considero digno de ir a tu boda. No tenía ninguna otra forma de comunicarme contigo. –la mujer levanto la mirada viendo en sus ojos que no mentía mientras que Kakashi apretaba sus puños. –en cuanto a la muerte de papá te juro que apenas me entere hace unos días y al instante me vine para acá, pero no tenía el valor para ir a verte, porque sé que me odiabas, pero cuando te vi por coincidencia ahorita no me pude resistir a hablarte. –la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Eres mi hermano y única familia, jamás podría odiarte. –dijo deforma cálida sacándole una sonrisa al hombre.

-¿A dónde vas pequeña? –pregunta agitándole los cabellos de forma cariñosa.

-Voy a visitar a la cerda. De hecho vive en este edificio. –dijo apuntando el edificio en donde estaban parados frente a la entrada.

-Entiendo. Yo tengo que arreglar unos papeles de la mudanza. –dijo pensativo.

-¿Te quedaras? –pregunta ilusionada y el hombre asintió mientras sacaba una pluma de entre la bolsa de su chamarra.

-Te dejare mi dirección para lo que sea que se te ofrezca. ¿tienes de donde apuntar? –la peli-rosa asintió y de entre su bolsa saco una tarjeta entregándosela al hombre, el cual rápidamente apunto algo. –ahí esta mis teléfonos y dirección. ¿imagino que vives con tu esposo en la mansión?

-Si. –dice tomando la tarjeta. –pero dime tu ¿estás casado? ¿con novia? Unión libre?

-Nos acabamos de ver y ya ofendiéndome. –dijo en tono de broma y la mujer negó resignada. –naci soltero y soltero moriré.

-Más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo. –dice burlona.

-¡Nee! Yo no me enfermare de lo mismo que tu. –dice despreocupado y Sakura suspira con pesadez. –bueno pequeña, no te entretengo mas, tu nada mas háblame y nos ponemos de acuerdo para platicar y contarnos más de nuestras vidas. –dice acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente. –cuídate.

-Tu también. –dijo sonriéndole levemente.

* * *

Se encontraban Sasuke y Suigetsu comiendo tranquilamente en un restaurante reservado y elegante.

-Enserio Sasuke aun no me cabe del todo en la cabeza. –dice con pesar el peli-blanco después de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto. El pelinegro levanto la mirada para verlo extrañado.

-¿de qué hablas ahora tarado? –el peli-blanco se toco el pecho de forma lastimera mirándolo dolido.

-No entiendo como uno de los hombres más codiciados de Japón y América está casado con una remolacha. –dijo dramático y a Sasuke le apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja.

-¿vas a empezar de nuevo? –pregunta amenazante.

-Tranquilo amigo. –dijo poniendo sus manos en frente como deteniéndolo. –solo que siempre he tenido esa curiosidad ¿Cómo es que teniendo a cuanta mujer quisieras te casaste? Pensé que al igual que yo y tu hermano disfrutabas tu vida de soltería. –Sasuke suspiro con pesadez.

-Solo es que encontré a la indicada, eso es todo. –dijo resignado regresando su atención a sus alimentos.

_-(bien dicen que cuando te enamoras te segas, si solo supiera que esa mujer no es nada de lo que te imaginas amigo, pero si yo te lo digo nunca me harás caso, lo única que queda es verlo por ti mismo aunque será más doloroso, solo espero que pase pronto)_ –el peli-blanco suspiro con pesadez. –por cierto tu hermano me conto que la pequeña Ayari-chan se graduó ayer.

-Lo sé, y a mí me conto que hoy empezara a entrar en los negocios con la asesoría de Itachi. –comento despreocupado.

-Ese Itachi no se mide, mira que meterla en los negocios sin dejarla disfrutar unas pequeñas vacaciones después de estudiar. –dijo negando resignado.

-Así es Itachi. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –si hubiera estado bajo mi asesoría hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿para qué atrasar lo inevitable?

-Pobre pequeña, mira que tener unos hermanos tan estrictos. –dijo con pesar compadeciendo a la pequeña.

-Que más te da a ti si ni conoces a mi hermana. –dijo molesto.

-Aun así me compadezco de ella por tenerlos a ustedes como hermanos, si yo que los tengo como amigos no los soporto, ahora la pobre que fue maldecida teniendo su sangre. –dijo de forma dramática y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. –además si conozco a Ayari-chan. –dice recordando ese detalle.

-No recuerdo habértela presentando, además que ella vive en Japón con Itachi y tú te viniste conmigo a Estados unidos desde que nos graduamos justo la época en la que ella estaba estudiando la preparatoria en Alemania. Y a mi boda no pudiste ir.

-Pero vi sus fotos de niña cuando iba a tu casa y era una monada de chamaca. –dijo meloso tocándose las mejillas. –ahora con veintidós años ha de estar hecha una muñeca. –dijo de forma pervertida ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Sasuke. –quiero conocerla. –dijo imaginándose a la chica haciendo que baba le escurriera por la comisura de sus labios.

Sasuke molesto se puso de pie y lo tomo de las solapas alzándolo sin importarle haber tirado las copas de vino o que la demás clientes y meseros volteara a verlos asustados.

-Estas hablando de mi hermana así que abstente de esos comentarios. –dijo amenazante haciendo que Suigetsu pasara saliva con dificultad. –te oigo hablar nuevamente de ella de esa forma y te mato. ¿Entendido? –Suigetsu asintió y Sasuke lo soltó de forma brusca volviéndose a sentar.

-¿todo bien? –pregunta un mesero acercándose mirando a Suigetsu.

-Todo bien. –responde educado y sonriéndole levemente. –solo traiga mas vino. –dijo señalando las copas tiradas y el mesero asintió recogiendo todo alejándose algo dudoso de la mesa porque el hombre pelinegro aun seguía mirando de forma penetrante al peliblanco. – ¡caray amigo! –dice acomodándose la camisa justo en el momento que el mesero se fue. –eres igual o más celoso que Itachi cuando se trata de Ayari-chan, aun recuerdo que cuando le dije eso por teléfono casi traspasa el teléfono para matarme. –dijo con resignación y Sasuke gruño molesto. –ya vale, no hablare mas de tu hermana. Hablemos de otro tema como el de la remolacha de tu mujer. –una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro, amaba la adrenalina y mas la que sentía al molesta a Sasuke e Itachi sabiendo que con eso desafiaba la muerte mientras que Sasuke tenía un tic muy marcado en su ceja y una vena hinchándose y palpitando en su frente.

* * *

En la elegante oficina de Sasori se encontraba esta junto con su secretaria acomodando sus ropas. Sasori había terminado de ponerse su elegante traje color gris y se anudaba perfectamente su corbata negra mientras que la secretaria se abrochaba los últimos botones de su blusa.

-Sal de una vez de mi oficina y estate atenta para cuando lleguen los Uchiha e Inuzuka. –dijo cortante sentándose en su escritorio ya terminando de arreglar sus ropas.

-Como diga jefe. –dijo mirándolo picara y sonriéndole con sensualidad.

-Por cierto. –dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que la chica detuviera su paso hacia la puerta y volteara a verlo ilusionada, le había costado seducir a su jefe y esperaba llegar a ser su amante, después de todo sabía que estaba casado y nada más que con la dueña de las empresas, así que por el bien financiero de ambos no convenía que la dejara y ella tampoco quería eso. –esto no se repetirá. No suelo repetir platillo. –dijo mirándola con desprecio sintiéndose satisfecho ante la desilusión que dejaba ver su mirada. –ahora retírate y deja de intentar seducirme nuevamente. –dijo indiferente mirando su computador mientras agitaba su mano.

-Sí señor. –dijo con tristeza, pensando en cómo hacerle para que su jefe la vuelva a buscar y darle la cómoda vida que buscaba.

-Oportunista, aunque me dio buen sexo. –dijo para sí mismo mirando la puerta sin mostrar alguna clase de mueca.

* * *

Entrando a la recepción de la empresa iban los hermanos Uchiha, no podían evitar que miradas entre morbosas y admiradas se centraran en ellos. Y es que el ser Uchiha tenían una belleza envidiable, que era difícil de ignorar.

Al llegar a la recepción ambos hermanos vieron que ya estaban ahí Inuzuka Kiba un hombre de entre treinta años, alto y delgado, pero fornido. Tenía una corta cabellera café oscura que llevaba algo revuelta dándole un aire travieso. Sus facciones eran salvajes, varoniles y apuesta. Su tono de piel era levemente acanelado y sus ojos levemente rasgados eran de color negros. El castaño estaba frente a la recepcionista hablando de forma juguetona con ella.

Itachi y Ayari se pararon atrás de Kiba provocando que cuando la recepcionista mirara al pelinegro quedara embobada ya no escuchando los parloteos del castaño.

-Pues la competencia no se toma muy seria el acuerdo. –dijo con burla Ayari estañado atrás de Kiba, el cual volteo con molestia viendo que le interrumpía en su ligue con la recepcionista topándose con la chica haciendo que sus muecas de fastidio cambiaran por unas coquetas.

-¿nos conocemos preciosa? –pregunta galante ignorando la mirada asesina que le dirigió el pelinegro alado de ella.

-No. –dice cortante. –Uchiha Ayari. –se presenta con arrogancia provocando que el castaño ensanche los ojos e Itachi sonría de forma torcida.

-Es mi hermana y está aprendiendo el negocio familiar, así que no intentes seducirla Inuzuka. –dice con burla Itachi consiguiendo que el castaño lo mire con molestia.

-Hermano, mis estándares en hombres están fuera de los alcances de este. –dijo con arrogancia apuntando con desprecio a Kiba que frunció el entrecejo, ya empezaba a caerle mal esa niñata mientras que Itachi no podía borrar su sonrisa divertida. –ni tratando de seducirme lograra que mis ojos se posen en este pulgoso.

-Si, pequeña, te mereces alguien mejor que este chucho, incluso creo que no hay hombre en esta tierra que te merezca, así que ve considerando ser monja. –dijo mirándola con burla y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Lo sé, soy demasiado para un simple mortal. –dice sonriendo de forma arrogante.

-¡Así se habla Ayari! ¡yo pienso lo mismo sobre mí! –dice igual de arrogante.

-No, pero si son igualitos. –murmura Kiba con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –debí imaginarme que sería igual de odiosa que tu Itachi y tu hermano… ya recuerdo porque odio a los Uchiha. –ambos hermanos sonríen de forma torcida.

-Deja de ver a mi hermano como idiota y llama a tu jefe. –dijo cortante fulminando con la mirada a la recepcionista. la cual asustada rápidamente marco unos números del teléfono.

-Se mas educada Ayari. –dijo en forma de regaño, mas su mirada divertida decía lo contrario.

-No me gusta que te miren así. –dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos. –parece como si te desnudaran con la mirada. –Itachi sonrío divertido.

-¿todos los Uchiha son celosos a muerte? –pregunta Kiba con fastidio.

-Solo protegemos lo nuestro. –contestan ambos con arrogancia. –y más cuando de nuestra familia se trata. –Kiba rodo los ojos, llevaba unos minutos conviviendo con ellos juntos, no quería ni imaginar tener que soportarlos todo lo que dure esa junta, sabia lo muy largas que eran y ya comenzaba a hartarse.

* * *

Una rubia muy hermosa, con su cabellera larga y lacia suelta dejando un largo flequillo caerle de lado en el rostro tapando uno de sus hermosos y grandes ojos celestes. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso con curvas bien definidas. Vestía algo sencillo, unos jeans ajustado y una blusa levemente holgada.

La mujer se encontraba sentada en la sencilla sala de su departamento viendo con aburrimiento la televisión mientras se limaba las uñas con tranquilidad. En eso sonó el timbre de su departamento y sonrío emocionada.

-¡La frentona llego! –grito aventando la lima y parándose de golpe. –esa voz emocionada cuando me dijo que tenía una muy buena noticia me huele a buen chisme de amigas. –dijo de forma cantarina mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-Con algo de impaciencia la abrió viendo a su desalineada amiga mirándola emocionada sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¡Cerda estoy embarazada! –grito a todo pulmón estando muy emocionada.

Ino se congelo, después parpadeo un par de veces mientras su cerebro trataba de digerir la noticia y Sakura sonría divertida esperando que captara el mensaje, conocía lo lenta que era su amiga cuando noticias así de buenas llegaban a ella.

-¡Kyaa…! –grito emocionada abrazándola… ¡así es! había captado la noticia. – ¡qué emoción! –grito saltando al igual que la peli-rosa.

-¡Lo sé, seré mamá! –grito emocionada.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo. –dijo rápidamente separándose del brazo.

-Lo sé, por eso vine a decírtelo antes de decírselo a Sasori.

-No arruines la noticia mencionando el nombre del padre. –dijo con desprecio y Sakura negó resignada, su amiga nunca ha querido a su esposo y ella por más que lo intentaba no lograba hacer que le cayera bien, pero pues a Sasori tampoco le caía bien, digamos que el odio era mutuo entre esos dos. –dejando de lado que Sasori es el padre o… la rubia miro de forma cómplice a Sakura. – ¿me darás otra buena noticia diciéndome que le pusiste los cuernos a Sasori y ese niño es de otro? –pregunta esperanzada y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Lamento desilusionarte cerda pero el padre es Sasori. –dijo de forma bromista viendo como a su amiga se le borraba toda ilusión en su mirada

-Te dije que no arruines la noticia mencionando a ese chicle de cereza masticado. –dijo haciendo un infantil puchero y Sakura se tapo la boca para no reírse por el apodo que le había puesto a su esposo. –olvidándonos del padre. –dijo recuperando la alegría y poniéndose alado de su amiga para pasarle un brazo por los hombros. – ¿Cómo será? ¿será niño o niña? ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ¿Seré la madrina? ¿me dejaras consentirlo? ¿en qué escuela lo meterás? ¿ya decidiste que estudiara en la universidad? … y las preguntas seguían mientras arrastraba a su amiga al departamento y la peli-rosa solo tenía varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca.

_-(aun ni nace e Ino ya quiere saber que estudiara U¬¬)_

* * *

Una despampanante y hermosa pelirroja caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa. Le había dicho a toda la servidumbre que se fuera de la casa, les había dado el resto del día libra y la razón es que era su último día de divertirse.

La mujer era hermosa y esas gafas la hacían ver más provocativa, sumándole que llevaba puesto solo un beibidool de encaje color verde que dejaba ver demasiado.

La mujer abrió la puerta recargándose en esta de forma sensual viendo al hombre muy apuesto de cabellera naranja que se la devoraba con la mirada. Era demasiado alto y fornido y vestía de forma muy sencilla.

-¿segura que en tu casa está bien? –pregunta el hombre con voz más ronca de lo normal.

-No hay nadie y Sasuke llegara hasta mañana. –dice de forma sensual pasando uno de sus dedos por sus senos. El hombre sonríe de forma torcida.

-Es bueno saber eso porque si se entera que su contador se acuesta con su mujer me corre. –dijo con burla adentrándose y tomándola de la cintura para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí con un pie.

-Eso no pensaste ayer que me follabas en la entrada de tu departamento Juugo. –dijo provocativa tocándole deseosa sus musculosos brazos y el hombre sonrío de forma picara (N/A:si aquí Juugo de santo y serio no tiene ni un pelo, pero sigue conservando su fascinación por las aves n.n)

-Cuando gimes haces que me olvide de pequeños detalles como esos. –dijo con diversión inclinándose para comenzar a besarle y lamerle el cuello mientras que la pelirroja inclinaba su rostro para darle mas exceso. –siempre me he preguntado algo. –dijo dejando sus caricias y mirándola al rostro mientras que Karin alzaba ambas cejas extrañadas. –teniendo el esposo que tienes ¿Por qué serle infiel conmigo? ¿acaso Sasuke es impotente? –pregunta con burla haciendo que la pelirroja suelte una fuerte carcajada.

-Sasuke de impotente no tiene nada, de hecho en la cama es un Dios. –dijo coqueta haciendo que el hombre frunza el entrecejo celoso por lo que la pelirroja amplio su sonrisa. –pero no te pongas celoso, de hecho me gustan más los hombres igual de musculosos que tu. –dijo coqueta acariciándole los brazos.

-Eso me agrada. –dijo coqueto estampando sus labios con los de ella en un húmedo y hambriento beso.

**Continuara**

**jejejeje si lo se,,, tengo otros fic pendientes, pero eske este ya tenia algunos kapis escritos y me encanto, asi ke no me pude contener a subirlo Un.n**

**espero ke les haya gustado n.n**

**la vdd asi es como yo me imagino a Itachi y sasuke si no tuvieran ese pasado lleno de amargura y sufrimiento XD ademas ke me dio curiosidad ponerles una hermana y me la imagine igual de casanova, arrogante, egolatra ke ellos XD,,, ya saben encanto uchiha jajajaja **

**este fic es sasusaku,,, veran como se ira desarrollando el romance de mi pareja favorita *o* adoro esa pareja *o* pero ste fic tambien hablara mucho de los uchiha como protagonistas, mas en los primeros capis,,,, no tanto como hablar pero ellos saldran mucho,,, veran ke sera divertido cuando sasuke se les una a las lokeras de sus hermanos**

**por cierto karin es una maldita #¬¬ mira ke engañar a sasuke con juugo ¬¬ sasuke esta mucho mejor! jajajaja sorry momento de idiotes**

**bueno ya no los aburro**

**se cuidan mucho**

**besos**


	2. Descubriendo infidelidades

**Descubriendo infidelidades**

Itachi estaba hablando de forma tranquila frente a todos los inversionistas de la empresa Haruno. Trataba de no dejar ver la molestia que sentía y es que había notado como el presidente de dicha compañía se devoraba a su hermana con la mirada, desde que la presento no había dejado de verla como si fuera un suculento pedazo de carne y si se había aguantado las ganas de partirle la cara para que deje de verla así era porque sabía lo importante que era ese negocio para su empresa, solo hacia se contenía, pero su hermanita no ayudaba en nada ya que también había notado las miradas coquetas que le dirigía al hombre.

Sabía que su hermana no era una santa, ni mucho menos pura, esa niña solo tenía de angelical el rostro, pero no podía hacer nada después de todo era una Uchiha, ósea una ligadora empedernida, arrogante, pervertida, sin corazón, maldita y entre muchos otros halagos según él. Sin duda el más que nadie sabía que Ayari tenía su sangre corriendo por sus venas, ya que después de todo era muy parecida a él y a su otro hermano cuando este era soltero.

Pero el que lo sepa no significa que le guste que esta haga sus conquistas enfrente de él. Sabía que esa niña había roto tantos corazones masculinos como él femeninos, pero digamos que le gustaba más la parte después de haber conseguido su placer y les rompa el corazón permitiéndole a él romperles la cara, no le gustaba para nada cuando la chica se disponía cazar su presa.

El chico termino de hablar y su hermana le siguió dejando ambos impresionados a todos los inversionistas.

Itachi estaba orgulloso, su hermanita era sin duda una Uchiha, había impresionado a los inversionistas con sus ideas igual o más que él. Sin duda su digna hermana. Veía burlón como los Inuzuka se quedaban cortos con las ideas, sabiendo que el trato estaba más que a favor de ellos.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy. –dijo con voz imponente Sasori mientras se ponía de pie. –aun hay unos términos que tengo que checar, así que mañana me comunicare con ustedes.

Dijo con seriedad extendiéndole su mano a cada Uchiha, con la chica no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa torcida que Itachi vio y solo frunció el entrecejo, después el pelirrojo le dio la mano a Kiba.

Itachi estaba seguro que ellos obtendrían ese contrato y si Sasori hacia eso era por mera formalidad o simplemente porque quería una oportunidad de ligarse a su hermana, ese truco lo conocía perfectamente después de todo solía usarlo, aunque pensaba que en este caso Sasori seria la presa y no su hermana.

Cada miembro de salió de la sala de juntas, no sin antes Ayari entregarle su tarjeta a Sasori, el cual sonrío triunfante.

Estando ya afuera de los edificio de la prestigiosa empresa Kiba se fue por su lado mientras que los Uchiha por el suyo.

-Te recuerdo que tu siguiente presa es casado. –comenta con molestia Itachi mientras abre la puerta del conductor.

-Eso lo hace más divertido. –dice con burla sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Solo te encargo que no te lo folles en casa Ayari. –dijo con fastidio ya adentro del auto y abrochándose el cinturón. –no quiero partirle la cara al presidente que tiene la decisión de un buen negocio para nosotros.

-¡Jajaja..! no te apures nii-san que lo hare en otro lado, aunque tengo que admitir que fue divertido ver cómo le partías la cara al último que lleve al departamento. El pobre duro meses en el hospital. Y ahí notamos lo bueno que son nuestro abogados. –dijo divertida.

-Cállate mocosa que aun trato de olvidar la imagen en mi cabeza de un hombre penetrando a mi hermana en mi cama. –dijo con desagrado y hasta algo traumado oyendo la risa divertida de su hermana. –enserio ¿tenía que ser necesario hacerlo en mi cama cuando tienes la tuya propia? –pregunta con asco.

-Tu habitación nos quedaba más cerca. –contesta con burla. –además es más excitante.

-Hare como que no escuche eso. –dijo molesto. –agradece que no le dije a papá o seguro te mete a convento.

-No lo hiciste porque sabes que a ti te castra por permitir que su princesita no siga siendo virgen. –dice con burla.

-Bueno eso también. –dijo resignado. –creo que fui mal ejemplo para ti. Sabía que hacia mal llevando mis conquistas al departamento sabiendo que vivías ahí. –dijo con culpabilidad.

-No te apures hermano. –dijo palmeándole el hombro. –desde los quince que ya no soy virgen y eso fue mucho antes de que viviéramos solos. –Itachi freno de golpe haciendo que se balancearan hacia adelante y volteo a ver furioso a su hermana.

-Dime quien fue el desgraciado que te pervirtió. –dice tétrico y la chica sonríe de forma traviesa.

-Tu amigo de la infancia Nagato. –dice sonriendo de forma torcida haciendo que Itachi ensanche los ojos. –¡Ohh! ese hombre es tan ardiente y me lo hizo en tu habitación de la mansión. Lo hicimos como tres veces mientras tú estabas inocentemente en la escuela. –dijo falsamente melancólica.

-Ese idiota es hombre muerto. –dice furioso, arrancando el auto. –que puto amigo me cargo y no solo eso, no te conformas con que me hicieras quemar la cama del departamento ahora me harás quemar la de la mansión… y con mi mejor amigo por kami ¿Qué no tienes decencia? De Nagato no me espero mucho después de todo es un cabrón de mierda, pero eso no va evitar que lo castre cuando lo vea. –ante cada palabra se enfurecía mas.

-No es mi culpa que Nagato se haya puesto muy sabrosa. –dijo negando resignada.

-Deja ese lenguaje vulgar y habla como la dama que deberías de ser. –regaña molesto.

-Mira quién habla. –dice burlona.

-Lo admito, no soy el mejor ejemplo para ti. –dice resignado. –pero trata de no meterte con los amigos de tus hermanos, sabes que es cruel partirle la cara a un amigo y por tu culpa dejare mi amistad de tantos años con el maldito de Nagato… ¿y sabes que es lo que más lamento? –pregunta molesto mirándola de reojo. –que sus fiestas son geniales, pero ni modo el maldito le quito lo pura a mi hermana.- dice resignado.

-De pura nunca tuve nada. –dice juguetona. –además no dejes de hablarle, con unos cuanto puñetazos y ya está.

-Eres más cínica que yo, bien dicen que el alumno supera al maestro. No sé si estar orgulloso o molesto por eso. –dice frustrado divirtiendo más a su hermana. – ¿Qué sigue? ¿También te tiraras a un amigo de Sasuke?

-Depende de que amigos tan sabrosos tenga. –dijo pensativa.

-¡Genial! ahora te estoy dando ideas. –dice con fastidio y Ayari amplió su sonrisa.

-Hasta ahorita no le he conocido un amigo a Sasuke, ya que cuando vivía en la mansión el no solía tener amigos, pero escuche que en la universidad hizo varios y uno trabaja con él en Estados Unidos, así que cuando tenga tiempo iré a checar a mi siguiente presa. –dice con diversión.

-Ni lo intentes mocosa, porque déjame decirte que Sasuke al no tener cargo de conciencia que yo porque en cierta parte me siento culpable porque siento que yo te descarrié mas, te aseguro que Sasuke si le va con el chisme a papá y no solo te jodes tu me llevas en el proceso.

-Demo. –dice haciendo cara de cachorro mojado que siempre logra ablandar a todo miembro de la familia Uchiha, claro menos a su sacrosanta madre, después de todo ella le enseño a hacer eso alegando que era la arma letal de cada miembro masculino Uchiha.

-Nada más si lo haces no dejes que te descubramos. –dijo resignado y Ayari sonrío emocionada.

¡-Claro nii-san! –grito como niña chiquita. –además tu siempre me has dicho que hay que disfrutar la soltería antes de que nuestros padres nos obliguen a comprometernos para después casarnos con quien sabe quien al ver que no encontramos nosotros mismos con quien casarnos como Sasuke.

_-(he creado un monstruo o más bien lo he hecho peor)_ –pensó resignado.

* * *

Sasuke se bajo del auto de su amigo, tomo su maleta del asiento trasero y solo alzando su mano sin voltear se despidió.

Suigetsu miraba la espalda de su amigo alejándose y después miro los ventanales de la casa viendo todo oscuro, checo su reloj de muñequera.

_-(Apenas son las nueve, es muy temprano como para que los sirvientes no estén._ –pensó frunciendo el entrecejo. –_creo que la hora en la que Sasuke se dé cuenta de la verdadera mujer que tiene ha llegado._ –suspiro resignado recargándose en el asiento cruzando sus brazos atrás de su nuca usándolos como almohada dispuesto a quedarse ahí esperando que todo pasara. – _aun recuerdo como esa asquerosa zorra trata de seducirme._ –dijo mirando de reojo viendo como Sasuke entraba. –_puedo ser muy cabron pero nunca me meto con las mujeres de mis amigo, además también me ha tocado varias veces descubrirla con otros hombres, pero siempre supe que Sasuke nunca me creerá)_ –un largo suspiro salió de sus labios.

Sasuke entro a su casa extrañándose al ver todas las luces apagadas, pero le resto importancia pensando que su esposa tal vez le dio la tarde libre a los empleados. Dejo su maleta en la entrada, predio las luces y frunció el entrecejo al ver ropa masculina tirada y ropa intima de mujer haciéndole compañía.

_-(no, no, no, no puede ser lo que estoy pensando, Karin sería incapaz de esto, seguro hay una confusión)_ –con algo de temor el pelinegro camino hacia las escaleras, entonces en su cabeza vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que se enfureció con Suigetsu, fue más o menos dos años.

Flash back

En la sala del departamento de Suigetsu se ve a este sentado en el piso limpiándose el labio partido por el cual escurría un hilillo de sangre mientras miraba sorprendido a Sasuke furioso parado frente a él.

-¡Valla! Esta es la primera vez que me pegas de esta forma. –dijo tratando de sonar burlón pero más bien sonó dolido.

-Eso es para que jamás vuelvas a decir eso. –dijo amenazante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tu esposa es un zorra que seguramente le abre las piernas a cualquiera? –pregunto molesto, su actitud juguetona había desaparecido.

Sasuke se enfureció más y pateo a Suigetsu en las costillas haciendo que este se doblara del dolor, aun así no se defendía, solo se quedaba tirando en el piso tosiendo algo de sangre.

-Deja de hablar así de mi esposa, te puedo pasar que le digas apodos estúpidos porque sé que no se llevan, pero no permitiré que te expreses así de ella. –dijo furioso. –además ¿por qué no te defiendes idiota?

-Porque no quiero hacer algo que después me haga arrepentirme. –dijo con dificultad sentándose. –además se que me pase con el comentario. Es mi culpa, lo siento. –dijo de forma seca sentándose y no levantando su mirada, no quería verlo porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría golpeándole la cara por idiota y no quería empeorar las cosas con su único y verdadero amigo. –estoy borracho ¿okey? los comentarios se me salieron.

Sasuke apretó los puños sintiéndose más furioso, pero sabía que tanto él como Suigetsu estaban algo pasado de copas.

-Que esto no se vuelva a repetir. –dijo molesto dando media vuelta para salir del departamento dejando a un serio y furioso peliblanco.

The end flash back.

_-(¿Suigetsu sabias algo verdad?)_ –esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza mientras estaba atrás de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su esposa dudoso en entrar oyendo gemidos masculinos y femeninos que salían de ella.

No era idiota, bueno no tanto, sabía perfectamente lo que adentro estaba pasando, solo le faltaba abrir la puerta y comprobarlo. Conocía perfectamente esos femeninos gemidos, los masculinos no le importaban, más que para romperle la cara al idiota que se está follando a su esposa en su propia recamara.

Se sentía dolido, traicionado, idiota, estúpido por haber golpeado a su amigo sin preguntarle ese vez porque se expresaba así de su esposa, él había notado que antes Suigetsu no la soportaba, eso paso desde que la conoció, pero más bien parecía que solo le caí mal por su carácter, pero había notado como desee ese día el chico la evitaba y cuando no podía la miraba con odio, repulsión y asco. Lo había notado pero no le había tomado importancia, pensando que Suigetsu la miraba así porque simple y sencillamente no se caían bien.

Su mano temblorosa se dirigió a la perilla y con absoluta lentitud la abrió aventando la puerta dejándole ver en todo su esplendor como su maldito contador penetraba de forma salvaje a su esposa. La sangre le hirvió, quería matar a ese par.

El amor y respeto que sentía por Karin se desvaneció ante ese imagen convirtiéndose en odio y asco. Quería más que nada tener el cuello de esos dos en sus manos y estrangularlos. Quería ver la sangre de ambos tirada en el piso.

-No vale la pena ni matarlos. –susurro muy quedito una voz masculina atrás de él viendo de reojo a Suigetsu parado en sus espaldas mientras que los dos amantes que estaban en la cama ni enterados se daban de la presencia de ambos. –sospeche esto y no pude dejarte solo conociendo lo impulsivo que eres SASUKE. –el nombre de su amigo lo grito haciendo que las personas en la cama dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se taparan mirando asustados en la puerta viendo al par de hombres mirándolos con furia.

-¿Sasuke? –dijo Karin asustada.

-Gracias por decirme que así conseguiría las pruebas para divorciarme Suigetsu. -dijo Sasuke sonriendo de forma torcida ocultando así sus emociones.

-De nada amigo. –dijo Suigetsu sonriendo de forma socarrona siguiéndole el juego. –cuando me dijiste que te querías deshacer de esa remolacha me puse muy feliz, así que haría lo que sea para ayudarte.

-¡Tu maldito Suigetsu, planeaste todo! –grito furiosa Karin y si no se paraba para golpearlo era porque estaba desnuda y tenía algo de pudor. –por eso me mentiste Sasuke, me dijiste que llegarías en la mañana y no ahorita. –dijo ofendida haciendo que los varones la miraran furiosos antes su cinismo.

-Si, por eso lo hice. –dice cortante Sasuke. –ya me tenias arto y quería una forma de dejarte que no permitiera que te quedes con un solo centavo de mi fortuna. –dijo con burla sonriendo de forma torcida y Karin ensancho los ojos horrorizada.

-No cariño, es… podemos arreglarlo… esto… yo me sentía muy sola y tu siempre viajabas…. Karin estaba nerviosa no hallaba que decir y la palabra oportunista paso por la mente de Sasuke y Suigetsu.

-Esa es la escusa de siempre. Es muy común remolacha búscate otras. –dijo con burla Suigetsu. –bueno amigo te invito unas copas para celebrar que el plan salió a pedir de boca. –dijo con diversión pasando su brazo por su hombro.

-Ya era hora. –dijo dando media vuelta junto con el peli-blanco. –por cierto Karin te doy una semana para que desocupes esta casa. Y Juugo quedas despedido –dijo cortante y alejándose con Suigetsu.

-Ambos nos jodimos y todo porque no querías follar en mi departamento. –dijo resignado Juugo.

-¡Cállate idiota! –dijo molesta golpeándole el hombro. –_(esto no se quedara así, la fortuna de Sasuke me pertenece por derecho, ya me encargare de vengarme del idiota de Suigetsu y convencer a Sasuke de que me perdone y regrese conmigo, estoy más que segura que el show que se montaron fue solamente para no herir su orgullo Uchiha, yo más que nadie lo conoce y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro.

* * *

En completo silencio iba Suigetsu conduciendo y Sasuke sentado en el asiento de copiloto mirando hacia.

-¿Licor en un bar o en mi departamento? –pregunta con diversión el peli-blanco odiando el incomodo silencio que había.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías?

-¿eh? –pregunta extrañado volteando a verlo.

-Tu ya sabias que Karin me engañaba ¿verdad? –pregunta molesto volteándolo a ver y Suigetsu suspiro resignado.

-Al principio no. –confeso con seguridad. – unos meses después de que te casaras intento seducirme mas no me deje, una no es mi tipo y dos no le haría eso a un amigo. –Sasuke tenía el entrecejo fruncido. –el día que nos peleamos la vi follando en tu casa cuando fui a dejarte unos papeles y no fue exactamente contigo. –Sasuke apretaba mas los puños al no haberse dado cuenta antes quedando como un completo idiota. –por cierto deberías correr al jardinero. –dijo con burla dándole a entender que era con él con quien la había visto. –también corre a la cocinera, mira que esa remolacha es hasta lesbiana, aunque admito que fue excitante verlas en la cocina. –dijo con burla.

-¡Demonios! ¿Cuántas veces la viste ponerme los cuernos y yo ni enterado? –pregunta frustrado recargando su frente en el tablero.

-Como siente amigo, no sé como en este tiempo tu ni enterado cuando esa zorra no se ocultaba mucha, y para peor de los males siempre la veía yo. –dijo resignado y Sasuke bufo. –si no te dije nada es porque eres tan cabezota que no me creerías. Tu eres de los que hasta no ver no creer.

-¡Demonios! Ahora te escuchare mas. –Suigetsu había oído perfectamente como a su amigo se le quería quebrar la voz, jamás había visto a Sasuke así, no sabía si le dolía mas la traición o que en verdad la amaba, pero cualquiera que sea no quería ni podía ver a su amigo así.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, sabré como aprovecharme. –dijo juguetón para distraer a su amigo pero miro de reojo como el cuerpo de Sasuke tenía leves espasmo, sabía que era porque estaba llorando y la verdad no sabía qué hacer, solo siguió manejando a su departamento dejando a su amigo con el rostro oculto en el tablero llorando de forma silenciosa, sabía que necesitaba desahogarse.

* * *

Ayari estaba sentada en la sala de su departamento viendo la televisión, estaba aburrida, ni siquiera se había cambiado después de llegar al departamento y su hermano estaba sentado en el piso viendo unos papeles que estaban acumulados en la mesa de centro

En eso sonó su celular y lo flojera lo saco de su saco.

-¿diga? –contesta con aburrimiento.

-¿Uchiha-san? Soy Sasori. –dijo la voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono provocando que la chica sonría de forma torcida.

-¡Oh si! ¿dígame? –dijo coqueta haciendo que su hermano la volteara a ver con molestia.

-Me gustaría tratar con usted unos términos del contrato.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo con mi hermano? –pregunta con burla. –después de todo el tiene más experiencia en el tema. –Itachi gruño molesta ya sabiendo quien era el que le hablaba.

-Digamos que su hermano no me cae tan bien como usted y me gustaría más tratar esta clase de negocios con usted. –dijo usando un tono más ronco que lo hizo más provocativo.

-Interesante. –dice con arrogancia mirando divertida a su hermano que la fulminaba con la mirada. – ¿dónde nos vemos?... ¡oh si! ¡conozco el lugar!... ¡lo veo ahí en una hora! –dijo provocativa para después cortar la llamada. –tengo una comida con Sasori-kun. –dice juguetona mientras se pone de pie.

-¿y qué quieres? ¿Qué te haga una fiesta? ¿te compre algo? ¿o qué? –pregunta irónico denotando la molestia en su mirada.

-Solo te avisaba hermanito, tal vez esto ayude a que firme el contrato a la de ya. –dice socarrona.

-Si vas a usar ese método con todos los clientes prefiero mejor meterte de monja. –dijo con molestia.

-Solo lo usare con los que estén sabrosos como Sasori. –dice con burla e Itachi la fulmino con la mirada. –bueno me ir…

-No me digas. –dijo poniendo sus manos al frente. –créeme que es mejor no saberlo o me convertiré en asesino. –Ayari sonrío divertida.

-¡No vemos nii-san! –dice agitando su mano caminando hacia la entrada donde se puso sus zapatos y tomo su bolso, para después salir del departamento.

-Bueno ya que estaré solito. –dijo sacando su celular buscando el nombre de mas interés entra las tantas femeninas que tenia registradas ahí, sin duda eran hermanos y esto lo estaba demostrando mas que nada.

* * *

En un restaurante elegante y discreto Sasori esperaba a la chica, estaba impaciente por verla porque lo había cautivado, no solo era una cara bonita sino que también era inteligente y sensual, digamos que lo tenía todo.

Es verdad que estaba casado, pero no quería a su esposa, solo estaba con ella por interés, además que según él era una sosa que ni a él mismo le permitía verla desnuda, sabía que tenía sus cualidades, como que era muy inteligente y tenía un lindo carácter, pero en físico y forma de vestir opacaba completamente eso, que solo muy borracho es cuando se atrevía a hacer sus responsabilidades de esposo y fallársela, aun así trataba de hacerlo por lo menos una vez por semana, para no demostrarle que solo está con ella por interés, pero como antes se menciono, tenía que tomarse unas cuantas copas antes de hacerlo, aunque últimamente había dejado de beber antes de fallársela, pero lo ameritaba a que era porque ya estaba acostumbrado ignorando el cosquilleo en su vientre cada que la tomaba.

Sonrío de forma torcida al ver a la chica entrar con esa elegancia que la caracterizaba y ella al verlo le sonrío de forma torcida todo estilo Uchiha.

Cuando ella camino acercándose a la mesa, como todo caballero se puso de pie.

-¿llevas mucho esperando? –pregunta con indiferencia no importándole si a él no le gustaba que lo tutearan.

A Sasori le encanto esa actitud sonriendo de forma torcida mientras le abría paso a la silla para que se sentara.

-No mucho. –dice indiferente.

* * *

Ino y Sakura se bajaban del automóvil de la primera, ambas iban muy contentas habían decidido ir a comer a un restaurante para celebrar el embarazo de la peli-rosa.

-En este restaurante sirven una comida deliciosa. –dice emocionada Ino tomando a su amiga del brazo para caminar.

-Llevas diciendo eso en el camino. –dice falsamente molesta pero en su mirada se notaba diversión.

Ambas iban entrando al restaurante pero se detuvieron al ver a Sasori caminando hacia la salida tomando de la cintura a una hermosa pelinegra.

Ino sin pensarlo arrastro a su amiga hasta esconderse ambas atrás de unas masetas.

-¿Por qué nos escondemos Ino? –pregunta en un susurro Sakura viendo como Sasori salía del restaurante con la chica. –tal vez solo sea una socia. –dice insegura viendo como caballerosamente Sasori la guía hasta su coche.

-Frentona a una socia no se le abraza por la cintura. –ambas ensancharon los ojos al ver como impaciente Sasori la toma de la cintura volteándola y dándole un fogoso beso en los labios y la pelinegra le respondía igual. –ni se le besa así. –dijo furiosa apuntándolos. –esos dos van a un hotel eso es lo más seguro. –siguió diciendo Ino sin notar como su amiga miraba en shock como esos dos se besaban y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. – ¡Sakura! –grita cuando esta se zafo de su agarre y salió corriendo.

El grito de la rubia hizo que Sasori se zafara de golpe de la chica y volteara viendo a la molesta amiga de su esposa, pero eso no lo impresiono sino más bien que más adelante su esposa iba corriendo.

Ignorando a la pelinegra Sasori se encamino a grandes zancadas temiendo que su esposa lo haya visto, pero al pasar alado de Ino esta lo detuvo de un brazo y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que lo tumbo.

-¡Eres un maldito! –grita furiosa.

-¿Sakura me vio? –no lo demostró en su voz y gestos pero en verdad estaba temeroso, nunca en su vida se había sentido así y lo ameritaba a que eso se debía a que si su esposa se enteraba de unas pocas de sus infidelidades lo quitaría a cargo de las empresas y adiós fortuna.

-¿Qué si te vio? –grita furiosa Ino ante el cinismo del hombre. – ¡claro que te vio grandísimo idiota, eres un maldito infiel! –Ino estaba muy furiosa y se agarro a desquitar su furia golpeando con su bolso y dándole patadas a Sasori que no podía hacer nada más que cubrirse. – ¡sabía que no eras bueno para mi amiga! ¡Mi instinto me lo decía maldito infiel! ¡Estoy segura que esta no es la única chica con la que le has visto la cara a mi amiga! –seguía gritando Ino golpeándolo sin importarle que toda la gente la viera.

Ayari miraba el show con diversión, después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y camino hacia su automóvil para irse, si se ve envuelta en ese show seguro no será nada bueno para la reputación de su familia.

Ya estando dentro del coche arranco, iba sonriendo divertida por como esa rubia golpeaba a Sasori.

-Lástima que la esposa nos vio. –dijo resignada. –besaba tan bien y seguro en la cama era mejor. –la chica se toco los labios con diversión en eso freno de golpe cuando una persona se atravesó en la calle.

Ayari agradeció que no la haya atropellado, aun así al ver que la mujer se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso salió del auto para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Cuando estuvo frente a la persona no viendo a los demás civiles que se amontonaban observando lo que paso, Ayari se sorprendió al ver esa cabellera rosada, no había visto el rostro de la mujer, pero si su cabellera rosa y desalineada forma de vestir, así que sería inconfundible.

_-(valla mi suerte, mira que casi atropellar a la mujer que por mi culpa esta así)_ –la chica suspiro resignada. – ¿estás bien? –pregunta cortante y Sakura al levantar la mirada frunce el entrecejo y mas lagrimas salen de sus ojos, jamás olvidaría el rostro con el que su marido la engañaba.

-¡Déjame! –grita furiosa y Ayari al ver de reojo como la gente se amontonaba mas suspiro resignada.

Con algo de brusquedad y gracias a que entreno King boxing tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para tomar del hombro de la chica y levantarla de forma brusca subiéndola al asiento del copiloto de su auto ignorando los gritos furiosos de esta y como de repente le aventaba manotazo para alejarla. Cerrando la puerta con seguro se encamino al otro lado del conductor.

-Ponte el cinturón. –ordena fastidiada mientras se pone el suyo.

-Abre la puerta. –ordena Sakura furiosa tratando de abrir la puerta.

-Si me haces caso te digo todo lo que paso. –dice suspirando con fastidio y Sakura se pone el cinturón resignada, necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo llevaba su esposo engañándola con esa, además por lo lujoso del auto notaba que incluso su marido la mantenía con el propio dinero de ella. – ¡bien! –Ayari comenzó a conducir. –es la primera vez que salgo con tu esposo.

-¡Ja! ¿y piensas que te creeré eso? Nada mas con ver este costoso auto me doy cuenta que has sido su zorra desde hace tiempo y el te mantiene. –dijo furiosa fulminándola con la mirada.

-¡Oye! está bien que sea una zorra pero no tengo amantes para que me mantengan. –dijo ofendida. –para eso está mi padre. –a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –soy Uchiha Ayari así que imagino que sabrás que dinero me sobra. –Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida. –la verdad esta mañana fui junto con mi hermano a hacer un negocio con tu empresa y ahí conocí a tu esposo. Él me coqueteo y yo le seguí el juego porque me gusto, aun sin importarme que este casado. El me invito a salir y cuando nos viste íbamos a un hotel ya sabes para que –dijo sincera y sínica mirándola de reojo notando el dolor que mostraban los ojos de la chica. –ante tu cara imagino que no es la primera vez que te engaña.

-Nunca lo había visto. –dijo apretando sus puños, su voz se quebraba cada vez mas mientras que sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir. –pero había notado lápiz labial en sus camisas. (¿_qué hago contándole eso a una extraña que estaba por follarse a mi marido?)_ –piensa frustrada pero ella más que nadie sabía que necesitaba sacar eso que llevaba guardando en su corazón tratando de ignorar lo evidente, haciéndose falsas ideas de que cambiara. –no quería creerlo. Pero es simple imaginarlo ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso como él se conformaría con algo como esto? –dijo con más dolor mirando su cuerpo.

_-(¡genial! ¿Por qué me siento culpable cuando no es el primer casado que me tiro? A si ya sé, porque nunca había hablado con la engañada)_ –Ayari suspiro con pesadez.

-Algo me decía que alguien como él solo se fijaba en mi por mi dinero, pero me cegué y quise creer que en verdad me amaba, aunque muy pocas veces me lo decía, aunque fuera cortante conmigo y aunque jamás me haya besado con esa pasión con la que lo hizo contigo y seguramente lo hace con las demás amantes que ha tenido. –tanto la voz y rostro de la chica mostraban el dolor y sufrimiento que sentía. –pero ¿qué vas a saber tu de algo como esto si se ve que lo tienes todo y con tronar los dedos tienes el hombre que deseas?... en cuanto a mi Sasori fue mi primer y único novio. –la mujer se tocaba el pecho agarrando en un puño su ropa.

-Bueno algunos nacemos con privilegios. –dijo arrogante y una gota de sudor resbalo en su nuca al oír el llanto mas desgarrador que haya oído en su vida._—(¿trato de ayudarla o joderla más? Uu.u bueno ninguna, solo estoy en este mendigo enrollo por tarada, a la otra le hago más caso a mi hermano cuando me dice que no es bueno meterse con casados -.-)_ –no llores así, yo no digo que no tengas cualidades, tal vez si la tienes pero muy escondidas. –dijo en forma de consuelo pero la chica lloro con más dolor y eso lo reflejo en su mirada. –la estoy jodiendo mas ¿verdad? –pregunta con un tic nervioso en su ceja y Sakura sintió levemente. –mira chica, para esto de sentimientos y esas cosas soy pésima porque primero que nada desde niña se que los sentimientos como amor, amistad, etc. son solo basura, así que mejor te llevo con una amiga o un familiar que tengas para que ellos te digan esa basura de consuelo como que no te merecía o tu eres mucha mujer para él, yo que sé. –dijo con fastidio.

-Al menos eres sincera. –dijo Sakura sonriendo divertida pero aun sus ojos dejaban ver el dolor que sentía.

-Bueno tampoco me gusta mentir, bueno siendo sincera soy muy mentirosa, pero al ligarme a tu marido tengo algo de culpa, así que trato de ser sincera contigo. –dice despreocupada mirándola de reojo y Sakura solo la fulmino con la mirada.

-Comienzo a odiar esa sinceridad y arrogancia. –gruñe molesta olvidándose por un momento por el dolor que sentía y Ayari sonrío de forma torcida.

-Lo último suelen decírmelo a mí y a mis hermanos muy seguido. –dijo con burla. –ya es costumbre ¿dónde te llevo rosita?

-Me llamo Sakura.—dice molesta.

-Como sea, dime el lugar que la verdad ver tu cara dolida y furiosa me pone de nervios porque me haces sentirme culpable y es la primera vez que eso pasa, así que se buena niña y dime la dirección a la que te aventare. –dice con fastidio.

-Eres muy cínica sabiendo que por tu culpa descubrí el engaño de mi esposo.

-A no me eches la culpa de eso, ya lo habías notado con las camisas, solo te faltaba ver algo mas real para quitarte la venda. Por otro lado si no lo veías ahora seguirían haciéndosete pendeja más tiempo, y yo ya me lo habría follado, así que en cierta parte esto fue bueno.

-¿todos los Uchiha son como tú? –pregunta con un tic nervioso en su ceja.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Comienzo a odiarlos. –dice furiosa.

-¡Oh! muchos nos odian, así que no serás la primera y la última, espero que esto no infunda en los negocios, porque como buen empresario hay que saber separar los negocios de lo personal.

-Ya no quiero hablare contigo zorra arrogante mejor llévame a esta dirección.—dijo molesta extendiéndole la tarjeta donde Kakashi había puesto su dirección.

-Vez que fácil hubiera sido dármela desde el principio y evitar todo el show. –dijo con burla tomando la tarjeta. – con que Kakashi, ya veo que tu también tenias tus andadas, bien dicen que feítas pero aun así tienen su encanto. –Ayari la miraba de reojo moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo notando como una vena se hinchaba en la frente de Sakura.

-¡ ¿Que no escuchaste todo lo que te dije idiota? ¡Solo he tenido un novio y es Sasori! ¡Además deja de llamarme fea niña con cara de porcelana!... ¡Y Kakashi es el nombre de mi hermano! –Sakura estaba demasiado furiosa y eso lo denotaba en todo.

-Pero que pulmones. –dijo con fastidio tapándose el oído por donde la chica le grito.

-Había oído que todos los Uchiha eran más serios y reservados. –dijo ya no gritando pero aun así mas furiosa. –veo que solo eran rumores.

-No lo son, así somos ante la demás gente aunque debo de admitir que yo saque lo encantadora de mamá, mis hermanos son menos divertidos que yo pareciéndose más a papá. –dijo despreocupada.

-Ya cállate zorra. –dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos y Ayari sonrío divertida, nunca antes se había divertido tanto molestando a alguien, esa chica era especial.

Llegando a la dirección indicada Ayari estaciono el auto y le dio la tarjeta a Sakura. Nada mas saliendo la peli-rosa Ayari arranco a toda velocidad no importándole esperarla y Sakura frunció el entrecejo molesta, pero manteniendo su rostro en alto, muy digna camino hacia el numero de departamento que le escribió su hermano en esa tarjeta.

Cuando finalmente llego al número indicado estuvo tocando un par de veces pero su hermano no le abría, estaba por dar media vuelta e irse con su amiga Ino, y es que no había ido ahí porque sabía que Sasori la buscaría primero en ese lugar y no quería verlo porque sabía que caería rendida ante su encanto y terminaría perdonándolo, se conocía perfectamente y no quería eso, no quería ser nuevamente engañada por sus mentiras. Pero me desvié, estaba por irse cuando la puerta se abrió y la chica volteo, pero al instante volvió a voltearse avergonzada al haber visto a su hermano agitado, despeinado y solo en bóxer.

-¿Sakura? –pregunta extrañado y mirando nervioso hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado. –dice avergonzada sospechando lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, lógicamente alcanzo a ver la erección que escondía su bóxer.

Kakashi rápidamente miro hacia abajo y avergonzado se tapo, jamás hubiera querido que su linda e inocente hermana lo viera en esa situación.

-Para ti nunca estoy ocupado, solo espérame un segundo. –dijo cerrando la puerta rápidamente, por la erección ya ni se preocupaba que por el susto se le bajo.

Corrió a su recamara y comenzó a vestirse ignorando a la mujer desnuda y muy deseosa que lo esperaba acostada.

-Vístete y vete. Mi hermana esta aquí y no quiero que te vea así. –dijo rápidamente terminándose de vestir y corriendo hacia afuera dejando a una desilusionada mujer (y no la culpo T.T)

Kakashi abrió la puerta algo sonrojado pero ahora era por la pena que sentía y su hermana lo miraba nerviosa.

-Lo siento mucho, en serio no quería molestarte pero si hubiera sido en otra situación me hubiera ido. –Kakashi se preocupo porque noto como los ojos de su hermana iban pasando de temblar por vergüenza a hacerlo por tristeza, la conocía muy bien como para detectar esa clase de cambio.

-¿estás bien? –pregunta realmente preocupado porque los ojos de su hermana empezaron a derramar lagrimas.

-¡Nii-san! –grita abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar mientras que su hermano preocupado le acaricia la espalda en son de consuelo, la conocía bien y sabia que primero tenía que llorar y sacarlo todo antes de poder explicarle lo que le paso.

Para no seguir en la entrada el hombre la tomo de la cintura y la cargo dejando que aun escondiera su rostro en su pecho llorando mientras el caminaba con ella para adentrarse al departamento, ya que no quería que los vecinos vieran a su hermanita llorar.

-Kak… la mujer se detuvo al ver al hombre abrazando a una chica y viendo su cabello rosa sospecho que era su hermana, de la cual había visto una que otra foto en la recamara del hombre. – me voy. –dijo agitando su mano y saliendo del departamento.

-Siento arruinarte la tarde con tu novia niisan. –dijo entre el llanto la peli-rosa.

-No te apures, además no es mi novia, solo una amiguita. –dijo algo nervioso y tomándola de los hombros para separarla un poco de él viendo como las mejillas de la chica estaban sonrojadas por el llanto y de sus ojos aun escurrían lagrimas. – ¿me contaras lo que te paso? –pregunta de forma cariñosa.

-Si te le cuento prométeme que no harás nada y solo me dejaras estar contigo unos días.

-Lo prometo. –dijo extrañado.

* * *

Sentados en el piso de la sala del departamento de Suigetsu estaba este junto con su amigo, alrededor de ellos había varias botellas de vodka vacías y la gran mayoría se las había tomado Sasuke y eso se notaba muy fácilmente, ya que el peli-blanco seguía sobrio y solo acompañaba a su amigo tomar, algo de decía que no debería ponerse ebrio también viendo el estado de su amigo.

-En serio Suigetsu yo la amaba, era la primera mujer que considere novia y la quise hacer mi esposa, no sé porque me traiciono. –decía dolido y con voz gangosa por la ebriedad.

_-(okey si está muy, pero muy ebrio, solo así se sinceraría incluso conmigo)_ –el peli-blanco tenía varias gotas de sudor resbalando en su nuca.

-Yo la ame mucho y demonios aun la amo. Mi vida es una mierda tengo los cuernos más grande que un toro. –dijo ya llorando y Suigetsu en verdad estaba asustado jamás lo había visto así y eso que llevaba varias borracheras con él. –mejor me mato, así no tendré que soportar más esta humillación. –dijo tomando el sacacorchos dirigiéndolo a su garganta.

-¡Demonios Sasuke no! –grito asustado Suigetsu lanzándosele y tratando de quitarle el sacacorchos. –_(solo a mí se me ocurre dejarlo emborracharse sabiendo el estado en el que esta, are mas caso en esos programas educativos donde dice que el licor es mayor deprimente y en casos como estos empeora las cosas… pero es que no se cómo consolarlo, nunca me había pasado esto y a él menos… los Uchiha son muy complicados y difíciles de tratar así que para consolarlo y calmarlo creo que solo un Uchiha lo hará, ya que solo entre ellos se entiendes)_ –¡Sasuke suéltalo! –dijo molesto tratando de quitarle aun el sacacorchos, pero Sasuke no se lo ponía fácil.

-¡No! ¡déjame morir en paz!... ¡demonios Suigetsu! ¡ni eso me dejas hacer tranquilo! –dice molesto.

-Lo siento amigo. –dice Suigetsu tomando una botella con una mano y golpeándolo en la cabeza desmayándolo al instante. – ¡auch! me pase. –dijo tomando el sacacorchos y mirando que algo de sangre salía de su frente. –espero no haberme pasado mucho o seguro estoy muerto. –dijo poniéndose de pie. –pero es que no me quedaba de otra ya que si no solito se me mata. –un largo suspiro salió de su garganta. –ahora a llamar a algún Uchiha que me ayude a consolarlo, ellos sabrán que hacer en algo como esto. Son raros así que solitos ellos se entienden. –dijo sacando el celular de el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

* * *

Ayari entraba tranquilamente al departamento que compartía con su hermano y al llegar a la sala se detiene asqueada al ver a su hermano desnudo penetrando a un tia que no sabe quien es también desnuda.

-¡Oh! ¡demonios! ¡le he visto las nalgas a mi hermano! –dijo horrorizada tapándose los ojos.

Itachi ante el grito de su hermana se paró de golpe separándose de la despampanante rubia que se follaba y agarro un cojín del sillón para cubrirse su compadre mientras que la mujer se tapaba rápidamente con lo que podía.

-¿Mocosa qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué no se supone que estarías con ese idiota? –grita exaltado. – ¿o no me digas que dura tan poquito? –dice burlón.

-La esposa nos descubrió. –dijo aun tapándose los ojos. –así que solo un beso alcanzamos a darnos.

-¡Jajaja…! A ver si se le quita lo pedófilo a ese Sasori. –dijo divertido retorciéndose de la risa en el piso ya olvidándose de su desnudes y la despampanante rubia tenía una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Itachi créeme que es desagradable imaginarte desnudo y burlándote, así haremos como que esto nunca paso, como que nunca te vi follando en el sillón de la sala y me iré a mi habitación oyendo música a todo volumen mientras tu acabas esto en la comodidad de tu habitación. –dijo resignada e Itachi seguía burlándose, ni siquiera la pelaba. –_ (tal parece que Kami-sama me está haciendo pagar todas las que he hecho en un solo día… ya entiendo lo que sintió Itachi cuando me vio follando con un tio -.-)_

En eso el teléfono sonó e Itachi aun riéndose se puso de pie con su cosas al aire que la mujer veía de forma pervertida mientras que Ayarri seguía ahí parada tapándose los ojos esperando alguna señal para irse de ahí, ya que no estaba dispuesta a correr a su habitación con los ojos tapados y caerse en el intento.

-¿si? –contesta Itachi dejando de reír.

La expresión divertida del pelinegro se borro y fue remplazada por una mueca seria mientras sus ojos mostraban furia.

-Iremos en el siguiente vuelo. –dijo cortante y termino la llamada.

El tono de voz hizo que Ayari se destapara los ojos y solo viera a su hermano de la cintura para arriba, no quería otra imagen para traumarse, pero el ver su mirada llena de furia hizo que frunciera el entrecejo.

-Vístete y vete. –dijo mirando a la mujer que aun seguía en el sillón.

-Pe…

-¿No oíste? Vete idiota. –la corto Itachi furioso y la mujer sin dudarlo comenzó a vestirse. –Ayari arregla una maleta que nos vamos a Estados Unidos en este instante, Sasuke está en problemas. –dijo con seriedad caminando a su habitación y Ayari frunció mas el entrecejo preocupada.

-Muévete. –dijo con fastidio mirando a la mujer que ante esa mirada igual de intimidante que el Uchiha puso más nerviosa a la mujer, que solo se puso al revés la blusa y corrió a la salida tomando sus zapatos y saliendo de ahí.

* * *

Sakura le había contado todo a Kakashi y este estaba furioso, se le notaba en sus muecas y mirada.

-Yo lo mato. –dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Nii-san prometiste no hacer nada. –dijo suplicante Sakura.

-Pero esto que te hizo no tiene perdón. –dijo frustrado y mirándola aun molesto.

Dejemos las cosas así por el momento. –dijo bajando la cabeza con tristeza y Kakashi la miro no estando de acuerdo, ese idiota iba pagar y él mismo se encargaría de eso. –además…. Además estoy embarazada. –dijo con frustración y Kakashi ensancho los ojos. –no sé cómo hacerle, mi hijo no tiene la culpa de nada. –dijo con tristeza y volviendo a derramar lagrimas.

Kakashi suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que no podía dejar a su hermana así con lo desecha que esta. Con cuidado se acerco a ella y la abrazo en forma de consuelo.

-Tienes razón, mi sobrino no tiene la culpa de nada. –dijo de forma cálida.

**Continuara**

**kyaaaaaaa! ke tierno es kakashi *o* yo kiero un hermano asi y seguro cometo insesto *¬* jajaja**

**por otro lado ^^ MALDITA KARIN! ò.ó hizo sufri e incluso llorar a mi sasukito, no se ke le dio esa malddita zorra para devilitarlo asi,,, pero veran como en unos pokos dias sasukito regresara a ser el mismo**

**jajaja la forma de consolar de suigetsu me encanta,,, espero ke no lo haya matado conese botellaso...**

**sobre ayari,,, jajajaj sta morrita se pasa y ke decir de itachi,,, si se nota ke son hermanos este par,,, esperemos ke cuano a sasuke se le pase lo apendejado ke lo dejo karin se porte igual ke ellos *o* serian un trio fantastico y en el siguiente kapi se juntaran *o* wiii la reunion uchihay spero ke hagan pagar a la zorra de karin **

**veran como se ira ntrelazando la relasion sasuke y sakura,,, ya falta poko para ke ese par se conozca XD jajja e ino ke decir,,, me encantocomo agarro a fregasos a ese sasori **

**bueno ya no los aburro,,, spero ke el kapi les haya gustado, ke yome diverti mucho escribiendolo**

**se cuidan mucho**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOTES**

**KRISS**


	3. Nadie se mete con un Uchiha

**Nadie se mete con un Uchiha sin salir ileso en el proceso**

Fue un largo vuelo que se tomo casi un día completo, pero finalmente dos de los hermanos Uchiha desbordaban en el aeropuerto de Estados Unidos y ahí tomaron un taxi camino hacia el departamento de Suigetsu.

En el camino Itachi le había contado a Ayari todo y esta se había puesto igual o más furiosa que Itachi. Ambos no solo estaban ahí para ayudar a su hermano, no, estaban ahí para hacer pagar a esa zorra con creces lo que le hizo a uno de los suyos. Nadie lastima a un Uchiha y sale vivo de eso.

No conocían mucho a la susodicha, solo la vieron en la boda, pero con solo verla no les cayó bien, pero si su hermano la había escogido era por algo, así que no dijeron o hicieron nada, aunque esto les hizo ver que un Uchiha se equivoca, mas no dejaran que algo así vuelva a pasar.

Ambos estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Suigetsu y ya habían tocado el timbra, así que esperaban impacientes que les abriera.

-Al fin lleg… Suigetsu corto su frase viendo embobado a la hermosa pelinegra que acompañaba a Itachi. –hola preciosa, por tus facciones imagino que eres la linda Ayari-chan. –dijo galante poniendo pose de galán.

Ambos Uchiha fruncieron el entrecejo, no estaban de humor para los ligues baratos del peli-blanco.

-Por ti preciosa me caso en este instante, así que nada mas dime si y ahorita busco un juez y un cura. –dijo coqueto.

-Suigetsu ¿verdad? –dijo con molestia la chica.

-Para ti cariño, preciosa. –Itachi estaba por moler a ese idiota a golpes, ni en momentos así se le quietaba lo payaso.

-Mueve tu trasero y déjanos pasar para ver a nuestro hermano o te juro que busco al juez y cura pero para que hagan tu acta de defunción y te den el último adiós en tu tumba. –dijo empujándolo para pasar.

-¡Buena esa Aya-chan! –dijo Itachi sonriendo de forma torcida y adentrándose al departamento.

-¡Grrr! ¡salvajes como me gustan! –dijo emocionado mirándola entrar a su departamento. – ¡kya..! ahora sé lo que siente una mujer cuando Sasuke o Itachi los tratan con esa frialdad, sin duda es atrayente. –dijo meloso tocándose las mejillas y moviendo su cuerpo como gusano. –Uchiha versión femenina es lo máximo para los hombres, ahora entiendo a las fan girl de esos dos y yo hare primer fan boy para mi salvaje Ayari y seré el presidente. –dijo todo estilo fan girl. – ¡demonios! ¿en que me he convertido con esa mirada glacial? –dijo cayendo en cuenta de lo que hizo dejándose caer de rodillas derrotado. –jamás imagine que llegaría el día en el que considere que el carácter Uchiha es genial. –dijo con pesar llorando y apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-Suigetsu ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermano? –se oyó el grito furioso de Itachi desde la sala haciendo estremecer al peli-blanco.

_-(¡Demonios!, ya notaron al Sasuke borracho tirado en el piso con una venda en la cabeza y si se enteran que lleva inconsciente desde hace un día y que no he llamado a un medico por temor a que me diga que le quebré la cabeza y me metan a la cárcel por eso… no pues si ya me jodí.. pero estoy cerca de la puerta, así que tengo oportunidad de huir) _–el peli-blanco se puso de pie dispuesto a hacer su huida triunfal.

-¡Idiota ven en este instante y dinos lo que le paso a mi hermano y porque no despierta! –se poyo el grito furioso de Ayari haciendo que el cuerpo de Suigetsu con un pie en el aire se moviera como gelatina y sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-Jamás imagine amar tanto que alguien me diga idiota. –dijo meloso. – ¡ya voy mi vida! ¡si es en tus manos en las que moriré lo hare con gusto! –dijo corriendo para llegar a la sala topándose con dos miradas furiosas.

Al ver la de Itachi casi se surra en los pantalones, pero al ver la de Ayari casi tiene un orgasmo ahí mismo.

-¡Yo amar esa mirada glacial! –dijo mirando embobado a la chica. –_(jamás imagine que esto sucediera, pero he caído ante los encantos Uchiha de los que tanto hablan las mujeres T.T yo lo sé, y no me importa que los demás lo sepan *o*)_

-Estamos esperando respuestas, idiota. –dijo Itachi furioso ya arto de cómo ese tarado mira a su hermana, aunque sabía que era inevitable que los hombres cayeran ante el encanto Uchiha de su hermana como era inevitable que las mujeres cayeran ante el de ellos, la pregunta aquí del millón de dólares ¿su padre tenía el mismo encanto? Porque ahí la hermosa es su madre, su padre está más feo que nada, siempre se ha preguntado que vio su madre en él y porque todo el mundo lo llama encanto Uchiha si el del apellido es su padre y el encanto su madre (lo se Itachi yo me hecho la misma pregunta pero solo Mikoto y Fugaku no la pueden responder u.u)

-Pues verán. –comenzó a explicar nervioso rascándose con un dedo su mejilla derecha. –Sasuke tomo hasta ponerse tan ebrio que hasta lloraba como bebé. –los Uchiha consientes ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos, su hermano ni de niño lloraba como bebé lo que significaba que estaba muy dolido o muy ebrio o simplemente ambas, por lo que fruncieron el entrecejo molestos. –después de un drama que se monto intento suicidarse con un sacacorchos. –dijo apuntando el arma que se encontraba en la mesita de centro y ambos pelinegro la miraron amenazante (como si el sacacorchos pudiera intimidarse ante esa mirada ¬¬) –yo intente detenerlo, pero ya saben cómo es de cabezota así que le quebré una botella en la cabeza para que se durmiera, pero creo que se me paso la mano. –dijo rascándose la nuca algo nervioso por tener ambas miradas asesinas en el, tenía que admitir que una lo enloquecía, pero la otra le daba miedo.

-¡¿le quebraste una botella en la cabeza a mi hermano? –gritaron furioso ambos.

-Si. –contesto más nervioso mirando a todos lados una vía de escape.

-¡Ahh! ¡Dejen de gritar! –dijo una voz ronca y soñolienta haciendo que todos voltearan viendo a Sasuke sentado en el piso con los ojos cerrados sobándose la cabeza.

Suigetsu suspiro aliviado siendo agradecido con kami porque como tantas veces lo ha salvado, estaba comenzando a pensar en hacerse religioso, porque kami siempre lo salvaba y no tenía que ser mal agradecido, así que hacerlo antes de que kimi ya no lo quiera y lo deje de salvar.

Itachi y Ayari suspiraron aliviados también pero por diferente razón, ellos ver que su hermano estaba bien, no eran muy afectivos entre ellos, ya saben digno orgullo Uchiha, así que por eso no se le echaron a abrazarlo como tanto deseaban.

-¿Por qué me duele la cabeza más de lo normal después de una borrachera? –pregunta aun sobándose la cabeza.

-El idiota que tienes por amigo te estrello una botella. –dijo Itachi ignorando las señas que le hacia el peli-blando porque no hablar.

Sasuke estaba por ponerse de pie e ir a moler a golpeas al tarado que tiene por amigo, pero cayó en cuenta de algo, abrió los ojos viendo que no solo su hermano mayor estaba ahí sino que también estaba su hermana menor y ambos lo miraban indiferentes, aunque solo él pudo notar la leve preocupación en su mirada.

-¿les contaste todo? –pregunta amenazante mirando a Suigetsu.

-Define todo. –responde burlón y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Nos conto todo. –dijo Ayari sentándose en el sillón al igual que Itachi, ambos cruzaron la pierna derecha y sacaron una cajetilla de cigarros.

Sasuke con fastidio los imito sentándose alado de Itachi y tomando la caja de cigarros que este le extendía. Los tres le dieron una calada al cigarro a la vez y soltaron el humo al mismo tiempo.

_-(estos más que hermanos parecen trillizos O.O con esto compruebo que la única Uchiha diferente es Mikoto-san O.O tal vez sea porque no es Uchiha de sangre O.O)_ –el peli-blanco estaba impresionado, nunca los había visto a los tres juntos y si antes había notado que Sasuke e Itachi tenían las mismas mañas, carácter y gestos ahora con la hermana menor los veía idénticos a los tres.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Itachi con seriedad. – ¿quieres vengarte solo o quieres nuestra ayuda? –pregunta despreocupado como si eso fuera de lo más normal.

_-(¡oh! olvide que la venganza es como un mandamiento en la familia Uchiha)_ –a Suigetsu le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Con ayuda. Desgraciadamente aun tengo sentimientos hacia esa zorra y sé que solo no lo lograre. –dijo resignado.

Suigetsu no lo noto pero Ayari e Itachi pudieron ver como aun los ojos de Sasuke eran ensombrecidos por la tristeza y el dolor.

-No te apures nii-san que esa mujer deseara nunca haberte visto la cara de pendejo. –Sasuke fulmino a la chica con la mirada.

-Admítelo Sasuke, te vio la cara de pendejo. –dijo Itachi palmeándole el hombro.

-Espera ¿lo joden o lo animan? –pregunta extrañado Suigetsu.

-Ambas. –responden los tres cortantes. –esa es nuestra forma de consolar.

-De haberlo sabido antes lo hago, para joder a la gente en especial a Sasuke me pinto solito. –dijo dándose aires de grandeza sin ver como Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada. –llevo haciendo eso desde la universidad, ósea siente años, así que me considero un experto. –dijo de forma heroica mirando el horizonte con melancolía.

-¿Dónde consiguen ustedes amigos tan idiotas? –pregunta Ayari mirando a sus hermanos.

-Solitos vienen a nosotros. –responden ambos encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es como si fuéramos un imán, siempre atraemos a idiotas que para nuestra desgracia terminan siendo nuestros mejores amigos. –explica Itachi.

-Ya pronto te llegara tu idiota mejor amigo o amiga. –dice Sasuke de forma burlona y Ayari de imaginárselo puso cara de horror. –Lo sé, es algo horroroso, puse tu misma cara cuando papá e Itachi me dijeron eso. –dijo en forma de consuelo deprimiendo mas a Ayari.

-Al menos me salve de enamorarme y terminar siendo idiota como tú y papá. –dijo con burla Ayari y ahora el deprimido fue Sasuke.

-Nunca digas nunca. –dice Sasuke en forma de advertencia.

-Yo soy inteligente como Itachi-nii ¿para qué amar a uno si tengo corazón de condominio y puedo amar a muchos? –dice arrogante.

-Itachi las has mal influenciado. –dice Sasuke mirando al mencionado con ojos entrecerrados.

-No me culpes, ya venia así de fábrica como nosotros. –se defendió rápidamente Itachi. –además es inteligente como para saber que la soltería es lo mejor. –dice con arrogancia y Sasuke admite su derrota guardando silesio.

-¡Oh! es tan divertido oír una plática entre Uchiha, nunca había tenido el privilegio de presenciar una porque Sasuke no me invitaba mucho a su casa. –dijo el peliblanco comiendo palomitas de quien sabe donde saco o cuando las trajo.

-¿Enserio tendré uno como estos? –pregunta Ayari llorando apuntando a Suigetsu.

-Si no es que hasta dos. –dicen ambos.

-A papá le toco su hermano Madara que con ese cuenta por cinco con lo bipolar que es y eso que es un Uchiha. Yo tengo a Kisame y a Deidara. Sasuke tiene a Suigetsu y a Naruto que por cierto tienes mucho sin verlo ¿verdad Sasuke?

-Ni me lo menciones que la universidad teniendo a Suigetsu y Naruto juntos era e infierno. –dice con fastidio.

-¡Oh! el loco Naruto, como extraño a mi compa… ¿me pregunto qué habrá sido de él? ¿y si logo su sueño de poner un restaurante de rameen? –dijo Suigetsu con tristeza mirando nuevamente el horizonte con añoranza.

-Jamás pensé maldecir ser una Uchiha. –dijo deprimida y sus hermanos la miraron con entendimiento.

-Dejando de lado las ventajas y desgracias de ser un Uchiha. –dijo Sasuke pensativo. –¿tienen algún plan para hacer pagar a la zorra y futura ex junto con su amante?

-Ayari y yo hablamos de eso y tenemos una venganza en mente. –dice Itachi sonriendo de forma torcida haciendo que Suigetsu y Sasuke lo miren con interés. –Quédate aquí, mas de rato te hablamos para que la humilles, déjanos hacer unos cuantos movimientos. –dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie.

-¿Está en tu mansión verdad? –pregunta Ayari y Sasuke asintió.

-¡Wauuu! ¡esto se siente como en una peli de espías! –dijo emocionado Suigetsu y los Uchiha solo rodaron los ojos.

Ayari se puso frente a Suigetsu mirándolo con indiferencia y este la miro embobado.

-Dame las llaves de tu automóvil y dinos cual es. –dijo en forma de orden.

-Hablándome así hasta mi cuerpo te doy amor mío. –dijo meloso entregándole las llaves ignorando la mirada fulminante que le dirigían los Uchiha varones. – el auto es un Mercedez gris… ¡te espero en casa cariño! –dijo meloso al verla dar media vuelta, y cuando la perdió de vista soltó un largo suspiro soñador. – ¡es encantadora!

Sasuke molesto se acerco a su amigo y le dio un zape sacándolo de bobolandia. Suigetsu se sobo la cabeza y miro agradecido a Sasuke.

-Gracias por sacarme de ese mundo tan patoso, pero es que ahora entiendo a las mujeres que los ven. Solo con mirar a esa chica a los ojos me pierdo a mí mismo. –dijo resignado. –y no se diga de su voz. –dijo soñador y Sasuke le dio otro zape. –gracias nuevamente.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, pero no lo culpaba, era el encanto que tenían ellos tres y no podía evitarlo. Sabía que su hermana atraería así a los hombres ya que desde niña los mocosos la seguía y miraban como bobo, así que sabía que de grande sería peor, así que por lo menos estaba preparado mentalmente para eso, pero no evitaba que se pusiera celoso ya que al igual que Itachi y su padre siempre han sido unos sobreprotectores con ella espantándole a cuanto pretendiente le saliera, esa era la razón por la que si un día llegaba a tener hijos deseaba que todos fueran hombres o que no saquen su encanto porque de ser diferente tendría que ir pensando en meter a sus hijas a un convento, cosa que ni con tantos intentos logro Fugaku con Ayari.

* * *

Sasori estaba en su oficina, no había dormido y eso lo dejaban ver esas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Se había pasado todo un día buscando a Sakura, pero de ella ni sus luces, además había estado afuera del departamento de Ino. ¡Claro! después de que ella lo dejo de golpear, y ahí comprobó que la peli-rosa no se había parado ahí y sabia que si le preguntaba a la rubia esta no le diría nada y lo volvería a golpear. Si de por sí ya está lleno de rasguños, moretones de esa rubia salvaje.

En verdad estaba preocupado y él sabía que era porque si ella quería lo dejaba en la ruina, pero aun mantenía la esperanza de convencerla y seguir siendo millonario, seguía ignorando esa opresión en su pecho con solo imaginar que ella le pida el divorcio.

Estaba tan preocupado por Sakura que se le había olvidado la pelinegra Uchiha, ni siquiera había pensando un segundo en ella.

En eso sonó el teléfono celular, y rápidamente lo saco de su bolcillo pensando que se trataba de Sakura, pero al ver que era el teléfono de su hermana frunció el entrecejo desilusionado pero igual contesto.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Karin? –dice furioso.

-Por tu humor creo que te va igual de mal que a mí. –dice frustrada. –aunque no creo que te baya tan mal después de todo siempre fuiste más discreto.

-Explícate y déjate de rodeos idiota.

-El plan fallo, Uchiha me descubrió engañándolo ayer en su cama.

-Siempre te dije que no lo hicieras en su propia casa pero te encanta la adrenalina. –dijo cortante. –espero que lo convenzas de que te perdone o papá estará muy molesto contigo porque no lograste obtener la fortuna de ese idiota.

-Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo, ya me las arreglare, solo hable haber si se te ocurría algo a ti.

-No tengo cabeza ahorita para pensar, así que pregúntale a papá o que se yo. –dice cortante.

-Que más. –dijo resignada. – pero cambiando de tema… ¿dime hermano? ¿qué te tiene así? ¿problemas con tu fea esposa? –pregunta burlona.

-¡No le digas así! –gruño molesto.

-¡Oh vamos Sasori! ¿no me dirás que te enamoraste y ahora la defiendes? Si hasta tu mismo le decías así y hasta peor aún, recuerdo lo enojado que te pusiste cuando papá te enseño la foto de la tipa que tendrías que enamorar. –dijo con burla.

-Deja de decir tonterías y mejor concéntrate a arreglar tu matrimonio. molesto y cortando la llamada._ –( ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué me moleste porque la llamara así? ¿Por qué siento esto?)_ –el pelirrojo se tocaba el pecho justo en el lado izquierdo.

* * *

Itachi y Ayari habían entrado a la mansión de su hermano y les habían ordenado a la servidumbre que no le dijeran nada a Karin, al ser ellos también dueños de la mansión, además que conocían a Itachi no dudaron en obedecer, como tampoco desobedecieron cuando les ordenaron irse de casa.

Los hermanos estaban fuera del estudio y habían escuchado la conversación que tenia Karin en el teléfono, cuando escucharon el nombre de Sasori se miraron impresionados entre sí.

-¿crees que sea el mismo Sasori? –pregunta Itachi en un susurro.

-¿Qué otro Sasori conoces que tenga pelo rojo como esa zorra, además que este casado con alguien de mucho dinero? –le contesta en un susurro su hermana.

-Buen punto, aun así no perdemos nada con investigarlos más. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-¿Investigar más qué? –ambos miraron hacia la puerta viendo a Karin apuntándolos con una pistola.

-Cuñada. –dice ambos de los más tranquilos.—nos escuchaste todo ¿verdad?

-¿Ustedes que creen? –pregunta sonriendo de forma torcida.

-No pues si de idiota no tienes nada, ya veo como lograste enruedar a mi hermano. –dice Itachi con desagrado y Karin sonríe de forma torcida.

-Así que eres estafadora profesional. –dice Ayari pensativa sobándose la barbilla.

-Solo porque están por morir. –dijo caminando hacia la pelinegra poniéndole el arma en la frente. –te diré la verdad y después de matarlos matare a su idiota hermano para así quedarme con la fortuna que él tiene. –dijo triunfante. –a como van las cosas le veo como única solución… eso es una lástima porque tu hermano al ser el más joven y apuesto con los que me he casado pensaba dejarlo vivo más tiempo, pero prefiero el dinero. –una sonrisa de psicópata adorno su rostro mientras que ambos Uchiha tenían el entrecejo fruncido. –tu hermanito es mi cuarto esposo y sus antecesores murieron en mis manos de diferente formas… ¡claro! formas en las que yo siendo cuidadosa no se me vía como una sospechosa.

-¿puedo decir mi último deseo? –pregunta con inocencia Ayari.

-Claro cuñada. –dice irónica.

-¿puedes matarte antes que a mí? –pregunta como niña buena.

-¡No! –grita furiosa e Itachi sonríe socarrón.

-Bueno… ¿puedes darme el arma para matarte yo? –puso más cara de inocencia mientras parpadeaba e Itachi se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-¡Claro que no tarada! –grita exaltada y con un gran tic marcado en su ceja.

-Entiendo. –dijo suspirando con pesadez. – ¿al menos me dejas decir mis últimas palabras?

-Dilas de una jodida vez. –dijo con fastidio y con su tic más marcado.

-Los malos siempre hablan mucho. –dijo con burla en el momento que le dio un golpe en la nariz con su palma aturdiéndola y rápidamente Itachi le quito el arma.

-Ahora le veo lo bueno a que sepas pelear. –dijo divertido Itachi apuntándole con el arma a Karin que los miraba furioso mientras trataba de detener el sangrado en su nariz y Ayari sonrío deforma torcida.

-¡Zorra! ¡me rompiste la nariz! –grita furiosa Karin.

-Eso es el peor de los sufrimientos que tendrás por haberte metido con las personas equivocadas. –responde con arrogancia. –nii-san dame tu corbata. –Itachi sin preguntar se la dio y Ayari camino hacia Karin. –se buena y dame tu manitas o nii-san jalara el gatillo. –dijo con burla y Karin miro de reojo a Itachi viendo como este la miraba amenazante decidió obedecer dejándose amarra.

-Como dijo mi hermanita. Nadie se mete con un Uchiha y sale ileso de esta. –dijo con burla Itachi. –camina hacia el sótano escoba con patas y no intentes nada que no dudare y volarte los sesos. –dijo con burla amenazándola con el arma.

A Karin no le quedo de otra que obedecerlos siendo seguida por los hermanos Uchiha que no la perdían de vista sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Por cierto nii-san, que malo eres para los apodos.—dijo con burla Ayari.

-¿a si? Dime uno mejor. –dijo igual de burlón.

-¿Qué tal paleta topsipop?

-Ese está más soso hermanita.

-Lo sé, también soy pésima para los apodos. –dijo divertida y su hermano negó resignado mientras que Karin gruñía molesta.

* * *

Sakura había logrado convencer a Kakashi para que no hiciera nada en contra de Sasori por el momento. Ahorita su hermano había salido a trabajar y ella se había quedado en el departamento de él sin saber mucho que hacer. Por el momento se estaba entreteniendo viendo televisión en la sala, pero más que nada parecía tener la mirada perdida pensando en otras cosas.

-¡Olvide avisarle a la cerda! –grito de pronto poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia donde su hermano tenía el teléfono, no usaba su celular porque lo tenía apagado desde el día que vio a Sasori con la Uchiha.

-¿diga? –contestaron al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿cerda?

-¡Maldita frentona! ¡Me tienes con el alma en hilo! –grito la rubia haciendo que Sakura se aleje un poco el teléfono de su oreja para no quedar sorda. – ¿dime? ¿estás bien? ¿no le paso nada al bebé? ¿tomaste tus vitaminas y el acido fólico? ¿no intentaste suicidarte?

-Si te calmas podría explicarte todo. —dice con algo de fastidio Sakura.

-¡¿Cómo pides que me calme? ¡estoy preocupada por ti y mi sobrino!... haber primero dime ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-Estoy en el departamento de mi hermano.

-¡¿Kakashi está aquí? –grito de forma más escandalosa provocando que a Sakura casi se le reviente un tímpano.

-Cerda ayer te conté que me lo encontré afuera de tu departamento.

-¡Oh! Es verdad. –vil mente se vio como al teléfono le resbalaba una gota de sudor.

* * *

En el sótano que solo era alumbrado por un pequeña bombilla se encontraba Itachi sentado en una vieja silla de madera y frente a él estaba una caja algo aterrada en donde tenía abierta una laptop. Ayari se encontraba atrás de él viendo lo que buscaba en la computadora. Y en uno de los soportes que estaban ahí se encontraba Karin amarrada fulminándolos con la mirada, pero no podía siquiera quejarse porque le habían puesto un trapo sucio en la boca, el cual amarraron con un trapo viejo que encontraron por ahí.

-¿encontraste algo aniki? –pregunta ya aburrida la chica.

-Pues solo las noticias de las muertes de los que fueron los esposos de Karin y los nombres que uso. –dijo con fastidio. – ¿Karin es tu verdadero nombre? –pregunta con fastidio mirando a la pelirroja, a la cual su rostro estaba manchado de sangre que aun derramaba su nariz al ser quebrada.

-Mueve tu cabeza si es si o no zorrita, y si no eres sincera romperé otra cosa de tu linda carita. –dijo con fastidio Ayari y la pelirroja ensancho los ojos asustada asintiendo levemente.

-Ayari quítale esos trapos de la boca. Necesito que hable. –ordeno Itachi con fastidio.

-Esto es emocionante. Me siento como unos villanos. –dijo con cierto toque sádico y emocionado e Itachi sonrío divertido.

-¡Malditos bastardos! ¡cuando me suelte no vivirán para contarlo! –grito Karin cuando le destaparon la boca.

-Como si te fuéramos a soltar así como así. –dice con burla Ayari.

-Bien zanahoria, dinos ¿Cuál es tu verdadero apellido y el nombre de tu padre? Para haberlos entrenado tan bien imagino que él debió de ser un -estafador muy bueno en sus tiempos de gloria. –dijo con algo de molestia Itachi.

-Jamás les diré eso. Mátenme, pero no echare de cabeza a mi familia. –grito furiosa, su voz sonaba algo gangosa debido a la ruptura en su nariz.

-Me imagine que diría algo así. –dijo Itachi soltando un largo suspiro. –en fin, ya encontrare la forma de hallar información de tu familia para meterla a una cárcel que es donde deben estar por haber intentando meterse con nosotros. –dijo con seguridad. –en cuanto a ti, firma unos papeles que trajimos. –Ayari se descolgó la mochila que colgaba de sus hombros y de ahí saco una carpeta.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –pregunta la pelirroja temerosa alcanzando a leer algunas cosas en los papeles.

-El divorcio y unos papeles donde dice que renuncias a cualquier cosa que Sasuke tenga. –explico con burla Ayari y Karin la miro horrorizada. –ya sabes, el ser millonarios se consiguen jueces buenos y abogados excelentes que hacen estos procesos muy rápido y nos entregan estos papeles con facilidad, solo hay que soltar algunos billetes que con tal de deshacerse de ti valen la pena. –dijo con diversión e Itachi sonrío de forma torcida.

-Me niego a firmar eso. No renunciare a ningún centavo de Sasuke, me pertenece por derecho, después de todo fui su esposa y lo satisfice como tal. –dijo furiosa.

-Si lo que quieres es dinero por darle sexo a mi hermano con gusto te lo daré, con tal de que firmes esos papeles… ¡al fin y al cabo tengo presente que hasta la peor de las prostitutas deben tener su pago! –dijo con desprecio Itachi y Ayari sonrío socarrona.

-No digas estupideces que yo no soy una zorra cualquiera, mis servicios son mucho más caros que cualquier prostituta y no renunciare a la mitrad de los bienes de Sasuke por nada, eso es mío, yo me lo gane. –dijo decidida.

-¿Por qué las personas como ustedes nunca ponen las cosas fáciles? –dijo con aburrimiento Itachi sacando su celular del bolsillo, presiono una tecla y se comenzó a oír todo lo que dijo Karin mientras amenazaba a Ayari haciendo que esta ensanchara los ojos.

-Por eso digo que los malos siempre hablan mucho antes de matar al bueno. Si yo fuera malo ni aun estando muerto mi enemigo revelo mis planes. Uno nunca sabe quien estará escuchando, ya ves que hasta las paredes tienen oídos. –dijo despreocupada Ayari moviendo sus mano de forma despreocupado.

-Concuerdo contigo imoto. Si yo fuera malo ni siquiera hablaría, eso sería revelar muchas cosas. –dijo con un toque divertido Itachi.

-Más bien yo te veo siendo malo por obligación, ya sabes de esos que se vuelven o hacen creer que son malos porque protegen algo. –dijo con burla Ayari.

-¿enserio? También me lo parece. –dijo pensativo sobándose la barbilla. –bueno cuñada. –lo ultimo lo dijo irónico, mirando a Karin que los miraba furiosa. – la pregunta del millón dedolares ¿firmaras y te vas como digna perdedora o llevo esta grabación a la policía y te hundo? –pregunta con diversión.

-Firmare. –dijo rendida y los Uchiha sonrieron triunfantes.

Ayari le desamarro una mano y le extendió una pluma mientras le ponía los papeles en frente. Karin miro de reojo a la chica y de un rápido movimiento estuvo por encajarle la pluma en la garganta pero Ayari tomándola en un puño había logrado detenerla sorprendiendo a la pelirroja mientras que Itachi suspiraba aliviado.

-Siempre he estado agradecido de los buenos reflejos que tienen los Uchiha, pero nunca tanto como ahora. –dijo con alivio el pelinegro.

Ayari sonrío de forma torcida y le arrebato la pluma a la pelirroja, la cual seguía impresionada mirándola.

-Qué bueno que estuve alerta, después de todo imagine que deberías estar lo suficiente entrenada para saber usar cualquier cosa como arma, no por nada supiste como matar a eso hombres. –dijo despreocupada Ayari justo en el momento que le entierra la pluma en ese brazo a Karin sacándole un grito desgarrador a esta.

-¿no cree que eso fue algo sádico? –pregunta despreocupado Itachi.

-Si, por eso te digo que me queda más ser mala que a ti. –dijo juguetona. –eso es para que la niña entienda que no debe tratar de lastimar a un Uchiha. –dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Karin como si fuera un perro.

-¡Oh! siendo por eso está bien. –dijo Itachi agitando su mano restándole importancia. –dale otra pluma para que firme. No creo que intente algo mas después de todo ya sabe más o menos a lo que se enfrenta, además con ese brazo lastimado dudo que tenga flexibilidad. –dice con diversión. –y por sus gritos y expresiones veo que es la primera vez que está en esa situación. Si yo fuera un padre estafador que usa sus hijos los entrañaría mejor. –dijo de forma socarrona.

-Yo también. –dijo Ayari sacando una pluma nueva y dándosela a Karin que temerosa se dedico a firmar mientras Ayari cambiaba de hoja indicándole donde más debería firmar.

-Oye Ayari se me ocurrió que cuando papá muera y podamos dedicarnos a lo que queramos podríamos ser una clase de espías o malvados villanos. Hacemos buen equipo. –dice de forma bromista.

-No sería mala idea nii-san. Seriamos algo así como los hermano Uchiha. –dice siguiéndole el juego sin dejar de ver los papéeles que la pelirroja firma. –ahora que Sasuke está soltero podría entrarle al grupo.

-Si, pienso que tres seria un número perfecto, cubriríamos todos los rangos necesarios, además hay que admitir que Sasuke tiene muy buenas habilidades y enojado puede llegar a ser demasiado sádico. –dijo pensativo. –pronto veras ese lado de Sasukito que no habías conocido cu-ña-da. –dice con burla mirando a Karin, la cual se estremeció, si Sasuke tenía un grado sádico como esos dos no quería ni verlo estando los tres juntos.

-¡Qué buena niña! ¿vez que era muy fácil? –dice Ayari cuando termina de firmar todos los papeles y acariciándole la cabeza nuevamente en forma de premio.

La pelirroja no lo admitía, pero estaba muy asustada, ese par hablaba de una forma tan tranquila que lo hacía espeluznante, además que se notaba que no les afectaba nada, lo que le hacía pensar que incluso estarían dispuestos a matarla, después de todos son inteligentes y sabrían como esconder un crimen así.

-Ya le mande un mensaje a Sasuke para que llegara. –dijo Itachi con tranquilidad. –y le mande otro a ellos.—dijo mirando con diversión a Ayari-

-¿ellos? ¿de quienes hablan? –pregunta temerosa Karin, su cabeza estaba creando ideas como que eran alguna clase de asesinos o violadores.

-Unos amigos que dudo te caigan bien. –responde de forma traviesa Itachi asustando mas a Karin.

* * *

Sasuke había llegado a la mansión junto con Suigetsu, ambos estaban extrañados porque no hubiera ningún empleado en la mansión.

-Este ambiente es como de una película de acción. –dijo pensativo Suigetsu.

Sasuke rodo los ojos y saco su celular marcando el numero de su hermano para saber donde estaban o si lo habían engañado respecto al lugar donde se encontraban.

-¿ya llegaste Sasuke? –se oye la voz de Itachi al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, ¿Dónde demonios se metieron?

-El sótano.

-¿en el sótano? ¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañado pero no recibió respuesta ya que su hermano le había colgado haciendo que el pelinegro mirara extrañado el teléfono al igual que Suigetsu. – ¿Por qué demonios estarán en el sótano? –pregunta mirando a Suigetsu que reflejaba también la duda en sus ojos, pero de pronto su rostro mostro horror.

-¿la habrán matado? –pregunta espantado.

-No digas idioteces. –dijo con seguridad empezando a caminar hacia el sótano. –aunque con esos dos no se sabe, siempre pensé que estaban algo locos. –dijo inseguro mirando al peli-blanco de reojo.

-Sasuke. –dijo palmeándole el hombro. –créeme amigo que tu entrar en el nivel de locura de ellos.

-Idiota. –dice el pelinegro rechinando los dientes.

Cuando Suigetsu y Sasuke entraron en el sótano desencajaron la mandíbula ante el escenario. Ahí estaba Karin amarrada con una pluma encajada en el brazo derecho, la cara manchada de sangre, la nariz por un lado perfectamente dejando ver que se la habían quebrado. Itachi sentando en una silla, enfrente de la laptop encima de una caja de cartón y alado del computador un arma. Ayari sentada en el piso alado de Itachi. Ambos hermano miraban aburridos a los que estaban en la entrada.

-¡Genial! ¡esto parece el típico escenario de una película de torturas! –dijo emocionado el peliblanco y Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-Jamás pensé que su forma de humillar era torturándola. –dijo Sasuke extrañado.

-La ex cuñada nos obligo llegar a esto. —dijo Itachi despreocupado. –esto dijo mientras amenazaba a tu hermanita con la pistola. –dijo Itachi volviendo a poner la grabación en su celular. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo mirando de forma amenazante a Karin, la cual lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

-¡Fiu...! ¡valla fichita que escogiste como esposa amigo! –dijo impresionado palmeándole la espalda a su amigo, el cual no dejaba de ver a Karin.

-Sasukito, te juro que ellos me obligaron a decir eso para quedar mal contigo y hacerme firmar el divorcio, pero todos es mentira yo te amo. –dijo con voz llorosa haciendo que Ayarei, Itachi y Suigetsu rodaran los ojos.

-¿amenazaste a mi hermana con un arma? –pregunta Sasuke furioso haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime, menos Karin que no podía al estar amarrada.

-Amigo creo que ese no era el punto. –dijo Suigetsu mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Si es el punto! –dijo molesto Sasuke caminando a grandes zancadas hacia Karin, la cual lo miraba temerosa por que la miraba con instintos asesinos. – que esta zorra me haya engatusado para quedarse con mi fortuna eso se arregla metiéndola a la cárcel, pero esta maldita zorra amenazo a mi hermanita con un arma y estaba dispuesta a matarla, eso no te lo perdono. –dijo furioso.

-El lado protector de Sasuke da miedo. –comenta Suigetsu e Itachi asintió divertido.

-Son tan lindos mis hermanos cuando me defienden y quieren molera golpes quienes me amenazan. –dijo maravillada Ayari viendo admirada a Sasuke.

Sasuke se inclino y con sus dedos tomo la barbilla de Karin levantándola para verla a los ojos asustándola más por tener esa mirada asesina clavada en sus ojos.

-Escucha cariño, por mi me vale que antes de esto hayas logrado sacarme la fortuna que quieras, eso para mí es como quitarme un grano de arena. –dijo apretándole la barbilla sacándole un gemido de dolor. –pero que te quede claro que nadie se mete con un Uchiha y sale ileso de ello. –con desprecio Sasuke que le dio una bofetada que le volteo el rostro impresionando a Suigetsu, el conocía bien a su amigo y sabia que nunca se atrevería a levantarle una mano a una mujer y si lo hizo ahora por primera vez era porque realmente estaba muy enfadado por lo que esa mujer le hizo a su hermana.

Sasuke se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Karin mirando a sus hermanos con indiferencia.

-Hagan lo que quieran con ella. No quiero más contacto con esta basura. –dijo con frialdad.

-¡Sasuke! –grito Karin mas el hombre la ignorar, ni siquiera la miro.

-Ya lo hicimos ototo, en una rato llega la policía por ella y con las pruebas e influencias que tenemos se pudrirá en la cárcel y nadie por muy poderoso que sea la podrá sacar. –dijo despreocupado Itachi.

-Pero ustedes dijeron que si firmaba esos papeles no me meterían a la cárcel. –dijo molesta Karin.

-¡Mentimos! –dijeron Ayari e Itachia la vez.

-Esto te enseñara una importante lección. –dijo Ayari mirándola con burla.

-Nunca te metas con un Uchiha y mucho menos confíes en uno. –dijo Sasuke mirándola con frialdad.

-Y menos confíes cuando los Uchiha te consideran un enemigo o como a ti un estorbo. –dijo con burla Itachi mirándola de forma gélida.

Karin los miraba entre molesta, asustada y rendida, muy tarde se había dado cuenta que el peor error de su vida había sido meterse con esa familia, si así eran los hijos no quería ni imaginarse como seria los padres, en verdad no quería averiguarlo, incluso se daba bien servido con esto.

_-(por lo menos a mi me quedo muy claro que es mejor tener a los Uchiha como amigos que como enemigos)_ –Suigetsu paso saliva con dificultad viendo a las tres imponentes figuras de los hermanos Uchiha.

**Continuara**

**jojojojo eso te pasa por hacer sufrir a un uchiha kaarin wuajajajajaja y mas cuando se trata de mi uchiha favorito *¬***

**jajjaja ke onda con los hermanos uchiha stan tal para cual y suigetsu cayo ante el encanto de uno de ellos jajajajaja**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BESOTES**

**POR CIERTO ESPERO KE CELEBREN LA DESPEDIDA DL AÑO A TODO LO KE DA!**

**LICOR A MONTON!**

**OH! COMO AMO STOS DIAS *O***


	4. De regreso a Japón

**De regreso a Japón**

Los hermanos Uchiha junto con Suigetsu estaban fuera de la misión de Sasuke mirando divertidos como algunos policías se llevaban a Karin esposada, la cual gritaba maldiciones en contra de los Uchiha.

-¡bye, bye zanahoria! –decía juguetón Suigetsu agitando su mano hacia la patrulla que se llevaba a la pelirroja.

-Mi abogado se encargara de llevar las pruebas, ya le mande la conversación y debe ir camino a la comisaria. –dijo indiferente Itachi y sus hermanos asintieron.

-La genialidad de los Uchiha me sorprende. –dijo impresionado el peliblanco siendo completamente ignorado por los pelinegros.

-Suigetsu. –llamo Ayari de forma cortante.

-Dime amorcito. —dijo meloso haciendo que los varones pelinegros fruncieran el entrecejo.

-Vamos a mi habitación para que me quites el estrés. –dijo indiferente caminando nuevamente hacia adentro de la mansión.

¡Claro! –dijo emocionado siguiéndola dejando a Sasuke e Itachi con la mandíbula desencajada.

-Pero... ¿Qué demonios se crees esta mocosa puberta y ese maldito pedófilo que le sigue el juego? –dijo molesto Sasuke reaccionando dando media vuelta dispuesto a seguirlos y moler a golpes a su amigo, pero se detuvo cuando Itachi lo tomo del brazo. Sasuke molesto volteo a verlo. – ¿Qué demonios te pasa Itachi? ¿Qué no vez que esa mocosa esta por tirarse a Suigetsu? En vez de detenerme deberías ayudarme a moler a golpes a ese cabrón. –dijo molesto e Itachi soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Créeme me muero por ir a detenerlos, pero yo que he vivido más tiempo que tú con ella ya en estado de hormonas funcionando, se que por más que se lo neguemos igual se lo terminara follando. Eso harías tú, eso haría yo y eso haría un Uchiha, y ella como tal no será la acepción. –dijo con fastidio. – te lo dice la voz de la experiencia, ya hasta un amigo mío se tiro y si no se tira a los demás es porque no le gustan. –dijo con deprecio y Sasuke bajo la cabeza rendido sabiendo que tenia la razón.

-¿Por qué no saco los genes puritanos de mamá y saco los casanovas de los Uchiha? –pregunta derrotado.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo ototo. –dijo igual de resignado pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico y adentrándose con él a la mansión.

-Itrachi distraerme porque te juro que si los oigo gemir me convertiré en el asesino de mi idiota amigo. –dijo Sasuke suplicante mirando de reojo a Itachi.

-Yo también necesito entretenerme o también me convertiré en asesino, lo mejor será ir a comer fueras y regresar en un buen rato para abstenernos de matar al idiota de Suigetsu. Y sirve que planeamos como castigar a esa mocosa impertinente y hacer pagar a Suigetsu. –dijo dando media vuelta para salir de la mansión llevándose a su hermano consigo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ayari había despertado y se sentó en la cama viendo de reojo el cuerpo desnudo de Suigetsu acostado a su lado boca abajo. Con aburrimiento se puso de pie dejando ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo y tomo algunas prendas de su ropa para después ir al baño que había en la habitación.

Cuando salió de bañarse vio a Suigetsu aun dormido, incluso roncaba levemente, solo rodo los ojos y se encamino hacia la puerta para abrirla, no sin antes echarle una última mirada.

-(_podrá ser algo idiota, pero en la cama es bueno)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno sus labios antes de salir de la habitación.

Camino hacia la cocina y ahí vio a Itachi sentado en una de las sillas bebiendo una taza de café mientras miraba la pantalla de su laptop con tranquilidad. Una finas y elegantes gafas de aumento adornaban sus ojos haciéndolo ver más sensual y provocativo.

-¡Buenos días! –dice aflojerada Ayari.

-¡Buenos días! –le responde Itachi sin siquiera voltear a verla. –ya no tardan en traer el desayuno. –dijo indiferente. –por cierto Sasuke piensa castigarte por follarte a su amigo. –dijo con burla y Ayari rodo los ojos.

-Me da igual, goce como se debe anoche, así que vale la pena. –dijo despreocupada sentados a su lado para ver lo que está haciendo en la computadora e Itachi le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja.

-No necesitaba saber eso. –dijo con molestia y Ayari se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy tratando de buscar más información sobre Sasori, tal vez él nos guie más hacia su padre, pero aun no sé si usa sus apellidos o nombres verdaderos y lo único que encuentro de él son fotos o artículos sobre sus logros en la empresa Haruno. Por cierto fotos de su esposa no salen. No la conozco en persona como tampoco a su hermano, pero imagino que la esposa de Sasori debe de ser muy hermosa, después de todo logre conocer de niño a su difunta medre y su belleza hipnotizaste es difícil de olvidar por muy pequeño que haya sido. –dijo con algo de perversión y curiosidad por conocer a la esposa de Sasori.

-Pues Haruno Sakura puede tenerlo todo menos belleza. –dice con burla Ayari arrebatándole la laptop para ella misma buscarle alguna foto de Sakura e Itachi curioso la miro. –es la de pelo rosa. –dijo triunfante por al fin encontrar una foto, había tardado, pero finalmente pudo dar con una.

Cuando Itachi la vio desencajo la mandíbula y se quito las gafas para limpiarlas y volvérselas a poner, pero al comprobar que había visto bien desde la primera vez la frente se le coloreo de azul mientras que Ayari la miraba divertida.

-Que mal gusto tiene Sasori. –dijo Itachi mirando la foto con desagrado.

-Recuerda que anda con ella por su dinero y entre más fea más fácil de engañar, aunque Sasuke aun siendo muy apuesto no logro salvarse. –dijo despreocupada e Itachi asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Lo único sobresaliente es su pelo.

-Y sus ojos, solo en persona el color jade se logra ver con claridad. –explico Ayari.

-Ahora entiendo porque Sasori le es infiel y se fijo en ti, con esa esposa hasta yo lo haría. –dijo con burla.

-¡¿Ayari también se follo al presidente de las empresas Haruno? !–pregunta molesta una voz en la entrada haciendo que tanto Itachi como Ayari miren viendo a Sasuke parado con expresión furiosa. –Itachi esa niña bajo tu tutela se empeoro. Ya sabía yo que viviendo contigo no era buena idea, pero papá no me escucho. –dijo con pesar tocándose la frente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ya te dije que la culpa no es mía, ya venía así de fábrica. –Ayari sonrío de forma socarrona.

-Pero tú aportas mucho dejándola hacer lo que quiere. –dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Ya te dije ayer que es una Uchiha y por más que le neguemos algo hará lo que se le pegue su regalada gana, eso harías tú y eso haría yo, lo sabes perfectamente. Así que soy inteligente sabiendo que solo pierdo tiempo y saliva tratando de prohibirle cosas porque igual las hará. –se defendió con seguridad y Sasuke suspiro con pesadez mientras que la pelinegra agrandaba su sonrisa.

-Lo peor es que con un hombre casado ¿tienes idea de cómo se sentirá su esposa? –pregunta Sasuke molesto mirando a su hermana.

-Y fue peor aún, la esposa los vio. –dijo con burla Itachi y Sasuke mejor se sentó en una silla ya que tanta información de lo descarriada que andaba su hermana le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

-Pobre mujer. –dijo con lastima Sasuke.

-No exageres hermano, eso de que te hayan puesto los cuernos te hizo más sentimental. –dice con aburrimiento Ayari. –el mundo está lleno de infidelidades y una mas no afecta. –dijo despreocupada.

-Ayari tiene razón otouto, recuerda que antes de casarte tú también te tirabas una que otra casada. –dijo con burla Itachi.

-Pues sí, pero el saber que es estar en el otro lado del espejo hace que te des cuenta de muchas cosas. Y a mí me sirvió para saber qué es lo que se siente saber que te han visto la cara de idiota. –dijo con molestia y sus hermanos bajaron la cabeza derrotado recordando la mirada llena de dolor que ayer habían visto en Sasuke. –Ayari ya tengo tu castigo por follarte al idiota de Suigetsu en mi propia casa. –dijo Sasuke en forma de regaño y Ayari lo miro con aburrimiento mientras que Itachi sonreía divertido. –no sé cómo le harás y no me importa, pero en unas horas más regresamos a Japón, buscaras a esa mujer y le dirás que su esposo es un estafados, la ayudaras a librarse de él y si ella lo desea a vengarse. –dijo firme y Ayari ensancho los ojos horrorizada por tener que lidiar con esa peli-rosa nuevamente mientras que Itachi se divertía de lo lindo.

_-(hay que admitir que Sasuke es mejor en los castigos que yo. A ver si así aprende Ayari a no meterse con los amigos de sus hermanos. Es algo desagradable saber que un amigo se follo a mi hermanita u.u)_

-¡¿estás loco? –dice molesta y Sasuke sonreía de forma torcida sabiendo que con eso su hermana aprenderá la lección. – ¡esa mujer es algo desesperante, histérica y gritona!

-Es lógico que hayas tenido esa impresión al principio de ella, después de todo te tiraste a su esposo. –dijo cortante Sasuke.

-¡Ni siquiera me lo tire, solo me beso! –se defendió la chica.

-Pero iban con intenciones de algo mas, así que deja de quejarte y cumple con ese castigo o te juro por mi apellido que valiéndome el castigo que padre me ponga le diré lo que hiciste con Suigetsiu y no solo eso lo ayudare a que te interne en un convento. –dijo firme.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió. –dijo con burla Itachi. –te dije que Sasuke es más estricto que yo y más ingenioso para los castigos. –dijo con diversión palmeándole el hombro a su hermana que estaba cruzada de brazos fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada y este hacia lo mismo, pero sonriendo triunfante.

-Buenos días. –dice un adormilado Suigetsu que al ver la pelea de miradas entre Sasuke y Ayari se extraña. – ¿me perdí de algo?

-Ya verás de que te perdiste. –dice Sasuke dejando su pelea de miradas y poniéndose de pie mirando amenazante a Suigetsu.

-¿Disfrutaste follarte a mi hermanita? –pregunta Itachi poniéndose de pie mirándolo igual de amenazante.

-¡Sí! ¡mucho! ¡es una fiera en la cama! –dijo pervertido pero al ver como un aura espeluznante rodeaba el cuerpo de ambos pelinegro palideció y se alejaba caminando hacia atrás, pero desgraciadamente topo con la pared. – vale la pena morir si la razón es haberme follado a la hermosa de Ayari-chan. –dijo resignado cerrando los ojos sabiendo que le echo más leña al fuego.

-Estas muerto idiota. –dijeron amenazantes ambos hermanos tronándose los dedos.

Ayari molesta se puso de pie, no estaba de humor para ver como sus hermanos molían a golpes a Suigetsu, y el hambre se le había ido, Sasuke se había pasado con su castigo, así que furiosa salió de la cocina oyendo como los gritos desgarradores de Suigetsu se oían junto con golpes.

* * *

Afuera de la mansión de Sasuke se ve un elegante limosina y al chofer de esta metiendo las maletas de los hermanos Uchiha en la cajuela.

En la entrada con muletas, vendas por todo el cuerpo al grado de parecer momia estaba Suigetsu, al cual solo se le veían los ojos, nariz y boca. Enfrente de él estaban los tres hermanos Uchiha responsables de dejarlo en esa situación.

-Escucha tarado. Te quedaras a cargo de la empresa de aquí y también cuidaras mi casa. –dijo en forma de orden y Suigetsu asintió. –yo me tomare estas vacaciones porque creo que las necesito, aun así no dejare de checar para ver cómo van avanzando las cosas y quiero que me mantengas al tanto de todo. –siguió diciendo el desconsiderado de Sasuke que ni porque su amigo estaba así le daba un descanso.

-Si Sasuke, váyanse con cuidado. –dijo con aburrimiento Suigetsu, no le dolían tanto sus heridas porque el médico le dio un buen analgésico, pero según él esa paliza valía la pena después de la fogosa sesión de sexo que tuvo con la pelinegra. –Ayari. –dijo mirando a la pelinegra con corazones en los ojos y esta lo fulmino con la mirada, ya que según ella él tenía la culpa de que la castigaran (que maldita ¬¬ ella fue la que empezó todo y por su culpa el pobre de Sui-chan quedo así T.T ven Sui-chan yo te curare las heridas *o*) –prometo que aunque estemos separados por miles de kilómetros seguiré pensando en ti y esa hermosa noche donde sentí tu cuerpo en mis brazos y bese cada rincón de tu cuerpo.—dijo en forma poética.

_-(¿que este no aprende?)_ –pensaron tanto Sasuke como Itachi con un tic nervioso en su ceja mientras una vena se les hinchaba en la frente.

-No estés triste que un día nos reuniremos y volveremos a amarnos, en un colchón, una cama, la cocina, el piso o donde más te guste amor mío. –seguía aun con su raro tono poético y Ayari solo rodo los ojos.

-Ya cállate idiota, solo fue sexo y confórmate con haberme tenido una vez, porque no había nadie más, de ahí no se volverá a repetir…. No repito babas ni fluidos, no eres tan bueno para eso. –dijo con desprecio dando media vuelta y adentrándose a la limosina.

Suigetsu quedo en shock con una flecha clavada en el corazón, de pronto bajo la cabeza derrotado y un aura triste rodeo su cuerpo. Itachi y Sasuke sentían pena por él, ya que fue despreciado cruel mente, bueno para que mentir, la verdad se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, la forma en la que su hermana lo desprecio después de haberlo usado, se les hizo muy familiar.

_-(digna Uchiha y hermana nuestra)_ –pensaron orgullosos Sasuke e Itachi.

-¿con que así se sientes las mujeres que Sasuke despreciaba después de fallárselas, esas de las que yo me burlaba? –dijo tristemente Suigetsu. –bien dicen que todo en esta vida se paga y yo estoy pagando mis burlas sintiendo en sangre propia el desprecio de un Uchiha… de un ser hermoso e inalcanzable para un simple mortal como yo. –dijo dramático y melancólico.

-Sabrás vivir con eso. –dijo burlón Itachi palmeándole un hombro para después dar media vuelta y adentrarse a la limosina junto su hermana.

-No vemos amigo, y eso te ganas por caer ante el encanto Uchiha del que tanto te burlabas y asegurabas que eran idiotas las mujeres que caían ante el. –dijo con burla palmeándole también un hombro y dando media vuelta dejando a un mas deprimido Suigetsu.

La limosina avanzo y Suigetsu levanto la mirada dejando ver sus lágrimas de cocodrilo correr por sus mejillas.

-¡GAVIOTA!... digo…. ¡AYARI! –gritó dramático acá bien estilo telenovela tocándose el pecho justo donde está el corazón.

Dentro de la limosina que ya estaba algo alejada, los hermanos Uchiha y el chofer alcanzaron a escuchar el dramático grito y les resbalo una gota de sudor en su frente.

-Lo dejaste bien coladito. –dijo burlón Itachi y Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-No es el primero ni el ultimo, aprenderá a vivir con eso como los demás.—dijo arrogante sonriendo de forma torcida.

_-(¿a quién me recuerda esa arrogancia y ego enorme?)_ –ambos pelinegro tenían una enorme gota de sudor resbalando por su frente sintiendo varios dejavu.

* * *

Sakura y Kakashi estaba comiendo tranquilamente en el pequeño comedor que había en el modesto departamento de Kakashi.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que Sakura descubrió la infidelidad de su esposo y desde que se estaba quedando con Kakashi, al no tener ropa ahí se ha estado vistiendo con alguna que le presta su hermano, aunque lógicamente le queda demasiado holgada.

En esos cuatro días no había dejado tenerse conversación con su marido y la verdad no había logrado aclararse y saber qué hacer. Una parte de ella quería regresar con él y perdonarlo si él le decía que no lo volvería hacer, esa era su parte irracional. Pero su parte racional se negaba a eso, le decía que tuviera dignidad, que aunque estuviera esperando un hijo de él no se merecía su perdón al menos que hiciera muchos meritos, meritos que sabia no haría alguien tan frio como Sasori, en cuanto a su bebé ella sola podría sacarlo adelante, no era ni la primera ni la ultima madre soltera.

En cuanto a Kakashi, se había tendido que aguantar esos cuatro días para ir a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado que hizo sufrir a su hermana, sabía que por algo nuca le cayó bien cuando lo vio de lejos, le dio mala espina.

Sabia, más bien presentía que ese desgraciado andaba con su hermana por el dinero y se moría por ir a quitarle su lugar como presidente de la compañía, nada más para joderlo, pero él no podía decidir sobre eso, esa decisión solo estaba en su hermana que era la única como socia mayoritaria que podía cambiar de presidente.

Por otro lado, él sabía que su hermana bajo esos harapos era una mujer hermosa, mujer hermosa que nunca ha querido dejar ver, tal vez el no haber crecido con una figura femenina o materna no le enseño a vestirse como es correcto y lucir sus encanto, admitía que él nunca juzgo o le dio indicios de que cambiara su forma de vestir, a causa de pensamientos egoístas que querían que ningún hombre se fijara en su hermana y sabia que su padre pensaba igual, no por nada era igual de celosos con Sakura, por eso no le decían nada… pero ahora se daba cuenta el daño que eso ocasiono en ella, ya que por eso no conocía la maldad de algunos hombres y se permitió ser fácilmente engañada. No entendía como su padre la dejo casarse con ese hombre, tal vez se dejo engañar o presentía que pronto moriría y no quería dejar a Sakura sola, no sabía que fue pero sabía que tuvo que ser algo muy poderoso como para que el celoso de su padre lo permitiera.

El timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que ambos salieran de sus pensamientos y se sobresaltaran un poco.

-Yo voy. Tú sigue comiendo. –dijo Kakashi poniéndose de pie y Sakura le sonrío levemente.

Kakashi camino hacia la puerta principal y la abrió, pero al hacerlo quedo congelado ante la hermosa mujer que estaba parada frente a él. No pudo evitar escanearla, empezando por abajo, viendo esas largas y torneadas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón ceñido de mezclilla que las resaltaba mas, subió hacia sus caderas de medida perfecta, luego siguió por su pequeña cintura y se detuvo en su busto que era cubierto por esa blusa sencilla de tirantes color azul, ceñida al cuerpo donde en su seno derecho tenia bordado un abanico blanco con rojo.

Kakashi se deleito con la vista y luego la miro al rostro viendo esas facciones hermosas que jamás había visto en una mujer y esa sonrisa coqueta y mirada picara lo enloqueció.

Ayari no había pasado desapercibido lo que provoco en ese hombre, pero ella tampoco se quedo atrás, ese hombre era demasiado apuesto; tenía un rostro muy apuesto, y ese torso cubierto solo por una playera ceñida de tirantes dejando ver sus musculosos y perfectos brazos, después paso a su entrepierna que aun sin estar excitado dejaba ver un bulto entre esos pantalones deportivos holgados haciendo que pasara saliva antojándosele ver más allá.

La tención sexual les dio de lleno y ambos deseaban echársele encima al otro y quitarse la ropas para hacerlo ahí mismo en la entrada.

-¿se te ofrece algo? –pregunto e forma educada, pero empleo un tono más ronco haciéndolo sonar mas provocativo.

Ayari de solo oírlo hablar estuvo a punto de perder el autocontrol que tenia y echársele encima y devorarse a ese bombón de hombre, estaba segura que con solo oírlo tendría un orgasmo. Cosa que nunca le había pasado, pero no se dejaría vencer, sabía que ese hombre estaba igual de deseoso por ella que ella por él.

-En realidad sí. –dijo de forma sensual que casi le provoca una erección a Kakashi, por lo que paso saliva con dificultad. –busco a alguien. –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro dándole el toque final, viendo satisfecha como el peli-plata había quedado en el mismo estado deseoso que ella.

-¿se puede saber a quién? –dijo siguiéndole el juego del coqueteo, esa mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo como él a ella.

-Bus…

-¡¿Tu? –se oyó un grito femenino furioso atrás de Kakashi.

El peli-plata volteo viendo a su hermana atrás de él fulminando con la mirada a la pelinegra lo que le hizo suponer que desafortunadamente esa hermosa chica buscaba a su hermana y no a él, pero no perdió la esperanza siendo amiga de su hermana estaba seguro que la seguirá viendo. (¿Qué no ve que Sakura casi la quiere matar con la mirada? ¬¬ no le veo lo de amigas ¬¬)

Ayari al ver que esa peli-rosa gritona había interrumpido su ligue, que por cierto, si seguía unos minutos más seguro estaría con ese hermoso hombre haciéndolo en cualquier recamara del departamento o incluso ahí mismo. Mientras que Sakura se controlaba para no arrancarle la mirada llena de superioridad de esa pelinegra, no entendía que hacia ahí ni mucho menos le importaba, pero odiaba su arrogancia.

-¡Tu! –volvió a decir furiosa Sakura caminando hasta ponerse alado de su hermano y empujarlo en el proceso, para así tener más oportunidad de fulminar con la mirada a esa pelinegra.

Kakashi extrañado levanto ambas cejas mirando a su hermana, no entendía su mal humor en contra de esa chica, pero en su libro de sobrevivencia dice que no debe meterse en una pelea de mujeres si no quieres morir en el proceso.

-Sí, yo. –contesta burlona Ayari provocando que un tic nerviosa apareciera en su ceja derecha.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Uchiha? –Kakashi se sorprendió al saber que esa chica era perteneciente a la reconocida familia Uchiha, aunque debió suponerlo al ver el símbolo en la blusa, pero digamos que le puso más intención al seno que al bordado. –¿todavía que tuviste el descaro de meterte con mi esposo, después casi atropellarme y aventarme como si fuera un animal afuera de este departamento tienes el descaro de venir nuevamente? –pregunta furiosa.

A Kakashi eso ya no le agrado, podía sentir mucha atracción por esa mujer, pero enterarse que es amante del esposo de su hermana lo decepciono e hizo que frunciera el entrecejo molesto y fulminara con la mirada a la chica.

Ayari al sentir ambas miradas fulminándola rodo lo ojos con fastidio, esa peli-rosa le había arruinado una futura sesión de sexo muy prometedora.

-Mira Haruno, ya te aclare eso. –dijo con fastidio. –bien te dije que solo fue un beso lo que tuve con tu marido. Él me coqueteo y llamo… y digamos que a mí no me era indiferente hasta hace unos días. Yo solo buscaba satisfacerme y divertirme al igual que él. Solo que la única diferencia es que él está casado y yo no, así que por mi parte no hay culpas.

-Sínica. –gruño Sakura y Ayari sonrío de forma socarrona mientras que Kakashi comenzaba nuevamente a interesarse por la actitud de esa chica.

_-(veo que no solo es una cara y cuerpo bonito… interesante)_ –Kakashi volvió a verla de forma coqueta y Ayari sonrío de forma torcida al ver que no estaba perdido del todo.

-Lo de que casi te atropello fue tu culpa por correr así la calle estando el semáforo a mi favor. En cuanto lo de aventarte como animal; no es mi culpa, tenía prisa, así que antes agradece que te haya venido a dejar estando en el estado en el que estabas.

-Buen punto. –dijo pensativo Kakashi.

-¿de qué lado estas? –pregunta furiosa Sakura fulminándolo con la mirada y Kakashi sonrío nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno la razón por la que estoy aquí es para darte una valiosa información y contarte como la obtuve y también ayudarte si es que deseas venganza en contra de tu esposo. –dijo despreocupada.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?... No me conoces y se ve que eres de las personas que no ayudan a alguien desconocido solo porque quieren, se vez que si ayudas a alguien es porque obtendrás beneficios de por medio. –dijo mirándola dudosa.

-Eres observadora, eso me gusta. –dijo con interés. –la verdad no quiero ayudarte y no obtendré beneficio al hacerlo. –dijo sincera y Sakura la miro incrédula.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? –pregunta molesta.

-Porque uno de mis hermanos mayores me puso este castigo por haberme follado a uno de sus amigos. –dijo con fastidio y Sakura la miro con ojos entrecerrados mientras que Kakashi lo hacía divertido. – ¿bien? ¿Me dejaras pasar? No le veo lo educado en dejarme en la entrada cuando tengo algo para ti que te favorecerá. –dijo con fastidio y Sakura gruño molesta, esa mujer la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Pasa Uchiha-san. –dijo de forma educada y galante Kakashi.

-Solo llámame Ayari. –dijo coqueta.

-Tu puedes llamarme Kakashi. –dijo igual de coqueto.

Ese coqueteo y forma de mirarse no paso desapercibido para Sakura, que gruño furiosa fulminando con la mirada Ayari que le sonrío burlona.

* * *

Sasori estaba sentado en la silla tras su escritorio, su rostro mostraba raramente algunas muecas y en sus ojos se reflejaba la frustración.

_-(cuatro días sin encontrarla… ¿estará bien? ¿le paso algo? ¡demonios! ¿Por qué me preocupo por eso? No debería ser así, debería solo de estar preocupado porque esté planeando algo para quitarme la empresa ¿Qué demonios me pasa?)_ –el timbre de sus celular lo saco de sus pensamiento y rápidamente lo tomo pensando que podría ser su esposa, pero al ver otro número muy conocido para él frunció el entrecejo. – ¿Qué sucede padre? –pregunta indiferente.

-Los Uchiha descubrieron a tu hermana y la han metido presa. –el pelirrojo ensancho los ojos. –espero que tú te cuides, según Karin ellos sospechan de ti y como se que estás haciendo negocios con ellos quería informarte para que te mantuvieras más atento.

-¿Qué Uchiha fueron los que descubrieron a esa tonta?

-Los tres hijos de Fugaku la descubrieron y obligaron a que firmara unos papeles donde ella renunciaba a los bienes de su ahora ex esposo. –su voz era ronca y algo espeluznante.

-Siempre te dije que Karin era muy confiada para esto. –dijo con fastidio. –yo soy más calculador así que no te preocupes por mí, sabré mantener a raya a esos Uchiha.

-Lo sé pero no está de más tener precauciones. Por otro lado ¿Qué Uchiha son con los que estas tratando?

-Itachi y Ayari, de hecho estuve a punto de llevarme a la última a la cama. –dijo con burla.

-Eso me agrada, espero que ese apunto se convierta en me la lleve a la cama y no estaría de más enamorarla, así tendrás la fortuna Haruno y una parte de la fortuna Uchiha. –Sasori frunció el entrecejo, no estaba en condiciones de ligarse nuevamente a la pelinegra cuando tenía problemas con su esposa ahorita, además que desde ese día le había perdido todo el interés a la Uchiha menor, de hecho a cualquier mujer, en su cerebro solo estaba su esposa, pero lo ameritaba a que estaba preocupado porque lo dejara y adiós fortuna. –yo hare lo que esté en mis manos para sacar a Karin de la cárcel, aunque se verá algo difícil, los Uchiha supieron cómo mover los hilos. Así que no te confíes de esa familia… Sabía que era algo difícil para Karin pero la tonta se confió mucho y ahora por su culpa nos tienen en la mira.

-Lo sé, yo mismo te dije que no la dejaras meterse con esa familia, al menos hasta que esté más preparada.

-Igual necesito algo que distraiga a esos Uchiha o al menos sea un espía entre ellos, así que mandare a tu otra hermana.

-¡¿Estás loco?... es una mocosa que no ha tenido experiencia de este rango, apenas y tiene los veinte años. –dice con fastidio.

-Pero su cara de niña buena logra engañar hasta el más inteligente de los Uchiha y su objetivo será Itachi. –dijo con burla.

-Ahora si confirmo que te volviste loco, mira que darle a la enana un objetivo más difícil que el de Karin. Itachi es demasiado listo, no caerá y solo lograras que nos hundamos más.

-Sasori yo tengo más experiencia en esto y sé lo que hago.—el pelirrojo rodo los ojos. –mi tercer hija tiene cara de ángel que esconde muy bien su cola y cuernos de demonio, es el blanco perfecto ya que gracias a Karin se que los varones Uchiha tienen cierta debilidad por las chicas que se hacen las inocentes… y ¿Quién mejor que tu pequeña hermanita? –dice con burla.

-Haz lo que quieras, mas no olvides que Itachi vive con Ayari y esa mocosa de tonta no tiene nada. ¡Y créeme! No creo que ella tenga la misma debilidad que sus hermanos por las "inocentes" chicas, ella será más observadora al mantenerse inmune ante eso.

-Pero por Karin también sé que cuando un Uchiha se enamora ni a su familia le hace caso. Ya vez con Sasuke, su madre, padre y hermanos no estaban de acuerdo con Karin, aun así ese renacuajo la hizo su esposa.

-Y las cosas terminaron como están. –dijo con fastidio. –veras que esa decisión tuya terminara arruinándonos, deja esa estúpida venganza que la idiota de Karin empezó por ser tan confiada y mejor consíguele otro objetivo a la enana que sea mas fácil para que se valla entrenando.

-Tu no me das ordenes mocoso ¿recuerda quien te entreno y crio? Así que yo sé más que tú y tu solo dedícate a lograr hacerle un hijo a esa idiota Haruno para que puedas disponer de toda la fortuna tal como dice el maldito testamento que dejo Sakumo. –gruñe molesto para después colgar dejando a un mas furioso Sasori.

-¡Demonios! ¡Maldito padre loco que tengo! –gruñe furioso en eso se oye que tocan la puerta y después su secretaria entra de forma sugestiva. –vete. –dice amenazante.

-¿eh? –la secretaria se detiene viéndolo extrañada.

-¡Que te vayas de un maldita vez maldita zorra y no me pases llamadas hoy, cambia todos mis compromisos para mañana! –grito furioso.

La secretaria salió corriendo del despacho, se había asustado, nunca había visto a su jefe así de molesto, aunque esos últimos días lo había visto mas alterado, pero no había llegado a ese grado.

Sasori dentro de su oficina tomo la botella llena de vodka que estaba en su escritorio y se la empino recargando completamente su espalda en la silla.

* * *

En la pequeña y modesta sala del departamento de Kakashi, se encontraba este junto con las dos chicas, cada uno tomando una humeante taza de té que preparo el anfitrión.

Sentados en un modesto sillón de dos piezas estaban Sakura y Kakashi y frente a ellos en un sillón de una pieza estaba Ayari.

-Bien. –comenzó a hablar Ayari sacando el celular que le había pedido prestado a su hermano. –primero te contare las historia resumida y después te enseñare esta grabación y te daré algunos papeles que mi hermano investigo para que entiendas todo. –Sakura asintió con seriedad no sabiendo a donde iba todo esto. –bueno hace un par de días Itachi y yo fuimos a Nueva York porque nuestro hermano había visto a su esposa siéndole infiel. –Sakura ensancho los ojos impresionada. –Itachi y yo solo íbamos a apoyarlo y a obligar a mi ex cuñada para que firmara unos cuanto papeles para que no se aprovechara del amor que mi hermano le tenía.

-Pero cuando fuimos a hablar con ella, escuchamos que hablaba por teléfono con un tal Sasori que decía ser su hermano. –Sakura y Kakashi se impresionaron. –sospechamos que es tu esposo porque por más que investigamos no hayamos ningún otro Sasori que haya empezado como un simple empleado y haya terminado como presidente de la compañía al casarse con la heredera. –Kakashi tenía los puños apretados tratando de contenerse y Sakura había bajado la cabeza con tristeza. –no sé qué términos haya tenido tu matrimonio con él, pero para ayudarte a salir de esta tienes que decírmelos, aun así si aun no te decides, escucha esta grabación donde la ex esposa de mi hermano nos revela algunas cosas. –la chica pone la conversación en donde se escucha todo lo que Karin dice impresionando mas a los hermanos Haruno. –tú decides lo que sea que quieres que hagamos.

-¿ustedes solos lograron meter a la cárcel a esa mujer y lograr que quedara con nada después del divorcio? –pregunta algo impresionado Kakashi después de que la grabación termino.

-Si. –dice despreocupada la chica.

-Impresionante, según entendí esa mujer es una estafadora profesional, además que no trabaja sola. –dice aun impresionado. –Sakura creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptar la ayuda que te ofrecen. –aconsejo mirando a su hermana.

-Yo también pienso que es lo mejor para ella, y no solo la ayudare a librarse de él, sino que también a confirmar si él solo quiere su dinero y si ella lo quiere también a que consiga su venganza porque ese bastardo solo la utilizo por su dinero. –dijo despreocupada. –mi castigo incluye en ayudarte en todo eso Sakura, solo necesito que me digas los términos de tu contrato. Porque he leído sobre tu padre y sé que era un hombre astuto, así que estoy más que segura que dejo alguna clase de términos para que Sasori no se quedara con todo el dinero o para que él no disponga a su antojo de el. Lo que sea que haya hecho no beneficia a Sasori al menos que se cumpla la clausura. Y tú eres la única que lo sabe. –explico con tranquilidad.

Kakashi estaba muy impresionado de esa mujer, que dejo su enojo de lado para mirarla de forma coqueta y ella lo miro igual, pero ambos dejaron de mirarse cuando Sakura se puso de pie haciendo que ambos la miraran notando como tenia los puños apretados y la cabeza agachada y unas gotas de lagrimas resbalaban por su barbilla provocando que Kakashi se enfureciera y tuviera más ganas de matar a ese Sasori por hacer sufrir a su hermana.

-¿sabes? No se siente muy bien saber que tu esposo solo está contigo por el dinero que tienes. –dijo con tristeza y aun sin levantar el rostro.

-Lo sé, son las desventajas de ser millonaria, pero si aceptas mi ayuda incluso te enseñare a tomar eso a tu favor y ser tu misma la que juegue con los demás en vez de que jueguen contigo, incluso te enseñare a manejar tu misma tus empresas y como digna empresaria tratar a la gente como piezas de ajedrez, como se debe hacer. –dijo con arrogancia Ayari.

_-(esta mujer me está enloqueciendo… inteligente, sensual y hermosa ¿Qué más puedo pedir?)_ –pensaba frustrado Kakashi por tener una pelea en su mente entre coqueteo con la pelinegra o estar furioso por lo que le pasa a su hermana.

-¿me dejarías pensar un momento y tratar de digerir todo? –pregunta Sakura aun sin levantar el rostro.

-¡Claro! Entiendo que necesitas tiempo para poner las cosas más claras, así que adelante, tomate el tiempo que quieras. –dijo con indiferencia Ayari.

-Gracias. –dijo Sakura corriendo hacia la habitación de huéspedes que era donde se estaba quedando.

-Cuando se oyó la puerta cerrarse Ayari miro a Kakashi y este la miro a ella, ambos sabían que la tención sexual que había aparecido desde que se vieron no había disminuido ni un poco, al contrario había aumentado.

-¿debes estar furioso por lo que le paso a tu hermana? –pregunta indiferente Ayari.

-Mucho. Tengo unas enormes ganas de matar a ese idiota y siento que si no me distraigo terminare yéndolo a buscar para golpearlo hasta matarlo o por lo menos desfigurarle su rostro de estúpido. –dijo con furia y Ayari se le hizo muy sensual verlo furioso.

-Habrá que buscar una distracción. –dijo divertida.

-¿quieres follar? –pregunta despreocupado Kakashi.

-Te estabas tardando. –dice con diversión.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron hasta estampar sus labios con los del otro de una forma salvaje y desesperada.

Ayari rodeo con sus piernas la cadera de Kakashi y llevo sus brazos al cuello de este para colgársele mientras que Kakashi llevaba sus manos a los glúteos de la chica apretándolos sacándole un jadeo que quedo encerrado en el beso.

-¡Demonios! –dice ronco Kakashi rompiendo el beso. –me pusiste duro con solo un beso. –dijo frustrado dándole un golpe a su orgullo porque eso nunca le había pasado y Ayari sonrío divertida.

-Y tú hiciste lo que ninguno ha logrado. Ponerme húmeda con solo un beso. –dijo sensual relamiéndose los labios.

Kakashi no lo resistió mas y con torpeza camino con ella, pero se trompazo haciendo que ambos cayeran al sillón, más no les importo, rápidamente comenzaron a besarse con desesperación sin importarles que tiraron las tazas, las cuales ahora estaban rotas en el piso con el te derramándose.

* * *

Sakura estaba en la habitación sentada en la cama llorando, tapando su rostro con sus manos, en eso escucho algo romperse en la sala, así que preocupada se puso de pie y corrió saliendo de su habitación y se quedo congelada en la entrada de la sala viendo a su hermano encima de Ayari besándola con pasión mientras sus manos están dentro de la blusa de la chica.

El rostro de Sakura se puso de todos colores y su entrecejo se frunció.

-¡Demonios! ¡yo sufriendo y ustedes no pierden el tiempo! ¡Por lo menos hagan eso en tu habitación Kakashi! –grita furiosa haciendo que ambos se separen y la miren respirando agitados.

Kakashi estaba demasiado excitado al igual que la pelinegra, ambos no iban a parar ni porque Sakura los haya visto, así que Kakashi tomando de las piernas a la chica y esta colgándosele, la cargo y se paro rápidamente del sillón.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan pero mi instinto animal se ha apoderado de mí. –dijo Kakashi al pasar por su lado corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Estaré un rato ocupada con tu hermano Sakura, tendrás tiempo suficiente para pensarlo! –grito Ayari antes de que Kakashi entrara en su habitación con ella en brazos.

Sakura congelada en el mismo lugar tenía un leve tic en su ceja derecha, y rápidamente se dio media vuelta entrando a su habitación, no tenia cabeza para pensar en el par de ninfómanos que atendían sus necesidades valiéndole un pepino que ella este deprimida por lo que se acaba de enterar.

Kakashi recargado en la puerta aun cargando a Ayari la besaba con desesperación, la blusa de la chica ya había sido quitada y para deleite de Kakashi no llevaba sostén, mientras que él ya no tenía la camisa, ambos se acariciaban con algo de desesperación sin romper aun el fogoso beso.

-Ya no aguanto necesito hacerlo ya. –dijo demasiado ronco Kakashi rompiendo el beso.

-Yo tampoco. Hazlo ya, mas de rato podemos alargarlo más. –dijo agitada Ayari y Kakashi sonrío de forma torcida.

Ayari desenredo sus piernas y rápidamente se quito el pantalón junto las bragas quedando completamente desnuda frente al peli-plata que se la devoraba con la mirada.

Kakashi se quito el pantalón también junto los bóxer y tomo su largo y duro pene entre su mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarse sin despegar sus ojos de la mujer desnuda frente a él.

-¡Demonios!... ¡acabo de recordar que no tengo condones! –dijo frustrado aun masturbándose.

-No importa, tomo pastillas. –dijo mordiéndose el labio no pudiendo despegar su vista de cómo la mano del hombre acariciaba ese delicioso pene que se moría por tener en su interior, penetrándola de forma tan salvaje como sus besos.

Kakashi sonrío de forma torcida, acariciando con más lentitud su pene aunque este pidiera lo contrario, dándole una mejor vista a la chica.

-¿lo quieres verdad? –pregunta divertido señalando con su mirada su pene y Ayari siguiéndole el juego sonrío de forma torcida.

Ayari se sentó en medio de la cama y abrió las piernas dándole una perfecta vista de su húmedo sexo al hombre, el cual solo con verla comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus caricias. La pelinegra llevo a su boca dos de sus dedos y los lamio con sensualidad, para después sacarlos y meter esos dos dedos de golpe en su vagina sacándose un excitante jadeo que volvió loco a Kakashi.

-Mmm… Ayaari tenía los ojos cerrados e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás penetrándose con más fuerza.

Kakashi fue todo lo que pudo soportar, dejo de masturbarse y camino hacia la chica arrodillándose entre sus piernas, saco los dedos de ella y se los llevo a la boca lamiendo sus jugos.

-Delicioso. –dijo relamiéndose los labios cuando saco los dedos y Ayari lo miraba mas excitada, pero un gemido salió de su garganta cuando sintió la punta del pene del hombre tocándole el clítoris empujando mas su miembro.

-¡Hazlo ya! –dijo suplicante, necesitaba que la penetrara.

-¿hacer qué? –pregunta con falsa inocencia empujando mas su pene hacia ese botoncito muy duro y húmedo que palpitaba de excitación al igual que su pene.

-Métemelo todo. –dijo suplicándole no importándole que su enorme orgullo se viera completamente doblegado, ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca como ningún otro.

Kakashi sonrío de forma torcida, esa mujer con lo poco que la conocía lo había hecho sentir lo que ninguna otra, lo excito con facilidad y eso no es todo lo hizo perder el control con facilidad que hasta no le importo que su hermanita los haya visto y ni siquiera se detuvo por eso.

Un desgarrador gemido salió de la garganta de Ayari cuando Kakashi la penetro con brusquedad y de él salió un ronco gruñido. La penetración fue tan violenta y profunda que la chica sitio que la partía en dos, incluso sentía el pene en su vientre creándole un agradable sensación en este.

El sentirla humedad y estreches de la mujer rodeando completamente su pene lo volvió completamente loco, fuera de sí comenzó a penetrarla con mas salvajismo, moviéndose rápido y violento.

Ayari gemía como nunca lo había hecho, incluso gritaba, no le importaba si la escuchaba, ese hombre la estaba penetrando de un forma tan deliciosa que la hizo perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Kakashi la tomaba de las caderas penetrándola con más rapidez y violencia conforme avanzaban los segundos mientras que Ayari comenzaba a masajearse los senos mientras gemía dándole un maravilloso espectáculo al hombre.

Kakashi se inclino y beso sus labios con algo de desesperación y mucha pasión y ella le respondió el beso de la misma forma. Sin dejar de penetrarla el hombre rompió el beso y bajo en un camino sus besos hasta los senos de la chica, tomando un de los pezones muy erectos entre sus labios y lo succiono y lamio hasta ponerlo más duro.

Ayari llevo sus brazos a la nuca de kakashi abrazándolo con fuerza sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en el vientre y sentir su sexo estremecerse.

-¡Kakashi! –grito dichosa llegando al orgasmo, su cuerpo se convulsiono levemente y sus paredes se aprisionaron apretando mas el pene del hombre.

-Mmm…Ayari. –gruño Kakashi sintiendo ese agradable cosquilleo en su vientre corriéndose en el interior de la chica.

Terminando el orgasmo, ambos respiraban agitados, kakashi sin salir de ella aun con su rostro escondido entre los senos de la mujer. Tanto el uno como el otro trataban de digerir el mejor orgasmo que hayan tenido ambos y eso que han tenido varios y diferentes amantes cada uno.

-Ese fue. –dijo Kakashi levantando su rostro y sacando su ahora se mi flácido pene de su interior. –el mejor orgasmo que he tenido. –dijo agitado mirándola al rostro.

-Lo mismo digo. –dijo Ayari aun agitada, ambos se miraban a los ojos, los cuales entrecerraron y se fundieron en un beso más pausado, pero igual de apasionado.

Ayari gimió al sentir como el pene del hombre se volvía a endurecer y rosaba nuevamente su clítoris que seguía palpitando.

-Mi amigo de allá abajo quiere más. –dijo divertido Kakashi al romper el beso. –espero que aun tengas energías porque yo apenas empiezo. –dijo con arrogancia.

-Como dijiste esto apenas empieza. –dijo con arrogancia moviendo sus caderas haciendo que sus húmedos sexos se rosaran mas.

-Que comience nuevamente el juego. –dice juguetón y ella le sonríe de forma torcida.

Ambos vuelven a fundirse en un apasionado beso mientras su manos vagan por el cuerpo del otra reconociéndose con más detalle.

**Continuara**

**ke onda con sta Ayari O.O se tiro al hermoso de sui y al papote de kakashi O.O si ke aprovecha la muchacha **

**jajaja,,, la vdd me diverti escribiendo las payasadas de suigetsu, es una monada ese personaje *o***

**espero k ste kapi les haya gustado ^^ les adelanto ke en el sig kapi sasuke y saku se conocen *o***

**se cuidan mucho**

**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**BESOTES**

**KRISS**


	5. Un encuentro casual

**Un encuentro casual **

Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala viendo la televisión a todo volumen, aun así lograba escuchar los fuertes gemidos que salían desde la recamara de su hermano, haciendo que el tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y comisura de su labio se incrementara mas.

_-(¡por kami!... llevan ahí siente horas… ¡siente horas!... ¿Qué no se cansan? ¬¬ ¿Qué esas cosas no se deben hacer en la noche? ¬¬... Malditos inmorales, ninfómanos que no tienen decencia… con esto se me fue todo el respeto que le tenía a Kakashi u.u… sabía que era un vago pervertido, pero al menos frente a mi trataba de ocultar lo pervertido y nada más llega esa Uchiha a su vida y lo termina corrompiendo haciendo que a mi hermano le valga andar de pervertido estando yo #¬¬)_ –los gemidos se dejaron de oír y Sakura cruzo sus dedos esperanzada porque ese par no continúe como llevan haciéndolos desde hace rato.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y decidió bajarle el volumen a la televisión al ya no oír gemidos mientras suspiraba aliviada, porque eso significaba que al fin habían terminado.

Con tranquilidad la chica tomo su té justo cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación de su hermano abrirse y miro de reojo como ese par entre beso y beso se dirigían al baño y casi escupió el té al verlos desnudos. Ambos ninfómanos según Sakura se encerraron nuevamente en el baño y junto el ruido de la regadera se oyeron más gemidos haciendo que Sakura rápidamente tomara el control remoto y le subiera todo el volumen a la televisión.

_-(nombre si no solo yo le perdí el respeto a Kakashi, sino que él me lo perdió también, ya le valió o ni se acordó que yo estaba aquí como para salir desnudo a fallársela en el baño U-.- desde ahora ya no será mi nii-san sino Kakashi el pervertido -.-)_

Una hora después Sakura volvió a bajar el volumen al ya no oír ruidos desde el baño y se tomaba su quien sabe cuánta taza de té de tila. Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y vio a su hermano salir con su bata de baño corriendo hacia su habitación para luego salir con la ropa de Ayari en manos y con la suya propia adentrándose nuevamente al baño.

_-(kami si aun me amas y te acuerdas de mí por favor que no decida mi hermano vestirla y empiecen nuevamente T.T ya no lo soporto, mira que estoy embarazada y esto podría terminar traumándome junto con mi bebé que no tiene la culpa de nada T.T ten piedad de mi, que no empiecen de nuevo T.T juro que si no los dejas continuar iré a misa todos los domingos T.T)_ –Sakura suspiro aliviada y comprobó que Kami aun la amaba cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse viendo ya a ese par salir de este ya vestidos, con el pelo aun húmedo pero vestidos al fin y al cabo.

Viéndolos más detalladamente casi escupe el té y no fue por verles esas marcas rojas que pronto se volverán moradas en el cuello, no, eso fue lo de menos, lo que tenía a la chica ahogándose con el té y con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas es que vio a ambos muy agarraditos de la mano caminar hacia ella para después sentarse frente a este mirándola con seriedad.

_-(tengo un mal presentimiento ante esto -.-)_

-Sakura. –llamo Kakashi con seriedad y esta los miro con miedo. –Koneko-chan y yo estuvimos hablando.

-¿Koneko-chan? –pregunto Sakura muy desubicada y asqueada.

-Así es Sakura, Kuma-kun y yo hemos hablado muy seriamente sobre nosotros.

-¿Koneko-chan? ¿Kuma-kun? ¿Nosotros? –pregunto mas asqueada Sakura.

-Tu no Sakura-chan, hablamos de nosotros: Koneko-chan y yo… ¡y no sigas interrumpiendo que nunca terminaremos! –dijo despreocupado Kakashi y Sakura tenia la mandíbula desencajada mientras que Ayari asintió dándole la razón. –veras hermanita, Ayari y yo hemos decidido tener una relación más que de amantes de novios. ¿no estás feliz? ¡tengo mi primer novia!... ¡Y mejor aun soy el primer novio de Koneko-chan! –dijo emocionado y Sakura casi cae estilo anime.

-¡¿Están locos par de idiotas? –grito exaltada poniéndose de pie mientras que Ayari y Kakashi se tapaban los oídos porque tremendo grito casi los deja sordos. –¿para que pregunto eso? Si yo más que nadie se que están locos. –dijo resignada Sakura y para sí misma mientras que los otros dos la miraban como si estuviera loca. – ¡pero el tema no es ese! –volvió a gritar furiosa apuntándolos con el dedo con una muy marcada vena en la frente. – ¡son unos inconscientes! ¿Cómo demonios se les ocurre decir que ya son novios si apenas llevan unas horas de conocerse?... ¡Y digo conocerse porque nada mas conocieron sus cuerpos par de ninfomanos! –Sakura se enojo mas al ver la mirada pervertida que ponía ambos. – ¡para tomar la decisión de comenzar un noviazgo deben de conocerse y hablo de personalidad no contacto físico! –aclaro rápidamente.

-Mira Sakura-chan. –dijo Kakashi de lo más tranquilo. –tienes mucha razón en todo sobre el noviazgo y eso, pero nosotros queremos intentarlo, además en el proceso bien podríamos conocernos. –dijo despreocupado.

-Mi Kuma-kun tiene razón cuñada. –Sakura hizo una mueca de asco. –ambos queremos probar lo que es un noviazgo juntos, además que ambos sentimos un no sé qué, que no se yo, cuando estábamos teniendo sexo. –Sakura estaba por vomitar.

-Si Sakura-chan, cuando me follaba a Ayari sentí algo que con ninguna mujer he sentido, a parte que con ella me excito con facilidad y lo he hecho tantas veces que perdí la cuenta después de la tercera. Nunca lo había hecho tanto con una tia y ella le paso igual. Así que decidimos ponernos la correa para probar y seguir gozándonos mutuamente, será como una amante, solo que nos seremos fieles, ya sabes con eso de las enfermedades de trasmisión sexual es mejor tener una pareja estable. –dijo despreocupado agitando su mano restándole importancia y Sakura estaba verde del asco con la mandíbula desencajada mientras que Ayari asentía dándole la razón. –el estar dentro de ella es una sensación tan placentera que con ninguna otra mujer he sentido… ¡y vaya que he tenido varias! –dijo arrogante.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mi cuñada, el tener a Kakashi dentro de mí es algo inexplicable que nunca en mis veintidós años de vida he sentido. Cuando mete su pene en mi vagina y siento que me parte en dos y me penetra con tanta violencia…

-Suficiente. –dijo asqueada Sakura poniendo sus manos enfrente como deteniéndolos. –ya obtuve mucha desagradable información por el día de hoy y les pido de favor que no me vuelvan a hablar de eso. –dijo con repulsión. –me vale lo que hagan con sus estúpidas vidas, ya le perdí el respeto a mi hermano. –Kakashi la miro ofendido no sabiendo porque se lo perdió (¬¬) –además que Kakashi ya tiene veintiocho años y tu veintidós, así que son lo suficiente adultos para razonar y saber lo que quieren hacer con su patética vida.

-Exacto. –dijeron ambos sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin ofenderse. (nombre si son tal para cual ¬¬)

_-(kami los crea y solos se juntan)_ –Sakura tenía un muy marcado tic en su ceja derecha. –mejor cambiemos de tema y hablemos por lo que en verdad viniste. –dijo con ojos entrecerrados dejándose caer con pesadez al sillón.

-Me parece bien. –dijo despreocupada Ayari. – ¿tomaste tu decisión? –Sakura asintió.

-Quiero tu ayuda para fundir a Sasori en la cárcel, divorciarme de él sin que reciba un solo centavo de la fortuna de mi padre y vengarme de él. –dijo con decisión y tanto Ayari como Kakashi sonrieron satisfechos.

-Excelente decisión. –dijo Ayari recargándose en el sillón y cruzándose de piernas sin soltar la mano de Kakashi y este también se recargo en el respaldo. –comienza a relatarme las condiciones de tu matrimonio. –ordeno y Sakura suspiro con pesadez.

-Sasori como presidente de la compañía toma todas y cada una de las decisiones que involucren a esta. Pero el dinero que se aporte a esta como la demás fortuna que dejo mi padre esta a manos del señor Jiraiya que es el abogado de mi padre. El señor Jiraiya es el que toma las decisiones bajo la sombras, como quien dice el que decide si un negocio se hará y verifica bien los datos para saber si debe de darle cierta cantidad de dinero a Sasori. –Kakashi sonreía de forma torcida, sabía que su padre no confiaba del todo en ese tipo y si lo dejo casarse con Sakura fue para no dejarla sola, aun así la siguió protegiendo y con el mejor abogado y amigo de su padre. –aun así mi padre dejo escrito en el testamento que cuando yo tuviera mi primer hijo toda su fortuna pasaría a manos de él y yo podría manejarla como quisiera, decidiendo a quien dejarle su manejo. –explico con seriedad.

-Ya veo, Sakumo era inteligente y eso nos sirve mucho. He leído sobre Jiraiya y sé que es el mejor abogado y lo mejor es una persona de fiar. –dijo pensativa. –mientras el siga manejando tu fortuna, Sasori no podrá moverse libremente.

-Hay un pequeño problema. –dice Kakashi pensativo.

-Yo no le veo problema. –dice con seriedad Sakura tocándose el vientre y Ayari al ver su acción ensancho los ojos comprendiendo todo.

-Valla, ese bastardo logro embarazarte. –dijo resignada. –aun así Sakura tiene razón, porque el que ella este embarazada no le da la ventaja a Sasori. Sakumo fue muy inteligente con sus términos. –dijo admirada y los Haruno sonrieron orgullosos. –cuando se sepa lo de tu embarazo y nazca tu bebé se seguimos teniendo las piezas a nuestro favor. Tu puedes decidir que Jiraiya siga con las administración de tus vienes siendo como quien dice el presidente bajo las sombras. –Sakura y Kakashi asintieron. –ya cuando tu hijo tenga edad puedes dejarle la decisión a él, aun así no está de más ponerle alguna clase de protección a sus bienes como hizo tu padre contigo… ¡ya sabes! hay varias zorras en este mundo deseosas de dinero. –dijo agitando su mano con desprecio y Sakura asintió frunciendo el entrecejo. –el primer paso será que tu quites de la presidencia a Sasori. Eres la única que tiene el poder sobre eso siendo la dueña de la empresa.

-Aunque hayas dicho que me prepararas para saber manejar mis negocios yo no quiero tomar la presidencia. No es lo mío, además que quiero cuidar a mi bebé y estando en una oficina sé que me perdería momentos importantes para él. –dijo acariciándose el vientre con cariño y Kakashi la miro enternecido. –no quiero que mi hijo se sienta solo como nos paso a Kakashi y a mí. –dijo decidida.

-Créeme, ese bebé disfrutara no estar con sus padres como lo hicimos mis hermanos y yo. —dijo con diversión. –es tan divertido no tener que pedir permiso.

-Ahora estoy más segura no quiero dejar a mi bebé solo y que termine siendo como tú. –dijo con más decisión y Kakashi sonrío nervioso mientras que Ayari rodaba los ojos.

-Bueno tú sabes eso. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –entonces ¿Quién será el presidente nuevo? Escoge alguien capacitado y de confianza.

-El único que se me ocurre es mi hermano.—dijo mirando al mencionado que ensancho los ojos impresionado.

-No, no, no. –se negó moviendo sus manos al frente. –por eso mismo renuncie al apellido y me fui de casa, por eso ahora tengo el apellido de mamá, me gane el odio de papá ante esa decisión y eso se debe a que prefiero mi libertad a encerrarme a una oficina. –dijo con decisión, no quería que sus sacrificios fueran en vano, pero miro la cara deprimida de su hermana y suspiro. – ¡demonios! ¿Por qué no puedo ser egoísta contigo pequeña? –dijo rendido. –está bien, seré el presidente. –dijo rendido y Sakura lo miro sorprendida mientras que Ayari se mordía las uñas no interrumpiendo nada, sabía que esa conversación solo era entre ellos.

-No Kakashi, entiendo. –dice Sakura sonriéndole de forma cálida. –yo también me porte egoísta, había olvidado que odias las oficinas tanto como yo porque eso nos quito estar más tiempo con nuestros padres, además que se que eso no es lo tuyo... lo tuyo es ser abogado. –Kakashi la miro enternecido.

-Pero no tienes a nadie más que le dejes ese cargo tan pesado, además que sea de confianza. –dijo con tranquilidad y Sakura miro a Ayari de forma traviesa y esta levanto ambas cejas.

-Eso es estúpido Sakura, no me conoces como para confiarme algo así y no hecho nada para que te ganes mi confianza. Podría aprovecharme de la situación y quitarte la empresa, eso no sería ningún problema para mí. –dijo con seriedad y Kakashi sonrío divertido.

-Para serte sincera ese dinero y empresa no me importa mucho, solo la valoro porque mi padre le costó mucho esfuerzo hacerse de todo eso. –dijo despreocupada y Ayari la miro incrédula. –tú eres una persona de negocios, sabes cómo moverte en esa rama, no será un sacrificio para ti.

-Buen punto pero suficiente tengo con las empresas de mi familia. Ya sabes en un par de meses que agarre más experiencia mi padre me asignara la presidencia de una de sus empresas como Sasuke tiene la de EUA e Itachi la de aquí. –dijo despreocupada.

-Pues el ser presidente de mi compañía te creara mucha experiencia además que estando tu a la presidencia podrás darle ese contrato a tu empresa, eso te favorecerá y estoy seguro que tu padre sestara muy orgulloso al ver que la menor de sus hijas consiguió un trabajo por si misma siendo presidenta de una compañía que no es la de ellos, seguro eso te dará muchos más créditos que la de tus hermanos han conseguido en estos años. Incluso podría darte más prioridades cuando te asigna una empresa. –dijo con seriedad Sakura.

-No sé cómo no asumes tú el cargo si como negociante eres muy buena. –dijo resignada Ayari sabiendo que ella tenía mucha razón, estando a la presidencia de esa compañía la haría mucho mejor que sus hermanos y como todo Uchiha siempre era avaricioso y trataba de ser mejor que sus hermanos, siempre ha habido esa competencia entre ellos, aunque también siempre se apoyaban, era una relación rara.

-Además sé que no robaras nada porque Jiraiya seguirá siendo el que tome las decisiones bajo las sombras. –dijo con burla Sakura. –tu serás la presidenta ante todos y la que tratara con los negociantes.

-Lo sé, como dije; Sakumo protegió muy bien tus vienes, además que imagino que abras notado que lo de estafar no es mi estilo, me gustan más las cosas de frente. –dijo con arrogancia y Sakura sonrío levemente.

-No está de más prevenir. –dijo mandándole rayitos retadores con la mirada y Kakashi los miraba con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Como dije tienes el don de un digno empresario, la sangre de tu padre corre por tus venas y no puedes ocultarlo. –dijo con diversión Ayari también mandándole rayitos con la mirada. –acepto tu trato cuñada, veras como tu empresa tendrá más ganancias que de las que tuvo con tu estafador esposo.

-Arruinas el momento mencionándolo. –dijo furiosa y Ayari sonrío socarrona.

-Mañana ponte en contacto con Sasori y arregla esa junta de consejo donde cambiaras de presidente. –dijo con arrogancia Ayari.

-¿Por qué mañana y no hoy? –pregunta Kakashi.

-Porque tengo mis planes, además que tu reencuentro con tu marido mostraremos que has cambiado. –dijo en forma de misterio y los hermanos la miraron raro.

-¿cambiar?

-Ahorita te explico bien. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –vamos por pasos, quiero que solo quites a Sasori de presidente, pero le ofrezcas un cargo de x. El plan es que él siga ahí para yo encontrar pruebas que nos revelen que es un estafador y poder hundirlo

-Espera. –dijo de pronto Kakashi. – ¿ya sabias que Sakura terminaría dándote la presidencia? –pregunta mirándola inseguro y Ayari sonríe socarrona mientras que Sakura la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

-La verdad pensé que terminaría convenciéndote a ti, no imagine que me daría el cargo a mí, pero mi plan inicial era que a mí me diera el puesto de vicepresidenta para ayudarte o no se tal vez el de asistente personal, aun así estar vigilándolo. –dijo con arrogancia.

-Sakura déjame a mí ser el vicepresidente temporal. –dijo Kakashi mirando a su hermana. –tuve unas cuantas fantasías que nos involucran a Koneko-chan, a mí y unas oficinas también. –dijo de forma pervertida y Sakura rodo los ojos.

-Eso sería raro porque los accionistas estarán desconfiados porque mi hermano es vicepresidente y no presidente, además pensé que no querías estar encerrado en una oficina. –dijo molesta.

-Pero oficinas mas Koneko-chan mas yo igual a excitación. –dijo con perversión y Ayari sonrío divertida. –además que como vicepresidente no hay tanta carga y solo será temporal en lo que Ayari sigue en la presidencia, ya cuando encuentres otro presidente me iré de ahí. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –aun así sabes que un Uchiha es mejor empresario que yo, están más preparados. –Sakura suspiro con pesadez.

-A mí el cargo que me den me da igual, de la misma forma es un rango importante que influirá mucho en mi hoja de vida y dejare abajo a mis hermanos. –dijo con arrogancia.

-Kakashi no quiere la presidencia porque es mas carga, así que tú seguirás con la presidencia y Kakashi vicepresidencia. –dijo Sakura resignada. –eso lo hablaremos en la junta y los presentare como tal, de igual forma los del consejo estarán más seguros con una presidenta lo suficiente preparada sin importar lo joven que sea y el que sea un Uchiha, familia que siempre se ha considerado tener los mejores negociantes te dará más puntos que si pongo de presidente a mi flojo hermano que fácilmente todos lo conocen desde niño y saben que nada mas encuentra oportunidad y se escapa de la oficina sacándole la vuelta a sus obligaciones. –dijo con aburrimiento.

-Kuma-kun esa actitud vaga es excitante. –dijo divertida mirándolo de reojo y Kakashi sonrío de forma torcida.

-Ya me lo han dicho. –dijo arrogante. –tu actitud dominante e imponente también me excita Koneko-chan. –dice juguetón y Ayari sonrío divertida.

-Ya me lo habían dicho. –dijo siguiéndole el juego y Sakura rodo los ojos.

-¿Cuáles eran los cambios que me harías? –pregunta Sakura molesta sabiendo que si no los interrumpía esas miradas que se lanzaban terminaría en otras siete horas en la habitación de su hermano y nunca terminarían con eso.

-Aburrida.—dicen ambos con fastidio y Sakura los fulmina con la mirada.

-Mi siguiente plan es hacerte un cambio de imagen. –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y eso como para qué? –pregunta no muy de acuerdo Sakura.

-Para que le muestres a Sasori lo que se perdió, para que se lamente el haberte sido infiel, para que sufra lágrimas de sangre por tratar de estafarte. –dijo con maldad parándose a solo unos centímetros de ella. –para eso también debes de cambiar tu actitud, mostrarle lo que se perdió y ser más fuerte, mostrarle esa mujer calculadora de negocios que me mostrarte hace unos momento y dejar atrás la mujer amorosa y sosa que él conocía. Sé que tu verdadera forma de ser siempre ha luchado por salir y no sé porque no la has dejado. –Sakura no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba pero su plan le estaba gustando. –solo cada vez que veas a Sasori imagina que ese hombre te sedujo porque pensó que era una idiota manipulable a la cual le sacaría su dinero, piensa que solo te embarazo no porque te amara sino porque quería tu dinero, cada que lo veas recuerda que ese hombre no te ama y no amara a tu hijo, solo ama tu dinero.

-Koneko-chan eres buena lavando cerebros. –comenta impresionado Kakashi al ver el extraño brillo en los ojos de su hermana y esa ahora asesina en rodeándola.

-Solo piensa todo eso cuando lo veas y sacaras una mujer fuerte, fría que no se dejara dominar por las emociones que tienes por él, eso hace un Uchiha y ahora lo harás tu. –dijo con arrogancia. –se que lo lograras Sakura. –dijo quitándole los lentes para verla bien al rostro y poder ver que arreglos le hacía falta, pero cuando se los quito los dejo caer mirando impresionada el hermoso rostro que esa chica escondía bajo esa gafas.

-Tienes razón, lograre humillarlo y hacer lo que dices. –dijo con seguridad Sakura, pero al ver que Ayari ya no decía nada de su monologo lava cerebros se extraño y la miro notando shock por primera vez en la mirada de esa mujer. – ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta sin darse cuenta que le quitaron los lentes hasta que los vio quebrados en los pies de Ayari. –¡mis lentes!... Con razón veía algo borroso. –dijo con molestia y Kakashi miraba divertido como Ayari se había quedado al ver bien el rostro de Sakura.

-Koneko-chan eso no te lo esperabas. –dijo con burla. –veo que te será más fácil cambiarle su apariencia, solo con cambio de gafas y ropa lo harás. –dijo divertido y Sakura aun los miraba sin entender.

-Mujer escondías toda esa belleza con estas mugrientas gafas. –dijo ya reaccionando pisoteando las gafas rompiéndolas por completo.

-¡Mis gafas! –dijo exaltada tocándose la cabeza con lagrimas colgando de sus ojos viendo sus difuntas gafas que tenía desde los doce años. Ni cuenta se dio de cómo la llamo por estar atenta a como mataba sus gafas.—asesina de gafas. –dijo mirándola dolida y Kakashi cayo estilo anime.

-Esas gafas solo te hacía ver fea y sosa, no nos sirven. –dijo firme Ayari tomándola de la barbilla. – ¡santo kami! eres casi igual de hermosa que tu hermano. –dijo impresionada inspeccionándole el rostro como si fuera un raro experimento.

Sakura tenía las mejillas sonrojadas porque nadie que no fuera su familia le había dicho que era hermosa y kakashi sonrío arrogante mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ahora veo porque son hermanos. –dijo Ayari mirándole aun el rostro con ojo analítico. –claro su belleza no llega al grado Uchiha, pero eso ya seria pedir mucho. –dijo arrogante y Sakura rodo los ojos mientras que Kakshi sonreía divertido. –déjame probar algo.

-¿Qué haces? –grito Sakura asustada viéndola desnudarse y Kakashi miro emocionado a Ayari y si no estuviera su hermana ahí estaba seguro que se le unía para ayudarle, aunque si las cosas seguían así no creía resistir mucho.

Ayari se quito el pantalón, la blusa y se las extendió a Sakura mientras que con una mano se cubría sus senos ya que sin sostén quedaban al descubierto.

-Somos más o menos la misma talla, eso calculo yo, igual si no te queda es lo de menos ahorita, tu solo pruébatela. Quiero verte con ropa que no sea de anciana o de hombre. –dijo en forma de orden y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada porque insulto su forma de vestir, pero igual de mala gana tomo la ropa que le extendía.

-Ya vengo y cuando regrese no quiero verlos haciendo cochinadas.—dijo firme apuntándolos y ambos asintieron mirándola como niños buenos.

-Disfrute el striptis, solo le falto música. –dijo Kakashi recargándose en el respaldo extendiendo sus manos y mirándola coqueto.

-¿querías un baile? –dijo coquetea.

-Sería interesante. –dijo insinuante.

-Tu hermana pidió que nos portáramos bien y recuerda que es nuestra jefa. –dijo traviesa sentándose en sus piernas y Kakashi tomo los senos de la chica entre sus manos viendo como se amoldaban perfectamente.

-Pidió mucho dejándome solo contigo y semi desnuda. –dijo ronco besándole el cuello y Ayari inclino su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más acceso, gimió sintiendo sus húmedos besos en el cuello y las caricias en sus senos.

-¡Dejen eso! –se oyó el grito furioso de Sakura haciendo que Kakashi abrazara mas a Ayari para tapar con su pecho los senos descubiertos de la chica.

-Lo siento imoto, no me pude resistir. –dijo Kakashi mirándola despreocupado y Sakura tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –¡oh! te vez muy bien. –alago para que no los moliera a golpes, conocía lo enojona que era su hermana y la fuerza que tenía cuando se enojaba.

Ayari volteo su rostro sin separar su cuerpo de Kakashi y miro a Sakura viendo que del pecho la blusa le quedaba bien aunque de la cintura le quedaba más apretada, pero cuando vio el pantalón rio divertida.

-Creo que eres una talla más. –dijo con burla y Sakura rápidamente se tapo el botón del pantalón que estaba abierto porque simple y sencillamente no le cerraba. –igual tienes muy bonitas piernas y en cadera y busto más o menos somos iguales, solo eres una talla mas de pantalón. —siguió con sus burlas.

-Koneko-chan no sigas que no la conoces furiosa. –advirtió Kakashi dándole un leve beso en la mejilla.

-¿me llamaste gorda? –pregunta Sakura con voz de ultratumba que hizo que Kakashi pasara saliva con dificultad.

-No imoto, solo te dijo que tienes mejor cuerpo que ella. –dijo rápidamente tapándole la boca a Ayari cuando estaba por replicar, no dejaría morir a su novia teniendo tan poco.

-Más te vale. –dijo amenazante y Kakashi asintió sonriéndole como niño bueno.

-Mhn mshns. –Kakashi bajo la mirada para ver que decía su novia.

-Promete que no dirás nada y te quito la mano de la boca. –dice en un susurro y Ayari lo mira con ojos entrecerrados. –créeme, lo hago por el bien de ambos. –la pelinegra suspiro con pesadez y asintió por lo que el peli-plata quito su mano.

-Bueno lo mejor es ir de compras ahorita antes de que se termine el día. –dijo con algo de fastidio.

-Pero vamos juntas a cambiarnos. Dejarte aquí semi-desnuda con mi hermano no me da confianza. –dice mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados.

-Si que aprende rápido. –dice Kakashi sonriendo de forma traviesa y Ayari lo hace de forma socarrona.

-Bueno al mal paso darle prisa. –dice parándose y caminando hacia Sakura la cual ya había dado media vuelta para ir a su habitación.

-¡Kami! se me antoja otro polvo con solo verla caminar. –dijo en un susurro no despegando la vista del trasero de la pelinegra, el cual solo estaba cubierto por sus bragas.

Cuando ambas chicas desaparecieron de la vista del peli-plata este suspiro con pesadez recargando su cabeza en el respaldo mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba un largo suspiro.

-Debemos calmarnos muchachón que ahorita no es momento para eso. –dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirando su algo abultada entrepierna. –piensa en algo feo Kakashi. –se decía una y otra vez. –piensa en Guy usando ropa interior de mujer. –el solo pasar esa imagen por su cabeza hizo que se pusiera verde del asco. –de acuerdo eso fue extremista hasta para mí, pero funciono. –dijo mirando su entrepierna ya sin estar más abultada de lo normal.

En eso se oye el timbre de la puerta haciendo que Kakashi suspire con pesadez y se ponga de pie con absoluta flojera. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió topándose con una hermosa rubia vestida con unos jeans negros ceñidos resaltando sus hermosas piernas y una camisa ceñida de botones color roja marcando su perfecta cintura y sus grandes senos.

La rubia al ver al apuesto y hermoso hombre que le atendía la puerta paso saliva con dificultad. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al ver esos marcados brazos que dejaba ver esa playera de tirantes y al quedarle ceñida podía aprecias ese cuadrado torso.

Para Kakashi no habían pasado desapercibidas la manera tan deseosa en la que la miraba, así que soltó un largo suspiro.

-(_esto de estar ya amarrado es duro u.u)—_Lo sé soy irresistible y tu eres hermosa. Si te hubiera conocido hace unas horas seguro que trataría de seducirte para llevarte a la cama, pero las cosas han cambiado. Estoy comprometido, bueno con novia y lo mío no es ser infiel. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿eh? –la rubia no entendía de que iba. –_ (este debe ser el hermano de Sakura -.- no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo ya que los días que vine a visitar a la frentona él no se encontraba u.u… pero es tal como la frentona lo describió muy bien)_ –soy amiga de Sakura, Yamanaka Ino y vine a verla. –dijo de forma educada.

-Ah, yo soy Hatake Kakashi, hermano mayor de Sakura. –dice despreocupado e Ino hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. –pásale, mi hermana se está cambiando, no tarda en salir. –dijo haciéndose a un lado y la rubia se adentro al departamento.

Kakashi guio a Ino hacia los sillones y la rubia se sentó mientras que Kakashi lo hacía en otro sillón de forma despreocupada.

-¿Quién vino hermano? –pregunta Sakura adentrándose en la sala.

-¡Hola frentona! –saluda Ino agitando su mano. La sonrisa amigable de la rubia se borro cuando vio a la pelinegra que veía caminando atrás de su amiga. – ¿Qué hace esa zorpila aquí? –pregunta furiosa apuntando a Ayari, la cual se apunto a sí misma como preguntando si era ella a quien se refería.

-Es una larga historia. –dijo Skura sonriendo de forma forzada e Ino frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues tengo mucho tiempo así que comienza por el principio. Como por ejemplo: ¿Qué hace la zorra de tu esposo aquí? –pregunta con molestia.

-¡Oye! Que ella no es la zorra de Sasori, más bien es la mía. –alega Kakashi ofendido haciendo que a las demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡¿Qué no te enoja eso Sakura? ¿Cómo puedes convivir con la perra que anda con tu esposo y hermano a la vez? –grita exaltada y mas enojada la rubia.

-Bueno veras… ¿Cómo empiezo? –dice algo nerviosa Sakura.

-Pues empieza por donde quieras pero hazlo camino a la tienda departamental que si seguimos así no nos dará tiempo de nada. –dice con fastidio Ayari.

-¿tienda departamental? –pregunta extrañada Ino.

-Cambiaremos el guardarropa de Sakura por uno más moderno. –dice Kakashi despreocupado mientras se ponía de pie ignorando la cara asustada que tenía su hermana.

-¡¿Qué? –grita exaltada la rubia haciendo que todos se tapen los oídos. –ósea soy tu mejor amiga, la cual te ha estado insistiendo que cambies de guardarropa desde que te conozco y siempre me lo negaste y ahora llega una zorra que anda con los dos hombres de tu vida y de pronto aceptas que cambien tu guardarropa. –dice molesta mirando ofendida a la peli-rosa.

-Ino todo tiene una explicación demasiado lógica que si me escuchas lo entenderás. –se defiende Sakura mirando algo temerosa a la rubia.

-Ya te dijeron que en el camino te explicaran así que deja tus dramas rubia histérica. –dice con fastidio la pelinegra pasando alado de la rubia.

-Esta me la pagas zorra. –gruñe molesta dispuesta a irla a moler a golpes, pero se detiene cuando siente la mano de Sakura palmeándole el hombro.

-Créeme amiga entiendo que la quieras matar a mi me pasa lo mismo pero esa mujer es un elemento importante para vengar que Sasori me viera la cara de pendeja, así que ten paciencia y vamos, en el camino te explicare todo. –dice Sakura de forma dramática e Ino asintió estando algo insegura.

-Apúrense dramáticas, iremos en mi auto. –dice desde la puerta Ayari con Kakashi a su lado.

-Zorra. –gruñen tanto Sakura como Ino.

* * *

Se ve a dos apuestos pelinegros que sin proponérselo llamaban la atención de cada femenina del lugar… ¿y por qué no? También de uno que homosexual que rondaba por ahí.

Con indiferencia ambos varones caminaban por las tiendas de una prestigiosa tienda departamental.

-¿Itachi me podrías decir que hacemos aquí? –pregunta con fastidio uno de los pelinegros.

-Hermano, necesitas distraerte y como hermano mayor tengo que ayudarte. –dijo de forma heroica al grado de parecer dramática provocando que a Sasuke le resbalara una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Pudiste por lo menos escoger un lugar mejor que un centro comercial, no sé como por ejemplo un bar, así encuentro a un hermosa mujer que me distraiga mejor que tu. –dice con indiferencia.

-Podría, pero necesito comprar un traje para el desfile de modelaje al cual estamos invitados de las empresas Haruno, a lo que resume que tu también necesitas uno, así que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. –dice despreocupado.

-Solo hubieras dicho eso desde el principio en vez de decir que me traías para distraerme. –dice con fastidio e Itachi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –¿Cuándo es el dichoso desfile?

-Este fin de semana, tenemos suficiente tiempo para que confeccionen nuestros trajes.

-Se supone que estoy de vacaciones, no entiendo porque tengo que ir a los desfiles que solo a ti y si acaso a Ayari les corresponde ir, después de todo yo no los ando llamando para los desfiles que organizan las empresas asociadas de América.

-Ya que estas aquí creo que será un deleite para nuestros socios de Japón ver juntos a los tres hermanos Uchiha. –dice con arrogancia y Sasuke rodo los ojos. –además tienes que ir así conoces a tu ex posible cuñado.

-Es verdad. –dice con seriedad. –así cambia la cosa y si Ayari consigue aliarse con Haruno Sakura es seguro que tendremos más información de él. –el entrecejo del pelinegro se frunce. –toda la familia de mi ex sufrirá las consecuencias de meterse con un Uchiha. –dice amenazante.

-¡Así se habla otouto! –dice con arrogancia Itachi. –por cierto hablando de Ayari ¿crees que ella tenga ya vestido para ir al desfile?... ya sabes como buen Uchiha esa mocosa debe ir presentable.

-Yo que sé. –dice con fastidio Sasuke. –esas son cosas de mujeres, muy apenas y me preocupo por lo que me pondré yo así que lo que se ponga esa mocosa me va y me viene mientras no se vea vulgar o nos deje en vergüenza. –Itachi asintió dándole la razón. –además conoces a Ayari, ella recibió la suficiente educación como para saber vestirse en eventos como esos, así que no le veo la preocupación.

-En eso tienes razón, y solo por eso estoy agradecido con mamá por ser una obsesionada con la forma de vestirnos. –dice con algo de diversión y la frente de Sasuke se coloreo de azul.

-Eso lo dirás por ti porque a mí de niño me toco lo peor. – Itachi suelta una risa burlona al recordar eso.

-¡Cuando naciste mamá se decepciono porque no fuiste niña y te vistió como tal solo para tomarte fotos!... ¡jajajaja…! y peor aún, aun las tiene guardadas. –dice burlón.

-Siempre desee deshacerme de esas fotos pero mamá las esconde muy bien. –dice deprimido. –no sabes lo feliz que estuve cuando Ayari nació, al ser niña mamá desvió su atención por vestirme como muñequita y agarro a Ayari. –la risa burlona de Itachi fue más fuerte haciendo que las femeninas del lugar lo vieran embobadas antes lo hermoso que se veía riendo.

-Si Ayari supiera eso seguro se divertirá.

-Dile una palabra y yo le cuento que mojabas la cama hasta los diez. –dice amenazante e Itachi palidece.

-Por eso digo que no le diré nada. –dice nervioso y Sasuke sonríe triunfante. –por cierto ¿crees que Ayari haya logrado que Haruno la perdone y acepte su ayuda?

-Si no lo logra no es digna Uchiha. –dice con indiferencia.

-Buen punto, así que es seguro que lo logro.

Ambos pelinegros siguieron su camino directo a la tienda donde solían comprar sus trajes cada que tenían una evento en Japón, pero se detienen de golpe al ver a una pelinegra muy conocida para ambos caminar en dirección contraria a ellos.

Ayari al ver a sus hermanos también se detiene levantando ambas cejas extrañadas por lo que sus acompañantes también se detienen mirándola con extrañeza. (N/A: Sakura ya le explico todo a Ino y esta ya dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a Ayari, pero se autoproclamo la encargada de cambiar de imagen a Sakura y Ayari lo acepto, después de todo entre menos trabajo haga mejor para ella)

Ino y Sakura siguieron la mirada de la pelinegra topándose con dos muy apuestos hombres, de hecho la palabra apuestos les quedaba cortas, esos hombres eran hermosos y sensuales sin hacer nada, eso provoco que a ambas femeninas se les sonrosaran las mejillas. Por otro lado Kakashi miro a los pelinegros con ojos entrecerrados haciéndoseles levemente familiares.

Itachi y Sasuke seguían algo impresionados por toparse a su hermana en un lugar así cuando pensaron que aun debía de estar cumpliendo su castigo, de hecho no habían ni notado que su pequeña hermana se encontraba acompañada.

-Hermanos… ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta extrañada Ayari.

-¿Hermanos? –dice impresionadas Ino y Sakura mirándose entre sí.

-Sabía que se me hacían familiares sus facciones. –dijo para sí mismo Kakashi. –hay que admitir que Ayari tiene varias facciones de ellos. –murmuro sobándose la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo.

-Eso mismo te preguntamos nosotros. –dice Itachi aun no notando la compañía que tenía su hermana. (N/A: están acostumbrados a ignorar a la demás gente u.u)

-Se supone que deberías estar cumpliendo tu castigo con Haruno Sakura. –dice Sasuke en forma de regaño.

-Los Uchiha si que saben cómo bajarle la autoestima a uno. –murmuran Kakashi, Sakura e Ino al notar que ni cuenta de su presencia se habían dado ese par de pelinegros.

-Es la primera vez que alguien no nota mi bella persona. –dicen a la vez más deprimidos Kakashi e Ino haciendo que Sakura los fulmine con la mirada.

-Pues eso hago. –dice con fastidio Ayari

-Pues yo te veo aquí y no en casa de Haruno Sakura. –dice con molestia Sasuke. (¡así es! Ni con lo que decían y su aura aumentando los varones Uchiha se daban cuenta de su presencia u.u)

-¿Y ella quien es? –pregunta apuntando a la deprimida peli-rosa y es ahí donde los varones Uchiha notan a los acompañantes de su hermana.

Itachi vio a la peli-rosa ya sin anteojo y se sorprendió ante lo hermosa que era aunque esa desalineada y aseñorada vestimenta no ayudaba mucho, pero sus ojos eran sin duda los más hermosos que haya visto en su vida, después paso su mirada en Kakashi, pero no le tomo importancia para después ver a la hermosa rubia y regreso su mirada a su hermana con algo de extrañeza.

En cuanto a Sasuke no vio a los demás, quedo prendado a los hermosos ojos de la peli-rosa, no vio ni su vestimenta, solo su rostro, se le hizo hermoso y angelical, pero lo que más le gustaron fueron esos hermosos ojos jade y le fascino esa mirada llena de inocencia, y cuando vio las mejillas de ella sonrojarse por su mirada se le hizo más linda.

Kakashi noto como ese pelinegro miraba a su hermana al igual que Ayari, solo que el primerio frunció el entrecejo con molestia y la segunda sonrío divertida. Itachi al ver la sonrisa de su hermana siguió su mirada topándose con que su hermano no despegaba su vista de la peli-rosa y sonrío igual que su hermanita.

Kakashi con molestia se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de Sasuke y Sakura, el primero lo volteo a ver con molestia y la segunda bajo la cabeza algo apenada, no se explicaba lo que le paso, pero se sintió cautivada por la mirada del apuesto ese hombre y le extrañaba porque nunca le había pasado algo así.

-Bueno les presento a mis hermanos. –dijo Ayari. –Uchiha Itachi que es el mayor. –dijo apuntando al mencionado que hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. –y Uchiha sasuke que es el de en medio. –dijo apuntándolo y este asintió levemente con la cabeza pero una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro al ver como la peli-rosa desviaba su mirada cada dos por tres hacia él. – la rubia no sé cómo se llama y ni me importa. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia y la rubia la fulmina con la mirada.

-Yamanaka Ino, es un placer. –se presenta educadamente.

-Bueno como sea, él es Hatake Kakashi. –dice apuntando al peli-plata ignorando la mirada fulminante de la rubia. –y Haruno Sakura. – la peli-rosa hace una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Un gusto en conocerte Sakura-san. –dice Sasuke caballeroso dejando ver su preferencia hacia ella, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Kakashi que frunció mas el entrecejo mientras que Ino miraba a su amiga con diversión y le codeaba las costillas.

-Lo mismo digo Sasuke-san. –dijo algo apenada bajando la cabeza no pudiéndole retener la mirada actitud que le pareció encantadora al Uchiha.

Ayari e Itachi se miraron de forma cómplice ideando maneras para molestar con burlas a su hermano, pero de pronto la mirada de la pelinegra menor reflejo más travesura.

-Por cierto olvide mencionar que Hatake Kakashi es el hermano mayor de Sakura y… mi novio desde hoy. –dijo con maldad, al instante la mirada llena de instintos asesinos de los hermanos Uchiha se dirigió hacia Kakashi que los miraba con burla.

_-(tomen esa Uchihas pervertidores de hermanitas)_ –una sonrisa llena de arrogancia adorna el rostro del peli-plata mientras abraza de la cintura ala pelinegra acercándola más a él.

_-(tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto -.-)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sakura que se había puesto algo pálida.

-¡¿Cómo que tu novio mocosa del demonio? –grita furioso Sasuke teniendo más ganas de matar a ese peli-plata que abrazaba a su hermana.

-Y olvide mencionar que apenas lo conocí hoy. –dice Ayari traviesa.

_-(y esta echándole mas leña al fuego -.-)_ –a Sakura le apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja.

-También olvido mencionar que con solo un día conozco todo, absolutamente todo de su cuerpo… ¿sabían que tiene un sexy lunar en el glúteo derecho?—dice con inocencia Kakashi aunque esa mirada traviesa no hacia contraste.

_-(ahora Kakashi le ayuda -.-)_ –el tic nervioso en la ceja de Sakura se incremento mientras que Ino miraba nerviosa como un aura asesina rodeaba a ambos pelinegros.

-¡Estás muerto maldito pedófilo pervertido! –gruñen ambos varones Uchiha mientras se truenan los dedos mirando como psicópatas asesinos a Kakashi, el cual solo sonreía de forma torcida al igual que Ayari, los dos divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

**Continuara**

**O.o ke onda con kakashi y Ayari o.O stos si ke no pierden el tiempo**

**jojojojojo, el flechazo les dio de lleno a Saku y Sasu-chan wuaajajajaja,,,, en el sig capi veremos si los uchiha no matan a kakashi por culpa de ayari jajaja,,, esperemos ke no porke kakashi es muy hermoso como para morir y despues saku odiara a sasuke Xd neee exagere mucho, conociendo a kakashi se las arreglara jajaja**

**jajajaja se imaginan a sasuke vestido de princesita y a Ita orinando la cama hasta los 10 jajajaja con eso la imagen de esos ddos se va al caño**

**spero el kapi les haya gustado ^^**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	6. Y empieza la venganza

**¡Y empieza la venganza!**

Se ven a Sasuke e Itachi recargados en un elegante automóvil color negro. Ambos pelinegros tienen cara de pocos amigos con una aura oscura y siniestra los rodea.

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa Sasuke!... ¡¿Para que la enviaste sola con Haruno Sakura? –grita molesto Itachi con una muy marcada vena en la cabeza.

-¡No me culpes idiota!... ¡que iba saber yo que Haruno Sakura tuviera por hermano a un tío pervertido que sea el tipo de la mocosa! –se defiende también furioso.

-Pero si los pervertidos son la debilidad de la mocosa. —dice con fastidio y mirándolo como si fuera obvio.

-Te lo repito nuevamente: ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a saber que Sakura tenía un hermano pervertido que es la debilidad de la mocosa? –dice exasperado y fulminando a su hermano con la mirada igual como lo hacia él con él, después de un rato de ambos tratar de matarse con la mirada cierran los ojos mientras sueltan un largo suspiro.

-Lo peor de todo es que nos sacaron de la tienda y tendremos que venir hasta mañana para checar lo del traje. –dice resignado y Sasuke asintió con fastidio.

-Y eso si no nos votaron de por vida. –dice con fastidio comenzando a recordar que hacían ahí al igual que Itachi.

Flash back

-También olvido mencionar que con solo un día conozco todo, absolutamente todo de su cuerpo… ¿sabían que tiene un sexy lunar en el glúteo derecho?—dice con inocencia Kakashi, aunque esa mirada traviesa no hacia contraste.

_-(ahora Kakashi le ayuda -.-)_ –el tic nervioso en la ceja de Sakura se incremento mientras que Ino miraba nerviosa como un aura asesina rodeaba a ambos pelinegros.

-¡Estás muerto maldito pedófilo pervertido! –gruñen ambos varones Uchiha mientras se truenan los dedos mirando como psicópatas asesinos a Kakashi, el cual solo sonreía de forma torcida al igual que Ayari, los dos divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Sasuke se acerco de forma intimidante a Kakashi y lo tomo de las solápalas mirándolo amenazante mientras que Kakashi lo miraba con diversión y sin borrar esa sonrisa socarrona, misma sonrisa que tenía su novia.

-¡Kakashi! –grita Sakura preocupada mientras corre acercándose. – ¡suéltalo maldito psicópata! –grita furiosa dándole golpes con su bolsa haciendo que Sasuke suelte a Kakashi para cubrirse de los bolsazos de la peli-rosa.

-¡Tranquila! – Itachi se coloco rápidamente atrás de la peligrosa peli-rosa que golpeaba a su hermano con el bolso y así tomarla de las muñecas para evitar que siga golpeando a su hermano.

-¡Por Dios mujer ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa? –exclama adolorido Sasuke.

-¡Suéltame! –grita Sakura tratando de zafarse del agarre de Itachi, el cual batallaba para sostenerla.

-¡Suelta a mí amiga grandote! –grita Ino agarrando a bolsazos al pobre de Itachi haciendo que este para cubrirse suelte a Sakura y esta sin pensarlo se fue de bolsazos contra el pobre de Sasuke. Y así estaban dos pelinegros cubriéndose del ataque de dos locas mujeres.

-¡Oh! Esto se puso más divertido de lo que pensé. –dice Ayari mirando divertida como sus hermanos hacían muecas de dolor ante los bolsazos.

¡-Dale más duro Sakurita! –grita divertido Kakashi estando alado de su novia, ambos divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

-¿Cuál es el problema aquí? –grita imponente una voz masculina haciendo que ambas mujeres se detengan volteando hacia dónde provino la voz viendo a un grandulón guardia acompañado de otro que los miraba molesto.

-¡Qué bueno que vino señor guardia! –dice Ayari poniendo cara de niña buena haciendo sonrojar a ambos guardias. –mi novio. –dice apuntando a Kakashi. –fue atacado por esos dos hombres. –ahora apuntaban a Sasuke e Itachi que alzaron ambas cejas extrañados. –y mi cuñada y su amiga.—dijo apuntando a la peli-rosa y rubia. –solo trataban de detenerlos.

-¿eh? –exclaman tanto Sasuke como Itachi.

-Aquí no permitimos gente revoltosa que moleste a los demás clientes. Háganme el favor de salirse por las buenas o me veré obligado a sacarlos por las malas. –dice uno de los guardias mirando molesto a los pelinegros.

-¡Ayari! –gritan ambos pelinegro fulminando con la mirada a la pelinegra que rápidamente se fue a refugiar en los brazos de Kakashi mirándolos con miedo, lógicamente fingido.

-¿Vio señor guardia? Esos hombres son unos acosadores y están molestando a mi novia. –dice Kakashi aparentando molestia mientras abrazaba protector a su novia.

Sasuke e Itachi fulminaron con la mirada a ese par y estaban dispuestos a echársele encima a Kakashi para molerlo a golpes cuando ambos guardias se colocaron atrás de ellos y los tomaron en una llave.

-¡Suéltame bastardo! –grita molesto Sasuke pataleando.

-Usted no sabe quién soy yo guardia de quinta, así que más le vale soltarme. –gruñe molesto Itachi.

-Por mi pueden ser los reyes de Inglaterra, de igual forma los sacaremos de este establecimiento. –dice el guardia que cargaba a Itachi y caminaba hacia la salida junto con su compañero ante la vista extrañada de los demás clientes que murmuraban.

Unos metros atrás de ellas se ve a Kakashi y Ayari diciéndoles adiós agitando sus manos mientras que Sakura cruzada de brazos los mira molesta e Ino no supo cómo llegaron a eso y mucho menos se explicaba porque su hermana no los ayudo, al contrario los fregó, pero lo que no sabe la rubia es que así es una relación entre hermanos Uchiha.

The end flash back

-Maldita mocosa y sus bromas de mal gusto, pero al menos sabemos que es digna hermana nuestra. –no sabía si estar orgulloso o molesto y eso mismo le pasaba a Itachi.

-Nada más deja que venga la chamaca. –murmura amenazante y una sonrisa macabra adorna el rostro del pelinegro. –no me moveré de su carro hasta que tenga su lindo cuellito en mis manos.

-Te apoyo en eso. –dice de forma siniestra.

-¿Sabes que fue lo divertido de esto? –pregunta mirando a su hermano.

-¿Acaso hubo algo divertido? –pregunta con ironía Sasuke e Itachi asintió sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Que ibas tan bien con eso de las miraditas hacia Haruno Sakura, pero gracias a Ayari la cagaste intentando golpear a su hermano y ahora ella te odia o por lo menos piensa que eres un hombre violento y mejor aun te agarro a bolsazos. –Itachi no podía ocultar esa enorme sonrisa que estaba adornando su rostro.

-Como si me importara eso. –dice molesto cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y volteando el rostro.

-No finjas otouto. –dice codeándole las costillas de forma insinuante. –si bien que note que te gusto esa mujer desde que la viste. –el pelinegro movía sus cejas de arriba abajo y Sasuke lo miraba como si estuviera retrasado. –soy tu hermano mayor y puedo notar con facilidad cuando alguien te gusta e intentas seducirla con tus miraditas y sonrisitas.

-No digas tonterías. –dice algo nervioso ya que su hermano decía la verdad y no hallaba como desmentirlo. –sabes que ese tipo de mujeres violentas e inocentonas no son mi estilo. –trata de defenderse. –además esta casada idiota.

-Punto número uno: las mujeres con mirada inocente y rostro angelical son cien por ciento tu tipo. –dice levantando un dedo. –y no digas que no, recuerda que Karin fingía ser inocente y por eso te sedujo. –dijo con burla al ver que su hermano estaba por replicar. – estoy cien por ciento seguro que Haruno Sakura tiene en su persona y físico todas tus debilidades en cuanto a mujeres. –Sasuke lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –numero dos: recuerda que el esposo de Haruno Sakura es Sasori, aquel hombre que le ha sido infiel y que probablemente la este estafando. Eso sin contar que nuestra hermanita es quien la está ayudando para que se divorcie de él y para reunir pruebas. Eso de que las veamos juntas nos dice que Sakura acepto la ayuda de nuestra hermana y teniendo una Uchiha como aliada esa mujer ya tiene el divorcio seguro sin perder mucho, así que mi querido hermanito. –Itachi le paso su brazo por los hombros en un abrazo amistosos y Sasuke miro el brazo como si fuera una bacteria. –muy pronto esa mujer será solterita y sin compromiso, así que si en verdad te gusta, yo estaría dispuesto a ayudarte a conquistarla y conocerla… algo me dice que esa mujer es la indicada para ti, te ayudara a sacarte completamente a Karin y Ayari que la conoce más estoy seguro que piensa lo mismo porque de ser diferente al ver como esa peli-rosa te miraba rápidamente se hubiera puesto celosa y la hubiera humillado, pero no fue así, la dejo que te siguiera mirado e incluso permitió que te golpeara y sabes que Ayari no permite que ninguna mujer que no sea ella o mamá nos golpeen.

-Recuerda que también dejo que esa rubia te golpeara. –dijo mirándolo de reojo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh, eso lo hizo para divertirse. –dice despreocupado.

-Pues también pudo haber permitido que me golpeara para divertirse. Además la rubia también se nos quedo viendo como boba y Ayari no hizo o le dijo nada.

-Se ve que no conoces del todo a Ayari. –dice con burla. –recuerda que llevo viviendo con ella más tiempo, la conozco mejor que tu. –dice con arrogancia. –mira tonto hermano menor. –Sasuke gruñe molesto ante como lo llamo, mas Itachi como siempre lo ignoro. –tanto Ayari como yo notamos que la mirada de la rubia fue más de admiración que de cualquier cosa, ella no intento seducirnos o coquetearnos con la mirada, solo se sintió deslumbrada por nuestra belleza como toda femenina que nos ve. (este se pasa de ególatra-.-) en cuanto a Sakura, ella no nos coqueteo tampoco, bueno no lo hizo conscientemente, pero cuando te miro a ti sin darse cuenta te sedujo con su mirada tímida. Ayari noto eso como también yo. Si a Ayari no le hubiera gustado esa chica la hubiera dejado en vergüenza… créeme ha pasado cuando una chica tímida me mira con inocencia tratando de ligarme con su timidez. –dijo con seguridad. –pero con Sakura, Ayari lo permitió. Aquí viene lo más importante, cuando Sakura comenzó a golpearte, Ayari ya había notado que hubo atracción en ambos lados y aun así permitió que te golpeara, lo que significa que Ayari aprueba a Sakura como la apruebo yo. –dice con orgullo mirando el horizonte con añoranza dándole un aire heroico.

-Pero tú si detuviste a Sakura cuando me golpeaba. –dice mirándolo con fastidio.

-Bueno eso lo hice porque me preocupe de que se lastimara. –dijo despreocupado agitando sus manos restándole importancia. –ya sabes que no me gusta que una dama se lastime… mi lado caballeroso actuó por instinto. –dijo dramático volviendo a su pose heroica y Sasuke lo miro como el retrasado que es.

-La verdad no sé cómo tanta tontería puede salir de tu boca en un solo día. –Itachi mira ofendido a su hermano y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

-No te contesto como se debe solo porque ahí viene la mocosa que nos tiene aquí. –dijo apuntando hacia la entrada donde venia saliendo una fastidiada Ayari junto con un pobre Kakashi que cargaba un montón de bolsas que de suerte le permitían ver por dónde iba. –y también viene con la futura cuñis. –dice burlón codeándole las costillas de forma insinuante viendo que tras de Ayari venia una cansada peli-rosa y a su lado una emocionada rubia.

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos con algo de fastidio y se dispuso a esperar a la traviesa de su hermana para llevársela a rastras al departamento.

_-(venir de compras con esa rubia descerebrada fue mala idea, es como venir de compras con mamá… se la pasan hable, hable, ¿y qué creen? Hable y hable-.- y eso no es lo peor, si no que cada que ve una tienda se vuelve loca y comienzan a escoger ropa como psicópata… y para rematar el numerito ahí me están esperando mis hermanos a los que acabo de hacer una bromita hace unas horas y por la mirada con la que me ven estoy segura que me castigaran -.- ni ganas tengo de pensar en algo para escaparme de esta -.- solo quiero darme un baño y dormir hasta que amanezca T.T)_

_-(olvide lo fastidioso que era ir de compras con mujeres T.T me agarran de su burro de carga y tardan horas en comprar, además que escogen ropa y ropa como si jamás en su vida hubieran visto alguna prenda T.T para mal de los males ahí están mis cuñaditos que es seguro que se llevaran a Ayari a rastras y no permitirán que se valla conmigo para poder follar a gusto con ella y quitarme este estrés que las compras me provocaron T.T que injusta es la vida)_

_-(¡buaaa…! ¡tengo hambre! T.T se me antojan unos nachos y una malteada de fresa, y mejor aun comérmelos frente al televisor mientras pongo a remojar mis hinchados piececitos T.T… había olvidado lo cansado que es ir de compras con la cerda y peor aun que esta habla como cotorra y nunca se calla u.u, es divertido cuando estoy aburrida pero ahorita que estoy cansada solo quiero que se calle y me de mis nachos con mucho queso u.u… mmm… ahí están los otros dos Uchiha ¿Cómo si con uno no fuera suficiente? u.u lo peor es que ahí está el Uchiha violento, aunque tengo que admitir que tuvo justa razones para ponerse así u.u ahora que pienso con la cabeza más fría los culpables fueron mi hermano y la molesta de Ayari… creo que me porte un poquito, pero solo un poquito violenta -.- pero no es mi culpa, u.u es de Ayari, así que no me disculpare… además tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar como por ejemplo: ¡QUIERO MIS__ NACHOS CON QUESO!)_

_-(¡kyaa…! ¡qué emoción! Nada mas de pensar que cambiare de look a la frentona me emociona *o*… hoy fue un día genial, no la pasamos haciendo lo que más me gusta: comprar ropa. Eso no es todo, esta noche no dejare descansar a la frentona, tengo mucho que hacer para que luzca divina y deje con la boca abierta al __tarado__ de Sasori *o*… debo de admitir que la tal Ayari no es tan mala, note lo fácil que es sacar de sus casillas, así que ignorando su ego más grande que el mundo y su arrogancia es buena persona, será divertido tratarla y hacerme su amiga u.u… y no lo digo solo porque ella haya pagado todas las compras de Sakura porque ella no puede usar su tarjeta para que Sasori no se dé cuenta, ni mucho menos lo digo porque pago tres prendas divinas que escogí para mi, solo para que me callara la boca U¬¬)_

Y así los cuatro seguían en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban hacia el automóvil donde los esperaban los hermanos Uchiha. Ayari lo hacía sin darse cuenta que comprarle esas tres prendas costosas a Ino había hecho que se ganara a su primer estúpida amiga llegando la maldición de los Uchiha a ella. Sakura lo hacía sin darse cuenta que no tendría su anhelado descanso mientras devora nachos ya que Ino no la dejaría. Kakashi lo hacía sin darse cuenta que esa ruidosa rubia no lo iba dejar dormir bien… ¡oh si! Para los tres pobres Ino iba ser la orna de sus zapatos, pero los pobres ni enterados.

Nada mas Ayari estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de su carro Sasuke le tomo una de las muñecas de forma brusca y la arrastro hacia él.

-Nos vamos a casa y no quiero reclamos Ayari. –dijo firme dando media vuelta sin tomarse la molestia de saludar a los demás.

-¡Oye no te la lleves así, luego ¿Quién nos llevara a casa? –grita Ino molesta.

-¡Maldito pelo de gallina violento, a una dama no se le trata así! –grita Sakura molesta consiguiendo que Sasuke se detenga y Kakashi no dijo nada porque hasta estaba cansado como para hablar y defender a su novia de sus hermanos, así que solo se dedico a mirar.

Ayari noto que su hermano se había molestado por como le llamo Sakura, pero estaba tan fastidiada que ni ganas tenia de divertirse a costa de esos dos, así que suspiro con pesadez.

-Mira ro…

-Sakura nos vemos mañana en tu empresa. –interrumpió a su hermano que la fulmino con la mirada. –Kakashi llévate el auto y no dejes por ningún motivo que esa rubia lo toque. –dijo aventándole las llaves, las cuales muy apenas y Kakashi pudo sostener en el aire ya que todo el bolserio que cargaba no le permitía moverse bien.

-¡Te veo luego cariño! –grita de forma perezosa.

-Dile así una vez más a mi hermana y te castro. –dice amenazante Itachi.

-Cariño. –repite despreocupado Kakashi.

-Te lo advertí. –Itachi estaba por darle un puñetazo al peli-plata, puñetazo que ambos pelinegros pensaban que se merecía, pero Sakura se puso frente a su hermano fulminando con la mirada al Uchiha mayor haciendo que este se detenga.

-Pégale a mi hermano y la que te castra seré yo. –dice amenazante.

-Cobarde, escondiéndote en las faldas de tu hermanita -dice con burla Sasuke.

.Yo más bien lo llamo ser inteligente evitando una pelea de dos contra uno. –dice despreocupado, sonriendo de forma torcida mientras que los varones Uchiha gruñen molestos.

-Ya vámonos para que me castiguen, entre mas rápido termine esto más rápido me iré a mi camita. Mañana tengo un día pesado y todo lo que quiero es irme de aquí y ya no volver a una tienda departamental en unos años. –dice con fastidio Ayari, sus dos hermanos suspiran con pesadez ya que también no tenían ganas de seguir ahí.

-Vámonos. –dice con fastidio Itachi.

-¡Adiós Aya-chan! –grita enérgica Ino.

Itachi mira hacia atrás de reojo y sonríe travieso al igual que Sasuke.

-¡Felicidades, encontraste tu idiota mejor amiga! –dicen ambos en un susurro mientras se alejan y Ayari los mira con horror.

-y créeme por más que trates de evitarla ella vendrá a ti como un imán, esa es la maldición de la familia. –dice Sasuke jaloneándola más para llevarla hacia donde tienen el auto.

-Y para cómo te defendió ella ya te considera amiga aunque tú no lo hagas, eso hará que se te pegue más. –dice Itachi divirtiéndose más al ver la cara de completo horror de su hermana.

_-(¿Qué mejor castigo que martirizarla con esto?)_ –piensan divertidos ambos pelinegros.

-¡Nooooooo…!— Grita con horror Ayari antes de ser metida por sus hermanos al auto.

* * *

Kakashi con ayuda de las dos chicas guardaba las cosas en la cajuela del auto cuando de pronto escuchan el grito horrorizado de una mujer.

-Ese grito sonó como si fuera de Ayari. –dice Sakura con algo de preocupación.

-Seguramente sus hermanos ya le dijeron el castigo y fue muy feo como para que gritara así. –dijo Ino sintiendo pena por su según ella amiga.

-Cualquiera que sea el castigo estoy seguro que lo soportara. –dijo despreocupado Kakashi, pero sus ojos mostraban leve preocupación.

-Bueno cualquiera que sea el castigo se lo merece. –dijo Sakura con indiferencia volviendo a guardar las cosas. –haber si así deja de hacer lo que le viene en gana con las personas.

-Sakura no seas así con la amiga que nos compro linda ropa. –dice Ino en forma de regaño.

-Hace unas horas la odiabas. –dice mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero me compro ropa, eso hizo que me diera cuenta que no es tan mala. –dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro. –será sin duda una buena amiga. –dijo emocionada.

-A ti con ropa te compran fácilmente. –dice mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-No es verdad. –dice ofendida. – también me pasa cuando me compran zapatos, bolsas, joyas y lencería. –dice maravillada y con ojos de drogada. –cómprame eso y tienes mi completa e incondicional amistad. –la rubia movía de un lado a otro su cuerpo como si fuera gusano.

-Loca. –murmura la peli-rosa con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

_-(siento algo de pena por mi hermana por la amiga que tiene, pero ella es mas paciente, la que me provoca mas compasión es Ayari con la amiga que se acaba de ganar u.u Koneko-chan comprarle esas prendas a Ino fue tu sentencia de muerte u.u)_ –kakashi soltaba un largo suspiro.

* * *

Sentados en el comedor de su elegante departamento estaban los tres hermanos Uchiha. Los dos mayores miraban con ojos muy abiertos y casi saliéndose de sus cuencas a la menor mientras sostenían estáticos una taza de humeante café. Frente a ellos estaba de lo más tranquila Ayari bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente (N/A: no le gusta el café XD)

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? –gritan ambos de forma exaltada reaccionando después de varios minutos de silencio.

-Que a partir de mañana empezare mi trabajo como presidenta de la compañía Haruno. –dice con aburrimiento y fastidio al tener que repetirlo. –pero no se apuren que aun así me las arreglare para cumplir con mis obligaciones en nuestras compañías. –dice agitando su manos restándole importancia.

-Ese no es el punto. –dice Sasuke sin poder ocultar la impresión al igual que Itachi.

-¿Cómo lograste hacer eso? ¿le lavaste el cerebro a Sakura? –dice mirándola con ojos entrecerrados conociendo las mañas de su hermanita.

-No… bueno si, pero no para que me dé el puesto, solo le lave el cerebro un poco para que decida cambiar de imagen.

-¿para qué cambiarla de imagen? –pregunta ya más tranquilo Sasuke. –yo pienso que así está bien. –Ayari e Itachi lo miran con extrañeza.

-Checa si su café no tiene alcohol Itachi. –dice Ayari e Itachi le quita la taza a Sasuke para olerla.

-No tiene piquete, es puro café. –dice con extrañeza aun así volvió a oler la taza y Sasuke los miraba incrédulos con un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha.

-¡No estoy borracho! –dice molesto arrebatándole su taza a Itachi. –solo digo la verdad, esa mujer es hermosa y con cualquier cosa que se ponga se ve bien. –dice indiferente tratando de ocultar la pena que sentía por hablar así de una femenina frente a sus hermanos.

-Eso dices porque no la viste con esas enormes gafas y la viste peinadita. –dice con burla Ayari.

-Y con la vestimenta que traía hoy seguro parecía payaso. –dice con burla Itachi, al instante tanto él como Ayari comienzan a reírse a carcajadas y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Como sea. —dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. – puede que antes Haruno Sakura ocultara su belleza física, pero aun así tiene una belleza interior que es cautivante. –Ayari e Itachi dejan de reírse al oír a su hermano decir esas cosas y se le quedan viendo como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿te sientes bien? –pregunta ya preocupada Ayari.

-Si otouto, ya nos estas preocupando, ni cuando estabas entaluachado (palabra inventada por mí, que significa que estaba idiotizado. XD) por Karin hablabas así de cursi. –dice Itachi mirándolo con algo de miedo mientras se alejaba un poco porque temía que se le contagiara.

-La verdad yo tampoco sé de donde salió eso. –dice Sasuke también impresionado por lo que dijo. –creo que si me estoy enfermando o el que me hicieran pendejo por primera vez afecto a mi cerebro más de lo que pensaba. –dijo mostrando el temor en sus ojos.

-Ayari has una cita con algún psicólogo. –ordena Itachi y Ayari al instante saca su celular y comienza a marcarle al asistente de Itachi para que consiga al mejor psicólogo del país. –tranquilízate Sasukito veras que te ayudaremos a que se te cure esa rara loquera de cursilerías. –Itachi le palmeaba el hombro a su hermano y Sasuke trataba de calmarse para no afectar más su cerebro.

-Lo mejor es que descanse. –dijo Ayari al colgar el teléfono. –tal vez solo está cansado.

-Si eso debe ser. –dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie. – me estoy portando mas raro de lo normal. –dice deprimido.

-Siento que lo estamos perdiendo.—dice dramático Itachi con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Tan buen hombre que era y digno semental Uchiha. –dice con pesar Ayari limpiándose las lagrimas con una servilleta mientras lo ve salir de la cocina.

-¡Al menos como fui antes quedara en sus recuerdos hermanos! –se oye el grito de Sasuke desde la sala.

-¡Sasuke! –gritan dramáticos Itachi y Ayari.

* * *

Era una mañana agradable. Era la hora exacta en la que la gran mayoría de los empleados de la empresa Haruno comenzaban a entrar para hacer sus labores.

Un elegante mercedes se estaciona exactamente en el lugar perteneciente al presidente de la empresa. El guardia del estacionamiento al ver que un auto diferente se estaciono en el lugar exclusivo para el presidente corrió para ir a decirle que se quite de ahí.

Cuando llego vio abrirse la puerta del conductor y de ahí bajo un apuesto hombre de cabellera plata, vestido con un elegante traje de corte italiano color gris, con una camisa verde seco y una corbata del mismo color solo que un poco más oscuro.

El guardia se acerco al hombre no reconociéndolo.

-Disculpe señor, no se puede estacionar en ese lugar porque es exclusivo para Sasori-sama. –dice educado y respetuoso mientras que el peli-plata lo mira con aburrimiento.

En eso la puerta del copiloto se abre dejando ver a una hermosa peli-rosa que usaba muy poco maquillaje, aun así se veía esplendida. Su larga cabellera estaba lacia y suelta pero acomodada para que se viera formal. Usaba unos anteojos de armazón delgado que le hacían ver intelectual y a la vez sensual. Su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón de vestir color negro con delgadas franjas blancas, un saco que le hacía juego y le quedaba ceñido remarcando mas sus curvas, abajo una camisa ceñida de botones de color blanca y cuello polo, para finalizar zapatos color negro con tacón de aguja.

-Como dueña de la empresa supongo que puedo estacionarme donde me venga en gana. –dice con seriedad la mujer haciendo que ambos hombres la volteen a ver, el guardia al ver ese color de cabello ensancho los ojos sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-¿Haruno Sakura-sama? –pregunta sin créeselo.

-Así es. –dice sonriendo levemente, sonrisa que el guardia conocía muy bien, ya que ella siempre le solía sonreír así a los empleados cuando iba a la empresa. –Sakano-san no hay problema con que tome este lugar ¿verdad? –pregunta de forma simpática como siempre ha sido con él.

-Ninguna señora. –dice respetuoso y aun impresionado por su aspecto.

-Lo supuse. –dice divertida. –por cierto Sakano-san deje le presento a mi hermano mayor. –dijo caminando hacia Kakashi. –se que usted entro a trabajar aquí cuando mi hermano ya se había ido.

-Así es señora. –dice algo apenado mirando a Kakashi que solo lo miraba con aburrimiento.

-Hatake Kakashi y a partir de hoy trabajara en la empresa.

-Un gusto Hatake-sama, estaré a sus órdenes ante todo lo que disponga. –dice respetuoso haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza y Kakashi hace lo mismo.

-Sasori no ha llegado por lo que supongo. –dice aparentando indiferencia no queriendo mostrar lo nerviosa que estaba recordando que Ayari le había dicho que no muestre debilidades ante nadie y mucho menos nerviosismos, así que para lograrlo trataba de pensar en otras cosas.

-No señora, el señor entra hasta las nueve de la mañana. –dijo algo extrañado porque ella no sepa a qué horas llega.

-Lo sé, solo quería asegurarme. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia y dando media vuelta al igual que Kakashi.

-Señora. –llama Sakano haciendo que ambos se detengan y volteen levemente. –me alegro que haya cambiado…no. –el hombre agito su cabeza negando. –me alegro que finalmente muestre la mujer fuerte que en verdad es. –dice sonriendo de forma cálida.

-Gracias Sakano. –dice Sakura sonriéndole de la misma forma para después regresar la mirada al frente y seguir su camino junto con Kakashi.

-Veo que tienes empleados que te aprecian, eso demuestra que si decidieras ser la presidenta serias una muy buena. –dice con orgullo Kakashi mirándola de reojo.

-Si hiciera eso no tendría tiempo para hacer lo que más amo… hacer pinturas. – Kakashi sonríe levemente y asintió estando de acuerdo.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se abren haciendo que la secretaria de presidencia voltee viendo a una hermosa peli-rosa acompañada de un muy apuesto hombre. La mujer no pudo evitar quedar prendada a ese apuesto hombre y al notar que tenia porte de ser alguien adinerado se acomodo la blusa mostrando más su escote.

Ambos se colocaron en frente del escritorio de la secretaria, la peli-rosa la miraba con tranquilidad mientras que Kakashi ni la miraba, ponía más atención al techo y la secretaria mantenía su mirada sugerente en Kakashi.

-¿eres la secretaria de presidencia? –pregunta con algo de fastidio la peli-rosa para llamar su atención y que deje de mirar a su hermano consiguiéndolo, solo que en vez de recibir una mirada amable recibió una de fastidio. – ¿miras así a todas las personas que vienen aquí? –pregunta con molestia.

-¿se puede saber quien lo pregunta? –dice con desdén.

-Haruno Sakura. –la secretaria ensancha los ojos no creyéndoselo del todo, la Haruno Sakura que ella conocía era una sosa y fea peli-rosa muy diferente a la mujer que tiene frente a ella.

-No… -no hallaba que decir, la lengua se le trababa, sabía que si en verdad era la verdadera Haruno Sakura estaba en problemas por hablarle así. –muéstreme su identificación. —dijo reaccionando y mirándola dudosa.

Sakura con fastidio saco su cartera para sacar su identificación mientras que Kakashi miraba de reojo algo divertido. La peli-rosa le entrego la identificación y la secretaria al verla ensancho los ojos, para después entregársela mirándola algo asustada.

-Lo siento señora… yo… yo no sabía. — dice sin saber que mas decir.

-Se ve que no sabias. –dice molesta, antes había notado como esa secretaria miraba a su esposo estando ella presente pero no había tenido los pantalones para decir algo y ahora estaba más que segura que esa secretaria tuvo algo con su esposo, de hecho siempre se lo imagino mas no quería creérselo.

-Yo lo siento. –dice bajando la cabeza.

-Como sea. Quiero que llames a todos los accionistas y los cites en la sala de juntas. Quiero que estén ahí en un par de horas a lo mucho. –dijo con firmeza caminando hacia la oficina que hasta ahora era de Sasori siendo acompañada de Kakashi.

-Como diga señora. –dice educada y no estando dispuesta a contradecirla.

-Por cierto. –dice antes de abrir la puerta y mirándola de reojo. –prepara una carta de despido.

-¿a nombre de quién?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunta volteando a verla altanera.

-Pero señora. –dice mirándola asustada mientras se pone de pie.

-Termina lo que te pedí. Cuando acabe la junta traerás la carta de despido a presidencia, ahí se te dará el cheque para que cobres tu indemnización contando el día de hoy. Habrán nuevos cambios hoy y se empiezan contigo, no se necesita una secretaria mal educada. –termino de decir para después abrir la puerta y adentrarse a la oficina.

-Te toco suerte de que fuera ella quien te despida y no alguien más que seguro hubiera hecho lo mismo de una forma más humillante. –dice Kakashi burlón antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a la secretaria con los ojos muy abiertos.

* * *

Sasori conducía su elegante automóvil color gris, se adentro al estacionamiento y frunció el entrecejo al ver que un automóvil negro había ocupado su lugar. Detuvo el auto para buscar con la mirada al guardia pero al no encontrarlo frunció más el entrecejo

_-(maldito guardia de quinta, no solo no sabe hacer su trabajo sino que se desaparece de su puesto, pero ya me encargare de correr a ese incompetente)_ –al pelirrojo no le quedo de otra que estacionarse en otro lugar.

* * *

Sakura miraba con algo de disgusto el desorden en el escritorio frente a ella, estaba lleno de papeles y vasos sucios con licor.

-Hermanita sí que la pusiste en su lugar. –dice divertido Kakashi poniéndose a su lado. –no pensé que sacaras esa fiera que duerme en ti ante desconocidos.

-Y no me arrepiento. Mira nada más como está este escritorio. Esa secretaria no cumple con su trabajo. –dijo acercándose para sentarse en la silla correspondiente al presidente. –pero bueno ya se encargara Ayari de mandar a arreglar esto como mejor le parezca. –dice con fastidio solo haciendo los papeles a un lado mientras prende el computador.

-Si así quedo la secretaria al verte me muero por ver como quedara tu esposito. –dijo con diversión sentándose enfrente de ella notando como se tensaba un poco su hermana.

-Solo espero poder soportarlo. –dice algo asustada.

-Veras que lo lograras. –dice sonriéndole para darle confianza y la peli-rosa suelta un largo suspiro.

-¿a qué hora llegara Ayari? –pregunta para cambiar de tema.

-Esta mañana le hable y le dije que la junta será a eso de las diez de la mañana, así que dijo que a esa hora estará aquí. –dice despreocupado y Sakura suelta un largo suspiro.

-Me hubiera gustado más que estuviera aquí desde el principio para tener más valor cuando vea a Sasori.

-Mmm… no pensé que mi Koneko-chan te inspire valor. –dijo con burla.

-No es eso, es solo que con ver esa actitud burlona y arrogante me pone los pelos de punta y así es más fácil enfrentarlo. –dijo tocándose la frente con cansancio.

-Solo piensa en las cosas que te dijo ayer Ayari cuando veas a Sasori y lo lograras, además recuerda que yo no te dejare sola. –la peli-rosa le responde la sonrisa consoladora a su hermano. –por cierto ¿llamaste a Jiraiya-san?

-Si, estará aquí media hora antes de la junta. –dice con diversión y Kakashi asintió.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se volvieron a abrir, pero esta vez la secretaria no volteo ya que estaba más ocupada en llorar lamentándose por la pérdida de su trabajo mientras marcaba los teléfonos de los accionistas para cumplir con lo que le habían pedido.

Sasori salió del elevador, al ver a su secretaria llorar alzo una ceja, con algo de molestia camino hacia ella para regañarla por la actitud que está tomando en sus obligaciones.

-Señorita Kotomi. –llama con firmeza haciendo que la chica levante la mirada.

-¡Sasori-sama ayúdeme! –dice suplicante y el pelirrojo alza ambas cejas. –me acaban de despedir, por favor ayúdeme a que conserve mi trabajo.

-¿se puede saber quien tomo esa decisión que solo me corresponde a mí? –dice molesto porque alguien haya pasado sobre su autoridad.

-Su esposa. –dice llorando con más fuerza y Sasori ensancho los ojos. –si usted no me ayuda le juro que digo lo que hacíamos en su oficina. –dice amenazante dispuesta a usar todo para conservar su trabajo.

-¿Sakura? –dice sin creérselo e ignorando lo que dijo. – ¿Dónde está? –pregunta algo alterado estampando sus manos en el escritorio sobresaltando a la secretaria.

-Primero prométame que conservare mi trabajo o le digo a su esposa que usted y yo manteníamos relaciones sexuales en su oficina. –exige molesta.

-Me importa un comino lo que digas idiota. –dice furioso. –a mi no me amenazas mujerzuela, por mi haz lo que quiera que yo no moveré un dedo porque te dejen en esta empresa, que si te despidió Sakura debió ser por algo y yo no abogare por zorras. –dice con furia.

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a una mujer. –dice una voz ronca y masculina desde la entrada de la oficina haciendo que ambos volteen viendo a Kakashi, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al pelirrojo sino mas bien ver a la hermosa peli-rosa que estaba alado del peli-plata y lo miraba con molestia.

-Este no es lugar para que hablen de esas cosas y mucho menos las anden gritando a los cuatro vientos para que toda la empresa los escuche. –dice con fastidio la peli-rosa y Sasori ensancho mas los ojos, reconocería esa voz, ese cabello y esos ojos en donde sea por muy cambiada que este.

-¿Sakura? –exclama sorprendido. –no es lo que crees, esta secretaria está loca y solo es una oportunista que he estado evitando. –dice rápidamente tratando de por lo menos emendar ese horror.

-Eso no me importa. –dice con molestia mientras que Kakashi lo fulminaba con la mirada. –por cierto habrá junta en dos horas, espero que estés listo. –dice cortante dando media vuelta para adentrarse a la oficina.

Kakashi sonriéndole de forma torcida a Sasori dio media vuelta para seguir a su hermana cerrando la puerta dejando a Sasori con los ojos muy abiertos, pero después frunció el entrecejo al reconocer a ese peli-plata que acompañaba a su esposa.

_(ahora que nos volvemos a ver Sakura no dejare que te alejes de mi… tú y tu dinero me pertenecen y no los perderé… no me importa si tu hermano mayor te esta aconsejando o metiendo cosas a la cabeza, yo conseguiré que vuelvas a creer en mí y solo en mi)_ –el pelirrojo apretaba los puños aun viendo la puerta de la oficina mientras que Kotomi seguía lamentándose por quedarse desempleada.

**Continuara**

**sas culebra O.O se encontraron finalmente O.O**

**¿que hara Sasori? ¿Sakura dejara en ridiculo al pelirrojo? ¿ayari llegara a tiempo? ¿pornto saldra narutin? ¿sasuke en vdd se volvio loco? siendo asi ¿abra idio con un psicologo? ¿ino sera la mejor idiota amiga de ayari? ¿en vdd la gente rubia siempre es idiota? ¿estara bueno el final de teresa? ¿xke teresa es una hembra mala? ¿se kedara sola la teresa por interesada? ¿mariano se casara con la doitora? ¿porque teresa ddice "ser o no ser...y yo si soy" aca en pose chula? ¿arturo dejara de amar a teresa? ¿porke demonios pregunto esto si no tiene nada ke ver con el fic?**

**tal vez todo esto lo descubramos een el sig capi o tal vez no ^^ lo importante es ke...ESPERO EL KAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO ^^**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BEESOS**

**KRISS**


	7. Junta con los accionistas

**Junta con los accionistas**

Dentro de la oficina de presidencia estaba Sakura dándole la espalda a Kakashi, pero este pudo notar como el cuerpo de su hermana temblaba seguramente porque estaba llorando y la entendía porque sabía que para ella le era difícil enfrentar al hombre con el que se caso, al que amaba y el cual siempre la engaño y nunca la quiso, no mereciéndose ni una sola de las lagrimas de su hermanita.

Con tranquilidad se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda sobresaltándola un poco pero al sentir los cálidos brazos de su hermano apretándola transmitiéndole apoyo se calmo un poco llorando de forma silenciosa. Ninguno hablaba y no lo necesitaba, ambos sabían que uno sufría y el otro estaría ahí para apoyarla y consolarla.

En eso se abrió la puerta de golpe, mas Kakashi no la soltó, solo miro hacia atrás viendo la figura imponente de Sasori por lo que frunció el entrecejo mientras que Sakura siendo tapada por su hermano y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas se limpio las lagrimas y como le aconsejo Ayari trato de mantener esa capa que no dejaba mostrar sus debilidades ante personas como Sasori.

-Sakura necesitamos hablar. –exige con firmeza no mostrando la molestia que sintió al ver a ese hombre abrazar a su esposa, sabía que eran hermanos pero no sabía porque le molestaba tanto que otro hombre la tocara por muy familiar que sea.

-Lo que sea que quieras hablar conmigo lo harás en la junta. –dice con molestia enderezándose y volteando a verlo mientras que Kakashi la soltaba y volteaba a verlo con instintos asesino, mas Sasori no lo miraba a él, miraba a su esposa notando con más detalle lo hermosa que se había puesto o más bien lo hermosa que siempre fue pero siempre oculto.

-Lo que tengo que hablarte es algo personal, es sobre nosotros y no tiene nada que ver con las cosas de la empresa.

-Pues habla. –dice mirándolo de forma indiferente cosa que sorprendió mucho a Sasori, ella nunca lo había mirado así, de hecho ella nunca había mirado así a alguien y Kakashi noto la sorpresa haciendo que sonría con diversión.

-Me gustaría que fuera a solas. –dice mirando con desdén a Kakashi.

-Lo que sea que quieras hablar hazlo estando mi hermano presente, si no te gusta pues no hables y ya. –dice cortante y hasta fría sorprendiendo mas al pelirrojo ante esa nueva faceta que está conociendo de su esposa.

-¿Sakura qué te pasa? Tú no eres así.

-Es divertido ver cuando alguien se da cuenta que muchas etapas no conoces de la persona con la que estabas casado… ¿verdad cuñado? –dice con ironía y Sasori lo fulmina con la mirada. –lo que ves ahora fue la esposa que no te diste la oportunidad de conocer. –dice pasándole los brazos por los hombros a su hermana.

-Cállate. –gruñe molesto. –no estoy hablando contigo imbécil.

-No permito ese vocabulario en mi presencia, así que mejor salte. –dice con molestia Sakura.

-Esta es mi oficina. –dice con algo de molestia.

-Esta es mi empresa, así que vete a donde quieras, menos aquí y cuando sean las diez te quiero en la sala de juntas. –dice con firmeza.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? —dice con molestia.

-No sé, tal vez tu jefa. –dice con ironía y Kakashi sonrío socarrón.

Sasori frunció el entrecejo, pero sabía que tenía las de perder, además si quería que lo volviera aceptar no le convenía enojarse, así que dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

-Estuviste muy bien. –dice Kakashi pasando su brazos por su cintura para acercarla a él y ella escondió su rostro en su pecho llorando con más libertad. –eres muy fuerte Sakura-chan. –dice orgulloso acariciándole la espalda en son de consuelo.

* * *

Sasori había decido mejor salir de la empresa y había ido a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca. En estos momentos estaba sentado en una de las mesas con sus codos recargados en la mesa escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, un café humeante estaba colocado frente a sus brazos. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ignoraba las miradas admiradas y a la vez coquetas de las femeninas del lugar.

_-(¡demonios!... ¿Qué hago?... esto de la junta con todos los accionistas me da mala espina… ¿acaso Sakura piensa __despedirme? ¿por eso trajo a su hermano para dejarlo a él a cargo?... ¡demonios! Lo peor de todo es que no puedo estar a solas con ella para tratar de convencerla que me perdone y a como van las cosas con ese perro guardián que se ha traído dudo que me le pueda acercar antes de la junta para hacer que la cancele…. Sé, no, estoy seguro que aun Sakura me ama y sigo teniendo poder sobre ella, se que estando solos puedo convencerla de cualquier cosa, pero necesito alejar al idiota de Kakashi para que no le meta cosas a la cabeza)_ –el pelirrojo se agitaba con algo de brusquedad sus cabello haciéndole ver desesperado.

Ya harto de darle vueltas al asunto se enderezo y checo la hora notando que faltaba media hora para la dichosa junta, así que se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida del establecimiento. Como no había traído su automóvil se fue caminando hacia la empresa, al llegar se adentro y camino directo al elevador, cuando este llego abriendo sus puertas se adentro y marco el piso a donde iría, las puertas se fueron cerrando lentamente y al estar a muy poco de cerrarse una mano lo impidió haciendo que se vuelvan a abrir.

Sasori ensancho los ojos al ver a un hombre de cabellera larga y de color blanca cortada en capas que sobresalían. Tenía una complexión tosca y era alto. Tenía ojos negro y pequeños. Vestía un traje color negro y una camisa blanca debajo de este, una corbata roja y para finalizar unos zapatos negros.

-¡Jiraiya-san! –dice impresionado.

-¡Hola! –contesta adentrándose al elevador poniéndose alado de Sasori. – ¿Qué tal la has pasado Sasori-kun? –pregunta de forma amistosa.

_-(¡demonios! Para que Jiraiya esté aquí exactamente cuando hay junta es porque las cosas no pintan nada bien para mí)_ –sintiéndose algo sofocado el pelirrojo comenzó a aflojarse la corbata, detalle que no paso desapercibido para el peliblanco haciéndolo sonreír divertido. –estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar… ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? –pregunta de forma educada ocultando perfectamente su nerviosismo.

-¡Oh! de maravilla muchacho y más ahora que me han llegado varias buenas noticias. –dice con emoción mirando los números que marcaban el piso en el que iban.

-Eso es bueno. —dice sin mostrar alguna clase de sentimiento, sabía que una de esas buenas noticias lo afectaban a él ya que aunque Jiraiya siempre se haya mostrado amigable con él se le notaba en la forma de mirarlo que nunca le cayó bien, pasaba lo mismo con el difunto Sakumo. – ¿puedo saber el motivo de su visita? –pregunta con indiferencia ocultando su interés.

-Bueno son varias cosillas, pero una de la más importante es que se nombrara a Kakashi Vicepresidente. –dice con emoción palmeándole el hombro y Sasori levanto una ceja extrañado, pensaban que iban a nombra a Kakashi presidente –estoy más que emocionado de ver a ese muchacho nuevamente.

-¿Qué hará con el vicepresidente que tenemos en este momento? ¿acaso lo correrán? –pregunta ocultando su interés y esperando que no decidan darle al vicepresidente el puesto de presidente.

-¿el viejo Sarutobi? –pregunta mirándolo de reojo y Sasori asintió con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca ya que era el único vicepresidente que tenían. –como sabrás él ya había pedido su jubilación, pero se le prometió dársela cuando se encontrara un buen reemplazo, y tanto Sakura como yo pensamos que Kakashi es el mejor reemplazo para él, es inteligente y conoce bien la empresa, así que ahora que acepto trabajar en ella hay que aprovecharlo.

-Si iba a regresar e igual trabajar en la empresa no sé porque hizo tanto show cuando se fue de casa sin importarle tener que rechazar el apellido Haruno. –dice con indiferencia y sintiéndose aliviado de que no lo iban a reemplazar a él e iba seguir teniendo el puesto de presidente, sabía que aun tenía esperanzas con Sakura.

-Así es de juguetón Kakashi. –dice con diversión como si hablara de la travesura de un niño. –llegamos. –dice al ver que el numero marca su piso y en eso se abren las puerta y así ambos salen.

Ambos varones caminaron hacia donde estaba la secretaria de presidencia que aun seguía llorando mientras hacia las llamadas y Jiraiya se paro frente a su escritorio mirándola con extrañeza.

-¿estás bien niña? –pregunta preocupado haciendo que levante el rostro y lo vea.

-¡No…! ¡Me corrieron! –dice llorando con más fuerza y tallándose los ojos. Jiraiya sonríe de forma forzada mirándola como si estuviera loca. – ¡Haruno-sama la espera en su oficina Jiraiya-sama! –dice aun lloriqueando.

-Amm… gracias. –dice volteando hacia donde está la oficina para adentrarse, pero se detiene al ver que Sasori no lo sigue, a decir verdad se había sentado en los sillones que estaban ahí, los cuales solían usar para que esperen. – ¿are? ¿tú no vienes Sasori-kun? –pregunta mirándolo y haciéndose el desentendido.

-Me quedare aquí. –dice con indiferencia y Jiraiya solo asintió regresando su mirada al frente para seguir su camino.

-¡Hola mis amores! –saluda enérgico Jiraiya al entrar a la oficina, su sonrisa era tan grande que sus ojos se cerraban.

-¡Jiraiya-san! –exclaman sorprendidos Sakura y Kakashi.

Jiraiya cierra la puerta atrás de si mientras abre los ojos y al ver a Sakura desencaja la mandíbula y Kakashi al notarlo sonrío divertido.

-Valla pequeña, estas igualita a tu madre. –dice en un tono melancólico haciendo que la peli-rosa sonríe con emoción. –ven para que te de tu abrazo de oso. –dice extendiendo sus brazos y Sakura sonríe de forma cálida acercándose a Jiraiya para abrazarlo. –cada que te veo noto lo mucho que has crecido haciendo que me dé cuenta lo viejo que me estoy poniendo. –dijo de forma paternal y la peli-rosa sonrío levemente y de forma cálida ante el lado paternal que Jiraiya siempre mostraba con ella. –esta parte de aquí también creció. –a la peli-rosa se le hincho una vena en la cabeza al sentir como el hombre acariciaba su trasero. –y con pantalón se sienten mas esponjaditas. –decía de forma pervertida.

_-(siempre hace esto y yo como idiota caigo -.-)_ –Sakura tenía un tic marcado en su ceja derecha mientras que Kakashi negaba resignado viendo que el peliblanco no ha cambiado. – ¡suélteme! –grita furiosa golpeándole la cabeza.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar. –dijo con inocencia mientras se sobaba el chichón y Sakura lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados sin creerle.

-Maldito pervertido. –gruñe molesta y Jiraiya la mira ofendido.

-Lo mejor es ya irnos a la sala de juntas. –interrumpe Kakashi para que su hermana no termine matando a Jiraiya, después de todo aun lo necesitaban. –ayer le explicamos todos los detalles así que imagino que ya tiene todo arreglado y sabe qué hacer.

-Así es. –dice recuperando la compostura y mirándolo divertido. –estoy ansioso porque esa junta comience y ver la cara de Sasori cuando se le quite del puesto, también siento curiosidad por conocer a la nueva presidenta. –Kakashi sonrío de forma traviesa al igual que Jiraiya mientras que Sakura solo negaba.

* * *

En la sala de juntas ya se encontraban los accionistas en sus respectivos lugares, incluso Sasori estaba ahí, todos y cada uno esperando a los que los habían citado ahí. Mientras esperaban una de las empleadas de servicio les iba sirviendo las bebidas que habían pedido hace unos momentos.

-¿puedo saber para que nos cito la mocosa de tu esposa, mocoso? –dice de forma brusca una escultural rubia, de apariencia joven e intimidantes ojos color miel. La rubia miraba con desprecio a Sasori y este volteo a verla con indiferencia.

-Ni yo lo sé Tsunade-san. –contesta respetuoso, no quería tener problemas con esa mujer, si sin hacer nada no era santo de su devoción ahora haciéndolo no quería ni imaginárselo.

-No sea tan impaciente Tsunade-san. –habla un hombre de cabellera rojo borgoña, mirada fría y apariencia hermosa. – después de todo Haruno-san es la propietaria mayoritaria, puede citarnos cuando desee, además no lo hace muy seguido. –dice con indiferencia poniéndole más atención a mirar el techo.

-Tks… no hables cuando no se te pregunta Nagato. –dice con fastidio Tsunade.

-No se enoje Tsunade-san. –dice sonriente un chico de cabellera rebelde de un extraño color naranja, tenía facciones apuestas y a la vez rebeldes. –después de todo Nagato tiene razón.

-Konan calla a tu prometido y a tu hermano. –dice con fastidio Tsunade. –tu como mujer debes apoyarme a mí. –dice apuntando a un hermosa mujer de cabellera corta de color azul y mirada cálida, a la vez indiferente.

Konan mira al peli-naranja que es su prometido y este le sonríe de oreja a oreja luego pasa su mirada hacia su hermano menor, el cual ni siquiera la mira, se mantiene más interesado en ver las manecillas del reloj.

-Lo siento Tsunade-san pero estoy de acuerdo con Yahiko y Nagato-chan. –dice con indiferencia y Tsunade rodó los ojos sabiendo que esa mujer hacia todo lo que ese par de hombres le decía y siempre estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

-Eso es lo malo de ser la única con cerebro aquí. –dice con fastidio Tsunade. –estas juntas estaban mejores cuando sus padres y Sakumo estaban.

-Pues papá ya está bien viejo y no puede con el negocio, es mas ni creo que ya oiga bien. –dice pensativo Yahiko. –y pues mi suegro anda en las mismas. –dice encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo vieja mocoso? – pregunta molesta con una vena hachándose en su cabeza.

-Por cierto aun no ha llegado Namikaze-san. –dice pensativa Konan cambiando de tema para salvar a su prometido de la furia de la rubia.

-Ese niñato también siempre llega tarde. –dice la rubia apretando su puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban dettebayo! –se oyó el grito chillón proveniente de la puerta haciendo que todos voltearan.

Ahí con los brazos abiertos sonriendo de oreja a oreja estaba un apuesto rubio, con cabellera corta y algo alborotada. Tenía unos vivaces y hermosos ojos color azul. Era alto y de cuerpo marcado. Vestía un elegante traje color gris y una camisa de botones color blanca, no llevaba corbata y su camisa tenia los tres primeros botones desabrochados dándole un aire rebelde y sensual. El hombre aparentaba entre veinticinco a treinta años.

Atrás del hombre estaba otro muy parecido, solo que aparentaba mas madures y no tenía esas extrañas marcas en las mejillas. A decir verdad no aparentaba la edad que realmente tenia, se veía mucho más joven. Vestía un traje color negro, debajo del saco una camisa celeste y una corbata azul marino. Él sonreía de forma amistosa hacia los que estaban adentro.

-Y llega el que faltaba. –dice con fastidio Tsunade. –esto se ha convertido en un kínder.

-Minato-san, Naruto-kun. –los llama Nagato en son de saludo mientras se pone de pie y hace una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¡Hola! –saluda Yahiko sonriéndoles levemente.

-¡Bienvenidos! –dice de forma educada Konan mientras que el par de rubios caminan hacia sus respectivas sillas colocadas en la enorme mesa rectangular.

-Un gusto en verlos, ya había pasado tiempo. –dice de forma educada y amistosa Minato haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Minato no sé porque siempre traes a tu revoltoso hijo a estas juntas. –dice con fastidio Tsunade.

-Es el futuro dueño de todo lo que tengo, pienso que es bueno que se relacione con lo que en un futuro será suyo. –dice sonriendo levemente mientras se rasca la nuca.

-Siempre me obliga a venir. –dice con tristeza el rubio menor. –estas juntas siempre son aburridas ¡Dattebayo!... ya le dije que mejor no me traiga a las juntas de las compañías que tiene o es socio y me deje poner mi restaurante de ramen, pero no hace caso. –dice con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que su padre sonría de forma forzada.

-Naruto un día pondrás tu restaurante ahora solo céntrate en la junta. –dice su padre de forma tranquila y el rubio menor se deprime mas.

-Mocoso chiflado. –dice con burla Tsunade.

-Vieja amargada. –dice el rubio sacándole la lengua.

-¡Que no me digas vieja escuincle! –grita furiosa golpeando la mesa haciendo que todos incluso Sasori la mire asustados, Naruto rápidamente se escondió atrás de su padre que sonría nervioso teniendo en él la mirada asesina de Tsunade.

En eso se abre la puerta salvando a Naruto y haciendo que todos volteen a esta viendo a la hermosa peli-rosa siendo acompañada por un apuesto peli-plata y un peliblanco. Los varones al ver a la hermosa mujer se sorprendieron, podían reconocer esos ojos y esa cabellera peculiar donde sea, pero sin duda lo que más les sorprendió fue ver a Kakashi ahí, todos lo conocían y no pensaban volverlo a ver pisar esa sala algún día.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunta Naruto mirando a la peli-rosa (bueno no todos la reconocieron Uu.u) haciendo que Nagato, Yahiko y Konan caigan estilo anime.

-¿No me digas que no reconoces a la persona que proteges como una hermana desde niño? –pregunta divertida Sakura.

-¿Sakura-chan? –dice sorprendido al reconocerle la voz y la peli-rosa asintió divertida.

-¡Te vez hermosa Sakura-chan! –halaga Minato mirándola de forma paternal.

-Ya era hora de que dejaras de esconder esa belleza. –dice Tsunade divertida y Sakura sonríe apenada. –por cierto tu. –dice apuntando a Kakashi. – ¿Qué haces aquí vago? –pregunta mirándolo con desde y Kakashi se rasca la nuca apenado.

-También es un gusto volverla a ver Tsunade-san. –dice de forma irónica y Tsunade lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Aun falta alguien más por llegar, así que tomemos asiento y cuando venga esa persona les diré la razón por la que los cite y que hace mi hermano aquí. –dice Sakura de forma tranquila y a Tsunade no le quedo más que suspirar resignada, después de todo no era tan impaciente.

-Tsunade quita esa cara y mejor dame un besito. –Jiraiya se pone alado de la rubia parando sus trompas y lo único que recibe es un puño clavado en el rostro cortesía de la rubia que tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-Odio estas juntas porque siempre está este pervertido. –dice con molestia en el momento que cae Jiraiya en el piso con el puño marcado.

-¡Ahh, ya me acorde de ti también! –dice Naruto de pronto reaccionando y mirando a Kakashi que estaba sentado alado de Sakura. –eres el chofer de Sakura-chan. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja y todos caen estilo anime.

-Tan distraído como siempre Naruto. –dice Kakashi acomodándose en su lugar al igual que los demás.

-Es kakashi-kun, Naruto, acuérdate el hermano mayor de Sakura-chan. –dice Minato teniéndole absoluta paciencia a su hijo ya estando acostumbrado a eso.

-¡Ahhhhh! ya recordé. –dice rascándose la nuca apenado y todos lo miran como si fuera un retrasado, claro menos Minato que al ser su hijo lo acepta como tal. –es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veo Kakashi.

-Entiendo, tu tenias nueve años cuando a mi me mandaron a un internado en Inglaterra y de ahí no nos volvimos a ver. –dice compresivo Kakashi y el rubio asintió apenado. –ya eres todo un hombre. Te agradezco que hayas cuidado a mi hermana en mi lugar.

-Si, fui digno hermano mayor. –dijo heroico. –aunque cuando me dijo que se casaba con este. –dice apuntando despectivo a Sasori el cual frunció el entrecejo mientras los demás sonreían divertidos. –le dije que mejor se casara conmigo pero salió con su "yo te quiero como hermano baka" – dijo imitando la voz de Sakura, lógicamente sonó mariconada y la peli-rosa lo miro furiosa. –y me pego en la cabeza usando esa fuerza bruta que tiene. –dijo llorando.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? –pregunta furiosa la peli-rosa. –si me gritaste en el oído "¡Sakura-chan se que eres fea y nadie ve tu verdadera belleza…esa que esconden tus faldotas y son tus hermosas piernas, así que me sacrificare casándome contigo con tal de que no te cases con ese tomate podrido!" –dice molesta imitando la voz de Naruto y a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la proposición del rubio.

-¡Hehehe…! Solo jugaba Sakura-chan. –dice nervioso rascándose la nuca. –yo que te conozco desde que naciste sabia que bajo esos harapos de abuelita escondías una hermosa mujer y mira que no me equivoque. –dice de forma heroica y todos en la sala lo miran como el retrasado que es, para después suspirar resignados.

* * *

Un taxi se estaciono frente a la más grande empresa de modas de Asia. Del taxi bajo una hermosa pelinegra que vestía una falda larga color beige que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y le quedaba ceñida resaltando sus torneadas piernas. Una camisa blanca de botones que tenía unos ligeros holanes en el cuello y era de manga corta. Llevaba su largo cabello trenzado hacia atrás dejando unos rebeldes mechones caerle en el rostro. No llevaba maquillaje aun así se veía hermosa y sobre sus ojos llevaba unas gafas de aumento cuadradas con armazón delgado haciéndola ver entre intelectual y sensual. En su hombro derecho colgaba un bolso color hueso.

La mujer saco su cartera de la bolsa y de ahí saco unos cuantos billetes que le entrego al taxista, para después cerrar la puerta y caminar sin ninguna dificultad al usar zapatos de tacón de aguja.

La mujer se adentra a las empresa y la recepcionista al verla frunce el entrecejo al reconocerla, mas la mujer la pasa de largo y camina hacia el elevador.

La secretaria de presidencia aun llorando esta ordenando los papeles de su escritorio, en eso se oye la campanilla del elevador y voltea algo curiosa viendo a la menor de las Uchiha.

Ayari se encamino hacia la sala de juntas ignorando a la secretaria, la cual la miro con molestia.

-Uchiha-san, no puede entrar a la sala de juntas, en este momento los accionistas están teniendo una importante junta. Si desea hablar con el presidente antes tiene que hacer una cita. –dice con educación haciendo que Ayari se detenga sosteniendo la perilla y volteando a ver con fastidio a la secretaria.

-No necesito cita. Haruno Sakura me está esperando y si no me crees pregúntale. –dijo indiferente y la secretaria la fulmino con la mirada mientras descolgaba el teléfono para llamar a la sala de juntas.

* * *

En la sala de juntas el teléfono que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa comenzó a sonar y Sakura lo tomo con tranquilidad, todos guardaron silencio, menos Naruto que seguía contando su experiencia de cuando preparo por primera vez ramen.

-Déjale que pase. –dijo con indiferencia Sakura colgando el teléfono. –bien, la persona que esperábamos ha llegado. –dijo mirándolos a todos consiguiendo que el rubio se callara justo en el momento que la puerta fue abierta haciendo que todos la miraran con curiosidad.

Jiraiya y Naruto miraron embobados a la pelinegra, Kakashi con diversión, Sakura con indiferencia, Konan, Yahiko, Tsunade, Minato y Nagato con curiosidad haciéndoseles algo familiar sus facciones mientras que Sasori la miraba sorprendido.

_-(¿Qué hace la Uchiha menor aquí? mejor aun ¿Por qué Sakura la estaba esperando? ¿Qué no se supone que fue con ella con la que me vio besándome?)_ –el rostro de Sasori estaba contraído por la duda y sorpresa, cosa que notaron Kakashi y Ayari que solo sonrían levemente divertidos.

Sakura se puso de pie mientras que Ayari camino poniéndose alado de ella mirando a los presentes con tranquilidad.

-Les presento a Uchiha Ayari. –dijo la peli-rosa sorprendiendo a varios de ahí al escuchar el apellido de la mujer y algunos se explicaron porque se les hacia conocido y a la vez se preguntaban que hacia ahí uno de los Uchiha, ya que todos conocían ese apellido en el mundo empresarial, en el mundo de los negocios era la familia más reconocida. –Sasori muévete a otro lugar que Ayari se sentara ahí. –dijo con indiferencia.

Todos se sorprendieron por como la peli-rosa le hablaba a Sasori, en especial les sorprendió que le dé a la chica el lugar a la derecha de ella, ese lugar solo le correspondía al presidente cuando el dueño estaba ahí.

Sasori frunció el entrecejo molesto, pero no era tan idiota como para hacer un numerito ahí, así que sin más se puso de pie y se sentó en alguno de los asientos desocupados.

-Bueno como sabrás Ayari casi todas las personas en esta mesa son socios de la empresa y tiene derecho a estar presentes cuando se toman decisiones importantes sobre la empresa en donde ellos tienen invertidos. –Ayari asintió a la explicación de Sakura. –se que ustedes se preguntaran sobre la presencia de alguien que no tiene nada que ver con la empresa. –dijo con seriedad mirando a sus socios y algunos asintieron. –la razón es porque desde ahora he tomado la decisión de remover a Sasori de su cargo como presidente de la compañía. – todos los que no sabían la noticia ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos y Sasori apretaba los puños bajo la mesa, no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas, en ese momento se sentía en un laberinto, con ojos entrecerrados miro a Ayari sospechando que ella tuvo que ver en la decisión de Sakura y para como lo miro ella supuso que ella junto a sus hermanos sospechaban de él reafirmándole lo que dijo su padre. –no es de mi interés tomar su lugar como presidente, así que tome la decisión de poner en ese rango a Uchiha Ayari. Como todos ustedes sabrán la familia Uchiha es conocida por ser los mejores empresarios a nivel mundial, desde niños se les enseña a comportarse como tal y estudian todo lo que tenga que ver en el mundo empresarial. Así que no veo mejor candidato, de hecho me siento afortunada de que ella haya aceptado el cargo. Sé que con su guía la empresa Haruno crecerá más. Esa es mi decisión, pero como socios también tienen derecho a opinar y aceptarla ya que su decisión también es importante, así que lo pondré a votación. –Naruto levanta la mano cono niño chiquito y Sakura hace una seña dándole la palabra.

-¿Qué significa remover? –pregunta con seriedad y a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Que quitaran de su cargo a alguien. –dice Minato con tranquilidad.

-¡Viva! Sasori ya no será el presidente. –grita emocionado el rubio haciendo que a los demás les vuelva a resbalar otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Si no estamos de acuerdo ¿se quedara Sasori como presidente? –pregunta con tranquilidad Nagato.

-No. –dice firme Sakura. –admito que como presidente trajo muchas aportaciones a la empresa, pero… se le dificultaba un poco decir eso en frente de todos, así que respiro hondo dándose valor. –no le veo conveniente a que siga siendo el presidente ahora que estoy tramitando los papeles del divorcio. –todos los accionistas y Sasori ensancharon los ojos impresionado. Sasori sabía que no era el momento para hablar de eso así que guardo silencio pero no iba a dejar las cosas así. –tampoco soy tan cruel como para dejarlo sin trabajo solo por problemas personales, así que mostrándole mi gratitud por lo que hizo por la empresa le daré el puesto de presidente de ventas. –dijo con tranquilidad y los accionistas asintieron con entendimiento.

-¡Jujuju…! al fin Sakura-chan se dio cuenta que el tomate podrido es un idiota. –dice burlón Naruto y Sasori lo fulmina con la mirada. –yo también siento pena por el tomate así que mejor dale el puesto de jefe de limpieza. –dice con diversión mirando a Sakura ignorando la mirada asesina de Sasori mientras que los demás se aguantaban las ganas de reír.

-¿Cuántos años tienes mocosa? –pregunta Tsunade mirando a Ayari.

-Veintidós. –contesta despreocupada y Tsunade suelta una sonrisa irónica.

-¿en verdad crees que una mocosa que muy apenas sale del nido podrá manejar esta empresa? –pregunta Tsunade con burla mirando a Sakura.

-Yo tengo la misma edad. –contesta Sakura.

-Lo sé, por eso tampoco me gustaría que tú tomaras cargo de la empresa. –dice con diversión y Sakura niega resignada.

-Aun así he escuchado que la familia Uchiha comienza a lanzar a sus miembros al mundo empresarial a la edad que tienes. –dice pensativo Minato mirando a Ayari la cual asintió con tranquilidad. – ¿en verdad crees poder manejar una empresa cuando apenas acabas de empezar a familiarizarte con los negocios de tu familia?

-Sé que todos ustedes descienden de familiares con negocios propios y que más o menos a mi edad se les empezó a meter en el mundo empresarial como simples observadores para que vallan aprendiendo lo que es el manejo de este, sin importar que estén lo suficiente estudiados académicamente. –dijo con seriedad Ayari. –pero en mi familia se nos comienza a meter en el mundo empresarial desde los quince años. –los demás ensancha los ojos sorprendidos. –es verdad que a los veintidós comenzamos a ir a juntas con empresa con las que tenemos negocios o estamos asociados, pero desde los quince nuestro padre nos ha estado llevando a sus empresas y nos ha enseñado lo que es el manejo de una compañía, a decir verdad tanto mis hermanos como yo tenemos la capacidad de manejar una compañía desde muy temprana edad. Supongo que han oído lo jóvenes que son mis hermanos y aun así se hacen cargo de las compañías que tenemos en el continente que les corresponde. Aun así mi padre quiere que estemos lo suficiente capacitados y experimentados aunque no haga falta y nos deja a cargo a una compañía después de dos años de graduarnos. Por algo mi familia es conocida como la raíz de los mejores empresarios a nivel mundial. –dijo con arrogancia y Sakura rodó los ojos al igual que Tsunade.

-También es conocida por tener una arrogancia enorme a nivel mundial. –dice con desdén Tsunade y Ayari sonríe socarrona.

-Seré sincera. En mi familia a pesar de que somos cercanos y reconocidos por los negocios existe competencia entre familiares. Esto para mi es una prueba, yo usare esta compañía para mostrarle a mi familia que soy mejor que mis hermanos. Y la compañía me usara a mí para hacerlos crecer. No solo les aseguro que esta compañía tendrá ganancias sino que crecerá como tal. –dijo con firmeza.

-Conozco a Fugaku. –dice Minato con tranquilidad. –he hecho varios negocios con él y sé mas que nadie que lo que siempre dice un Uchiha se cumple y conviene mantenerlos como amigos que como enemigos. –dice con algo de diversión. –por mi parte tienes mi voto para ser la presidenta. –Minato le sonríe de forma cálida y Ayari sonríe de forma torcida.

-Aunque no entendí casi nada de lo que dijiste Aya-chan, yo te doy mi voto también ¡dettebayo! –dice enérgico Naruto y Ayari solo asintió esperando no tener mucho contacto con ese rubio.

-Si Namikaze-san está de acuerdo yo también. –dice con tranquilidad Nagato.

-Tus palabras me convencieron mocosa así que te daré la oportunidad, pero si no cumples con lo que dijiste no solo haré que te quiten el cargo si no que te moleré los huesos a golpes. –dice amenazante Tsunade y Ayari la mira retadora haciéndola gruñir molesta.

-A mí me parece buena candidata para presidente y creo que somos afortunados por tener un Uchiha de nuestro lado, así que tienes mi voto. –dice con amabilidad Yahiko.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Yahiko. –dice con tranquilidad Konan.

-Esta dicho. –dice con tranquilidad Sakura. –a partir de hoy la nueva presidente de la compañía será Uchiha Ayari. En cuanto a Sasori, él será el presidente del departamento de ventas. –todos asintieron. –en cuanto al segundo tema de esta junta. –dijo con seriedad. –como todos sabrán Sarutobi-san desde hace tiempo pidió su jubilación, pero no se le ha podido dar porque no teníamos a una persona capacitada para que ocupe su lugar. Pero Kakashi ha decidido entrar a la empresa y sé que tiene la capacidad que se requiere, así que he decidido que sea él quien ocupe el lugar de Sarutobi-san. –dijo con seriedad.

-No, no y no, en ese vago no confió. Ya hemos tenido problemas con él cuando su padre lo puso a trabajar en la empresa y se escapaba de sus obligaciones cada que tuviera oportunidad. Y no se diga de las juntas, siempre llegaba dos horas después de lo acordado. –dijo con firmeza Tsunade estampando sus manos en la mesa provocando un sonido que estremeció a casi todos.

-Les doy mi palabra de que Kakashi trabajara, yo me encargare de supervisarlo. Lo haré que cumpla cada una de sus obligaciones. –dijo Ayari amenazante y Kakashi se estremeció. —le doy mi palabra. –dijo firme.

-Esa expresión en Kakashi me gusta. –dijo tétrica Tsunade y Kakashi paso saliva con dificultad. –bien si dices que lo traerás cortito y supongo que si no lo hace lo harás sufrir doy mi aprobación. –dijo con emoción.

_-(creo que no debí meterme en esto por cumplir mis fantasías de oficina -.-)_ –Kakashi bajo la cabeza deprimido.

-¿los demás están de acuerdo? –pregunta con tranquilidad Sakura sonriendo de forma forzada mientras que los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo. –bien, la junta ha terminado. –dice poniéndose de pie.

-¡Viva! –grita emocionado el rubio mientras se pone de pie y extiende sus brazos. –por cierto mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, un gusto en conocerte Ayari-chan. –se presenta el rubio de forma amigable extendiéndole la mano.

_-(¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?)_ –pensaba la pelinegra mientras extendía su mano también. –un gusto Namikaze-san.

-Solo dime Naruto. –dice amigable sonriéndole de forma zorruna y Ayari asintió.

-Yo soy Jiraiya preciosa. –dice extendiéndole una tarjeta. –soy el abogado de la familia y si necesitas de mis servicios solo llámame, también hago trabajos a domicilio. –dice insinuante moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo y Ayari solo toma la tarjeta mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca. Tsunade le dio un zape sacándole un chichón.

-Senju Tsunade mocosa, grábatelo bien. —dice Tsunade mientras se pone de pie y Ayari solo asintió con indiferencia.

-Yo soy Namikaze Minato. –se presenta de forma amigable el rubio mayor dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa, y así poco a poco se fueron presentando los demás accionistas.

* * *

Después de que terminara la junta Sakura junto con Jiraiya, Ayari y Kakashi estaban en la oficina revisando los últimos detalles.

-Despedí a la secretaria que tenias porque es demasiado incompetente, así que encárgate de contratar otra. –dijo con tranquilidad Sakura.

-Yo ya arregle todos los detalles y más de rato informare a todos con los que hacemos negocios sobre el cambio de presidente. –dijo con seriedad Jiraiya, actitud que solía tener cuando de trabajo se trataba. – ven Kakashi, te mostrare tu oficina, Sarutobi-san nos está esperando en ella para darte algunos detalles. –el peli-plata asintió.

-Nos vemos más de rato. –dice caminando hacia la puerta junto con Jiraiya. –por cierto Sakura antes de que te vayas te pasas para despedirte. –dice mirando de reojo a su hermana la cual asintió.

Cuando Kakashi abrió la puerta frunció el entrecejo al ver a Sasori, que la posición en la que estaba daba a entender que estaba por tocar la puerta.

-¿are? Pensé que sabias donde estaba tu nueva oficina Sasori-kun. –dice pensativo Jiraiya.

-Si, lo sé, pero vengo a hablar de algo personal con Sakura. –dice indiferente.

-Oh, ya veo. –dice pensativo. –vamos Kakashi. –dice pasándole el brazo por los hombros en una abrazo amigable.

-Pero…

-Nada, ellos tienen que hablar. –lo interrumpe llevándoselo casi a rastras fuera de la oficina.

Sasori se adentra cerrando la puerta tras de sí viendo a Sakura sentada en la silla de presidencia viendo unos papeles con Ayari que estaba parada atrás de ellas, cuando cerró la puerta ambas levantaron la mirada. Sakura lo vio con fastidio y Ayari con diversión.

-Sakura necesitamos hablar a solas sobre nosotros. –dice con seriedad. – y no digas que no quieres hablar conmigo, después de todo ya prácticamente me anunciaste que nos divorciaremos y yo ni enterado. –dice molesto. –ni creas que te daré el divorcio así de fácil. –dice con firmeza.

-Me lo darás quieras o no. –dice molesta Sakura mientras que Ayari se endereza. – ¿crees que quiero seguir contigo después de que sé que me engañabas? –pregunta irónica.

-Eso te lo explicare estando a solas, así que saca a tu nueva presidente para que hablemos. –ordena y Sakura frunce el entrecejo.

-No tienes nada que explicarme Sasori, yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. No me seguirás viendo la cara de idiota, así que acepta el divorcio por las buenas. –dice mas furiosa mientras se pone de pie.

-No quieres tener nada que ver conmigo porque me viste besando con otra mujer cuando a esa mujer con la que me bese no solo le hablas sino que la haces presidenta de tu compañía. –dice furioso levantando un poco la voz. – ¿Qué no vez que todo lo planeo? Me sedujo para que tu nos vieras y no se con que cuentos te engatuso para que la dejaras a cargo de la presidencia, y ahí vas tú de ingenua que caes creyéndole mas a esa trepadora que a tu propio esposo. –Ayari suelta una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo siento, la verdad es solo que me divierte tu cinismo. –dice tapándose la boca para no seguirse riendo al ver la mirada molesta de Sasori dirigirse a ella.

-Ella solo quiere engatusarte para aprovecharse de ti… Sakura. –dice Sasori con seriedad ignorando a Ayari. –debes creerme a mí que soy tu esposo y tienes más tiempo de conocerme que a esa.

-La verdad creí que te conocía Sasori. –dice indiferente Sakura tomando su bolsa. –pero la verdad ahora me doy cuenta que no es así. –dice caminando hacia la entrada. –digas lo que digas no harás hacerme cambiar de opinión, quiero el divorcio y lo obtendré quieras o no. Si sigues con tus idioteces entonces si te sacare completamente de la empresa para que salgas de mi vida en definitiva. –dijo amenazante pasando a su lado para después seguir su camino hacia la puerta. –encárgate de la empresa Ayari, Jiraiya ahorita regresara y te explicara los demás detalles. –dice antes de salir dejándolos solos.

Solo déjame decirte una cosa Uchiha, lo que sea que le hayas dicho a Sakura yo hare que lo olvide y me crea a mí. Aun me ama y sé que cuando se le pase el coraje volverá a mí, yo mismo me encargare de eso. –dijo con firmeza mirando con frialdad a Ayari.

-Suerte con eso Sasori-chan. –dice con burla y Sasori frunce el entrecejo.

-Aprovecha tu triunfo en esta batalla y disfruta tu cargo como presidente, que cuando menos te lo imagines perderás. No sabes con quien te has metido Uchiha y me encargare que pronto te arrepientas en convertirte una molestia para mi. –dice amenazante dando media vuelta.

-El que no sabe con quienes se han metido Akasuna son tú y tu hermanita Karin. –dice Ayari amenazante y mirándolo con frialdad. Sasori detiene el paso que iba a dar dejándolo en el aire y la mira de reojo no dejándose intimidar por esa mirada.

-No sé de que hablas, no tengo hermanas y mucho menos conozco alguien con ese nombre. –dice con frialdad regresando su mirada al frente y saliendo de la oficina.

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. –dice para si misma sonriendo de forma torcida. –_(veremos qué familia gana la partida)_

**Continuara**

**wiiiiii salio narutin *o* hizo su aparicion y de forma tan particular como solo el sabe hacerlo XD**

**eu familia ganara? sasuke saldra en el sig capi? habra algo de sasusaku en el sig capi? ayari recordara ke escucho ese nombre cuando itachi le informo ke habia un naruto ke era el estupido amigo de sasuke? a jiraiya se le kitara lo pervertido? ke comen tsunade y minato para verse siempre jovenes? creen ke si les pregunto me lo digan? cren ke si me lo tomo me crescan las bubis como a tsunade y sera la nueva sabrina? **

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**BESOTES**

**KRIS**


	8. Otro encuentro casual

**¿Otro encuentro casual? O.o**

De la sala de juntas iban saliendo Ayari, Jiraiya y Kakashi. A la pelinegra y a Kakashi se les notaba fastidio en su rostro mientras que a Jiraiya se le notaba tranquilidad.

-Los ejecutivos se tomaron bien el cambio de presidente. –dijo Jiraiya con tranquilidad. –y la cara de Sasori no tuvo precio. Eso que anuncien ante todos que tiene un puesto más bajo le dio en su orgullo. –Kakashi asintió con diversión.

-Creo que eso fue lo más divertido. –dijo Kakashi con aburrimiento. –apenas empiezo a trabajar y ya llevo dos juntas en menos de dos horas, esto me hace recordar porque odio este trabajo. –dijo con fastidio.

-Teníamos que ser presentados a los demás ejecutivos. –dijo con tranquilidad Ayari, en eso levanto la vista viendo aun sentada tras el escritorio a la ex secretaria de presidencia. – sigo esperando esa carta de despido. –dice con firmeza deteniéndose frente al escritorio mientras los dos hombres pasaban de largo hacia la oficina.

-Pero Uchiha-sama, pensé…

-Tu despido no va de mi parte sino de más arriba, y no me interesa mover un dedo para que te quedes. –dijo con molestia y fastidio. –si en diez minutos no estás en mi oficina con esa carta de despido hare que seguridad te saque. –dijo dando media vuelta sin ver como la secretaria le sacaba la lengua.

Ayari se adentro en la oficina viendo a Jiraiya bien sentado en el que ahora era su lugar y Kakashi acostando en el diván que estaba en la oficina. Rodo los ojos y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Oye viejo! –dijo mirando a Jiraiya y este se apunto a sí mismo, no creyendo que se refiera a él. – ¿vez algún otro anciano por aquí? –pregunta irónica y Kakashi sonríe divertido mientras mira de reojo como Jiraiya pone muecas de indignidad. – ¿con quién tengo que hablar para que me contraten una buena secretaria? –pregunta en forma de orden.

-Con Sabaku no Gaara, te lo presente hace poco. –dice con molestia. –mendrigos mocosos de hoy en día ya ni respetan. –murmura indignado. –bueno, yo me voy, tengo asuntos que atender. –dijo poniéndose de pie. –dejo todo en sus manos e imagino que ya no me necesitas.

-Pues ya te habías tardado en irte. –dice con fastidio.

-Lo que tienes de hermosa lo tienes de pedante. –dice con fastidio.

-Por eso es mi novia. –dice Kakashi sonriendo de forma socarrona y Jiraiya desencaja la mandíbula, para después pasar su mirada de uno a otro varias veces.

-Lo admito, maldito Kakashi suertudo. –dice mirando con envidia al peli-plata y este sonríe de forma torcida mientras que Ayari sonríe con arrogancia. –bueno me voy, nos vemos después y cualquier cosa que necesiten llámenme. –dice caminando hacia la salida manteniendo su mano en son de despedida.

-Estoy aburrido… ¿algo en mente? –pregunta Kakashi de forma insinuante cuando Jiraiya salió. Ayari sonrío de forma torcida y Kakashi al verla lo hizo de forma insinuante.

-La verdad si tengo algo en mente. –dijo coqueta relamiéndose los labios de forma sugerente.

-¿a si? –el peli-plata se acomodaba mejor en el diván.

-Si… como que te pongas a hacer un informe y me lo entregues. –dice con seriedad borrando toda mueca de sensualidad.

-¿Eh? –exclama sin entender.

-Olvide mencionarte que no me gusta mezclar el trabajo con lo personal. –dijo indiferente caminando hacia su silla. –cuando estoy en el trabajo olvido si quiera que tengo hormonas. –dijo ya sentada poniéndole más atención a la pantalla del computador.

-Eso no es justo. –dice sentándose y con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. –me lo hubieras dicho antes de que me metiera en esto. –un aura triste y oscura lo rodeo.

-Tenía curiosidad de conocer tus habilidades como empresario. –dice sin mirarlos descolgando el teléfono y marcando algunos números.

-Eres cruel. –dice como niño chiquito mientras se pone de pie.

-Comunícame con Sabaku-san. –dice con firmeza para después colgar el teléfono. –creí que el ser cruel fue lo que te atrajo de mi. –dice mirándolo con indiferencia.

-Sí, pero me gusta cuando no lo eres conmigo. –dice mirándola resentido.

-Si terminas ese informe en una hora prometo recompensarte con una de tus fantasías de oficina. –dice apoyando su mejilla en la palma del brazo que tenia recargado en el escritorio.

-¡Mis energías han sido renovadas! –exclama reanimándose. –tendrás ese informe en una hora. –dice con seguridad, al ver la sonrisa triunfante de la chica la miro con ojos entrecerrados. –inteligente. Sabes cómo hacerme trabajar. –dice con molestia.

-Fui educada para saber cómo motivar a los empleados. –dice con arrogancia.

-Mientras solo uses ese método de motivación conmigo, todo estará bien... no me gusta la idea de verme como un cornudo –dice indiferente.

-Tengo diferentes métodos para hacer trabajar a la gente.

-Bueno, me iré a mi oficina, entre más rápido termine ese reporte más pronto tendré mi recompensa. –dice dando media vuelta y manteniendo su mano en alto en son de despedida. –por cierto, me vine en tu auto, por lo que no tengo en que regresarme… ¿podrías darme un aventón a la mansión principal?... Me mudare ahí.

-Claro. –dice con tranquilidad.

* * *

Sakura estaba en el jardín de su casa plasmando un paisaje en un cuadro. Se le notaba tranquila y concentrada. Ya no vestía esa ropa de oficina sino que algo más sencillo, como unos jeans algo desgastados y una playera levemente ceñida, encima un mandil que estaba algo manchado de pintura.

-Sakura-sama. –una de las sirvientas se acerco a ella e hizo una leve reverencia en son de respeto mientras que la peli-rosa dejaba de pintar y volteaba a verla. –hemos terminado de empacar las cosas del señor Sasori.

-Bien, póngalas en la entrada y dile a Azuma que cambie todas las cerraduras. –ordeno con tranquilidad y sin preguntar la empleada asintió haciendo otra leve inclinación antes de retirarse y la peli-rosa regreso su mirada a la pintura. –_(ya no me queda pintura verde -.- tendré que decirle a Lee que me lleve a comprar un poco)_ –un largo suspiro salió de sus labios.

* * *

En una enorme habitación donde se pueden ver dibujos de prendas colgados en la pared, rollos enormes de telas por doquier y modelos a la cuales algunas costureras les están confeccionando hermosa prendas.

Supervisando como acomodan la prenda a una hermosa modelo se encontraba un hombre realmente hermoso, de cabellera corta de color negra, piel clara, ojos rasgados de color negro y facciones delicadas y angelicales. Vestía un pantalón ceñido de cuero y de color negro, una camisa color lila de botones y para finalizar unas sandalias modernas.

El hombre estaba parado apoyando su pie derecho mientras el izquierdo lo flexionaba, tenía su brazo derecho cruzado a la altura de su vientre y apoyaba el codo de su otro brazo sobre este mientras sostenía una pluma que pasaba por sus labios. En su mirada se le notaba concentración.

-¿supiste lo que se anda rumorando? –pregunta la costurera que confeccionaba el vestido de la hermosa modelo.

La costurera era una mujer de cabellera castaña peinada en dos coletas en forma de cebollas. Tenía facciones lindas y tradicionales. Unos enormes ojos color chocolate y muy expresivos. Piel clara y cuerpo normal al igual que su estatura. Vestía unos jeans azules y una blusa deportiva morada.

-¿de qué hablas? –pregunta el hombre, su forma de hablar era altanera y afeminada.

-Pues cuando fui por unas telas escuche la plática de la secretaria de vicepresidencia y la secretaria del ejecutivo en ventas. –dice con diversión.

-Ahs… solo son un par de cacatúas chismosas. –dice con fastidio.

-Lo que sea, pero oí algo muy interesante. –dice con diversión pero sin perder la concentración en lo que hacía.

-¡Habla Tenten y deja de meterle emoción! –dice con desesperación.

-Tan impaciente Sai. –dice con diversión y el aludido la fulmina con la mirada. –bueno pues al parecer despidieron a Kotomi.

-Me alegro, esa zorra era una engreída solo por ser secretaria de presidencia y estar siempre cerca del papito de Sasori. –dice con desdén. –lástima que ese hombre sea heterosexual y este casado. –dice con lamento.

-Pues el que sea casado no evito que se follara a su secretaria. –dice con molestia Tenten.

-Si, es un zorpilo que engañaba a Sakurita y ella tan buena gente que es.

-Pues según oí hoy que vino a la junta provoco gran sensación porque cambio de look y dicen que se muy hermosa.

-Esa Sakurita nunca acepto que la arregle y cambie su look, y ahora de la nada cambia ella misma su aspecto y ni siquiera viene a saludarme para darle mi visto bueno. —dice furioso y con llamas rodeándolo haciendo que la castaña sonría de forma forzada.

-Bueno también escuche que ya le dieron la jubilación a Sarutobi-sama y ahora un apuesto hombre ocupa su lugar. –dice emocionada. –se rumora que es demasiado sexy para ser real.

-Mmm carne nueva. –dice con morbo. –quiero conocerlo. –dice con perversión.

-Yo también. –dice emocionada. – también escuche que Sasori-sama ya no es el presidente. –Sai ensancho los ojos sorprendido. –tal parece que los accionistas le quitaron su puesto de presidente y lo pusieron como presidente de ventas.

-Esa si que es noticia. –dice como vieja de lavandería tapándose la boca para ocultar lo muy abierta que la tenia. – ¿y quién es el presidente ahora?... ¡no, déjame adivinar! –dice emocionado. –pusieron al papasote de Minato, o tal vez el lindo de Nagato, o el sexy de Yahiko, no, mejor aún, el hermoso y simpático de Narutin. –dice emocionado con estrellitas en los ojos. –con que no pongan a la enojona de Tsunade, aun si es Sakurita me doy por bien servido. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Pues no es ninguno de los accionistas. –dice divertida y Sai muestra desilusión en su mirada.

-Es una lástima, los accionistas masculinos de esta empresa están hermosos. –dice con lamento. – bueno ¿Quién es el presidente?

-Dirás presidenta. –dice divertida y Sai muestra más desilusión. –oí que se trata de alguien que no tiene que ver con la empresa, pero según también oí viene de una importante y prestigiosa familia de empresario. Se trata de Uchiha Ayari. Creo que su empresa es una de las que compramos telas. –dice pensativa y Sai ensancha los ojos impresionado.

-Espera. –dice corriendo hacia su escritorio el cual estaba lleno de revistas y dibujos de sus propios diseños, empieza a rebuscar entre ellos hasta dar con una revista. –creo que leí de la familia Uchiha en esta revista. –dice ojeándola y Tenten deja de hacer lo que está haciendo para mirarlo curiosa. – ¡aquí esta! –dice triunfante.

-Es raro que tú leas revistas que no sean de moda. –dice acercándose para verlo mientras que la modelo escucha las conversación con curiosidad.

-La compre porque vi en la portada que habían fotos de los varones Uchiha y he escuchado que son muy apuestos. –dice con emoción. –mira aquí está el reporte. Según dice la familia principal de la rama de los Uchiha consta de cinco miembros. Habla de los grandes logros que los varones de esa familia han tenido pero los más sobresalientes son los logros de Uchiha Fugaku, sus dos hijos mayores y el hermano menor de Fugaku. –explica con tranquilidad. –también hay un pequeño reporte que habla de la pequeña hija de Fugaku de la cual se le tiene muchas esperanzas de sobresalir como sus hermanos. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. –tal vez se trate de ella y como Madara el hermano menor de Fugaku, solo tiene un hijo y al parecer no está interesado en ser empresario, más bien es médico, se dice que solo los hijos de Fugaku heredaran el imperio familiar. Mira aquí esta una foto de ella aunque no se aprecia bien. –dice enseñándole la revista en la hoja donde sale la foto de Ayari en una cena de gala.

-Valla es muy hermosa, aunque no se distingue bien. –dice mirando la foto de forma analítica, ahí se apreciaba Ayari a lo lejos en una cena de negocios. –aunque parece ser una persona demasiado fría y calculadora.

-Así suelen ser las personas de negocios. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Aun así se ve demasiado joven para tener un puesto de presidente de una compañía como esta, incluso parece menor que yo.

-Pues en la revista dice que los Uchiha entran muy jóvenes al mundo laboral y aun así tiene grandes logros, por eso se les considera prodigiosos en todo lo que hacen. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. – mira aquí esta una foto del hijo mayor de Fugaku y en la página de enfrente esta la foto del hijo menor. Ambos son unos papotes que me gustaría conocer y tocar. –dijo de forma pervertida e incluso baba le escurría de la comisura de sus labios y Tenten al verlos quedo en las mismas.

-En cada foto se les veía en diferentes lugares a los hermanos Uchiha y parecían estar en un desfile de modas.

-¡Ay mi Dios! –dijo sorprendida. –esos hombres son hermosos, ya veo de donde saco su belleza la hermana. –dice impresionada.

-Si, están para comérselos vivitos. –dice maravillado y un aura brillante rodeándolo. –esa mirada llena de frialdad y calculadora los hace ver más sexys. Como me gustaría que fueran gay o por lo menos bisexual. –dijo con esperanza.

-Ambos son tan apuestos que no se cual elegir. –dice emocionada Tenten viendo las fotos sin darse cuenta que la modelo se había acercado para mirar las fotos y estaba igual de enlelada que ella.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a presentar con la nueva presidente? –dice travieso Sai mirándola con un brillo especial. –tal vez no es tan fría como muestra su mirada en esta foto y logremos hacernos sus amigos y así nos presente a sus hermanos. –dice soñador.

-Pues tu eres el diseñador y no creo que se enoje si te sales de tu puesto para irla a saludar, ya que tu puesto es alto aquí, pero yo que solo soy costurera tal vez se enoje y me sancione. –dice dudosa.

-Naaa, yo soy tu jefe en el departamento y si le digo que me acompañaste seguro no se enoja, además aunque sea mi jefa sigo siendo amigo de Sakurita y algunos accionistas, así que dudo que diga algo porque lleve a una amiga. –dice indiferente agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Bueno, vamos. –dijo mas emocionada.

-¿también puedo ir? –dice la modelo haciendo que ambos noten que estaba de licha alado de ellos. (N/A: según mi vocabulario, licha significa metiche u.u)

-No metiche, tu ve con otra de las costureras a que te terminen de confeccionar ese vestido. –dice con desdén. –tenemos el desfile cerca así que no pierdas el tiempo. –dice con superioridad y la modelo baja la cabeza deprimida. – ¡vamos Tenten! –dice emocionado tomándola de la mano y así ambos salen corriendo del taller.

* * *

Dentro de la oficina se encontraba Ayari sentada tras su escritorio y sentado frente a ella se encontraba un apuesto pelirrojo, de cabellera corta y peinada algo alborotada dándole un aire rebelde. Tenía ojos rasgados color verde. Sus facciones eran hermosas, angelicales y a la vez varoniles. Vestía un traje de corte italiano en color azul oscuro, con una camisa roja bajo el saco y una corbata azul.

-Bueno Uchiha-san, no sé qué clase de secretaria quiera para el puesto de presidencia. No sé qué habilidades busque en ella. –dijo con seriedad e indiferencia. Su voz era gruesa y varonil.

-Simple y sencillamente quiero que sea eficiente. –dijo con indiferencia y frialdad. –si no hay alguien en la empresa que pueda ocupar ese lugar, encárgate de hacer entrevistas. Ese es tu trabajo ¿no Sabaku? –dice con desdén y el pelirrojo frunce el entrecejo.

-Mi novia era secretaria de una importante compañía, pero quedo en banca rota y fue despedida. Es eficiente y ya está relacionada con el tema, le será más fácil adaptarse. –dice con tranquilidad tratando de ignorar la actitud pedante de la pelinegra.

-Que traiga su curriculum, si es eficiente la contratare. No hare preferencias porque sea tu novia. –dice con indiferencia agitando su mano restándole importancia notando la molestia en Gaara. –a mas tardar quiero ese curriculum mañana a primera hora.

-Así será. –dijo poniéndose de pie haciendo una leve reverencia. –por cierto aquí está el cheque de Kotomi. –dice extendiéndoselo.

-Dáselo cuando salgas, solo estaba esperando eso. –dice en forma de orden poniéndole más atención al papel que tenía en mano y leí con tranquilidad. Gaara solo asintió y dio media vuelta sin mostrar en su rostro el desagrado hacia la nueva presidenta.

Cuando Gaara abrió la puerta se topo con un pelinegro y una castaña que se veía que estaban por tocar la puerta. El pelirrojo puso mueca de desagrado ante la mirada deseosa que le dedicaba el pelinegro, y rodo los ojos ante la mirada soñadora de la castaña.

-Con permiso. –dijo pasando alado de ellos.

-Gaara-san es tan hermoso. –dice Sai adentrándose a la oficina como si fuera suya.

-Concuerdo con eso. –dice Tenten adentrándose junto con él pensando que no había problema con eso.

Ayari levanto la mirada al oír esas dos voces y vio con algo de fastidio a ese par que se adentro sin pedir permiso. En cuanto a Sai y Tenten se impresionaron al ver que en persona esa mujer era más hermosa, pero también intimidaba.

-Venía a presentarme con la nueva presidenta. –dice educadamente Sai sin borrar ese tono afeminado. –mi nombre es Hiraguizawa Sai y soy el diseñador de la ropa que produce esta reconocida casa de modas. –dice con arrogancia y superioridad. –será un privilegio para ti trabajar conmigo. –Ayari alza una ceja mientras que Tenten codea a Sai de las costillas para que la presente ella. –ah y ella es Ama Tenten, una simple costurera. –dice despreocupado restándole importancia y a Tenten se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

-Uchiha Ayari. –dice cortante. –ya que terminaron las presentaciones retírense. Tengo cosas que hacer e imagino que ustedes tienen mucho trabajo, después de todo el desfile se acerca. –Sai abre una y otra vez la boca indignado sin saber que decir mientras que Tenten mira con molestia a la pelinegra y esta se mantiene mirándolos con fastidio.

-¿Sabes? –dice Sai molesto levantando un dedo mientras una vena se hincha en su frente. –no me caes nada bien, eres una pedante y solo me acerque a ti para que me presentes a tus hermosos hermanos… pero como te ganaste el desprecio del gran y hermoso Hiraguisawa Sai, no vengas a mi cuando necesites un lindo vestido. –dice firme mirándola ofendido y Tenten asintió cruzándose de brazos dándole la razón a su amigo.

-Eso que acabas de decir me quitara el sueño. –dice irónica mostrando fastidio en su mirada.

-Me alegro, es lo menos que te mereces por ser mal educada conmigo. –dice satisfecho con su logro.

_-(¿no entiende ironías o qué? ¬¬)_ –pensaron ambas mujeres.

-Ya que no harás vestidos para mi tendré que conformarme con el diseñador de siempre. –dice con falso pesar soltando un largo suspiro. – Piero Deidara. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro mientras que sus acompañantes ensanchan los ojos y un rayo se ve atrás de ellos dándole más drama.

-Perra. –exclama Sai mirándola con envidia. – Piero-sama es el mejor diseñador del mundo y es muy joven. –dice soñador. –mi sueño es ser como él… y tu maldita perra has tenido el privilegio de que haga una de tus prendas.

-No solo una, sino todos mis vestidos de noche son hechos por él. –dice con burla divirtiéndose de lo lindo fastidiando a ese diseñador de quinta, según ella.

-Doblemente perra. –susurra y Tenten asintió aun impresionada. –incluso dejaste a Tenten sin palabras. –dice impresionado, después pone cara de cachorro mojado. –señora presidenta sabe que yo adorarla y amarla, es mas la admiro… ¿me mostraría alguno de los diseños de Piero-sama? –dice suplicante y Ayari juro que si tuviera cola la movería.

-Este fin de semana en el desfile tendrás el privilegio de ver un diseño que me está haciendo exclusivo. –dice indiferente.

-Agárrame Tenten que siento que me da el babido. –dice simulando que se desmaya mientras pone dramáticamente su mano en la frente.

-¡Sai! –exclama asustada sabiendo que si se desmayaría, así que se puso atrás de él para sostenerlo.

-Enserio, estoy ansioso porque llegue ese fin de semana para ver ese vestido, es mas no solo tendré el privilegio de contemplar en persona uno de los diseños de Piero-sama, sino también será un diseño exclusivo. –dice de forma dramática. –siento que puedo morir en paz. –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si te portas bien, te vas a tu puesto de trabajo, y no solo eso, si el desfile es un éxito prometo que te enseñare cada uno de los diseños que tengo de Deidara y no solo eso todos son exclusivos. –dice arrogante y Sai se toca el pecho estando seguro que ahora si le daba un paro cardiaco. –tal vez si me sorprendes con tus diseños llegue a presentarte a Deidara.

-¡Yo amarte jefecita! Desde ahora trabajare como nunca –dice conmovido mirándola con ojos brillosos. –agárrame Tenten que ahora si el babido viene a mí. –dijo de forma dramática cayendo en cámara lenta hacia atrás y Tenten lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras que Ayari miraba al pelinegro como retrasado.

En eso se abre la puerta y Ayari levanta la mirada viendo a Kakashi adentrarse de forma despreocupada mientras sostiene unos papeles. El peli-plata camino hacia el escritorio ignorando a las otras dos personas que estaban ahí y Tenten al verlo se quedo embobada con derrame nasal por lo que sin querer soltó a Sai haciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA TENTEN? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME SOLTASTE? –grita Sai molesto mientras se sienta y Tenten apunta hacia adelante haciendo que Sai voltee topándose con la cuadrada y ancha espalda de ese hombre, después bajo al trasero y baba le empezó a escurrir de los labios.

-Aquí está el informe, así que vengo por mi recompensa. –dice de forma perezosa Kakashi ignorando a las personas atrás de él.

-Te la daré cuando se vallan eso dos. –dice apuntando hacia atrás mientras toma los papeles que Kakashi le extendía y este volteo hacia atrás, se estremeció al sentir como ese pelinegro lo miraba, estaba acostumbrado que las mujeres lo miraran así pero los hombres era otra cosa.

-Solo di mi nombre tres veces y seré tuyo con gusto. –dice de forma orgásmica Sai abriendo sus piernas y tocándose el vientre de forma sugerente. Kakashi casi tiene un derrame cerebral al verlo y su cara se coloreo de azul.

_-(es muy raro que le tema a alguien pero ese hombre me está dando miedo-.- no me gustaría quedarme a solas con él T.T)_ –fue el pensamiento de Kakashi que quería borrar esa escena de su cabeza y Ayari sonreía divertida.

-Kakashi te presento a Sai el diseñador y a Tenten. –dijo con indiferencia Ayari. –él es Hatake Kakashi, el nuevo vicepresidente.

-¡Y también soy su novio! –dice rápidamente Kakashi colocándose atrás de Ayari usándola como escudo, algo asustado ante la mirada de ese hombre.

-¿Su novio? –dicen sorprendidos Tenten y Sai justo en el momento que un relámpago se ve atrás de ellos dándoles más drama a su exagerada pose.

-Eso si me deprime. –dice Sai dando media vuelta.

-A mí también, bien dicen que los hombres perfectos o son gay o ya están apartados. –dice Tenten dando media vuelta también.

-Que sean gay es privilegio para mí, el problema es que tengan pareja Heterosexual y sé que con la jefaza no tengo oportunidad. Mujeres como esas es difícil de dejar y yo aunque sea gay lo admito. –dice deprimido caminando hacia la puerta mas aguado que un espagueti cocido.

-Si, con la jefa no tengo oportunidad. –dice Tenten caminando igual que él sin ver como Ayari sonreía arrogante y Kakashi suspiraba aliviado al ver que ese gay se dio por vencido con él, nunca pensó estar tan agradecido por tener novia.

-Aun así no soy de las personas que se dan por vencidos sin dar batalla. –dice recuperándose en el momento que se endereza, antes de llegar a la puerta. –más vale que te prepares jefaza que un día esta belleza. –dice volteando y dibujando su silueta con sus manos. –te quitara a tu hombre o por lo menos tendrá una noche de pasión conmigo, así que prepárate para soportar una infidelidad. –dijo firme. Ayari tenía una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca mientras que Kakashi se ponía pálido y sudaba frio. –en cuanto a ti papito. –dijo mirando a Kakashi provocando que este se estremeciera del miedo. –prepárate que donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala. –dice coqueto guiñándole el ojo y Kakashi ahora se puso verde.

Sai junto con su amiga que le daba ánimos salieron de la oficina y Kakashi sintió que se le salía el alma al escuchar lo que para él fue una amenaza a muerte por parte del diseñador de la empresa.

-Mmmm… sí que tienes pegue Kuma-kun. –dice divertida mirándolo de reojo mientras se pone de pie.

-La verdad nunca he maldecido el ser tan irresistible, pero ahora deseo ser feo. –dice apretando el puño a la altura de su barbilla y llorando sin ver como Ayari había caminado hacia la puerta poniéndole seguro.

-Ya veo. –dice caminando hacia él y al ya estar a unos pocos centímetros poniendo sus manos en su pecho. –siéntate para que te sientas mejor. –dice empujándolo levemente hacia su silla y Kakashi aun llorando se dejo caer sentado. – ¿seguirás llorando o cobraras tu recompensa? –Kakashi abre los ojos dejando de llorar y ve a la pelinegra sentada en el escritorio frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas en una pose sugerente y desabrochándose la blusa con lentitud mientras le sonríe picara.

-Bueno. –dice coqueto ya sin rastros de lagrimas mientras pone una de sus manos en la pierna de ella y la acaricia. –olvidemos lo de hace un momento y centrémonos en mi recompensa. –dice poniéndose de pie mientras que con su mano libre se afloja la corbata, para después inclinarse un poco y así poder besarla en los labios mientras su traviesa mano fue guiada hacia uno de los senos de ella y así tomarlo estrujándolo un poco. Ayari entre el beso llevo una de sus manos al torso de él para acariciarlo y la otra la llevo a la cremallera del pantalón, así poder desabrocharla.

* * *

Sasuke va saliendo del departamento de su hermano con una cara de completo fastidio, puso llave a la cerradura y al dar media vuelta alzo una ceja con extrañeza al ver a varios hombres meter cajas al departamento de enfrente.

_-(¿se mudara alguien?... bueno la verdad no me interesa. –_ Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y sigue su camino hacia el estacionamiento del lugar. –_ maldito Itachi y su "si te da hambre Sasukito tendrás que salir a comer a un restaurante o pedir comida a domicilio porque Chiyo-san solo va en las mañanas a limpiar el departamento y como tanto Ayari como yo es raro que comamos en casa pues por eso no contrate cocinera (o)"_ –el pelinegro incluso podía escuchar la voz de su hermano tras el teléfono al decirle eso haciendo que frunciera más el entrecejo mientras se adentraba a su automóvil._ –pero ahí yo de pendejo que decido tomar unas vacaciones aquí en Japón cuando bien me pude haber ido a Hawai o donde sea que quede lejos de mis hermanos, incluso hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera quedado en la mansión principal, de perdido ahí si hay servidumbre que me prepare de comer -.-)_ –Sasuke seguía conduciendo sin rumbo fijo mientras maldecía su idiotez al quedarse con sus hermanos. – y para acabarla de joder hay mucho tráfico. –dijo para sí mismo de forma fastidiada, en eso sus ojos se desviaron hasta toparse con una larga cabellera rosa que se le hizo muy familiar. Puso más atención viendo como la dueña de esa extravagante cabellera se bajaba de un elegante automóvil y caminaba hacia una tienda.

Sin saber porque ni mucho menos se puso a analizarlo, Sasuke se estaciono cerca de ahí y camino hacia la tienda donde la peli-rosa se había adentrado. Alzo una ceja con extrañeza al notar que en esa tienda se vendían productos para hacer cuadros, más no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió su camino en busca de la dueña de los hermosos ojos jade que no podía sacar de su cabeza desde que la conoció.

La tienda en si era grande y muy surtida, tenía varios pasillos por donde el pelinegro seguía caminando buscando a esa persona sin saber porque, solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos.

_-(enserio, jamás pensé que una tienda de arte fuera tan grande O.o. –_ el pelinegro se adentro en el pasillo de pinturas y se detuvo en seco al ver a la peli-rosa observando algunas pinturas con seriedad, al instante se coloco tras un estante y asomo levemente su cabeza para observarla. –_ ¿Por qué me escondo? -.- en primer lugar ¿Por qué la seguí? -.- parezco un acosador)_ –al pelinegro le aparecieron una franjas negras en la frente mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban, aun así no dejo de observar a la peli-rosa. – (_ahora que la observo bien esa ropa sencilla le queda muy bien, se ve más hermosa)_ –pareciendo un completo pervertido el pelinegro observaba con deleite cada curva que ese jean ceñido y esa blusa igual de ceñida dejaban ver.

Ignorando como la gente que pasaba se le quedaba viendo seguía observando a la peli-rosa, pero frunció el entrecejo al ver como un chico sospechoso a su punto de vista se acercaba a la chica y no solo eso noto, sino también que el hombre la miraba de la misma forma que él, ósea de forma pervertida y sin saber porque eso le molesto.

* * *

Sakura estaba viendo los colores de las pinturas de forma analítica, buscando el verde que necesitaba y ya que estaba ahí quería checar si habían mas colores que le agradaran y que no tuviera o le quede poca.

Sintió a alguien colocarse alado de ella, mas no le tomo importancia ya que solo pensó que también estaba buscando algún color de pintura.

-¡hola hermosa! –escucho una voz masculina que le hablaba haciendo que se pusiera algo nerviosa al no estar acostumbrada a que le hablaran así, por lo que volteo levemente viendo a un apuesto hombre de cabellera castaña y algo larga. –mi nombre es Kotaro. –se presenta sonriendo de forma amigable. –cuando vine aquí a comprar algunos pinceles jamás imagine encontrarme a tan bella persona. –dice galante y las mejillas de la chica se sonrosaron haciendo que la mirada del hombre brillara con mas admiración. – ¡me gustaría pintarte! –dice con emoción.

-Eto… yo lo siento, pero no soy buena para posar, me pongo nerviosa, creo que me gusta más pintar. –dijo con algo de nerviosismo mientras paseaba su mirada por los lados buscando la forma de irse ya que no le gustaba la forma en la que ese hombre la miraba.

-Vamos, solo tienes que estar quietecita. –dice tomándola de la muñeca y la peli-rosa miro con molestia la mano que tenían en su muñeca.

-No quiero, suéltame. –dice enojada olvidándose del nerviosismo.

-Vamos, no pasara nada, solo vamos a mi departamento y ahí te pinto. –dijo con insistencia y la peli-rosa furiosa comenzó a forcejear para que la soltara, comenzaba a hartarse de ese insistente pintor que sospechaba usaba ese truco para llevarse a la cama a cuanta chica le gustara.

-La señorita te dijo que la sueltes. –hablo una voz ronca e imponente atrás de Sakura.

A la peli-rosa se le hizo muy familiar, mientras que el castaño levanto la mirada con molestia por ver quien le interrumpía en su según él ligue, pero se estremeció al ver la mirada fría de ese hombre, realmente se sintió intimidado por como lo miraba.

-¿Quién demonios eres? –dice Kotaro tratando de aparentar valentía para no quedar como un cobarde ante la mirada de ese pelinegro.

-Eso no te importa. Ahora te pido amablemente que sueltes a esta mujer antes de que tome medidas. –dice amenazante mirándolo con mas frialdad.

-Tks… no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes. –dice el castaño soltando a la peli-rosa y huyendo rápidamente de la escena haciendo sonreír de forma torcida al pelinegro.

-¿estás bien? –pregunta bajando un poco la mirada para ver a la peli-rosa, la cual volteo a verlo sorprendiéndose.

-¿Sasuke-san? –dice impresionada.

-Me hace sentir viejo tanta formalidad. –dice con fastidio.

-¿Entonces Sasuke-kun está bien? –pregunta pensativa y Sasuke jamás pensó que le llegaría a gustar tanto que lo llamaran así.

-Así está mejor. –dice sonriendo de forma torcida. Sakura ha visto varias veces esa sonrisa en Ayari, de hecho por las facciones se le hacía igual, pero no imagino que llegaría el día en que esa sonrisa se le hiciera tan simpática. –pero no me respondiste ¿estás bien Sakura? –el nombre de ella lo dijo de una forma más ronca haciéndola sonar más sensual y el corazón de la peli-rosa palpito ante lo nerviosa que se puso.

-Si. Gracias. –dijo haciendo lo posible para que no notara lo nerviosa que se había puesto. –_ (estoy segura que mi nerviosismo es por tener ese presencia tan apuesta y hermosa frente a mi -.- había escuchado que un Uchiha masculino provoca eso en toda femenina e imagino que Ayari provoca eso en todo ser masculino, he ahí porque mi hermano cayo -.-)_ –pero… ¿Qué hace usted en un lugar como este? –pregunta extrañada tratando de quitar esa tensión que sentía por estar frente a él.

-Solo háblame de tu. –dice rodando los ojos y Sakura asintió rascándose la nuca apenada. –y bueno sobre tu pregunta. –no sabía que decir, si le decía que la siguió cuando la vio se oiría muy de acosador. –bueno como vine aquí de vacaciones, soy el único que está en casa, así que Ayari me encargo comprarle algunas pinturas ya que ella no tenía tiempo de venir por ellas. –dijo rascándose la mejilla desviando su mirada a otro lado que no sean sus ojos.

-¿Ayari pinta? –pregunta sorprendida y haciéndosele difícil de creer.

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando me entere. –explica despreocupado y Sakura asintió con entendimiento. –por cierto ¿me ayudarías a escoger los colores?

-Bueno pues depende para qué clase de cuadro las quiera. –Sasuke se golpeo mentalmente sin hallar que decir, después de todo no sabía mucho de pintura, bueno sabe apreciar arte en una galería pero no sabe cómo se hacen.

-Escoge las que más te gustan a ti. Si no le gustan a Ayari pues que venga ella a comprarlas, así aprende a no pedirme favores sin explicarme qué clase de colores quiere. –dice con indiferencia. –_ (kami no sabes que tan agradecido estoy contigo al hacerme un Uchiha por lo tanto ser bueno mintiendo y pensando rápido *o*)_

-Tienes razón. –dice divertida y sonriendo levemente, sonrisa que a Sasuke le pareció encantadora.

La peli-rosa se puso a ver los colores mientras el pelinegro no podía evitar verla de forma disimulada, se le hacía extraño porque jamás se había quedado viendo así a una mujer, ni siquiera con Karin le había pasado, pero es que cada mueca que hacia la chica se le hacía encantadora y le era difícil apartar la mirada.

-Por cierto ¿Qué tal te fue en la junta? ¿no tuviste problemas al nombrar Ayari presidenta? –pregunta con indiferencia, no era de los que sacaban tema de conversación a personas que no fueran su familia, pero sentía la necesidad de escucharla hablar.

-¿eh? –Sakura lo miro de reojo mientras tomaba un par de tubos de pintura. –la verdad no tuve problemas. Tal parece que el que Ayari sea una Uchiha convenció a los demás accionistas. –dice con tranquilidad y Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia. –tu familia es muy famosa en el mundo ejecutivo y es conocida por estar formada por prodigios en los negocios. –dice con tranquilidad sabiendo que eso le subiría el ego, pero extrañamente le parecía encantador subirle el ego a ese hombre. – por cierto se que tu familia tiene empresas en Europa, América y Asia… ¿Cuáles diriges tu? –pregunta con interés pero también poniéndole atención a buscar los colores.

-Yo me encargo de cada empresa del continente Americano, pero mi oficina está en Nueva York. –Sakura se sorprendió mas no lo demostró.

-¿Quién se ocupa de las compañías de aquí?

-Itachi, el maneja las de Asia y mi tío Madara las de Europa. Supongo que cuando mi padre piense que Ayari ya está preparada la mandara a las compañías de Europa, ya que mi tío ya se quiere tomar algunas vacaciones, si no es que se quiere jubilar. –explica con tranquilidad.

-Entiendo. La verdad me parece impresionante que solo uno de ustedes se hagan cargo de todos los negocios de un continente.

-Bueno nosotros solo tomamos participe en las decisiones importantes del manejo de los negocios. Tenemos a más empleados que tras nuestras ordenes manejan las empresas en las que están a cargo, por lo que es menos pesado el trabajo. –dice con indiferencia.

-Aun así es impresionante el nivel que tienen y siendo tan jóvenes. –dice pensativa. –no es del todo sus edades, pero me guio por sus apariencias y a Itachi-san lo vi la otra vez, así que calculo que no pasan de los treinta.

-Tengo veinticinco e Itachi tiene veintiocho.

-Valla. –dice impresionada ante lo jóvenes que eran y todos los logros que habían tenido. –bueno ya tengo las pinturas. –dice mostrándoselas y Sasuke extendió sus manos para que se las diera a él para cargarlas.

-Después de esto me dirigía a comer a algún restaurante. –dice pensativo mientras ambos caminan a pagar. – ¿te gustaría acompañarme? –pregunta con indiferencia.

-¿eh? –la peli-rosa detiene su paso sorprendida ante la invitación. – ¿me estas invitando? –pregunta sin creérselo.

-Sí, bueno, siento que te lo debo como disculpa por lo que paso en el centro comercial. Sé que la culpa es de Ayari, pero como hermano mayor me siento responsable. –se explica tranquilo mientras que por dentro estaba nervioso. –_ (¿Por qué me pongo nervioso? Es la primera vez que me pongo así por una mujer, además ¿Por qué le di excusas para la invitación? -.-)_

-Entiendo. –dijo tranquila no demostrando la decepción que sintió, mas no entendía porque se sintió así. –pero no tienes que sentirte culpable por algo así, además mi hermano también les causo problemas a ustedes.

-Bueno entonces toma la invitación como un favor. –dijo mirándola de reojo mientras caminaban y la peli-rosa levanto una ceja extrañada. –no me gusta comer solo y sería un honor tener tu compañía. –dijo de forma caballerosa que a la peli-rosa se le hacía difícil negarse.

-Siendo así estaría encantada de acompañarte. –dice sonriéndole de forma amigable y Sasuke le sonrío levemente, pero de forma sincera como con muy pocas personas lo hacía. –solo deja llamo a mi chofer para que me recoja mas tarde.

-Yo podría llevarte. Después de todo sería lo menos que podría hacer al ser yo el que está tomando algo de tu tiempo.

-Gracias, igual lo llamare para que no venga por mí. –dice sacando su celular y Sasuke asintió levemente.

_-(oka-san muchas gracias por enseñarme a ser todo un caballero *o* bien dijiste tu que eso le encanta a las mujeres *o*)_ –Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante sus pensamientos.

* * *

Sasori estaba sentado tras su escritorio mirando unos papeles que tenía en manos, papeles que le iba a entregar a la nueva presidenta. Su ceño seguía fruncido y sus ojos mostraban furia.

_-(esto no se quedara así, pero antes tengo que recuperar la confianza de Sakura y para eso tengo que hablar a solas con ella… ahorita debe de estar sola en casa así que no hay mejor oportunidad que esta y para no tener problemas aprovechare mi hora de comida)_ –cerrando la carpeta se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta sosteniendo en manos la carpeta.

Se puso enfrente de su secretaria y le aventó carpeta haciendo que esta levante la mirada y lo mire algo asustada ante la mirada fría que le dirigía.

-Entrégale esto a Uchiha. –dijo en forma de orden. –saldré a comer por si te preguntan por mí. Regreso en un par de horas. –dijo sin más y sin esperar respuesta de su secretaria se fue de ahí.

**Continuara**

**abra enfreentamiento Sasori vs Sasuke? sasori se celara al verlo con Sakura? en vdd ayari pinta? sasuke es un acosador? sai violara a kakashi? si lo viola le terinara gustando? como se oye mas chido: telacomes o cometela? si sasori es un tomate podrido segun naruto, olera mal? sasuke adora los tomates, entonces al ver a sasori se lo kerra comer? juan gabriel es joto? si es asi, si conoce a sai le echara el ojo? si le echa el ojos se kedara tuerto? se le vera bien con parche? **

**XD espero el kapi les haya gustado ^^**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRIS**


	9. ¡Embarazada!

**¡¿Embarazada?**

Después de tener una agradable y tranquila comida, Sasuke llevaba en su automóvil a Sakura. En toda la comida se la habían pasado hablando de forma amigable, conociéndose más, aunque la verdad la que más hablo fue Sakura. En cuanto Sasuke la escuchaba muy atento, a decir verdad ya era mucho que una persona como él tuviera una plática agradable con una femenina que no sea de su familia, pero las cosas con la peli-rosa eran diferentes y ya se había dejado de extrañarse por las cosas tan poco comunes que hacia al estar con ella, pensó que era demasiado estresante frustrarse por cosas a las que no les hallaba explicación por el momento, así que en vez de ir en contra de la corriente se dejo llevar por ella.

-¿alguna vez has pensado poner una galería para tus pinturas? –pregunta con tranquilidad el pelinegro manteniendo su mirada al frente.

-La verdad si lo he pensado, pero pienso que aun me falta mucho para mejorar y hacer pinturas dignas de una galería. –dijo pensativa.

Sasuke nunca pensó antes que le gustaría conversar sobre cuadros o pinturas, a decir verdad no estaba muy relacionado con el tema, pero el ver la expresión en la cara y brillo en los ojos de Sakura hacia que le empezara a gustar ese tema.

-Me gustaría ver alguna de tus pinturas. –comenta el pelinegro de forma sencilla y la peli-rosa lo miro sorprendida, para después regresar la mirada al frente con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

-Si gustas… -le daba pena decirlo, no era muy sociable con los hombres y la amistad que empezaba al tener con el Uchiha había comenzado de una forma extraña. –si gustas y si tienes tiempo podría mostrarte algunas de las que tengo en mi casa. –dice algo apenada pero armándose de valor para cualquier respuesta.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante la invitación, no pensó que ella lo invitaría a verlas justamente ahora, mas no demostró su impresión, como digno Uchiha mantuvo sus facciones inmunes y tranquilas.

-Sería un honor ver tus pinturas… Sakura. –dijo de forma educada y hasta amable mientras la miraba de reojo.

Sakura no dijo nada solo asintió manteniendo su cabeza agachada para que su cabello tapara lo rojo que se le había puesto el rostro y es que no supo que significo esa sensación que sintió cuando él pronuncio su nombre, lo que si supo es que jamás había escuchado a alguien decir su nombre de una forma tan provocativa.

* * *

Sasori estaba sentado en las escaleras de la puerta que daba con el porche de la mansión de su todavía esposa. Varias maletas estaban colocadas alado de él y llevaba cerca de una hora ahí. Cuando llego vio sus maletas ahí y cuando intento abrir con su llave esta no abrió dejándole ver que habían cambiado las cerradura. Toco varias veces pero cuando le abrió la puerta una de las sirvientas se la cerro en la cara, no sin antes decirle que la señora de la casa había prohibido su entrada, y cuando pidió hablar con ella le dijeron que no se encontraba.

El pelirrojo mantenía su rostro sin alguna clase de mueca, pero en su mirada se notaba lo furioso que estaba y si aun se mantenía ahí era porque iba a esperar a Sakura hasta que llegara, no le importaba si eso le hacía tener problemas en el trabajo por ausentarse tanto tiempo, estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas y terminar con esa pesadilla personal.

Levanto la mirada cuando escucho el barandal abrirse y solo vio la espalda de un pelinegro adentrarse nuevamente al lado del conductor, dándole a entender que él se había bajado del auto para presionar el botón que abre la barandilla eléctrica.

Sasori entrecerró sus ojos para lograr ver bien quien era la persona que había llegado a su ahora ex hogar y cuando logro divisar que no solo era una persona sino dos hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan levemente. Ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que el ex esposo de su hermana, al cual solo conocía en fotos, pero eso no le sorprendió del todo, lo que más le sorprendió fue el ver a su esposa con él.

Sintió una enorme furia arderle desde el pecho, no soportaba que su esposa tuviera contacto con la Uchiha menor y mucho menos con uno de los varones de esa familia. Tuvo una fuerte sensación que le nació desde la boca del estomago, en especial al ver a su esposa sonreírle amigablemente a ese pelinegro.

Con brusquedad se puso de pie cuando el automóvil se estaciono algo cerca de él, sabía que ninguno lo había visto por seguir platicando de quien sabe que cosas.

Sasuke bajo del coche y corrió hacia la otra puerta para abrirla y de forma caballerosa ayudar a su acompañante a salir. Algo apenada la peli-rosa salió del y coche sintió una penetrante mirada y volteo ensanchando los ojos al ver a Sasori mirándola con una frialdad nunca antes vista por ella en todo el tiempo que lo conocía.

Sasuke al ver la mirada de la peli-rosa se extraño y volteo viendo hacia donde miraba ella topándose con la fría mirada de Sasori. Al verlo puso una mirada igual de fría o incluso más, no se iba dejar intimidar por ese hombre y Sasori tampoco lo haría por él.

El pelinegro conocía a Sasori en fotos, su hermano le había enseñado algunas hace un par de días y no olvidaría ese rostro nunca ya que desde que supo que Karin lo quería estafar junto con su familia juro hacerles pagar a todos ellos que con un Uchiha nunca deben meterse.

_-(conocer a este idiota paso más rápido de lo que pensé… mejor para mi)_ –una sonrisa llena de superioridad adorno los labios del Uchiha mientras que Sasori con paso elegante caminaba hacia ellos sin dejar de mantener su fría mirada en el pelinegro.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo… Sakura. –dice con desprecio pero mirando aun al Uchiha. –aun no nos divorciamos y ya andas de zorra con este. –tanto Sasuke como Sakura fruncieron el entrecejo molestos. –ahora veo tu apuro por divorciarte. Seguro la perra de Ayari te presento a su hermano para perfeccionar su jugada y tú como idiota caíste en su juego. –sabía que hablarle así empeoraría las cosas, pero no estaba pensando del todo con claridad, la furia que sintió al verlos juntos y tan sonrientes lo cegó.

Sakura estaba por gritarle unos cuantos insultos a ese hombre, pero sintió que Sasuke le soltaba la mano con suavidad, solo le tomo un parpadeo cuando vio a Sasuke estar a unos centímetros de Sasori y tenerlos agarrado de las solapas, ambos mirándose con furia.

-Te enseñare que esa no es la forma de hablarle a una dama… cabron. –dijo furioso Sasuke antes de darle un puñetazo en la mejilla justo en el momento que lo soltó y por consecuencia Sasori cayo de lleno al piso ante lo fuerte del impacto.

-Y yo te enseñare a no volverme a golpear. –Sasori se pone de pie de un brinco sin importarse en limpiarse la sangre de su labio y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al pelinegro. Sasuke ante el impacto se balanceo hacia atrás pero logro evitar la caída al apoyar uno de sus pies hacia atrás.

-¡Sasuke! –grita Sakura preocupada corriendo hacia él cosa que enfureció más a Sasori, por lo que se lanzo hacia él para terminar de partirle la cara a ese Uchiha.

Sasuke al ver que Sasori se lanzaba hacia él aparto a Sakura tratando de no ser tan brusco y así cuando el pelirrojo llego a él ambos comenzaron a repartirse puñetazos a diestra y siniestra también tratando de evitar los golpes del otro.

Sakura los veía algo asustada y se preocupaba por el pelinegro, después de todo él empezó la pelea por defenderla. No sabía qué hacer, porque sabía que si se metía para tratar de detenerlos podrían golpearla por accidente y no estaba en condiciones para eso.

-¡Lee! –grito la peli-rosa esperando que su chofer llegara para ayudarla a separarlos.

Ante el ruido y grito de la peli-rosa algunas de las sirvientas salieron y se asustaron al ver a esos dos hombres pelear de forma brutal.

-¿Dónde está Azuma o Lee? –grita la peli-rosa furiosa corriendo hacia sus empleadas que seguían estáticas en la entrada.

-Lee esta lavando los autos señorita y no sabemos donde esta Azuma-san. –dice la ama de llaves cuando Sakura llego a ellas.

-Debemos buscarlos si siguen as… -Sakura empezó a ver todo borroso y un mareo hizo que se tocara la cabeza.

-¿Está bien señorita? –pregunta preocupada la ama de llaves sosteniéndola del hombro, mas Sakura oyó la voz lejana y lo siguiente que vio fue absoluta oscuridad entrando a la inconsciencia. –¡Sakura-sama! –grito asustada la empleada tratando de sostenerla para que no se golpeara.

Ante el grito asustado de la empleada ambos varones detuvieron su pelea y miraron hacia esa dirección viendo a Sakura ser sostenida con dificultad por una de las empleadas.

-¡Sakura! –exclaman asustados ambos varones corriendo hacia donde está la mencionada.

-¿Qué le paso Kurenai? –pregunta preocupado Sasori.

-No se señor, de pronto se desmayo. –dice preocupada.

Sasuke solo se acerca y carga con delicadeza a la peli-rosa haciendo que Sasori lo mire molesto.

-Guíame a un lugar cómodo donde la pueda recostar y dile a alguien que llame a su médico. –ordena el pelinegro mirando a Kurenai, la cual asintió.

-Por aquí joven. –dice la ama de llaves guiándolo y Sasuke la siguió con Sasori pisándole los talones. –Ayaka llámale a Tamashi-sensei. –ordena mirando a una de las empleada y esta asintió corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa.

* * *

Kurenai guio a Sasuke hasta la habitación que correspondía a Sakura y Sasori, y Sasuke con delicadeza la acostó.

-Iré a ver qué dijo el doctor. –dijo Kurenai saliendo de la habitación dejando a los dos aun furiosos varones mirando preocupados a la inconsciente peli-rosa.

-Tú no pintas nada aquí, así que vete. Déjame encargarme solo de MI ESPOSA. –dice Sasori mirándolo de reojo y remarcando mas la relación que tiene con la peli-rosa. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo con fastidio.

-Ya sé que es tu esposa, idiota. –dice molesto. –pero tengo entendido que por poco tiempo lo seguirá siendo. –dice sonriendo de forma torcida y Sasori lo fulmina con la mirada haciendo que agrandara su sonrisa. –y por las maletas que vi afuera hasta de la casa te han corrido. –dice con burla. –así que el que menos permitido tiene de estar aquí eres tú.

-No me importa saber cómo sabes todo eso. –dice con indiferencia. –lo que si me interesa que sepas es que esta solo es una simple discusión y separación entre esposos que pronto se arreglara. Yo mismo me encargare de eso y no permitiré que llegue al extremo de divorciarnos porque yo se que ella aun me ama. –una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro al ver como el Uchiha borra su sonrisa. – ¿sabías que en esa cama me ha demostrado varias noches lo mucho que me ama? Y no solo me lo ha demostrado sino que también me lo ha dicho muchas veces –su sonrisa se agrando al verlo fruncir el entrecejo.

-Entonces no entiendo como fuiste tan idiota como para serle infiel. –Sasuke se voltea dándole la espalda sin ver cómo le había borrado la sonrisa al pelirrojo. –hacerme el idiota no es lo mío, tu sabes quién soy y yo sé quién eres. Mis hermanos me contaron todo. –dice mirándolo de reojo. – pero igual me presentare. Uchiha Sasuke, grábatelo bien porque seré el hombre que no te permitirá seguir jugando con ella. –dijo volteando completamente el rostro mirándolo retador y Sasori ensancho los ojos por sus palabras. –_(no sé porque dije eso, solo sé que lo dije porque me nacía hacerlo… extrañamente esa peli-rosa que apenas y conozco hace que desee protegerla)_

-Akasuna no Sasori. –dijo cortante recobrando la compostura. –tú también grábatelo porque yo seré el que no te permitirá acercártele mucho. –dijo retador manteniéndole la mirada, no era tan idiota como para admitir que lo conocía y darle valiosa información a ese Uchiha como para que lo hunda, sabia lo listos que eran y un pequeño error de su parte les daría mucha ventaja a ese trío de hermanos.

-Takashi-sensei viene en camino. –informo Kurenai al entrar a la habitación pero se tenso al sentir el incomodo ambiente que había ahí, pero lo que más le asusto fue ver como ese par de hombres todos golpeados y mallugados se miraban mutuamente, incluso creía ver que rayitos salían de la mirada de cada uno.

* * *

Ayari se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio firmando algunos papeles que hacían falta para el desfile de este fin de semana. El no tener secretaria por el momento no le estaba trayendo problemas, además que la fogosa recompensa que le dio a Kakashi hace unos momento le quito cualquier estrés que tuviera.

En eso suena el teléfono y lo toma con tranquilidad.

-¿si?

-Soy Sabaku no Gaara. –se oye la voz ronca llena de indiferencia del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede Sabaku-san? –en su voz muestra tranquilidad no dejando ver lo extrañada que estaba porque le hablara él y no su secretaria.

-Solo quería informarle que hable con Matsuri. –Ayari levanto una ceja sin saber quién era esa mujer. –y me mando en e-mail su curriculum, así que no tiene que esperar hasta mañana para leerlo y así arreglar más rápido el que no tenga secretaria.

-Muy eficiente. –halaga de forma despreocupada. –y la iniciativa de su novia habla mucho de ella… eso me agrada. – Gaara al otro lado del teléfono sonrío con arrogancia. –mándeme el curriculum por el nuevo e-mail de presidencia que se les dio en la junta de hace unas horas, lo leeré y más de rato te informo si me convenció.

-Entiendo. En unos minutos le mandare el e-mail. –dice con seriedad. –hasta luego. –a la vez ambos cuelgan el teléfono y justo en ese momento volvió a sonar.

-¿si? –pregunta con fastidio.

-Uchiha-sama hablo desde la recepción, como no tiene secretaria llame a su línea directa. –dice apenada y hasta cohibida.

-No importa. –dice rodando los ojos. – ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno el señor Uchiha Itachi la busca y no sabía si hacerlo pasar o no. –dijo apenada y Ayari frunció el entrecejo sabiendo que la razón de que la chica hablara de esa forma es porque tenía la hipnótica mirada de su hermano en ella.

-Déjalo que suba. –dice con indiferencia y sin decir más cuelga la llamada. – ya se había tardado en venir a chequear que tal me va. –dijo para sí misma quitándose los lentes y con su otra mano sobarse el puente de la nariz con cansancio.

* * *

El doctor había llegado por lo que ambos varones habían sido sacados de la habitación para poder analizar bien a Sakura, la única que se pudo quedar ahí para ayudar al doctor fue Kurenai.

Cada uno de los varones estaban algo separados mandándose miradas asesinas al otro de vez en cuando, aguantándose las ganas de golpear al otro por el simple hecho que era más importante saber lo que le pasaba a la peli-rosa.

El doctor salió junto con el ama de llaves y como si de resortes trajeran ambos se colocaron rápidamente frente al doctor haciendo que este nervioso detenga su paso. Mientras que Kurenai tenía una sonrisa llena de emoción adornando su rostro.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura doctor? –pregunta a la vez ambos varones y a Takeshi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, después sonríe de forma amigable divirtiéndose ante la preocupación de ambos varones.

-Se encuentra bien, en su estado es normal el desmayo, más si ha tenido un día agotador. –dice de forma tranquila y amable.

-¿en su estado? –preguntan extrañados a la vez y después se fulminan entre sí con la mirada por según ellos pensar que el otro lo copia.

-Imagino que uno de ustedes es el esposo de Sakura-chan. –dice sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¡Yo lo soy! –dice rápidamente Sasori haciendo que Sasuke bufe molesto.

-No por mucho tiempo. –murmura Sasuke y Sasori fue el único que logro escucharlo por lo que frunce el entrecejo.

-Mucho gusto Sasori-san, yo soy Takeshi el doctor particular de Sakura. –dice amigable extendiéndole la mano y Sasori le responde el saludo por educación. –no había tenido el gusto de conocerte antes, pero al menos tengo el gusto por felicitarte. –Sasori alza una ceja extrañado al igual que Sasuke. – ¿imagino que sabias del embarazo de Sakura? –pregunta extrañado por su expresión, tanto Sasuke como Sasori ensanchan los ojos.

-No lo sabía. –dice impresionado y aun en shock el pelirrojo.

-Creo que arruine la sorpresa que Sakura-chan te iba a dar. –dice apenado rascándose la nuca y Kurenai niega resignada ante lo despistado del doctor. –bueno es algo tarde y tengo algunos pacientes que atender. Me retiro… por cierto Sakura-chan solo necesita algo de reposo y no estresarse mucho. –dice con tranquilidad caminando junto con el ama de llaves hacia las escaleras dejando a dos hombres aun en estado de shock.

_-(¿Sakura embarazada?... ella tendrá un hijo mío… ¡seré papá!) _–sin ser consiente una pequeña sonrisa sincera adorno los labios de Sasori. – ¿oíste eso Uchiha? –pregunta con arrogancia mirando de reojo como el pelinegro seguía estático con los ojos muy abiertos. –Sakura espera un hijo mío. –su mirada y tono de voz estaban llenos de superioridad y Sasuke recobro la compostura solo para mirarlo con indiferencia. –estoy seguro que ella sabiendo que espera un hijo mío descartara la idea del divorcio. La conozco perfectamente y no querrá que nuestro hijo nazca con sus padres separados y queriendo lo mejor para él tratara de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

-El que no entiende las cosas eres tu Akasuna. –dice despreocupado. –por lo que dio a entender el doctor Sakura sabia de la noticia desde antes, y aun así te pidio el divorcio. En resumen: ella no quiere nada contigo y sabe que lo mejor para su hijo es crecer separado de un padre como tú. –una sonrisa llena de superioridad adorno su rostro al ver el rostro contraído por la furia del pelirrojo.

-Eso lo veremos. –dice caminando hacia la puerta.

-Compruébalo tú mismo. –dice pasando atrás de él. –te dejare hablar a solas con ella solo para que escuches lo mismo que te he dicho, en cuanto a mi seguiré aquí porque no es de confianza dejarla completamente a solas con un tipo como tú. –Sasuke se recargo en la pared cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Sigue haciéndote falsas esperanzas Uchiha. Acéptalo, ella espera un hijo mío y tu no pintas nada aquí. –dice cortante adentrándose a la habitación.

Sasuke había cerrado sus ojos manteniéndose sereno, sin hallarle explicación al porque no se iba, después de todo sabía que Sasori tenía razón, además él no conocía mucho a la peli-rosa, pero aunque supiera eso no podía moverse, quería quedarse ahí hasta que Sasori se fuera.

_-(no entiendo nada y mucho menos lo que me pasa, pero… ¿Por qué me da miedo pensar que Sakura decida perdonarlo? ¿Por qué me afecto tanto saber que ella está embarazada?)_ –esas y más preguntas pasaban por la cabeza del pelinegro.

* * *

Sai venia entrando a la empresa junto con Tenten. Ambos venían de comer de un restaurante y mientras entraban a la empresa platicaban amenamente de ropa.

Pasan la recepción y al ir al elevador ven a este con las puertas abiertas, así que aceleran el paso para alcanzarlo.

-¡Lo alcanzamos! –dice aliviada Tenten sin darse cuenta de la persona que estaba dentro del elevador. – ¡Sai! –llama extrañada a su jefe al verlo con cara de drogado, mira hacia su misma dirección y queda en las mismas que el pelinegro al ver a ese precioso espécimen de hombre.

Itachi que estaba dentro del elevador cuando entraron esas dos personas alzo una ceja ante la forma de mirarlo del varón, en la femenina no se le hacía tan extraño, entonces al captar que ese pelinegro lo miraba como cualquier femenina lo hizo palidecer un poco. Estaba por salir del elevador para escapar de la mirada bobalicona del pelinegro cuando las puertas se cerraron haciendo que un leve tic se instale en su ceja derecha.

-¡Es más hermoso en persona! –exclama Sai de forma más afeminada posible mientras se tocaba las mejillas y movía su cuerpo como gusano. Tenten asintió emocionada con baba escurriéndole de la comisura de sus labios y a Itachi se le había marcado más el tic en su ceja, así que trato de voltear a otro lado ignorándolo. – Uchiha Itachi ¿verdad? –pregunta Sai mirándolo con ojos en forma de corazón.

_-(ignóralo Itachi, tal vez así deje de molestar -.-)_ –pensaba mientras miraba a otro lado que no fuera el pelinegro.

-Hiraguizawa Sai, soy el glamoroso diseñador de esta prestigiosa empresa. –se presenta coqueto.

-No me interesa. –dice cortante sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Kya….! ¡Que cool! –gritan emocionados Tenten y Sai haciendo que a Itachi le zumben los oídos ante tremendo grito chillón que se aventaron esos dos.

-Dime hermoso Dios griego ¿eres gay o bi? –pregunta esperanzado Sai y mirándolo con ojos de cachorro mojado. Itachi se le coloreo la cara de azul y contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no romperle la cara a ese insolente pelinegro.

-Ninguna de las dos. –contesta cortante y mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Jojojojo…! Eso no importa porque yo me encargare de hacer que te vuelvas gay. –dice con seguridad golpeando con su puño su pecho dándose aires de grandeza y a Tenten le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Afortunadamente para la salud mental de Itachi la campanilla sonó indicándole que había llegado a su piso y solo se abrieron las puertas y salió a paso acelerado.

-Que tímido. Ya lo tengo en la palma de mi mano –dice arrogante con ojos en forma de corazón y Tenten lo miro con ojos entrecerrados notando que claramente había huido.

* * *

Ayari estaba leyendo tranquilamente el curriculum que le había mandado Gaara cuando oyó su puerta abrirse y cerrarse de forma brusca. Levanto la mirada con fastidio dispuesta a regañar a aquel que haya entrado sin tocar, pero alzo una ceja al ver a su hermano mayor pegado en la puerta, sudando, con su rostro mas pálido que una hoja.

-¡Okey! ¿Dónde viste al fantasma? –pregunta extrañada.

-Créeme, un fantasma hubiera sido mil veces mejor que el maricón que me acabo de topar en el elevador. Un tal Sai y no solo me miro como si fuera un suculento pedazo de carne sino también prometió volverme gay. –dice asqueado. –ese enfermo que tienes trabajando aquí es peor de acosador que el maricón que te diseña los vestidos. –dice abrazándose a sí mismo y Ayari suelta una gran carcajada haciendo que Itachi la mire ofendido. –no te rías de esto. –regaña molesto. –ya veré como te pones cuando una lesbiana te tire los perros. –dice moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo de forma insinuante y Ayari dejo de reír al instante poniendo muecas de desagrado, por lo que Itachi sonrío de forma torcida. –cambiando de tema. –dice caminando hacia su escritorio. – ¿Qué tal tus primeras horas a cargo de esta gran compañía? –pregunta con indiferencia mientras se sienta en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y Ayari suspira con pesadez dejando de lado los pápele que acaba de imprimir.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta molesta Sakura cuando vio a Sasori pasar la puerta de su habitación.

La peli-rosa se encontraba recostada en la cama mientras que Sasori se adentro completamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí y camino hasta colocarse a su lado.

-Quería saber cómo estabas. –dice con tranquilidad

-Pues ya viste que estoy bien así que retírate. –dice molesta cruzándose de brazos y volteando hacia otro lado.

-No seas infantil Sakura, sabes que tenemos que hablar y no dejare que le sigas dando vueltas al tema. –dice con algo de fastidio dando todo de sí para tener paciencia.

-Esta más que claro Sasori. Quiero el divorcio, no te perdonare el que me hayas sido infiel todo este tiempo. –ambos sin darse cuenta aprietan los puños.

-Lo sé, cometí muchos errores, y me arrepiento de eso, pero no tomes decisiones a la ligera. Piensa en nuestro hijo. –dice con seriedad y Sakura voltea a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tu doctor me lo acaba de decir. –Sakura suspira con pesadez.

-El que esté esperando un hijo tuyo no cambia las cosas Sasori. –dice seria. –te seré sincera, en verdad te ame y mucho, tu muy bien lo sabes. No es que ya no lo haga, a decir verdad aun sigo teniendo sentimientos hacia ti. –un profundo alivio se instalo en el pecho del pelirrojo al saber eso. –no entiendo como pude enamorarme de alguien tan frio como tú que nunca tuvo detalles conmigo. –Sakura no lloraba pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza y Sasori se dio cuenta haciéndolo sentir mal sin saber porque, ya que desde el principio sabía que le hacía daño con su indiferencia mas nunca le importo. –desde hace meses sospechaba que me engañabas pero como toda mujer enamorada, o más bien idiota me hacía creer a mi misma que eran alucinaciones creadas por los celos, al pensar que un hombre tan apuesto nunca estaría satisfecho con una mujer tan poco agraciada como yo. –Sakura sabía que estaba mostrando debilidad pero quería dejarle las cosas claras esperando que así la deje en paz. –pero tal parece que no estaba muy errónea, en verdad no sentías nada por mí. –ambos aprietan los puños con más fuerza. –sospecho que desde que somos novios me eres infiel, pero tengo la seguridad que lo eres desde que nos casamos. No sé porque decidiste andar conmigo y casarte si no era tu tipo. –esto último lo mintió para no darle a entender a Sasori que sabía sobre su plan hacia ella. –te veo besándote con Ayari, una mujer completamente diferente a mi tanto en facciones como en carácter, eso es prueba suficiente para mí que no sientes absolutamente nada hacia mi persona y lo único que me haces pensar es que solo te interesa mi dinero, porque seamos sinceros, desde que te casaste conmigo tu nivel económico aumento considerablemente. Ahora veo cosas que antes no me permitía ver para no ser infeliz. –Sasori no la había interrumpido, dejaba que hablara, mas bien no sabía cómo defenderse contra esos argumentos y eso se le hacía extraño porque el mas que nadie sabe lo calculador y mentiroso que puede llegar a ser. –si por lo menos me tienes algo de aprecio acepta que nos divorciemos sin poner peros.

-¡No lo permitiré Sakura! Lo de serte infiel, lo sé, fue mi error pero eso no significa que no te quiera. –dice alzando un poco la voz. –deja de pensar en eso y dame una segunda oportunidad para demostrarte que no te volveré a ser infiel. –sabía que estaba rebajando su orgullo, pero no se daría por vencido, sabía que ella siempre deseo que le dijera algo así, así que ahora que se lo decía esperaba que diera resultados.

-¿quererme? –pregunta irónica. –no me hagas reír Sasori, sé que no me quieres, vaya ni siquiera me deseas. –dice con seguridad.

-¿tú qué vas a saber lo que siento? –pregunta también ya molesto. –deja de portarte como una niña y piensa en lo mejor para nuestro hijo.

-¡Eso estoy haciendo Sasori! ¡y créeme lo mejor para mi hijo es que tú te alejes de nuestras vidas! –dice gritando un poco y Sasori frunció el entrecejo. –y sobre tu primera pregunta: ¡claro que se lo que sientes! Vamos Sasori nunca me has mirado con cariño siquiera y si antes no lo quería aceptar ahora he decidido dejarme de mentirme a mí misma. Además he notado como me besas y como besabas a Ayari y créeme, conmigo nunca lo hiciste con tanto deseo como con ella. Y estoy completamente segura que como nunca me besaste o acariciaste a mi si lo hiciste con tus demás amantes. Si no me llegaste a querer a mi dudo que llegues a querer a mi hijo y no quiero que él pase por lo que yo pase estando a tu lado.

Sasori estaba realmente furioso y Sakura lo sabía, no por nada llevaba algo de tiempo conociéndolo y podía distinguir cuando se enojaba, pero su facciones molestas cambiaron a unas asustadas cuando lo vio acercarse de mas y subirse en la cama prácticamente encima de ella sin llegar a aplastarla.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta algo asustada e iba empujarlo pero sintió como presionada con fuerza sus muñecas con una mano.

-Quieres que te bese como lo hacía con ellas, que te acaricie como lo hacía con ellas ¿no? –pregunta con sequedad y hasta frialdad.

-¡No! ¡Quítate! –grita algo asustada.

-Solo te daré lo que quieres Sakura. –dice ronco excitándose con la situación, coloco su mano libre atrás de la nuca de Sakura y la acerco para estampar sus labios con los de ella de una forma brusca y salvaje.

Sakura mantenía sus labios apretados tratando de resistirse y movía su cuerpo forcejeando para lograr zafarse. Sintió a Sasori morder su labio sacándole un gemido de dolor por lo que él aprovecho para adentrar su lengua.

La mordida que le dio a Sakura en el labio provoco que se lo partiera levemente haciéndole sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, mas no le importo, siguió besando explorando su cavidad sin importarle los forcejos de ella, incluso no le importo sentirla llorar o que ella tratara de rechazar la lengua que el tenia dentro de su boca.

No solo Sakura sentía miedo sino desesperación, es verdad que antes deseo que el demostrara deseo al besarla o tocarla, pero ahora que sabia el porqué estaba con ella ya no quería eso, le había agarrado cierto desagrado, quería quitárselo de encima pero por más que forcejeaba no lo conseguía

_-(Sasuke-kun)_ –no supo porque pero la imagen del pelinegro y su nombre paso por su mente, deseaba que la ayudara pero sabía que él ya debió de irse de ahí.

Tembló cuando sintió la mano que Sasori tenía en su nuca deslizarse por sus senos y cuando sintió que el tomaba uno y lo apretaba provoco que sus lagrimas aumentaran sintiéndose desesperada, no quería que él la siguiera tocando y si nadie llegaba sabía que iba terminar violándola.

Sasori estaba más excitado, esa situación lo había puesto así y sumándole a la furia había perdido completamente la cordura que no se daba cuenta lo que hacía, solo quería tocarla y hacerla suya nuevamente para demostrar que ella solo le pertenecía a él. Jamás había notado lo delicioso y placentero que era el simple hecho de sentir su sabor y de tocar su cuerpo, aunque estaba seguro que sin esa molesta ropa sentiría mas placer.

Estaba a punto de hacer algo para sentir el seno de su esposa sin esas molestas ropas cuando sintió que alguien lo jaloneaba del saco separándola de ella y después sintió su espalda chocar contra el suelo. Furioso levanto la mirada topándose con la mirada más fría que en su vida haya visto, ahí frente a él estaba Uchiha Sasuke mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo en verdad.

-No lo repetiré nuevamente. Vete de aquí antes de que pierda la cordura y te mate por lo que estabas a punto de hacer. –dijo amenazante y Sasori lo había visto molesto anteriormente pero eso no tenia comparación a como estaba ahora.

-Ya te dije que tú no eres nadie, no me puedes prohibir tocar a mi esposa. –dice también furioso poniéndose de pie.

-Créeme, si ella deseara que la tocaras no me metería, pero no lo desea. –dice molesto y se le notaba lo mucho que le estaba costando contenerse. No sabia porque estaba así de furioso, pero cuando sintió la necesidad de entrar y así lo hizo, vio a Sasori forzando así a Sakura, sintió una enorme furia y si se detenía en matarlo era porque había visto lo asustada que estaba ella.

Sasori desvió su mirada hacia Sakura y al ver como esta lo miraba con repulsión y miedo mientras que lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos eso sumándole a la herida que el mismo le hizo en el labio se sintió mal por haber perdido los estribos así, por haber deseado marcarla. No entendía que le estaba pasando con Sakura, sabía que eso no era de ahorita, extrañas sensaciones estaba sintiendo por ella desde que ella descubrió que le era infiel, desde que tuvo una sensación de pérdida hacia ella.

Sintiéndose frustrado con sus sensaciones y mal por lo que hizo solo bajo la cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

-Cuando tengas los papeles del divorcio házmelos llegar. –dijo antes de salir, sentía que era lo único que podía hacer para emendar todo el daño que le ha hecho a ella, no sabía porque lo hacía, solo sabía que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque aun así en su mente seguía firme la idea de que no la perdería y aunque firmara el divorcio estando aun en su compañía haría lo que sea para volverla a tener, se ganaría nuevamente su confianza y aunque sabía que le iba costar mas trabajo con lo que hizo hoy no se iba a dar por vencido.

-¿estás bien? –pregunta ya más calmado Sasuke cuando Sasori salió y volteando a verla, notando que la peli-rosa estaba más calmada y ahora se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Si. –dice en un susurro mientras baja la mirada. –gracias, creo que me he convertido en una molestia para ti ya que con esta van dos veces que me salvas. –dice algo avergonzada sin atreverse a levantar la mirada para verlo.

-No es ninguna molestia. –dijo despreocupado mirando hacia el techo con indiferencia y Sakura levanto la mirada sorprendida. –lo importante es que estés bien.

-Me gustaría compensarte el que me hayas ayudado. –dice con tranquilidad sonriéndole de forma amistosa y Sasuke al verla de reojo sonrío levemente.

-No tengo acompañante para ir al desfile de tu compañía. –dice con indiferencia y Sakura ensancho los ojos entendiendo lo que quería.

-¿quieres que te presente a una amiga? –dice pensativa y Sasuke casi cae estilo anime, pero supo mantener la compostura.

-Más bien me gustaría que tú me acompañaras. –dice serio mirándola despreocupado y Sakura ensancho mas los ojos. –pienso que estaría bien. Tú no tienes acompañante ni yo tampoco. Ambos estamos saliendo de un fallido matrimonio y entendemos lo que es ser engañados. Nos llevamos bien y ninguno busca un romance ahorita, así que sería perfecto para ir juntos. –Sakura no supo porque se desilusiono un poco al oír eso pero no lo demostró. –si invitamos a alguien más tal vez trate de tomar provecho tratando de conquistarnos y eso sería muy problemático. –dice con fastidio. –_ (aunque no me importaría que tu trataras de conquistarme)_ – para mi seria un gusto ir a ese desfile con una acompañante como tú. –dice galante sonriéndole de forma torcida y las mejillas de Sakura adquirieron un leve tinte rosado.

-Tienes razón en todo lo que dices. –dice sonriendo amigable. – me gusta la idea de ir al desfile contigo. –la sonrisa de Sasuke se amplio.

-Bueno me voy. –dijo mirando su reloj. –es algo tarde y tú debes guardar reposo para que no tengas problemas con lo de tu embarazo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta curiosa.

-El doctor se lo dijo a Sasori cuando yo estaba ahí. –dijo despreocupado y Sakura asintió con entendimiento. – yo te llamo para ponernos bien de acuerdo para lo del desfile y para que me digas cuando tienes tiempo para mostrarme tus pinturas.

-¡Jejeje…! Con todo este jaleo no logre mostrártelas. –dice algo apenada. –lo siento.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, así que no te disculpes. –dice indiferente. –nos vemos. –dice dando media vuelta y saliendo del cuarto. Sakura mantenía su mirada en la puerta por donde salió el Uchiha sintiendo una extraña calidez en el pecho, en verdad sentía simpatía a ese hombre.

* * *

Se ve a Itachi abrir la puerta de presidencia y asomar su cabeza de forma disimulada para después mirar hacia afuera con cautela, se endereza y voltea hacia adentro, exactamente hacia donde está su hermana, la cual lo mira con burla.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que viera a Uchiha Itachi asustado de un simple mortal. –dice con burla e Itachi la fulmina con la mirada.

-Ese no es un simple mortal. –dice a su defensa. –es un mortal gay peligrosamente violador de divinidades como yo. –dice con seguridad asintiendo una y otra vez. Ayari sonríe socarrona. –bueno, ahora que no está el marica violador me iré. –y así como lo dijo salió corriendo de la oficina dejando a una Ayari que sonreía divertida, pero al ver que no cerró la puerta frunció el entrecejo.

-Parece que hasta cola traía. que no le permitió cerrar la puerta. –dice con fastidio parándose ella misma para cerrarla.

* * *

Itachi iba bajando en el elevador, su expresión era tranquila e indiferente como siempre, pero sus ojos se mantenían en la puerta esperanzado porque no se abriera y entrara el pelinegro acosador de chicos demasiado guapos para ser reales. (según las palabras de Itachi u.u)

En eso sonó su celular sobresaltándolo al ir tan concentrado en mirar las puertas. Tocándose el pecho algo asustado saco su celular con la otra mano, y al ver en la pantalla que se trataba de su hermano menor alzo una ceja para después contestar.

-Habla el hombre más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra… ¿Quién tiene la dicha de escuchar mi varonil y hermosa voz? –contesta de forma juguetona.

-Enserio, cada vez tus formas de contestar el teléfono son más raras y sin mencionar el mensaje en la contestadora que dejaron Ayari y tu. –contesta con fastidio al otro lado del teléfono e Itachi sonríe divertido.

-¿Qué pasa otouto? –pregunta manteniendo ese tono burlón y juguetón.

-Quería saber ¿Qué tal vas con los papeles del divorcio de Sakura? –pregunta cortante e Itachi sonríe con burla.

-¿Qué? ¿ya la quieres solterita para dar tu jugada maestra? –pregunta insinuante y moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo, y si tuviera la fortuna de ver a su hermano mientras le hablaba se hubiera burlado porque sus mejillas se habían sonrosado levemente.

-¿me dirás o no? –dice cortante evitando la pregunta por lo que Itachi amplió su sonrisa, mas pensó que no lo molestaría mas por el momento, no era tan divertido burlarse de él cuando no habían más personas donde pudiera dejarlo en ridículo.

-Pues esta mañana fue mi abogado a la oficina a dejarme los papeles. Ya sabes con dinero las cosas son más rápido y con los contactos que tenemos lo son mucho más. –dice con arrogancia. –de hecho vengo saliendo de la oficina de Ayari. Se los entregue a ella e íbamos a dárselos a Sasori juntos para ver su cara cuando los leyera y divertirnos de lo lindo, pero el desobligado no estaba en su puesto de trabajo y como yo tengo que regresar a la empresa no me pude quedar lo suficiente para esperarlo. –dice con lamento.

-Y no creo que llegue ahorita. –dice con molestia.

-¿Cómo sabes? –pregunta extrañado.

-Me lo acabo de topar en casa de Sak… -Sasuke se corto antes de terminar la frase pero Itachi si alcanzo a percibir lo que iba decir ya que la corto demasiado tarde.

-Mmm… ¿así que estabas en casa de Sakurita? –pregunta con burla y lo único que recibió fue que su hermano menor le cortara la llamada.

Itachi suelta una leve risita divertida mientras mira el teléfono con burla, sin borrar esa sonrisa guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón justo en el momento que la campanilla que indica que ha llegado al piso sonó.

_-(de esta no te salvas otouto, ya me encargare de burlarme de ti en casa)_ –pensaba divertido mientras camina hacia la salida al ver las puertas abrirse, pero se detiene en seco ya que de quien sabe donde había aparecido frente a él nada más y nada menos que Hiraguizawa Sai y lo miraba como un psicópata pervertido, incluso Itachi estaba seguro de haber oído la tonadita de alguna película de terror.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano pasarías por aquí amorcito, así que estuve esperando hasta que salieras. –dice meloso. –enserio papi rico, tus padres debieron de haberte hecho con muchas ganas porque estas muy bien hecho. –dice de forma pervertida e incluso baba le escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

Itachi se había puesto más pálido que una hoja, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento. Pasó su mirada hacia donde estaba la recepcionista pero al no verla ahí le dio más miedo, se sentía en la típica escena de una película de terror, justo en el momento más terrorífico.

-¡Oye, no toques ahí! –grita furioso cuando de la nada Sai apretaba a su semental de abajo.

-Mm.. no solo eres hermosos sino que estas bien equipado. –dice con morbo mientras aprieta mas el compadre de Itachi y este se pone azul sintiendo más miedo de ese ser.

-Suelta a la parte más importante y gloriosa de mi anatomía, si no lo haces en este instante te mato maldito maricón. –dice furioso mirándolo con frialdad y Sai asustado lo suelta rápidamente.

-Ay pero que brusco. –dice mas afeminado de lo normal, pero luego se pasa la mano con lo que lo toco por la nariz y comienza a olerla haciendo cara de drogado. Itachi le dio un tic en su ceja derecha y su cara se había puesto verde del asco.

Aprovechando que el pelinegro gay seguía oliéndose la mano mientras cerraba los ojos y se retorcía como gusano, Itachi se dio fuga lo más rápido posible que podía. Cuando salió del edificio corrió hacia donde estaba su auto quitándole la alarma en el camino, ya estando adentro de su auto suspiro aliviado y rápidamente lo encendió para irse antes de que Sai reaccionara.

-A la otra me lo pensare más antes de volver a esta empresa. –dijo para sí mismo demostrando temor en sus ojos mientras conducía a toda velocidad.

* * *

Sai seguía en su mundo de perversiones mientras se olía la mano que según él olía a Itachi, pero de pronto salió de su fantasía y parpadeo al ya no ver al pelinegro Uchiha donde estaba. Volteo a todos lados pero suspiro con pesadez al no encontrarlo.

-Ni modo, se me fue, pero al menos toque la parte más valiosa de su anatomía. –dijo con un aura brillante rodeándolo mirando su mano embobado. –jamás me lavare esta mano. –dice todo estilo retrasado mental sin dejar de mirar como bobo su mano. –no te pongas celosa manita. –le dice a la otra. –tu estas destinada a tocar la parte mas importante de la anatomía de Kakashi-sexy-kun. Cuando lo hagamos tampoco te lavare. –el aura en su ser aumento de solo imaginar conseguir eso.

**Continuara**

**jajajajaja... ke onda con Sai jajaja, la vdd se paso, Ita ya fue victima de su abuso y ahora le toka a kakashi XD jamas me imagine ver a un uchiha temiendole a alguien jajajajajjaa, ame escribir la ultima escena de Ita y Sai XD**

**espero ke el kap les haya gustado ^^**

**lamento la demora **

**MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**


	10. El mal carácter de un Uchiha

**El mal carácter de un Uchiha**

Era de noche y conduciendo Ayari se adentraba en la mansión Haruno. Kakashi iba a su lado llorando como niño chiquito. En algún lugar del porche Ayari estacionó el auto, más no se bajó al igual que Kakashi.

-En serio Koneko-chan me siento ultrajado. –dice mártir y Ayari lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

-Sólo te tocó la entrepierna. –dice con fastidio y Kakashi la mira ofendido.

-No sólo me la tocó, me apretó a mi compadre de batalla. –dice furioso. –jamás en mi vida me había sentido mancilladlo. –dice volviendo a lo mártir mientras se abraza a sí mismo y pone expresión de una virgen recién violada. –aún siento las manos de ese maricón manoseando a Kaka-chan. Apenas llevo un día en esa empresa y ya tengo un acosador. –dice con lamento apretando el puños a la altura de su barbilla.

Ayari se quita el cinturón y se inclina hacia Kakashi hasta dejar su rostro cerca de la entrepierna del peli-plata, el cual deja su drama y la mira alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta haciéndose el inocente.

-Quitaré la huella que ese violador dejo en Kaka-chan. –dice divertida sin voltear a verlo mientras le desabrocha el pantalón.

-Sabía que me ayudarías con eso. –dice divertido mientras se acomoda mejor haciéndose completamente hacia atrás.

Ayari sonrío divertida y metió su mano entre el bóxer sintiéndolo estremecer levemente cuando sacó su aún flácido miembro. Saco su lengua y lo paso por lo largo del tronco para después comenzar a repartir lengüetazos como si de una paleta se tratara.

Kakashi jadeó levemente sintiendo endurecerse con rapidez al sentir esa húmeda lengua. Ayari siguió repartiendo lengüetazos en el tronco mientras que Kakashi le acariciaba la nuca empujándola más hacia su pene, pero Ayari seguía divirtiéndose no metiéndoselo por completo aún.

-Deja de jugar y métetelo todo. –gruñe Kakashi empujándole más la cabeza.

-Aunque te haya tocado a través de la ropa quiero asegurarme que no quede huella del violador de Sai. –dice divertida levantando un poco el rostro para mirarlo con inocencia.

-Te lo aseguro Ayari. Ya no queda ni una huella. –dice más ronco de lo normal. –ahora se niña buena y métetelo todito. Déjame sentir tu garganta envolver a Kaka-chan. –Ayari sonríe juguetona y Kakashi alza una ceja.

La pelinegra toca con la punta de su lengua la punta del miembro aún sintiendo la presión que Kakashi ejercía en su nuca para que terminara metiéndoselo por completo, pero ella hacía fuerza para que no pudiera empujarla.

Abrió su boca un poco más y con sus dientes fue rozando levemente la punta del miembro haciendo que Kakashi se estremeciera.

-Ayari ya no juegues. –gruñe frunciendo el entrecejo.

A la Uchiha se le notaba diversión en sus ojos, pero decidió ya no torturarlo más porque sabía que después él terminaría cobrándoselo con creces, así que abrió más la boca y se metió el miembro por completo, pero Kakashi empujó mas su cadera hacia adelante haciendo que el pene se adentrara hasta su garganta provocándole un gruñido de satisfacción a él y que a ella le comenzaran a lagrimear los ojos.

Ayari comenzó a meter y a sacar el pene de su boca de forma lenta usando su lengua para acariciarlo a lo largo. Kakashi mantenía los ojos cerrados pero en su rostro se dejaba ver que estaba disfrutando las embestidas que su pene hacía en la boca de la chica.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo el peli-plata empujaba más su cadera hacia adelante y Ayari aumentaba el ritmo de las succiones.

-Me vengo. –avisó en un ronco gruñido, más Ayari en vez de quitarse aumento el ritmo.

En un ronco jadeo Kakashi se corrió por completo y Ayari sintió el espeso semen adentrarse en su garganta, aún así un poco se salió por la comisura de sus labios. La pelinegra sacó el miembro de su boca y se enderezo, cuando Kakashi abrió los ojos volteando a verla ella se estaba pasando los dedos por donde el semen escurría por las comisuras de sus labios para después lamerse los dedos.

Kakashi estiró su mano poniéndola en la nuca de ella y de forma brusca la jaló hacia él estampando sus labios con los de ella dándole un beso salvaje y ella se lo correspondió de la misma forma. Al peli-plata no le importó sentir su propio sabor porque mezclado con el de ella le pareció excitante.

Con su mano libre se desbrochó el cinturón mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa. Ambos rompieron el beso y Kakashi hizo el asiento más hacia atrás y ella al instante se sentó en sus piernas.

Ya abierta la camisa de Ayari, Kakashi levantó el sostén dejando al descubierto sus senos y comenzó a repartir lengüetazos a uno de ellos mientras que el otro lo masajeaba. La pelinegra dejo caer hacia atrás su cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados dejando ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando las caricias del peli-plata mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba el cabello revolviéndoselo más.

En eso se oye que tocan la ventanilla del auto haciendo que ambos detengan sus caricias y abran los ojos. Al voltear a la ventana quedan levemente cegados al ver una linterna darles de lleno, se volvió a escuchar la ventanilla ser tocada con más brusquedad. Ambos agradecían que los vidrios fueran polarizados y así los hayan visto.

-Muéstrese quien es o llamaremos a la policía. –se escucha una voz ronca y masculina.

Ambos suspiran con fastidio. Kakashi le acomoda el sostén a Ayari mientras que esta se comienza a abrochar la camisa desde abajo. Cuando terminan de medio acomodarse la ropa, Ayari se acomoda en su asiento y Kakashi mete su miembro erecto bajo el pantalón y bóxer para después abrochárselo gruñendo al sentir el dolor al apretar su erección.

Ya estando más presentables Kakashi bajó la ventanilla, no sin antes ponerse su saco encima de su entrepierna para que no vean el bulto que tenía ahí.

-¿Kakashi? –se oye la misma voz del hombre que habló hace un momento.

-¿Asuma? –dice sorprendido Kakashi.

-Vaya amigo, tenía mucho sin verte. –exclama emocionado Azuma.

-Si. –dice algo fastidiado porque lo hayan interrumpido.

-Se nota que tenías muchas ganas de verme. –dice irónico.

-Créeme, en este momento a ti es a la persona que menos quería ver. –dice con aburrimiento.

-Entiendo. –dice mirándolo de forma sospechosa. –preséntame a la chica que traes esta vez y con la que te interrumpí. –dice divertido. –me alegra que no hayas cambiado. –Ayari alza una ceja, para después suspirar con pesadez y Kakashi la mira de reojo sonriendo nervioso.

-Y tú tan informativo como siempre. –dice con fastidio mirando a Asuma que le sonreía travieso.

-¿puedes bajar para hablar bien o tu entrepierna te lo impide? –pregunta juguetón.

-Con verte la cara se me quitó cualquier erección que tuviera. –dice despreocupado quitando el saco y abriendo la puerta en el momento que Asuma se hacía para atrás para que saliera.

-Ven acá para darte un abrazo. –dice emocionado extendiendo sus brazos y Kakashi hace lo mismo, pero Asuma se detiene unos centímetros antes de abrazarlo y mira hacia su entrepierna. – ¿seguro que no está despierto tu amigo? –pregunta cauteloso. –no me quiero llevar una sorpresa cuando te abrace. –dice socarrón.

-Te digo que con verte la cara se me bajó todo. –dice aburrido y Asuma amplió su sonrisa y termina la distancia dándole un abrazo amigable que Kakashi correspondió de la misma forma.

-¿y dime? ¿cuál es la amiga de hoy? –pregunta divertido al romper el abrazo.

-No es amiga, es mi novia. –dice despreocupado y Asuma ensancha los ojos.

-¿tú? ¿con novia? –pregunta sin creérselo y mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre.

Kakashi sólo asintió de forma perezosa y Asuma se pellizcó para ver si no soñaba pero al sentir dolor comprobó que estaba bien despierto.

-¿Ayari te gustaría conocer a un viejo amigo? –pregunta asomándose por la ventana viendo a la pelinegra mirar el techo aburrida, pero lo miró de reojo y sólo asintió desganada.

Kakashi corrió al otro lado para abrirle la puerta pero no alcanzó a llegar ya que esta se abrió y Ayari salió como si nada, Kakashi al verla sonrío de forma forzada.

_-(tal parece que se enoj__ó porque no nos dejaron terminar -.-)_ –pensó mientras le extendía la mano, más Ayari no la tomó y sólo pasó a su lado para colocarse frente a Asuma que miraba curioso todo. – _(comprobado, está molesta -.-)_ –Kakashi baja la cabeza derrotado y camina poniéndose al lado de Ayari. –ella es Uchiha Ayari, mi novia. Ayari ese barbón es Matsushima Asuma, un amigo y el jardinero de la casa. –dice indiferente mientras que ambos hacen un leve asentimiento de cabeza en son de saludo.

-¡Wow! Kakashi, ya veo porque es tu novia, es la chica más hermosa que te he conocido. –dice de forma amigable Asuma, pero alza una ceja al ver que la chica no se sonrojó por el halago o se enojó por lo que dijo como lo haría cualquier otra, sólo se mantuvo indiferente mirándolo sin expresión alguna.

-Escuche que te casaste con Kurenai. –dice Kakashi de forma perezosa sabiendo que enojada Ayari no dirá nada, es verdad que tienen poco de conocerse pero podía saber ciertas cosas de ella con el carácter que le ha mostrado.

-Sí, nos casamos hace tres años y tenemos un niño de tres años y medio. –dice sonriendo nervioso y Kakashi sonríe burlón.

-Sabía que te comías la torta antes del recreo, pero al menos debiste usar protección. –dice con burla y las mejillas de Asuma se sonrosan levemente.

-Me voy. Te veo mañana en la oficina. –dice Ayari cortante caminado hacia la puerta.

-Ayari ¿no quieres saludar a Sakura y no se tal vez quedarte a cenar? –pregunta despreocupado pero mirándola insinuante más Ayari ni lo miró.

-Ya saludé a Sakura en la mañana y no tengo hambre. –dijo con indiferencia para después subirse al auto y arrancar levantando una nube de humo dejando a un Kakashi que tenía la cabeza agachada completamente derrotado y a Asuma con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Esta chica de hueca como las demás no tiene nada y parece ser de carácter fuerte. –dice algo impresionado por el cambio de chica con la que comúnmente salía Kakashi.

-Por eso es mi novia. –dice suspirando con pesadez. –y gracias a que no nos dejaste terminar se enojó. –dice con fastidio mirándolo rencoroso y Asuma sonrío con burla.

-Eso no hubiera pasado si como las personas normales te la hubieras llevado a tu habitación. –dice con burla y Kakashi rodó lo ojos.

-En el auto parecía excitante. –dice encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada y Asuma niega resignado.

-Bueno amigo. –dice pasándole el brazo por los hombros de forma amigable. –vamos adentro y cuéntame que has hecho, como conociste a la afortunada que ahora es tu novia y más importante que haces en la mansión después de tanto tiempo, cuando te fuiste pensé que no volverías a poner un pie aquí. –comenta de forma amigable mientras se lleva hacia adentro al deprimido Kakashi porque no tendrá sexo. –si te quedaras a dormir mañana te presento a mi hijo y seguro Kurenai estará contenta de volverte a ver. –siguió con su emocionada platica ignorando el aura triste de su amigo.

* * *

Ayari iba conduciendo hacia su casa. Extrañamente sus muecas no estaban tan relajadas como siempre, de hecho tenía el entrecejo más fruncido de lo normal y en sus ojos se dejaba ver furia.

Flash back

Camino al estacionamiento iban Kakashi y Ayari, ambos iban en silencio, la primera tenia muecas tranquilas mientras que el segundo desprendía fastidio por los poros.

-Los esperaba. –se oyó una voz masculina hablar de forma afeminada y que le puso los pelos de gallina a Kakashi, tanto él como Ayari detuvieron su paso viendo a Sai recargado en su motocicleta a unos metros donde estaban ellos. – ¡Hola papasote! –saluda enérgico saltando colocándose enfrente de Kakashi que lo miraba pálido y estaba por ir a esconderse atrás de su novia cuando sintió una mano apretarles sus partes bajas haciendo que se pusiera más pálido que una hoja y bajara temeroso la mirada topándose con la gruesa mano de Sai apretándolo sin mucha fuerza. –también estas bien equipado. –dice con morbo y baba escurriéndole de la comisura de sus labios. –te envidio jefaza, estas rodeada de puros hombres muy bien equipados. —Sai volteo a ver a su jefa y se puso igual o más pálido que Kakashi al ver la mirada fría que le dirigía la pelinegra. – _(digna hermana de mi Ita-chan -.-)_ –el pelinegro soltó rápidamente a Kakashi, el cual por seguir traumado no había notado la mirada de Ayari. –_(al menos logré tocárselos *.*)_ –como todo el pervertido que es Sai comenzó a olerse la mano.

-Nos vemos mañana. –dice indiferente Ayari sin borrar el instinto asesino en su mirada más Sai no la peló por seguir en su mundo de perversión. Ayari tomó la mano de Kakashi y lo guió hasta el auto mientras que el pobre del peli-plata seguía en shock.

The end flash back

El entrecejo de la pelinegra se frunció más y su mirada se veía más intimidante.

_-(__Entiendo. Preséntame a la chica que traes esta vez y con la que te interrumpí –dice divertido. – me alegra que no hayas cambiado.)_ –las palabras de Asuma se volvieron a repetir en su mente haciendo que apretara con más fuerza el volante. – (_no le veo motivos a mi enfado, después de todo sólo es una relación carnal. Sólo es estrés lo que tengo y me molestó no poder quitármelo. __**… ¿entonces porque no te quedaste cuando te invitó, si sabías que lo hacía con el propósito de quitarte el "estrés"?**_ – no halló respuesta a la pregunta que su misma conciencia le hizo haciendo que se enfureciera más.

* * *

Itachi estacionó su auto en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía. Apenas iba a abrir la puerta para salir cuando escucho el rechinar de las llantas de un auto, muy apenas y alcanzo a cerrar la puerta ya que el alocado conductor estacionó de forma brusca el automóvil. Con molestia se salió del auto justo en el momento que el otro conductor lo hacía.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA A…? –las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta al ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su querida hermanita. –bien dicen que las mujeres no sirven tras el volante. –dice con burla, pero alzó ambas cejas al recibir una mirada asesina por parte de su hermanita, mirada que la verdad no le intimidaba ni un poquito al ya estar acostumbrado… ¡vaya! Si hasta él mismo las hacía, además estaba seguro que aunque su hermanita lo mire así serian incapaz de matarlo, tal vez golpearlo hasta el cansancio pero matarlo no. – ¿un mal día? –pregunta mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Hmn. – "contesto" la pelinegra caminando alado de él.

-Entiendo, no fue el día, sino la salida de la oficina. –dice con compresión, ya saben, solo entre Uchihas entienden sus monosílabas. – ¿puedo saber que pasó?

-Hnm.

-¡Oh! Entiendo que no quieras ni recordarlo porque te enojaras más, así que dejaré de preguntar. –dice de lo más compresivo, siendo un Uchiha sabía perfectamente que cuando uno de ellos contestaba con monosílabas a los de su propia sangre era porque estaba en su límite de furia y estando así se desquitan con la primer victima que ven y en ese caso sería él, así que no se iba joder solito.

Ambos se adentraron al edificio y caminaron hacia el elevador. Itachi marcó al piso en el que irían mientras que Ayari se recargó en el metal cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y mantenía los ojos cerrados dejando ver con más claridad lo fruncido de su entrecejo.

Cerrándose la puerta Itachi de lo más tranquilo se puso alado de su hermana mirando con aburrimiento los números de los pisos encenderse. Ayari lo miró de reojo y su mirada se detuvo en el cuello de la camisa de su hermano. De forma brusca lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló acercándole a ella dejando sólo unos pocos centímetros de diferencia. Itachi la miró con extrañeza mientras sonreía de forma forzada.

-Dile a la zorra de tu secretaria que deje de mancharte las camisas con su lápiz labial barato. Hace que te veas ridículo y bajas nuestro prestigio si saben que te gustan las zorras pobretonas. –dice furiosa e incluso Itachi creyó ver fuego en sus ojos.

_-(ya dej__ó las monosílabas para pasar a la etapa donde reclaman cualquier detallito -.- si que está más furiosa y el lápiz labial en mi camisa no ayudó -.-)_ – Ayari es raro que te enojes así, por lo general es Sasukito el que se enoja con más facilidad… ¿acaso el noviecillo de quinta te dejó con ganas de más? –pregunta con molestia y fastidio.

Tarde se dio cuenta Itachi que fue un grave error mencionar el novio de Ayari, ya que cuando se dio cuenta estaba tirado en el piso gracias a una magnifica llave de lucha que le hizo su tierna hermanita (léanse el sarcasmo -.-)

-Eso dolió. –se quejo adolorido justo en el momento que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Ayari sin mas salió.

Itachi suspiro con pesadez mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía su traje, para después salir con tranquilidad.

-Si el pedófilo pervertido no la satisface como para quitarle el estrés del día que se busque otro, que no se desquite conmigo. –susurró molesto siguiéndola.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los elegantes sillones del departamento, en su mano izquierda sostenía un vaso que contenía whisky en las rocas mientras en la otra sostenía una cigarrillo.

En su expresión se le notaba que estaba furioso e incluso su mirada llameaba igual que la de Ayari. A pesar de que habían pasado horas seguía molesto con lo que paso con Sasori, la escena de él propasándose con Sakura pasaba a cada rato por su cabeza, incluso ni se había cambiado o limpiado las heridas que tenia de la pelea. Y luego para mal de males se le paso decirle información de mas al mas burlón de sus hermanos y estaba seguro que cuando llegara le iban a llover las burlas, eso sumándole las extrañas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo lo estaba poniendo de mas mal humor.

En eso se abrió la puerta dejándose ver un poco de luz desde el pasillo que alumbro un poco la entrada ya que toda la casa se encontraba en completa oscuridad. Ayari se adentro sin tomarle importancia a la oscuridad.

-¿no estará Sasukito? –pregunta extrañado Itachi sabiendo que no recibirá respuesta mientras estira su mano para prender las luces ya que su hermanita ni lo hizo, estaba más ocupada en colgar su bolsa en el perchero.

Ambos se adentraron a la sala y vieron a Sasuke sentado bebiendo whisky y al ver la botella casi vacía sospecharon que llevaba rato tomando.

_-(genial el otro tampoco anda de humor)_ –Itachi rodó los ojos al ver la expresión de su otro hermano comenzando a ponerse también de mal humor al tener a ese par de enojones en casa.

-Hmn. –"dice" Sasuke.

-Hmn. —le "responde" Ayari mientras camina hacia él, agarra la botella y se la empina sentándose a su lado. Sasuke sin decirle nada mas le extendió su caja de cigarros casi vacía y Ayari tomo un no tomándole importancia a las demás cajas de cigarros vacías que estaban tiradas.

Itachi suspiro con pesadez ya también enojado, camino hacia la pequeña cantina, tomo un par de botellas de whisky y un par de vasos mas, las llevo a donde estaban sus hermanos, se sentó alado de estos y sirvió whisky a ambos vasos y Sasuke le extendió el suyo para que le sirviera también.

Sasuke le extendió su caja de cigarros a Itachi y este tomo uno, para después prenderlo con el encendedor que Ayari le daba, así ambos de forma coordinada le dieron una calada a su cigarro, soltaron el humo y después tomaron su respectivo vaso de whisky tomándose el líquido de un solo trago.

-Hmn. –exclaman los tres a la vez dejando su vaso en la mesa y mejor tomando una botella cada uno para volvérsela empinar.

_-(maldito jardinero de quinta que no deja follar en paz y maldito Kakashi que me hizo sentirme rara)_ –pensó Ayari volviéndose a empinar la botella.

_-(maldito Sasori que tiene la fortuna de haberla tenido y maldita Sakura que me hace sentir cosas extrañas)_ –pensó Sasuke dándole otro gran sorbo a la botella.

_-(malditos hermanos menores que se desquitan con uno que venía con el mejor humor del mundo y terminan pegándome su mal humor, también maldito maricón que toco mi compadre de batalla)_ –piensa Itachi dándole otro sorbo a su botella.

* * *

Era una linda mañana donde los pájaros cantaban, el sol aparecía con todo su esplendor, el clima era de lo más agradable. La gran mayoría de las personas se despertaban con el mejor humor del mundo aunque eso no quitaba que lo hicieran algo aflojerados. Aunque hay sus excepciones, eran las nueve de la mañana y en el departamento de Uchiha Itachi ninguno se había despertado.

En la sala de dicho departamento se encontraba nada más y nada menos que los tres hermanos completamente dormidos muy abrazaditos los tres, alrededor de ellos habían varias cajas de cigarros vacías y no se digan de colillas, también habían varias botellas vacías de licor, eso sumándole a tres vasos quebrados en las paredes.

El tiemble comenzó a tocar con insistencia haciendo que los tres abran sus ojos con fastidio. Itachi y Sasuke notaron que tenían muy abrazadita a Ayari y la sueltan con fastidio mientras se sientan.

-Mi cabeza. –se queja Ayari tocándose la frente, sintiendo su boca mas pastosa y dándose cuenta de lo ronca que se oía su voz.

-Si que nos pasamos con la bebida. –dice Itachi con fastidio tocándose la frente, sintiendo la boca pastosa con un sabor rancio.

-Que alguien ya abra esa puerta que siento que el maldito timbre me reventara los tímpanos. –se queja Sasuke haciendo una mueca de asco al sentir ese sabor rancio en su boca mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunta Itachi ignorando la petición de Sasuke. Ayari mete su mano al pantalón de Itachi y saca su celular.

-Las nueve. –dice despreocupada, pero al instante ensancha los ojos al igual que Itachi.

-¡Demonios, se me ha hecho tarde! –exclaman ambos poniéndose de pie de golpe sin importarles ese insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Ambos salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones y Sasuke resignado se tuvo que poner de pie para abrir la molesta puerta, antes de que el ruidoso timbre reviente sus tímpanos. Cuando la abrió se encontró con un anciana que lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Se encuentra bien joven Sasuke? –pregunta preocupada al verlo todo golpeado y en especial al percibir ese hedor a alcohol.

-Si, solo una borrachera entre hermanos. –dice con fastidio dando media vuelta para que la anciana pasara. –creo que ahora tendrá mucho por limpiar Chiyo-san. –dice indiferente.

-Pues sí que fue borrachera. –dice impresionada la anciana al ver todo el regadero en la sala. –joven eso no es desayuno y le hará daño a su estomago si aun no ha comido nada. –regaña al ver a Sasuke estar a punto de darle un trago a una de las botellas que se había salvado de ellos anoche. –deje eso ahí, que ahorita le preparo un café bien cargado a usted y sus hermanos, y algo para que no anden con el estomago vacío. –dice caminando hacia Sasuke y arrebatándole la botella. –solo espero que haya algo en ese refrigerador. –dice para sí misma mientras camina hacia la cocina.

Sasuke suspira resignado y se deja caer aflojerado en el sillón pensando claramente en después de bañarse irse a dormir otro rato, en verdad estaba agradecido de que él no iría a trabajar.

* * *

En la mansión de Sakura se encontraba está sentada en uno de los asientos del comedor principal, tomaba tranquilamente una humeante taza de café manteniendo los ojos cerrados dando una expresión relajada, aunque el tic nervioso en su ceja derecha demostraba lo contrario.

-Kakashi ya son casi las diez de la mañana. –dice con fastidio a su querido hermano que se encontraba desayunando de lo más tranquilo en el asiento de enfrente.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias por decirme la hora, pero ya lo sabía! –dice despreocupado mientras se limpia con una servilleta algunas migajas que tenía en la comisura de su labio.

-Si ya lo sabes ¿Qué haces desayunando tan tranquilamente?

-Es que si desayuno de forma acelerada podría ahogarme. –el tic en la ceja de la peli-rosa se marco mas y una vena hinchada se dejo ver en su frente.

-LO QUE QUIERO DECIR GRANDICIMO IMBECIL ES ¿QUÉ HACES TAN TRANQUILO AQUÍ CUANDO DESDE HACE UNA HORA DEBERIAS ESTAR EN TU OFFICINA? –grita fuera de sí que hasta asusto a la empleadas que estaban ahí cerca mientras que Kakashi solo se tapaba los oídos mirándola con fastidio.

-¿Para qué apurarme, si mi novia es la presidente y mi hermana la dueña? –dice despreocupado y la vena en la frente de Sakura palpito tan fuerte que parecía que iba a explotar.

-Hatake Kakashi, mueve tu estúpido trasero de aquí y vete a la oficina. Si no desapareces en menos de cinco segundos juro que meteré este tenedor. –dijo mostrándoselo de forma amenazante y Kakashi paso saliva con dificultad. –en tu asqueroso trasero. –Kakashi no lo pensó dos veces y se puso de pie huyendo de ese lugar antes de ser violado por ese tenedor. - No sé cómo es abogado si sigue igual de irresponsable. –dijo para sí misma suspirando con pesadez justo en el momento que se acercaba una empleada.

-Señorita la busca la señorita Yamanaka-san. –dice de forma educada.

-Hazla pasar. –dijo resignada y la empleada nada más se dio media vuelta para decirle a la rubia que pasara cuando ya la vio a esta parada en la entrada caminando hacia Sakura de forma confianzuda.

-Frentona vengo a que me cuentes todo lo que paso ayer, que caras puso Sasori y los demás al verte tan hermosa. –dijo emocionada sentándose alado de la peli-rosa, la cual volvió a suspirar con pesadez mientras que la empleada se retiro con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

Una hermosa mujer que aparentaba tener cerca de veinticinco años se encontraba sentada en los sillones de espera que se encontraban fuera de las oficinas de presidencia y vicepresidencia. La mujer tenía el cabello de color castaño claro, lo tenía lacio y le llegaba más o menos debajo de los hombros. Lo llevaba suelto, mas acomodado. Vestía una falda de corte recto que le llegaba a mediación de la rodilla, era de color gris cenizo y tenía un adorno de un moño hecho con el mismo material en la cadera. Una blusa de botones color blanca que llevaba abierta los primeros cinco botones dejando ver la blusa ceñida de tirantes del mismo color de la falda.

Tanto en el rostro como en sus ojos se le notaba fastidio y hasta enojo, en sus manos llevaba algunos papeles mientras que de su hombro derecho colgaba un elegante bolso blanco. Su celular comenzó a sonar y rebusco en su bolso hasta dar con el para después contestarlo.

-Gaara-kun. –dijo con voz algo chillona y melosa.

-¿Qué tal te fue en la entrevista? –pregunta de forma seca al otro lado del teléfono.

-Pues no me han entrevistado. Llegue a las nueve como me dijiste y ya son las diez y media, pero de la dichosa presidenta ni sus luces. –dice mártir.

-Tú sigue esperando. –dijo con indiferencia mientras fruncía el entrecejo ante la des obligación de la presidente. –cuando salgas me llamas.

-Si. –dice como niña buena y ambos cuelgan la llamada, en eso la campanilla del elevador suena haciendo que la castaña voltee a este.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron salió una pelinegra de larga cabellera que la llevaba recogida en una coleta alta dejando caer en su rostro algunos rebeldes mechones. Vestía un traje color hueso, la falda era recta y llegaba debajo de las rodillas teniendo un corte recto en la pierna derecha que llegaba a mediación del muslo. Abajo del saco llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes y el saco era ceñido marcando sus curvas. Ahora no llevaba puestos sus sencillos lentes de aumento sino más bien unas enormes gafas oscuras que tapaban completamente sus ojos.

Ayari al salir del elevador camino a paso apresurado hacia su oficina sin mirar a nadie.

-Uchiha-sama. –llamo la secretaria de vicepresidencia, era un mujer hermosa, de vivaces ojos color aguamarina oscuro y cabellera risada de color rubio oscuro, tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de botones color beige. Ayari detiene su mano que esta por tocar la perilla y voltee a verla con indiferencia mas las gafas no dejaban ver su mirada. –la señorita viene con usted por lo de la entrevista, dijo tener una cita. –dijo respetuosa apuntando a Matsuri, la cual miraba incrédula a la presidenta ya que en su rostro se notaba claramente que venía cruda e imaginaba que sin esas enormes gafas se notaria mas.

_-(¿esa es la presidenta? O.o según Gaara-kun era una persona imponente y estricta ¬¬ y mi primer impresión de ella es de una persona desobligada que llega tarde sabiendo que tiene una cita y peor aun llega tarde porque un día antes se fue a tomar ¬¬) _–la castaña frunció el entrecejo molesta de que la hayan hecho esperar por eso mientras que Ayari volteo a ver a la castaña.

-¿Kakashi ya firmo los papeles que te mande ayer? –pregunta cortante regresando su mirada a la rubia haciendo que la castaña la mire indignada.

-Aun no Uchiha-sama, Hatake-sama no ha llegado. –Ayari alzo ambas cejas y checo su reloj de muñeca notando que ya había pasado dos horas de la hora en la que el peli-plata entraba al igual que ella.

-Cuando venga dile que los firme y que él personalmente me entregue los papeles. –dijo con firmeza y la rubia asintió. –Matsuri ¿verdad? –pregunta mirando a la castaña y esta asintió. –pasa a mi oficina. –dijo regresando su mirada al frente para abrir la puerta y adentrarse a ella dejando la puerta abierta.

-Espero que no dejes quedar mal a mi hermano por haberte recomendado. –dijo con molestia la rubia cuando la castaña se puso de pie y esta volteo a verla con desdén.

-Pues con la persona tan desobligada que me atenderá lo dudo, además que parece una mocosa que juega a los negocios... tengo el puesto seguro. –dice con arrogancia. –así que no te preocupes Temari, ese puesto es mío. –dice burlona y la rubia frunce el entrecejo viendo como la castaña caminaba hacia la oficina con la cabeza en alto.

_-(a para cuñadita que tengo ¬¬… pero espero que le den el puesto para que sufra teniendo esa jefa, si yo que solo la tuve como jefa temporal unas horas de ayer quería arrancarme los pelos ante la desesperación, Matsuri seguro queda calva al primer día)_ –una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro.

* * *

¡Kyaa…! –grito emocionada Ino y Sakura se tapo los oídos mirándola como si estuviera loca. –¡no lo puedo creer frentona! ¡Esto parece una novela! –dijo soñadora y emocionada. – ¿ya tienes lo que te vas a poner para el desfile? Recuerda que como dueña debes de dar una mejor impresión y más cuando eres la dueña de una empresa de modas. Necesitas algo que haga que el papito Uchiha quede con la boca abierta y no se diga de Sasori, que el estúpido pelirrojo vea todo lo que perdió. –los ojos de la rubia llameaban. – ¿verdad que me darás una invitación para el desfile? –pregunta como niña buena y Sakura pensó que su amiga era más bipolar que ella.

-Pues deja le digo a Ayari que ponga una invitación a tu nombre. Solo espero que aun tenga invitaciones porque se supone que esas ya fueron enviadas a los socios desde hace semanas. –dijo pensativa.

-No se diga más. –dijo decidida y poniéndose de pie levantando un puño haciendo que Sakura la mire con extrañeza. –lo mejor es ir a tu empresa, ya que de seguro si llamamos a Ayari ella me colgara el teléfono. Así también aprovechamos la vuelta para ir con Sai y que te haga un hermoso vestido que deje con la boca abierta a todos, después de todo es el mejor diseñador de Japón. –dijo soñadora. – ¿verdad que le dirás que me haga uno a mi también? –pregunta haciendo ojos de cachorro mojado y la peli-rosa suspira con pesadez sabiendo que la rubia insistirá hasta que lo consiga así que no era necesario gastar energía y saliva diciéndole que no.

-Vamos. –dijo resignada poniéndose de pie.

-¡Viva! –celebra alzando ambas manos. –pero antes vamos a arreglarte ya que seguro Sasori estará ahí y queremos que se lamente mas por haberte perdido. –dice de forma traviesa y a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se detienen nuevamente en el quinto piso. De ahí sale Kakashi de lo más despreocupado caminando con pereza hacia su oficina.

-¡Buenos días Temari! –saluda desganado deteniéndose frente al escritorio de la rubia.

-Buenos días Hatake-sama. –saluda educada levantando la mirada y sonriéndole levemente.

-Solo dime Kakashi. –dice despreocupado y Temari sonríe algo apenada. – ¿Qué pendientes tengo?

-Kakashi-san, Uchiha-sama pidió esos papeles que me entrego ayer a última hora y dijo que los lleve usted personalmente.

_-(seguro ya se le paso el coraje y quiere que termine lo de ayer *¬*)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro y Temari no pudo evitar mirarlo embobada. – ¿los papeles están en mi oficina?

-Si. –Kakashi asintió y se adentro a su oficina manteniendo una mano en alto en son de despedida. –es tan sexy mi jefe. –susurra para sí misma emocionada. –lástima que ya estoy casada y hasta con chamacos. –dijo con lamento, justo en ese momento la puerta de presidencia se abrió y por ella salió Matsuri sonriendo de forma triunfante y caminando hacia ella. –eso fue demasiado rápido. –dice impresionada.

-Pues mi nueva jefa estaba tan cruda que no le dieron ganas de preguntarme muchas cosas, se notaba que lo que quería era terminar, así que ella misma fue la que termino pronto la entrevista. –dice indiferente agitando su mano restándole importancia y a Temari le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –dijo que me explicaras los detalles de mi trabajo y me pongas al corriente. Empiezo ahorita mismo. –dice con superioridad y Temari suspira con pesadez.

-Vamos a tu nuevo escritorio. –dice mientras se pone de pie. –_ (lo único malo de esto es que ahora no solo aguantare a mi "linda" cuñadita en las cenas familiares sino también en el trabajo -.-)_

En eso se abre la puerta del despacho de Kakashi haciendo que ambas chicas volteen y Matsuri quedo embobada al ver al apuesto y sensual hombre que salía de la oficina.

-Estaré en la oficina de Ayari, Temari. No quiero interrupciones. –dice despreocupado sin voltear a verlas caminando a paso apresurado hacia la oficina de la pelinegra haciendo que a la rubia le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca, no era estúpida y sospechaba que su jefe se traía algo con la Uchiha, mientras que Matsuri lo miro como boba hasta que se perdió de vista.

* * *

Ayari estaba sentada tras su escritorio firmando algunos papeles que tenía pendientes. Cuando escucho abrirse y cerrarse la puerta levanto la mirada topándose con la sorprendida de Kakashi.

-¿Por qué tienes aun el pelo mojado? ¿Por qué los lentes oscuros y la pinta de que anoche te pasaste de copas? –pregunta extrañado caminando hacia el escritorio, sentándose en uno de los sillones frente a este. –por cierto aquí están los papeles. –dice poniendo la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

-Primero ¿Por qué llegas tarde? –pregunta fría y cortante.

-Es que cuando venia me tope con una embarazada a punto de dar a luz y como buen samaritano la lleve al hospital. –dijo despreocupado y Ayari alzo ambas ceja incrédula sabiendo que mentía, pero se sentía tan mal y no estaba de humor como para hacer un show por su llegada tarde cuando ella también llego tarde. –ahora responde mis preguntas. –dice aburrido.

-¿Por qué abría de hacerlo? –dice cortante regresando su mirada a los papeles.

-No sé, tal vez porque soy tu novio y es muy cruel de tu parte que anoche te hayas ido de farra sin invitarme. –dice indiferente.

Ayari deja de leer los papeles y levanta la mirada mientras recarga su codo derecho en el escritorio para recargar su barbilla en el puño de este.

-No le doy explicaciones ni a mis padres y mucho menos a mis hermanos… ¿Qué te hace pensar que por el simple hecho de ser mi novio te daré explicaciones a ti? –pregunta con fastidio.

-Por eso nunca quise tener novia. –dice con fastidio Kakashi. –es tan estresante tener peleas con ellas.

-Entonces cortemos y ya. –dice indiferente. –solo somos novios porque a ti te gusta el sexo conmigo y a mí me gusta el sexo contigo. Pero si a ambos se nos hace problemático este tipo de relación la dejamos y ya… ¡total! acompañante de cama no nos he difícil encontrar. –Kakashi frunció levemente el entrecejo.

-Que poco resististe. –dice aparentando indiferencia. –viene el primer problema y ya lo quieres dejar, pensé que tenias mas carácter que eso.

-Tú eres el primero que mencionó sobre lo fastidioso que era tener una relación, yo solo te doy una salida.

-Hablas como si no te importara.

-Tu también lo haces Kakashi ¿Y me vez quejándome? –pregunta con burla y desdén.

Kakashi se pone de pie y rodea el escritorio para estar alado de ella, voltea con brusquedad el sillón para que quede frente a él y le quita los anteojos dejándole ver las enormes ojeras que traía y la irritación de los ojos.

-Así que es verdad. –dice con burla. – ¿dime: anoche fuiste a un bar y te acostaste con otro? Porque siendo así te recuerdo que acordamos no sernos infieles y yo he cumplido, no me gusta que no cumplan lo que prometen, y aun ayer éramos algo. –Ayari sonríe con burla.

-¿crees que si hubiera tenido sexo ayer andaría con este humor? –pregunta irónica.

-Así que es eso. –dice con burla. –te falto sexo y por eso andas de un humor de perros, pero yo me encargare de quitártelo. –dice inclinándose. –una noche sin sexo y en esto te trasforma, si que eres más adicta que yo. — dice burlón rozándole los labios. – ¿sigues enojada porque ayer nos interrumpieron?... pero déjame aclárate algo niña caprichosa: no fue mi culpa.

Ayari no dijo nada, solo lo miraba a los ojos con indiferencia mientras que Kakashi se desabrocho el pantalón y saco su aun flácido miembro, comenzó a masturbarse con una mano mientras con la otra le levantaba la falda a la pelinegra dejando ver las bragas de esta.

-No te he besado y mucho menos acariciado, y ya estas húmeda. –dice con burla cuando uno de sus dedos rozo su sexo sobre las bragas, más Ayari no hizo muecas de burla o molestia siguió mirándolo con indiferencia cosa que hizo enojar a Kakashi mas no lo demostró y haciendo las bragas a un lado le abrió mas las piernas y guió su pene a la entrada envistiéndola con fuerza sacándole un jadeo a la chica.

Apoyando sus manos en el respaldo del sillón comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza y brusquedad manteniendo su rostro levantado y ojos cerrados dejándose envolver por el placer de sentir esas húmedas paredes rodear su sexo.

Sonrío de forma torcida al sentir a Ayari rodear su cadera con sus piernas apretando más su sexo, envolviendo más su miembro y el oírla gemir aunque sea levemente lo hizo ampliar su sonrisa.

-¿Dime: aun quieres que terminemos? –pregunta bajando la mirada y mirándola al rostro, deleitándose con las muecas contraídas por el placer que ella tenía.

-¿Qué es lo que más te molesta de que terminemos? –pregunta con dificultad ante el placer mientras abre uno de sus ojos. – ¿Qué a mí no me importe si terminamos o no? O… ¿Qué ya no tengas al objeto de tus fantasías de oficina? Porque sabes que terminándolo ya no abra ni sexo entre nosotros.

-Me molesta perder a la persona que me hace sentir un placer delicioso durante el sexo… placer que solo contigo he conseguido. Sería muy idiota de mi parte dejar pasar algo tan placentero solo por una estúpida indiferencia. –dice ronco frunciendo el entrecejo al sentirla a ella contraer mas su sexo.

-Buena respuesta. –Ayari sonrío de forma torcida y Kakashi se le paso la molestia al verla ya mostrar algo, era verdad que le gustaba todo de ella, aunque había descubierto que el verla no expresar nada le molestaba de sobremanera ya que era la primer persona que no le era fácil de leer. –sería muy idiota de mi parte terminar una relación con el hombre que me da este delicioso placer que con nadie he sentido. –dice pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él acercándolo para besarlo con pasión y Kakashi le respondió de la misma forma.

* * *

Sakura junto con Ino salieron del elevador cuando este llego al piso cinco, la peli-rosa vestía unos jeans sencillos de mezclilla, una blusa ceñida de tirantes color rosa y encima un saco color rojo también ceñido marcando perfectamente sus curvas.

-Ya encontraron secretaria. –dice Ino al ver a una castaña sentada tras su escritorio mientras Temari parada atrás de ella le explicaba algunas cosas.

-Espero que esta no sea tan zorra como la anterior. –dice Sakura mirándola desconfiada.

-Ya casi no se hayan secretarias decentes como Temari. –dijo con seguridad Ino.

-Haruno-sama, Yamanaka-sama. –saluda Temari levantando la mirada cuando ambas se pusieron frente al escritorio.

-Hola Temari. –saluda Ino de forma amigable y Sakura le sonríe de forma amistosa mientras Matsuri miraba entre curiosa y envidiosa a ese par de hermosas mujeres.

-Ella es la nueva secretaria de presidencia; Souma Matsuri. –presenta educada Temari y Matsuri hace un leve asentimiento de cabeza. –Matsuri ella es Haruno Sakura-sama, la dueña mayoritaria de la empresa. –la castaña ensancho los ojos. –y Yamanaka Ino la mejor amiga de Haruno-sama. –dijo apuntándolas respectivamente.

-Un gusto en conocerla señora y es un placer servirlas en lo que se les ofrezca. –dice educada poniéndose de pie mientras hace una leve inclinación en son de respeto.

-Gracias. —dice Sakura sonriéndole de forma amigable. – ¿Ayari está en su oficina?

-S…

-Kakashi-san esta con ella y me dijo que no lo interrumpan. –interrumpió Temari nerviosa y Sakura suspiro con fastidio mientras que Ino lo hacía de forma traviesa.

-Llama a esa desvergonzada y dile que estoy aquí. –ordena firme Sakura mostrando su molestia en el rostro. –ya verán cuando los vea. –dijo de forma tétrica asustando a sus acompañantes.

Matsuri rápidamente descolgó el teléfono y marco a la oficina de su jefa, pero el teléfono estuvo timbre y timbre y nada que contestaban. La castaña levanto la mirada algo temerosa y se asusto mas al ver el aura tétrica que rodeaba a la peli-rosa.

-Ya verán esos dos. –dice tétrica tronándose los dedos y camina a grandes zancadas hacia la oficina, Ino la siguió divertida y las otras dos preocupadas porque a cómo iba la peli-rosa temían que cometiera asesinato.

Sakura pateo la puerta y esta se abrió al instante, la peli-rosa ya estaba preparada mentalmente para cualquier escena pornográfica posible, pero se quedo parada en la entrada mirando incrédula que adentro de la oficina estaba Ayari sentada tras su escritorio viendo unos papeles usando esas gafas oscuras y sentada frente a ella estaba Kakashi.

Ante el sonido que causo la puerta Kakashi volteo y Ayari levanto la mirada de los papeles, ambos alzaron una ceja al ver a Sakura mirarlos incrédula, a Ino asomándose atrás de ella decepcionada y las otras dos extrañadas.

-¿Sakura? –dice extrañado Kakashi, mientras que Ayari desvía su mirada hacia abajo viendo que sus bragas estaban tiradas alado del escritorio, así que de manera disimulada las movió con su pie escondiéndolas debajo del escritorio.

-¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono? –pregunta mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados de forma sospechosa.

Kakashi y yo estamos analizando unos documentos importantes. –dice indiferente Ayari.

-Por eso le dije a Temari que no queríamos interrupciones. –dijo despreocupado Kakashi.

_-(me he vuelto una mal pensada, pero no es mi culpa -.- ambos son unos pervertidos y Kakashi entro a trabajar aquí para cumplir fantasías -.- ¿Qué querían que pensara? ¬¬)_ –Sakura suspiro con pesadez. –si, me lo dijo Temari, solo que como no contestaron pensé otra cosa.

-Que mal pensada cuñadita. –dice con burla Ayari y Sakura la fulmina con la mirada mientras que Ino mira de forma sospechosa a ambos notando que sus ropas estaban algo desacomodadas. Las otras dos secretarias ensancharon los ojos sorprendidas al comprobar que esos dos eran pareja.

-Cuando terminen con esos papeles regreso, iré con Sai un momento. –dijo dando media vuelta saliendo de la oficina algo apenada por mal pensada e Ino se adentró acercándose a ellos mientras que las otras dos secretarias salían también.

-A mí no me engañan. –dice la rubia caminando hacia ellos y ambos alzaron ambas cejas. – estando más cerca de ustedes puedo percibir el aroma a sexo. –dice moviendo de arriba abajo sus cejas de forma insinuante.

-¿Te crees perro o qué? –pregunta burlona Ayari y Kakashi suspira con pesadez.

-Que cruel. –dice ofendida. – solo es que una percibe esas cosas ¡jojo…! –pone las manos en su cadera etilo jarra y comienza. –pero ese no es el punto, si no quieren que le diga a Sakura y la haga regresar para que los degollé vivos denme una invitación para ir al desfile. –Kakashi pasó saliva con dificultad, sabía lo enojona que era su hermanita y peor aun la fuerza bruta que tenía cuando se enojaba.

-Es un precio justo Ayari. –dice Kakashi mirándola. –créeme mi hermana enojada es peor que el mismo demonio. –dice con miedo e Ino asintió dándole la razón. Ayari suspiro con pesadez y miro a Ino.

-Ahorita arreglo lo de tu invitación. –dice con fastidio.

-¡Gracias amigocha! –grita emocionada y dispuesta a correr para abrazarla, pero no logra su objetivo porque Ayari la detuvo poniendo su mano en su rostro.

-Odio el contacto físico, más cuando se trata de una mujer. –dice fulminándola con la mirada e Ino se endereza mirándola ofendida.

-Entonces ¿por qué si soportas que Kakashi te manosee? –pregunta mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso es diferente. –dice con fastidio. –bueno Sakura debe de estarte esperando ¿no? –dice con fastidio e Ino recuerda a que iban con Sai.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Me voy adiós, amigocha! –grita saliendo de la oficina corriendo.

-Es tan ruidosa. –dice tocándose la frente exasperada.

-Pienso que parecen lindas amigas juntas y con Sakura hacen un trío divertido. –dice juguetón y Ayari lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

-Tu también. –dice con desprecio recordando cómo sus hermanos también la molestan con que Ino será su idiota mejor amiga y Kakashi solo sonríe socarrón. –nunca seré amiga de una idiota como ella. –dice firme.

-Nunca digas nunca Koneko-chan. –dice juguetón pero simula cerrar una cremallera en su boca cuando Ayari voltea a verlo con instintos asesinos, aun así en sus ojos se notaba la diversión.

**Continuar****á**

**ke onda con el humor uchiha? o.O me diverti escribiendo la escena donde los tres hermanos se ponen a beber para olvidar sus frustrasiones, jajajaja esos tres stan cortados por la misma tijera mostrandonos ke la misma sangree corre por sus venas, aunke pobre ita, el ke iba con le mejor humor dl mundo, sus dos hermanos menores lo terminaron poniendolo de malas XD**

**espero el kap les haya gustado ^^**

**MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	11. Echando el chisme

**Echemos el chisme**

Sai estaba parado atrás de Tenten viendo con ojo analítico como esta le arreglaba uno de sus diseños a una modelo. Tenía un brazo cruzado a la altura de su estomago y el otro recargando el codo en el brazo mientras mordía una pluma.

Viste un pantalón de cuero color café y una camisa de botones ceñida al cuerpo, dicha camisa era blanca con rayas negra tal cual las tiene una cebra, las mangas eran algo caídas y tenia los últimos botones desabrochados dejando ver su plano vientre. Sobre sus ojos usaba unos lentes con armazón de pasta y era del mismo color que su camisa.

-Me gusta el diseño. –dijo una voz suave y femenina que el pelinegro reconoció al instante.

Tanto Sai como la modelo y Tenten levantaron la mirada topándose con una hermosa peli-rosa muy conocida para ellos, y aunque la reconocieron al ver esos hermosos ojos que solo han visto en ella juraría que era otra persona, aunque aquí entre nos eso es de dudar, ya que solo conocían a una persona con pelo rosa.

-¡Sakurita! –grita emocionado Sai y se le echa en sus brazos para abrazarla de forma melosa y la peli-rosa sonríe levemente. –pero mira nada más, estas divina cariño.—dice encantado al separarse de ella y escaneándola con la mirada haciendo que las mejillas de la chica adquieran un leve tinte rosado mientras que Tenten asentía dándole la razón a su jefe y la modelo no sabía ni quien era esa hermosa mujer. –sabia que esos harapos que solías usar escondían mucho pero no imagine que tanto. –dice con un tono envidioso y a la vez juguetón. –que cuerpo tienes hermosa. –dice halagador.

-No sigas que me lo terminare creyendo. –dice juguetona, aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas no había desaparecido.

-Pues créetelo Sakura que Sai está diciendo la verdad. –dice de forma amigable Tenten caminando hacia ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla en son de saludo mientras que Sai asintió dándole la razón a su amiga.

-Gracias chicos. –dice algo apenada.

-¡Kya…! ¡Sigues tan mona! –dice emocionado Sai tocándose sus mejillas mientras la mira con emoción. –aunque estoy algo resentido porque no recurriste a mí para cambiar de look y yo tanto que te había ofrecido mi ayuda para eso. –la mira ofendido haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Lo siento Sai es que fue de repente. –le sonríe nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca apenada, pero aun así el pelinegro sigue mirándola resentido y Tenten niega resignado ante lo caprichoso que es su amigo y jefe.

-Y no solo eso. Se está recorriendo unos chismes en la empresa sobre el cambio de puesto de tu maridito como eso de que se van a divorciar. Pensé que era tu amigo Saku y no me has contado nada, mucho menos porque cambiaste de presidente y el papito de tu hermano esta de vicepresidente entre otras cosas. –dice mártir mirándola con pesar y Sakura suspiro con pesadez.

-Es una historia muy larga y dolorosa.

-Entiendo. –dice asintiendo con entendimiento y todas las chicas se extrañaron porque lo tomara con madurez. –Tenten. –dice firme mirando con seriedad a la castaña y esta alzo ambas cejas, su jefe no solía tomarse con seriedad muchas cosas. –encárgate de todo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer yo iré con mi amorcito a tomar una taza de café para que me ponga al día con sus cosas. –ambas chicas casi caen estilo anime y Sai sonríe con arrogancia. –vamos amorcito, tienes mucho que contarme. –dice con emoción entrelazando uno de sus brazos con los de ella y dando media vuelta juntos llevándosela consigo.

-De rato nos vemos Tenten. –dice Sakura resignada mientras voltea sobre su hombro viendo como la castaña agita su mano sonriéndole amigable.

_-(ese Sai -.- cuando se trata del chisme no hay poder humano que lo detenga -.-… yo también quería oír el chisme T.T)_ –la castaña suspira resignada y se pone a seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Sai y Sakura aun con sus brazos entrelazados esperaban el elevador. El pelinegro estaba de lo más impaciente porque llegara dicho aparato ya que quería oír el chisme, su instinto de decía que era un chisme gordo, bueno e interesante. Por otro lado Sakura tenía una mueca de resignación.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver que Ino estaba dentro del elevador. Tanto la rubia como el pelinegro mostraron sorpresa al verse y Sakura se acordó que había venido con Ino.

-¡Tú también viniste a visitarme reinita! –dice emocionado Sai desenredando su brazo del de Sakura y caminando hacia la rubia para darle un beso en cada mejilla.

-¡Hola querido! –dice emocionada. –venia con Sakura pero la muy maldita me dejo botada y se vino para acá sin mí. –dice con molestia mirando resentida a la peli-rosa que le sonrío apenada mientras se adentraba también al elevador. – ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta al ver que Sai marca la planta baja en los botones del elevador.

-Vamos a algún restaurante a tomar un café y de pasada comer algo en lo que mi amorcito me cuenta todo el chisme de su decisión por el cambio de look y porque cambio de puesto a su maridito. –dice con emoción.

-¡Genial! créeme Sai es un chisme de muerte. Cuando lo escuches te sonara tan increíble como una novela. –dice emocionada tomando las manos de Sai entre las suyas y ambos se miraban a los ojos con estrellitas en ellos.

-Estoy ansioso por escucharlo. –dice maravillado.

_-(en momentos como estos me pregunto porque ambos son mis amigos -.-)_ –otro suspiro de resignación salió de los labios de la oji-jade.

* * *

Ayari estaba leyendo unos papeles que hace unos minutos Matsuri le había llevado para que los firmara. Cuando termino de leerlo los firmo y suspiro con pesadez.

_-(¡demonios! He olvidado llevarle los papeles del divorcio a Sasori y yo que me muero por verle la cara cuando se los entregue)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro.

Aun llevaba puestas esas gafas oscuras porque al tener esa gran cruda toda luz le molestaba, pero agradecía que tuvieran aumento o era seguro que ahorita le dolerían los ojos por estar leyendo sin lentes.

En eso su teléfono sonó y bufo con fastidio porque ya estaba por irse a la oficina del pelirrojo. Con fastidio lo descolgó y lo puso sobre su oído derecho.

-Uchiha-sama, Hatake-sama desea hablar con usted. –dice respetuosa Matsuri.

-Pásamelo. –dice cortante, se oyeron unos cuantos timbrazos en señal que estaban trasladan la llamada.

-Koneko-chan ya es la una. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer? –dice en un tono juguetón al otro lado de la línea y Ayari sonríe divertida.

-Me parece bien. Aunque antes tengo una cosa que hacer. ¿te gustaría acompañarme? –el tono misterioso y a la vez juguetón que empleo hizo que Kakashi sonriera con interés.

-¿Puedo saber el pendiente?

-Entregarle los papeles del divorcio a tu futuro ex cuñado.

-Estaré gustoso de acompañarte.

Ayari sonríe divertida y cuelga el teléfono a la vez que lo hace Kakashi. Saca del cajón de su escritorio una carpeta color beige y toma la carpeta azul donde estaban los documentos que acaba de firmar. Se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta para así salir de su oficina.

Cuando la puerta de presidencia fue abierta al instante Matsuri que estaba escribiendo unas cosas en la computadora voltea viendo a Ayari caminar hacia ella.

-Aquí tienes los papeles. –dice constante poniéndolos sobre su escritorio.

-No se hubiera molestado en traerlo Uchiha-sama, solo me hubiera hablado y yo hubiera ido a recogerlos. –dice con amabilidad pero Ayari no era tonta, podía notar que esa amabilidad era falsa.

-Me quedaba de paso. Iré a comer. –dice indiferente justo cuando la oficina de Kakashi es abierta.

-Saldré a comer Temari. –dice despreocupado el hombre levantando su mano en son de despedida.

-¡Provecho Hatake-san! –dice con amabilidad viendo como Kakashi se acerca a Ayari que volteo en el momento que él salió. –estoy impaciente así que vamos. –dice provocativo al momento que la toma de la cintura acercándola a él y rosando sus labios con los de ella.

Las dos secretarias ensancharon los ojos mientras se sonrojaban. Estaban impresionadas y es que sabían que había algo entre esos dos, pero no pensaron que fueran tan desvergonzados para andarse exhibiendo así.

Ayari miro de reojo a las secretarias, ella no era de las que les guste andarse exhibiendo así en el trabajo, pero extrañamente con Kakashi no le molestaba, es mas sentía que así marcaba territorio ya que había notado como las secretarias miraban a su hombre, en especial la tal Matsuri. Una sonrisa torcida adorno sus labios al notar cierta envidia en los ojos de la castaña y regresando su mirada hacia Kakashi que la miraba extrañado por mirar alguien más cuando coqueteaba con ella.

-Yo también lo estoy. –dice coqueta terminando la muy corta distancia que les quedaba y uniendo sus labios en un beso posesivo que Kakashi noto haciéndolo sonreír arrogante sobre el beso, le gusto esa faceta de su novia, no sabía que era celosa.

Ambas secretarias ensancharon mas los ojos y se voltearon incomodad para no verlos, aunque Matsuri bufo fastidiada.

-¿Oye y si comemos en un hotel? –pregunta divertido Kakashi cuando cortaron el beso y Ayari sonrío con arrogancia.

-Si vamos a un hotel no comeremos y yo tengo hambre. –dice comenzando a caminar y Kakashi hace un infantil puchero.

-Podemos pedir fresas y chocolate al servicio de habitación además puedes nutrirte con leche. –dice con burla comenzando a seguirla sin importarle que las dos secretarias lo hayan escuchado y desencajaran la mandíbula, aunque Matsuri tuvo un intenso derrame nasal al imaginárselo todo.

-Estamos a horas de trabajo Kakashi, solo iremos a comer. –dice despreocupada Ayari mientras se pone frente a las puertas del elevador para esperarlo en lo que sostiene la carpeta.

-¿Y si vamos cuando salgamos? –pregunta divertido colocándose a su lado, en momentos así odiaba la responsabilidad con el trabajo de su novia.

-Si te portas bien en el trabajo me lo pensare, pero no te prometo que nos quedemos a dormir ahí. Tengo cosas que atender en casa.

-Seré un niño bueno. –dice poniendo cara de niño bueno e incuso parpadeo para hacerse ver más tierno haciendo que a Ayari le den ganas de mejor ir a ese hotel, pero uso su autocontrol para no acceder, no podía darse esa libertad así cuando está en horas de trabajo.

Ambos se adentraron al elevador ante la mirada incrédula de ambas secretarias que no se creían lo que esos dos hablaban en público de esas cosas tan intimas.

* * *

Sentados en las sillas de una mesa de un elegante restaurante estaban Sai, Sakura e Ino. El pelinegro tenía la boca muy abierta y se la cubría con una mano mientras que sus ojos mostraban impresión e incredulidad, ni bocado había probado. La peli-rosa comía tranquilamente ya que le había terminado de contar todo con lujos de detalles que "amablemente" su amiga rubia se había encargado de recalcar. E Ino miraba divertida a su pelinegro amiga o amigo, en el caso de Sai ni se sabe.

-¡Pero qué fuerte! –exclama por fin el pelinegro tocándose el pecho impresionado. –mi reinita tenía razón: lo que te paso amorcito es más intenso e impresionante que lo que pasa en las novelas… ¡es más! La novela de Teresa se queda corta con tu historia amorcito.

Ino asintió dándole la razón y a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la comparación.

– Por cierto reinita. –el pelinegro voltea hacia la rubia que lo miro curiosa. – ¿viste el final de la Teresa?

-Si. Fue un fraude. –dice con decepción y el pelinegro asintió dándole la razón.

-Enserio mana yo quería que la puta se quedara sola y pobre como un perro callejero. Que sufriera la condenada por maldita. Y que el Arturo viniera a mis brazos para consolarlo. –dice soñador.

-O a los míos. Te juro que yo no sería una hembra mala como la Teresa. –dice igual de soñadora la rubia.

A Sakura le resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a sus dos amigas con cara de drogados seguramente metidos en sus fantasías donde se imaginaban teniendo un candente encuentro con el tal Arturo.

-¿Cómo demonios terminamos hablando de la Teresa? –pregunta con ironía sacando a ese par de calenturientos de sus fantasías.

-Es que tu historia me la recordó amorcito, aunque en este caso Sasori sería el macho malo, al ser quien anduvo contigo por tu dinero, pero resulta que se enamoro en verdad de ti como le paso a la Teresa con el Arturo, aunque aún sigo buscando quien es el mariano o la mariana de Sasori. –dice pensativo.

-Sasori no me ama, nunca lo hizo. Lo único que amo de mi fue mi dinero. –dice cortante la peli-rosa.

-Pues por lo que me contaste que paso ayer yo pienso que Sasori si sentía algo por ti, mas no sé si sea amor. –dice pensativa la rubia.

-¿Ayer? ¿Qué paso? Haber, barájenmela más despacio que solo me han contado hasta donde hiciste el trato con mi manigüis Ayari. –dice exigente y a ambas chicas les resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nuca por como llamo a la Uchiha.

-Agárrate bien cariñito que vine una gruesa. –dice de forma misteriosa Ino y Sai se agarra el pecho sorprendido.

-Suéltalo reinita. –dice sosteniéndose fuerte de la silla haciéndole caso a la advertencia de la rubia y Sakura los miro incrédula.

-Que ayer nuestra Sakurita tuvo un encuentro con Uchiha Sasuke. –Sai ensancha los ojos.

-¿El papito Uchiha? ¿El hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi? ¿Ese papote que esta para comérselo enterito? ¿El hijo de en medio de Uchiha Fugaku? ¿Ese que es presidente de la sede principal de la empresa familiar en Estados Unidos? ¿El que maneja todos los negocios que su familia tiene en Estados Unidos? ¿Ese que tiene un cabello alborotado haciéndolo ver muy sensual? –las chicas tenían lo ojos muy abiertos al ver lo bien informado que estaba el pelinegro.

-¿Lo conoces? –pregunta sorprendida Sakura.

-Claro que lo conozco. –dice con arrogancia. –hasta conozco a Uchiha Itachi. –ambas chicas lo miran impresionadas. –la otra vez compre una revista de los hombres empresariales más famosos y ahí hablaban de toda la familia Uchiha, y leí todo el reportaje de los hermanos varones Uchiha.

Sakura e Ino casi caen estilo anime, golpeándose la frente al no haberse imaginado algo así.

– Por cierto amorcito debo darte las gracias por haber contratado a Ayari, gracias a eso ayer pude toparme a su papote hermano Uchiha Itachi y tengo fe que pronto conoceré en persona a Uchiha Sasuke. –dice soñador… espera. –dice cayendo en cuenta de algo y mirando sorprendido a Sakura y esta lo miro como el loco que es. –según me dijiste antes Ayari descubrió la estafa de Sasori hacia a ti junto con sus hermanos cuando describieron la estafa de la esposa de uno de sus hermanos. –Sakura asintió. –el único Uchiha de esos tres que está casado es Sasuke… ¿eso quiere decir que él es el engañado? –pregunta impresionado y Sakura asintió con fastidio. –enserio, que tonta es esa mujer, mira que serle infiel a ese papito, ósea, ese hombre es inteligente, millonario, famoso, sexy y hermoso… ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza esa mujer al engañarlo con otro que seguramente ni le llega a los talones? Porque déjame decirte amorcito, que hombres así de hermosos pocos por no decir que están casi extintos. –dice todo afeminado y haciendo movimientos muy exagerados con sus manos.

-Yo también estuve pensando eso. –dice con seriedad Ino sobándose la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo. –y solo pude llegar a tres conclusiones: la primera que la tal Karin es una tonta promiscua, la segunda que no tiene buen gusto al darse cuenta de lo que tiene en casa y la tercera que Sasuke-kun es impotente y la tal Karin tenía que satisfacer sus necesidades en otros lados.

Sai se tapo la boca horrorizado ante la última opción y a Sakura se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

-Sabía que hombre tan perfecto no existe. –dice deprimido Sai ya tomando por hecho que Sasuke es impotente.

-Sasuke-kun se ve muy sano, no creo que sea im… impotente. –dice apenada costándole algo de trabajo decir la frase.

-También pienso eso, además si lo fuera tiene mucho dinero como para arreglar un problemita así. –dice divertido el pelinegro e Ino asintió dándole la razón. –pero bueno ya sígueme contando de ese encuentro de Sasuke-kun con mi amorcito. –dice impaciente e Ino pone una mirada llena de insinuación mientras que Sakura se hunde más en su asiento algo avergonzada.

-Veras, en el primer encuentro que nuestra querida amiga tuvo con los dos papotes Uchihas fue cuando fuimos a comprarle ropa nueva, que por cierto luego te enseño el vestido divino que me compro mi amiga Ayari. –dice emocionada y a Sai le brillaron los ojos emocionado por verlo mientras que Sakura la miraba con ojos entrecerrados. –en el centro comercial nos topamos con Itachi-kun y Sasuke-kun, y cuando los ojos de Sasuke-kun y la frentona se encontraron el mundo se detuvo para ellos, se miraban como lo hacen en las novelas cuando la pareja principal se conoce y se dan cuenta que se enamoraron a primera vista, el ambiente todo romanticón y todo. –dice soñadora.

Sai la miro conmovido de solo imaginárselo, por otro lado Sakura se hundía más en su asiento sintiéndose avergonzada y sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte sonrojo mientras que pensaba que su amiga exageraba las cosas, es verdad que se le hacía atractivo Sasuke y cuando lo miro no pudo despegar sus ojos de los de él, pero no al grado en que lo dice su amiga.

– El segundo encuentro fue ayer que la frentona fue a comprar pinturas, se lo topo ahí y él la invito a comer de una forma tan galante. –un aura brillante rodeo a la rubia y tanto ella como Sai tenían corazones en los ojos de solo imaginárselo mientras que Sakura deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. –él amablemente la fue a llevar a su casa y cuando llegaron ahí estaba el malo de la novela. –lo dice en tu tono de misterio y Sai se mordió las uñas nervioso esperando oír que mas paso. Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Sasori furioso exigió hablar con la frentona, pero Sasuke-kun como todo un caballero la defendió y se agarraron a golpes. –Sai se toco el pecho impresionado sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza ante la emoción. –pero nuestra frentona ante el suspenso y desesperación por detenerlos se desmaya. De ahí no se que mas paso porque la frentona al estar desmayada no supo y pues no me pudo contar. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia y Sai asintió con entendimiento. –pero aquí viene lo mejor. –el tono lleno de misterio regreso y Sai la miro intrigado.

Sakura los miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente al ver como esos dos platicaban sus cosas como si ella no estuviera ahí.

– Cuando la frentona despertó ahí estaba el doctor, la checo y cuando él salió que entra Sasori. –Sai se tapa la boca horrorizado. –el doctor le dijo que Sakura estaba embarazada y exigía una explicación además de decirle que ahora que espera un hijo de él no se pueden separar por el bien del bebé.

-Espera. –Sai la detiene impresionado. – ¿estás embarazada amorcito? –pregunta alterado.

-Si. –dice algo cohibida.

-Esto se pone mejor, no cabe duda que esta historia está mejor que la de Teresa. –dice con emoción e Ino asintió dándole la razón.

Sakura los fulmino con la mirada por comparar su vida como la de una telenovela, pero suspiro con pesadez, no los culpaba después de todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente era algo increíble.

-Pues la frentona firme en lo del divorcio hizo enojar a Sasori que se le echo encima e intento abusar de ella.

-Maldito. –dice furioso el pelinegro con un aura asesina rodeándole igual que la rubia.

Sakura al recordar ese momento y como se sintió hizo que se estremeciera, aun sentía repulsión de cómo Sasori la toco y beso esa vez.

-Pero nuestro héroe, Sasuke-kun entro en acción, lo separo de nuestra amiga e hizo que ese maldito desgraciado se fuera y no solo eso; que aceptara finalmente lo del divorcio. –Sai e Ino tenía una mirada soñadora, esa que ponen cuando ven que en su novela favorita llega el protagonista a salvar a la protagonista. –y cuando el puto de Sasori se fue nuestro héroe le pidió a la frentona ir juntos al desfile. –la mirada soñadora de esos dos brillo con más intensidad. –Y lo mejor de todo es que nuestro héroe sabe que Sakura está embarazada y no pareció importarle, es como si el destino de ellos estuviera marcado; dos corazones rotos por el engaño se encuentran y con solo verse los pedazos de su desecho corazón de vuelven a juntar dándose una nueva oportunidad para amar. –la rubia tenia las mejillas sonrojada y se las tocaba mirando el horizonte soñadora y Sai estaba igual que ella.

-Qué suerte tienes amorcito, que daría yo por estar en tu lugar. –dice soñador.

-Ya bájense de su nube. Como dijiste Ino, Sasuke-kun y yo acabamos de salir de una relación y de la peor forma. Solo nos identificamos y nos llevamos muy bien. Solo somos amigos y ya. –dice apenada.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. –dice Sai negando resignado.

-¿Verdad? Es lo que yo digo. –dice la rubia asintiendo dándole la razón. –es más que obvio que hay atracción y por lo mismo que ambos saben lo que es ser engañado por alguien amaban o creían amar los unirá mas y pronto el amor resurgirá en ustedes renaciendo como dos hermosos fénix. –dice soñadora y de forma poética.

Sai asintió dándole la razón provocando que a Sakura le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Pero no nos adelantemos, todo a su paso y hay que empezar por lo del desfile amorcito. Tienes que lucir divina y aquí estoy yo para hacerte el mejor vestido de la fiesta. –dice heroico.

-¡Si! ¡Por eso vinimos cariñito! –dice animada Ino. –también a ver si a mí me puedes hacer uno ya que también iré al desfile y quiero verme divina. –lo mira con ojos de cachorro mojado de una forma suplicante.

-No se diga más mis amores. –dice heroico. –dejen en mis manos lo de sus vestidos y usaremos los estilistas de las modelos para que las deje de lo más hermosas.

Ino asintió con emoción mirándolo con admiración y Sakura por su salud mental solo se mantenía callada dejándolos hablar.

– Yo ya diseñe mi atuendo y también las estilistas de mis modelos me arreglaran. Las tres seremos la sensación de la fiesta, opacaremos a la presidente que aunque sea tan hermosa como sus hermanos no tendrá comparación con nosotros. Iremos acá bien perras y sexys.

Ino y Sai tenía cara de drogados imaginándose entrar a la fiesta y todos mirándolas con admiración mientras que Ayari los miraba con envidia por quedar opacada ante esas tres hermosas mujeres y se ponía a llorar haciendo que el rimen se le corra y parezca mapache, después al intentar huir se le rompe el vestido de las nalgas y todos se burlan de ella mientras Ino y Sai la miran con lastima.

-Pues Ayari sin maquillaje se ve espectacular, ahora si se maquilla yo digo que terminara opacándolos. –dice con burla Sakura solo porque quería romperles su fantasía.

-Déjanos soñar. –dice Sai fulminándola con la mirada.

-Sabemos que Ayari tiene una belleza impresionante como sus hermanos y no necesita de nada para llamar la atención de todos como sus hermanos. –dice Ino resentida. –pero déjanos ilusionarnos con la idea de que la opacaremos.

-Bueno, soñar no cuesta nada. –dice con burla.

-Bien dicen que una se vuelve hermosa y termina despreciando a los simples mortales como nosotros. –dice resentido Sai e Ino asintió dándole la razón. –mi amorcito ya se cree mucho porque dejo sacar esa belleza en su persona que le hace competencia a la de los Uchiha. –ambos miran a la peli-rosa con envidia y a esta le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ya que ella no se consideraba así.

-Exageran. No soy hermosa. –ambos suspiran con pesadez.

-Siempre con ese bajo autoestima amorcito. –dice resignado Sai. –a mis ojos siempre has sido hermosa amorcito, tienes una belleza exótica que aun con los harapos que usabas antes no lograban opacar del todo. –dice con seriedad y quitando ese tono de voz afeminado sorprendiendo a la peli-rosa porque solo hablaba así cuando era algo serio. –los únicos que podían ver esa belleza oculta en ti son las personas que realmente observadoras o que ven más haya que lo superficial. Personas que realmente son inteligentes y saben ver cosas con los ojos del alma. Ahora que ya no escondes tu belleza superficial eres aun más hermosa que antes. Ayari tiene una belleza superficial impresionante, pero tú tienes una belleza interior y superficial que superan con creces cualquier tipo de belleza.

Sakura tenía las mejillas muy sonrojada y más al ver la sinceridad con la que le hablaba Sai mientras que Ino lloraba conmovida por las palabras de su amigo y asentía dándole la razón.

-Gracias Sai. –dice con sinceridad.

-¡Kya…! ¡Abrazo de grupo! –grita Ino poniéndose de pie al igual que Sai y ambos poniéndose a cada lado de la peli-rosa la abrazando restregando su mejilla con la de ella.

-No lo olvides amorcito, eres hermosa por eso eres mi amiga. Solo tengo amistades hermosas. –dice meloso y Sakura sonríe levemente, sus amigos estaban locos pero eran unos locos adorables y de buen corazón. –por eso también soy amigo de mi reinita. –dice dándole un beso de pico a Ino en los labios, así solía saludar a sus amigas a veces, era un beso inocente y amigable.

-Bueno, ya estuvo bien de abrazo grupal, comamos o se nos enfriara la comida. –dice divertida Sakura y sintiéndose algo apenada por tanta demostración de afecto.

Ambos asintieron como niños buenos y se fueron a sentar a sus respectivas sillas.

-Por cierto Sai, no sabía que necesitabas lentes. –dice curiosa Ino apuntando la gafas.

-Ay no los necesito reinita, solo me los puse para verme mas cool, ni aumento tienen además que combinan con mi camisa. –dice con emoción. – ¿a que se me ven divis?

-¡Si! ¿Dónde los compraste?

-Pues mira reinita me las mando un amigo desde parís, son la última moda y fija… Ino la escuchaba atenta mientras que Sakura solo los escuchaba algo resignada mientras comía.

* * *

Ayari y Kakashi llegaron al piso donde estaba la oficina de Sasori. Kakashi camino hacia la secretaria mientras que Ayari sin importarle camino hacia la puerta para adentrarse dejando a la secretaria y a Kakashi mirándola incrédulos, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. Kakashi negó divertido y la siguió.

Sasori estaba ocupado checando unos papeles cuando oyó su puerta ser abierta haciendo que levante la mirada y frunció el entrecejo a ver a la maldita mujer que ahora es su jefa y atrás de ella venia Kakashi que nada mas entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Hola ex cuñado! –Saluda aflojerado Kakashi mientras levanta una de sus manos en son de saludo.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? –dice cortante y Ayari le avienta la carpeta que tenía en manos haciendo que caiga sobre el escritorio, encima de los papales que Sasori checaba. El pelirrojo la fulmino con la mirada y Kakashi sonrío divertido. – ¿Qué es eso?

-Los papeles del divorcio. Fírmalos y ya. –dice indiferente y sonrío de forma torcida cuando vio la impresión de Sasori.

_-(no pensé que los tuvieran tan rápido... tks aunque imagino que los Uchiha que tienen los mejores abogados la ayudaron el proceso es mucho más rápido a lo normal aun siendo millonario)_ –Sasori chasqueo la lengua y tenia gana de romperle la cara al peli-plata cuando vio su mirada burlona. –_(le prometí a Sakura que le daría el divorcio, pero solo para calmar las cosas y que vea que en verdad he cambiado, la conquistare nuevamente… lo del divorcio es un leve contratiempo que pronto se solucionare y pronto me desharé de esos Uchiha molestos y regresare a mi casa con mi esposa para cuidar de su embarazo) _

_El_ pelirrojo tomo un bolígrafo y abrió la carpeta para comenzar a leer los papeles ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi y Ayari que lo miraron impresionados, pensaban que iba a armar un show o que se iba negar a siquiera leerlo haciendo que ellos tengan que recurrir a otros métodos para obligarlo.

Cuando lo vieron firmar con tranquilidad al terminar de leerlo se sintieron desilusionados, esa no era la reacción que esperaban, sus ilusiones por obligarlo a firmarlos y humillarlos se fueron al caño.

-Toma. –dice extendiéndole la carpeta. – ¿supongo que con tu dinero y abogados arreglaste que no tengamos que ir Sakura y yo a juicio? –Ayari frunciendo el entrecejo y asintió. – ¿también imagino que sabes que no hay vienes que pelear porque no nos casamos por vienes mancomunados? Esa fue la condición que puso Sakumo cuando pedí la mano de Sakura. De igual forma jamás tenía pensado pelearle algo a Sakura, no me importa sus bienes, solo ella. –dice indiferente haciendo que Kakashi y Ayari suelten una risa irónica, pero el pelirrojo hizo como que no la escucho.

-Casados por vienes mancomunados o no mi hermano hubiera conseguido que se arregle un divorcio sin que te quedes con nada de Sakura tal como le hicimos con tu hermana.

-No sé de que hablas Uchiha, ya te había dicho que no tengo hermanas. ¡es más! Hasta soy huérfano. –dice indiferente y Kakashi rojo los ojos, sabía que no lo iba a aceptar así como así mientras que Ayari solo sonrío de forma torcida.

-Como sea, con solo tu firma y la de Sakura basta. Mis abogados se harán cargo del resto y nada mas lleven esos papeles a la notaria y divorcio completado. Calculo que mas tardar para mañana ya no habrá nada que te una a Haruno Sakura. –dice con burla.

-Te equivocas. El bebé que Sakura espera siempre me unirá a ella porque es mío también. –dice con arrogancia mirándola triunfante, viendo satisfecho como esos dos fruncían el entrecejo.

Kakashi y Ayari no mostraban la furia que sentían, no sabían cómo demonios ese idiota se había enterado del embarazo de Sakura, sabían que era algo que no se podía ocultar pero esperaban deshacerse de Sasori antes de que lo supiera.

-Solo te digo una cosa Sasori. –hablo Kakashi por primera vez y lo hizo con un tono intimidante que no afecto en nada al pelirrojo. – no te partí la cara cuando me entere que jugaste con mi hermana y ganas no me faltaron, e incluso aun están ahí. Pero una cosa si te digo, intenta lastimar mas a mi hermana usando tu paternidad con mi sobrino y juro que te mato. –dice amenazante y el pelirrojo lo miraba indiferente mientras que Ayari no demostró que esa faceta de Kakashi se le hacía de lo más excitante.

-Y yo solo te digo que no me alejare de tu hermana y mi hijo. Hare lo que sea por estar con ellos sin importarme a quien tenga que quitar de en medio. –dice amenazante mirando a Kakashi a los ojos, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada dejando ver advertencia en ellas.

El pelirrojo dejo de mirar a Kakashi para ahora mirar a Ayari de la misma forma amenazante haciendo que Kakashi frunza el entrecejo molesto.

-Eso también va para ti y tu hermanito. Así que vele diciendo que no permitiré que consiga algo con Sakura.

La duda albergo a ambos, no sabían que tenía que ver uno de los hermanos de Ayari en eso, pero entonces la cabeza de la pelinegra hizo click y entendió porque su hermano estaba tan molesto y con golpes ayer, seguramente Sasuke tuvo un encuentro con Sasori y estaba con Sakura, sabia de la atracción que su hermano sintió por la peli-rosa desde que la vio y seguramente paso algo que hizo que Sasori también la notara.

-Le pasare tu recado a Sasuke. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida.

Kakashi la miro interrogante, no sabía que pintaba Sasuke ahí, entonces ato cabos, noto la atracción que el pelinegro sintió por su hermana y supuso que paso algo entre su hermana, Sasuke y Sasori haciendo que sus celos de hermano se activen nuevamente hacia el hermano mayor de su novia.

– Pero te diré de una vez lo que seguramente él te dirá: dile a ese bastardo que yo hago lo que se me pega la gana, que si se mete en mi camino le volveré a partir la cara. –no había pasado desapercibido para ella la mejilla hinchada en el pelirrojo y su labio partido. –y no dudare de quitarlo de en medio como pueda, le enseñare que meterse con un Uchiha y con lo que a un Uchiha le interesa es el peor error que ha cometido en su vida. –dice amenazante.

Sasori tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos mostraban furia mientras que Kakashi sonrío con burla, aunque eso no significaba que acepte que Sasuke quiera pretender a su hermana o que le deje el camino libre para intentar conquistarla.

– Nos vemos Sasori y cuídate bien las espaldas porque los Uchiha te tenemos en la mira. –dice con diversión mientras toma la carpeta donde están los papeles del divorcio y da media vuelta.

-Y no solo los Uchiha te tienen en la mira, yo también. –dice con burla Kakashi dando media vuelta también.

-Ustedes también cuídense la espalda porque el tenerme como enemigo fue el peor error que han cometido. –dice amenazante antes de que ambos abran la puerta, pero al estar de espaldas no vio la sonrisa torcida que adornaba el rostro de ambos antes de salir de la oficina.

* * *

Sakura seguía en el restaurante comiendo mientras escuchaba las pláticas sobre moda que tenían Sai e Ino que se las arreglaban para comer y hablar sin verse mal educados.

El celular de la peli-rosa comenzó a sonar haciendo que esta deje de comer y sus dos amigos dejen su plática para mirarla curiosos.

Sakura se limpio los labios con una servilleta y tomo su bolsa para sacar el celular, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos miro la pantalla para ver quién era el que la llamaba y ensancho los ojos sorprendida mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve sonrojo.

Ante la reacción de su amiga ambas chismosas se asomaron para ver quien le hablaba y se tapan la boca evitando gritar mientras sus ojos mostraban sorpresa.

-¿Qué esperas mujer? No hagas esperar a ese papito. –dice en forma indignada Sai e Ino asintió dándole la razón.

-Frentona suertuda. –dice insinuante codeándole las costillas. – ¡oh si! Solo somos amigos. –dice en una forma juguetona y sarcástica sacándole una risa divertida a Sai mientras que Sakura los fulmina con la mirada.

-Ya cállense. –dice con fastidio aun así ese sonrojo en sus mejillas no desaparecía, al contrario aumentaba.

Sakura contesto la llamada poniéndose el celular en una de sus orejas, al instante Sai e Ino se pusieron de pie y pegaron como pudieron su oreja cerca del celular para oír provocando que a la peli-rosa le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras los mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿s…si? –dice algo nerviosa.

-¿Sakura? Soy Sasuke.

Se oye la voz ronca y varonil al otro lado del teléfono y Sai se mordió el labio poniendo mirada de estar teniendo un orgasmo con solo oírla haciendo que Ino se tepe la boca tratando de retener la risa que se le iba a salir.

-¡Hola Sasuke-kun! –dice algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo estás?

Bien. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

Sai quería agarrar a zapes a su amiga para haber si se le pasaba el nerviosismo. Se oyó la risa divertida del pelinegro haciendo que Sai e Ino casi se desmayen de solo escucharlo, tenía una risa ronca y hermosa. Por otro lado Sakura frunció el entrecejo molesta, pensando que se burlaba de ella.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunta dejando ver su molestia y al instante Sasuke dejo de reír para decepción de Ino y Sai.

-No te enojes, es solo que te oyes tan tierna así nerviosa. –dice con algo de diversión. Al instante las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron más de rosa.

-¡Pero que monada! ¡Yo quiero uno asi! –exclaman Sai e Ino melosos.

-¿Estás con alguien?

-Con Ino y un amigo. –si la peli-rosa hubiera estado con Sasuke hubiera visto como fruncía el entrecejo cuando decía que estaba con un amigo.

-Quería invitarte a comer. –dice cortante y Sakura alzo una ceja no entendiendo que le había molestado.

-Bueno es que estoy comien… ¡Ino! –exclama molesta porque la rubia le arrebato el celular no dejándola terminar, mas la rubia la ignoro y puso el celular sobre su oreja ignorando también la mirada fulminante de su amiga mientras que Sai levantaba su pulgar en son de aprobación.

-¡Hola Sasuke-kun! Soy Ino, la amiga de Sakura. –dice de forma amigable. –veras la frentona está comiendo con nosotros, pero a nosotros no nos importaría que vinieras, al contrario sería un honor que nos acompañaras.

Los ojos de Sai mostraron ilusión al saber que había probabilidad de conocer al papote Uchiha que le faltaba conocer. Sakura tenía las mejillas sonrojadas pero sus ojos mostraban la furia que sentía.

* * *

Sasuke iba conduciendo su automóvil, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y con una mano sostenía el volante mientras que con la otra sostenía el teléfono que estaba sobre su oreja.

-¿Dónde están? –dijo Sasuke cortante, no solo le molestaba que Sakura este con un amigo masculino sino que la rubia le haya quitado el teléfono a la peli-rosa, él no quería hablar con ella, aunque admitía que era buena oportunidad para conocer al dichoso amigo. –entiendo. Ando cerca así que estaré ahí en unos minutos. –sin más colgó el teléfono sin importarle que la rubia no haya colgado.

De forma brusca dio vuelta para retornar e ir a donde estaba la peli-rosa con sus amigos, aunque su mente pensaba varias formas de hacer que ese dichoso amigo desaparezca del mapa.

* * *

-Que mal educado. –dice molesta Ino mirando el teléfono con molestia.

-¿Y? –dice impaciente Sai mientras que Sakura de forma más disimulada también la miraba impaciente por saber la respuesta,, temía que Sasuke se haya enfadado por permitir que su amiga le quitara el celular.

-¡Dijo que estaba cerca y venia para aca! –dice emocionada.

-¡Kya…! –grita todo afeminado Sai corriendo hacia la rubia tomándola de las manos. –¡conoceré al papote de Sasuke!

-¡Yo veré como es él con la frentona!—sin soltarse las manos ambos saltaban como si fueran un par de mocosos.

Sakura los miraba incrédula sintiendo pena ajena, en especial al notar como la demás gente en el restaurante se les quedaba viendo como retrasados. Aunque su corazón palpitaba con fuerza ante el nerviosismo de saber que Sasuke estaba en camino.

* * *

Sasuke llego en su auto al restaurante que la rubia le había dicho. Salió del automóvil dejando ver que llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir en color negro, una camisa de botones y cuello polo color azul rey, una corbata roja y encima una gabardina negra que le llegaba a mediación de las rodillas, su pelo lo traía algo alborotado y sobre sus hermosos ojos traía puestos unos lentes oscuros que evitaran que la claridad del día le calara al estar demasiado crudo, lo bueno es que había dormido un poco más y se le había quitado lo desvelado un poco.

Le entrego las llaves al ballet parking que le entrego su boleto y camino con ese aire lleno de arrogancia hacia la puerta del restaurante mientras que el mozo se subía al automóvil para estacionarlo.

Cuando entro se quito las gafas dejando ver unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Uno de los mozos se acerco, más el Uchiha ni lo miro, estaba viendo en las mesas en busca de una cabellera rosa.

-¿Tiene alguna reservación? –pregunta educadamente el mozo justo cuando el pelinegro había distinguido la cabellera rosa acompañada de una rubia y una pelinegra que al ver la ultima frunció el entrecejo.

-No. Me están esperando. –dice cortante caminando hacia la mesa donde estaba Sakura con sus amigos dejando al mozo mirándolo extrañado.

* * *

Sakura seguía comiendo tranquilamente ya después que sus amigos hayan dejado el show y estos comían también. Cuando Sasuke se acerco se coloco atrás de ella y tanto Ino como Sai levantaron la mirada. Sai al verlo puso cara de pervertido e Ino lo miro embobada. El pelinegro no los miraba tenía sus ojos puestos en la nuca de la chica.

-Sakura. –llamo con ese tono de voz tan ronco y sensual que tenia, que estaba por provocarle un derrame nasal a Ino y Sai.

La peli-rosa ensancho los ojos levemente y su corazón palpito con más fuerza ante el nerviosismo. Con algo de torpeza se puso de pie y volteo topándose con la mirada penetrante del chico, aun con esas pequeñas ojeras bajo su rostro se veía muy apuesto.

Sasuke al verla quedo maravillado, se veía hermosa, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, pero cada día que la veía estaba más hermosa. Ambos sin poder evitarlo se quedaron atrapados en la mirada del otro, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la rubia y el pelinegro.

_-(y nuevamente el mundo o las demás personas desaparecen para ellos -.- si te quieres sentir ignorado solo junta a la frentona y a Sasuke-kun -.-)_ –los ojos de la rubia se entrecerraron tanto que parecían solo dos franjas. –_ (aunque admito que el verlos es tan tierno *o*)_ –ahora la rubia los miraba soñadora y su cuerpo desprendía corazones.

_(en persona esta mas buenote *¬* aunque me siento ignorado ¬¬ no me gusta que me ignoren ¬¬ que mala es mi amorcito, que ya dejen de mirarse así para que me lo presente ¬¬)_ –Sai les dedicaba una mirada resentida, pero Sasuke y Sakura seguían atrapados en la mirada del otro como si no existiera nadie más.

**Continuara**

**jajajaja... ese sai es realmente divertido, como me divierto escribiendo sus mariconadas jajajja**

**me encantan como él e ino cuando se juntan hacen todo un show**

**¿kien no ha tenido amigos asi como sai e ino? siempre hay un par d esos dos en kada grupo jajajajaj**

**espero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	12. Una comida de seis

**Una comida de seis**

Sasuke al verla quedo maravillado, se veía hermosa, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, porque cada día que la veía estaba más hermosa. Ambos sin poder evitarlo se quedaron atrapados en la mirada del otro, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la rubia y el pelinegro.

_-(Y nuevamente el mundo o las demás personas desaparecen para ellos… si te quieres sentir ignorado solo junta a la frentona y a Sasuke-kun.)_ –los ojos de la rubia se entrecerraron tanto que parecían solo dos franjas. –_ (aunque admito que el verlos es tan tierno)_ –ahora la rubia los miraba soñadora y su cuerpo desprendía corazones.

_-(en persona esta mas buenote, aunque me siento ignorado, no me gusta que me ignoren… que mala es mi amorcito, que ya dejen de mirarse así para que me lo presente ¬¬)_ –Sai les dedicaba una mirada resentida, pero Sasuke y Sakura seguían atrapados en la mirada del otro como si no existiera nadie más.

El fuerte y exagerado carraspeo de garganta por parte de Ino hizo que ambos salieran de su ensoñación. Sai levanto un pulgar en son de aprobación y le sonrío a la rubia que sonrío arrogante.

Sakura bajo el rostro sintiéndose apenada a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían un leve sonrojo. En cuanto a Sasuke aparento que nada había pasado, y mantuvo esa expresión indiferente que caracterizaba a todo Uchiha, aunque por dentro se sentía avergonzado por haber sido visto en su momento de pendejez, razón por la que agradecía ser tan bueno en ocultar sus emociones… ¡claro! Ese talento se había visto roto cuando miro a Sakura hace unos momentos, pero aparentaría que ni cuenta se dio de eso.

-Permítame presentarlos. –dice algo apenada la peli-rosa y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Además tenía su mano derecha tocándose el pecho justo donde tiene el corazón en un inecesario gesto para evitar que su corazón siga latiendo con esa rapidez. –chicos, él es Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo haciendo lo posible por no intentar matar con la mirada a ese pelinegro amigo de la peli-rosa.

–A Ino-chan ya la conoces Sasuke-kun. Y él es mi amigo y diseñador de mi empresa; Hiraguizawa Sai. –el pelinegro sonrío coqueto y le guiño un ojo.

_-(¿Es… es marica?—_el rostro del pelinegro Uchiha palideció al ver como lo miraba Sai, pero en el fondo sintió un gran alivio y sus celos desaparecieron, ahora en vez de querer matarlo quería huir de él porque parecía como si quisiera violarlo.

-¡Es un gusto en conocerte Sasuke-kun! ¡En persona estas mucho mas buenote! –dice como todo el pervertido que es.

Sakura se sonrojo toda sintiendo pena ajena mientras que Ino sonreía divertida ante la cara de Sasuke.

_-(Nunca me había dado tanto asco que alguien me llame Sasuke-kun)_ –el apetito se le había quitado, incluso con eso unas terribles nauseas brotaron en su ser. –hmn.

-¡Kya…! ¡Es tan cool y de pocas palabras como su hermano mayor! –dice todo tipo fan girl con corazoncitos brotando de su cuerpo y Sasuke se aguanto la cara de desagrado que estaba por poner, aun así alzo una ceja extrañado al saber que ese pelinegro joto conociera a Itachi.

-Mejor hablemos a un mesero para que Sasuke-kun pida su comida. –dice Sakura.

Sasuke rápidamente le alzo la silla hacia atrás en un gesto caballeroso para que se sentara haciendo que Ino y Sai les broten corazoncitos al ver ese gesto.

– ¡Gracias! –dice algo apenada mientras se sienta y Sasuke le sonríe con arrogancia, para después hacerlo mismo con la silla de Ino, y la rubia le agradeció, mas el Uchiha simplemente hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Sai emocionado espero que el Uchiha haga el mismo gesto de caballerosidad que hizo con sus amigas, pero un aura desolada lo rodeo al ver que el Uchiha lo pasaba de largo y se sentaba alado de Sakura. Ino y Sakura se aguantaron las ganas de reír mientras que Sasuke ignoraba al gay diseñador intentando aparentar que no estaba ahí con ellos.

* * *

Ayari y Kakashi entraron con tranquilidad a un elegante restaurante, y uno de los mozo del lugar los recibió con una leve reverencia en son de respeto y saludo.

-¿Tienen alguna reservación? –pregunta de forma educada el mozo.

-No. –contesta cortante Ayari.

Kakashi que observaba con la mirada el lugar haciéndosele desagradable, la verdad no le gustaban esa clase de lugares tan elegantes, pero al parecer a su novia si, y no la culpaba al igual que él debía estar acostumbrada a esa clase de sitios, pero como buen caballero tenía que complacer a la dama, así que no se quejo. Cuando su vista paso por una mesa en especial se detuvo y su entrecejo se frunció.

-¿Mesa para dos?

-¿Qué hace tu hermano comiendo con mi hermana y sus amigos? –pregunta con molestia Kakashi mirando a Ayari como si ella tuviera la culpa y esta lo miro extrañada para después guiar su vista hacia donde le apunta Kakashi, mientras el mozo los miraba extrañado.

Cuando Ayari vio a Sasuke comiendo en la misma mesa donde estaban Sakura junto Sai e Ino, no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión, cosa que molesto más a Kakashi y lo dejo ver en su entrecejo mas fruncido.

-No sé, pero me gustaría averiguarlo. –dice con un toque de diversión para después dirigir su mirada hacia el mozo. –ponga dos sillas más en la mesa de haya, comeremos con nuestros amigos. –dice en un toque burlón y el mozo asintió haciéndole una seña a uno de los meseros para que se acercaran e hicieran el pedido de sus clientes.

* * *

Sai quito su mirada hambrienta de ese suculento pedazo de carne que no estaba en su plato sino mas bien sentado alado de Sakura comiendo con tranquilidad, o eso aparentaba, la verdad estaba muy incomodo al sentir la mirada de Sai que no se despegaba ni un segundo de su persona.

La razón por la que Sai quito su mirada es porque un par de meseros se acercaron colocando dos sillas más en su mesa, razón por la que los demás también levantaron la mirada con extrañeza hacia los meseros.

-¿Por qué trajo esas sillas? –pregunta Sakura con amabilidad.

-Sus amigos dijeron que comerían con ustedes. –responde uno de los meseros apuntando con la mirada hacia donde estaban ellos haciendo que los cinco volteen viendo a Ayari caminar a ellos sonriendo con burla siendo acompañada de Kakashi que fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke.

_-(Esta es la mejor comida de mi vida *¬* comeré con dos papacitos *¬*)_ –Sai no cavia de la felicidad al ver que Kakashi caminaba a ellos.

Kakashi al sentir esa penetrante mirada en su persona dejo de fulminar con la mirada a Sasuke para ver quien lo miraba topándose con la mirada pervertida de Sai, haciéndolo palidecer y recordar la según él supuesta violación a su persona el día de ayer por ese hombre, así que temeroso se acerco mas a Ayari en busca de su protección.

Sakura hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver que Ayari se había auto invitado a comer con ellos, pero como venia acompañada de su hermano mayor, además por ser hermana de su amigo Sasuke no le dirá nada. En cuanto a Ino sonrío emocionada porque serian ahora más en la comida lo que la haría más divertida.

Ayari cuando vio como Sai miraba a Kakashi frunció el entrecejo, pero uso todo su autocontrol para no mostrar sus celos, como todo Uchiha era posesiva por naturaleza y odiaba que los demás toquen o miren lo que considera suyo.

Sasuke al ver que ese pervertido acompañaba a su hermanita frunció el entrecejo molesto, pero se controlo para no romperle la cara y hacer un show en el lugar, sin contar que sabía que si le hacía algo al hermano mayor de la peli-rosa seguro esta se enojaría con él y no quería eso.

-No imagine topármelos aquí chicos… en especial a ti nii-san. –dice con algo de burla Ayari sentándose en su silla, claro que Kakashi en un acto caballeroso la ayudo para después sentarse él en la suya, al igual que Sasuke ya que se había puesto de pie en un gesto de educación cuando va sentarse una dama a la mesa. –pero lo que más me sorprende es la compañía, es una gran sorpresa el ver que ya tienes una amistades, así como para comer con ellos.

Sasuke sabía que se refería mas que nada a Sakura, por eso la fulmino mas con la mirada divirtiéndola más.

-El mundo está llena de sorpresas imouto. –dice indiferente.

Ino, Sai y Sakura miraban uno a otro sorprendiéndose al ver cómo era la relación entre hermanos. Mientras el mesero les entregaba sus cartas a la pelinegra y peli-plata.

– Cambiando de tema, pensé que tu relación con ese hombre solo era un capricho para hacernos enojar a Itachi y a mí, pero el ver cómo te exhibes en un restaurante con él me hace pensar que no es así… ¿Has pensado lo que dirá mi padre si se entera? Debes tomar en cuenta que viniendo con un hombre a comer a un restaurante de este nivel pronto los chismes llegaran a oídos de padre. –esperaba que con eso a su caprichosa hermana se le quite la idea de seguir su relación con Kakashi, sabía que el que su padre se llegue a enterar seguro la va asustar.

-Eres listo nii-san. –dice indiferente poniéndole más atención a la carta. –así que el que me veas aquí con Kakashi espero te dé a entender que me va sin cuidado si padre se entera... ¡es más!, no necesitara de chismes, seguramente en los reportajes que habrá en el desfile donde se me vea llegar con Kakashi los leerá padre, así que seguro que se entera. –dice con burla y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada.

-Entonces siendo así es seguro que Uchiha-sama también se vaya a pensar que Sakurita y Sasuke-kun tienen algo, ya que también irán juntos al desfile. –comenta inocentemente Ino queriéndose meter en la plática.

Sakura se sonrojo toda y fulmino con la mirada a la rubia por pasarse de bocazas estando su celoso hermano ahí, haciendo que la rubia sonría nerviosa rascándose la nuca mientras que Sai sonrío divertido pensando en lo bueno que se estaba poniendo todo.

Ayari no mostro la sorpresa que sintió al saber eso, no tenía idea que su hermano haya invitado a Sakura o más bien lo que quería saber es en qué momento esos dos se volvieron tan unidos como para salir juntos. Kakashi gruño furioso, fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke y este sonrío socarrón.

_-(toma esa idiota… para que veas lo que yo siento porque andes pervirtiendo a mi hermanita… no es que yo vaya a pervertir a Sakura, aunque eso quisiera… ¿qué demonios digo?)_ –Sasuke tenía hecha marañas su cabeza, pero no lo mostraba en su rostro, que mostraba como disfrutaba el mofarse de eso.

-¿Qué pretendes Uchiha? –pregunta con molestia Kakashi.

-No sé dé que hablas. –dice con falsa inocencia sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Pensé que los Uchiha eran inteligentes, pero veo que ese concepto solo va acorde a Ayari. –dice con burla tomando de la mano a su novia, la cual sonrío burlona a Sasuke que fulminaba con la mirada a Kakashi.

_-(¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan tenso el ambiente con la llegada de esos dos?-.-)_ –Sakura lloraba internamente, lo único que ella quería era una comida tranquila.

-Así que te diré las cosas claras. –dice despreocupado aparentando que no le importaba la situación. –yo soy claro en lo que quiero y soy sincero. Me gusta tu hermana, es excitante estar con ella y me divierto.

Sasuke gruño molesto, sabía que la relación de esos dos de inocente no tenía nada, conociendo a su hermana que era mal influenciada por Itachi seguro que esa relación no solo había besos.

Ayari sonrío con arrogancia. Sakura sintió nauseas de solo recordar lo promiscuos que son ese par. Ino escuchaba atenta al igual que Sai, a ambos le parecía de lo más interesante, incluso mejor que una telenovela.

-Y como yo soy sincero, te pido que tú también me seas sincero: ¿Qué buscas de mi hermana? –pregunta firme y manteniéndole la mirada.

-Kakashi. –dice en forma de regaño Sakura, mas Kakashi la miro dejándole entender que no iba a desistir de la idea hasta que el Uchiha responda su pregunta, por lo que la peli-rosa suspiro exasperada, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Sasuke esperando su respuesta al igual que los demás.

_-(¿Qué busco de Sakura? Ni yo mismo lo sé, no entiendo nada; ¿porque la busco? ¿Porque me siento tan atraído a ella? ¿La razón de las sensaciones que me provoca? Solo sé que son más fuertes de lo que me provocaba Karin, por esa razón he estado dudando si en verdad ame a Karin o solo fue algo apasional con ella)_ –no sabía que responder y su rostro se mantenía enigmático.

Ayari era la única que podía notar ese brillo diferente en los ojos de su hermano desde que conoció a Sakura, era su hermano y lo conocía perfectamente, y estaba segura que sus hermanos también notarían las cosas que a ella le pasan, aunque trate de ocultarlo, pero ni ella misma sabía lo que significaba ese extraño brillo y lo peor de todo es que ese mismo brillo lo había visto ella en sus ojos al mirarse al espejo esa mañana, y sabia que sus hermanos lo habían notado, pero para que no le dijeran nada le hacía suponer que al igual que ella no sabían lo que significaba, tal vez los únicos que lo sabrán serán sus padres, pero ni locos le preguntaban, sería una debilidad para un Uchiha andar preguntando esas pendejadas según ellos.

-El estar con tu hermana me hace sentir muy a gusto. Es una persona inteligente y de hermoso carácter y busco su amistad. –dice con tranquilidad mirando a los ojos a Kakashi que frunció el entrecejo al verlo a los ojos también.

_-(yo quiero uno así)_ –piensan soñadores Ino y Sai.

Por otro lado Sakura sintió su corazón palpitar con más fuerza, ningún hombre que no fuera de su familia le había dicho algo tan lindo, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con intensidad, aun así no entendía porque se sintió algo desilusionada al saber que solo quería una amistad con ella, intento desechar esa sensación y le sonrío cálidamente a Sasuke que despego su mirada de Kakashi y la miro a ella con algo de intensidad que la hizo bajar la mirada haciéndole sonreír arrogante. Esos gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para ninguno, cosa que enterneció a unos, a otros molesto, bueno solo Kakashi se molesto, en cuanto a Ayari alzo una ceja sonriendo con algo de burla.

-Cambiando de tema. –dice con tranquilidad Ayari. –Sasori ya firmo los papeles Sakura, solo falta que los firmes tu para llevarlos ante el juez.

Ino y Sai no entendían de qué papeles hablaban, en cuanto a Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida, y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho al saber que solo faltaba una firma para que el matrimonio de la peli-rosa termine.

-Terminando de comer iré a tu oficina para firmarlos. –Ayari asintió levemente.

-Por cierto ¿cuando se entero Sasori de tu embarazo? –pregunta con seriedad Kakashi.

-Ayer. –contesta con algo de tristeza la peli-rosa al recordar lo de ayer y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo molesto también recordando como el pelirrojo se quiso sobrepasar con la peli-rosa.

-Si, el maldito bastardo intento abusar de Sakurita pero gracias a Sasuke-kun que la salvo, no le hizo nada. –dice Sai

-¿Cómo que quiso abusar de ti? –pregunta furioso Kakashi ,ya estaba ideando algunas formas de matar a ese pelirrojo y Sakura fulmino con la mirada a Sai por pasarse de bocazas.

-No quiero hablar de eso Kakashi, lo importante es que no paso nada. –dice Sakura con firmeza y Kakashi gruñe molesto. En cuanto Sasuke apretaba los puños tratando de contener la furia.

-Bueno. –dice no muy conforme. –pero ¿qué hacías tu ahí? –pregunta mirando al pelinegro. Y Ayari puso más atención también, tenia curiosidad de saber eso.

-Hmn. –Sasuke le sonríe altanero dejándole ver que no le responderá y Kakashi lo fulmina con la mirada, siempre es despreocupado pero ya dejo ver que cuando de su hermana se trata no puede serlo.

-Ayer fui a comprar pinturas y me lo tope ahí, fuimos a comer y lo invite a casa para enseñarle algunas pinturas. –explica con cansancio Sakura, ya harta del ambiente que se sentía, pero parece que eso lo empeoro porque Kakashi estaba más furioso, no podía evitarlo, aunque se sintiera agradecido que haya salvado a su hermana de las garras de Sasori no le gustaba la idea de que haya estado casi todo el día de ayer con su hermana.

-¿Qué hacías en una tienda…?

-Fui a comprarte las pinturas, recuerda que me encargaste unas para tus cuadros. –dice rápidamente Sasuke sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar.

-Por cierto yo escogí los colores, espero te hayan gustado. –dice Sakura sonriéndole apenada.

Ayari alza ambas cejas extrañada, en primer lugar porque no recibió las pinturas y en segundo porque ella no pintaba, ¡válgame! Si cuando estaba en el preescolar siempre que pintaba se pasaba de la raya.

-No sabía que pintabas Koneko-chan. –dice extrañado y a la vez sorprendido Kakashi mirándola. Ino y Sai asintieron también sorprendidos.

_-(Ni yo lo sabia)_ –Ayari mira de reojo a Sasuke que la miraba en una muda suplica que no diga nada haciéndola sonreír de forma torcida, dejándole ver que lo iba ayudar ya que entre Uchihas no se echan de cabeza… bueno no siempre. –me entere que la pintura es una buena forma de relajarse y quise intentarlo.

-¡Y así es! –dice emocionada Sakura, el saber que la pelinegra tiene un interés en común con ella le emociono, ya que se trata hacia una de sus paciones: la pintura. –cuando quieras te puedo ayudar a mejorar tus pinturas.

Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse cautivado cuando ella hablaba de pinturas porque ese brillo que adquirían esos hermosos jades le encantaba.

-Solo soy una aficionada, no vale la pena perder el tiempo conmigo. –dice con tranquilidad, pero por dentro deseando matar a su hermano, si Sakura la hacía pintar con ella seguro si lo mata, y no es que odie la pintura simplemente se le hace aburrida.

-Vamos koneko-chan seguro pintas hermoso. Hasta ahorita no he visto cosa que no sepas hacer. –anima Kakashi, sabía que había gato encerrado, no conocía tan bien a Ayari pero algo le decía que pinturas y ella no se llevan de la mano, esa pelinegra parecía más mujer de negocios que del arte. –acepta querida, al menos que no quieras hacerlo porque todo es mentira.

Sasuke y Ayari se tensaron odiando que ese hombre sea tan perspectivo mientras los demás la miraban curiosos.

-¿Por qué no? Seguro, cuando tengamos tiempo libre. –dice sonriendo de forma forzada mirando a Sakura que le sonrío amigable, luego la pelinegra lee dirigió su fulminante mirada a Sasuke que le sonrío apenado prometiéndole con la mirada que se lo iba a recompensar.

_-(Para que aprendas a no mentirme aunque sea para salvar a tu hermano Koneko-chan)_ –Kakashi había notado las miradas entre los Uchiha y sonría divertido.

-Dejemos el tema de la pintura para después y hablemos de algo más divertido como de… no sé, ¿qué tal chismes? –dice divertido Sai e Ino asintió emocionada mientras a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Si como por ejemplo porque ambos traen aspecto de ayer haberse ido de farra. La cruda se les nota a kilómetros. –dice con burla Ino apuntando a Sasuke y Ayari que gruñeron con molestia.

-Nos dio por tomar entre hermanos. –dice cortantes ambos dándoles dolor de cabeza el solo recordar el motivo por el que se pusieron a tomar como posesos.

* * *

La comida había terminado y todos se fueron a la empresa a excepción de Sasuke que se fue para su casa. Sai se lamento por no haber saludado su compadre de batalla como se debe, pero se prometió hacerlo después y es que si no lo hizo ese día es porque Ayari le daba algo de miedo y temía que fuera celosa con su hermano, además que Sakura cuando se enojaba daba mucho más miedo, así que no se quería arriesgar, pero como sabia que en el desfile lo vería ya ahí se desquitaría.

En este momento en la oficina de Ayari se encontraba está sentada tras su escritorio y frente a ella estaba Sakura leyendo los papeles que esta le había entregado.

La peli-rosa tomo la pluma que la pelinegra le había puesto alado de los papeles y miro el lugar donde estaba la firma de Sasori con algo de tristeza. Y no es para mas, el tener todos esos años de matrimonio y de noviazgo tirados a la basura, la desilusión la albergo de nuevo, el saber que para lo que ella fue real para el pelirrojo simplemente fue algo para hacerse más rico.

Pero había otra cosa que desde ayer traía en la cabeza, ella sabía que quiso mucho a Sasori, pero con lo que intento hacer ayer se gano su desprecio sin contar que los besos que le dio a ella le dieron repulsión cuando antes con solo una caricia de él ella sentía que estaba en el cielo, se sentía muy feliz. Sin contar que Uchiha Sasuke le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, cosas mucho más intensas de las que sintió con Sasori. Y eso que tiene muy poco de conocer aSasuke y solo con eso la hace sentir su corazón desbordar de felicidad con solo verlo, debía de admitir que cuando conoció a Sasori no se sintió tan embelesada que cuando conoció a Sasuke, aunque le atribuía que el Uchiha era muy apuesto, mucho más que Sasori a su punto de vista, así que pensaba que se debía a eso, que se dejo embriagar por su belleza, pero eso no explicaba las extrañas cosas que le hacía sentí,r que ni con su esposo sintió… ¡válgame! Si con solo sentir el contacto en su piel con la de Sasuke siente una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo y esa reacción nunca la tuvo con Sasori.

-¿Por qué dudas?

-¿Eh? –la peli-rosa no oyó lo que Ayari le dijo por estar metida en sus pensamientos y levanto la mirada para verla.

-¿Por qué dudas? –pregunta con molestia, odiaba repetir las cosas a la misma persona.

-No dudo. –dice con seguridad y fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿No? Eso parece, llevas minutos viendo el papel sin firmarlo, pensé que cuando te lo entregara lo firmarías con ansias, queriéndote deshacer de ese contrato que te une a ese bastardo. –dice indiferente, agitando su mano restándole importancia. –¿Acaso ya no te quieres divorciar de ese bastardo? ¿Lo amas tanto que no te importaría estar con él sabiendo que solo quiere tu dinero? –Ayari comenzaba a molestarse, odiaba a las personas que no se daban su lugar, pero lo que más le enfurecía es que sabe que su hermano tiene un interés en esa mujer más grande del que tuvo con Karin, y el saber que esa peli-rosa ame a otro cosa que lastimara a su hermano le hacía hervir la sangre.

-¡No es eso! –dice molesta alzando un poco la voz. –puede que sea de carácter débil pero si me valoro como persona. Tengo las pruebas de que para Sasori solo soy una cuenta más grande en el banco, además ¿qué te hace pensar que quiera estar con él después de lo que intento hacerme ayer? –dice furiosa, poniendo su firma en el papel, pasando los demás para ponerla donde se debe, para después cerrar la carpeta.

-Sakura. –la peli-rosa estaba por ponerse de pie, pero ante el llamado tan serio de Ayari se volvió a sentar mirándola molesta, pero dejándole ver que la escuchaba. –puede que sea una mujer que parece no querer a nadie más que a sí misma, pero en verdad amo a mi familia, aunque siempre estemos compitiendo entre hermanos para ver quién es mejor, mis hermanos y padres son lo más importante para mí. Si alguien los lastima puedo ser la persona más maldita y llena de venganza que puede existir. –Sakura la miro de una forma que le dejaba ver que no entendía de lo que hablaba. – Sasuke acaba de salir de una relación fallida y lo sabes. Como también sabes que para nosotros los Uchiha nuestro orgullo es algo muy importante y el de mi hermano se vio pisoteado por esa mujer, mujer en la que él entrego su confianza sin importar lo que los demás pensaran… se dejo engañar por esa cara de niña buena y ella lo engatuso siendo una zorra en la cama con él. Sasuke siempre ha tenido debilidad de las niñas buenas y si consigue una que es apasionada en la cama es su perdición. –

Sakura se sonrojo, aun así no pudo evitar sentir que su pecho se oprimía al pensar que probablemente Sasuke aun sienta algo por esa tal Karin.

– Por esa razón mi hermano se sintió muy atraído a Karin al grado de pensar que se enamoro de ella, pero Itachi y yo sabemos que no fue así. Sasuke no la amo, solo sufrió de un enamoramiento, porque de ser diferente yo se que le hubiera costado más recuperarse. Además que se dio cuenta que de niña buena Karin no tenía ni un pelo, así que eso quito ese velo de enamoramiento

Mi hermano es fuerte y por ese mínimo bache no se derrumbara… ¿te preguntaras porque te digo esto? –Sakura asintió no mostrando el gran alivio que sintió al escuchar que Sasuke no amo a Karin. –porque puedo notar ese interés que se tienen mutuamente. –Sakura ensancho los ojos y su rostro se sonrojo completamente.

-Te equ…

-Yo no te preguntare las intensiones que tienes con mi hermano, o lo que sientas por él, ni si te gusta. –dice seria, interrumpiéndola. –yo solo te advertiré algo Haruno Sakura. –su mirada enigmática cambio a una amenazante. –si amas a Sasori, si tienes el pensamiento de darle una lección para que él aprenda a valorarte y luego regresar con él, o si solo le quieres sacar celos a Sasori usando a mi hermano para probarle a Sasori que puedes conseguir a quien quieras, si de casualidad tienes cualquiera de esos motivos no uses a mi hermano. –Sakura la miro ofendida porque ella no era así y si Ayari la conociera debería saberlo. –se que no eres así. –dijo como si hubiera interpretado su mirada. –aun así quiero advertirte que si amas a Sasori, no le hagas pensar a Sasuke que te gusta. Inconsciente o conscientemente no le hagas pensar a Sasuke cosas que no son si lo que quieres es una amistad. Porque si mi hermano se toma una idea equivocada porque tú no eres clara con él y después eso lo desilusiona no me va importar que solo sea una empleada aquí que te ayudara a levantar tu empresa y a vengarte de Sasori, no me importara las promesas que te hice ni que tenga una relación con tu hermano. Hiere el orgullo de un Uchiha y te juro que hare de todo para hundir esta empresa y hacerte pedazos.

-No sé por qué clase de persona me tomas Uchiha. –dice molesta Sakura poniéndose de pie. –pero te aclaro que yo jamás jugare con las personas menos cuando hay sentimientos de por medio, no me rebajes a tu nivel. Pero una cosa si te digo: llegas a hacer sufrir a mi hermano y la que te hará pedazos seré yo. –dice amenazante. – además tu misma oíste a Sasuke-kun cuando dijo que solo quiere una amistad conmigo, no le veo motivo a tus palabras.

-¿Y tú también quieres eso? –pregunta al apoyar sus codos en el escritorio, entrelazando sus manos y apoyando su barbilla en estas, mirando a Sakura con seriedad, notando como ella se tensaba.

-Claro. –dice no muy segura y se golpeo mentalmente por haber sonado así, solo esperaba que Ayayri no lo notara, pero sabía que era mucho pedir. –aun así de una vez te digo que yo soy una persona que valora mucho los sentimientos y jamás andaría con alguien sino sintiera algo por esa persona. –dice con firmeza a la vez que da media vuelta, ya no quería verle la mirada a esa Uchiha porque le molestaba, no podía creer que esos ojos que la sacan de sus casillas ahorita sean muy parecidos a los de Sasuke, que cuando los ve en él no puede evitar que su corazón palpite de alegría. –me retiro. –y sin más camina hacia la puerta para abrirla y al salir la cierra con fuerza.

Nada más la puerta se cerro y Ayari sonrío de forma torcida.

-No se intimida ante un Uchiha aunque este lo mire amenazante y aun así se atreve a contestarle y amenazarlo, y sigue teniendo ese carácter noble, es amable y no sabe ser rencorosa. – sin borrar su sonrisa se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento. –eso me gusta… no cabe duda que sería una buena esposa para un Uchiha, una buena pareja para Sasuke y estoy segura que mamá cuando la vea pensara lo mismo. –la sonrisa de Ayari se amplio. –solo digamos que Haruno Sakura paso mi prueba y conociéndola pasara con facilidad la de los demás miembros de la familia, aunque algo me dice que Itachi con solo verla la aprobó. –soltando un largo suspiro se endereza nuevamente para tomar el teléfono.

-¿Si Uchiha-sama? –dice la voz de su secretaria al otro lado del teléfono.

-Dile a Hiraguizawa Sai que se presente a mi oficina. –dice cortante y sin más cuelga el teléfono no importándole si su secretaria iba a decir algo más.

* * *

Ino se encontraba en el taller de Sai platicando animada con este y Tenten a la vez que miraba algunos diseños del pelinegro. En eso entro una peli-rosa hecha furia haciendo que los tres la miren extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa frentona? –Ino fue la única que se atrevió a hablarle al verla así de furiosa mientras que Sakura se sentaba en una silla alado de ella.

-Esa Uchiha es una maldita descerebrada. No sé porque la puse como presidenta de mi compañía, es tan odiosa. –gruñe furiosa y una vena se le hincho en la frente al recordar las palabras de la pelinegra.

-Pues yo pienso que hiciste bien en tenerla como aliada. He escuchado que el tener un Uchiha como aliado es lo mejor que puedes hacer, y si los tienes como enemigos lo mejor es cuidarte porque son muy vengativos. –dice Sai pensativo. –pero ¿qué te dijo como para ponerte así? –pregunta con interés justo cuando suena el teléfono y Tenten tuvo que contestar resignada ya que quería oír el chisme también.

-La muy bastarda me amenazo. Me dijo que si juego con Sasuke me hará pedazos y hundirá mi empresa. –dice cruzándose de brazos mientras que Ino y Sai ensanchaban los ojos.

-¡Que tierno defender a tu hermano así! ¡Ya me cae mejor! –dice Ino melosa y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada haciéndola sonreír nerviosa.

-Bueno eso habla bien de ella, porque deja ver lo mucho que quiere a su familia aunque pienso que ese papote no necesitan que lo protejan, si a leguas se ve que solito se defiende muy bien. –dice de forma pervertida Sai, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Me conocen, saben que advertencias como esas en mi no hacen falta. Yo no juego con las personas como ella. Mi miedo es que ella esté jugando con mi hermano, ella si es capaz, así que la única con derecho de decir algo así soy yo. –dice con firmeza.

-Eso sí. –dice Sai pensativo. –aunque si me permites mencionar no creo que la jefa este jugando con tu hermano, se le ve que lo toma enserio, incluso se puso celosa ayer que manosee a tu hermano agarrándolo desprevenido.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –grita sorprendida Sakura e Ino lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sai, la jefa quiere hablar contigo en su oficina. –dice Tenten llegando con ellos.

-Bueno, ya vengo mis amores, la jefaza me llama. –dice rápidamente poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida contoneando las caderas haciéndolo ver más maricón.

-Cuando camina así de exagerado se ve bien marica. –dice Ino mirando por donde se fue Sai y las otras dos asintieron dándole la razón.

* * *

-¡Adelante! –dice indiferente poniéndole más atención a los papeles que leía.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un sonriente Sai que cerró la puerta tras de si y se encamino a la silla a la cual sin pedir permiso se sentó.

-¿Para qué me llamaste jefaza? –pregunta meloso y afeminado. – ¿acaso ya notaste lo que soy el mejor diseñador del mundo y me ofrecerás un aumento para que no te abandone ante el mejor postor? –dice arrogante haciendo poses chulas.

Ayari baja los papeles y levanta la mirada, que al verla Sai se estremeció, la forma en que esos ojos lo miraron le dieron miedo.

-Ayer no pude decirte unas cuantas cositas. –dice a la vez que sonríe de una forma que la hacía ver espeluznante. – ¿Sabes Sai? Soy muy posesiva con mis cosas, odio compartir y odio mucho más cuando las personas tocan lo mío solo porque se les pega la regalada gana.

Esto solo te lo advertiré una vez: toca a Kakashi nuevamente o acércate más de dos metros de él y juro que te mato. Y no es una amenaza querido, es una advertencia y déjame decirte que siempre cumplo lo que digo.

Así que si no quieres que tu cuerpo destrozado se encuentre tirado en algún canal del país, mantente alejado de lo que es mío, en especial de Kakashi.

Sai paso saliva con dificultad, no solo lo que le dijo le daba miedo sino la forma que lo dijo y su mirada que claramente le decía que si lo iba a hacer, ya veía su cuerpo flotando muerto en algún canal e incluso el encabezado de los periódicos:"Muere hermoso diseñador, su cuerpo fue encontrado en un mugriento canal"

_-(no quiero morir así T.T se supone que mi destino es morir en manos de un celoso novio que me tuerce en la cama con mi apuesto amante T.T)_ –lagrimas de cocodrilo resbalaban de las mejillas del pelinegro.

-Espero hayas entendido querido Sai. –la falsa sonrisa de Ayari era tan grande que le cerraba los ojos.

-Si… si entendí. El papacito Hatake Kakashi es intocable. –dice con firmeza haciendo un saludo militar.

-Eres inteligente, ahora veo porque eres talentoso. –dice con falsa amabilidad sin borrar su sonrisa. –créeme, eso que se rumora de que no conviene tener un Uchiha de enemigo es por algo. –Sai asintió de forma mecánica como si fuera un robot. –sin duda eres un buen niño, nos llevaremos muy bien.

-¿Me puedo retirar jefa? –dice suplicante, podía sentir la tétrica aura de su jefa y sabia que se contenía para no matarlo por lo que hizo ayer, así que quería huir para no tentar su suerte.

-Claro, tu vete, seguro Sakura te espera para que le tomes sus medidas.

Sai no espero mas y salió corriendo de ahí. Cuando la puerta se cerro Ayari abrió sus ojos mostrando una mirada fría y se paso la mano por el rostro de forma exasperada.

_-(¿Qué demonios me pasa? Nunca he valorado a un hombre que no sea de mi familia como para celarlo al grado de amenazar a alguien para que no lo vuelva a tocar, y lo peor de todo es que lo hice con un gay que yo se Kakashi nunca le hará caso… siempre he sido posesiva con mis cosas, menos con los amantes que he tenido en mi vida ¿Qué tiene Kakashi como para que haya aceptado tener una relación de novios con él y como para ser posesiva con él?)_ –la pelinegra se volvió a pasar la mano exasperada ante sus pensamientos que solo la hacía tener más dudas. – (_¿Por qué demonios quiero acaparar todo de Kakashi? ¿Qué demonios tiene ese hombre para quererlo todo de él?)_ –furiosa mejor se puso sus anteojos para seguir con su trabajo y así dejar de pensar en cosas que según ella no deberían importarle.

* * *

Sai entra a su estudio con la mirada perdida y más pálido que una hoja de papel. Las chicas cuando lo voltean a ver se preocupan pensando que algo malo le debió pasar.

-Amiguis, prepárense que esto que les voy a contar será sorprendente. –dice al momento de tomar asiento y abrazarse a sí mismo como si hubiera tenido un trauma.

Las chicas lo miraron extrañado. Sai comenzó su relato de lo que paso cuando entro a la oficina de la Uchiha. Cuando el pelinegro termino su relato se mecía de atrás a adelanta abrazándose sus piernas con un brazo y se chupaba el dedo. Sakura e Ino tenían los ojos muy abiertos al igual que Tenten, las tres no cabían de la sorpresa por lo que habían escuchado y sabían que Sai no mentía, se le veía muy traumado como para estar actuando.

-¡Consuélame Tenten! –dice con pesar al ya salir de su trauma empezando a llorar a moco suelto, anchándose a los brazos de la castaña que sonriendo divertida lo abrazo acariciándole la espalda en son de consuelo.

-Sai tenía razón frentona. Ayari-chan si toma enserio a Kakashi, incluso como para amenazar a cualquiera que se le acerque sin importar que sea un gay.

Sai fulmina con la mirada a la rubia por decir algo así cuando él les cuenta que fue amenazado de muerte. Sakura asintió sorprendida, no se podía creer que Ayari fuera celosa, no se lo esperaba de ella que era una mujer muy segura de sí misma.

* * *

Después de que Sai le haya tomado las medidas, Sakura fue jalado por Ino para ir a algún centro comercial y comprar los demás accesorios que necesitaran para impactara todos en el desfile.

En cuanto Kakashi cuando su horario de trabajo termino salió del edificio junto con Ayari, y se fueron directo a un elegante hotel para sucumbir antes sus más bajos instintos, como cada uno llevaba su propio automóvil para no dejarlo ahí cada uno se fue en el suyo.

En este momento se encontraba Kakashi sentado en la cama recargando su espalda en la pared, cruzando sus brazos atrás de su nuca usándolos como apoyo. La blanca sabana le cubría de la cadera para abajo dejando ver su cuadrado y bien formado torso completamente desnudo.

El peli-plata no despegaba su vista de Ayari que estaba recogiendo sus ropas tiradas en el piso, para después ponérselas con tranquilidad.

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte?... podríamos cenar aquí. –dice de esa forma perezosa y despreocupada que lo caracteriza. Ayari termino de abrocharse el sostén y levanto la mirada para verlo.

-Quede con mis hermanos para cenar los tres juntos y si no llego estoy segura que me buscaran en todos los hoteles para sacarme a rastras, sin contar que me aventaran un gran sermón sobre un Uchiha nunca falta a su palabra. –dice con fastidio. – además no traemos ropa para ir mañana a trabajar.

-Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo… estas obsesionada con eso cariño. –dice con aburrimiento para después poner su mano sobre su boca tapando un leve bostezo.

-No puedo evitarlo. –dice indiferente a la vez que se encoge de hombros despreocupada mientras abrocha los botones de su blusa. – ¿piensas quedarte a dormir aquí?

-No sé, si lo hago mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a casa para cambiarme y luego ir a la aburrida oficina… de ver sabido que mi jefa es una obsesionada del trabajo y puntualidad, que le batallo para que me cumpla mis fantasías le hubiera pensado mas antes de meterme en esto. –dice con un toque de reproche.

Ayari rodo los ojos y termino de colocarse las demás prendas, camino hacia Kakashi y se subió en la cama para así poder sentarse en sus piernas.

-Que yo recuerde estos días que hemos trabajado juntos hemos hecho algunas de tus fantasías en la oficina, siempre terminas convenciéndome o mejor dicho: seduciéndome. –Ayari roso su nariz con la de él y Kakashi sonrío de forma torcida mostrando arrogancia.

-Es difícil resistirse a mis encantos.

Ayari sonríe divertida y sin más ambos terminan rompiendo la distancia que los separaba sellando sus labios en un apasionado beso, donde sus lenguas volvían a degustar con ansias el sabor del otro.

* * *

Sasuke e Itachi estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala, ambos fumaban un cigarrillo con tranquilidad y echaban leves miradas de reojo al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la sala. Ambos daban ligeros y leves pisotones en el piso que mostraba la impaciencia de ambos.

-¿Crees que a Ayari se le haya olvidado que quedamos de cenar juntos el día de hoy y que ella prometió traer la cena? –pregunta con fastidio y molestia Sasuke.

-Eres tonto hermano menor. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada, e Itachi pareció importarle tanto como le importa insultarlo. –aunque la mocosa haya estado cruda esta mañana que quedamos en eso es imposible que lo haya olvidado, además que me encargue de mandarle un mensaje de texto a su celular antes de que saliera de la oficina.

-Pero se supone que sale de la oficina hace tres horas y no ha llegado. El departamento no queda tan lejos como para que demore así.

-Te lo digo otouto, eres tonto. –dice con fastidio aunque ese toque burlón se notaba, haciendo que Sasuke lo fulmine con la mirada. – conociéndola, seguro la mocosa se fue con su caprichito a algún hotel a que le quite estrés. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo molesto.

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? –dice indignado y molesto.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? La mocosa es una Uchiha y se comporta como tal. No puedo evitar que busque quitarse el estrés a modo Uchiha. Tanto tu como yo sabemos que el sexo es un buen quita estrés para nosotros después de un día de duro trabajo en la oficina, incluso yo hoy lo hice con mi asistente en la oficina por eso acabo de llegar hace una hora. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. –por eso no pienso en eso porque sé que los celos de hermano sobreprotector fluirán y me enojare en vano sabiendo que por mucho que se le prohíba la mocosa no me hará caso y terminara haciéndolo cuantas veces se le antoje con su caprichito. –Sasuke gruño molesto sabiendo que tenía razón.

-No creo que ese Kakashi sea un caprichito para la mocosa, le dedica demasiado interés para serlo. Ayari es tan caprichosa como fría y a Kakashi no lo trata con frialdad. –Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Demonios Sasuke! No me quiero enojar y menos teniendo el estomago vacio. –dice con molestia. –No debiste sacar el tema porque me haces recordar que yo también pensé eso cuando me dijo que era su novio… sabes que nosotros al aceptar una relación de novios con alguien es porque no solo nos interesa por lo carnal. El aceptar una relación de novios para nosotros es aceptar no solo tener sexo con esa persona, o aceptar que solo nos interesa dicha persona para el sexo, en resumen algo más serio y para que Ayari le diera ese privilegio al espantapájaros ese, es porque va enserio con él y eso podría hacer que nazcan sentimientos y que el puto Kakashi termine siendo nuestro cuñado definitivo. –ambos reflejan horror en sus ojos de solo imaginarse tener a ese hombre que los saca de sus casillas con solo verlo. –aunque pensándolo bien Kakashi igual iba terminar siendo tu cuñado, después de todo es hermano de Sakurita, pero la mocosa me sentencio a mí para tenerlo como posible cuñado también.

Sasuke desvió la mirada y se aclaro la garganta para desviar la vergüenza que sintió ante el comentario de su hermano y le dieron ganas de golpearse ante la absurda sensación de emoción que tuvo al imaginarse siendo cuñado de Kakashi por ser el novio de Sakura.

El sonido de las llaves hizo que ambos voltearan hacia el recibidor, oyeron como la puerta fue abierta y cerrada, y después unos pasos sobre la madera acercándose a ellos y entonces vieron a su querida hermanita cargando unas bolsas de platico en ambas manos, pero lo que les hizo fruncir el entrecejo a ambos fue verla con esa cara de completa satisfacción dejándoles claro que es más que seguro que si estaba con Kakashi, sin contar que ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos acompañado con otra brillo desconocido y extraño les molesto más.

_-(tks… maldito espantapájaros pedófilo)_ –pensaron ambos pelinegros teniendo unas incontables ganas de matar a Kakashi.

-Tardaste. –dice furioso Sasuke a la vez que la fulmina con la mirada.

-Lo importantes es que ya estoy aquí y con la cena. –dice despreocupada alzando las bolsas, enseñándolas, como reafirmando lo que dijo. –además no te quejes Sasuke, recuerda quien te ayudo con tu mentira. –dice con burla caminando hacia el sillón para sentarse alado de Itachi y Sasuke desvió la mirada nervioso haciendo que Itachi se interese.

-¿De qué mentira hablas? –pregunta mirando a su hermana sabiendo que Sasuke no dirá nada porque tenía la sospecha que era algo que lo avergonzaba.

-Pues veras aniki. –dice con burla mirando de reojo a Sasuke, notando como este con la mirada le decía que no hablara, divirtiendo mas a Ayari. –Sasukito ayer se topo con Sakurita en una tienda de arte y le mintió diciendo que estaba ahí buscando pinturas para mí y que yo sé hacer cuadros.

-Pero tu muy apenas y sabes hacer un monito de bolitas y palitos. –dice con burla y Sasuke gruñía molesto haciendo lo posible por no mostrar la vergüenza que sentía al verse descubierto ante sus dos verdugos.

-Lo sé, he ahí la mentirilla. Pero bueno eso le ayudo a Sasuke-niisan a tener una cita con Sakurita y eso no es todo, ahora en la comida me lo tope en el restaurante comiendo con Sakurita y sus amigos, además que me entere que Sasukito ayer estuvo en casa de Sakurita y la defendió de Sasori.

-Ya entiendo los golpes que tenias ayer. –dice Itachi con burla apuntándole el rostro y Sasuke les gruño como perro rabioso. Tanto Ayari como Itachi se tapaban la boca sonriendo con burla y mirándolo picarones.

-Sasukito está usando sus dotes galantes para conquistar a Sakurita.

-Deja de andar de chismosa maldita mocosa y mejor ve por los platos para empezar a comer. –dice entre dientes fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Yo porque? Ya traje la comida así que tu ve por los platos.

-Porque soy tu hermano mayor y te estoy mandando, si esa no te parece una opción razonable pues te daré otra: es tu castigo por llegar tarde sabiendo que tienes una cita con nosotros para cenar.

Ayari fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke y este la mira con superioridad mientras que Itachi se divertía de lo lindo a costa de sus hermanos menores.

-Tks… la pelinegra se pone de pie y camina hacia la cocina para ir por los platos haciendo a Sasuke sonreír triunfante.

-Aun es muy polluela para ganarme. –comenta con arrogancia.

-Es verdad, pero aun siendo tan polluela te ha fregado varias veces. –dice con burla Itachi y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada. –no te enojes otouto después de todo la mocosa tuvo al mejor maestro para enseñarle. –dice con arrogancia.

-Insisto; eres mala influencia para ella, la volviste peor de lo que era.

-Que no me des todos los créditos, ya te dije que así venia de fábrica, yo solo le ayude a mejorar sus burlas y su forma de fregar a un Uchiha.

Sasuke suspira con pesadez pensando que lo mejor no era seguirle o seguro terminara quitándosele el apetito.

Ayari llego con algunos platos y cervezas, y las coloco en la mesa de centro mientras que Itachi sacaba la comida para así los tres empezar a comer.

-Por cierto el desfile de la empresa Haruno es este fin de semana ¿verdad? –comenta de pronto Itachi haciendo que sus hermanos levanten la mirada de su comida y Ayari asintió levemente. –Ayari iras como mi pareja, así que te friegas otouto, iras solo, no creo que encuentres en dos días a una pareja apta para ir. –dice con burla y Sasuke sonríe arrogante borrándole la sonrisa a Itachi.

-Lo siento Itachi, ya tengo pareja. –dice despreocupada Ayari.

-Maldito otouto ya me ganaste a Ayari. –dice con fastidio fulminándolo con la mirada, sospechando que por eso su hermano le había sonreído así.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré con Sasuke? –dice con burla Ayari.

-Es lógico imouto. Sasuke me sonríe dejándome ver que ya tiene pareja y tú me dices lo mismo. Tú nunca has querido llevar de pareja a nadie que no sea de la familia, además que nosotros no te hemos dejado. Cuando Sasukito estaba casado pues siempre íbamos a los eventos tu y yo juntos, ya que tu consideras a todo aquel que no sea Uchiha indigno de acompañarte a un evento de negocios y yo considero indigno a todo mortal que no seamos Sasuke o yo para ir contigo… pero me traicionaste imouto. –dice deprimido. –sabiendo que tu y yo siempre vamos juntos ahora escogiste a Sasukito.

-Ella no irá conmigo Itachi. –dice con fastidio Sasuke e Itachi lo mira dudoso.

-Iré con Kakashi. –Itachi frunce el entrecejo.

-Que bajo has caído imouto, mira que escoger a ese simple mortal para que sea tu acompañante en un evento público donde seguro se harán chismes y especulaciones. Ya veo el encabezado de las revistas: La menor de los Uchiha a la cual nunca se le ha visto acompañante se le vio en el desfile donde se anuncio su presidencia en la empresa Haruno con un espantapájaros. ¿Qué será esto? ¿Acaso es un romance? –dice como si fuera un reportero. –estoy seguro que nuestros padres donde sea que estén lo verán y vendrán corriendo, mamá para conocer al noviecillo de su hija al que llevo a un evento y papá para matarlo. –al instante Sasuke e Itachi se miran con miedo. –y nos matara a nosotros por permitirlo. –dice temeroso y Sasuke palideció.

-No exageren, la prensa estará más atenta en el chisme del misterioso cambio de presidente y la razón por la que yo siendo una Uchiha tengo el manejo de la empresa. –dice Ayari agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-¡Por esa razón estarán más enfocados en ti Ayari! –dice con reproche Sasuke.

-Y en Sakura, su nuevo look hará que las camastras se enfoquen en ella y tu como su pareja también serás la sensación, así que prepárate Sasukito que puede que se haga un chisme del posible divorcio de Sakurita y estoy segura que harán conclusiones de que se divisaron esos dos porque tú eres el amante de ella, y puede que digan que por eso también te divorciaste tu. –dice Ayari juguetona.

-Espera. –Itachi pone sus manos al frente como si quisiera detenerlos. – ¿iras con Haruno Sakura al desfile? –pregunta sorprendido y Sasuke asintió. – ¡ay mi Dios! ¡Ese desfile será el inicio de un montón de chismes e inventos! Es más que seguro que pronto tendremos a nuestros padres aquí queriendo saber la razón por la que dos de sus hijos son los protagonistas de una maraña de chismes. –dice golpeándose la frente con cansancio. –enserio hermanos ¿por qué no aprenden a mi? yo que soy tan reservado y no me meto en problemas provocando el chismeríos de la prensa.

-Si aprendiéramos a ti ya estaríamos en la portada de una revista con el chisme de que se nos vio entrar a un hotel acompañado de cuatro prostitutas. –dice Sasuke mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Oh! Ese fue un error en mi adolescencia, solo tenía dieciséis años, pero ya aprendí la lección, ahora soy más discreto y no me dejo ver con facilidad cuando entro y salgo de hoteles, además que voy a los más discretos posibles. –Ayari sonrío divertida y Sasuke suspiro resignado. – ¡demonios! Acabo de darme cuenta de algo peor y sumamente importante. –exclama sorprendido asustando a sus dos hermanos que no pensaron que hubiera algo peor que los futuros chismes que se acercan gracias a ellos, razón por la que muy probable sus padres regresarían a Japón para llenarlos de sermones. –¡mis hermanos menores ya tienen pareja y yo no! –ambos cayeron estilo anime. –¡soy el hermano mayor, el más apuesto e inteligente, el Dios griego, don Juan entre los don Juanes, ¡y sin pareja! Es un sacrilegio que ustedes me ganen en esto. –dice con pesar apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla, y sus dos hermanos se paran con un par de gota de sudor resbalando en su nuca.

**Continuara**

**jajajaja, ay como adoro poner las arroganccias de esos Uchihas, jajaja me divierto un buen cuando pongo a esos tres juntos jajajjajaja, mas cuando los varones celan a su hermana, jajaja aunke me encanta la forma en ke itachi tiene respuestas para todo XD**

**espero el kap les haya gustado ^^**

**MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	13. Saliéndose de la rutina

**Saliéndose de la rutina**

Dentro del elevador se ve a Ayari mirar de reojo extrañada a su hermano mayor, el cual se mira a través de la paredes del elevador que lo reflejan, pero lo que hace mostrar extrañeza en la pelinegra es que su hermano intente acomodarse la corbata y no pueda, incluso lo nota molesto desde antes de eso.

Ayari lleva puesta una falda que le llega unas milésimas arriba de las rodillas, le queda ceñida y es de corte recto, y su color es beige; una blusa sin mangas color café y tiene el cuello un poco alto, encima lleva un saco del mismo color de la falda que le queda ceñido marcando mas sus curvaturas; para finalizar unos zapato de tacón y con plataforma de color cafés.

En cuanto Itachi lleva puesto un traje de sastre de color negro, una camisa de botones y cuello polo de color vino y una corbata de un color vino más intenso con algunas franjas negras, corbata que desde que salió de su habitación intenta acomodar, pero no puede.

- Llevas años usando corbata… —Ayari se posiciona frente a su hermano y toma la corbata entre sus manos haciendo que Itachi la suelte y suspire con fastidio. –sin contar que las usas diario. –dice mientras le deshace el nudo de la corbata para volvérselo a hacer. –Por eso nunca batallas al ponértelas… al menos que estés estresado o molesto por algo. –dice divertida, terminando de colocarle a la perfección la corbata. – ¿Qué te molesta aniki? –pregunta burlona, sospechando que es lo que le molesta e Itachi bufa.

- El maldito desfile de las empresas Haruno es mañana y yo por confiado de que irías conmigo no tengo pareja. –dice con reproche. –Ósea, yo Uchiha Itachi, sin pareja. –dice indignado, como si la sola idea fuera un sacrilegio, haciendo sonreír burlona a Ayari.

- Mujeres te sobran. –dice con algo de fastidio, no pudiendo evitar los celos de hermana, e Itachi sonríe arrogante ya que tiene razón. – ¿Por qué no escoges a una de tus amiguitas? Seguro si le hablas a una de las tantas de tu agenda telefónica te acompañaran sin dudar.

- Esas zorras están bien corridas. Han pasado por varias camas de varios empresarios. Si llevo a una de ellas como mi acompañante a un evento así mis estándares bajaran. –dice con fastidio. –Por eso siempre prefiero ir a eventos así contigo, por que es raro encontrar a una mujer digna de mi persona, o al menos que no sea una zorra en nuestro mundo de empresarios.

- Eso te pasa por tener como "amigas" a pura mujer estúpida y superficial.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Son buenas en la cama además son sexy. –dice con burla. – Además todas las disque damas son unas zorras interesadas y superficiales. Sin contar si llevo a una de esas mujeres a un evento así se les subieran los sumos y pensaran que quiero algo serio con ellas y será más difícil deshacerme de ellas.

- Buen punto. –dice pensativa.

- El buscar a alguien que sea de clase alta además sea atractiva y no sea una zorra o al menos sea una zorra discreta y que no se sepa que ha estado en cama de varios empresarios es muy difícil.

- Tu has dicho que toda disque dama es una zorra, y eso me incluye. –dice burlona.

- Tú no eres una zorra Ayari. –dice en forma de regaño. –Tú eres una Uchiha. –dice como si eso lo explicara todo. –Además tú eres discreta y no te encamas con cualquier simple mortal, tienes tus estándares. –dice con arrogancia y Ayari asintió dándole la razón.

- Lo sé. Yo solo me fijo en pura calidad. –dice con arrogancia. –pero lo que iba a decir es que si la tienes difícil, encontrar a alguien a nuestro nivel, alguien que sea digno de ir como pareja de un Uchiha a un evento así te será difícil.

- Gracias por repetirme lo que ya sé. Si no me enfoque en buscar alguien digno con tiempo es porque me confié en que irías conmigo, y estoy seguro que hubieras ido conmigo sino hubiera aparecido ese espantapájaros en tu vida. –dice con reproche. –Que sinceramente no se me hace digno de tu compañía. –Ayari rodo los ojos, en eso las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos pelinegros salieron, caminando hacia donde están sus autos.

- Espero encuentres una cita para el evento de mañana aniki, ya que sino lo haces nuestra imagen se vera dañada al verse un Uchiha sin pareja. –dice burlona, antes de subirse al automóvil.

- Gracias por la presión. –dice irónico, viendo como su hermana entra al automóvil, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa burlona.

Itachi se quedo viendo como su hermana se va en el automóvil y soltó un profundo suspiro. El pelinegro rodeo su automóvil para subirse al lado del conductor, pero en eso atrás de él se estaciono un automóvil.

El pelinegro miro de reojo hacia atrás viendo un elegante y hermoso automóvil color rojo, es un mercedes importado. La verdad no le sorprendió, después de todo en ese edificio vive pura gente de su mundo, aun así le dio curiosidad saber de quien es, después de todo no había visto ese coche en alguno de los vecino.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y por ella salió una mujer muy hermosa, que llamo más la atención del Uchiha.

La chica es de estatura baja, complexión delgada, pero cuerpo bien proporcionado, en especial los senos, los cuales son cubiertos por esa blusa ceñida de tirantes color lila. Lleva puesto un pantalón de licra, que le queda ceñido como una segunda piel, marcando sus caderas y firmes piernas. Ante el atuendo y el leve sudor que adorna su rostro se ve que viene del gimnasio.

Itachi dejo de escanearle el cuerpo y subió la mirada a su rostro, notando que no solo el cuervo sobresale en ella sino también el rostro; tiene facciones hermosas y angelicales, con esas mejillas sonrosadas seguramente por el ejercicio que acaba de hacer; sus ojos son grandes de un intenso color azul que hacen resaltar más el tono de su clara piel; tiene un cabello largo de color negro, que en este momento lo tiene amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos rebeldes mechones en sus mejillas.

La chica pareció darse cuenta de la penetrante mirada del Uchiha, cuando cerro la puerta del automóvil y volteo a verlo, dedicándole una apenada sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días! –saluda en un tono amigable y educado, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- ¡Buenos días! –la saluda usando un tono de voz coqueto y sonriéndole de forma torcida.

- ¿También vive en este edificio? –pregunta curiosa.

- ¿Tu también? No recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí.

- Me acabo de mudar. –dice apenada, rascándose la nuca. –Solía vivir en Francia, pero me mude a Tokio para estudiar en la universidad de aquí, y la verdad conozco muy poco la zona y necesito ir a un centro comercial, pero la verdad no se donde haya uno bueno. –dice apenada. –No se si usted me podría ayudar. –Itachi sonríe internamente divertido, su ego le decía que era mero pretexto de la chica para entablar conversación con él.

- Si quieres puedo llevarte a uno, con la condición que me acompañes a almorzar. –dice coqueto e insinuante, provocando que la chica se le sonrojen las mejillas de la pena, cosa que al pelinegro se le hizo encantadora.

- ¿No seria mucha molestia? Parece que va de salida.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy el jefe, nadie me dirá nada si llego tarde. –dice con diversión, ampliando su sonrisa arrogante.

- Sino le importa esperar a que me de una ducha antes, estaré encantada de ir a almorzar con usted. –dice coqueta, pero respetuosa, sin perder ese toque elegante.

- Por mi no hay problema, pero quitemos las formalidades. Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi. –el pelinegro mostro más arrogancia al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de la chica al ir su apellido, sabia que si esta relacionada con el mundo empresarial debería conocer su apellido. –Tu puedes llamarme Itachi.

- Un gusto Itachi-kun. Mi nombre es Houshakuji Kyoko, usted puede llamarme Kyoko. –dice algo apenada.

- _(Coqueta y tímida, me gusta la combinación)_ –Itachi sonríe divertido. – ¿Y quieres que te espere aquí o quieres que lo haga en tu departamento?

- No me gustaría dejarlo esperando aquí. –dice pensativa e Itachi sonrío triunfante, sabia lo que vendría y el tener asegurado un polvo matutino sin duda le alegrara el día, mas siendo con esa sexy pelinegra. –Así que podría esperarme en su departamento, si me da su numero de teléfono le puedo llamar para avisarle cuando este lista o puede darme el numero de su departamento y yo voy por usted. –la pelinegra le dedico un amigable sonrisa que le cerro los ojos no viendo como el Uchiha ensancha levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa, que duro un par de segundos, y fue remplazada por una expresión divertida.

- _(Con que haciéndose la difícil… interesante)_ –Itachi sonrío de forma torcida y un brillo de reto adorno sus ojos. –Me gusta la idea, mi número de departamento es el novecientos once, esta en el tercer piso.

- ¡Que coincidencia, mi departamento esta enfrente del suyo! –exclama sorprendida.

- Vaya que es sorpresa. –Itachi le sonríe levemente, no mostrando que eso le haya molestado. –_ (La ventaja es que si quiero un polvo y no tengo con quien la tengo enfrente, lo malo es que al conquistarla y siendo vecinos la tendré en frente y seguro intentara seducirme cada que me vea… Así que probaré si me conviene seducirla o mejor lo dejo por la paz)_

* * *

Sasuke esta sentado en una de las sillas del comedor. El pelinegro lee el diario mientras de vez en cuando le da leves tragos a su taza con café que tiene sobre la mesa o le da leves mordidas a su pan tostado que esta sobre el plato que esta sobre la mesa.

Sasuke viste unos jeans sencillos de color negros; una playera color negra con el símbolo de su familia bordado en las mangas, le queda ceñida marcando su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

La anciana Chiyo en este momento esta limpiando las habitaciones de cada uno, por eso el pelinegro se extraño cuando oyó la puerta principal ser abierta y cerrada, cuando se supone sus hermanos se han ido a trabajar.

Oyó las pisadas acercarse y volteo hacia la entrada de la cocina viendo a Itachi entrar de lo mas tranquilo, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se sentó en la silla enfrente de él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta alzando ambas cejas.

- Es mi departamento Sasukito, puedo venir cuando me venga en gana. –dice juguetón y Sasuke rodo los ojos.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero Itachi, deberías estar ya camino al trabajo. –dice con fastidio.

- La verdad antes de irme me tope con la sexy mujer que tenemos por vecina y se me presento la oportunidad para ligármela. –dice con arrogancia. –Pero como acaba de venir del gimnasio la estoy esperando que se de una ducha para poder irnos a almorzar.

- Insisto: ¿Qué haces aquí? –Itachi mira a su hermano como si tuviera problemas cerebrales ya que le acaba de decir porque esta ahí. –Vamos Itachi, te conozco y en ese momento no estarías aquí después de lo que me contaste, estarías en el departamento de la vecina tomando una ducha juntos mientras te la coges. –dice despreocupado.

- No, pues me doy cuenta que si me conoces otouto. –dice algo sorprendido, pero sonriendo de forma torcida.

- Obvio. Haría lo mismo si la vecina me interesara. –dice despreocupado, regresando su mirada al periódico.

- Harías lo mismo sino estuvieras coladito por Sakurita. –dice con burla, notando como su hermano se tensaba. –Pero retomando el tema, le estoy dando su espacio antes de llevármela a la cama. Me estoy planteando invitarla al desfile, por eso la invite a almorzar, si mientras almorzamos me convenzo de llevarla al desfile me la follo cuando este acabe, si veo que no me conviene llevarla al desfile la sedujo para fallármela acabando de desayunar. –dice despreocupado, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Te has planteado los contra que tiene que le hagas creer que es mas que un simple acostón antes de llevártela a la cama? –pregunta indiferente, sin apartar la mirada del periódico. –Si estas planteando llevarla al desfile es porque no tiene finta de zorra y sabes que las de ese estilo se alborotan más y se hacen mas ilusiones si las llevas a una cita antes de fallártelas… además si es tu vecina será un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Yo tuve que cambiarme una vez de departamento cuando estaba soltero por cometer un error así.

- Lo sé. –dice resignado. –Pero bueno, camino aquí me estuve plateando eso. Y llegue a la conclusión de que vale la pena arriesgarse. Yo necesito una pareja para el evento urgente, y no pierdo nada intentándolo, solo gano una acosadora más. Si es buena candidata para el desfile no solo tendré pareja sino que también un excelente polvo. La condenada esta muy buena, tiene cuerpo de infarto y cara de ángel, algo enana, pero eso la hace deseable a mis ojos. –dice divertido.

- No, pues tiene muchas de tus debilidades. –dice indiferente, sin mirarlo, el periódico tiene casi toda su atención.

- Si, seria sin duda una buena amante de cama, disfrutare su cuerpo al máximo. –dice despreocupado. –Y si el pago por eso es cambiarme de departamento lo hare, total, solo es un departamento y yo tengo los recursos para conseguirme otro incluso mejor que este, además mas privado, tal vez busque uno donde sea un solo piso por departamento. –dice pensativo, empezándole más interesante eso de cambiarse de departamento.

- Siendo así, suerte matador. –dice despreocupado.

- No la necesito otouto, sabes que con solo coquetearle un poco más la tendré en mi cama. –dice con arrogancia. –pero se agradece el gesto.—Sasuke solo rodo los ojos.

* * *

En medio de una gran habitación se ve a Sakura, la cual viste un overol de pantalón, es de mezclilla color celeste, debajo de este lleva un top blanco, y lleva puestos unos tenis blancos. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro.

Cubriendo el piso de la habitación tiene varios periódicos viejos, de ahí la habitación esta completamente vacía.

Sakura mira las paredes de la habitación como si buscara la manera de plasmar una hermosa imagen en ellas.

Por la puerta entra Azuma, quien viste unos desgastados jeans color azul marino; una camisa roja de cuadros negros; y unos zapatos negros de casquillo. El castaño carga con cada una de sus manos unas cubetas de pintura.

- ¿Segura que no quiere que la ayude, señorita? –pregunta con un deje de preocupación, dejando las cubetas en el piso alado de ella.

- No hace falta, quiero pintar sola la habitación de mi hijo. –dice amigable, volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro, dedicándole una amigable sonrisa.

- Entiendo. –el castaño también le sonríe levemente. –Pero si necesita ayuda no dude en llamarme, con gusto la ayudare. Y recuerde que no debe esforzarse mucho.

- Lo sé. No te preocupes.

* * *

Dentro de la oficina de Ayari, se encuentra esta sentada tras su escritorio, checando unos papeles importantes para el desfile, frente a ella esta sentado Kakashi, el cual también esta ayudándola con los papeles que ambos deben checar antes que llegue el desfile para firmarlos.

La pelinegra termino de leer un papel y lo firmo, cerrando la carpeta, para después quitarse los anteojos, colocándolos en el escritorio a la vez que se recarga completamente en el asiento.

Un profundo bostezo la invadió haciendo que Kakashi alce la vista, viéndola intentando tapar con la mano ese gran bostezo que al terminar le dejo los ojos nublados con un par de gotas de lagrimas asomándose en la comisura de sus ojos.

El peli-plata se le quedo viendo con tranquilidad, el verla así se le hizo terriblemente linda e incluso inocente, y él más que nadie sabe que de lo último no tiene nada. Se mantuvo viéndola al momento que sentía una sensación extraña, tiene presente que siempre que la ve se le hace hermosa y sexy, pero es la primera vez que la ve tan linda y mona, de hecho es la primer mujer que con un simple gesto de sueño se le hace así de linda y le provoca la sensación de querer agarrarla a besos, besos que no conlleven a nada carnal, solo besarla, eso le extraño más, ya que él no suele ser tierno, es un hombre apasionado y no tierno, si acaso con la única que ha mostrado algo de ternura es con su hermana menor.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta extrañada al notar la mirada de Kakashi en su rostro.

- Nada. –dice despreocupado, saliendo de su ensoñación y regresando su vista a los papeles.

Ayari alzo una ceja extrañada, había notado como el peli-plata tenia la mirada perdida en ella. En cuanto Kakashi mientras tiene el papel frente a su rostro desvía de vez en cuando su mirada hacia Ayari notándola centrada en sus papeles y teniendo los lentes puestos.

- (_Incluso cuando esta leyendo se ve linda, había notado que se veía sexy en su porte de empresaria, pero ahora también se me hace linda. Al verla así siempre me han entrado ganas de hacerlo con ella, pero ahora más que eso me entran ganas de besarla… ¿Qué esta pasando y que es esta rara sensación? ¿Acaso estoy sintiendo algo más intenso por ella?... No lo creo, llevamos poco conociéndonos como para tener otra clase de sentimiento, pero a pesar de eso siento como si la conociera muy bien, como si tuviéramos mucho tiempo juntos y nos complementáramos en todo)_ –Kakashi soltó un profundo suspiro y mejor ya no quiso darle vueltas al asunto o esta seguro que terminara estresándose o incluso lamentándose si se da cuenta de lo inevitable.

Volviendo a suspirar con pesadez dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio y se recargo completamente en el asiento. Ayari ante el profundo suspiro alzo la vista notando como el peli-plata se ve cansado y aburrido.

- ¿Ya te cansaste? –pregunta curiosa.

- Ya me aburrí. –dice despreocupado.

- Pues resígnate a seguir con esto que debemos terminarlo mínimo en un par de horas.

- Lo sé. –dice con fastidio. –Koneko-chan ven aquí un momento. –dice al momento de separar la silla un poco del escritorio y apuntarle sus piernas, dándole a entender que se siente en ellas.

- No hay tiempo para hacerlo ahorita Kakashi. Ya te dije que si terminamos temprano con los pendientes lo haremos saliendo. –dice con cansancio.

- No lo haremos, solo ven un momento. –el peli-plata le sonrío provocando que sus ojos se cerraran y siguió apuntando sus piernas para que se siente en ellas. –prometo que si lo haces me pondré a trabajar mas rápido. –dice sin borrar su sonrisa y Ayari lo mira dudosa, pero decide arriesgarse, si así consigue que trabaje mas rápido y puedan acabar con esto cuanto antes ya que los ojos le están doliendo de tanto leer.

Ayari se puso de pie, y se sentó en sus piernas colocándose de lado, ya que la falda le queda demasiado ceñida que no puede abrir las piernas sin que se levante. Kakashi abrió los ojos y se le quedo viendo al rostro provocando que la pelinegra alce una ceja, se le hace extraña la forma que ha comenzado a verla y la esta poniendo nerviosa, cosa que le extraño más ya que es la primera vez que una mirada la pone nerviosa.

Kakashi llevo sus manos a los antejos de ella y se los quito haciéndola cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos se topo nuevamente con esa mirada en Kakashi que la esta poniendo mas nerviosa, e incluso comienza a sentir sus mejillas calientes, y eso la esta molestando, por lo que frunció el entrecejo.

A Kakashi le fascino verle ese leve sonrojo en las mejillas, era muy tenue pero ante lo claro de su piel resalta más, además el como frunció el entrecejo la hizo ver más linda a sus ojos.

- _(Sencillamente una encantadora imagen)_ –Kakashi llevo la mano con la que no sostiene las gafas a la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con suavidad, provocándole un extraño cosquilleo en la zona a ella.

- _(¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Qué es este habiente y esta sensación?)_ –Ayari frunció más el entrecejo e intento apartarse para quitar ese raro ambiente que le esta poniendo más nerviosa, pero Kakashi no la dejo, como si hubiera anticipado lo que haría alzo su otra mano y aun sosteniendo las gafas le tomo de la mejilla y le acerco su rostro al de él haciendo rosar sus labios.

Si apartar los ojos de su rostro roso con más suavidad los labios de ella de una forma dulce. A la pelinegra no le molesto el contacto, pero esas sensaciones la están molestando.

El peli-plata cerró sus ojos e inclino levemente su rostro, sellando sus labios con los de ella en un suave y tierno beso, la beso de una forma que jamás lo ha echo, nada fogosa ni excitante, y lo hizo con una suavidad como si temiera romperla.

Ayari tiene los ojos muy abiertos mostrando sorpresa y esta estática, jamás la han besado de esa forma tan… ¿tierna?, nunca le ha gustado ser besada así, cuando lo han intentado ella misma con fastidio lo convierte en un beso apasionado, pero no sabia porque este beso le esta haciendo sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre, unas sensaciones nunca antes sentidas en ella.

Kakashi siguió con el beso, sin importarle que ella no lo este respondiendo, pero abrió los ojos ensanchándolos al sentir que ella comenzaba a corresponderlo, viendo como Ayari había cerrado los ojos, así que él la imito y dejo llevarse por ese beso y esas agradables sensaciones como ella termino haciéndolo.

Ayari no sabe porque esta respondiendo ese beso, mucho menos sabe la razón por la que ese beso demasiado tierno le esta gustando, mucho para ser exactos, pero la forma en la que la esta besando Kakashi hizo que dejara de pensar y se dejara llevar.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe haciendo que Ayari rompa el beso con brusquedad y mire hacia la puerta sintiéndose asustada, como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo algo que no debía, y agradecía ser bueno ocultando emociones. En cuanto Kakashi volteo con fastidio hacia la puerta viendo a Matsuri en la entrada, mirándolos apenada.

- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? –pregunta con fastidio Kakashi, estaba disfrutando el momento.

- Lamento la interrupción, pero toque la puerta y no me respondieron así que decidí entrar. –dice avergonzada.

- ¿Si no te respondí no pensaste que era porque no quería ser interrumpida? –pregunta de forma déspota Ayari, colocándose esa capa de frialdad mientras se pone de pie.

- Lo siento Uchiha-sama, Hatake-sama, debí suponerlo, pero sinceramente no lo pensé. –dice algo cohibida, la mirada de su jefa la esta intimidando por lo que inclina la cabeza hacia abajo.

- Ya no importa. Lo pasare esta vez porque acabas de entrar a trabajar conmigo. –dice indiferente mientras camina hacia su asiento. –A la otra date una idea, o háblame antes de venir a mi oficina. –dice mientras se sienta, mirándola con indiferencia.

- ¡Si Uchiha-sama!

- ¿Y que se te ofrece?

- ¿Ah? –la castaña alza la mirada recordando a que ha venido. –Venia a traerle los papeles que estaban pendientes.

- Genial, mas papeles. –dice con fastidio Kakashi.

- Tráelos y retírate.

La castaña asintió y rápidamente se encamino hacia el escritorio de la pelinegra, dejo los papeles, y sintiéndose más cohibida dio media vuelta para retirarse, no sin antes decir un con permiso, lo que quería es salir de ahí, la mirada llena de fastidio de Kakashi y la fría de Ayari la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y tensa.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada Kakashi soltó un profundo suspiro y miro a su novia, extendiéndole los anteojos. Ayari simplemente los tomo y se los puso, para seguir leyendo esos papeles.

- _(Lo estaba disfrutando tanto que no me importo lo raro de mis acción y las sensaciones)_ –Kakashi soltó otro profundo suspiro mostrando resignación y regreso su vista a los papeles.

- _(¿Qué demonios fue eso? Mejor aun: ¿Por qué me siento así?)_ –Ayari frunció el entrecejo al sentir su corazón palpitar con fuerza y ese raro cosquilleo en el vientre. –_No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo mucho trabajo)_ –Ayari siguió con el trabajo, no queriéndole darle vueltas al asunto, además su instinto le dice que lo deje así sino quiere toparse con una respuesta que no le va a gustar y solo la hará estresarse más.

* * *

Hace algunos minutos que Itachi se había ido. Sasuke esta sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, jugueteando con su celular que sostiene con su mano derecha. En su mirada refleja aburrimiento.

Un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios al momento que inclina su cabeza hacia atrás recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerro sus ojos. Al instante la imagen del rostro de Sakura vino a su mente y abrió de golpe los ojos.

- _(¿Por qué cada que cierro los ojos viene su rostro a mi mente?)_ –Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, teniendo esa necesidad de estar con ella.

El pelinegro puso su celular frente a su rostro y abrió los ojos viendo que en la pantalla se ve el número telefónico de la peli-rosa.

- _(Está mujer me volverá loco. Me hace portarme como ninguna otra ha hecho que me comporte)_ –otro largo suspiro sale de sus labios a la vez que coloca el celular sobre su oreja derecha oyendo como este timbra un par de veces.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? –exclama sorprendida una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

Sasuke se quiso dar de golpes contra el suelo a ver si de esa forma deja de sentirse tan estúpido, y es que el solo oír su voz hizo que algo brincara en su pecho.

- Hola Sa-ku-ra. –dice de forma ronca y provocativa, jamás mostrara como si siente y si ella con su voz logra ponerlo así quiere conseguir al menos ponerla nerviosa.

- Hola. –murmura algo cohibida, haciéndolo sonreír de forma torcida al haber conseguido lo que quería.

- ¿Estás ocupada?

- Algo.

- _(Me animo a llamarla por teléfono para invitarla a algún lado y a ella se le ocurre estar ocupada)_ –Sasuke frunce el entrecejo, sintiéndose indignado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

- Quería invitarte a salir. –dice de forma indiferente.

- Mmm… lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero es que estoy pintando la habitación que será para el bebé. Quiero adornarla yo misma.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua, ella espera un hijo de otro, eso debería en cierta forma molestarle o al menos hacer que deje de buscarla tanto, pero eso parece no importarle y eso lo desubica más. Además que el oírla hablar tan ansiosa y emocionada sobre el bebé le provoco un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre.

- _(Si ese bebé fuera mío…)_ –Sasuke ensancho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que esta pensando y al sentir esa emoción ante la sola idea de que Sakura este esperando un bebé de él y no de Sasori.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? –lo llama algo preocupada, pensando que le ha colgado.

- Te ayudare. –dice firme.

- ¿Ah?... no es necesario Sasuke-kun, no tienes porque molestarte.

- No es molestia, quiero ayudarte. ¿Acaso no quieres que lo haga?

- ¡No, claro que no! No quise decir eso, solo que no quiero aprovecharme de ti, me has ayudado en muchas cosas que me siento mal no corresponder tu ayuda.

- Si me invitas a comer, me doy por bien pagado.

- ¡Claro!

- _(Ya decía yo que nadie esta tan ocupado como para no querer estar con un Uchiha) –_Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida, mostrando triunfo en sus ojos.

* * *

En un modesto, pero elegante restaurante esta Itachi desayunando en compañía de Kyoko ,la cual ahora viste unos jean entubados, una blusa de mangas largas color blanca con cuello caído, unas botas del mismo color de la blusa y lleva su cabello lacio suelto.

- Así que estas estudiando psicología. –dice con interés, lógicamente fingido. – ¿Por qué Japón? Estados unidos tiene mejor nivel académico en ese aspecto.

- Soy japonesa, tenía mucho sin estar en mi país y quería regresar. –explica con tranquilidad, dedicándole una sonrisa amigable.

- Entiendo. –Itachi le da un sorbo a su bebida. – ¿Y tu edad es…? –pregunta divertido.

- Veinte. ¿La tuya? –pregunta curiosa.

- Veintiocho.

- Imagine que rondabas en esa edad. –comenta con diversión.

- Cambiando de tema; tal vez te suene muy osado, pero tengo un desfile de modas para mañana en la noche. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? –dice con tranquilidad y la pelinegra se muestra sorprendida.

- No tengo muchos conocidos aquí. Pienso que será interesante. –dice pensativa. –Lo hare. –dice con firmeza, dedicándole una amigable sonrisa.

- _(El problema de conseguir acompañante para mañana solucionado.) –_ Itachi sonríe de forma torcida.

* * *

Sasuke ha llegado a la mansión de Sakura, como la peli-rosa le había avisado a Kurenai que Sasuke vendría, y que lo guie hacia donde esta ella, se ve a la pelinegra guiando al pelinegro a dicho lugar.

Nada mas entraron a la habitación y Sasuke se deleito con la imagen de la peli-rosa, el verla vestir de esa forma tan sencilla a la vez sexy a sus ojos fue un deleite para sus ojos, sumándole al verla pensativa, manteniendo su mirada en una de las paredes como si buscara la respuesta de algo.

- Sakura-sama. –la llama de forma respetuosa Kurenai.

Sasuke no puedo evitar sonreír levemente de forma divertida al verla sobresaltarse, seguramente al estar concentrada en lo que sea que pasara por su cabeza no noto la presencia de ninguno.

Sakura voltea sorprendida hacia la puerta y se sonrojo levemente al ver a Sasuke mirarla con algo de diversión, y se sonrojo más al verlo como esta vestido, jamás lo había visto llevar puesta ropa informal, tenia que admitir que así se ve muy sexy, por lo que no puede evitar que sus ojos se coman el físico de Sasuke, el cual se le subió el ego al ver que no le es indiferente a ella, pero también aprovecho para comérsela con la mirada.

- En unos momentos les traeré algo para tomar… ¿gustan algo en especial? –pregunta curiosa Kurenai, haciendo que ambos dejen de verse, y esta les sonríe algo divertida, al haber notado la miradas de ambos al verse.

- Limonada. –dice algo nerviosa Sakura, esperando que no hayan notado como casi se come con la mirada a Sasuke. –_(Malitas hormonas, andan mas alborotadas y Sasuke-kun no ayuda mucho)_ –Sakura desvía su mirada, no atreviéndose a mirar a nadie.

- Hmn… lo mismo. –dice indiferente Sasuke.

- Enseguida se los traigo. –Kurenai hace una leve inclinación y sale de la habitación.

- _(Me he quedado sola con Sasuke-kun, eso es peor. La suma de las feromonas que desprende un Uchiha mas mis alborotadas hormonas, mas habitación donde estemos solos… no quiero saber el resultado, solo espero que no termine haciendo algo que me termine avergonzando de por vida)_ –Sakura sintió tensarse ante la sola idea de imaginarse que sus alocadas hormonas terminen haciéndola echársele encima a Sasuke.

- ¿Y por donde empezamos?

- ¿Ah? –Sakura mira extrañada a Sasuke, por estar metida en sus pensamientos no lo escucho.

Y Sasuke suspiro con pesadez, odia repetir las cosas y si hubiera sido otro ya lo hubiera fulminado con la mirada, pero extrañamente con ella no se puede enojar, menos cuando lo mira así: con culpa por no haberlo puesto atención.

* * *

Antes de adornar las paredes les iban a pitar el fondo, y Sakura había escogido un color crema; así que en este momento están Sasuke y Sakura pintando de ese color lar paredes. Esta uno alado del otro, pero con algunos metros de diferencia.

- _(Primera vez en mi vida que pinto una pared. A para cosas que me hace hacer esta mujer. –_Sasuke suelta un profundo suspiro que le cierra los ojos, y al abrirlos se topa con u obra maestra. –_ después de todo no lo hago nada mal para ser la primera vez, de hecho esta muy bien echo, no cabe duda que son mínimas, por no decir nulas las cosas que un Uchiha no pueda hacer.)_ –Una sonrisa arrogante adorno su rostro.

- No pintas nada mal Sasuke-kun. –dice algo sorprendida, mirando el pedazo de pared que el pelinegro lleva pintado, haciendo que el mencionado amplié más su sonrisa. –sin contar que lo haces bien y sin mancharte. –dice más sorprendida.

Sasuke voltea a verla y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al verla toda manchada de pintura y Sakura al notar su sonrisa no pudo evitar mostrarse indignada.

- No te burles.

- No puedo evitarlo, pensé que al ser una mujer que pinta cuadros se mancharía menos, pero mirada te has pintado mas a ti misma que a la pared. –dice con burla y Sakura hizo un infantil puchero que a Sasuke se le hizo de lo más encantador, mas oculto lo que ese leve gesto le provoco.

- Y yo pensé que al ser un Uchiha jamás habría echo esta clase de trabajos y estarías peor que yo, sin contar que pintarías horroroso. –dice de forma berrinchuda divirtiendo más a Sasuke.

- Y jamás e pintado, pero… ¿qué puedo decir? Soy un Uchiha y todo lo puedo hacer. –dice con arrogancia, haciendo que Sakura rodé los ojos.

- Oye ¿no clonan a los Uchiha? Porque en actitud parecen mas un producto en masa que hermanos. –dice burlona y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

- Oye no ofendas, no nos compares por un producto en masa que personas como mis hermanos y yo pocas, por no decir que somos como una especie en peligro de extinción. –dice con firmeza.

- Que bueno que son pocos, porque de solo imaginar que puede haber más como ustedes me da miedo. –dice al momento de estremecerse al imaginarse al mundo poblado de Uchihas arrogantes y ególatras que se creen lo mejor del mundo.

- Que graciosa. –Sasuke la mira con ojos entrecerrados y Sakura le sonríe de forma traviesa. – ¿Por qué este color? –pregunta indiferente, regresando su mirada a la pared.

- ¿Ah? –exclama extrañada por el repentino cambio de tema, pero sabiendo que gano esta batalla al Uchiha, seguro este desvió el tema por orgullo, cosa que la hizo sonreír divertida.

- ¿Por qué elegiste este color como fondo?

- Porque me gusto, además aun no se si será niño o niña, y no querré saberlo hasta que nazca, por eso escogí un color neutro como este. –dice pensativa.

- ¿Por qué no quieres saber el sexo hasta que nazca? Será mas fácil si lo sabes antes así podrás comprarle todas la s cosas. –Sasuke la voltea a ver.

- Quiero que sea sorpresa. Y sobre las cosas, le iré comprando lo que me guste, ya sea de niño o niña. –dice divertida.

- Hmn… —Sasuke regresa su vista a la pared y Sakura hace lo mismo para seguir pintando. – ¿Te has imaginado los chismes que se harán cuando nos vean llegar juntos al desfile? –pregunta con seriedad y Sakura deja de pintar para voltear a verlo sorprendida. –Yo me acabo de divorciar al igual que tú, sabes como son de sisañosos los medios y se inventaran historias. ¿No te molesta eso? –Sasuke mantiene su mirada en la pared mientras sigue pintando, mostrándose tranquilo. Y Sakura bajo la cabeza sintiéndose triste al entender la situación.

- No me había puesto a pensar en eso, per supongo que se harán chismes que perjudicaran tu imagen, así que entiendo si lo has pensado mejor y ya no quieres ir con…

- Yo no dije que no quiera ir contigo. –Sasuke la corta con indiferencia y la voltea a ver, notando como esta muestra sorpresa en sus ojos. –Los chismes a mi me van y me vienen, pueden hablar de mi lo que les venga en gana, yo lo comento por ti. Si a ti no te molesta ir conmigo sabiendo que eso puede dar pie a que se hagan chismes que afecten tu imagen entonces ve conmigo a ese desfile. –Sasuke le extiende su mano derecha y le sonríe de forma torcida.

Sakura miro su mano y luego a él, esas sensaciones que le provoca solo verlo o escucharlo la siente con más intensidad, incluso siente que su corazón saldrá del pecho ante lo fuerte que palpite.

Sin poner evitarlo alza su mano tomando la de él, acción que les provoco un extraño cosquilleo ante el solo contacto, cosquilleo placentero y nunca antes sentido por ninguno ante el solo tocar a alguien más.

- Será un honor ir contigo al desfile, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura le dedica una enorme sonrisa, acompañada de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sasuke le sonrío levemente, pero de forma sincera, contagiándose por la sonrisa de ella, sonrisa que solo desea que le dedique a él, y que no lo culpen por eso, después de todo es un Uchiha, es posesivo por naturaleza y es normal en él que quiera monopolizar todo lo que le guste.

**Continuara**

**al fin la conti d este fic XD... espero les haya gustado n_n**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	14. La noche del desfile

**La noche del desfile**

Finalmente la noche del desfile llego, afuera del salón donde se lleva el evento esta lleno de reporteros en busca de entrevistar a los famosos ejecutivos que estarán en el evento.

En la mansión Haruno, se ve a Kakashi salir apresurado de su habitación mientras se acomoda la corbata mejor que puede. El peli-plata viste un traje de corte italiano de color hueso, bajo el saco una camisa de mangas largas, de botones y cuello polo color azul turquesa; una corbata de un azul más fuerte con franjas de un verde más claro; y finalmente unos zapatos negros.

Cuando el peli-plata pasa por la habitación de su hermana la puerta de esta se abre haciendo que Hatake detenga su carrera para no ser golpeado por esta.

Kakashi ensancha los ojos impresionado cuando su hermana sale de la habitación, en verdad se ve hermosa y le pareció estar viendo a su madre en ella, se parecen bastante y eso lo hizo poner una mirada melancólica.

Sakura lleva puesto un hermoso vestido color verde jade haciendo resaltar sus ojos; le queda ceñido, delineando su silueta como una segunda piel, es largo, hasta los tobillos; no tiene mangas dejando al descubierto sus hombros, pero una cinta gruesa de la misma tela del vestido pasa por su cuello, como si estuviera deteniéndolo para no caer, el escote en la parte de los senos deja ver la iniciación de sus senos de forma ligera, mas que un escote vulgar es uno sensual, dejando mucho a la imaginación; y de la parte de la espalda es descubierta hasta un poco más arriba del termino de la espalda; los zapatos que lleva puestos son color plata con algunas pedrerías adornándolos y con un tacón aproximadamente del diez. Su cabello lo lleva suelto, con un prendedor deteniéndole el cabello de un lado en la parte de enfrente, pero lo lleva todo ondulado. El maquillaje es tenue, solo un poco para resaltar sus ojos y un poco de brillo labial, aun así se ve hermosa.

- Me has dejado sin palabras Sakura-chan. –dice sorprendido. – ¡Te vez hermosa! –a Sakura se le sonrojaron las mejillas haciéndola ver más encantadora.

- Gracias nii-san. –dice apenada y Kakashi le sonríe levemente, pero en eso recuerda que iba con prisa por lo que mira su reloj y ensancha los ojos.

- ¡Es tarde! –exclama exaltado.

- Aun falta una hora para la hora en la que debemos de estar ahí. –dice extrañada Sakura. –además… ¿de cuando acá te importa llegar a tiempo? –pregunta mirándolo de forma sospechosa.

- ¡Desde que Ayari me amenazo que sino llego a la hora que me dijo no me dejara tocarla por semanas! –dice apurado, comenzando a correr hacia las escaleras.

- No se que me sorprende: verlo apurado por llegar a tiempo o que Ayari haya logrado hacer que se apure. –a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y sus ojos se entrecierran.

* * *

En el departamento de Uchiha Itachi se encuentra este en la sala, dándose los últimos retoques a su persona mientras se mira en el espejo que esta en la sala. El pelinegro lleva puesto un elegante traje color negro; una camisa de botones y cuello polo color roja y una corbata negra al igual que los zapatos.

Sasuke esta sentado en el sillón esperando que de la hora para ir por Sakura, después de todo no quiere verse muy impaciente yendo por ella antes de la hora acordada, sin importar que lo este.

Sasuke lleva un traje de color negro también, solo que el suyo el saco es mas largo, le llega debajo de los glúteos, y tiene un corte ingles. La camisa es blanca, pero no es de cuello polo, es un cuello recto que le llega a medición de su cuello, por lo que no lleva corbata y tiene los primeros tres botones desabrochados.

- ¿A que horas te iras Sasuke? –pregunta mirándolo a través del espejo.

- En unos diez minutos más. –dice con indiferencia.

- Yo no tengo prisa, mi cita vive enfrente. –dice despreocupado.

Unos pasos hicieron que ambos volteen viendo a su hermana y sonrieron conformes con lo que vieron.

Ayari lleva todo su cabello recogido con un prendedor plateado que se lo hace por un lado, dejando caer su cabello ahora ondulado en sus hombros; sobre su frente le cae un largo y lacio flequillo de lado contrario. Maquillaje lleva poco, viéndose más natural; solo sus ojos están delineados resaltándolos más y sus pestañas pintadas y erizadas, un poco de brillo labial en los labios. El vestido que lleva puesto es negro, no tiene mangas y el escote es forma de corazón, hasta la cintura esta echo con una especie de tela transparente con una especie de tejidos de encaje formando una especie de hojas que cubren lo necesario, le queda completamente ceñido hasta la parte baja de los glúteos, marcando su silueta como una segunda piel, de ahí para abajo es suelto. Sus zapatos son negros con piedras plateadas.

- Me has dejado con la boca abierta mocosa. –dice juguetón Itachi y Ayari sonríe con arrogancia.

- No esta tan mal. –dice con burla Sasuke.

- No, esta perfecto. –dice con arrogancia Ayari. –Pero bueno, todo se ve perfecto en mi, así que no hay de que sorprenderse.

- Si es tu hermana Itachi. –Sasuke mira con reproche al mencionado.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Somos ególatras por naturaleza ¿y que crees Sasukito? Tú también eres un ególatra de primera. –le dice juguetón y Sasuke rodo los ojos mientras se pone de pie.

- Me retiro. –dice caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ay! ¡Sakurita espera!

Sasuke se detiene y se pone tenso mientras un tic nervioso aparece en su ceja derecha al oír como sus dos hermanos dijeron eso de forma melosa y burlona, por el bien de su salud mental siguió su camino, ignorándolos.

- Ya no te pregunta ayer; ¿encontraste cita? –Ayari mira curiosa a su hermano.

- Mira nada más a quien se lo preguntas. –dice con arrogancia.

- Por eso lo pregunto. –le dice burlona e Itachi la mira ofendido.

- Si encontré una. –dice con orgullo.

- Mmm… ¿es decente?

- La pregunta ofende hermanita. Sabes que no llevaría a cualquier fulana a un lugar así.

- Solo quería asegurarme.

- Tal vez la hayas visto, es nuestra nueva vecina. Se mudo hace un par de días.

- No la he visto. –dice pensativa.

- Ya la veras en el desfile. Esta guapa, tiene buen cuerpo y no tiene finta de zorra.

- Con lo último me conformo. –dice resignada.

* * *

Sasuke va conduciendo su automóvil en dirección a la mansión de Sakura.

- _(No sé porque desde que salí del departamento tengo un mal presentimiento. Es una sensación muy parecida a cuando entre en la universidad)_ –Sasuke se tenso.

* * *

Kakashi esta dentro del elevador, el cual abre sus puertas cuando llego al piso indicado. El peli-plata camina de forma perezosa hacia el departamento. Toca el timbre y espera a que le abran.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Uchiha Itachi, que cuando lo vio puso expresión de fastidio y Kakashi le sonrío de forma sínica.

- Vengo por Ayari-chan, Itachi-kun. –dice meloso e Itachi bufa con fastidio.

- ¿Qué crees espantapájaros? Ayari se dio cuenta que estás muy viejo para ella y se fue con Sasuke. –dice con burla.

- Tienes mi misma edad. –dice despreocupado.

- Pero no ando con mi hermana que es seis años menor que yo. –dice con burla.

- Eso seria incesto Itachi-kun. –dice con burla. –pero no sigamos con esta interesante platica, llama a Koneko-chan por favor. –dice de una forma como si le estuviera hablando a un retrasado mental.

- _(¿Konoko-chan? Que ridículo)_ –Itachi sintió nauseas ante el meloso apodo y decepción porque su hermana deje que la llame de esa forma tan vergonzosa. –Ya te dije que se fue con Sasuke. –dice firme.

- Y yo no naci ayer Itachi-kun, no te creo… y bueno, digamos que vi a Sasukito ir en camino contrario en su coche cuando venia para acá. –dice pensativo. – ¿Y que crees? Ayari no venia con él

- Es que se escondió agachándose para que no la veas y eches la vuelta en vano para yo mofarme de ti. –le dice con burla, dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona.

- Ya aniki, deja de jugar. –dice con fastidio Ayari colocándose a su lado, había oído el alboroto y decidió salir o seguro Itachi y Kakashi seguirán así hasta que uno gane.

- Metete mocosa, ya casi consigo que me crea que te fuiste con Sasuke. –dice con reproche.

- Buen intento Itachi-kun, pero sigue participando. –dice con burla Kakashi, mirándolo con superioridad cuando Ayari se acerco a él y él la tomo de la mano.

- ¡Ni que fueras promoción de patatas fritas idiota! –grita furioso, ya que ambos han dado media vuelta y han comenzando a alejarse.

- ¡Te veo en el desfile aniki! –dice burlona Ayari.

- ¡Si, te veo en el desfile Itachi-kun! –dice Kakashi de forma cantarina, ninguno volteo y siguió su camino sin ver como Itachi bufa con fastidio.

- Mocosa traidora. Debería ayudarme a joder el espantapájaros en vez de aliarse con él para joderme. –dice con molestia. – ¡en fin! Iré por mi cartera para ir por mi cita. –dice resignado.

* * *

Ayari y Kakashi se metieron al elevador, y nada mas las puertas se cerraron, el peli-plata la acorralo con su cuerpo en una de las paredes de este.

- Si Itachi-kun no hubiera estado ahí, me hubiera quedado anonadado al verte. –dice coqueto, inclinando su rostro para acercarlo al de ella.

- Suelo causar eso. –dice con arrogancia y Kakashi sonríe levemente.

- Estás hermosa. –dice coqueto.

- Ya me lo han dicho. –dice juguetona y Kakashi amplio su sonrisa, para después terminar la distancia que los separa, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso, donde sus lenguas participaron.

– mmm… fresa, me gusta la fresa. –dice juguetón, relamiéndose los labios cuando el beso termino, disfrutando el sabor del brillo labial de su novia. – ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a un hotel y plantamos a los del desfile?

- Muy gracioso.

- No bromeo. –dice juguetón.

- Bueno, si quieres que Sakura te castre por hacer que no vayamos por sucumbir ante nuestros deseos, vamos a ese hotel. –dice burlona y Kakashi se tenso.

- El hotel puede esperar. Tenemos que ser responsables e ir a ese desfile. –dice mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa y Ayari amplia su sonrisa.

* * *

Después de que se fue su hermana Itachi suspiro con pesadez y salió a su departamento para ir por su cita.

- _(La ventaja de que sea vecina)_ –Itachi sonríe divertido al haber solo caminado unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la puerta de enfrente.

El Uchiha mayor se acomodo su cabellera y su corbata, se aclaro la garganta para después tocar el timbre del departamento.

- ¡Voy! –se escucha el grito femenino venir desde adentro junto el sonido de unos tacones chocar contra el suelo.

Itachi se acomodo, haciendo su mejor pose y la puerta fue abierta. El pelinegro no pudo evitar escanearla con la mirada, admirando lo hermosa que se ve.

Kyoko lleva puesto un hermoso vestido que unos diez centímetros arriba de las rodillas dejando ver parte de sus torneadas piernas, es estraple pegado del busto y lo demás levemente suelto, es de color azul, se ve sencillo pero elegante, loa zapatos son de tacón de aguja de unos doce centímetros. Su cabello lo lleva suelto, se lo ondulo un poco. El maquillaje es tenue haciéndola ver más hermosa, solo un poco de brillo labial, un poco de sombras en los ojos, delineador y rimen resaltando más sus ojos.

Kyoko ante la penetrante mirada del Uchiha no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa y eso lo dejo ver el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que al Uchiha sencillamente se le hizo encantador.

- ¡Estás hermosa Kyo-chan! –dice galante.

- Gracias. –dice avergonzada.

- ¿Vamos? –el Uchiha coloca su brazo para que ella enrede el suyo.

- ¡Solo iré por mi bolsa! –dice rápidamente, regresando adentro.

- ¡Mujeres! –murmura fastidiado a la vez que roda los ojos.

* * *

Sasuke había llegado a la mansión de Sakura, en este momento esta en el recibidor esperándola, ya que la sirviente le fue a llamar.

Oyó unos tacones chocar contra el piso haciendo que dirija su mirada hacia las escaleras, y lo que vio lo dejo anonadado.

- _(Si alguna vez pensé que no podría verse más hermosa me equivoque. Hoy se ve espectacular)_ –Sasuke no podía dejar de verla, era como si sus ojos fueran un imán hacia su persona.

Sakura al notar la mirada de Sasuke se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo viéndose más hermosa para los ojos de Sasuke.

Sakura llego al pie de la escalera, algo cohibida por la mirada del Uchiha que no se apartaba de su persona, nunca la habían visto de esa forma, no que ella se haya dado cuenta y no pudo evitar que su corazón palpite con tal fuerza que sienta que se le saldrá del pecho.

- ¿Nos vamos Sasuke-kun? –dice algo nerviosa, sacando a Sasuke de su ensoñación.

- ¡Te vez hermosa! –dice galante, sonriéndole de forma torcida al verla sonrojarse más.

- ¡Gracias! Tu también te vez muy apuesto.

- _(Eso lo sé de sobra, pero no esta de más que me lo recuerdes)_ –su sonrisa arrogante se amplio ante sus propios pensamientos.

- ¡Vamos! –Sasuke estira su mano hacia ella, y ella la toma haciendo que ambos sientan esa corriente eléctrica placentera que les recorre cada que sus cuerpos hacen contacto.

* * *

Frente al hotel donde será el desfile se estaciona una espectacular limosina blanca, haciendo que los reporteros se amontones por ver quien ha llegado, ante el transporte seguro es alguien muy importante y desean probar si les concederá algunas palabras.

El chofer salió y rodeo la limosina para abrir la puerta de la parte trasera y los reporteros se mostraron más ansiosos.

El chofer estiro su mano ayudando a salir a Yamanaka Ino, la cual lleva puesto una hermoso, sexy y elegante vestido largo de color rojo; es estraple y le queda ceñido marcando su escultural silueta como una segunda piel, tiene varios adornos de flores hechos con el mismo material del vestido; sus tacones son del numero trece, son rojos con algunas pedrerías hermosas; su cabello lo lleva hacia atrás en un globo y lo demás suelto; lleva brillo en sus labios, sus ojos están delineados y con rimen haciéndolos lucir.

Todos los flash se centraron en la rubia, no saben quien es pero después investigan, pero piensan que podría tratarse de una famosa modelo extranjera, ya que la rubia tiene un hermoso cuerpo y es muy bella.

Seguida de la rubia se baja Sai, y los flash ahora se enfocaron en él, todos sabían que es el diseñador de la empresa. El pelinegro lleva puesto un ceñido pantalón de cuero color rojo, un top del mismo color y encima una abrigo que le llega abajo del glúteo, es felpudo del cuello y lo lleva abierto –_no se sabe como soporta llevarlo cuando hace calor, pero tal vez adentro donde hay clima no se sienta tan acalorado. –_sobre su cabeza lleva un sombrero cilíndrico que tiene una pluma de adorno y es negro como el abrigo; cubriendo sus ojos lleva unos lentes que no dejan ver sus ojos delineados de negro y en sus labios lleva algo de brillo labial, en resumen se ve extremadamente marica.

Al bajar el pelinegro coloco su brazo para que la rubia lo enrede en él y ambos saludaron las cámaras con emoción, sintiéndose las grandes estrellas de Hollywood.

- ¡Miren! ¡¿Qué ese no es Haruno Kakashi o mejor dicho Hatake Kakashi? –exclama con impresión uno de los reporteros.

Ino y Sai voltearon viendo que atrás de ellos se estaciono el automóvil de Kakashi, el cual había salido para rodear el automóvil y abrir la puerta del copilo ayudando a salir a Ayari.

- ¡Y viene con Uchiha Ayari!

Al instante los reporteros corrieron a ellos, dejando a Sai e Ino solos, ya no los pelaron, deprimiéndolos.

- Fue lindo mientras duro. –dice Ino triste.

- Vamos reinita, tu mantén la dignidad. –dice muy digno Sai empezando a caminar junto con la rubia, ambos manteniendo el rostro en alto.

Los reporteros se amontonaron frente a Kakashi y Ayari impidiéndoles el paso. Kakashi puso mueca de fastidio y Ayari se mantuvo seria.

- ¿Qué hacen juntos?

- Es la primera vez que no se le ve con uno de sus hermanos Uchiha-sama, ¿acaso son pareja?

- Desde que se fue de su casa no se le ha visto en los eventos de la empresa Haruno. ¿Acaso regreso porque su padre ya no esta con vida?

Kakashi chasqueo la lengua, abrazo a Ayari por la cintura y se abrió camino entre los reporteros abriéndose paso, ninguno sin responderles siquiera el saludo.

Los empleados del evento y del hotel movieron los automóviles, y los reporteros se sintieron decepcionados por no tener una palabra de esos dos, pero en eso llego otro automóvil haciendo que miren curiosos quien es.

Vieron bajar a Sasuke y al instante comenzaron a sacar fotografías. El Uchiha los ignoro y solo camino a rodear el automóvil para abrir la puerta del copiloto, y ayudo a bajar a su acompañante.

Todos admiraron la bella pareja del Uchiha, viendo que como siempre los Uchihas se les ven acompañados con hermosas mujeres.

- ¡Es Haruno Sakura! –exclama impresionado uno al reconocer esa cabellera y color de ojos únicos, al instante los reporteros se colocaron frente a ellos y los flash se intensificaron.

- ¿Qué nos dice sobre su divorcio Uchiha-sama?

- ¿Qué pasa con Akatsuma-sama, Haruno-sama?

- ¿Son pareja?

- ¿Por qué no llego con Agatsuma-sama, Haruno-sama? Él llego hace un momento y venia solo.

- Todas las preguntas que tengan referentes al desfile y nuestros diseños se contestaran después que este termine dentro del hotel. –dice con tranquilidad Sakura, dedicándoles una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a varios.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, sintiéndose celoso por como ven a la peli-rosa, así que la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a él en un acto posesivo y se abrió paso entre los reporteros para adentrarse, y todos no aprovecharon oportunidad para tomar fotos.

En cuanto Sakura iba algo sonrojada al tener el brazo del Uchiha rodear su cintura.

Los reporteros suspiraron resignados al ver que esa pareja tampoco respondería sus preguntas ahorita, pero les consolaba al ver que tenían las fotos de par de Haruno con el par de Uchiha.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y llego otro elegante automóvil, los reporteros miraron ansiosos esperando que sea otro empresario famoso o algún artista que esta invitado al evento.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, el cual rodeo el automóvil para abrir la puerta de su compañera.

Los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar y se intensificaron cuando salió la compañera del mayor de los hijos de Fugaku.

- ¿Uchiha-sama ahora porque no trajo de compañera a su hermana menor?

- ¿Acaso su acompañante es su novia?

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke es pareja de Haruno Sakura?

- ¿Hatake Kakashi tiene una relación con su hermana menor?

- Señores y señoras Uchiha Itachi aun no es atrapado, mi compañera es una amiga. –dice galante sacándole varios suspiros a las reporteras y su compañera sonrío nerviosa. –En cuanto a la relación que mis hermanos tienen con los hermanos Haruno… —Itachi guardo silencio para hacerla de emoción y los reporteros lo miraron ansiosos esperando que les de la primicia del momento. –No les importa. –dice con burla para después tomar a su compañera de la cintura y abrirse paso.

Los reporteros no lo siguieron con los flash el Uchiha los hizo caer estilo anime ante su comentario.

* * *

Sasori esta con unos empresarios conversando de negocios, todos tienen una copa de vino en manos.

El pelirrojo mientras conversa no deja de mirar de reojo hacia la puerta, en espera de Sakura, entonces la vio, quedo anonadado ante lo hermosa que se ve, pero al ver que viene con Sasuke, el cual la tiene abrazada de la cintura frunció el entrecejo molesto y apretó con fuerza su copa.

- ¿Tú que piensas Sasori? –pregunta con seriedad uno de los empresarios, mirándolo curioso y haciendo que el pelirrojo lo voltee a ver y deje de apretar su copa.

- Pienso igual que usted. –dice indiferente haciendo sonreír triunfante al empresario. –si me disculpa iré con Sakura. –dice cortante, encaminándose hacia donde esta ella y los empresarios asintieron, ya que ellos aun no saben del divorcio.

Sasori se abrió paso entre la multitud sin perder de vista a Sakura, pero por estarla viendo a ella choco contra alguien.

- Lo siento. –dice indiferente y el hombre contra el que choco solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

Sasori intento buscar con la mirada a Sakura, pero ya no la vio haciéndolo enfurecer más y empezar a buscarla.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke van abriéndose paso entre la multitud, saludando a la vez algunos conocidos que se sorprenden al verlos juntos.

- ¡Frentona!

Sakura alza la mirada viendo a Ino sonriéndole emocionada, acercándose a ella. Sasuke rodo los ojos al ver a la escandalosa rubia acercándose mientras que Sakura sonrío nerviosa.

- ¡Frentona te vez espectacular! –exclama emocionada, tomándola de las manos.

- Tu también cerda.

- No cabe duda que Sai nos hizo unos vestidos espectaculares y en poco tiempo.

- Si. Por cierto; ¿dónde esta?

- Con las modelos ayudándolas y dándoles los últimos toques.

- ¡Es verdad! Ya va a comenzar el desfile. ¿No sabes si Ayari ya esta ahí?

- Si. Llegando fue a directo.

- Sasuke-kun tengo que ir.

- Tu ve, aquí te esperare. –dice indiferente.

- Hola Sasuke-kun, no te había visto. –dice apenada, estaba tan emocionada por ver a Sakura.

- Hmn.

A Ino le dio un tic nervioso y Sakura sonrío nerviosa nuevamente.

- ¡Vamos frentona! –dice tomándola del brazo y llevándosela casi a rastras.

- ¡Ya regreso Sasuke-kun! –Sakura voltea sobre su hombro mirándolo apenada y Sasuke solo asintió.

Sasuke se encamino por una copa, ignorando las miradas soñadoras que ponen las femeninas al verlo. Mientras espera su trago siente un peso sobre sus hombros haciéndolo voltear viendo a su hermano mirándolo divertido.

- ¿Y tu pareja? ¿Se dio cuenta que eres un aburrido y te boto? –dice burlón.

- Fue con el marica diseñador. –dice con fastidio e Itachi se estremeció.

- ¿Lo has visto? –dice con miedo, mirando a todos lados.

- No. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres pedirle una cita? –pregunta con burla e Itachi lo fulmina con la mirada.

- No te pases Sasuke, sabes que no le voy a esos. Me encantan las mujeres.

- Si tú dices. –dice con burla e Itachi afila más su mirada. –¿Y tu pareja? ¿Se dio cuenta que eres marica y te dejo?

- Van dos Sasukito, ahora andas muy creativo. –Itachi entrecierra sus ojos y Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona. –Ya te dije que soy machín, y mi pareja esta haya. –Itachi la apunta con la mirada y Sasuke mira de reojo. –Esperándome ya que viene por un trago para ambos. ¿A que esta guapa?

- No es mi tipo. –dice indiferente regresando su vista a la barra.

- No, a ti te gustan de pelo rosa y ojos jade. –dice con burla.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan exóticas. –su sonrisa socarrona regreso e Itachi ensancho los ojos al ver que ya admite que le gusta Sakura, y lo hace sin descaro.

- Que fraude. Era divertido cuando te tensabas, apenabas y no lo querías admitir. Tendré que buscar otra forma de molestarte. –dice decepcionado y Sasuke borra su sonrisa para fulminarlo con la mirada.

* * *

Sakura salió al escenario donde será la pasarela y se puso frente al micrófono, al instante todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, unas de admiración y otras pervertidas. Sasor y Sasuke desde diferentes puntos al darse cuenta como la mayoría de los hombres miran a la peli-rosa fruncieron el entrecejo molestos.

- ¡Buenas noches! –dice amigable dedicándoles una gran sonrisa que le saco suspiros a muchos y que hizo enojar por eso a dos varones. –Muchos ya me conocen, pero para los que no lo hacen me presentare: Soy Haruno Sakura, dueña mayoritaria de la empresa de moda Haruno. –muchos se sorprendieron al ver el cambio de imagen que tiene la peli-rosa y los flash de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar. – ¡Hemos decidido aprovechar el desfile para presentar a la nueva presidenta de esta empresa Uchiha Ayari!

Esta de más decir que eso causo sorpresa y revuelco en la gran mayoría, en primer lugar por la destitución de Sasori y que su lugar lo esta ocupando una Uchiha. Los reporteros no perdían detalle y al ver salir a Ayari de tras bambalinas empezaron a sacarle fotografías.

Cuando Ayari llego alado de Sakura, esta le sonrío levemente y Ayari le sonrío de forma torcida, para luego ponerse frente al micrófono y Sakura dio media vuelta para irse.

- ¡Buenas noches! –Ayari sonríe a todo estilo Uchiha provocándoles unos cuantos paros a los varones y no hablo de paros cardiacos, al ver lo que causo la sonrisa de la Uchiha un par de pelinegros fruncieron el entrecejo y cierto peli-plata mostro inconformidad. –Es un honor para mí estar a cargo de esta prestigiosa empresa. Estoy segura que no los decepcionare con mi manejo. –dice con arrogancia, haciendo sonreír con arrogancia a sus hermanos. –Disfruten la noche y disfruten el desfile donde se les mostraran los nuevos diseños de esta temporada primavera-verano que nuestro prestigioso diseñador; Hiraguizawa Sai trae para ustedes.

Sai sale de al escenario y camina por este mandándole besos a todo el mundo, mientras los flash están en él.

Sai se paro al pie del escenario mientras que Ayari camina de regreso y comenzó a decir algunas palabras.

* * *

Sakura va saliendo de los vestidores para dirigirse en busca de Sasuke, pero en eso siente que la toman del brazo derecho, voltea viendo a Sasori, mirándola molesto.

- ¿Por qué viniste con ese Uchiha?

- Ese no es asunto tuyo. Ya no somos nada. –dice molesta, zafándose del agarre.

- No estoy dispuesto a permitir que me hagas ver como un cornudo, o que piensen que nos divorciamos porque andas de zorra con el Uchiha.

- ¡Pero si estuviste dispuesto a permitir dejarme como una cornuda a mí!

- ¡Yo no me exhibía! –dice mas molesto y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Pero me eras infiel, en cambio yo nunca lo fui!

- ¡Lo estas siendo ahora con el Uchiha!

- Ahora ya no somos nada. –Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada y Sasori frunce más su entrecejo.

- ¿Ósea que no niegas que tienes algo con ese Uchiha?

- Lo que haya entre Sasuke y yo no te importa. –sin mas, la peli-rosa comienza a caminar dejando a un furioso Sasori que la mira irse furioso.

- Si pensabas reconquistarla nuevamente, déjame decirte que esa no es la forma.

Sasori apretó con fuerza los puños sintiéndose más furioso al oír esa voz femenina que emplea burla al hablarle, voltea viendo a Ayari sonreírle con burla.

- Cállate, que todo esto es por tu culpa. Si tan solo Sakura no me hubiera visto contigo yo…

- Yo no te puse una pistola en la cabeza, de hecho quien me llamo fuiste tú. –dice con burla y Sasori se enfurece más sabiendo que ella tiene razón.

- Deja de retarme Uchiha, porque me olvidare que eres mujer y entonces…

- ¿Me golpearas? –pregunta burlona, comenzando a caminar. –Solo inténtalo. –dice con diversión al pasar alado de él y seguir con su camino, dejando aun más furioso al pelirrojo.

* * *

Sasuke va caminando entre la multitud en busca de Sakura, en eso divisa una cabellera rubia y se congelo a medio camino al reconocerlo.

- _(Con que ese mal presentimiento se debía a que me iba a reencontrar a este dobe… tal vez si me escondo o haga como que no lo conozco el no me reconozca, después de todo no tiene neuronas, no creo que recuerde quien soy))_

Sasuke se dispone a dar media vuelta para irse por otro rumbo, pero los ojos del rubio lo vieron haciendo que la frente se le sombree de negro mientras que los ojos azules del rubio mostraron felicidad.

- ¡Teme! –exclama emocionado, corriendo a él y cuando llego lo abrazo.

- ¡Demonios, quítate! –exclama asqueado, empujándolo.

- Sigues igual teme. –dice divertido, dedicándole una sonrisa zorruna. –Tenia años sin verte, ¿cómo te va en tu matrimonio?

- Me divorcie. –dice cortante.

- ¡Gracias Dios, lo hiciste abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que su esposa es una zanahoria desabrida! –dice con devoción, mirando el cielo. – ¿Y como esta Suigetsu? ¿Aun lo vez? –pregunta emocionado, regresando la mirada a él.

- Desgraciadamente trabaja conmigo. –dice con fastidio. –Ahora sé niño bueno y ponte a ver el desfile. –dice apuntándole con la cabeza el desfile y el rubio hace un infantil puchero.

- Sigues siendo un amargado, deberías estar contento por vernos después de no habernos visto en años. –dice con reproche.

- Y era feliz dobe… hasta que te vi de nuevo. –dice con fastidio y el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Ahora para que se te quite no te presentare a mi prometida.

- Y llorare por eso. –dice con ironía a la vez que roda los ojos.

- Me alegra, te lo mereces. –dice con firmeza a la vez que asiente dándose la razón a si mismo.

- (_¿Sigue igual de idiota que ni el sarcasmo lo entiende)_ –Sasuke rodo los ojos. – ¿Por qué no me invitaste al velorio?

- ¿Qué velorio teme? –pregunta extrañado y preocupado pensando que se murió un conocido y él ni enterado.

- De tus neuronas, me hubiera gustado ir a ver que si existieron una vez. –dice con burla, sonriéndole de forma socarrona.

- Teme. –dice molesto y afilando más su mirada.

- Deja de decirme teme, dobe. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Lo hare cuando dejes de decirme dobe, teme. –ambos se mandan rayitos con los ojos.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto! –exclama sorprendida Sakura llegando a ellos.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –exclama emocionado, dándole uno de sus abrazos estranguladores.

- ¡Suéltala aprovechado! –dice molesto Sasuke, separándolos.

- ¿Quién te crees para separarme de mi Sakura-chan? –pregunta furioso.

- ¿Tú Sakura-chan? –a Sasuke le da un tic nervioso en la ceja.

- ¿Acaso se conocen? –pregunta extrañada Sakura.

- Si Sakura-chan, es el teme, mi amigo desde la universidad. –dice con orgullo y Sakura mostro sorpresa mientras que Sasuke fastidio.

- No sabía que ustedes se conocían también. –dice Sasuke mirándolos a ambos, quería saber que relación tenían, y no son celos, solo curiosidad, nótense el sarcasmo.

- ¡Claro! –el rubio pasa su brazo por los hombros de la peli-rosa en un gesto amigable y Sasuke al verlo afilo su mirada, entonces recordó que el rubio le hablo de una prometida haciendo que frunza más el entrecejo.

- Es mi amigo desde la infancia, además su familia es socia de la mía desde hace años. Casi nos creíamos juntos. –aclara rápidamente la peli-rosa, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo porque no quería que malinterpretara.

- Somos como hermanos. –dice con orgullo el rubio y Sasuke relajo sus facciones, aun así el que estén muy juntitos no le gusto en nada. – ¿Ustedes se conocen?

- Somos amigos. –dice la peli-rosa, sonriendo levemente y Sasuke odio ser solo eso.

- ¡Genial! ¡Mis dos mejores amigos también son amigos! –dice emocionado.

- Naruto, ¿dónde dejaste a Hinata? –dice con reproche Sakura.

- ¡Hinata-chan! –exclama acordándose de ella. – ¡Dejen voy por ella y te la presento teme! –dice rápidamente yéndose y Sasuke pudo respirar porque el rubio ya no abrace a la peli-rosa, digo porque no siga ahí.

- Ese Naruto, es tan escandaloso. –dice divertida.

- Más bien diría que es idiota. –dice con burla y Sakura sonríe divertida.

* * *

El desfiele termino, y todos los invitados del evento están disfrutando la velada.

Kakashi y Ayari están uno frente al otro, ambos tienen una copa con Martini en las manos. En eso los ojos del peli-plata divisaron a una hermosa mujer de cabellera corta color negra, hermoso cuerpo, algo baja de estatura, ojos de color café que reflejan picardía, usando un sensual vestido rojo.

- _(Ahí esta la loca de Anko, espero no me vea)_ –Kakashi sonrío de forma forzada.

Ayari al ver que mira a otro lado, siguió su mirada y frunció el entrecejo al ver que mira a una mujer.

- ¿La conoces? –pregunta con indiferencia haciendo que Kakashi la mire.

- Es una amiga. –dice despreocupado

- _(¿Amiga?)_ –Ayari se contuvo las ganas de fruncir el entrecejo, sabia que clase de amiga, no por nada lo conocía.

- ¡Kakashi!

- Oh no, ya me vio. –dice con fastidio mientras entrecierra los ojos.

La mujer llego a ellos y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado a Kakashi en el pecho.

- ¿Cómo estas perro? –dice amigable y Ayari alza ambas cejas.

- Bien. Veo que sigues igual de tosca. –dice con aburrimiento.

- Y tú de perezoso. –dice con burla.

- Mira Anko, te presento a mi novia. –dice apuntando a Ayari.

- ¡Uchiha Ayari! –exclama impresionada y esta sonríe con arrogancia. –no bromees, por muy Uchiha que sea, no creo que te haya atrapado. Te conozco.

- Pues lo hizo. –dice con burla y Ayari amplia su sonrisa, mientras que Anko no cavia de la sorpresa. –Iré por otra bebida, ¿quieren una?

- Un vodka. –dice indiferente Ayari, entregándole su copa.

- ¡Te gusta lo fuerte muchachona! –dice divertida, dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda y a Ayari le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha ante la brusquedad, en cuanto Kakashi sonrío divertido. –A mi tráeme un tequila.

- Ya regreso, ustedes conózcanse. –dice con diversión, caminando hacia la barra sabiendo que su novia lo fulmina con la mirada por dejarla con esa loca.

- Enserio Uchiha te admiro. –dice mirándola y Ayari deja de fulminar la espalda de Kakashi para verla. –Ósea ya había oído que los Uchiha logran todo lo que se propone, pero… ¿atrapar al papacito de Kakashi? –dice con admiración y Ayari alza ambas cejas. –Oh vamos mujer al menos admite que te fue difícil.

- Ni tanto. –dice indiferente.

- No te creo. –dice mirándola dudosa.

- El mismo día que nos conocimos nos hicimos novios. –dice con arrogancia y Anko ensancho los ojos.

- Eres mi ídolo desde ahora. –dice amigable, pasándole un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable y Ayari miro el brazo como si fuera una asquerosa solitaria.

- _(Por favor Kami-sama sé que no voy mucho a misa, que no tenemos mucha comunicación pero por favor, te imploro que no hagas que haya encontrado a mi segunda idiota mejor amiga)_ –Ayari ya se imagina a sus dos hermanos mayores burlándose de su desgracia y maldición.

- ¿Y dime Uchiha? ¿Kakashi sigue siendo un semental en la cama? –pregunta insinuante y Ayari la mira de reojo. –¡Vamos, tú dime! Yo no diré nada. Ambas sabemos que ese hombre en el sexo es un salvaje, además muy ingenioso. –dice de forma pervertida, y Ayari un aura asesina la rodeo. –he tenido tantos amantes pero ninguno como él. –dice con lamento. –hombres como esos no se olvidan, por eso te admiro porque lo hayas atrapado. –dice con diversión. –por cierto ¿ya te la metió por el culo? Porque si aun no lo hace pídeselo, se siente tan sabroso más cuando te mete un vibrador por delante y su poderoso y jugoso pene por detrás. –dice con perversión, comenzándole a salir baba por la boca de solo recordarlo.

- Lo tomare en cuenta. –dice indiferente, a la vez que inclina el rostro hacia abajo ocultando su expresión sombría.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura al fin habían logrado librarse del parlachín Naruto, agradecían que hayan llegado los padres de su prometida a distraerlos.

Mientras van caminando la peli-rosa detuvo su paso, haciendo que Sasuke la imite y la mire notando como esta se toca la frente y se tambalea un poco.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si. Solo me he mareado. –Sakura alza su rostro, dedicándole un intento de sonrisa.

- Te has puesto pálida. Tanto ajetreo te debió cansar y en tu estado no es bueno. Mejor vámonos.

- Pero el evento aun no termina, no se si deba irme. –dice preocupada.

- El desfile termino. Tu debes cuidarte, mejor vámonos. –dice con firmeza y Sakura suspira resignada, sabiendo que tiene razón.

* * *

Anko se había ido, ya que había visto a otros conocidos. Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos desde que la pelinegra se fue y Kakashi notaba lo cortante que anda Ayari con él.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te dijo algo Anko que te molesto. –dice con diversión. –Esta loca, suele ser desesperante. –Ayari apretó los puños.

- Me duele la cabeza, me voy. –dice cortante, comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Espera! –exclama siguiéndola, sintiéndose mas extrañado por su actitud.

Ayari siguió caminando de forma acelerada con Kakashi siguiéndola, hasta que ambos salieron del salón del evento fue cuando el peli-plata le dio alcance y la retuvo del brazo.

- Yo te llevare. –dice con firmeza.

- No lo necesito. Tomare un taxi. –dice cortante y Kakashi alza una ceja mostrándose extrañado porque este enojada. –Mejor regresa al evento, tal vez te topes a Anko y te entretenga. Oí que le gusto como le das por atrás. –dice molesta, soltándose del agarre con brusquedad.

- _(¡Solo esta celosa! Jamás imagine verla celosa. –_ Kakashi tiene los ojos muy abiertos, mirando como Ayari caminar hacia el elevador. _–Se ve tan mona así)_ –una sonrisa divertida adorno su rostro y corrió para darle alcance.

Ayari espera impaciente que las puertas del elevador se abran, alza la vista y nota que aun faltan muchos pisos para que llegue, en eso oye unos pasos acelerados atrás de ella, voltea viendo a Kakashi correr hacia ella, por lo que comienza a caminar mejor hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

Kakashi se divirtió al verla irse hacia las escaleras, la vio abrir la puerta y él acelero su carrera, adentrándose también, bajo unos cuantos escalones de dos en dos y la alcanzo, tomándola rápidamente del brazo antes de que siga huyendo, deteniéndose ambos en uno de los pisos.

Kakashi la recargo en la pared, tomándole rápidamente ambas manos, que las coloco encima de su cabeza mientras la acorrala con su cuerpo.

- ¡No me lo creo; Uchiha Ayari celosa! –dice con diversión y Ayari lo fulmina con la mirada.

- No estoy celosa. –dice con firmeza.

- ¿No? –dice mostrándose más divertido.

- No, y suéltame. –ordena mostrándose más furiosa, divirtiéndolo más.

- Lo de Anko pasó hace diez años, cuando estábamos en la universidad y tú apenas tenias unos doce años. –dice con diversión y Ayari frunce el entrecejo. –no significo nada, solo fue sexo. –Kakashi inclina su rostro hacia su cuello y la hace estremecer cuando empieza a repartirle besos ahí. –y ella jamás me gusto tanto como me gustas tu… de hecho ninguna mujer me ha llegado a gustar tanto como me gustas tu.

Kakashi alzo un poco su rostro viendo que la furia en su mirada desapareció así estampo sus labios con los de ella en una apasionado beso que Ayari respondió de la misma forma. El peli-plata soltó sus manos y Ayari las llevo a su cuello rodeándolas con ellas, mientras Kakashi lleva una de sus manos a uno de los bolsos de su saco, sacando una tarjeta.

Kakashi rompe el beso, y un delgado hilillo de saliva une sus labios, por lo que Ayari saca la lengua lamiéndolos con sensualidad.

- Cuando fuiste a los vestidores fui a recepción y rente una habitación. –dice divertido, mostrándole la tarjeta. –Pero las escaleras me parece excitante. –dice dedicándole una sonrisa picara haciendo a Ayari sonreír divertida.

La pelinegra volvió a estampar sus labios con los suyos, dándole un beso más apasionado que Kakashi respondió gustoso mientras vuelve a meter la tarjeta al bolsillo de su saco, para después posar sus manos en la cintura de ella, e irlas bajando poco a poco a sus caderas, comenzando al alzarla la falda del vestido.

Ambos rompen el beso y mirando los ojos del otro notando los oscurecidos por el deseo, además ambos respiran de forma acelerada.

- Que sea rápido o alguien podría venir e interrumpirnos. Ya la segunda ronda la alargamos en la habitación. –dice con picardía y Kakashi sonríe divertido.

Ayari lleva sus manos al botón del pantalón para desabrochárselo y luego bajar la cremallera mientras Kakashi se afloja la corbata. Desabrochando completamente el pantalón, la pelinegra metió su mano tomando en un puño el miembro del peli-plata, el cual se siente ya algo endurecido, así que comenzó a masturbarlo sacándole unos jadeos.

- No tan lento Koneko-chan o me volverás loco. –dice ronco, inclinando un poco su cabeza comenzando a repartir besos en los hombros mientras sus manos van a la cadera de ella, subiéndole más la falda del vestido hasta dejar ver esas sexys bragas de encaje negro.

Kakashi llevo sus manos a los senos de ella y los tomo, comenzándolos a masajear, luego mordió el hombro derecho de la chica haciéndola gemir.

Ayari saco su mano y llevo ambas al rostro del peli-plata para alzárselo y estampar sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso. Kakashi dejo de masajearle los senos y llevo sus manos a las piernas de ella, cargándola y ella rápidamente enredo sus manos en el cuello de el, mientras enrollaba sus piernas en su cadera haciendo sus sexos chocar entre la ropa, por lo que a ambos les saco un gemido que quedo encerrado en el beso.

Kakashi metió una de sus manos al bóxer para tomar su miembro y sacarlo, luego la misma mano la uso para hacer a un lado las bragas de ella, dejando la entrada libre y la penetro de golpe, ante la humedad entro con facilidad.

Ayari rompió el beso gimiendo y Kakashi jadeo al sentir al humedad y estreches envolviendo su miembro. El peli-plata volvió a buscar sus labios y la beso de forma desesperada y elle respondió de la misma forma, mientras que el peli plata empezó a moverse, metiendo un poco su pene y volviéndolo a meter con fuerza.

* * *

Sasuke estaciono su automóvil fuera de la mansión Haruno, y lo apago, para después voltear hacia la peli-rosa y esta volteo a verlo.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, algo cansada. –dice apenada. – ¡Gracias Sasuke-kun! –Sakura se quita el cinturón y se dispone a abrir la puerta, pero Sasuke la toma de una mano haciendo que voltee a verlo.

- Sakura. –la llama con suavidad haciendo que se ponga nerviosa y sus mejillas se sonrojen ante la forma de cómo la ve.

- ¿Qué-qué pasa?

Sasuke lleva su otra mano a la mejilla sonrojada de ella, haciendo que cierre los ojos ante la caricia. El pelinegro acerco su rostro hasta rosar su nariz con la de ella, sintiendo su suave respiración y sabe que ella siente la de él.

Al ver que ella no rechaza el contacto se sintió más confiado y cerro los ojos, mientras ella no los abrió. Sasuke unió con suavidad sus labios a los de ella, y se sintió en el cielo al sentir esa suavidad y el sabor.

Con suavidad como si temiera asustarla comenzó a mover sus labios y Sakura también lo hizo, el beso fue tierno y suave haciéndoles a ambos sentir esas placenteras mariposas en el estomago. La falta de aire les hizo falta haciendo que se separen.

- Descansa Sakura. –dice con suavidad sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

- Tú también Sasuke-kun. –Sakura siente que su corazón palpita con tanta fuerza que se le saldrá del pecho y teme que Sasuke alcance a oírlo.

El pelinegro unió nuevamente sus labios a los de ella, dándole un suave beso y se separo. Sakura abrió la puerta y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sasuke miro por la ventana como ella camina hacia la puerta, llega a ella y antes de abrir voltea a verlo, pero al notar que el la sigue mirando regresa nerviosa su mirada al frente y abre la puerta rápidamente haciendo sonreír divertido a Sasuke.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Sasuke se recargo en el asiento y una sonrisa bobalicona adorno su rostro.

- Me tienes embrujado Sakura. –dice divertido, posando su manos sobre sus ojos pero sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

* * *

Sakura esta recargada en la puerta, tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas y tiene sus manos sobre su pecho, del lado izquierdo, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

- No puedo seguir negándolo; me gustas mucho Sasuke-kun. –dice en un susurro y una sonrisa bobalicona adorno su rostro se sentía como una adolecente enamorada.

* * *

Como ya no vio a sus hermanos Itachi decidió irse, sabiendo que los canijos se fueron seguramente a hacer cochinadas y él no se quería quedar atrás, es el mayor, ellos no podían ganarle.

En este momento esta el Uchiha frente a Kyoko que esta dándole la espalda a la puerta de su departamento.

- Muchas gracias Itachi-kun, me divertí mucho. –dice amigable. –Me impresiono saber que la presidenta de esa empresa es su hermana menor.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi familia esta llena de prodigios. –dice arrogante.

- Eso he oído. –dice con diversión.

Itachi apoya su mano en la puerta, alado del rostro de ella y la mira de forma penetrante poniéndola nerviosa.

- Yo también me divertí mucho. Me encanto tu compañía. –dice en un tono de voz mas ronco sonriéndole de forma coqueta haciéndola sonrojar.

- Me alegra oír eso.

Itachi inclina su rostro a la vez que entrecierra sus ojos y Kyoko cierra los suyos, no viendo como Itachi sonríe de forma triunfante. Le pelinegro termino con la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso que ella respondió de la misma manera.

Las lenguas de ambos participaron haciendo el beso más apasionado, la falta de aire hizo falta haciendo que ambos rompan el beso mostrando lo agitado de la respiración y como la chica tiene las mejillas mas sonrojadas.

- ¡Que descanses Itachi-kun! –dice rápidamente abriendo la puerta y adentrándose.

- Pero ¿qué demonios…? –Itachi ensancho los ojos viendo como ella ha cerrando la puerta, ni cuenta se dio cuando ella la abrió y ahora ya la tiene cerrada. _–(¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta mujer? ¡Me ha dejado con las ganas!)_ –el Uchiha no cabe de la sorpresa porque la vecina lo haya besado con esa pasión para después dejarlo en el pasillo como un idiota, eso fue un terrible golpe para su orgullo. –_Si se llegan a enterar de esto Ayari y Sasuke no me la voy a acabar con sus burlas)_ –Itachi miro de un lado a otro con miedo esperando que nadie más lo haya visto.

Furioso el Uchiha dio media vuelta y camino hacia su departamento, para después adentrarse a este.

* * *

Es una linda y hermosa mañana en el hermoso país de Venecia. En la suit del mejor hotel del país se encuentra Uchiha Fugaku sentado en una cómoda silla que esta en la terraza. Frente a él esta una mesa redonda de cristal que sobre ella tiene un plato con varias frutas en trocitos y alado una taza con humeante café.

Del otro lado de la mesa esta sentada la hermosa Uchiha Mikoto que esta comiendo de lo mas tranquila su fruta y alado del plato tiene un vaso con refrescante jugo de naranja.

Fugaku abre su periódico en la sección de sociales y sus ojos se ensanchan al ver tres de las fotografías que se muestran ahí. La primera es de su hijo mayor ayudando a salir del automóvil a una pelinegra desconocida, luego a de su hijo de en medio tomando de la cintura a una peli-rosa desconocida y la tercera la de su pequeña hija siendo abrazada por la cintura por un pendejo que no conoce.

Rápidamente llevo sus ojos a la nota para leer la noticia.

"Sin duda a todos nos sorprendió mucho saber que Uchiha Ayari, la hija menor del gran empresario Uchiha Fugaku, es la presidenta de las empresas Haruno, a su corta edad se le dio ese gran cargo, no cabe duda que la menor de los Uchiha es un prodigio como sus hermanos".

Fugaku se sorprendió al saber eso de su pequeña, y luego sonrío con arrogancia ante los halagos, reafirmando que todos sus hijos le salieron muy bien hechos, no cabe duda que los hizo con muchas ganas, dejando de vanaglorias sus logros siguió con la noticia.

"Pero lo que más nos sorprendió a todos fue ver las parejas de los tres hermanos Uchiha. Primero empecemos por el mayor: Uchiha Itachi.

Todas sabemos que es uno de los solteros más codiciados, y esta vez se le vio con una hermosa mujer como acompañante. Esa no es la sorpresa, ya que todos sabemos que el Uchiha siempre ha estado rodeado de hermosas damas, pero por lo general siempre lleva como acompañante a su hermana menor a esta clase de evento, pero esta vez fue diferente. ¿Acaso tiene algo serio con esa chica? ¿Le ha llegado la indicada? ¿El soltero más codiciado se ha enamorado?"

- _(No lo creo, lo más seguro es que no tenia con quien ir. Conozco a mi hijo.)_ –Fugaku asintió, dándose la razón a si mismo.

"Ahora seguimos con el de en medio: Uchiha Sasuke. El joven empresario encargado de las empresas de su familia en Estados Unidos, uno de los empresarios mas codiciados, el cual rompió muchos corazones cuando se caso, pero ante su divorcio muchas de sus admiradoras se pusieron felices"

- _(¡¿Qué Sasuke que?)_ –Fugaku ensancho los ojos, no sabia que su hijo se había divorciado, sino es por el periódico ni enterado.

"Aunque algo nos dice que volverá a romper corazones porque se le vio esta noche siendo acompañado de Haruno Sakura, y se les vio muy juntitos toda la noche, incluso el Uchiha la tomo de la cintura un par de veces. Sin contar que fuentes muy confiables nos avisaron que Haruno Sakura se acaba de divorciar, por esa razón no se le vio llegar con su esposo el apuesto Akatsuma Sasori. ¿Serán pareja Uchiha y Haruno? ¿Acaso el divorcio de ambos se debe a que les fueron infieles a sus parejas entre ellos y ahora divorciados planean hacer publica su relación? "

Fugaku no cavia de la sorpresa al saber con quien andaba su hijo, no se lo podía creer.

- _(Bueno, al menos ya no anda con la remolacha. Y esta chica se ve mas decente)_ –Fugaku se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió leyendo.

"Y finalmente la pequeña de la familia: Uchiha Ayari. A su corta edad ha tenido grandes logros siendo que se acaba de graduar, además no se queda atrás, también tiene muchos admiradores. A la pequeña Uchiha se le vio llegar con nada mas y nada menos que con Haruno Kakashi, el ahora Hatake Kakashi uno de los solteros más codiciadnos, ¡y no solo eso!, también se les vio muy juntitos, incluso Hatake la tomo de la cintura unas cuantas veces y por ahí hay algunas fuentes que informan de que ambos se quedaron en una de las habitaciones del hotel"

- ¡¿QUE SE QUEDARON EN DONDE? –grita fuera de si Fugaku haciendo que su esposa alce la mirada asustada por tremendo grito viendo la expresión de psicópata asesino que tiene su esposo.

- ¿Qué pasa Fugaku?

- ¡Tus hijos mujer! –dice furioso y fulminándola con la mirada como si tuviera la culpa de todo.— ¡los tres mujer! ¡LOS TRES SE METIERON EN UN ESCANDALO! –Mikoto suspiro resignada, que sus hijos anden en escándalos no le extraña, siempre pasa.

- No exageres cariño, sabes que siempre andan en escándalos, ya deberías estar acostumbrado. –Mikoto agita una mano restándole importancia. –aunque pensándolo bien es la primera vez que te pones así, siempre te enojas pero no a ese extremo. –dice pensativa.

- ¡Que no me ponga así! –dice indignado. – ¡Solo mira lo que se dice de tu hija a ver si me vuelves a decir que no hay motivo para ponerme así! –dice más furioso, mostrándole el periódico. Mikoto lo tomo curioso.

- ¡Oh por Dios! –exclama sorprendida, formando una perfecta "O" con su boca y su marido se sintió satisfecho al ver que le va a dar la razón. – ¡William Levy poso desnudo! –exclama emocionada mirando embobada la foto mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan.

- ¡No es esa página! –exclama furioso, dándole vuelta a la hoja para que su esposa no siga viendo a ese descarado que le alboroto la hormona, ya se encargara después de mandarlo a matar por andar posando desnudo. Además se sintió molesto por el viento porque le haya cambiado la pagina cuando él le paso el periódico a su esposa, nada mas porque no se podía deshacer de el o sino ya no existiera.

- ¡Oh por Dios! –exclama horrorizada ahora, y su marido se sintió nuevamente satisfecho al ver que le va a dar la razón. – ¡Ayari no se retoco el brillo labial en esta foto! –dice con decepción y Fugaku cae estilo anime. – ¿Qué no eduque bien a esa niña? –dice con mas decepción.

- ¡Ignora el brillo labial mujer! ¡Mira como la tienen abrazada y lee la noticia! –exclama furioso mientras se pone de pie.

- Fugaku estas exagerando, solo es un leve abrazo, tal vez solo es un amigo. –la mujer lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Lee la noticia. –un tic nervioso ha aparecido en la ceja derecha de Fugaku.

- En vez de enojarte deberías sentirte orgulloso, nuestra hija ha logrado tener la presidencia de una empresa que no es la nuestra por sus logros. –dice con orgullo.

- Sigue leyendo. –el tic de Fugaku se marco más.

- ¡Ja! Estos reporteros no conocen a mi Itachi-chan, a ese no lo atrapa nadie, seguro no tenia con quien ir al evento. La chica puede estar muy hermosa pero mi Itachi-chan es difícil de atrapar, ama su soltería. –dice con seguridad.

- _(Eso mismo pensé)_ –Fugaku entrecerró más sus ojos.

- ¡Genial! ¡Sasukito se divorcio! ¡Se le despertó la neurona a mi bebé! –dice emocionada. –Seguro ya se le quito la venda de los ojos, más de rato le hablo para felicitarlo por su divorcio. –la mujer asintió una y otra vez dándose la razón a si misma y Fugaku le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Oh, mi bebé se le despertó muy bien la neurona, ahora la escogida esta muy hermosa y no parece remolacha. –dice emocionada, la mujer siguió leyendo. –Pues lo admito, mis hijos traen manía con los hermanos Haruno, por algo ha de ser. Y ahora que lo pienso ya veo porque Ayari no traía brillo labial. –dice con diversión y a Fugaku se le hincho una vena en la cabeza. – por lo que veo mi bebita no tiene mal gusto, esta bien guapo su novio. –dice con orgullo.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso mujer? ¡Ayari es muy pequeña para andar con novio! –dice indignado y furioso.

- Por favor cariño, Ayari ya tiene veintidós años.

- No son los suficientes para tener novio mucho menos para quedarse con ese pervertido en ese hotel ¡SOLOS!

- Cariño, tú te quedabas en hoteles conmigo cuando yo tenía diecinueve. –la pelinegra lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Eso es diferente. –Fugaku voltea su rostro a un lado a la vez que se cruza de brazos. Y Mikoto rodo los ojos. – ¡No se diga más! –dice firme poniéndose de pie. – ¡Regresaremos a Japón!

- ¡Sii! ¡Quiero conocer los Haruno! –dice emocionada.

- Sasuke e Itachi van a pagar por dejar que Ayari ande de novia y se ande quedando en hoteles. Y esa mocosa va a pagar andar haciendo cosas de adultos. –dice amenazante, pero Mikoto ni lo pelo, ya se había ido a preparar las maletas.

**Continuará**

**jajaja sinceramente ame la escena dl encuentro de naru-sasu, la dl beso sasusaku, el como dejan a ita con las ganas, pero la ke mas ame fue la escena de mikoo y fugaku ajajajaja me diverti mucho escribiendola, y ambos ya regresaran a japon jojojo a ver como le va a sus hijitos jajajajaja**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**KRISS**


	15. Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto

**Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto han llegado a Japón**

_Sentado en un diván se ve a Itachi quien solo lleva puesto un taparrabos. Rodeándolo hay muchas mujeres hermosas y esculturales que lo acarician, idolatran, miman, dan de comer y beber vino._

_Al Uchiha se le ve de lo más feliz, como si estuviera en el lugar correcto._

_El sonido de la puerta ser abierta con brusquedad siendo seguido por el sonido que hace una sierra al ser prendida hace que todos volteen viendo a un enmascarado con cierra en mano en la entrada._

- _¡Jackson! –exclama asustado Itachi llevando sus manos a sus mejillas y mostrando terror en los ojos. Ese maldito de Jackson lo traumo desde que vio esa película cuando niño._

- _No Itachi… soy tu padre—con su mano libre Jackson se quita la mascara mostrando a Uchiha Fugaku con expresión se psicópata._

- _¡No! –exclama horrorizado Itachi, su padre es Jackson._

- _Y he venido a matarte por dejar que tu pequeña hermana sea ultrajada por un pedófilo. –los ojos de Fugaku brillan en rojo y le da más potencia a la cierra._

_Las mamacitas que rodeaban a Itachi huyeron cobardemente e Itachi no las culpa, él haría lo mismo pero de la nada aparecieron cuerdas por todo su cuerpecito, amarrándolo, impidiendo su escape, alza la mirada viendo a su padre que resulto ser Jackson más cerca de él dispuesto a partir en pedacitos su lindo cuerpecito, e Itachi hizo lo que cualquier hombre haría en su situación… si, gritar como mariquita muerto de miedo._

* * *

Itachi despierta sobresaltado, sentándose en la cama, respirando de forma agitada y estando todo sudoroso.

- Que pesadilla tan más loca. –el Uchiha lleva una mano a su frente para limpiar el sudor de esa zona. – ¿Por qué habré soñado con el viejo? Ando paranoico con esto del desfile… solo espero que no haya periódicos o televisión en donde sea que estén mis padres. –Itachi palideció. –Por favor Diosito que mis padres estén en África y hayan sido secuestrados por una tribu africana.

* * *

Itachi va adentrándose en la cocina. Solo lleva su pijama que consiste en un pantalón de seda de color negro y una playera de tirantes que le queda ceñida al cuerpo. Al acabar de levantarse su cabello esta algo despeinado, haciéndolo ver más sexy. Se ha quitado las lagañas al enjuagarse la cara en el baño de su habitación.

Al entrar a la cocina el Uchiha se topo con la anciana Chiyo preparando el almuerzo, y a Sasuke sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa teniendo expresión de haber ingerido drogas y estar viendo elefantes rosas caminar por un arcoíris.

Sasuke también lleva puesta su pijama, dejando ver que no tiene mucho de haber despertado. Su pijama consiste en un pantalón de seda color azul rey y una playera sin mangas color blanca, que le queda ceñida.

- ¡Buenos días Itachi-sama! –la anciana voltea y le sonríe de forma amigable.

- Buenos días. –le contesta distraído por seguir viendo como estúpido a su hermano menor. – ¿Qué le pasa? –Itachi apunta a su hermano menor mientras dirige su mirada a la anciana, la verdad Sasuke tiene expresión de pendejo, no de satisfacción total, lo que significa que no tuvo sexo.

- Se levanto así… seguro tuvo un hermoso sueño. –la anciana sonríe de forma cálida y regresa su atención a la comida.

- Hmn. –Itachi se sienta en la silla frente a su hermano y lo mira con recelo. –Sasuke. –lo llama pasando una mano frente a su rostro, pero el Uchiha menor siguió con su mirada perdida y expresión de pendejo haciendo que Itachi suelte un profundo suspiro. –Pensé que la etapa de fumar marihuana pasó al terminar la preparatoria. –Itachi niega con decepción. –Chiyo-obasan, ¿Ayari aun no despierta? –el pelinegro mira curioso a la anciana.

- No llego a dormir… o eso creo porque no la he visto y su cama sigue tendida. –la mujer se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- _(No, no vino a dormir, Ayari jamás tendería una cama, incluso dudo que sepa hacerlo… maldita mocosa ya vera como le va cuando regrese)_—Itachi gruñe furioso.

- ¿Cómo les fue en el desfile? –la anciana mira de reojo al Itachi.

- Mm… bien. –dice sin mucho animo.

- ¿No trabajara ahora Itachi-sama? Ya pasan de las nueve de la mañana.

- Llegare más tarde… creo que Ayari será la que no va a trabajar, se les dio este día de descanso a los trabajadores de la empresa por el desfile. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

Se oye la puerta principal se abierta y cerrada haciendo que ambos volteen hacia la entrada de la cocina sabiendo quien es, solo falta una persona con llaves en esa casa. Itachi ya se preparo para echarle la regañiza de su vida, pero quedo atorada en su garganta al ver a Ayari teniendo la misma cara de pendeja que Sasuke, solo que a diferencia de él a ella si se le ve que fue satisfecha sexualmente, así que combinando cara de satisfacción con cara de haber consumido drogas la hacer ver más estúpida que a su otro hermano.

La pelinegra sigue llevando puesto el vestido de anoche, vestido que misteriosamente esta más arrugado, además ya no lleva nada de maquillaje y su cabello esta peinado de milagro, pero eso debe de ser porque se lo cepillo antes de salir.

- ¿Vez Sasuke? –Itachi mira con furia al pelinegro. – ¡Le has contagiado tu estupidez! –Itachi apunta a Ayari sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke que sigue en bobolandia.

- ¡Bienvenida Ayari-sama! –la anciana el sonríe amigable y Ayari solo camino hacia una de las sillas y se sentó.

La anciana regreso su atención a la comida, mientras sonríe divertida, lo mismo hizo Sasuke cuando entro a la cocina. Conoce bien esas miradas en las personas y sabe la razón por la que la tienen.

- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar jovencita? Y no me salgas con que apenas son las diez de la mañana y que llegaste muy temprano. –Itachi la mira como madre regañando a su retoño al haber echo una travesura.

Y lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un suspiro soñador por parte de sus dos hermanos menores.

- Definitivo; los he perdido. –Itachi baja la cabeza resignándose a tener hermanos menores estúpidos, sintiéndose como si le hubieran dicho que ambos están en estado vegetativo.

El timbre de la puerta principal suena, haciendo que la anciana se limpie las manos en su delantal, dispuesta a ir a abrir.

- No se moleste Chiyo-obasan, iré yo. Usted siga con el desayuno.

- Gracias joven.

Itachi se pone de pie para ir a abrir la puerta, la verdad prefiere hacer eso que seguir viendo la cara de pendejos de sus hermanos menores, siente que ambos pierden el sex-appeal con esa expresión.

El pelinegro abre la puerta topándose con quince hombres enormes, corpulentos vistiendo trajes negros con camisas blancas y usando lentes oscuros. El Uchiha al reconocerlos ensancho los ojos sorprendido y les cerró la puerta en la cara, poniéndoles todos los seguros que la puerta posee y se puso de espaldas recargándose en esta, para después gritar como nenita, justamente como lo hizo en su sueño.

* * *

La anciana Chiyo se sobresalta al oír el grito, sonó como el de una mujer en una película de terror. Ayari y Sasuke salieron de bobolandia ante el grito.

- ¿Ese fue Itachi? –Ayari mira a Sasuke extrañada, jamás había oído a Itachi gritar así.

- Si, fue él. –Sasuke muestra seriedad en el rostro, empleándole misterio a su tono de voz. –La ultima vez que lo oí gritar así fue cuando tenia cinco años y él diez, y fue cuando vio la película de Hallowen. –una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Ayari y Chiyo. –Vamos a ver que paso. –Sasuke se pone de pie y camina hacia la sala siendo seguido por Ayari.

* * *

Al entrar a la sala ven a Itachi pegando su espalda en la puerta, teniendo expresión de terror, como si hubiera visto a la anciana Chiyo desnuda y apunto de violarlo.

- ¿Qué paso Itachi? ¿Viste a Jackson? –Ayari lo mira con burla, sonriendo de forma torcida y Sasuke sonríe socarrón, y amplia su sonrisa al tener la mirada de reproche de Itachi, molesto porque le haya revelado eso a Ayari.

- Algo peor. –Itachi muestra seriedad en el rostro haciendo que sus hermanos menores alcen ambas cejas extrañados.

Itachi esta por decirles lo que vio cuando sintió el golpeteo de la puerta, como si la estuvieran pateando, haciendo que Sasuke y Ayari frunzan el seño preocupados.

Itachi se separa de la puerta, corre hacia sus hermanos, carga a Ayari con un brazo, rodeándola con el de la cintura y toma de los cabellos a Sasuke para llevárselo arrastrando, comenzando a correr hacia donde sea, pero que sea lejos de la puerta.

- ¡Joder Itachi! ¡Vas a arrancarme el cuero cabelludo! –exclama molesto Sasuke, llevando sus manos a su nuca, pero Itachi no lo suelta.

- ¡Ahora no te quejes por eso Sasuke, intento salvarte el trasero! –dice alterado haciendo que Ayari le mire el rostro curiosa.

- ¿Qué pasa Itachi?

- Al rato les digo, lo más importante ahora es salir de aquí, tomar un taxi, ir al aeropuerto y salir del país… ¿Singapur les parece buen lugar para vivir a partir de ahora? –Itachi tiene expresión de desquiciado, provocando que su hermana menor lo mire peor que a un loco de sanatorio.

- Buen plan genio, pero... ¿cómo planeas salir del departamento? Estas corriendo al lado contrario a donde esta la puerta, de hecho corres hacia la lavandería. –Sasuke roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Saltaremos por el balcón. –dice con seguridad haciendo que sus hermanos ensanchen los ojos.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? –exclaman ambos espantados. – ¡Estamos en el sexto piso!

- ¡Recen porque nos salgan alas! –Itachi marca más su mirada de psicópata.

- Itachi ni siendo Uchihas podemos hacer que nos salgan alas con solo desearlo. –Sasuke entrecierra la mirada, intentan hablarle calmado para hacerlo entrar en razón. –Si saltas seguros te matas y nos matas en el proceso, y si tenemos suerte quedamos en coma con todos los huesos quebrados. –Ayari asintió dándole la razón.

- Créeme Sasuke, eso es mejor a que nos atrapen ellos. –Itachi se muestra más desquiciado, asustando enserio a sus hermanos, algo les dice que si es capas de aventarse por el balcón, por lo que la curiosidad de saber quienes son ellos los albergo, deben de dar mucho miedo ellos como para que hayan echo que Itachi pierda toda cordura.

Itachi finalmente llega al balcón corre hacia la barda dispuesto a saltar haciendo que Ayari ensanche los ojos.

- ¡En verdad lo va hacer! –grita espantada.

- ¡Itachi vuelve en ti!... ¡o si te vas a matar no nos lleves contigo! –grita asustado Sasuke, aun es joven para morir y tiene una peli-rosa que conquistar, hacerle el amor como un salvaje y tener hijos con ella.

Itachi ignorando las suplicas de sus hermanos salta, ya estando con un pie casi atravesando la barda, cuando de la nada alguien los jala hacia atrás haciendo a los tres caer al suelo del balcón, no al suelo del otro lado del balcón donde seguro estarían sus seso esparcidos por todos lados.

Ayari y Sasuke habían cerrado los ojos adoloridos, y los abren rápidamente tocándose todo el cuerpo asustados y suspiran aliviados al ver que siguen vivos y completitos. En cuanto Itachi abre los ojos asustado viendo a todos los hombres que vio al abrir la puerta rodeándolos.

Itachi vuelve a gritar como nenita haciendo que Ayari y Sasuke se den cuenta que los tienen rodeados, y al reconocer a esos hombres también gritaron como nenitas y se abrazaron asustados los tres.

- ¡Saltar por el balcón ya no parece tan mala idea! –exclaman Ayari y Sasuke, gateando asustados hacia donde esta el balcón, pero un par de los hombres los cargaron, echándoselos como costal de papas.

Ayari y Sasuke patalean al igual que Itachi que también fue cargado como costal de papas.

* * *

Se ve un gran y elegante salón que tiene piso de mármol, cortinas muy elegantes adornando los grandes ventanales de la sala. Los sillones que hay en esta están hechos de un material que hace sentir a uno que lo ensuciara posando su asqueroso trasero ahí.

Sentados en uno sillón de tres pizas están los tres hermanos Uchiha, sentados de mayor a menor empezando por la derecha. Los tres siguen vistiendo como se los llevaron del departamento y tienen sus brazos amarrados a su cuerpo con una cuerda.

- ¡Todo es su culpa! –Itachi los mira furioso. – ¡Les dije que si iban con ellos a ese desfile la prensa iba a poner la noticia en todos los diarios! –Sasuke y Ayari lo fulminan con la mirada.

- No pensé que vieran la noticia tan rápido… o por lo menos que llegaran tan rápido a Japón. –Ayari chasquea la lengua.

- ¿No recuerdas que tienen jet privado? –Itachi entrecierra la mirada.

- Lo admito, me confié y apendeje. –Ayari baja la cabeza derrotada y Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

Ambos alzan su mirada hacia la puerta al oír unos pasos acercándose, al instante los tres pelinegros muestran terror.

- Señor los tuve que amarrar como me dijo, los tres intentaron escapar. –oyen que habla un hombre tras la puerta.

- Ese Sakano, tan eficiente como siempre. –Itachi tiene ganas de llorar, lamentándose porque posean un guarro así de eficiente.

- Bien echo Sakano. –se oye decir de una voz muy conocida para los tres.

- Este es el plan. –Itachi mira a sus tres hermanos de forma cómplice. –Ayari pones la cara de sufrimiento con lágrimas y todo, suplicándole que te quite las cuerdas porque Sakano las apretó mucho. –Ayari asintió con firmeza. –él te va a desamarrar e ira a regañar a Sakano por lastimarte, así tu aprovechas para desamarrarnos… ya desamarrados Sasuke y yo nos colocaremos en cada lado de la entrada, cuando entre el viejo lo golpeamos hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

- ¿Y si lo matamos? –Sasuke se muestra preocupado, la verdad no quiere que lo metan a la cárcel, es muy sexy para estar ahí y ha odio que a los sexys y hermosos como él los violan ahí.

- Hacemos creer que se cayó por idiota y se golpeo la cabeza. –dice con firmeza Itachi y los otros dos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

La puerta se abre haciendo que los tres se preparen para seguir el plan. El primero en entrar es Sakano, el jefe de los guarros quien camina hacia Ayari y le amarra la boca con un pañuelo para después ponerle una bolsa de papel en la cara haciendo que los Uchihas ensanchen los ojos.

- Fugaku-sama ya hice lo que me pidió. –el hombre mira hacia la puerta y Fugaku entra con tranquilidad por esta.

- _(El ruco es listo)_ –Sasuke e Itachi tienen la mandíbula desencajada.

- Puedes salir Sakano… aun así quédate en la entrada y no dejes que nadie entre. –dice firme y Sakano asintió, saliendo del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de si. –Se que saben porque estoy de regreso en Japón y porque los he traído a la mansión. –Fugaku mira tétrico a sus retoños, haciendo que Itachi y Sasuke palidezcan.—Han sido unos mocosos mal criados y como su padre es mi deber castigarlos.

- Para el carro viejo, ya somos adultos… ya no nos puedes castigar. –Itachi lo mira retador, no se va a dejar mangonear por el viejo.

- Serán muy adultos, pero siguen siendo mis hijos y los reprimiré cada que sea necesario. –dice con firmeza.

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Darnos nalgadas? –Sasuke le sonríe con burla.

- Justamente eso estaba pensando para iniciar. –Fugaku saca una regla de quien sabe donde y golpea con ella su mano izquierda.

- ¿No estarás hablando enserio? –Sasuke e Itachi están pálidos, imaginándose el ser golpeados en las pompas con esa cosa.

- Me conocen y saben que yo no bromeo, además los golpes serán a nalga pelona. –Fugaku tiene expresión de psicópata.

- ¡Mami! –gritan Itachi y Sasuke, con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Señora no puede pasar! –se oye el grito de Sakano desde afuera.

- ¿Cómo de que no? Esta es mi casa y quiero ver a mis retoños… además mi sentido de madre me dice que me necesitan, así que hasta a un lado.

- _(Mi plan de entretenerla con que prepare las cosas para comer en familia mientras les doy su reprimienda no función) –_Fugaku tiene un tic nervioso mientras mira hacia la puerta con miedo.

La puerta se abre al instante y de golpe, por lo que Fugaku rápidamente aventó la regla a cualquier lugar, si su esposa lo ve con el arma lo mata.

- ¡Mis niños! –la mujer corre emocionada, hacia Itachi y Sasuke, y los abraza amorosa haciendo que el par de pelinegros suspiren aliviados, su mami siempre los salva de momentos así. –Miren cuanto han crecido, se han puesto más guapos, no cabe duda que son mis hijos. –dice con orgullo y ambos varones sonríen de forma torcida. – ¿Y Ayari-chan? ¿Dónde esta mi pequeña? –la mujer mira a todos lados.

- Ahí. –Itachi apunta con la mirada a la mujer amarrada y con una bolsa en la cabeza.

Mikoto se endereza y ve a sus tres retoños amarrados, al instante su cabeza gira como si estuviera poseída hacia atrás viendo de forma espeluznante a Fugaku que palideció.

- ¿Por qué mis retoños están amarrados?

- Es que intentaron huir. –Fugaku se rasca la mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos mientras desvía la mirada nervioso.

- ¡Sakano desamarra a mis pequeños! –ordena la mujer con firmeza.

Al instante Sakano hizo lo que les pidió.

- ¡Mira nada más mi pequeña, pareces una muñequita, tan linda! –Mikoto se acerca a Ayari y le aprieta las mejillas haciendo que Sasuke e Itachi la miren con burla. – ¿Quién es la muñequita de mamá? –pregunta como si le hablara a una bebita.

Ayari se sonrojo toda, siempre le avergüenza como la trata su madre y mira de reojo furiosa a sus dos hermanos que la miran con burla.

- ¡Mamá ya no soy una bebé! –exclama avergonzada y furiosa.

- Sigues siendo la bebé de mamá muñequita. –dice burlón Itachi.

- No se pongan celosos, que mami también tiene mimos para ustedes. –Mikoto mira a sus dos retoños que borraron toda burla en su rostro y sonríen nerviosos.

Mikoto le da un beso a Ayari en la frente haciéndola sonrojar más, ahora toma las mejillas de Sasuke y se las aprieta.

- _(Mikoto siempre los mima, por eso son unos malcriados)_—Fugaku roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Mira mi bebito, esta más lindo. –dice amorosa, apretándole más las mejillas ahora siendo él quien sus hermanos miran burlones.

- Mamá ya te he dicho que no soy lindo, soy guapo. –aclara molesto y con reproche Sasuke.

- Oh si, olvidaba que mi bebito ya es todo un hombrecito. –dice divertida y como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años que pide que le hablen como niño grande. – Mami quiere un besito de su hombrecito.

Ayari e Itachi se muerden la lengua para no soltar la carcajada y miran ansiosos como un sonrojados Sasuke gruñe molesto, saben que no se va a negar, si lo hace su madre se enojara y enserio que ella da miedo enojada. Sasuke para las trompas y le da un beso en la nariz a su madre, ella siempre quiere que sus retoños la besen ahí. Ayari e Itachi casi se les escapa la carcajada pero la pudieron retener.

- ¡Tan mono! –chilla emocionada Mikoto, besándole la frente para después dirigirse a Itachi y como a los otros dos apretarle las mejillas. –Mi principito, ha crecido y ya es todo un apuesto hombrecito. –dice melosa.

- Lo sé mami… y tu principito quiere que lo mimes. –Itachi le sonríe divertido.

Ayari y Sasuke bajan la cabeza derrotados, el cabrón de Itachi le encanta que lo mimen, darían lo que fuera por ver algún día a Itachi avergonzado ante los mimos de su madre.

Mikoto sonríe divertida y Fugaku roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Claro que si mi principito. –melosa Mikoto le da un beso en la frente y se separa de ellos no viendo como Itachi le sonríe con mofa a sus hermanos.

- ¿Papi tú no nos vas a dar cariñitos? –Itachi mira con burla a su padre y este lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Tu papi no es muy demostrativo con ustedes, le da pena. –dice divertida Mikoto y Fugaku se aclara la garganta molesto.

- Les aclaro mocosos que no estoy muy contento con ustedes… a ti Itachi te deje a cargo de Ayari y me vengo enterando que tiene novio… ¡NOVIO! –exclama furioso e Itachi sonríe nervioso mientras que Ayari roda los ojos. –Mi hija aun es una niña, no puede tener novio… tal vez en unos ochenta años más la deje salir con un chico, pero ahora no es el momento. –Mikoko y Ayari lo miran incrédulas mientras que Itachi y Sasuke asintieron estando de acuerdo con eso. –Y tu Sasuke, no solo estas aquí también permitiendo que Ayari salga con ese pervertido sino que también te divorcias y no nos dices nada, y además nos enteramos por los periódicos que eres novio de la hermana del pervertido.

- ¡Es verdad! –exclama emocionada Mikoto aplaudiendo. –Estoy preparando una comida para que inviten a los Haruno. –Sasuke y Ayari ensanchan los ojos horrorizados, mientras que Itachi sonríe burlón, sabiendo que será una comida divertida, además su papi le ayudara a el y Sasuke a joder a Kakashi.

- Mujer luego hablas de eso, los estoy regañando. –dice con fastidio Fugaku.

- Así que vayan ya por sus novios y tráiganlos aquí. –Mikoto ignorando a su esposo le sonríe amigable a sus retoños y Fugaku baja la cabeza derrotado, la conoce bien y no lo va a dejar regañarlos.

- Mamá no creo que Kakashi pueda venir, él es un hombre muy ocupado. –Ayari sonríe nerviosa y desvía su mirada.

- _(Ese tal Kakashi ya es hombre muerto)_ –Fugaku sonríe de forma macabra ya imaginándose tener el cuello de ese pervertido en sus manos e Itachi al verlo sonríe con mofa, sospechando lo que piensa.

- Mamá Sakura tampoco podrá venir, es una mujer muy ocupada y bueno ella no es mi novia aun. –Sasuke se muestra serio, ocultando su nerviosismo.

- Los traeran aquí. No estoy organizando la mejor comida en años por nada.—dice tétrica y ambos pelinegros pasan saliva con dificultad mientras asienten, la palabra de Mikoto es ley para los que la conocen enojada. – ¡Bien! –la mujer sonríe amigable. –Ya dicho, vayan por ellos, la comida no tardara en estar… y Ayari cámbiate de ropa, no te presentaras ante tu novio con la misma ropa de ayer, además esta arrugada. Yo te he inculcado para que siempre andes bien vestida y presentable. –dice con firmeza. –Sasuke e Itachi también cambiensen, ya pasan de las diez de la mañana, yo les enseñe a ser madrugadores y a no andar en pijama a estas horas de la mañana… como a Ayari les inculque el buen vestir

- Si mamá. –dicen los tres suspirando resignados.

* * *

- ¡¿Te beso?

Sakura que esta acostada en su cama, teniendo el teléfono en mano lo alejo un poco de su oreja ante el grito que dio su amiga. Un gran sonrojo adorna sus mejillas y una sonrisa bobalicona adorna sus labios.

- Si. –Sakura lleva el teléfono a su oreja nuevamente. – ¡Hay Ino fue tan lindo! ¡Enserio que pareció mágico! ¡Jamás me había sentido así ante un beso!... ¡Me siento como una adolescente! –dice emocionada y aparta nuevamente el teléfono de su oreja al oír el chillido de emoción de su amiga.

- ¿Te estás enamorando? –pregunta emocionada.

- No lo sé. –susurra más avergonzada. –Solo sé que me hace sentir cosas que con nadie había sentido… y ese beso, fue tan mágico, tan hermoso.

- ¡Kya…! –chilla emocionada y Sakura sintió que quedaría sorda. –Dime, ¿ni el tomate podrido te hacia sentir lo que te hace sentir Sasuke-kun con un beso?

- No… ni con Sasori me sentía así.

- ¡Si! ¡Estás enamorada! –afirma más emocionada.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Es obvio frentona, te lo dice una experta. –Sakura se contuvo las ganas de decirle que si es una experta ¿cómo es que no tiene novio ahora? Porque sabe que si lo hace le va a llegar una fuerte regañiza. –Y déjame decirte que Sasuke-kun tiene mi aprobación para ser tu novio. –dice soñadora y Sakura sonríe nerviosa.

La puerta es tocada con suavidad un par de veces haciendo que la peli-rosa voltee a esta.

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Kurenai.

- Señorita la busca el joven Uchiha.

- Gracias Kurenai, ahorita bajo… por favor ofrécele algo de tomar.

Kurenai asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Oí bien? –exclama emocionada la rubia al otro lado del teléfono. –Sasuke-kun llego a verte y seguro lleva un ramo de rosas. –exclama emocionada y Sakura siente su rostro arder con más intensidad al imaginarse a Sasuke con ramo de rosas.

- Ino te dejo…

- Entiendo frentona. No hagas esperar mucho a ese Dios griego y cuando se vaya me cuentas. –dice emocionada.

* * *

Kakashi esta haciendo lagartijas en el piso de su habitación. Solo usa una mano y la otra la tiene tras su espalda. Su cuerpo esta perlado en sudor y solo lleva puesto un pantalón deportivo.

A la mente del peli-plata vino la imagen del rostro de Ayari con expresión molesta ante sus celos hacia Anko, sacándole una leve sonrisa.

- _(Es tan mona)_ –piensa divertido.

La puerta es tocada levemente un par de veces haciendo que alce la mirada.

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Kurenai, que al ver a Kakashi así, con el torso desnudo, sudado y agitado, poniéndose de pie la hizo sonrojar. Kakashi al notarlo sonríe divertido mientras toma la pequeña toalla que esta en la cama para limpiarse el sudor de la cara.

- Cierra la boca Kurenai, se te va a meter una mosca. –dice con mofa haciendo sonrojar más a la mujer que se muestra indignada.

- Ególatra… te recuerdo que tengo marido. –la mujer cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¿Y aun así te embobas al ver a este hermoso hombre? –Kakashi la mira como si fuera la peor de las mujeres provocando que la mujer lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Cállate patán… la señorita Uchiha te busca. –dice cortante.

- ¿Ayari? –Kakashi se muestra sorprendido, no hace poco la acaba de ir a dejar a su casa, pensó que no se verían hasta más tarde como habían quedado.

- Si… ¿dime? ¿es tu novia? –Kurenai mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante, sabiendo la respuesta.

- Si… ¿a que es linda? –dice divertido y la pelinegra desencaja la mandíbula, su esposo le había comentado que Kakashi tenia novia pero pensó que mentía, además es la primea vez que oye al peli-plata decirle linda a una chica que no sea Sakura y además poniendo esa mirada.

* * *

Ayari y Sasuke están sentados en uno de los sillones del gran salón principal de la mansión Haruno. A ambos se les ve nerviosos, como si fueran a profesar amor eterno o algo por el estilo. Cada uno sostiene una taza de te, ante lo nerviosos que están solo el liquido les pasa por la garganta.

Sasuke lleva puesto unos jeans de color negro, una playera levemente ceñida de mangas tres cuartos de color roja, y unos tenis. En cuanto la pelinegra lleva puesto unos jeans azules, una blusa de mangas largas, y la manga derecha es caída, dejando al descubierto su hombro, su cabello lo lleva trenzado hacia un lado dejando caer algunos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas, para finalizar unas zapatillas color blancas como la blusa.

- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa mocosa? –Sasuke la mira con mofa.

- No soy la única. –Ayari afila su mirada.

Ambos se fulminan con la mirada, pero después suspiran con pesadez mostrando resignación.

- ¡Joder! ¡Si quería tener algo con Sakura se ira al caño cuando conozca a mis padres seguro se va a asustar!… quería enamorarla y ya luego presentárselos para que aguante. –Sasuke se agita el cabello con desesperación.

- Sino se asusta te deja por mimado. –Ayari lo mira con burla, pero borra su expresión burlona y una decaída la remplaza. –Kakashi me ha visto como una chica de carácter fuerte y ahora va ver como me miman mis padres…

- Si, oirá como mamá te llama muñequita y padre princesita. –Sasuke la mira burlón y Ayari afila la mirada.

- Será una larga tarde. –dicen ambos resignados.

Unos pasos hicieron que ambos alcen la mirada viendo a Sakura entrar. Sasuke al verla quedo anonadado, ya se acostumbro, siente que cada que la ve se vuelve más hermosa.

La peli-rosa lleva puesto unos jeans ceñidos de color celeste; un blusón que llega a mediación de los glúteos, es de color rosa y tiene mangas tres cuartos; su cabello lo lleva suelto y para finalizar unas zapatillas blancas.

Sasuke al instante se puso de pie y camino hacia ella. Ayari mira a todos lados, sintiéndose incomoda y asqueada, la atmosfera de pronto se volvió de lo mas cursi y sintió que prácticamente sobra ahí.

- Hola. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida.

- Hola. –Sakura le sonríe amigable mostrando un sonrojo en sus mejillas que a la vista de Sasuke es de lo más encantador.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron viendo como unos pendejos enamorados, según las palabras de Ayari que es lo que piensa a verlos.

- Sasuke ya dile. –dice con fastidio y ambos la fulminan con la mirada por romper lo mágico del momento.

- Sakura vine a hacerte una invitación. –Sasuke agradece ser bueno ocultando emociones o ahora estaría sonrojado, jugando con sus dedos y nervioso. – ¿Podemos ir a otro lado? No quiero hacer la invitación estando Ayari aquí.

- Gracias… enserio gracias. –Ayari lo mira con profundo agradecimiento, no quería estar más tiempo presente entre esos dos y su aura melosa, le daba asco.

- ¿Vienes a buscar a mi hermano? –Sakura mira curiosa a la pelinegra y esta asintió. –entiendo… Sasuke-kun, pasemos al jardín. –Sasuke asintió de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

Kakashi algo aflojerado va bajando las escaleras. Su cabello esta mojado, ya que se dio una rápida ducha antes de ir con Ayari, no la quiere recibir sudado y seguramente apestoso. La vanidad ante todo.

El peli-plata lleva puestos unos jeans azules; una playera ceñida de color verde, de cuello recto y algo largo, encima lleva una chamarra de mezclilla que le llega a la mitad de la espalda; para finalizar unos tenis negros.

El peli-plata llego al final de las escaleras y se encamino al salón, adentrándose en este, viendo a su novia sentada en el sillón.

- ¿Te traigo tan loca que no soportas ya estar sin mí? –pregunta burlón.

- Solo vengo a hacerte una invitación porque me vi obligada a hacerla. –dice seria mirándolo de forma penetrante, agradeciendo ser buena para controlar su sonrojo.

Kakashi alzo ambas cejas extrañado, y camino hacia ella sentándose en el sillón de enfrente. Le sonrío cerrando sus ojos y apunto sus piernas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te la mame ahorita? –pregunta incrédula y Kakashi sin borrar su sonrisa divertida niega, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

- Siéntate en mis piernas Koneko-chan. –dice juguetón.

Ayari se sonroja, agradeciendo que él tenga los ojos cerrados y se pone de pie, camina hacia él y le da la espalda, sentándose en sus piernas, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hizo ensancha los ojos.

- _(¿Por qué cojones le hice caso y me senté en sus piernas solo porque lo pidió?)_ –la frente de la pelinegra se sombrea de negro.

Kakashi poso sus manos en la cintura de ella y abrió los ojos, ese hombro descubierto llama completamente su atención, se ve tan sexy. No aguantándose las ganas se inclino y comenzó a repartir besos en él haciéndola sonrojar.

- Kakashi tengo algo que decirte. –dice seria.

- ¿Estas embarazada?—pregunta juguetón. –En fin, ya se que me querías amarrar, casémonos mañana y pongámosle Kakashi junior si es niño y Ayari juniar si es niña. –dice falsamente resignado, sin dejar de besarle el hombro.

- No digas eso ni de broma. –Ayari sintió un escalofrió ante la sola idea de estar embarazada y Kakashi mostro más diversión en sus ojos.

- Es que como te vi tan seria me imagine que eso dirías, así pasa en las novelas. –su tono juguetón no se quita y Ayari alza más sus cejas, anda muy cariñoso y muy bromista.

- ¿Andas de buen humor?

- Si.

La pelinegra suspira con pesadez intentando darse valor.

- Mis padres llegaron a Japón.

- Aja. –dice sin mucho interés, ese hombro ocupa toda su atención, el sentir la suavidad de la piel y el aroma de ella es esquicito.

- Se enteraron de nuestra relación gracias a los diarios.

- Entiendo.

- Y mamá preparo una comida para hoy porque quiere conocerte.

Kakashi deja de besarle el hombro y alza la mirada viendo que Ayari lo mira de reojo.

- Sino quieres ir, esta bien, la verdad no es buena idea que vayas, están locos, y dan miedo… tu solo di que no y yo le digo a mamá que saliste de viaje o a ver que me invento. Yo cumplí con avisarte y seguro no me hará nada mi mamá. Porque enserio esa mujer da much…

- Suena divertido. –Kakashi sonríe haciendo que sus ojos se cierren y Ayari lo mira incrédula.—Me da curiosidad por conocer tus padres Koneko-chan.

- ¿Estás seguro? –Ayari lo mira como si le hubiera dicho que terminen con la relación y Kakashi se contuvo las ganas de reír al notar miedo en su tono de voz.

- Segurísimo.

- Mira aun tienes oportunidad de negarte y si me dejas aconsejarte: es mejor que no vayas. –Ayari lo mira como si estuviera viendo a un asesino que esta por declararse culpable.

- Iré… ahora que me dices eso me da más curiosidad.—Ayari baja la cabeza derrotada.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke van caminando por el jardín lleno de hermosas rosas de todos colores.

- Lindo jardín. –Sasuke mira distraído las flores, la verdad no sabe como decírselo, siente que le va a pedir matrimonio.

- Si… Azuma-san lo cuida muy bien. –Sakura sonríe levemente, pero al ver las flores se sonrojo por lo que dijo Ino, la verdad se decepciono un poco porque Sasuke no haya llegado con flores. –Mencionaste que venias a hacerme una invitación. –la peli-rosa lo mira curiosa no notando como se tensaba.

- Veras. –Sasuke se rasca su mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos. –Mis padres regresaron a japon, y mi madre esta preparando una comida para hoy. –Sakura lo escucha atento. –Ella supo que fui al desfile contigo y te invito a comer con nosotros… sino quieres ir entiendo, la verdad mi madre esta algo loca y es muy extraña…

- Iré. –Sakura pasando la sorpresa le sonríe amigable y Sasuke la mira incrédulo.

- ¿Segura? La verdad no exagero, mi madre suele dejar traumados a muchos y mi padre, bueno el viejo esta loco, además…

- ¿No quieres que vaya? –Sakura lo mira curiosa, pensando que se avergüenza de ella, por lo que oculta lo que eso la deprime, pero siente una opresión en el pecho.

- ¡Claro que quiero! –exclama alterado para luego suspirar con pesadez. –Es un placer que mi familia te conozca. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida, agradeciendo que su sacrosanta madre le haya enseñado con esmero a ser un caballero y saber cautivar una dama con palabras.

Sakura se sonrojo más al oír sus palabras y Sasuke al verla así ya no se contuvo, la tomo de la barbilla y acerco su rostro al de ella. Sakura al ver su acción se relame los labios sintiéndose ansiosa por volver a ser besada por él, ante esa acción hizo que Sasuke tenga más ganas de besarla.

- He deseado volver hacer esto. –susurra rosando sus labios.

- Yo también. –susurra la peli-rosa cerrando sus ojos.

Sasuke cierra sus ojos también y une sus labios con los de ella, en un beso tierno, pero apasionado. Sakura llevo sus manos a los hombros de él al sentir que las piernas le tiemblan, temiendo caer sino lo hace.

Sasuke movió sus labios sobre los de ella, sintiendo a ella también mover los suyos. El pelinegro tomo el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos y ella hizo lo mismo con el superior de él.

Ambos se deleitan con el sabor del otro, con la suavidad de sus labios y con el aroma del otro. Se estuvieron besando por varios minutos hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse, aun así ninguno abrió sus ojos y mantuvieron sus frentes pegadas.

- Por cierto; mamá también quiere conocer a Kakashi. –dice con algo de desagrado y Sakura abre los ojos sorprendida, ahora entiende porque Ayari esta ahí buscando a Kakashi.

**Continuará**

**sinceramente ame y me diverti escribiendo la escena dl sueño de itachi y del como intentan huir de los guarros, jajajja la de mikoto mimando a sus retoños la vdd la escribi con sonrisa bobalicona jajaja**

**lamento la demora u.u**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**

**KRSS**


	16. Una tarde con los Uchiha

**Una tarde con los Uchiha**

Sasori esta acostado boca arriba en la cama de su habitación en el departamento que tuvo que comprar.

El pelirrojo tiene el brazo derecho sobre su frente y sus ojos están cerrados. Al oír timbrar su celular estira su mano hacia el buro, tomándolo de ahí y lo coloca frente a su rostro al momento que abre los ojos para ver la pantalla.

- El maldito viejo ya se había tardado. –el pelirrojo chasquea la lengua y contesta la llamada poniendo el celular frente al oído.

- ¿Por qué tú esposa fue al desfile con Uchiha Sasuke y no contigo que se supone eres su esposo?

Sasori roda los ojos con fastidio al ser saludado así.

- Ya no es mi esposa, nos divorciamos y antes de que digas algo más, arreglare esto, ella espera un hijo mío y ese caprichito se le va a pasar, pronto estará nuevamente conmigo.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, Ayari y Kakash están sentados en los sillones del salón principal de la mansión Uchiha. Ambo Haruno miran curiosos los alrededores, aunque Kakashi de forma más disimulada, la verdad la mansión de los Uchiha es más grandes que la de ellos.

Unos pasos hacen que todos miren hacia la entrada viendo por ella entrar a Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi, Sakura mostro admiración al ver lo hermosa que es la mujer y se sintió algo cohibida al toparse con la mirada seria de Fugaku.

- _(Oh… ya veo de quien saco lo hermosa Ayari, porque es seguro que del papá no)_ –Kakashi sonríe divertido y amplia su sonrisa al ver la mirada asesina del padre, teniendo al par de hermanos celosos se imagino que el padre seria peor.

Los cuatro al instante se pusieron de pie mientras los tres que van entrando se acercan a ellos. Sasuke se aclaro la garganta dispuesto a empezar con las presentaciones.

- Sakura ellos son mis padres: Uchiha Fugaku. –Sakura hizo una leve inclinación en forma de saludo y Fugaku asintió levemente con la cabeza. –Uchiha Mikoto.

Sakura esta por hacer una leve inclinación hacia la pelinegra, pero esta la tomo de las manos y le sonrío amigable, poniéndola nerviosa. La pelinegra abrió los ojos que la sonrisa le cerro y mostro sorpresa al ver los ojos de la peli-rosa, sorpresa que no duro mucho ya que su sonrisa amigable regreso.

- ¡Es un gusto conocerte Sakura-chan, desde que te vi en los diarios con mi bebito ansié conocerte en persona!

Sasuke se sonrojo por como lo llamo su madre enfrente de Sakura. En cuanto Kakashi, Ayari e Itachi sonrieron burlones.

- El placer es todo mío Uchiha-san. –Sakura le sonríe amigable haciendo que Mikoto chille emocionada provocando que los varones y Ayari se tapen los oídos.

- ¡Eres tan linda! –exclama emocionada. –Y solo llámame Mikoto, Sakura-chan. Estamos en confianza, además pronto seremos familia. –Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojaron al más no poder.

- _(¡Sorprendente! Mamá la aprobó solo con verla)_—Itachi y Ayari se muestran sorprendidos.

- _(¿Sasuke se sonrojo?)_—Fugaku ensancha los ojos sorprendido al ver a su retoño sonrojarse por una chica.

- ¡Mamá ya te dije que no somos novios! –exclama avergonzado Sasuke.

- Tú debes ser Kakashi-kun. –Mikoto ignora a su hijo y suelta las manos de Sakura para tomar las de Kakashi y mirarlo encantada activando los celos de cierto estreñido Uchiha, esposo de la pelinegra.

- Así es Mikoto-san… ¿puedo llamarla así? –dice galante haciendo chillar emocionada a la pelinegra.

Ayari, Sasuke e Itachi entrecierran la mirada hacia Kakashi, Sakura sonríe nerviosa al ver que su hermano usa sus encantos y Fugaku desea cometer asesinato ahí, sin importar que sus retoños lo vean perdiendo el control.

- Mejor llámame suegra, Kakashi-kun, después de todo eres el novio de mi muñequita y pronto su esposo. –dice emocionada ya imaginando crear nietos de cabello plata y ojos grises.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡ –exclaman alterados los varones Uchiha.

- ¡Mamá! –exclama avergonzada Ayari.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver ese pervertido se casa con mi princesa! –dice firme Fugaku, tomando la mano libre de su esposa y jalándola hacia él, apartándola del pervertido y mira con instintos asesinos al peli-plata que solo sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Sakura marca su sonrisa nerviosa y los varones Uchiha asintieron dándole la razón a su padre.

- Unirte a un Uchiha ni en tus mejores sueños Haruno. –Itachi lo mira altanero, Sasuke no dice nada, no va a ofender al hermano de Sakura frente a ella, luego se puede enojar con él, por eso lo hará cuando la peli-rosa no esta presente.

- Pero si ya hasta estamos planeando como ponerle a nuestros hijos. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo y los varones Uchiha ensanchan los ojos mientras Ayari lo fulmina con la mirada. –Incluso ya planeamos que nos casaremos a la orilla del mar. –Kakashi pone una mirada heroica aumentando la furia de los varones.

- ¡Dije que sobre mi cadáver te casas con mi princesa! –exclama firme Fugaku.

- Suegro, no se sorprenda si un día lo mato. –Kakashi le sonríe de forma socarrona y Mikoto sonríe divertida.

- ¡No me llames suegro, estúpido! –Fugaku esta por echársele encima para molerlo a golpes, pero su esposa lo aventó haciendo que bese el piso.

Los Uchiha miran con lastima a su padre, quedo patético ante su enemigo del día, eso es humillante. Sakura tiene una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Kakashi-kun tienes mi bendición para que te cases con mi muñequita. –Mikoto toma sus manos entre las suyas y lo mira admirada.

- ¡Mamá! –Ayari desea ser tragada por la tierra.

- Gracias suegra, es un honor contar con su apoyo. –Kakashi el sonríe amigable.

- ¡Kakashi! –Ayari fulmina con la mirada al mencionado y este solo le sonríe de forma socarrona, dejando ver que lo esta disfrutando.

- No le temes a mis hijos mucho menos a mi marido, quedas perfecto en esta familia al igual que tu pequeña hermana. –dice más admirada la pelinegra, ahora tomando la mano de Sakura también para uniera a la que tiene con la de Kakashi.

- ¡Mamá! –exclaman avergonzados Sasuke y Ayari.

- _(Sabia que mi mami nos traicionaría, y no nos apoyaría en deshacerse del espantapájaros pervertidos… ella ha escogido el lado oscuro)_—Itachi mira el horizonte con tristeza mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos dando la imagen de héroe triste.

Fugaku fulmina con la mirada a Kakashi, le abra ganado la batalla pero no la guerra. Sakura esta más sonrojada y tiene la nuca llena de gotas de sudor, Kakashi por otro lado no borra u sonrisa, dejando ver que el condenado esta disfrutando esto. Y Mikoto mira a ambos Haruno emocionada.

* * *

Tomando el te en el salón están Sasuke y Sakura sentados en el mismo sillón que Kakashi y Ayari. En el sillón de enfrente están los demás, así Fugaku tiene más comodidad en fulminar con la mirada a Kakashi que de lo más tranquilo bebe un poco de te.

- Fugaku ¿por qué no te llevas a los chicos a jugar algo de golf contigo? –Mikoto lo mira curiosa. –Así los chicos y tú conocen mejor a Kakashi-kun que pronto será de la familia. –Mikoto sonríe amigable a Kakashi y este le sonríe de la misma forma.

- _(Mamá ya dio por sentado que nos casaremos)_—Ayari baja la cabeza derrotada.

- _(Mamá ya dio por sentado casarla con el espantapájaros, y cuando ella quiere algo lo consigue porque lo consigue… ¡No quiero ser cuñado de ese pervertido!)_ –Itachi fulmina con la mirada a Kakashi como si él tuviera la culpa de sus desgracias.

Sasuke solo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y Fugaku afilo más su mirada hacia Kakashi, pero luego una sonrisa macaba adorno sus labios.

- Claro. Estaré encantado de jugar algo de golf al estilo Uchiha con Kakashi. –Fugaku puso una mirada que le da mala espina a cualquiera, razón por la que sus dos hijos sonrieron traviesos.— ¡Vamos! –Fugaku se puso de pie siendo secundado por sus dos hijos.

- _(¿Golf al estilo Uchiha?)_—Sakura y Kakashi alzan ambas cejas sin entender que diferencia eso del golf normal.

Kakashi esta por ponerse de pie, pero al sentir su mano ser presionada voltea a esta viendo la pequeña mano de Ayari sosteniéndosela, alza la mirada y nota como esta lo mira de forma penetrante, por lo que él sonrío levemente.

- Estaré bien. –susurra solo para que ella lo oiga y Ayari frunce el seño justo cuando sus mejillas se sonrosan haciéndola ver más encantadora a los ojos de Kakashi.

- _(¡La mocosa/ mi princesa se sonrojo por una puta sonrisa!)_ –Fugaku e Itachi ensanchan los ojos horrorizados.

Sasuke frunció el seño, Sakura alzo ambas cejas y Mikoto al pasarle la sorpresa sonrío enternecida.

- _(No solo mi princesa muestra preocupación por ese pedófilo, sino también se sonroja… debo deshacerme de él cuanto antes)_ –los ojos de Fufaku muestran decisión y firmeza. –Vámonos. –repite entre dientes nuevamente Fugaku mirando especialmente a Kakashi.

El peli-plata se inclino dándole un beso de pico en los labios a la pelinegra que entrecierra la mirada notando como él le sonríe travieso.

- ¡Ah! –Fugaku lo apunta estupefacto y rojo de la furia, esta por echársele encima para matarlo, pero Itachi lo toma del cuello del saco y se lo lleva a rastras de ahí, no va a dejar que su padre cometa una locura, ahí esta la aliada más peligrosa de Kakashi, y si su padre le hace algo, su madre sacara las garras y lo va a privar de la diversión que se avecina.

Mikoto mira enternecida la acción, un aura brillante la rodea, sus ojos tornan forma de estrellas y su cuerpo desprende corazoncitos.

Kakashi se puso de pie a la par de Sasuke, solo que este último se volteo hacia Sakura, detalle que no paso desapercibido para Kakashi que lo miro de reojo.

- ¿No te molesta que te deje por un momento?

- Claro que no Sasuke-kun, además no estaré sola; Ayari y Mikoto-san estarán conmigo. –Sakura le dedica una amigable sonrisa.

- Si hijo, vete tranquilo que esta en buenas manos. –Mikoto le sonríe enternecida con su hijo, jamás lo había visto tan detallista con una mujer, ni siquiera con Karin fue así.

Sasuke asintió y se inclino hacia Sakura. Kakashi ensancho los ojos, sabe lo que el maldito va hacer, y no puede evitarlo, si lo hace se le bajaran puntos con su aliada numero uno, ósea Mikoto y eso no le conviene en una casa llena de enemigos.

Sasuke posa sus labios sobre los labios de una sonrojada Sakura y le da un suave beso, para al separarse mirar con mofa a Kakashi, si el cabrón besa a su hermana frente a él, él va a besar a la hermana de él en sus narices.

Kakashi afilo su mirada hacia Sasuke, sabe porque el canijo lo hizo. Ahora ambos se miran de forma retadora.

- ¿No que aun no son novios? –Ayari entrecierra la mirada hacia su hermano.

- Tú lo dijiste, aun. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida y camina hacia la puerta donde lo espera Itachi quien alza su pulgar en son de aprobación y su padre lo mira con orgullo.

- _(Maldito, me la aplicaste bien y bonito)_ –Kakashi mostrándose despreocupado camina hacia la puerta donde lo esperan las personas que en este momento tienen más ganas de matarlos.

- ¡Son tan tiernos mis hijos! –Mikoto suspira soñadora.

Ayari mira de reojo a Sakura quien tiene una mano en el pecho sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza y su cara esta toda roja, el haber oído ese aun la emociono de una forma sorprendente, pero luego suspira con pesadez.

- Ese beso… tengo la sensación de que fui usada con ese beso solo para joder a mi hermano. –la frente de la peli-rosa se sombrea de negro.

- No te quejes que tu hermano me uso para lo mismo y yo odio que me usen. –Ayari entrecierra más la mirada y su frente también se sombreo de negro.

- Sakura-chan. –Mikoto mira y le sonríe a la mencionada que la mira curiosa. – ¿Te interesaría practicar conmigo uno de mis hobby favoritos?—pregunta con emoción y Ayari se estremeció a la vez que palidece.

- Estaría encantada. –Sakura le sonríe amigable y Mikoto chilla emocionada.

- Am… creo que iré con papá y los demás… no quiero que cometan asesinato en la casa. –Ayari esta por ponerse de pie pero se sienta al ver la afilada mirada de su madre, esa mirada enserio que le da miedo y Sakura muestra incredulidad, no pensó que esa amigable mujer poseyera esa mirada tan espeluznante.

- Deja que los hombres convivan muñequita… tú vas a divertirte con nosotros.

El tono de voz de la mujer sigue siendo amable, pero Ayari que la conoce bien puede distinguir la amenaza en él, razón por la que un tic nervioso se instalo en su ceja derecha.

* * *

Kakashi esta de pie, sosteniendo en mango de un palo de golf que coloca sobre su hombro y silba impresionado al ver el gran campo de golf que hay en la mansión.

A su derecha están Sasuke e Itachi quien sostienen un palo de golf también recargándolo sobre sus hombros. A ambos se les ve aburridos.

En cuanto Fugaku sonrío de forma torcida, sintiéndose que presume su juguete favorito a un estúpido que le pretende robar su princesa.

- Empecemos del más anciano al más joven. –dice Sasuke con indiferencia y su padre lo fulmina con la mirada mientras toma con fuerza el mango de su palo y Sasuke hace lo mismo.

- Caballeros paren esos ánimos que el juego comienza… la pelea de palos será más de rato cuando las cosas se calienten más. –Itachi se pone en medio de ambos y les habla con calma haciendo que ambos aspiren un par de veces para calmarse.

- _(¿Pelea de palos?)_ –Kakashi alza ambas cejas, algo le dice que esto no va a ser un juego normal.

- Hmn… empezare yo. –Fugaku se coloca donde va a golpear la pelota y al instante un sirviente se acerca para acomodar la bola.

- Vemos como Fugaku se concentra. –Itachi toma el mango del palo como micrófono haciendo que a Sasuke le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que Fugaku mientras que Kakashi sonríe divertido. –ahora nuestro jugador esta ondeando el palo dándole el balance correcto para golpear la bola con la fuerza suficiente…

- ¡¿Puedes callarte? ¡No me dejas concentrarme! –grita furioso Fugaku.

- Pero le quería hacer de emoción. –Itachi lo mira indignado.

- ¡Solo cállate! –ordena furioso e Itachi suspira resignado, le estaba gustando hacerla de presentador.

Fugaku aspira y se concentra para tirar. Y tira, haciendo que la bola se eleve y al caer lo haga cerca del primer hoyo.

Kakashi e Itachi silban con falsa impresión mientras que Sasuke se mantiene tranquilo. El Uchiha mayor voltea hacia Kakashi mirándolo con superioridad y sonriendo de forma torcida.

- ¿Quién sigue? –Sasuke mira a los otros dos con aburrimiento, ya que ambos tienen la misma edad.

- Naci el nueve de junio.

- Quince de septiembre. –dice con aburrimiento Kakashi e Itachi ensancha los ojos.

- (S_oy mayor que el espantapájaros)_ –Itachi baja la cabeza derrotado al verse como el segundo ruco de ahí y Kakashi le sonríe de forma socarrona.

Itachi toma su lugar mientras los demás lo miran y el sirviente acomoda nueva bola. El Uchiha sin necesidad de concentrase pega la bola haciendo que esta se eleve y caiga en el hoyo. Fugaku ensancha los ojos, su hijo le gano la primera partida.

- Superen eso. –Itachi les sonríe con burla haciendo que Fugaku lo fulmine con la mirada.

Kakashi de forma perezosa camina hacia donde tiene que lanzar la bola y el sirviente le pone una nueva bola.

Kakashi la golpea con el palo de golf y la bola cayo también en el hoyo haciendo que Fugaku ensanche nuevamente los ojos, no solo su hijo le gano sino también ese petardo que le quiere robar su princesa, eso lo humilla más.

Itachi sonrío divertido, sabiendo que se acerca la diversión y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¡No entro! –exclama furioso Fugaku cuando Kakashi se acerca a ellos y este alza ambas cejas mirando a su suegro como si estuviera ciego.

- Si entro suegro… si gusta podemos ir a checar. –dice aflojerado.

- ¡Que no me digas suegro idiota!... ¡Y no entro¡ ¡es mi casa, son mis palos y mis bolas, si digo que no entro no entro! –dice firme.

Kakashi alza ambas cejas, su suegro se esta portando como un niño berrinchudo. Sasuke la verdad sintió pena ajena e Itachi sonríe con burla.

- Vale, no entro. –Kakashi se muestra más aburrido y le da por su lado.

- ¡No me des por mi lado! –exclama furioso y Kakashi alza más sus cejas.

- La pelea de palos empezara más rápido de lo que pensé y sin darte oportunidad de tirar. –Itachi le codea las costillas divertido a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Un Uchiha no le gusta admitir que va perdiendo. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia pero una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro.

* * *

Ayari esta de pie frente un espejo de cuerpo completo. La pelinegra tiene la frente sombreada y un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha al ver su reflejo en el espejo, al ver que lleva de esos calzones grandotes que solían usar las mujeres en la edad media y un corcel que su madre le esta ajustando desde atrás, la pelinegra siente que pronto no podrá respirar si su madre le sigue apretando el corcel.

- ¡Woo! ¡Este vestido esta hermoso! –exclama maravillada Sakura que sostiene una gran vestido rosa pastel con blanco estilo victoriano. –Parece como esos que se usaban en la edad media. –dice emocionada y maravillada.

- ¿Verdad? –Mikoto la mira de reojo mientras apoya su pie derecho en la espalda de su hija para poder jalar con mas fuerza los listones sacándole un gemido de dolor a Ayari que se pone casi morada y se balance hacia adelante. –Afírmate Ayari, que tengo que jalar más. –Ordena la mujer y Ayari ensancha los ojos horrorizada, a este paso su madre le va a sacar los órganos.

- Esto es divertido, siento que juego a vestir a una muñeca de mi tamaño. –un aura brillante rodea a Sakura y Mikoto la voltea a ver emocionada.

- ¿Verdad que si?... al fin conozco a alguien que me entiende, ni Ayari lo hace… saco el carácter de sus hermanos y padre. Tan amargados. –dice con decepción. –Pero me alegra que mi nuera comparta mismos gustos. –dice más emocionada y Sakura se sonroja toda.

- Ojala tenga una hija, me gustaría también comprarle vestidos así de lindos y ponérselos. –dice emocionada, llevando una de sus manos a su vientre y Mikoto al verla sonrío enternecida.

- _(No, pobre niña… la verdad no le deseo este mal a nadie)_ –Ayari siente pena por esa pobre criatura que aun no llega al mundo.

- Antes de que naciera Ayari también deseaba una niña para vestirla como muñequita, y que fuera tan linda como mi Ayari, pero lamentablemente tenia puros varones. –dice con decepción. –Cuando esperaba a Sasuke estaba segura que seria niña, así que compre pura ropita de niña, pero fue varoncito, así que me resigne a vestirlo como princesita. –Ayari y Sakura ensanchan los ojos sorprendidas, la pelinegra no sabia esto y una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro. –Se veía tan mono mi Sasuke, yo lo seguía vistiendo así sin importar que Fugaku me regañara e Itachi pensó que tenia una hermanita, era tan pequeño mi Itachi que al verla siempre vestido así la sobreprotegía mucho pensando que era niña. –Ayari se contuvo las ganas de reír al igual que Sakura. –Entonces cuando Sasukito entro a la guardería, le dio calor llevar ese pomposo vestido y se lo quito revelando a todos que en verdad es varoncito, Itachi quedo tan impresionado como sus compañeritos los cuales muchos estaban enamoradillos de esa linda "niña"… ante las burlas de sus compañeros Itachi lo saco de ahí y me reclamo por hacerlo pasar por niña. –dice divertida. –Desde ahí Sasukito ya no quiso que lo vista así. –dice deprimida. –antes me dejaba porque no sabia la diferencia, pero creo que las burlas de sus compañeritos no le gustaron y se dio cuenta que los varoncitos no deben usar esa ropita… así que Fugaku me obligo a cambiarlo de guardería, alegando que por mi culpa se burlaban de mi retoño. –dice más deprimida. –Lo bueno es que nació Ayari y con ella cumplí todas mis fantasías de vestirla con trajes lindos… y su padre en vez de enojarse se quedaba embobado viéndola, desde que nació la mira como la niña de sus ojos. –dice divertida.

- _(Sinceramente compadezco a Sasuke, si yo estoy traumada porque siempre me vistan así ahora él siendo niño seguro quedo marcado de por vida)_ –Ayari niega divertida. –Mamá eso que le hiciste a Sasuke le pudo provocar un trauma. –Ayari la mira divertida y Sakura sonríe nerviosa.

- Eso mismo me dijo tu padre pero no entiendo porque, si se veía bien mono. –Mikoto la mira a través del espejo curiosa y Ayari roda los ojos mientras que Sakura marca más su sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Quieren ver las fotos de Sasukito cuando lo vestía así? –dice emocionada. –A él no le gusta que las enseñe, de hecho las odia tanto que desea encontrarlas para quemarlas, pero las escondo bien. –dice triunfante.

- Ancio verlas. –Ayari sonríe divertida y Sakura desea verlas, la verdad le dio curiosidad.

- Se las enseñare cuando terminemos contigo muñequita. –Mikoto mira melosa a Ayari que se le sombreo la frente de negro. –Desde que compre este vestido cuando estuvimos en Londres me imagine como se te vería. –dice emocionada.

- Seguro parecerás una muñeca de porcelana. –Sakura le sonríe amigable y Mikoto chilla emocionada.

- Vamos Sakura-chan, ayúdame a ponerle la crinolina. –exclama más emocionada y Sakura sintió mostrándose ansiosa.

- _(¡Genial! Ahora no solo soy la muñeca de mamá, sino también la muñeca de Sakura)_ –Ayari lloro internamente, deseando que la tortura acabe pronto.

* * *

En el campo de golf se ve a un agitado, sudado y despeinado Kakashi sostener el palo de golf con ambas manos, como si fuera una espada. Frente a él están los Uchihas en las mismas condiciones, solo que al ser tres contra uno se ven menos cansados.

- ¡Ataquen! –es el grito de guerra de Fugaku que con espada en manos, digo palo de golf corre hacia Kakashi dispuesto a seguir con el ataque con sus dos hijos imitándolo, solo que a diferencia de él ellos no tienen expresión de soldados que están por matar al enemigo, no, ellos muestran completa satisfacción.

Kakashi al verlos venir a él dispuestos a atacarlo nuevamente suspira con pesadez, esperando que llegue y defenderse para que no lo maten, o por lo menos no lo dejen en estado vegetativo por haberlo golpeado fuerte en la cabeza.

- _(Se le ha quitado lo divertido a esto. Ellos en verdad quieren matarme… creo que debí haberme quedado con las mujeres)_ –el peli-plata se le sombrea la frente de negro.

* * *

Mikoto esta sentada en uno de los sillones del salón, a cada uno de sus lados están las dos chicas. Ayari trae puesto ese vestido estilo victoriano color rosa pastel con blanco, una gargantilla del mismo color echa con tela amarrada en el cuello, y el escote del vestido deja ver parte de sus senos que se ven más grandes debido a lo apretado del corcel. Trae el mismo peinado de la trenza a un lado, pero encima trae una especie de gorrito de tela como solían usar en esa época.

- _(Este vestido pesa, no aguanto el corcel… muero por quitármelo, pero mamá no me deja)_ –Ayari llora internamente.

- La próxima vez traeré un vestido para ti Sakura-chan… ¡o mejor aun! ¡Mañana iremos de compras las tres juntas! –exclama emocionada Mikoto y Ayari palideció.

- ¡Estaré encantada! –exclama emocionada.

- _(¡No! ¡De compras con ellas dos no!... estoy segura que alguien haya arriba me odia)_ –Ayari baja la cabeza derrotada, ir de compras con su madre es la muerte y ahora el karma le ha agregado otra verduga.

Mikoto sonríe emocionada, ira de comprar con su hija y su nuera, eso la emociona de sobremanera, más porque su nuera se ve gustarle hacer eso no como a su hija que va toda desanimada.

- Primero veremos el álbum de fotos de Sasuke. –dice emocionada y las demás asintieron.

La mujer abre el álbum dejando ver la primera foto de Sasuke recién nacido en los brazos de Mikoto siendo cubierto por una manta rosa. Sakura chilla emocionada al igual que Mikoto y Ayari se tapa los oídos con fastidio.

La pelinegra le da vuelta a la página dejando ver a Sasuke de bebé desnudito, acostado boca abajo en la cama con las pompa paradas. Sakura y Mikoto chillan emocionadas y sonrojadas mientras que Ayari se tapa la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

Mikoto dio cambio a la página dejándose ver fotos de Sasuke vestidito de niña.

- ¡Puaj! –Ayari se tapa la boca para no soltar la carcajada, con esas fotos le pierde el poco respeto que le tenia a Sasuke, ahora cada que lo vea se va contener a echar la carcajada porque se lo imaginara vestido de nena.

- ¡Kya..! ¡en verdad parece una niña y una muy linda! –Chilla emocionada Sakura.

- ¡¿Verdad que si? –chilla emocionada Mikoto. –Y eso que no has visto las de Ayari, se ve más mona con los trajecitos que le ponía… cuando acabemos te las enseño –exclama emocionada y Sakura asintió divertida mientras que Ayari borro su sonrisa, también enseñara sus fotos. –Ayari, muñequita ve y checa por mi si la comida va a estar pronto. –pide mirando a la pelinegra.

- También quiero ver las fotos de Sasuke. –Ayari entrecierra la mirada y Mikoto le sonríe amigable.

- Prometo prestarte el álbum para que después lo veas con más calma. –dice divertida, conoce a sus hijos y sabe que Ayari no las quiere ver para chillar emocionada como ella y Sakura, no, su hija es más retorcida, las quiere usar para joder a su hermano, así es el cariño Uchiha entre familia y ella ya aprendió a vivir con ello.

- Bien. –Ayari se pone de pie conforme con lo que su madre la chantajeo y camina hacia la salida del salón.

- Am… Mikoto-san, no debió ofrecerle eso, Ayari va usar esas fotos para molestar a Sasuke-kun. –Sakura le sonríe nerviosa.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? –pregunta divertida y Sakura la mira incrédula. –Conozco a mis hijos mejor que nadie. –dice con orgullo.

- ¿Entonces por qué? –Sakura la mira curiosa.

- Veras Sakura-chan… los Uchiha son muy complicados cuando no se les conoce bien, pero cuando uno lo hace se da cuenta que entre Uchihas se demuestran su cariño molestando al otro, más cuando son hermanos, eso los une más. –dice divertida. –Cuando te acostumbres lo veras tan normal. –dice divertida al ver la mirada de la peli-rosa. –Por cierto, ¿cuándo planeas decírselo a mi hijo? –pregunta curiosa.

- ¿Decirle que?—Sakura al mira extrañada haciendo que la pelinegra amplié su sonrisa.

- Lo de tu embarazo. –exclama emocionada y la peli-rosa se sorprende porque ella lo sepa.

- ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Tu mirada refleja ese brillo hermoso que solo las embarazadas tienen… te lo dice una experta, he pasado por tres embarazos. –la mujer la mira con calidez y Sakura sonríe llevando una mano a su vientre. –Estoy tan emocionada, y cuando mi hijo sepa que será papá pegara el grito en el cielo. ¡A un Uchiha lo que más feliz le hace es que tendrá un hijo con su pareja elegida! –chilla emocionada y Sakura baja la cabeza, en verdad hubiera deseado que el padre de su hijo fuera Sasuke. – ¿Y yo que te puedo decir? Estoy que brinco de la emoción, seré abuela y una muy joven.—un aura brillante rodea a la pelinegra y Sakura mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose algo culpable por matarle las ilusiones a la mujer, se le ve muy emocionada ante la idea.

- Mikoto-san, Sauke-kun ya sabe que estoy embarazada, lo sabe desde hace tiempo.

- Ese mal hijo y no me ha dado la noticia. –dice enojada. – ¿Quién mas lo sabe?

- Ayari y me imagino que Itachi-kun también lo sabe.

- Esos canijos y no me dicen nada. –dice más molesta, pensando en castigarlos, pero al caer en cuenta de algo ensancha los ojos y lleva sus manos a la boca. – ¡Tal vez nos querían la sorpresa a Fugaku y a mi en la comida! ¡Y yo la arruine! –exclama alterada para después tomar las manos de la peli-rosa entre las suyas. –Prometo que me hare la emocionada cuando Sasuke-kun me de la noticia. –dice con firmeza y Sakura le sonríe levemente, no sabe como decirle la verdad pero tiene que hacerlo y ahora.

- Mikoto-san el hijo que espero no es de Sasuke-kun, y él lo sabe. Es de mi ex marido. –dice algo apenada.

La Uchiha ensancha los ojos sorprendida y Sakura baja la mirada apenada, pensando que tal vez la mujer se va a enojar con ella.

- _(¿Sasuke la pretende a pesar de que ella espera un hijo de otro?)_—la sorpresa de la mujer paso y le sonrío levemente. –Pocas personas logramos entender a los Uchiha, y yo teniendo tres hijos que llevan esa sangre y mi esposo tengo la seguridad de conocerlos muy bien. –dice divertida y Sakura alza la mirada no sabiendo porque le dice eso. –Por eso debes creer en mi cuando te digo que cuando un Uchiha elige a alguien como pareja, y la toma sin importarle nada de su pasado, incluso cambia por esa persona, con esa persona hace cosas que con ninguna otra ha hecho, es porque es la o él indicado… pueden tener tropiezos, pero cuando encuentran a su otra mitad un Uchiha incluso pierde el orgullo por esa persona. –Mikoto le sonríe levemente y Sakura le regresa la sonrisa, aunque la verdad no entendió del todo porque le dijo esto –Lo que quiero decir es que si a Sasuke no le importa que esperes un hijo de alguien más, si él te acepta sin importarle eso, yo no soy nadie para decir nada, nosotros te aceptamos porque él lo hace. –dice divertida y Sakura se le sonrojan las mejillas. –pero ojo, sino fueras la indicada, si no hubieras sido tu y hubieras sido Karin, u otra créeme que ya te hubiera traumado de por vida. –dice con diversión y Sakura sonríe nerviosa, algo le dice que es capaz de eso y más.

- ¿En verdad usted cree que soy la indicada para Sasuke-kun? –pregunta algo tímida.

- Si mi opinión te importa, yo afirmo que eres la indicada, me lo dice mi instinto de madre. –Mikoto le sonríe amigable.

- En realidad, su opinión es muy importante y me alaga saber que piensa eso. –Sakura también le sonríe.

- Aquí entre nos. –Mikoto acerca un poco el rostro al de la peli-rosa, para susurrarle. –También pienso que tu hermano es el indicado para Ayari… con solo verles la mirada lo pudo notar, como también al verles la mirada a ti y a Sasuke.

- Usted es muy sabia Mikoto-san, así que creeré en eso también. –dice divertida.

- ¡Claro, tú júntate conmigo y dominaras a tu Uchiha! –exclama divertida para después reír secundada por la peli-rosa.

- ¿De que se ríen? – Ayari esta en la entrada del salón viéndolas extrañada, la verdad piensa que se están riendo porque vieron una foto muy graciosa de Sasuke y ella también la quiere ver.

Mikoto deja de reír al igual que la peli-rosa, ambas se miran de reojo y la pelinegra le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice. Detalle que no paso desapercibido para la pelinegra quien mostro recelo en la mirada, para después mirar de forma penetrante a Sakura.

- _(La muy maldita esta usando su encanto para robarme a mi mami)_ –Ayari afila más su mirada hacia Sakura, como toda Uchiha es posesiva con todo lo que quiere.

Sakura al sentir su penetrante mirada sonríe nerviosa y Mikoto niega divertida, como si supiera lo que piensa su hija.

- Nos reímos de una foto muñequita, no te enceles, tú siempre serás la muñequita de mamá y nadie te va a quitar ese lugar. –dice melosa.

Sakura alza ambas cejas divertida al ver que Ayari se puso celosa.

- Hmn… no estoy celosa. – Ayari voltear su rostro a un lado ocultando el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras bufa.

Unos acelerados pasos chocar contra el piso hacen que volteen hacia una de las entadas viendo a un agitado, aterrado y sudoroso Itachi entrar.

- ¡Mamá, el ruco callo en batalla! –exclama alterado, aunque ese brillo divertido en sus ojos muestra que solo actúa.

* * *

Fugaku esta todo encorvado teniendo una mano sobre su coxis mientras el otro brazo lo pasa por los hombros de Sasuke para sostenerse. Frente a ellos esta Kakashi mirándolo algo preocupado.

Los tres están sudorosos, sucios y despeinados.

- ¿Suegro enserio esta bien?

- ¡Que no me digas así! –exclama furioso, pero luego un gemido de dolor sale de sus labios al sentir su espalda tronar nuevamente provocándole mucho dolor.

- Oye deberías dejar que un medico te revise. –dice con seriedad Sasuke.

- Si suegro, debe cuidarse más, usted ya no esta para estos trotes.

- ¡Deja de decirme suegro! –exclama enojado pero se vuelve a encorvar y gime del dolor al sentir su espalda pasar factura y Sasuke suspira con pesadez, enserio no quiere que llegue el día en verse así de patético como se esta viendo su padre enfrente de su enemigo numero uno.

- ¡Cariño!

Kakashi voltea y los otros dos alzan la mirada al ver a Sakura, Mikoto, Ayari e Itachi correr hacia donde están ellos. Las primeras dos se ven algo preocupadas, la tercera curiosa y el cuarto divertido.

Kakashi al ver a Ayari con ese pomposo vestido alzo ambas cejas, pero su mirada se detuvo en el escote y ahí se quedo mientras una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro.

- Tus ojos arriba pervertido. –ordena Itachi al llegar a ellos y Kakashi alza la mirada con burla, y la vuelve a bajar hacia los senos de su novia con perversión haciendo que el Uchiha apriete los puños, no es sensato matarlo ahí.

Ayari al verlo sonríe de forma torcida, no fue mala idea lo del vestido.

Mikoto y Sakura ignorando a esos tres se acercaron a Fugaku. La pelinegra se puso al otro lado de su esposo y lo mira preocupada.

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta sosteniéndolo del otro lado y Fugaku se sonroja, mandándoles una mirada a los testigos para que no digan nada.

- Veras mami. –Itachi sonríe juguetón y Fugaku afila más su mirada, el traidor de su hijo lo va humillar más frente a su esposa, hija y futura nuera. –Papi corrió y de la nada le trono la espalda, cayendo de lleno al piso y sin poder levantarse… ya sabes, achaques de la edad. –dice con burla y Fugaku afila más su mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Sakura y Ayari alzan ambas cejas, la primera incrédula, no pensó que el golf fuera un deporte pesado y la segunda ante el ridículo que paso su padre por andar haciendo cosas que ya no puede hacer, ella sabe como son esos juegos de golf. Mientras que Mikoto suspira resignada.

Sasuke suelta a Fugaku haciendo que este se tambalee, pero su esposa lo logro sostener antes que callera. El Uchiha mayor lo fulmina con la mirada pero su hijo lo ignoro, camino hacia Sakura.

- Oye no debes correr, vi como venias corriendo… te puedes caer y lastimarte. –dice en forma de regaño hacia Sakura.

- No es para tanto. –Sakura se rasca la nuca apenada.

- Debes cuidarte. –Sasuke posa su mano en el vientre de ella y Sakura se estremeció, pero sintió lindo el contacto.

- Lo sé… gracias. –una cálida sonrisa adorna el rostro de la peli-rosa y Sasuke voltea su rostro a un lado ocultando su sonrojo.

Mikoto al verlos se contuvo las ganas de chillar emocionada solo para no romper el momento. Kakashi quien también vio la escena, el como Sasuke se muestra preocupado por su hermana y su sobrino a pesar de no ser hijo de él hizo que suspire resignado.

- _(¿Cómo negarme a que este con alguien que se preocupe así por ella y por su hijo?)_ –Kakashi vuelve a suspirar mostrando resignación.

Ayari, Itachi y Fugaku rodaron los ojos, sintiendo pena ajena al ver a uno de los suyos en una escena de lo más melosa y ridícula a sus puntos de vista. Aunque Fugaku lo entiende, cuando se enamora uno se vuelve pendejo, pero entonces cayo en cuenta de algo, de la mano en el vientre de la chica, de las palabras de su hijo y ensancho los ojos sorprendido, volteando a ver a su esposa quien con la mirada le dio a entender que después le explica.

Fugaku suspiro con pesadez, resignándose a que después le expliquen todo, en eso su mirada se posa en su hija y al verle el vestido, más especialmente al verle el escote ensancho los ojos horrorizado.

- ¡Mujer quítale eso a la niña! –exclama alterado.

Ayari rodo los ojos porque su padre hable de ella como si fuera una bebé, mientras que los hermanos de estas voltean hacia Ayari notando lo que trae puesto, haciendo que ensanchen los ojos también al ver el escote que trae estando ahí un pervertido que le trae ganas a su hermanita a todas horas.

- ¿Por qué? Se ve linda. –dice Mikoto curiosa.

- ¡¿Cómo que porque? –exclama Fugaku furioso y alterado. – Ese vestido hace que enseñe mucho, mucho, mucho... — Fugaku pone sus manos frente a su pecho simulando con ellas un par de senos.

- ¡Papá! –exclama Ayari con reproche.

- Pero suegro eso lo hace más lindo. –Kakashi sonríe de forma socarrona haciendo que los tres Uchihas afilen su mirada y Mikoto sonría divertida, sabía que a quien más le iba a gustar el vestido seria a su yerno.

- No le eches más leña al fuego Kakashi. –Sakura le sonríe nerviosa a su hermano.

- ¡Yo te mato cabrón pervertido! –Fugaku esta por lanzarse al piso cayendo de lleno al piso y llevando sus manos a la espalda mientras grita del dolor.

- ¡Cariño! –Mikoto preocupada se acerca a él al igual que Ayari y Sakura.

- Suegro ya le he dicho que no esta para estos trotes, mejor llame a un medico. –Kaakshi lo mira con lastima.

- Cállate cabrón y deja de llamarme suegro. –gruñe molesto Fugaku, alzando su mirada e intentándolo matar con ella.

- _(Enserio, no quiero que llegue el día en que me vea así de patético como mi padre. –_Itachi y Sasuke sienten pena ajena y miran a su padre como si fuera un patético gusano retorciéndose en el piso porque le echaron insecticida. –_No quiero tener hijas y llegar a reducirme a esto)_ –un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los dos hermanos de solo imaginarse en el lugar de su padre.

**Continuará**

**enserio pobre fugaku jajajajaja da un buen de lastima jajajajajaja**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	17. Demos un paso más

**Demos otro paso**

Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke, Ayari y Kakashi están en la sala, bebiendo algo de té y comiendo algunos refrigerios en lo que esperan que les den noticias de Fugaku.

Al oír unos pasos acercándose los cinco alzan la mirada viendo a Mikoto venir acompañada del médico.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Fugaku-san? –Sakura se pone de pie al igual que los demás.

- Fue una leve torcedura, ya le he dicho que no se esfuerce mucho que sus huesos no son como antes pero no entiende. –la pelinegra suspira con pesadez mostrando resignación.—Así que ahora tiene que guardar reposo… lo siento chicos, no podremos comer con ustedes. Como Fugaku no puede bajar a comer se le llevara la comida a la habitación y prefiero acompañarlo.

- No se apure, entendemos. –Sakura le sonríe amigable.

- Lo dejamos para otra ocasión. –Kakashi le sonríe levemente.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Son tan monos! Mis retoños eligieron bien. –chilla emocionada haciendo que a los cinco les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Itachi haber si te pones las pilas y te encuentras una novia, así de encantadora como Sakura-chan… tus hermanos menores te van ganando. –dice con advertencia.

- Mami… yo no soy tan pendejo como estos. –Itachi mira con desprecio a sus hermanos menores que lo fulminan con la mirada.

- Más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo. –murmura divertida Mikoto. –Bueno chicos iré a acompañar al doctor a la salida… ustedes pueden pasar a comer, la cocinera me aviso que la comida va a estar servida en diez minutos. –Mikoto camina junto el doctor hacia la salida.

- ¡Juju! ¡Iré a lavarme las manos, muero de hambre! –Itachi corre hacia la salida del salón para ir a lavarse las manos, no desayuno y ya pasan de las tres de la tarde, su tripita ya pide ser alimentada.

A los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, el par de Uchihas sintiendo pena ajena.

- Vamos a lavarnos las manos Sakura. –Sasuke toma de la mano a la peli-rosa y la lleva a la salida del salón, no sin antes voltear a ver a Kakashi con advertencia, pero este solo le sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- ¿Sabías que hay un laberinto de rosas en esta casa? –Ayari mira de reojo a Kakashi.

- No, pero me suena muy interesante. –Kakashi sonríe de forma torcida. –Me gustaría verlo… ¿podrías enseñármelo?

- ¿No tienes hambre? –Ayari sonríe de forma torcida.

- Sí, pero se me antoja más el postre ahorita… además será divertido hacer a tus hermanos esperar. –ambos sonríen traviesos.

- ¡Vamos! –Ayari lo toma de la mano y corre, llevándoselo a la salida, saliendo de ahí lo antes posible., no vaya a entrar la cordura en sus hermanos y haga que se den cuenta que cometieron un grave error al dejarla a solas con Kakashi, aunque tuvo suerte, el hambre en Itachi y Sakura en Sasuke hizo que ambos no piensen con claridad.

* * *

Nada más se adentraron un poco en el laberinto ambos comenzaron a besarse con desesperación y pasión. Kakashi posando sus manos en la cintura de ella y Ayari teniendo las suyas en el hombro de él.

- ¿Qué opinas?—pregunta después de cortar el beso, dejando ver lo agitada de su respiración.

- Un laberinto maravilloso. –responde Kakahi dejando ver también lo acelerada de su respiración mientras da varios besos cortos en los labios de ella.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre fantasee con hacerlo aquí. –Ayari apoya sus codos en los hombros de Kakashi y le agita el cabello con desesperación al momento que toma entre sus dientes el labio inferior del peli-plata.

- Me alegra cumplir tus fantasías. –dice más ronco. –Yo fantasee besar tus senos desde que te vi ese vestido. –Kakashi inclina su rostro, enterrando su rostro entre los senos de ella y comenzar a lamer, succionar, morder y besar la piel expuesta. – ¡Joder! Ya veo porque se usaban antes estos vestidos…debería poner de moda estos vestidos nuevamente.

- ¿Estás loco? Usar esto es una tortura y me alegra que ya no se usen, no solo son pesados, sino que el corcel te ahoga además son calientes. –dice algo entrecortada.

- Pero es tan sexy y excitante a la vez. El batallar para quitarlo hace más dolorosa y excitante la espera. –Kakashi gruñe excitado mientras toma la falda del vestido, intentando levantarla, pero por no querer despegar su cara del escote de la chica se le dificulta más. – ¡Joder Ayari estoy a mil! Túmbate para que sea más fácil.

Ayari se separa, sonriéndole coqueta y Kakashi gruñe excitado. La pelinegra se acuesta boca arriba en el suelo y Kakashi se quita desesperado la chaqueta de mezclilla, baja la cremallera de sus pantalones y los desabrocha, dejándolos caer a los tobillos para después sacar su pene erecto y masturbarse un poco haciendo que la pelinegra lo mire deseosa.

- Vamos Kakashi, no tenemos tiempo… cuando Sasuke e Itachi noten que tardamos entrara la cordura en ellos y nos buscaran, podrían ayarnos y arruinarnos el momento. –la respiración de la pelinegra es más acelerada.

Kakashi se arrodilla entre las piernas de ella, la verdad no quiere que lo interrumpan cuando lleva rato deseándola, el verla vestida así lo excito. Así que acabar rápido antes de que los encuentren y le arruinen el momento.

Kakashi le alzo el pomposo vestido, junto con la crinolina y toda la sarta de cosas que tiene, y alza la mirada al ver los calzones que trae su novia.

- Linda ropa interior. –dice con burla y Ayari al recordarla se sonroja toda. –Jamás pensé que llegara el día en que la ropa interior como la que usaba mi abuela se me hiciera sexy.

- ¡Cállate!... mamá me obligo a usarla porque así la usaban antes. –dice molesta.

- Es sexy. –Kakashi le baja la ropa interior, que más que bragas parecen pantaloncillos cortos de seda y holanes, como calzoncillos de muñecas de porcelana. –Me los guardaría para luego masturbarme con ellos, pero son muy grandes para entrar al bolsillo de mi pantalón. –Kakashi sonríe de forma socarrona al sacárselos por completo.

- Kakashi. –Ayari lo fulmina con la mirada y lo nombra empleando advertencia, divirtiendo más al peli-plata que se posiciono entre las piernas de ella, que las abrió más invitándolo a que entre en ella.

Kakashi puso sus manos en la orilla del escote y bajo esa parte del vestido dejando al descubierto los senos de la chica, los cuales se ven más grandes a causa del corcel.

- Enserio, amo este vestido y el corcel. –Kakashi inclina su rostro y toma uno de los senos entre su boca sacándole un gemido de placer a la pelinegra quien llevo sus manos a la nuca del peli-plata.

- Oye que sin él no las tengo tan pequeñas. –exclama indignada, pero grita de placer cuando Kakashi entro en ella de una sola estocada y mordió uno de sus pezones.

- Son perfectas, pero el corcel las hace ver más sexy… te comprare muchos corceles de lencería ¿y me los modelas? –Kakashi mueve sus caderas de forma acelerada, el sentir como su pene es envuelto por esas húmedas paredes lo está volviendo loco, además el tener su cara cerca de los senos de ella e imaginarse a su novia con corceles de lencería no ayuda mucho a su cordura.

- Si te portas bien me lo pensare. –dice entre gemidos, rodeándole la cadera con sus piernas, apretando más su entrada sacándole un gruñido de placer a Kakashi.

- Seré un niño muy bueno… ¡joder Ayari! ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que adoro como aprietas y envuelves mi pene?! –Kakashi mueve más rápido sus caderas, metiendo y sacando su pene una y otra vez.

Ayari enloquecida del placer revuelve el cabello de él. Siente como sus líquidos de excitación resbalan por su trasero.

- ¡Más duro Kakashi! –dice entre gemidos y Kakashi acelera las estocadas, mientras ha tomado uno de los pezones de ella entre sus labios y comienza a succionarlo.

* * *

- ¿Y dices que no es hijo de Sasuke sino de su ex esposo? –pregunta Fugaku que esta recostado en la cama teniendo una bandeja de comida sobre sus piernas.

- Si. –Mikoto camina hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas y así pueda entrar algo de luz. –¿Te importa? –Mikoto voltea sobre su hombro para verlo mientras toma las orillas de las cortinas.

- Si no le importa a Sasuke ¿por qué debería importarme a mí?... él ya es un adulto y si está saliendo con esa chica es por algo ¿no crees?

Mikoto sonríe levemente, ella piensa lo mismo, la pelinegra regresa su vista al frente en el momento que abre las cortinas y sus ojos se ensanchan, al estar en el segundo piso da una vista perfecta del laberinto desde arriba, y desde donde esta puede ver lo que el novio de su hija le está haciendo a ella.

- _(Ayari-chan al menos te hubieras adentrado más en el laberinto. –_Mikoto sonríe nerviosa. –_Esa Ayari no pierde el tiempo, igualita a su padre y hermanos: no desaprovechan oportunidad. _–Mikoto niega divertida recordando las veces que ella y su esposo han jugado en el laberinto como lo está haciendo ahora su hija. —_Si ese laberinto hablara. –_la pelinegra ya tiene expresión de pervertida, al recordar todas y cada una de las veces que lo ha hecho en ese laberinto. – ¡_Oh! pero ¿que ven mis ojos? –_Mikoto enfoca más la mirada. – ¡_Por todos los Dioses! ¡Mi yerno tiene unas pompas de infarto!)_ –Mikoto lleva una mano a su nariz en un intento de retener el intenso derrame nasal.

- ¿Qué pasa Mikoto? –Fugaku la mira curioso ya que se quedo viendo hacia la ventana.

- ¡Nada! –dice exaltada, limpiándose con una mano la sangre en su nariz para después cerrar las ventana rápidamente y voltear hacia su esposo sonriendo nerviosa, provocando que este alce una ceja.

- ¿Por qué cerraste las cortinas?

- Porque me calo el sol. –Mikoto desvía su mirada nerviosa provocando que su esposo entrecierre la mirada, la conoce y sabe que algo oculta.

- Mikoto el cielo está nublado.

- Cariño. –Mikoto camina hacia él. – ¿Qué opinas de Sakura-chan? –la mujer le dedica una cálida sonrisa y Fugaku suspira resignado al ver que cambio el tema.

- Se ve que es buena chica. –dice indiferente. –Por lo que veo a ti te encanto.

- ¿Soy tan obvia? –pregunta divertida.

- Si… sino te hubiera caído bien la hubieras traumado como a Karin cuando Sasuke no la presento… Itachi me comento que después de eso tuvo que ir a terapias psicológicas. –Fugaku se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¡Es que esa mujer es una zorra! ¡Nada más con verle los ojos supe que no le convenía a mi bebito! –un aura de fuego la rodea de solo recordarla. – ¿Sasuke ya te dijo porque se divorcio y desde hace cuando?

- No he tenido tiempo de hablar con él... de hecho no he hablado con ninguno de ellos, hay varias cosas que quiero saber, como por ejemplo el porque Ayari es presidenta de la compañía de los Haruno, siendo que el pervertido podría serlo.

- Ya habrá tiempo. –Mikoto le sonríe levemente. –Por cómo te lastimaste la espalda algo me dice que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te recuperes bien. –Fugaku bufa molesto, aun sintiéndose humillado por lastimarse la espalda, es la primera vez que le pasa.

- _(Tal vez Sasuke, Itachi y el pervertido tienen razón… ya me estoy volviendo viejo)_ –un aura deprimente rodea a Fugaku haciendo que su esposa lo mire extrañada.

* * *

Sentados en las sillas del comedor se ven a Sasuke e Itachi que son rodeados por un aura asesina. Sakura que está sentada al lado de Sasuke sonríe nerviosa mientras un tic nervioso aparece en su ceja derecha. Y las sirvientas que están de pie en los costados de la mesa sonríe nerviosas, sintiéndose incomodas ante el ambiente.

- ¿Podemos servir la comida si gustan? –pregunta nerviosa una de las sirvientas.

- No… esperaremos a que lleguen los dos que faltan. –dice tétrico Sasuke.

- Uchiha-sama, se va enfriar, ya tiene rato que esta lista. –dice más nerviosa la empleada.

- ¿No oíste a Sasuke? Dijimos que esperaremos. –dice tétrico Itachi.

- ¿Sakura ya tienes hambre? –Sasuke mira a la peli-rosa, serio. Él anda decidiendo sin saber si ella tiene hambre.

- Esperare a que vengan. –la sonrisa nerviosa de la peli-rosa se marca más.

- ¡Joder! Ya sabía que estaba la comida ¿y por qué se va la condenada y sin avisar? –exclama molesto Sasuke.

- Ya pasaron cuarenta minutos Sasuke, seguro no tarda. –Itachi lo mira serio. –A todo esto, que estemos hambrientos esperándola es tu culpa. –Itachi lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué mi culpa? –Sasuke también afila su mirada hacia su hermano.

- Porque los dejaste solos… ya sabes que Ayari no desaprovecha el momento, tú tampoco lo harías si pudieras, menos yo. –dice firme.

- Tú también la dejaste sola, de hecho fuiste el primero en huir. –Sasuke lo punta de forma acusadora y la sonrisa de Sakura se marca más mientras una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- Yo no hui, fui a lavarme las manos y te recuerdo que no la deje sola, la deje con ustedes… tu por andar embobado con Sakura ni pensaste las consecuencias de dejar sola a Ayari estando ese pervertido con ella.

Sakura se sonroja ante lo dicho y Sasuke se muestra más furioso. Unos pasos en la entrada hacen que todos volteen viendo a Kakashi y Ayari entrar. La furia de los Uchiha aumento al ver que ambos tienen el cabello alborotado, la ropa desacomodada, el vestido de la pelinegra arrugado y ellos bien recuerda que no estaba así la última vez que la vieron, tienen algunas hojas en el cabello y lo más importante que hizo enfurecer más al par de pelinegros fue verles esa expresión de completa satisfacción que los varones conocen bien.

- ¿Por qué traen hojas en el cabello? –pregunta curiosa Sakura al notar eso, no entendiendo la razón.

Kakashi, Itachi y Sasuke la miran como si fuera una pequeñuela inocente, a Sasuke le entraron ganas de corromperla. Mientras que Ayari la miro como si fuera una idiota.

- Luego… cuando avancemos más te digo y hasta te enseño porque. –Sasuke le acaricia el cabello y la mira como si fuera una niña de cinco años que le pide que le expliquen de donde vienen los bebés.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Ayari e Itachi, pero luego niegan divertidos, ese Sasuke es digno hermano de ellos, tampoco desaprovecha oportunidad. Mientras que Sakura se sigue mostrando curiosa, sigue sin entender del todo.

- ¡Oye Uchiha no te pases! –Kakashi lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Ósea que tu si puedes enseñarle a mi hermana y yo no a la tuya? –Sasuke lo mira retador y Kakashi el sostiene la mirada.

- ¿Enseñar q…? –Sakura ensancha los ojos cayendo en cuenta, ya sabía lo que ellos estaban haciendo y con lo que dijo Sasuke ahorita ato cabos, al instante sus mejillas se sonrojaron todas y echo humo por las orejas.

- ¿Sasuke planeas matarla? –Ayari apunta a Sakura mirándola con lastima y Sasuke voltea hacia la peli-rosa y comienza a echarle aire con una servilleta mientras sonríe de forma torcida.

Itachi y Ayari sonríen divertidos mientras que Kakashi chasquea la lengua molesto.

- Ya vengan a comer… muero de hambre, solo por eso lo dejare pasar por esta vez. –dice serio Itachi y mirándolos con advertencia.

Ayari y Kakashi ponen los ojos en blanco mostrando fastidio, para después caminar hacia las sillas donde se sentaran.

* * *

Sasuke va manejando su automóvil, llevando de regreso a casa a la peli-rosa que va en el asiento del copiloto.

- Le caíste bien a mamá. –Sasuke la mira de reojo notándose divertido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta curiosa.

- Créeme si no hubiera sido así hubiera hecho de esta tarde un infierno para ti. –Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona y Sakura se estremeció, la verdad algo le dice que debe estar agradecida por caerle bien a Uchiha Mikoto.

- A mí también me cayo muy bien tu mamá Sasuke-kun… es una mujer sorprendente de un carácter muy divertido, muy sabia y muy amorosa con sus hijos, me gustaría ser una madre como ella. –dice con admiración y Sasuke sonrío levemente, de forma sincera.

- ¿Puedo?

Sakura baja su mirada viendo la mano de Sasuke frente a su vientre, con ganas de tocarlo.

- Si. –susurra teniendo sus mejillas pintadas de rosa.

Sasuke poso su mano en el vientre de ella y lo acaricio con suavidad, no sabe porque lo hace, ella no espera un hijo de él, pero tiene la sensación de hacerlo cada que ella habla del hijo que espera. En cuanto Sakura siente su corazón palpitar con más fuerza, le gusta esa acción que Sasuke tiene para con ella, le hace sentir una emoción inexplicable.

- _(La verdad deseo que el padre de mi hijo fuera Sasuke-kun y no Sasori. _–Sakura sonrío de forma seca, ama a su hijo al ser de ella, pero le hubiera gustado que fuera concebido con amor por ambos padres. –Me gustaría saber que se siente llevar un hijo de Sasuke-kun. –Sakura se tapa rápidamente la boca al ver que lo dijo en voz alta, sus mejillas se sonrojan a más no poder y mira temerosa a un lado, notando que el pelinegro tiene los ojos muy abiertos y aparto la mano de su vientre. – ¡_joder! Yo y mi bocota… seguro ahora no se me va a querer acercar… ¿Qué va a pensar de mi)_

Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo dicho por ella, sabe que se le salió lo que ella pensaba. Y la sensación de imaginarse que ella espere un hijo de él le gusto y mucho. Una sonrisa torcida adorna sus labios.

- Ahorita no puedo hacerte uno, pero podemos practicar y en unos meses lo encargamos. –Sasuke la mira de reojo divertido.

- No te burles… se me salió. –dice con reproche, bajando la cabeza en un intento de ocultar su cara roja, jamás deseo como ahora que la tierra se la tragara.

- Oye Sakura, ¿no te gustaría ir al parque a caminar un poco para bajar la comida? –decidió cambiar de tema para ya no avergonzarla más, además aprovechar para sacar esa invitación, la verdad no tiene deseos de separarse de ella ahorita.

- Me encantaría. –Sakura le sonríe levemente, agradeciendo que haya cambiado de tema.

* * *

Kakashi va conduciendo su automóvil y en el asiento de alado va Ayari_—que ya no lleva ese frondoso vestido, sino la ropa que traía antes—_. El peli-plata frunció el seño al ver por el espejo retrovisor que el automóvil de Sasuke se desvía.

- _(Dije que les dejare estar, ese Uchiha es bueno con ella y la hace feliz, eso es lo único que me debe de importar, además no debo ser tan cínico, yo ando con la hermana menor del Uchiha, además nuestra relación es mucho más intensa que la que ellos tiene ahorita… me la tire desde el primer día y le acabo de hacer el amor salvajemente en su casa, eso dice todo)_—Kakashi suelta un profundo suspiro y sigue el camino, aguantándose las ganas de desviarse para seguirlos.

Al oírlo suspirar la pelinegra que miraba aburrida hacia afuera lo volteo a ver. Se le quedo viendo el rostro, ya había notado lo guapo que es, pero no supo porque ahora lo ve mucho más guapo. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago que le hizo arder las mejillas, extrañándole la sensación, ya la había sentido pero ahora con más intensidad.

- _(¿Será deseo? Pero si acabamos de hacerlo hace un par de horas)_—Ayari frunce el seño, dándose cuenta de lo dependiente que se está haciendo a alguien, a él, es la primera vez que desea a alguien tanto como para querer estar todo el día con él.

- Sé que soy muy guapo muñequita, pero no me mires tanto que me vas a hacer sonrojar. –Kakashi sonríe con mofa y Ayari aparta la mirada molesta, divirtiéndolo más ante esa acción que le pareció a la de una niña caprichosa.

- Deja de burlarte. –dice molesta por como la llamo.

- ¿Entonces no niegas que me mirabas por guapo, muñequita?

- ¡No me digas así! –exclama molesta.

- ¿Entonces te llamo princesita? –Kakashi amplía su sonrisa burlona y Ayari lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Estaciónate ahí. –ordena furiosa, apuntando el estacionamiento de un edificio abandonado y Kakashi alza ambas cejas.

- Oh vamos Ayari solo jugaba, no te enojes.

- Hazlo. –ordena con más firmeza.

- Te llevare a tu casa, no tienes porque bajarte ahí. –Kakashi frunce el seño.

- Dije que te estaciones ahí. –Ayari alza la voz pero sin llegar a gritar.

- _(Es una niña caprichosa)_—Kakashi roda los ojos, conteniéndose las ganas de decírselo para no hacerla enojar más, no quiere discutir así que le hace caso.

- Adéntrate en el estacionamiento. –ordena cuando Kakashi se detuvo fuera.

El peli-plata alza más sus cejas, pero le hace caso para luego detener el automóvil y mirarla con fastidio.

- Ya… ¿contenta? –dice exasperado, volteándola a ver, viendo como ella se desabrocha el cinturón seguramente para salir del automóvil, pero para su sorpresa ella se las ingenio para moverse y sentarse a horcadas en sus piernas y estampo sus labios con los de él en un beso apasionados que le costó seguir el ritmo ante la impresión. – ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta extrañado, con la respiración agitada y mirándola curioso cuando el beso fue roto por la falta de aire, enserio no se lo esperaba, él pensaba que estaba enojada e iba a salir del automóvil y él tendría que seguirla y hacerla entrar en razón.

- _(Ese cosquilleo es más intenso, y quiero sesearlo para que se calme)_ –Ayari chasqueo la lengua y se quito la blusa dejando ver su sostén blanco que no lleva tirantes. –Quiero hacerlo.

- ¿Aquí? –Kakashi alza ambas cejas, mostrándose divertido.

- Si.

- ¿Ahora? –la situación comenzó a parecerle excitante, más viendo como ella se quita el sostén dejando al descubierto esos senos que hacen que sus ojos se posen en ellos como un imán y al instante su pene comenzó a reaccionar.

- Si. –Ayari toma sus manos y las pone sobre sus senos, y él gustoso los apretó un poco, sacándole un jadeo.

- Te acabo de dar tu leche Koneko-chan, veo que no llenaste. –Kakashi alza su rostro y ella inclina el suyo rosando los labios de ambos mientras él masajea de forma circular los senos de ella.

- Me quede con ganas de más leche, aliméntame. –ronronea sobre sus labios provocándole un gruñido al peli-plata.

Kakashi estampa sus labios con los de ella, dándole un fogoso beso que ella respondió de la misma forma. El peli-plata soltó uno de sus senos y llevo esa mano a la palanca del asiento para hacerlo más atrás y darles un poco más espacio.

* * *

Se ve a Sakura y Sasuke caminar por el parque, uno alado del otro en un tranquilo, cómodo y relajante silencio, además el sentir el viento refrescante hace más agradable la caminata.

Sakura se sorprende al sentir el agarre de su mano derecha, baja la mirada viendo la mano de Sasuke entrelazando la suya, por lo que alza la mirada al rostro de él notando que mira al frente tranquilo.

- Sé que ambos acabamos de salir de un divorcio, apenas se cumple un mes desde que me divorcie yo… pero me gustas Sakura, me gustas mucho. –dice serio y Sakura lo mira sorprendida mientras sus mejillas se pintan de rojo.

- Tú también me gustas mucho Sasuke-kun. –Sakura baja la cabeza apenada, sintiendo su corazón palpitar como loco.

- Me quería esperar, quería que pasara tiempo, pero la verdad ya no puedo. Cada vez deseo más besarte, tocarte y sé que conforme pase el tiempo me será difícil contenerme para no tomarte. –Sakura siente ese agradable cosquilleo de excitación al sentirse deseada por él, ella también lo desea y mucho. –Soy sincero contigo porque también quiero que lo seas conmigo… no quiero una aventura contigo, quiero algo serio… ¿tu quiere tener algo serio conmigo? –Sasuke detiene su paso haciendo que ella también lo haga y la voltea a ver con sus penetrantes ojos.

- Sasuke yo estoy embarazada, tal vez ahora no te importe, pero tal vez llegue el día en el que te moleste que no sea tuyo el hijo que espero… no importa lo que yo quiera sino lo mejor para mi hijo, y yo no qu…

- Te dije que quiero algo serio, si solo buscara una aventura la tendría con quien sea. –Sasuke toma la barbilla de ella para alzarle el rostro, topándose con la mirada de ella. –No me importa que tu hijo no sea mío, siendo tu hijo me es más que suficiente. –el pelinegro inclino su rostro haciendo que los labios de ambos se rosen y ella mantiene sus ojos de los de él, mirándolos embelesada, sintiéndose hipnotizada ante ellos y su aroma. –Acéptame Sakura, te prometo protegerte, protegerlos, cuidarlos y hacerlos felices.

Sakura sintió su corazón palpitar, ese hombre la enamora más cada momento, cada segundo que pasa con él. Esas palabras el cómo incluye a su hijo en esas palabras la cautivaron completamente.

Sakura alzo más su rostro, uniendo sus labios con los de él en un suave beso, dándole con él la respuesta. Sasuke cerró los ojos, respondiéndole el beso, sintiéndose contento porque haya aceptado. Ahora se siente completo, como si hubiera encontrado eso que le hacía falta, eso que sin saber buscaba.

* * *

Itachi está frente a la puerta de su departamento, dispuesto a meter la llave para abrir la puerta de este, pero voltea al oír la puerta de atrás se abierta y cerrada viendo salir de ahí a su vecina.

El Uchiha oculto la sorpresa y excitación que le provoco verla toda empapada. Su mirada la escaneo sin descaro, viendo sus torneadas piernas, solo lleva puesto un short de mezclilla que le llega abajo del glúteo, subió su mirada viendo que trae puesta una playera masculina que le queda holgada, por eso la lleva amarrada dejando ver un poco su vientre, al estar empapada se le pega al cuerpo como una segunda piel y a pesar de ser negra se le notan los pezones erectos donde no ha de llevar sostén y el agua fría los hizo erectar

- _(Que buen recibimiento… ¿será intencional?)_ –Itachi sonríe de forma torcida sin apartar su mirada de esos pezones que sobresalen a través de la ropa y él muere por tomar entre sus dientes.

- ¡Hola Itachi-kun! –Saluda amigable la chica después de borrar la sorpresa de sus ojos. -Es bueno verte, la verdad iba hacia la portería porque quería ver si el portero tiene el número de algún plomero. –la chica se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¿Plomero? –Itachi al fin alza su mirada porque de no ser así su pene se endurecerá más y se notara a través de la ropa. – ¿para qué?

- ¿Para qué querría un plomero? –Kyoko lo mira con burla.

- Se puede querer para muchas cosas. –Itachi le sonríe de forma burlona y la chica frunce el seño.

- Bueno pues yo lo quiero para que arregle un lavabo, mira como me dejo al abrir la llave. –dice molesta, bajando su mirada en un gesto para que mire el estando en el que esta.

- Si, ya lo note. –Itachi la vuelve a escanear con la mirada, y se contiene las ganas por echársele encima, la vecina tiene un cuerpo de infarto y el verla como esta ahorita le está haciendo recrear varia fantasías. –Pensé que jugabas camisetas mojadas. –dice con burla.

- Ja ja ja que gracioso. Ni que estuviera en la playa. –Kyoko pone los ojos en blanco e Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Enséñame cual es el problema con tu lavabo, tal vez te pueda ayudar. –no es que sea don caridad, pero una oportunidad así no la desaprovecha, al verla así lo puso a mil y porque es un Uchiha va hacer que esa mujer pague sus servicios dándole una muy agradable y excitante sesión de sexo.

- ¿Sabes algo de plomería? –Kyoko lo mira incrédula, alzando una ceja.

- Se de todo un poco. No me gusta depender de los demás, y cosas como estas siempre se presentan. –Itachi agita una mano restándole importancia y Kyoko sonríe divertida.

- Es bueno contar con un vecino así.— Kyoko camina hacia la puerta de su departamento, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que la siga.

- Créeme, eres muy afortunada al tenerme como vecino. –dice con arrogancia, siguiéndola.

- Ególatra. –dice con diversión e Itachi amplía su sonrisa, teniendo su mirada en el muy bien formado trasero de la chica, que con esos shorts se ve tan antojable que se contiene para darle una nalgada, y su pene palpita ansioso, deseando ser apretado con los glúteos de ella.

* * *

Sasuke estaciono su automóvil en la entrada de la mansión de Sakura y la voltea a ver notando como esta se desabrocha el cinturón.

- Fue un lindo día Sasuke-kun, gracias. –la peli-rosa le sonríe amigable, después de desabrocharse el cinturón.

- Fue un perfecto día. –Sasuke le sonrío de forma torcida, esa sonrisa que la enloquece cuando es puesta por él.

Sasuke se inclino, tomando con su mano derecha su barbilla y unió sus labios con los de ella, que le respondió el beso gustosa. Estar con Sasuke la hace tan feliz, jamás se había sentido tan deseada como lo siente estando con él.

El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, y la lengua de ambos comenzó a participar. Sasuke rompió el beso con suavidad y pego su frente a la de ella, notando como ambos respiran de forma acelerada y ella tiene las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Entra a casa Sakura o no me contendré. –susurra sobre sus labios, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados al igual que ella, el estar en un lugar pequeño donde el aroma de ella es más intenso lo está volviendo loco.

Sakura suspiro, la verdad ella también lo desea, pero no quiere acelerar las cosas, apenas comienzan a tener una relación, quiere esperar un poco más.

- Vete con cuidado Sasuke-kun. –la peli-rosa a pesar de no querer hacerlo se separo de él y abrió sus ojos al igual que él topándose con la mirada del otro.

- Cuídate.

Sakura asintió y salió del automóvil ante la mirada del pelinegro que al verla entrar a la casa suspiro con pesadez, recargándose en el respaldo y posando una mano sobre su frente.

- ¡Joder!... cada vez quiero más de ella. –Sasuke suelta un profundo suspiro, ya hace tiempo noto lo dependiente que se está volviendo al tenerla con él y a él no le gusta depender de nadie, pero extrañamente no le molesta serlo de Sakura. – ¿En qué me estas convirtiendo Haruno? –una sonrisa bobalicona adorna su rostro, se siente como un estúpido que sale en las novelas que ve su madre.

* * *

En la entrada del departamento de Kyoko se ve a Itachi de espaldas en la puerta, teniendo las mangas de su playera remangadas. Frente a él está la pelinegra, sonriéndole levemente.

- Muchas gracias Itachi-kun, la verdad me sorprendiste que hayas arreglado esa tubería con facilidad, no me imagine que un chico como tu supiera de esto.

- ¿Cómo yo? –Itachi alza ambas cejas.

- Ya sabes, por lo general los chicos adinerado no saben de estas cosas, creen denigrantes esta clase de trabajos. –dice con algo de diversión e Itachi sonríe divertido.

- Ya te dije: se de todo un poco.

- Ya lo vi. –Kyoko amplía su sonrisa divertida. – enserio que te debo una.

- Mmm… no me gusta que me deban, ¿por qué no me pagas ahora? –Itachi le sonríe de forma torcida, notando como ella tiene los ojos levemente ensanchados, mostrando sorpresa. – ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que haría esto gratis? –pregunta con burla.

- Solo pensé que me harías un favor de vecino. –Kyoko recupera la compostura y le sonríe levemente.— ¿Dime Itachi-kun? ¿Cómo quieres que te pague? –la pelinegra lo mira coqueta.

- ¿Cómo? –Itachi pasa su mirada por el cuerpo de ella, agradeciendo que ella no se haya quitado esa ropa que ya no esta tan mojada pero si húmeda por lo que se sigue amoldando a su piel. – ¿Enserio no sabes cómo quiero que me pagues? –Itachi pone su mirada en su rostro, sonriendo de forma torcida, notando como ella le sonríe de la misma forma, Itachi sabe que se dio cuenta como devoro el cuerpo de ella con la mirada. –_(Puede que lo del la tubería haya sido coincidencia, pero sé que no se ha cambiado de ropa porque ella quiero lo mismo que yo)_ –Itachi amplía su sonrisa torcida.

- Ya me hago una idea de cómo quieres que te pague. –Kyoko apoyo sus manos en el duro torso del pelinegro y lo empujo, haciendo que choque su espalda con la puerta, para luego pegar su cuerpo al de él.

Itachi gruño de placer al sentir los senos de ella chocar contra su torso, en especial al sentir sus pezones aun erectos, como muere por lamerlos y tomarlos entre sus dedos, estirarlos, pellizcarlos y morderlos, de solo imaginárselo su pene endureció, sintiendo apretado su pantalón.

- Algo aprisiona mi estomago y creo que no es tu celular. –Kyoko le sonríe coqueta para después lamerse los labios.

Itachi siguió el camino de su lengua, deseo que sea su lengua la que haya hecho eso.

- _(Admito que sabe como enloquecerme y como seducirme)_ –Itachi sonríe divertido. –Vamos Kyoko-chan, págame. –Itachi no se inclina, se mantiene recto, él no va a hacer el primero movimiento, ella es quien tiene que pagarle el favor.

Kyoko rio entre dientes, se puso de puntitas y alzo su rostro haciendo que su respiración choque con el rostro del pelinegro que la mira de forma penetrante.

Kyoko saco su lengua, y la paso por los labios entreabiertos del Uchiha. Itachi sonríe de forma torcida y saca su lengua, tocando la de ella. Kyoko se alzo más y estampo sus labios con los de él en un beso apasionado que Itachi respondió de la misma forma, donde sus lenguas participan teniendo una sensual danza.

Itachi llevo sus manos a los senos de la chica, palpándolos, como ansiaba tocarlos y al fin encontró esos pezones que se muere por tocar desde que los vio. Los tomo entre sus dedos estirándolos un poco, provocándole un gemido de placer a la chica

De pronto su apoyo en la espalda ya no lo sintió y sintió unas manos sobre su pecho, seguido de un leve empujo y un golpe en el trasero. Itachi ensancha los ojos, hace un momento la estaba besando y estirándole los pezones y ahora está sentado en el piso del pasillo. En la entrada sosteniendo la puerta esta Kyoko que le sonríe traviesa.

- Suficiente… es lo que creo que vale la compostura de esa tubería, tal vez cuando me arregles toda la tubería de la casa te pague más por tus servicios. –Kyoko le guiña un ojo y cierra la puerta dejando sentado en el piso a un incrédulo Itachi con una erección completamente visible aun a pesar de la ropa.

- _(Van dos veces que me la aplica, pero no habrá una tercera. A Uchiha Itachi nadie lo humilla así, mucho menos lo deja con las ganas… esa maldita mujer solo provoca y sé que lo hace a propósito, pero yo no seguiré su juego, igual mujeres abundan y yo no necesito andar mendigando sexo)_—Itachi frunce el entrecejo y sus ojos adquiere una mirada fría e intimidante.

- ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Itachi voltea sin quitar su mirada fría y Sasuke alza ambas cejas al verlo así de enojado.

- Nada. –Itachi se pone de pie y da media vuelta, para dirigirse al departamento.

- ¿Itachi traes una erección bajo esos pantalones o vi mal? –Sasuke mira incrédulo la espalda de su hermano que está abriendo la puerta con las llaves, pero solo recibió un gruñido por parte de su hermano quien termino de abrir la puerta y se adentro al departamento.

Sasuke alza más sus cejas, pero se encoje de hombros restándole importancia y se adentra también al departamento, oyendo como otra puerta se estampa, seguramente la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Sasuke con toda la tranquilidad del mundo cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino hacia la sala, para ver algo de televisión, esta tan feliz, que le vale madre que los demás no hayan tenido un día estupendo como él.

* * *

Kakashi estaciono su automóvil en el estacionamiento del departamento donde vive su novia. Cuando él apago el motor Ayari se desabrocho el cinturón y volteo hacia el peli-plata. Kakashi la tomo de la barbilla y le alzo el rostro, acercando el suyo al de ella, deteniéndose a unos escasos centímetros.

- Te veo mañana en el trabajo. –susurra y Ayari asintió manteniendo su mirada en los ojos de él.

Kakashi cerró sus ojos y unió sus labios a los de ella, besándola con suavidad, delicadeza y ternura. La pelinegra tiene sus ojos abiertos, mostrando sorpresa mientras mueve sus labios de forma monótona, respondiéndole el beso de forma inconsciente.

- _(Otra vez me está besando así… ¿Por qué siento otra vez ese cosquilleo? No puedo estarme excitando nuevamente, lo acabamos de hacer y tres veces, además este beso tiene de todo menos pasión)—_Ayari frunció el seño y lo tomo de las solapas acercándolo más a ella, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, arrugando sus parpados e intensifico el beso, mordiéndole el labio inferior para hacer que gima levemente y ella aprovechar para adentrar su lengua.

Kakashi le siguió el ritmo al beso, aunque lo hizo con algo de dificultad debido a lo inesperado que le resulto el cambio. La falta de aire hizo que rompan el beso, haciendo que se ve un hilo de saliva unir sus labios.

- Ayari. –Kakashi la tomo de las mejillas con ambas manos y la miro de una forma que la puso nerviosa, le gusta e incomoda a la vez esa mirada.

- Vete con cuidado Kakashi. –Ayari le sonríe de forma torcida y Kakashi le sonríe levemente, soltándole las mejillas y mirando como ella se separa, sale del automóvil y lo rodea para caminar hacia la entrada del edificio.

- _(No me es difícil aceptarlo, y la verdad aunque pensé que cuando me llegase a pasar si es que pasaba iba a salir huyendo aterrado, pero sorprendentemente me agrada esto y que haya sido ella…. pero mi pequeña mocosa caprichosa y enojona es muy inmadura para darse cuenta o querer aceptarlo)_—Kakashi recarga su nuca en el respaldo y suelta un profundo suspiro que refleja cansancio.

* * *

Ayari se adentra al elevador nada más las puertas de este se abrieron. Voltea hacia la puertas del elevador, recargándose en la pared de metal, llevando una mano a su pecho sentir su corazón palpitar de tal forma que pareciera que le fuera a dar taquicardia.

- _(¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?¿Por qué me está haciendo sentirme así?)_

Las puertas están por cerrarse, pero una pequeña mano se interpone en ambas haciendo que se vuelvan a abrir y que la pelinegra rápidamente recobre la compostura, poniendo su pose de nadie me importa en el mundo más que yo misma.

- ¡Lo alcance! –Kyoko suspira aliviada mientras se adentra al elevador, iba a marcar el sexto piso pero al verlo ya marcado se encogió de hombros y se recargo en la pared.

Miro de reojo a la persona que esta alado de ella y ensancha los ojos levemente sorprendida.

- ¿Eres Ayari-san? –pregunta dedicándole una sonrisa amigable y Ayari la mira de reojo mientras alza ambas cejas.

- ¿Te conozco?

- Tu a mi no, pero yo de vista a ti sí. –Kyoko amplía su sonrisa, haciendo que sus ojos se cierren. –Soy tu vecina, vivo en el departamento de enfrente y fui al desfile de ayer con Itachi-kun… Me llamo Houshkuji Kyoko, un gusto en conocerte. –la pelinegra estira su mano hacia ella para saludarla.

- Hmn. –Ayari cierra los ojos y cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, ignorándola.

- _(Maldita pedante) –_Kyoko borra su sonrisa teniendo un tic nervioso y quedando con la mano extendida hacia ella.

Las puertas del elevador se abre y Ayari abre sus ojos, enderezándose y saliendo como si nada. Kyoko gruño furiosa y salió atrás de ella.

* * *

Sasuke está sentado en uno de los sillones, viendo televisión con aburrimiento. Oye la puerta principal ser abierta y cerrada, seguido de unos pasos, voltea viendo a Ayari entrar, acercándose a él.

- ¿Por qué a esta hora? Se supone el espantapájaros debió dejarte aquí desde hace un rato. –Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi papá? –Ayari pone los ojos en blanco mientras se sienta a su lado.

- Soy tu hermano mayor. –Sasuke afila más su mirada.

- Gracias por recordármelo, lo había olvidado. –Ayari lo mira con burla y Sasuke afila más su mirada, para luego suspirar con pesadez, este es su día, nadie lo va arruinar, ni la mocosa y su promiscuidad con Kakashi. – ¿Dónde está Itachi? ¿Aun no regresa de casa de nuestros padres? –pregunta curiosa, mirando a todos lados.

- Debe estar en su habitación masturbándose. –dice indiferente, regresando su vista al televisor.

- ¿Masturbándose? ¿Itachi? –Ayari alza ambas cejas extrañada, sus hermanos mayores no son de masturbarse, ellos son como ella, van y buscan alguien que los satisfaga.

- Lo encontré tirado en el pasillo, fulminando con la mirada la puerta de la vecina y teniendo una erección en los pantalones. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Hablas enserio? –Ayari muestra una sonrisa burlona.

- Muy enserio. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida. –Mira le tome foto sin que se diera cuenta y antes de que note que estoy ahí. –Sasuke saca su celular y se lo enseña a Ayari que al ver la fotografía soltó la carcajada.

- Tienes que pasármela. –Ayari saca su celular dispuesta a mandarse la foto.

- Adelante. En la que sigue sale más enfocada a su entrepierna no satisfecha.

Ayari cambia de foto y ríe con más ganas.

- La vecina lo dejo caliente. Ver para creer.

- Si, por eso le tome fotografía, para que lo creyeras. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa burlona.

- Hablando de fotografías. –Ayari termina de pasar la foto y le entrega su celular a Sasuke. –Mira las que yo tengo. –Ayari le muestra la foto de su celular y Sasuke ensancha los ojos horrorizado, poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate maduro.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –pregunta furioso, intentándole arrebatar el celular, pero la pelinegra lo aleja.

- Mamá nos enseño tu álbum de fotos de bebé a Sakura a mí. –dice burlona y Sasuke ensancha más los ojos, deseando ser tragado por la tierra.

- ¿Sakura también las vio?—pregunta horrorizado.

- Si y tomo varias con su celular al igual que yo, de hecho le sacamos fotos a todo el álbum. –Ayari le saca la lengua burlona. –Eras una niña encantadora oni-chan, ¿o debería decir one-chan? –la cara de Sasuke se distorsiono, mostrando muecas macabras. –Imprimiré estas fotos. –dice burlona.

- ¡Dame ese celular mocosa! –ordena furioso, dispuesto a quitárselo por la fuerza, pero Ayari salto y empezó a correr huyendo de él. – ¡que me lo des!

- ¡No quiero, me gusta este celular! –Ayari sonríe burlona mientras sigue corriendo.

- ¿Qué es este puto ruido? –un furioso Itachi entra a la sala, no está de humor gracias a la vecina y sus revoltosos hermanos menores hacen enojarlo más ante sus griteríos.

Ayari y Sasuke detienen su carrera volteándolo a ver, estando cada uno frente al otro, estando de por medio el sillón de tres piezas.

- ¿Con que la vecina te dejo duro y tirado en el pasillo? –Ayari lo mira con burla e Itachi afila su mirada.

- ¡Sasuke! –Itachi lo mira furioso por chismoso.

- Me sentencio culpable. –Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona, ni estando enojado con Ayari y su madre por esas fotos va a desaprovechar esto, no siempre se puede humillar así a Itachi.

- ¡Hasta tenemos fotos! –dicen ambos sacando sus celulares y mostrándole a itachi su humillación plasmada.

- ¡Denme eso mocosos idiotas! –grita furioso, intentando darles alcance.

Ahora son Ayari y Sasuke que huyen de un muy furioso Itachi que tiene mirada de desquiciado mientras los otros dos muestran burla en sus ojos.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja inshes hermanitos como les encanta joderse entre si, la vdd amo la relasion d estos locos**

**spero el kap les haya gustadoooo**

**disculpen la demora**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	18. Visitando Japón

**Visitando Japón**

En la salida del aeropuerto de Tokio se ve a Suigetsu de pie, lleva puesto un pantalón de corte recto de color beige, unas sandalias del piel del mismo color y una camisa de mangas largas de color lila, el cuello lo lleva alzado haciéndolo ver sexy.

Su lacio cabello esta alborotado y unos lentes oscuros cubren sus hermosos ojos. En su mano derecha sostiene el mango de una pequeña maleta de carro.

- _(Ayari, amor mío he venido por ti… no sabes como te he extrañado mi único amor, de ese para el cual solo tengo ojos y le soy completamente fiel)_ –Suigetsu mira el horizonte con añoranza, en eso frente a él pasa una sensual y escultural aeromoza de largo cabello verde y si Suigetsu no trajera lentes se vería como sus ojos tornan forma de corazón.

Si el peliblanco tuviera cola en este momento se movería feliz, y siguió a la aeromoza como perrito que va atrás de una perra en celo.

- _(Malditas aeromozas, están bien buenas y son bien candentes. Ya me tire a tres en el baño del avión, tirarme a una más en el baño del aeropuerto cerrare con broche de oro)_—Suigetsu sonrío de forma torcida mientras sigue a la aeromoza.

* * *

Es de mañana, y dentro del gimnasio se encuentran Sasuke e Itachi, los cuales están en las caminadoras corriendo en la banda de estas.

Sasuke viste un pantalón deportivo color negro, unos tenis del mismo color y una playera blanca de tirantes que le queda ceñida. Su cabello se le pega un poco al rostro debido al sudor y su respiración es agitada.

Itachi viste un pantalón deportivo color rojo, unos tenis color rojos con negro y una playera que le queda ceñida de color gris. Cubriendo su frente trae una bandana y su cabello sigue recogido en una coleta baja. Al igual que su hermano su respiración es algo agitada y el sudor aperla su rostro.

La mirada del Uchiha mayor se dirige hacia la entrada y su entrecejo se frunció.

- ¡No puede ser!... estoy seguro que me acosa. –dice con molesta provocando que Sasuke lo mire de reojo.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Mira.

Itachi apunta con la mirada hacia la entrada haciendo que Sasuke mire viendo a una pelinegra de muy buen cuerpo llevando puesto un pantalón pesquero de licra color rosa, por la tela se le ciñe al cuerpo marcando mejor su silueta, unos tenis blancos y un top de licra del mismo color que el pantalón. Sasuke regresa su vista a Itachi mostrando indiferencia.

- Es la vecina… ¿Qué no recuerdas que fue conmigo al desfile?

- ¡Ah! –exclama sin mucho interés, recordándola.

- Es una acosadora Sasuke, estoy seguro de eso. Ahora no solo es mi vecina sino que va al mismo gimnasio que yo. –dice con seguridad.

- Itachi no todo gira en torno a ti. –Sasuke roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Pero casi todo… en especial las mujeres y ella es una mujer que esta obsesionada con sacarme de mis casillas. –dice con seguridad y Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco. –Si no me crees explícame qué hace ella aquí.

- No sé… el vivir en el mismo edificio que tu, suena lógico ya que este gimnasio es el más cerca y mejor de la zona.

- Sasuke. –Itachi entrecierra su mirada hacia él. –Toda mi vida he sido acosado por mujeres para que me las folle y me fije un poco en ellas, sé reconocer cuando una me acosa para vaya a Kami-sama a saber qué planes tendrá conmigo… me da mala espina. –Itachi entrecerró más su mirada y empleo un tono de voz lleno de misterio.

- Itachi a mí también me han acosado mujeres toda mi vida, y no por eso ando paranoico pensando que la anciana que limpia el edificio me va a violar solo porque me la topo cada que salgo del edificio y me mira con ganas de comerme. –Sasuke se estremeció al recordar como lo mira esa anciana sin dientes.

- Pues yo que tu me andaba con cuidado con esa anciana, oí que anda planeando como secuestrarte para violarte. –Itachi le sonríe de forma socarrona y Sasuke se estremeció. –Como sea, esa mujer me da mala espina, me acosa lo sé... de ser diferente ya me la habría topado en el gimnasio otros días, cuando vengo lo hago a esta hora y no la he visto hasta ahora –Itachi asintió dándose la razón a si mismo.

- ¿No piensas que es coincidencia que ella venga este día a esta hora?

- No lo es, no exciten las coincidencias con una acosadora. –dice con seguridad.

- Mejor admite que estas furioso porque no ha dejado que te la folles y le traes unas ganas. –Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¿Mua? –Itachi se apunta a si mismo indignado. –Mujeres abundan y hermosas que me dejen llegar hasta el final con ellas más… Kyoko no es la gran cosa, si se hace la difícil, pisoteando mi orgullo al resistirse a mi es cosa suya, se pierde de mucho, en cambio yo no me pierdo de nada que no haya probado. –Itachi agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Entonces deja de verle el culo porque te vas a poner duro y en estos pantalones se nota más que en jeas. –Sasuke le sonríe burlón.

Itachi gruñe molesto al verse descubierto y voltea la mirada.

- _(No es mi culpa que la maldita tenga un culo de infarto)_ –Itachi bufa, peleando contra si mismo para no verla.

- Por otro lado si te acosara estoy seguro que ya te habría visto y venido a saludarte, pero se ve muy entretenida pedaleando esa bicicleta. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa burlona.

- Me ignora, es su forma de llamar mi atención. Esa mujer quiere algo de mí, pero no se lo daré. –Itachi mira el horizonte con heroísmo. –Perdió su oportunidad de tener un poco de Itachi-sama.

- Oh, pobrecilla. –dice con sarcasmo a la vez que roda los ojos.

- Si, pobre tonta… mira que desaprovechar que tuvo dos oportunidades por ser follada por mí. –exclama indignado.

- Hmn. –Sasuke decidió mejor ponerse los audífonos de su celular y comenzar a escuchar música, no tiene ganas de oír las pendejadas de su hermano mayor.

* * *

Kyoko termino su rutina en la bicicleta y se bajo. Camino hacia donde dejo su toalla para el sudor y su bote de agua, para limpiar el sudor de su frente tomo la toalla, en eso su mirada se topa donde esta Itachi levantando unas pesas.

El verlo ahí, sudado por el ejercicio con esa ropa deportiva no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, escaneándolo con la mirada.

- _(Debe ser un pecado ese hombre, no solo besa de una forma que te hace perder la razón sino que tiene un físico de infarto. Seguro es ateo; no esta como Dios manda, sino como le da la gana)_ –Kyoko sonríe divertida ante su pensamiento y mejor quita la mirada de su persona o sino terminara excitándose, y se pone a seguir con sus ejercicios.

* * *

Sakura lleva puesto unos jeans celestes y un blusón de color blanco son adornos de flores, es de tirantes y a pesar de quedarle levemente holgado, marca perfectamente su silueta. Su cabello lo lleva suelto, dejándolo caer en cascadas sobre sus hombros.

La peli-rosa entra al salón principal y nada más al hacerlos Sasori que se encontraba en uno de los sillones se pudo de pie, dejando en la mesa de centro la taza de te que sostenía con una de sus manos.

El pelirrojo lleva puesto un traje de corte italiano de color gris, debajo del saco lleva puesta una camisa color vino siendo adornada por una corbata de un color vino más oscuro.

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado recibirme. –el pelirrojo la mira con intensidad, no puede evitarlo, se ve hermosa ante sus ojos, además ese brillo que de un tiempo para acá tienen sus ojos lo cautiva más.

- Lo hice porque te conozco, sé que eres muy insistente y no te hubieras ido hasta que aceptara verte. –dice con molestia, dedicándole una mirada severa que Sasori odio, extrañando la mirada de cariño que solía dedicarle antes.

- _(Si la quiero tener conmigo nuevamente debo intentar controlar mi furia)_ –Sasori suspiro con pesadez y volteo levemente para tomar el gran ramo de hermosas rosas rojas que había dejado en el sillón y camino hacia Sakura extendiéndoselos.

Sakura mostro sorpresa, desde que se casaron Sasori dejo de tener esa clase de detalles con ella, pero luego frunció el seño, eso detalles uso él para conquistarla y ganársela antes, lo que le hace suponer que hace lo mismo ahora.

- Ya no me vas a ganar con estas cosas. –dice seria y Sasori frunció el seño, haciendo lo posible por no enojarse.

- No planeo ganarte, solo tengo un detalle con la madre de mi hijo… acéptalas por favor. –dice serio, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en su mirada o tono de voz.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, no le gusta ser cruel y aunque él se merezca que lo sea con él sabe que esas flores tendrán el destino de la basura si ella no las acepta, porque lo conoce. Así que resignada las tomo.

- Gracias. –dice más por compromiso que por agradecimiento, mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones sin ver la leve sonrisa que adorna los labios de Sasori.

- ¿No te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo?… conozco un buen lugar que seguro te encantar…

- Lamento rechazar la invitación, pero aun es muy temprano para que si quiera desayune algo. –dice seria.

- Antes solías desayunar conmigo a esta hora. –Sasori frunce el seño.

- Antes tu lo has dicho, pero ahora mis horas de comida han cambiado debido a las nauseas matutinas…. ¿no sé te hace tarde para entrar a trabajar? –no quería sonar mal educada, pero la verdad no quería verlo.

- Aun tengo tiempo. –Sasori mira el reloj que tiene en su muñeca izquierda. – ¿Dime? ¿Cómo te has sentido con el embarazo? ¿Has comido bien?

- Mi embarazo va bien… gracias por preguntar. –aunque sonara algo cortante no perdía la educación y Sasori le molesto que lo trate de esa forma tan distinta a como era ella antes, pero intento no demostrárselo.

- No agradezcas, me preocupo por nuestro hijo. –al decir "nuestro hijo" sintió una calidez extraña en el pecho. –¿Cuándo fue tu ultima revisión?

- Hace un mes, de hecho hoy tengo cita. –Sakura sabe que él tiene todo el derecho a preguntar eso, después de todo es el padre de su hijo.

- ¿A que hora?

- A la una de la tarde.

- Bien… te acompañare. –dice firme y la peli-rosa ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- No te molestes, yo puedo ir sola, además estarás en horas de trabajo. —dice seria ya recuperándose de la sorpresa.

- No es molestia, quiero estar al pendiente de mi hijo, además puedo tomarme mi hora de comida a esa hora. –dice firme. – ¿No me vas a negar eso verdad? –Sasori la mira con intensidad.

- _(Su mirada ya no me pone ni un poco nerviosa, de hecho no puedo evitar compararla con la de Sasuke, y me atrevo a asegurar que si él me estuviese mirando así estaría más nerviosa que una universitaria en exámenes)_ –Sakura sonríe levemente ante sus pensamientos, sin saber que esa sonrisa hizo al pelirrojo sonreír de forma torcida, mostrando triunfo en la mirada al pensar que sonrío por él. –Bien… te veo en el hospital a la…

- Puedo venir por ti.

- No es necesario, te veo haya.

Sasori suspiro resignado, pero igual asintió, no quiere que cambie de opinión, además siente que ya la lleva de ganar.

- _(Esa sonrisa la conozco, ella seguro esta feliz porque vaya con ella al médico)_ –Sasori amplió su sonrisa.

* * *

Sasuke sale de las duchas del gimnasio solo vistiendo una pequeña toalla enredada en la cadera. Se adentro a los vestidores y camina hacia su casillero abriéndolo. Lo primero que saco fue su celular que había guardado ahí mientras se duchaba.

Marco un numero y se lo puso sobre su oreja mientras con su mano libre comienza a rebuscar algunas cosas en el casillero.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, el oír su voz del otro lado del teléfono le alegro el día.

- _(Jamás pensé que una mujer me pusiera así de estúpido)_ –Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –Si, Sakura, soy yo. –su tono de voz se oyó más ronco y provocativo, sonriendo satisfecho al oírla suspirar. – ¿Te desperté?

- No… suelo despertar temprano. –dice divertida.

- Mmm… tal vez porque no te canso antes de dormir. –Sasuke saca su desodorante sonriendo divertido.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama avergonzada.

- Te invito a comer. –dice coqueto.

- ¿A que horas?

- Mmm… ¿Qué te parece a la una?

- A esa hora no puedo Sasuke-kun. –dice apenada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo cita con el doctor.

- ¿Te sientes mal? –aunque su tono de voz sonó tranquilo su mirada mostro preocupación.

- Me siento bien, es solo un chequeo rutinario por el embarazo. –Sakura se contuvo las ganas de chillar emocionada al oírlo suspirar aliviado.

- Mmmm… te acompañare, terminando el chequeo nos pasamos a comer.

- Etto… veras Sasuke-kun. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al oírla nerviosa.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

- ¡No es eso! –exclama alterada, pensando que lo ofendió. –Mira… — un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –Sasori vino hace un momento… —Sasuke frunció nuevamente su seño. –… quiere acompañarme y no pude negarme, después de todo es su hijo también.

- Si él te va a acompañar con más razón iré… no pienso dejarte sola con ese estúpido.

Sasuke aprieta con fuerza la mano que tiene el desodorante, no puede evitar sentirse furioso, esos celos que siente porque Sasori siempre tendrá algo que la una con Sakura lo enfurece de sobre manera.

- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te sientas incomodo con su presencia.

- Muy seguro… sino quieres que vaya dímelo. –su tono de voz sonó furioso, la sola idea de pensar que ella no quiere que él vaya porque quiere estar sola con Sasori le revienta el hígado.

- Me encetaría que fueras Sasuke-kun, pero no quiero que pases un mal rato.

- Te recogeré a la una… cuídate, tengo que colgar. –dice serio.

- ¿Estás enojado? –la voz de la peli-rosa sonó algo preocupada.

- Cuídate Sakura. –dice serio, no respondiéndole la pregunta y Sakura suspiro con pesadez.

- Cuídate Sasuke-kun. –sin más la peli-rosa cuelga.

Sasuke saca sus cosas del casillero y lo cierra con fuerza, para después golpearlo con su puño, desquitando un poco de su coraje. En ese momento entra Itachi solo llevando una toalla amarrada en la cadera y silbando.

Sasuke sintiéndose más furioso por esa melodía que su hermano crea con sus labios al caminar hacia su casillero, por lo que volteo a verlo con esa mirada de desquiciado haciendo que Itachi deje de silbar y alce ambas cejas.

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Viste mi pene en las duchas y te diste cuenta que lo tengo más grande que el tuyo? –pregunta burlón.

- Ya quisieras cabrón. –dice entre dientes y afilando más su mirada.

- Bueno, para probar esa teoría quítate la toalla y midamos penes. –Itachi le sonríe con burla.

- Jodete. –Sasuke levanta su mano derecha, alzando su dedo medio en una seña obscena.

- Que carácter, necesitas un polvo y urgente. —Itachi pone los ojos en blanco y mejor se dispone a abrir su casillero.

Sasuke solo gruñe furioso y mejor se dispone a vestirse.

* * *

Ayari sale de su habitación ya bañada y vestida para irse a trabajar. Lleva puesto una falda de corte recto, ceñida de color gris que le llega justo debajo de la rodilla, el elástico de la falda le llega debajo de los senos, lleva una blusa blanca la tela se trasparenta y la misma tiene forma de flores, la trae por dentro de la falda y debajo de la blusa trae un top blanco. En la cintura se coloco un cinturón negro, grueso. Su cabello lo lleva suelto, su bolso negro lo lleva en su hombro derecho y unos lentes de sol están sobre su cabeza, usándolos como diadema. Su largo cabello lo lleva suelto, dejando que caiga en cascada sobre sus hombros.

Cuando la chica pasa por la sala oye el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Detiene su paso viendo a sus dos hermanos llegar.

- ¡Buenos días! – saluda mirándolos.

- ¡Buenos días! –Itachi le sonríe amigable.

- Hmn. –Sasuke los pasa de largo y camina hacia su habitación.

Ayari e Itachi lo siguen con la mirada, y cuando se perdió de vista la pelinegra mira a su hermano mayor alzando ambas cejas en una muda pregunta.

- Ya sabes como es de enojón y raro. De la nada se enojo. –Itachi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Vienen del gimnasio?

- Si… deberías ir tú también. Estas encerrada en una oficina, sentada sin hace actividad física es malo para la salud. –Itachi comienza a caminar hacia la cocina a la par que Ayari.

- Hago suficiente ejercicio para mantenerme en forma. –Ayari le sonríe de forma torcida. –y hago el mejor ejercicio: follar de tres a cuatro veces al día de forma intensa. Eso es más que suficiente para estar en forma y mantener la figura. –dice burlona, sonriendo de forma socarrona.

- Cállate mocosa, no necesito saber eso. –Itachi frunce el seño y tiene la frente sombreada de negro.

* * *

Itachi está sentado tras su escritorio, mostrando fastidio en su rostro y mirada, mientras un tic nervioso esta instalado en su ceja derecha.

El pelinegro lleva puesto un traje negro, bajo el saco lleva puesta una camisa roja que es adornada por una corbata blanca con franjas rojas.

Frente a él, sentado Suigetsu quien parlotea sin parar, lleva así más de una hora.

- Así que después del trió que me avente con las siguientes dos aeromozas en el avión llegamos a Tokio. Iba a tomar un taxi cuando vi otra sexi aeromoza y la seguí para hablarle usando mis encantos, jurándole amor a primera vista solo para que se deje coger en el bañ…

- Suigetsu. –Itachi quita sus lentes de aumento, esos de armazón cuadrado y delgado que lo hacen ver sensual.— ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?... se supone deberías estar en Estados Unidos atendiendo las empresas de haya –dice con cansancio a la vez que se soba el puente de la nariz.

- Bebería, pero he venido por algo de suma importancia. –dice serio.

- No me salgas con la pendejada de que has venido a cogerte a mi hermana porque te corto las pelotas. –dice amenazante y Suigetsu al instante cubre con sus manos su compadre de haya abajo en un intento de protegerlo y mira asustado a Itachi quien afilo más su mirada. –Vete ahora mismo al aeropuerto a cogerte a las aeromozas que te vengan en gana mientras regresas a Estados Unidos. –ordena tétrico.

- No puedo, vengo a algo de suma importancia. –Suigetsu sonríe nervioso e Itachi afila más su mirada. –No solo vine a demostrarle mi amor a Ayari sino también a hablar con Sasuke de algo importante sobre las empresas.

- ¿Vez esto Suigetsu? –Itachi levanta la bocina de su teléfono y se la muestra. –Es un teléfono, solo alzas la bocina, marcas una teclita y le dices a la secretaria que te comunique con Sasuke entonces mágicamente puedes hablar con él. –el pelinegro le habla como si fuera un retrasado y Suigetsu lo mira ofendido. –No tenías que echarte un viaje al otro lado del mundo para eso… y si quieres que te muestre otra excelente creación por el hombre para poder comunicarte… —Itachi saca su celular del bolsillo de su saco y se lo enseña.

- Se lo que es. –Suigetsu entrecierra la mirada y se como usarlos.

- Me alegra, ya estaba pensando en hacer que tomen un curso de la historia y uso de los teléfonos en las empresas. –Itachi sonríe de forma torcida.

- Ja ja ja que gracioso. –Suigetsu entrecierra más su mirada y se muestra sarcástico.—Lo que tengo que decirle es en persona, no por teléfono.

- ¿Qué es? –Itachi se muestra serio.

- No seas metiche, es entre Sasuke y yo. Cosas de la empresa. –dice con arrogancia e Itachi entrecierra su mirada.

- Te recuerdo que esas empresas también son mías.

- Pero no eres mi jefe, mi jefe es Sasukito. –Suigetsu le sonríe de forma socarrona e Itachi suspira con pesadez, lo que sea que esté pasando Sasuke se lo informara como él le informa a Sasuke también lo que pasa en las empresas que maneja, no va a perder el tiempo discutiendo con Suigetsu.

- Vale… si buscas a Sasuke, ¿qué cojones haces aquí? Es mi oficina, mis dominios.

- Pues es que fui a casa de tus padres para buscarlo y me dijeron que Sasuke se queda en tu departamento, entonces me fui hacia haya pero luego recordé que yo no sabia donde esta tu departamento porque no lo he visitado debido a que cuando vivía aquí vivías con tus padres… —a Itachi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Como me dio vergüenza regresar a tu casa para preguntarle a Mikoto-san la dirección, porque esa señora es muy sexy como para verme como si fuera un idiota…

- Es mi madre de la que estas hablando estúpido. –Itachi afila la mirada.

- La señora más sexy que he conocido, hablando con todo respeto. –Suigetsu sonríe como niño bueno mostrando sus blancos dientes e Itachi afila más su mirada. –El caso es que vine para acá para que me des la dirección.

Itachi chasquea la lengua y se pone sus gafas, toma una tarjeta y comienza a escribir la dirección para que el peliblanco se vaya de una vez y él pueda seguir trabajando, tiene mucho trabajo ya que el día de ayer no fue a la oficina, y ya perdió mucho tiempo con Suigetsu y el cómo le cuenta sus sesiones de sexo en el avión.

- _(La puta platica de Suigetsu solo hizo que me den ganas de follar… llevo días sin hacerlo y digamos que ayer me quede con muchas ganas… la licenciada de recurso humanos no la he probado… creo que iré a recursos humanos a hacer una inspección)_ –Itachi sonríe de forma torcida, total, entre menos estresado mejor trabaja.

* * *

Sasuke sale de su departamento dispuesto a ir a recoger a su novia. El pelinegro lleva puesto unos jeans negros, unos tenis del mismo color; una playera de color blanca que le queda ceñida al cuerpo, encima una chaqueta de piel color negra que la lleva abierta y le llega a media espalda, la chaqueta es de zíper pero en las mangas tiene de adorno un par de botones los cuales tienen grabado el símbolo de su familia.

El pelinegro se adentra en el elevador, recargándose en la pared y quedando de frente a las puertas. Marco la planta baja y espero que las puertas se cerraran.

Cuando las puertas están por cerrarse una pequeña mano se interpone en medio de ambas haciendo que se vuelvan abrir.

- ¡Lo alcance! –Kyoko suspira aliviada, adentrándose en el elevador viendo que el piso al que va esta marcado y se coloco alado de la persona que subió, que al mirarlo de reojo ensancho los ojos. –_(Esto se siente como un dejavu)_ –una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de la pelinegra. – ¿Usted es el hermano de Itachi-kun? –Kyoko le sonríe amigable, es bueno llevarse bien con los vecinos.

Sasuke la mira de reojo y regresa su mirada al frente, no anda de humor para socializar con nadie, menos con la vecina a la cual su hermano le trae ganas.

- _(No es la gran cosa)_ –Sasuke roda los ojos, es la primera vez que la ve de cerca. –Hmn.

- _(Itachi-kun tiene unos hermanos de lo más pedantes)_ –el tic nervioso en la ceja derecha de Kyoko se marco, agradeció al menos no haber intentado saludarlo, y ella que solo intentaba socializar un poco.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y Sasuke muestra sorpresa en sus ojos al ver a Suigetsu del otro lado, teniendo los ojos ensanchados ante la sorpresa de verlo.

Kyoko ignorándolos paso alado de Suigetsu quien dejo de mirar a Sasuke y sus ojos que ahora no muestran sorpresa, sino perversión siguen a la pelinegra con la mirada.

- ¡Dios que culo! –exclama emocionada cuando esta se perdió de vista y Sasuke salió del elevador y le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡Dan ganas de nalguearlo y poner a mi compadre en medio de esas nalgas! –una sonrisa pervertida adorna su rostro.

- Si no quieres terminar en un pasillo con una erección y enojado mejor olvídala. –Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona y Suigetsu lo voltea a ver sorprendido.

- ¿Así te dejo a ti? –pregunta incrédulo, no creyéndose que una mujer deje con ganas a Sasuke.

- No… se lo hizo a Itachi. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa y Suigetsu ensancha más los ojos.

- ¡Joder! La quiero conocer, no pensé que viera a una mujer que deje con ganas a un Uchiha. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona. – ¿Crees que me de un autógrafo?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone deberías estar atendiendo las empresas en América. –Sasuke entrecierra su mirada, ignorando su estúpida pregunta. –Y no salgas con que vienes a cogerte a mi hermana porque te mocho los huevos. –dice amenazante.

- _(Nombre si se nota que son hermanos)_ –Suigetsu entrecerró la mirada. –Vine a demostrarle mi amor a tu hermana. –dice de forma poética y Sasuke afila más su mirada. –Y también vine contigo a hablar de algo importante sobre el trabajo.

- ¿Ves esto? –Sasuke saca su celular y a Suigetsu se le sombrea la frente de negro. –Se llama celular, busca el manual del tuyo y veras como se marca mi número que por cierto debes tener en la memoria, entonces te lo pones sobre la oreja y mágicamente te comunicas conmigo sin necesidad de ir al otro lado del mundo.

- Si, gracias por tu explicación de cómo usar teléfonos, me la diste más detallada que Itachi. –dice de forma sarcástica mientras entrecierra la mirada. –Pero vine para decírtelo en persona porque es importante.

- ¿Es muy importante? –Sasuke mira el reloj de su muñeca. – ¿No puede esperar unas horas?

- De poder se puede, me vine con algo de tiempo para poder disfrutar una tarde con mi amada. –dice con heroísmo y Sasuke chasquea la lengua.

- Espérame en el departamento de Itachi, cuando regrese hablamos. –Sasuke saca las llaves del bolsillo delantero de uno de los pantalones y se las extiende.

- ¿A donde iras?

- ¿Qué te importa?

- ¿Y en el departamento esta mi amada?

- No.

- Llévame con ella. –Suigetsu lo toma de la manga del saco sin dejar que se vaya.

- Esta trabajando estúpido, y aunque no lo estuviera jamás te llevaría con ella, antes di que sigues vivo después de lo que paso con ella hace un mes… ahora déjame ir.

- ¡Jojojo! Ya con eso me dijiste todo. –Suigetsu camina hacia la puerta, dispuesto a ir por su amada.

- ¿A donde vas imbécil? –Sasuke entrecierra su mirada.

- A la empresa a buscar a mi amada, dices que esta trabajando así que es seguro que esta ahí… la verdad no la vi cuando estuve ahí, pero estoy seguro que si pregunto…

- Pierdes tu tiempo, ella no trabaja ahí. –Sasuke le sonríe con burla y camina hacia la salida, ignorando la mirada del peliblanco, que tomo del cuello de la chamarra a Sasuke haciendo que no se vaya.

- Dime donde trabaja. –pide suplicante.

- No. –Sasuke le da un coscorrón en la nuca haciéndolo caer de lleno al suelo con un chichón en la nuca, el pelinegro intento avanzar pero le fue imposible ya que algo le hace que sienta su pie derecho más pesado, baja la mirada viendo a Suigetsu abrazarse de su pierna. –Suéltame. –ordena amenazante.

- No hasta que me digas donde trabaja Ayari. –dice con firmeza.

Sasuke furioso porque se le hará tarde por ese idiota comienza a darle patadas con su pie libre, intentando quitárselo, pero en vez de conseguirlo el peliblanco se abraza más a su pierna sin importar tener la cabeza llena de chichones.

- Si quieres seguimos aquí todo el día Sasuke, sabes lo persistente que puedo ser cuando me lo propongo.

- Mantengo la espereza que te desmayes. –Sasuke le da un pisotón de lo más fuerte reventándole un chichón que le brota sangre como si fuera una fuente.

Suigetsu tiene los ojos en forma de espiral, comenzando a sentirse mareado por la falta de sangre… ¡ah! Y por el dolor de los fregazos.

Sasuke sin dejar de darle golpes con su pie mira el reloj de su muñeca izquierda y chasquea la lengua molesto al ver que el maldito Suigetsu se abraza con más fuerza a su pierna, ya debería haber aflojado el agarre.

- _(Yo más que nadie sé lo persistente que es… es seguro que si lo mato el maldito muere prensado a mi pierna, incluso me la tendrían que amputar para quitármelo de encima porque ni muerto la soltara. –_Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –_Aunque me moleste se lo mandare a Ayari, no puedo llegar tarde con Sakura y mucho menos dejarla ir sola con el pendejo de Sasori… además… —_una sonrisa desquiciada adorno el rostro del Uchiha que sigue dándole golpes con su pie a la cabeza de Suigetsu. –_… que Suigetsu vaya a donde Ayari hará que se tope con el espantapájaros, que él se encargue de este idiota o él idiota de él, cualquiera que sea la cosa salgo ganando, el que salga vivo lo meterán a la cárcel y si corro con más suerte ambos mueren)_ –la sonrisa de Sasuke se marco más y dejo de patear a Suigetsu. –Esta bien, tú ganas. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez mostrando falsa resignación.

Suigetsu alza la mirad mostrando su cara deformada pero una sonrisa triunfante adorna su rostro.

* * *

Las puerta del elevador se abren dejando ver a Suigetsu que sonríe emocionado al ver a Ayari de pie frente al escritorio de su secretaria. La pelinegra lee con concentración los papeles que están dentro de la carpeta que sostiene.

Los ojos de Suigetsu brillaron al verla llevar ropa de empresaria, además con esas gafas cuadradas de armazón delgado que usa para leer la hacen ver más provocativa.

- _(Había olvidado lo sexy que es)_ –Suigetsu suspira soñador y camina galante hacia la pelinegra que por estar concentrada en los papeles ni cuenta se da de su presencia.

Justo en ese momento Kakashi va saliendo de su oficina y camina hacia Ayari, posándose atrás de ella, pasando su brazo por su cintura haciéndola estremecerse ante lo inesperado y voltea a verlo. Suigetsu detiene su paso a medio camino mostrando sorpresa en su mirada.

- Ya estoy listo… vamos a comer. –Kakashi le sonríe coqueto para después tomarla de la barbilla e inclinar su rostro posando sus labios en los de ella en un apasionado beso que ella respondió gustosa.

Matsuri y Temari se sonrojaron, aun no se acostumbran a las apasionadas escenas de sus jefes mientras que el otro espectador casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –Suigetsu furioso camina hacia esos dos.

La pareja rompió el beso y miran extrañados al peliblanco que se detuvo frente a ellos y mira a Ayari como si esta le hubiera sido infiel para después fulminar con la mirada a Kakashi. Las secretarias miran curiosa la escena.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Suigetsu? –Ayari se muestra más extrañada.

- ¿Lo conoces? –Kakashi mira curioso a su novia y esta asintió.

- Claro que me conoce, es mi novia. –Suigetsu fulmina con la mirada a Kakashi y este alza ambas cejas, no mostrando el nudo que sintió en el estomago debido a la molestia.

Las secretarias se tapan la boca sorprendidas y Ayari entrecierra la mirada.

- Yo no soy tu novia. –Ayari entrecierra más su mirada y Suigetsu se pone en pose de esposa que es negada ante su marido.

- Pero… pero… pero yo vine por ti. –Suigetsu empieza a hacer un infantil puchero.

- ¿Qué no deberías estar en América? Se supone debes estar haya atendiendo las empresas a cargo de Sasuke. –Ayari alza ambas cejas, mostrando incredulidad.

- Ya te lo dije; vine por ti, para amarnos como esa noche hace un mes. –dice de forma poética y Kakashi dirige su mirada hacia Ayari que se le sombreo más la frente de negro, mientras las secretarias miran atentas la escena. –Y también vine a hablar de negocios con Sasuke.

- Si viniste por mi, pierdes tu tiempo, no repito platillo. –Ayari se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, pero una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al sentir la penetrante mirada de Kakashi en ella. –Y sobre lo de Sasuke. –Ayari saca su celular. – ¿Vez esto? Se llama celular y sirve para…

- Si, si. Ya me explicaron para que sirve tus hermanos. –los ojos del peliblanco se entrecierran. –_(Nombre si se nota que son hermanos)_

- Siendo así no le veo motivos para que estés aquí. –dice indiferente.

- ¿Acaso para ti no significo nada lo que paso entre nosotros hace un mes? –dice dolido, con lagrimas amontonándose en sus ojos, las secretarias lo miran conmovidas y Kakashi bosteza con aburrimiento.

- Solo placer Suigetsu, solo placer. –dice con indiferencia, dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio y comenzando a caminar, pasando alado de él.

- No sucumbas ante ella, los Uchiha así son, solo nos usan. – dice como mujer abandonada con lágrimas en los ojos mira a Kakashi.

- Es mi novia desde hace un mes. –dice indiferente Kakashi, pasando alado de él y Suigetsu ensancha los ojos.

- ¿Por qué él si y yo no? –pregunta ofendido, apuntando a Kakashi. –Se ve más viejo que yo.

Ayari entro al elevador ignorándolo y Kakashi volteo sobre su hombro, sonriéndole de una forma que le hace cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Has oído eso de que los maduritos son los más sabrosos? –Kakashi se adentra al elevador y las puertas se cierran.

- ¡Gaviota! –grita dejándose caer de rodillas, estirando su mano hacia el elevador. –Digo… ¡Ayari!

Temari y Matsuri se limpia sus lágrimas, sintiendo pena por el pobre chico. La castaña se pone de pie y posa una mano sobre el hombro del chico, haciendo que este la voltee a ver notando como le extiende un pañuelo.

- ¿En verdad la amabas? –la castaña lo mira con tristeza como si sintiera su dolor.

- _(Podría ponerme de pie e irme con dignidad de aquí o podría hacerme el sufrido, eso enloquece a las chicas)_—Suigetsu mira más acongojado a la castaña. –La amaba mucho. Ella es mi primer y único amor… vine aquí para pedirle matrimonio, incluso traje conmigo el anillo que perteneció a mi abuela y me dio para dárselo a la mujer que ame. –dice con tristeza, tomando el pañuelo para limpiarse las lagrimas, pero no lo resiste más y se pone a llorar como un bebé compadeciendo más a las otras dos chicas.

- Lo llevare a que tome algo joven, sígame. –Matsuri lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y Suigetsu se deja hacer mientras llora con dolor y sufrimiento.

* * *

Kakashi acorralo a Ayari con su cuerpo y la pared del elevador, apoyando su mano alado de la cabeza de la chica que lo mira extrañada.

- Un mes. Que coincidencia, llevamos un mes ¿no lo crees? –Kakashi sonríe haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- ¿Piensas que te fui infiel? –Ayari alza ambas cejas. –lo de ese loco paso como dos días antes de que te conociera. –aclara y luego frunce el seño al darle explicaciones, en especial porque siente la sensación de hacerlo y nunca le había pasado.

Kakashi inclina su rostro, estampando sus labios con los de ella en un beso brusco y posesivo que ella le costo algo de trabajo responder debido a lo inesperado. Y llevo sus manos a los hombros de él en una forma de sostenerse, porque sentía que ante la pasión del beso las piernas le tiemblan.

- _(¿Yo Hatake Kakashi celoso?... ¿Qué estas haciendo de mi Ayari?)_ –Kakashi intensifica el beso, adentrando su lengua en la boca de ella que como siempre la recibió gustosa.

* * *

Fuera del hospital se encuentra Sasori de pie fumándose un cigarro mientras espera a Sakura, pero sus ojos muestran furia y su ceño se frunce al ver a la peli-rosa acercándose siendo tomada de la mano por Sasuke.

- ¿Qué hace este aquí? –pregunta con desprecio, cuando ambos se detuvieron frente a él.

- ¿No es obvio? Me acompaña. –responde con tranquilidad Sakura y Sasori frunce más el seño.

- Tú no pintas nada aquí Uchiha. Lárgate y suéltala. –ordena furioso.

Sakura esta por contestarle, pero Sasuke aprieta suavemente su mano haciendo que la peli-rosa lo mire curiosa, notando como él sonríe de forma ladina y mira con superioridad al pelirrojo.

- Solo vine a acompañar a mi novia a su chequeo medico. –Sasuke amplia más su sonrisa, viendo como el rostro del pelirrojo se pone rojo de la furia.

Sakura se sonrojo levemente, pero su seño se frunció y sintiéndose incomoda por el ambiente, mientras que el pelinegro, sin dejar de mirar con superioridad al pelirrojo, soltó la mano de la peli-rosa y paso su brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola a él de forma posesiva, aumentando la furia e indignación del pelirrojo.

**Continuará**

**sinceramente suigetsu se yevo el protagonico, es tan dramatico jajaja amo sus escenas y ya se le extrañaba en este fic**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	19. Solo serán tres meses

**Solo serán tres meses**

- Tu sí que no tienes descaro Sakura. –Sasori la mira furioso. –Apenas se cumple una semana en que nos divorciamos y tú ya tienes algo con este idiota. –dice furioso, apuntando a Sasuke que sonríe mostrándose triunfante mientras que Sakura frunce más el seño. –Eres una zo…

- No te atrevas a decirlo. –dice furiosa Sakura y Sasuke afila su mirada hacia el pelirrojo. –No me compares con las mujeres que solías tratar.

Sasori aprieta con más fuerza sus puños, sabe que la cago con lo que dijo, pero no puede evitarlo, se siente humillado y aunque le cueste admitir dolido, porque cada vez la siente más lejos de él.

- Así que ahórrate tus comentarios, yo puedo hacer de mi vida lo que me venga en gana… y esto va para los dos. –Sakura los mira furiosa y Sasuke alza ambas cejas no sabiendo porque se enojo con él también. –Si van a acompañarme más les vale que se mantengan callados, nada de peleas o amenazas. Si lo van hacer ya se pueden ir, yo puedo entrar sola. –dice con firmeza.

Ambos varones sintiéndose como niños regañados solo bufaron molestos, volteando su rostro a lado contrario.

- Así que… ¿qué deciden? ¿Se portaran bien?

- Si. –dice entre dientes ambos, para después fulminarse con la mirada porque según cada uno el otro lo arremedo.

* * *

Gaara entro al baño de varones para hacer sus necesidades antes de ir por su novia para ir a comer ambos. Al pelirrojo se le sombrea la frente de negro al oír gemidos venir desde los cubículos del baño e intentando ignorarlos se puso a hacer sus necesidades.

- _(Ya no respetan la empresa_ –una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al oír a la tia que se están follando gemir como loca. –_ ¿Dónde he oído esos gemidos?)_

- ¿Ya… ya… ya te sientes mejor?

Gaara ensancha los ojos sorprendido al reconocer la voz y se sube rápidamente la cremallera.

- Si, gracias a ti comienza a ser menos doloroso. –dice con voz entre cortada el varón.

Gaara voltea todo su cuerpo, su rostro adquiere una expresión sombría y su mirada se torno asesina. Furioso camina hacia el cubículo y abre la puerta de una patada, descomponiéndole el cerrojo, sobresaltando a los amantes.

La furia del pelirrojo aumento al ver lo que ya suponía, ahí con la blusa levantada dejando ver sus senos desnudos, falda levantada y bragas abajo esta Matsuri apoyando sus manos en la pared atrás de ella está un peliblanco que no conoce el cual tiene su pene metido en la vagina de la castaña.

Los ojos de Matsuri muestran horror mientras que los de Suigetsu fastidio, se estaba tirando un buen polvo y llega ese pelirrojo y los interrumpe.

- Oye hermano cierra la puerta, está ocupado. –Suigetsu le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Ya vi. –Gaara lo toma del brazo jalándolo con brusquedad, sacándole un gemido a la castaña ante la forma brusca en que el pene salió de su entrada y el pelirrojo aventó a Suigetsu que cayó sentado al suelo. – ¡Te estás cogiendo a mi novia! –exclama furioso.

- ¡Joder! Siempre olvido preguntar si su novio trabaja donde mismo o estamos donde nos puede descubrir el novio, esposo o amante. –exclama resignado al cometer siempre el mismo error.

- Te mato cabrón. –Gaara furioso se echa encima de Suigetsu para molerlo a golpes y este ensancha los ojos al ver que se acerca su pan de cada día mientras que la castaña grita horrorizada.

* * *

Sakura está sentada en la sala de espera, tiene su frente sombreada de negro, tic nervioso en ceja derecha y ojos entrecerrados. La peli-rosa esta en medio de un par de hombres que intentan matarse con la mirada.

- _(Enserio no debí traer a ninguno)_ –la peli-rosa llora internamente.

- ¿Haruno-san?—llama una enfermera haciendo que Sakura alce la mirada y el par de varones dejen de fulminarse con la mirada para ver hacia la enfermera.

- ¿Si? –Sakura se pone de pie siendo secundada por los dos varones que se miran de reojo, fulminándose con la mirada.

- Puede pasar. Tamashi-sensei la espera. –la enfermera le sonríe amigable, mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al sentir el ambiente incomodo que crean el par de varones.

- Gracias. –Sakura sonríe nerviosa y camina hacia el consultorio, siendo seguida por el par de varones que no dejan de fulminarse con la mirada.

- ¿Entraran ambos? –pregunta nerviosa la enfermera, mirando al par de varones.

- Si. –dicen ambos, fulminándola con la mirada, poniéndola más nerviosa para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Sakura que solo asintió mostrándose igual o más nerviosa que ella.

* * *

Fuera del baño de varones de la cuarta planta del edificio de la empresa Haruno se ve a varios empleados rodeando y mirando curiosos al par de varones que son sosteniendo mediante una llave de lucha por dos guardias de seguridad. A un costado de ellos esta Matsuri mirándolos asustada.

Gaara se ve furioso, no le importa el dolor de su labio partido, mucho menos el de su ojo morado y ni mencionar de su mejilla hinchada. No, ahora está más pendiente en retorcerse intentando zafarse del agarre para que lo suelten y poder matar a Suigetsu.

En cuanto Suigetsu le duele su carita, su nariz sangra, su labio esta partido al igual que su ceja derecha y le duelen horrores las costillas.

- ¡Cabrón que si me rompiste la nariz te mato! –exclama furioso Suigetsu, también removiéndose para que lo suelten.

- ¡Cállate hijo de puta! –Gaara afila su mirada.

- Gaara-kun cálmate, para que podamos hablar… yo solo… —Matsuri no termino su frase y se estremeció al ver la mirada asesina del pelirrojo dirigida a ella.

- ¡Tú te callas zorra! –gruñe furioso.

- Oye a una dama por muy zorra que sea no se le llama así… no en público. –dice con heroísmo Suigetsu haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca al no saber si la defiende o la insulta mientras que la castaña lo mira indignada.

- ¿Qué paso? –Temari acaba de llegar y se coloco al lado de Sai y Tenten, los cuales están atentos al chisme.

- La secretaria de presidencia fue encontrada por su novio, cogiendo en el baño con un papote. –explica Tenten y Temari mira sorprendida a su hermano.

- Sí, que suerte tiene esa zorra; dos papitos peleándose por ella. –dice indignado Sai, acomodándose sus lentes sin cristal, esos que usa para verse más cool.

- ¡Yo te mato! –como leona en celo Temari se echa encima de Matsuri y comienza a jalarle los cabellos. – ¿Cómo te atreves a serle infiel a mi hermano? –Temari le jala con más ganas el cabello mientras que Matsuri le rasguña la cara y grita del dolor.

Gaara y Suigetsu dejan de intentar removerse y miran incrédulos a esas dos.

- ¡Joder! ¡Esto esta poniéndose más bueno! –exclama Tenten emocionada.

- ¡Yo te apoyo a ti Temari, la zorra castaña no me cae! –grita Sai mientras da garrazos al aire y gruñe como gata salvaje.

- ¡Llamen a más de seguridad! –grita el guardia que retiene a Suigetsu.

- ¡Si! ¡Para que traigan lodo y trajes de baño para ellas! –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona, mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Todos se tensaron, en especial los cuatro protagonistas del pleito al reconocer esa imponente voz femenina. Todos voltean viendo que en primera fila esta Ayari teniendo expresión de molestia y a su lado esta Kakashi que mira atento a las chicas que están en el piso, congeladas, una encima de la otra jalándole el cabello y la otra rasguñándole la cara.

- _(Joder me perdí la pelea… Ayari no debió detenerla, es excitante ver a dos mujeres peleándose)_ –Kakashi llora internamente por haberse perdido esto.

Ayari muestra furia en sus ojos, apenas llega de comer y oye mucho escándalo, se acerca al ver a varios empleados amontonados topándose con esa escena.

- Veras mana. –Sai contoneando sus caderas camina hacia Ayari, poniéndose frente a ella y se coloca en una pose de lo más jotona haciendo que a los varones se les sombree la frente de negro. –Ese papasote se follo a tu secretaria en el baño de hombres, y el papote Gaa-kun los descubrió. –Suigetsu y Gaara sintieron un retorcijón de asco en el estomago ante como se expresa ese gay de ellos. –Como todos sabemos tu zorra secretaria es novia de Gaa-kun y se armo la bronca, entonces llego Temari que como todos sabemos es hermana de Gaa-kun y se lanzo al ataque para defender el honor de los suyos.

- _(Que deje de decirme Gaa-kun ese joto de mierda)_ –Gaara tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¿Te divertiste? –Ayari mira furiosa a Suigetsu.

- Si, mucho… digo, Matsuri solo me consolaba por tu rechazo, me dejaste muy herido y necesitaba mimos. –Suigetsu pone su mirada triste en el horizonte mientras lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

- Tienes suerte de no ser mi empleado Suigetsu. –Ayari afila su mirada y el peliblanco sonrió nervioso para después dirigir su mirada de lastima hacia los tres que si son empleados de ella, él más que nadie sabe como son los Uchiha cuando se enojan con sus empleados. –Ahora lárgate.

- Pero me tienen agarrado. –se queja como niño chiquito y la pelinegra solo mira a los guardias, al instante estos lo sueltan.

- _(¡Maldita sea! Debí controlarme)_ –el pelirrojo aprieta los puños con fuerza.

- Pero tampoco sé donde esta Sasuke y no me dejo la llave del departamento de Itachi. –Suigetsu hace un infantil puchero.

Ayari suspira con pesadez y saca de su bolso un juego de llaves que lanzo hacia Suigetsu que atrapo en el aire.

- Nos vemos en casa cariño. –Suigetsu le guiña un ojo coqueto a Ayari y esta afila más su mirada mientras que Kakashi se muestra despreocupado ante la mirada de todos que dirigieron su mirada hacia él esperando alguna reacción porque ese chico le hable así a la pelinegra, no es secreto para nadie que Kakashi y Ayari tienen una relación.

- Cinco segundos Suigetsu. –dice amenazante.

- _(Esa amenaza la conozco. Sasuke e Itachi la usan cuando están en mega recontra archi encabronado)_ –Suigetsu palideció y salió corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Ustedes tres a mi oficina. –ordena mirando a los tres culpables.

- Oye mana, no vayas a hacerles nada a Temari y Gaa-kun… ellos llevan más tiempo trabajando aquí, además que…

- Espero esto no se vuelva a repetir por nadie más. –Ayari mira a sus empleados indiferente e ignorando a Sai, que la mira indignada, sin más la pelinegra camina hacia su oficina.

- Vamos chicos, no la hagan enojar más o será peor. –Kakashi les sonríe amigable y Temari baja la cabeza derrotada al igual que Matsuri.

- Vamos. –Gaara toma de la mano a su hermana que lo mira sorprendida notando como su los ojos de su hermano le piden una disculpa silenciosa, por lo que ella le sonrío levemente.

* * *

Sakura esta acostada en una camilla, a su lado, sentado en una silla esta Takeshi quien está echando algo de gel sobre el vientre descubierto de la peli-rosa que se estremeció al sentir lo frio del gel.

Al otro lado de Sakura, uno alado del otro están Sasori y Sasuke que no dejan de intentar matarse con la mirada mientras pelan los dientes como perros furiosos que se contienen para no gruñir.

- Veamos… —Takeshi coloca el aparato sobre el vientre de la peli-rosa y mira hacia la pantalla al igual que Sakura. – ¡Ahí esta! ¿lo ves? –exclama emocionado y Sakura mira la pantalla ansiosa.

Sasori y Sasuke al instante dirigen su mirada a la pantalla, mostrándose curiosos.

- Este es el bebé. –Takeshi sonríe amigable a la vez que en la pantalla del computador se cierra en un círculo el feto.

Sasuke muestra sorpresa, jamás había visto un ultrasonido y el saber que una vida se crea en el vientre de la mujer que ama le hizo sentir admiración.

En cuanto Sakura se sintió más emocionada al ver a su hijo, la sensación de saber que una vida de esta creando dentro de ella la lleno de una felicidad y calidez jamás sentida.

Sasori mira la pantalla serio, sintiendo muchos sentimientos entrecortados y como nunca en su vida se sintió feliz por estar viendo a su hijo, su corazón palpita con tanta fuerza y una gran emoción inundo su ser. Jamás pensó sentirse así ante la sensación de ver a su hijo en una pantalla y no quiere ni imaginar cómo se sentirá cuando lo vea en persona.

Sasuke miro a Sakura y sonrío levente al verle ese brillo tan hermoso en los ojos. Luego su mirada se poso en Sasori y su seño se frunció.

- _(¿Qué demonios hago aquí? Yo no pinto nada en este lugar, aunque Sakura sea mi novia yo no soy el padre de ese niño. Solo hago el ridículo estando aquí)_ –Sasuke apretó con fuerza sus puños, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago y una opresión en el pecho, deseando con todo su ser que ese bebé fuera de él y no del pelirrojo.

Sin decir nada más camino hacia la puerta y salió. Al oír el sonido de la puerta ser cerrada hizo que todos volteen, no viendo ya a Sasuke por lo que Sasori sonríe de forma torcida.

- Sasuke-kun. –Sakura mira con tristeza la puerta no sabiendo porque salió.

- Déjalo Sakura… se dio cuenta que él no pinta nada aquí. –Sasori muestra superioridad en su mirada y Sakura lo mira furiosa.

- Iré por unas vitaminas para ti Sakura… ya regreso. –Takeshi se pone de pie y camina hacia la salida, sintiendo que necesita dejarlos a solas.

Sakura se acomoda la blusa y se sienta en la camilla, mirando seria a Sasori que la mira tranquilo.

- Sasori tengo presente que el hijo que espero es tuyo. –Sasori sonríe de forma torcida. –Jamás te negare tus derecho sobre él, pero quiero intentar tener una vida con Sasuke-kun. –el pelirrojo borra su sonrisa.

- Sakura estas enojada y sientes resentimientos hacia mi… sé que me equivoque y no te culpo si quieres vengarte de mí. Pero piensa en nuestro hijo, yo quiero estar con ustedes, con ambos. He perdido tu confianza pero estoy seguro que la recuperare…

- Amo a Sasuke-kun. –Sakura lo mira seria, y Sasori ensancha los ojos.

- ¿Cómo puedes amarlo? Hace un mes me amabas a mí, es imposible que ya no sientas nada por mí y ahora ames al Uchiha siendo que apenas y lo conoces.

- Tengo presente eso, pero te soy sincera al decirte que a pesar de tener poco tiempo conociendo a Sasuke-kun, él me ha hecho sentir cosas que jamás sentí contigo… creo… creo que lo que sentí por ti no fue amor, solo fue i…

- ¡No lo digas! –Sasori frunce el seño, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse, se lo merece, lo sabe, lo merece por no valorarla pero eso no impide que le duela, puede ver la sinceridad en sus mirada, noto como lo mira a él, de una forma que jamás le miro a él mismo, y aunque le cueste aceptarlo ella… —entiendo. Te dejare en paz. – Sakura muestra sorpresa mientras que Sasori camina hacia la puerta, sus ganas por luchar por recuperarla se han ido. – _Solo quiero que ella sea feliz. –_Y mantenme informado sobre el bebé. –Sasori se detiene en la puerta y sin voltear a verla. – Sé feliz Sakura, te lo mereces. –_Tarde me doy cuenta que en verdad me enamore de ti… saber que ya no eres mía me hizo darme cuenta de eso, y de que tu dinero ya no me importa en lo más mínimo)_–sin más el pelirrojo abre la puerta y sale de la habitación.

- Sasori. –Sakura mira con tristeza la puerta, le duele la situación, estuvo casada con él y pensó amarlo que las cosas entre ellos hayan fracasado es tristeza porque ella se caso con él pensando que sería un hasta que la muerte los separe.

* * *

Fuera del hospital esta Sasuke recargado en un pilar, fumándose un cigarro en un intento de tranquilizarse, tiene muchos sentimientos, todos negativos y necesita pensar con claridad.

Al sentir a alguien colocarse a su lado mira de reojo, viendo a Sasori que mira al frente indiferente mientras coloca un cigarro en su boca, y lo enciente con su otra mano. Da una profunda calada y suelta el humo.

- Sé cuando no se puede hacer nada para ganar… Cuídalos. –al terminar de decirlo el pelirrojo siguió su camino ante la mirada extrañada de Sasuke que intenta analizar sus palabras.

* * *

Ayari está sentada tras su escritorio, frente a ella, de pie están Gaara, Temari y Matsuri, las dos femeninas mostrando lo nerviosas que se sienten al saber que seguro serán despedidas y el primero oculta su nerviosismo.

- ¿Creo que los tres saben que esta es una empresa respetable?... la actitud de hoy fue de lo más vergonzosa, esta no es la calle para que se ande peleando en medio de los pasillos.

- Tengo presente eso y pido disculpas, me deje llevar por mi furia. –dice serio Gaara, manteniéndole la mirada a su jefa que sigue mostrándose seria.

- Siempre he pensado que no hay persona irremplazable en una empresa. Si alguien no valora o aprecia su trabajo siempre va a haber alguien que si lo haga y que lo necesite.

- Es mi culpa, le pido de favor que deje fuera de esto a mi hermana. –Gaara la mira serio y aprieta los puños con fuerza.

- Gaara. –Temari mira con tristeza a su hermano menor

- ¿Cuántos años tiene trabajando para nosotros joven Sabaku?

- Cinco años. –Gaara aprieta los puños.

- Y tengo entendido que en esos cinco años ha sido un empleado ejemplar. –Gaara baja la cabeza, asintiendo. – ¿Usted Nara? ¿Cuántos años tiene trabajando para nosotros?

- Nueve años. –Temari la mira seria.

- ¿Y también ha sido una empleada ejemplar? –Ayari se quita los lentes y se masajea el puente de la nariz, para después volvérselos a poner y mirar seria a la castaña. –Matsuri vaya empezando su carta de despido. –la castaña ensancha os ojos.

- ¿Por qué solo yo? –exclama indignada.

- Sin mal no recuerdo yo a usted le dije que estaría un mes en periodo de prueba. Ese periodo terminaba en dos días. Admito que me tenia complacida con su trabajo y tenía pensado darle la planta, pero este incidente ha hecho que cambie de opinión… no le daré la planta a una persona que valora tan poco su trabajo como para ser causante de la escena que se efectuó.

- Pero yo…

- Tiene una hora para traer esa carta a mi oficina y salir de aquí con todas sus cosas, o me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad para que la saquen… en cuanto a recoger su liquidación puede hacerlo mañana como a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Le aseguro estará lista. –Ayari la mira seria y la castaña se voltea muy indignada y sale de la oficina furiosa, estampando la puerta tras de ella. –Tomen asiento ustedes dos. –ordena posando su mirada en el par de hermanos que se miran de reojo e hicieron caso. –La razón por la que no los despediré es porque sé que es mi culpa el haber dejado a Suigetsu aquí… al ser amigo de la familia tomo bajo mi responsabilidad sus actos. –Temari y Gaara muestran sorpresa a la vez sintiéndose aliviados porque seguirá conservando su empleo. –Espero no me hagan arrepentirme el haber dejado que sigan trabajando para esta empresa, les advierto que no seré tan generosa la próxima vez.

- ¡Gracias Uchiha-sama! –Temari le sonríe de oreja a oreja. –Prometo que no la defraudare ni dejare que mi hermano lo haga. –dice con seguridad.

* * *

Sasuke va conduciendo su automóvil y Sakura va sentada en el asiento de alado. Un incomodo silencio se ha instalado desde que se vieron. Sasuke tiene la cabeza echa marañas, mientras que Sakura no sabe como comenzar a hablar, primeramente porque sabe que pasa algo, más no sabe lo que es.

- _Tal vez al ver el ultrasonido le hizo arrepentirse por querer estar conmigo_-ante la sola idea sus ojos se reflejaron acongojados.

- No sé lo que sientes por Sasori, Sakura. –la voz de Sasuke sonó seria y mantiene su vista en el camino, mientras tanto la peli-rosa se sobresalto al oírlo hablar ante lo inesperado y voltea a verlo curiosa. –pero no me fio de él, primeramente porque tiene alguna relación con Karin, así que no voy a permitir que regreses con él sin importar que te tenga que encerrar o llevarte lejos de él sin tu consentimiento. –_Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero así soy, quiero a Sakura para mí y no importa lo que tenga que hacer para retenerla a mi lado_ –Sasuke aprieta con fuerza el volante sin voltear a verla, no viendo la sorpresa que reflejan los jade de ella.

- ¿Serias capaz de hacer eso? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Si. –dice con seguridad.

- ¿Sasuke-kun tu aun sientes algo por Karin? –Sakura muestra seriedad en su mirada.

- ¿Ah? –Sasuke la mira de reojo, no entiende a que va esa pregunta.

- Respóndeme.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –el pelinegro alza ambas cejas.

- Necesito que me respondas esto Sasuke-kun. Necesito saber si soy la única que se caso con alguien a quien creía amar, pero se dio cuenta que por esa persona no sintió ni la mitad por lo que estoy sintiendo por alguien más, alguien que apenas conozco y que con solo verlo una vez me cautivo como nadie lo ha hecho.

- ¿Ese alguien más soy yo? –una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro, ante la sola idea de saber que ella siente algo más intenso por él que lo que sintió por Sasori le hace recuperar su seguridad.

- Necesito saberlo Sasuke-kun… necesito saber si tú has olvidado a tu ex esposa. No quiero ser solo un consuelo.

Sasuke se orillo y estaciono el automóvil cerca de la acera, para después quitarse el cinturón y voltear hacia Sakura que lo mira seria a la vez nerviosa por su respuesta.

- Tú no eres un consuelo, yo no necesito consuelos. –dice con seriedad. –Y no, no siento nada por Karin… y te aclaro que ella jamás me hizo sentirme como tú me haces sentir.

Sakura sintió su corazón alocarse, palpitar con tanta fuerza que sentía que Sasuke la escucharía.

- Sasuke-kun. –la peli-rosa llevo sus manos a sus mejillas manteniendo su mirada en los ojos de él que la miran de esa forma tan penetrante que la hacen sonrojar.

Sasuke no se movió, quiere que sea ella quien tome la iniciativa esta vez, necesita recuperar su seguridad, sentir que ella es de él y nada más que de él.

La peli-rosa cerró sus ojos y acerco su rostro al de él, uniendo sus labios. Sasuke cerró sus ojos también, sintiendo como ella empieza a mover sus labios sobre los suyos. El beso fue suave y tranquilo, pero lleno de todas las sensaciones que sienten al estar con el otro, más no se atreven a decir.

El beso fue roto por ambos que al abrir sus ojos se toparon con la mirada del otro.

- ¿Me dirás si soy yo ese alguien más? –Sasuke le sonríe de forma ladina, de esa forma que a ella le hace querer chillar emocionada.

- Si. –susurra embelesada con sus ojos.

Todas sus inseguridades y miedos se fueron al instante, sensaciones así de intensas sentidas por primera vez. El pelinegro volvió a estampar sus labios a los de ella, en un beso más intenso y demandante que a ella le fue un poco difícil responder. Sasuke mordió el labio inferior de ella, sacándole un leve jadeo que le hizo abrir la boca y Sasuke aprovecho para adentrar su lengua haciendo más intenso y apasionado el beso.

- _Es la primera vez que con un solo beso me hacen sentir tan deseada_ –Sakura llevo sus manos a la nuca del pelinegro, comenzando a acariciarle el cabello, estimulándolo.

Sasuke gruño entre el beso que por falta de aire se vio obligado a romper. Mientras Sakura respira agitada, intentando recuperar la respiración mientras sus ojos están cerrados y mejillas acaloradas, Sasuke no perdió tiempo y empezando desde la barbilla de ella fue bajando en un camino de besos hasta su cuello.

- Déjame llevarte a un hotel Sakura, déjame hacerte mía. –susurra ronco, teniendo sus labios sobre el cuello de ella, sintiéndola estremecer.

Sakura se sintió humedecer al oírle decir eso y de esa forma tan sensual con su tono de voz más ronco. Llevo sus manos a las mejillas del pelinegro, para alzarle el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos.

- Soy tuya Sasuke-kun, llévame a donde quieras. –susurra sobre los labios de él.

Sasuke gruño excitado entre los labios de ella, el oírla decir eso le hizo sentir un deseo incontrolable por poseerla, y como prueba de ello la beso con profunda pasión y desesperación que hizo le quito el aliento a la chica.

* * *

Kakashi está sentado en la silla frente al escritorio de Ayari, tiene los codos apoyados en el escritorio y apoya sus mejillas en sus manos, mirando tranquilo a la pelinegra que está centrada tecleando y mirando la pantalla del computador.

- ¿Kakashi no tienes trabajo? –pregunta con algo de fastidio, le pone nerviosa que la este mirando y la desconcentra, lleva mirándola por varios minutos.

- No, termine mi trabajo temprano. –responde con toda tranquilidad sin apartar su mirada de ella.

- ¿Y no tienes nada que hacer?

- Si, mirarte. –sus ojos se cierran a causa de la sonrisa que adorna su rostro.

- Pues deja de hacerlo, no me dejas concentrarme.

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? –Kakashi amplía su sonrisa y Ayari le da un tic nervioso en la ceja.

- No sé lo que es ponerse nerviosa. –miente con indiferencia y Kakashi no quita su sonrisa.

- Eres una jefa justa. Sakura hizo bien en ponerte a cargo de la empresa.

- ¿Ah? –Ayari deja de mirar el computador y posa su mirada en él.

- No corriste a Nara y Sabaku.

- No lo hice porque en cierta forma me siento responsable. Y me gusta responsabilizarme de mis actos.

- ¿Responsable? ¿Por qué?

- Por dejar al idiota de Suigetsu aquí bajo ninguna supervisión. –la pelinegra agita una mano restándole importancia. –Por culpa de él y sus alocadas hormonas se armo todo este jaleo.

- Suigetsu ¿ah? –dice como quien no quiere la cosa. – ¿Qué onda con ese tío?

- Es amigo de Sasuke y su empleado.

- ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

- Hace como un mes cuando fui a América por Sasuke… ¿Por qué tanta pregunta? –Ayari lo mira tranquila, alzando ambas cejas, intentando ignorar el porqué ella le responde todas sus preguntas.

- Simple curiosidad. –Kakashi agita una mano restándole importancia. – ¡Oe! ¿dijiste que te gusta responsabilizarte de tus actos? –Kakashi la mira curioso y Ayari asintió extrañada. –El verte tan concentrada me excito, responsabilízate. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro y Ayari casi cae estilo anime.

Kakashi se recarga completamente en su asiento y se abre los pantalones, sacando su aun flácido pene, para después comenzar a masturbarse. Ayari quería mirar a otro lado pero sus ojos se desvían al miembro del peli plata que comienza a ponerse duro ante las caricias que se da, inconscientemente comenzó a humedecerse y pasó su lengua por sus labios.

- Solo un polvo.

- Será solo uno, los demás no los aventamos saliendo del trabajo. –Kakashi le sonríe de forma socarrona. –No te dejare salir de la habitación de hotel en toda la noche y no cuentes con que podrás dormir. –Kakashi mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante. –_Infantil lo que hago, pero me vale. No voy a dejar que regrese al departamento de su hermano hasta saber que ese tal Suigetsu regreso al otro lado del mundo _–Kakashi sigue con la mirada el como la pelinegra se pone de pie y camina hacia él, sonriéndole con picardía.

* * *

Sasuke está sentado en la orilla de la cama, a horcadas encima de sus piernas esta Sakura quien rodea el cuello de él con sus brazos mientras lo besa apasionadamente y Sasuke tiene sus manos en la cintura de ella.

El pelinegro se ha quitado la chamarra, su cabello está más despeinado de lo normal y al igual que la peli-rosa no lleva puesto los zapatos.

El pelinegro fue subiendo sus manos, llevándose consigo la blusa de la peli-rosa que la fue alzando aprovechando para tocar la piel que se expone ante él. La falta de aire hace que ambos rompan el beso y Sakura alza sus brazos, teniendo sus mejillas muy sonrojadas y su pecho sube y baja ante lo acelerado de su respiración.

El pelinegro le saca por completo la blusa y la avienta al piso, rápidamente posa sus manos en la parte baja de los senos de la chica que son cubiertos por un sexy sostén rosa de encaje, y alza los senos de ella, rodeándolos con la mano, apretándolos con suavidad, sacándole un jadeo de placer.

Sakura inclina su rostro, besándole los labios con algo de desesperación, sus hormonas anda alocadas y le es más difícil controlarse. Sasuke muestra sorpresa en sus ojos, la verdad no se lo esperaba, pero sin poder evitarlo sonríe entre el beso y le intenta seguir el ritmo.

Mientras lo besa, Sakura lleva sus manos a la orilla de la playera de la camisa del pelinegro y comienza a alzarla. La peli-rosa rompe el beso y Sasuke sonriéndole divertido alza sus manos, dejando que se la quite.

Sakura le saca la camisa, y posa su mirada en el torso de él, llevando sus manos a su pecho y acariciándolo con suavidad. Sasuke gruño y se estremeció ante el contacto.

Sakura se muerde el labio inferior, sintiéndose deseosa, su cuerpo pide más ella quiere más. Sus hormonas hacen que se olvide de toda timidez. La peli-rosa inclina su rostro al torso de él y comienza a besarlo, pasando su lengua por este. Sasuke se estremeció, él también quiere tocarla, pero también quiere ver que hará ella con él si le sede el control un poco.

Sakura siguió acariciándole el torso, besando o pasando su lengua por cada parte de este, excitando más al pelinegro.

- Suficiente. También quiero participar. –Sasuke la toma de la cintura haciéndola sobresaltar. El pelinegro la acuesta en la cama, colocándose encima de ella haciendo que sus miradas oscurecidas por el deseo se encuentren.

Sasuke unió sus labios con los de ella, en un beso apasionado, donde las lenguas participaron en una excitante danza. Al separarse no solo ambos respiran de forma agitada sino que un hilo de saliva une sus labios.

El pelinegro llevo su mano al sostén y lo alzo, dejando al descubierto los senos de ella, a los cuales dirigió su mirada ansioso, notando como esos pezones rosas están alzados debido a la excitación. Ansioso por probarlos inclino su rostro a uno de ellos y saco su lengua, pasándola por alrededor de este sacándole un gemido a Sakura que sin abrir los ojos llevo sus manos a su nuca, comenzándola a masajear de una forma que lo estimula a la vez que rodea con sus piernas la cadera el pelinegro haciendo que haya fricción en sus sexo, provocándoles un jadeo.

Sasuke llevo su mano derecha al otro seno de la peli-rosa y ente dos de sus dedos tomo un pezón e hizo fricción con sus dedos para comenzarlo a poner más erecto mientras su boca juguetea con el otro pezón. En ese momento comenzó a mover sus caderas, restregando su sexo sobre la ropa con el de Sakura que aún conserva también el pantalón y las bragas.

Sakura aprieta más sus piernas, queriendo sentir la dureza que esconden los pantalones del pelinegro. Y sus gemidos son tan intensos que están enloqueciendo al pelinegro.

Sasuke dejo de estimular ese pezón con su boca y se fue al otro, dándole el mismo trato, degustándolo, jugueteando con él con su lengua mientras su mano libre se las ingenia para ir a al broche del pantalón, desabrochándolo y adentrando su mano en las bragas, llevándola al sexo de la peli-rosa.

Sintió el poco bello de la chica y jugueteo con él, sintiéndolo húmedo ante los líquidos de excitación que ella está sacando. Adentro más sus dedos, metiéndolos entre los labios y sintiendo el clítoris endurecido, ansioso por atención que él gustoso le dio acariciándolo y aplanándolo.

Los gemidos de Sakura suben de volumen, su respiración es más acelerada, lo necesita dentro de ella con urgencia, siente como sus líquidos resbalan hasta su trasero, pasando por su ano.

- ¿Me quieres dentro? –pregunta ronco, haciéndola estremecer cuando su respiración choca con su pezón derecho, endureciéndolo más.

- Si. –dice en un suspiro.

- Pídemelo.

Sakura lo empujo, cambiando lugares con él, ahora estando ella encima, sorprendiendo al pelinegro, la verdad no se imagino que ella fuera tan apasionada en el sexo y eso le esta encantando.

- Sasuke-kun. –Sakura se pone de rodillas, dejando cada una en cada lado del pelinegro y se baja los pantalones junto con las bragas dejando ver su húmedo sexo.

- Hmn… veo que si eres peli-rosa natural. –Sasuke sonríe de forma ladina, posando su vista en el sexo de la peli-rosa que se sonrojo más de ser posible. – ¿Te gustaría saber si yo soy pelinegro natural? –Sasuke levanta la mirada, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

Sakura se sonrojo más, sintiéndose avergonzada, pero la excitación es más grande. Sin poderse contener se inclino, guiando sus labios a los del pelinegro, uniéndolos en un apasionado beso.

Sasuke le respondió el beso gustoso y llevo sus manos a los glúteos de ella, apretándolos con suavidad y provocando que ella jadee por lo que él aprovecho para adentrar su lengua quiere sentir su sabor, ese sabor al que se ha hecho adicto. Uno de sus dedos acaricio el ano de la chica sintiéndolo húmedo debido a los líquidos que salen de su vagina.

- Estas ansiosa. –dice con arrogancia cuando el beso se rompió, formando círculos con su dedo en el ano de ella.

Sakura llevo sus manos al cinturón del pelinegro y lo desabrocho, dificultándose un poco ante la desesperación. El deseo la domina y lo único que desea es saciar esa sensación.

Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia al verla tan deseosa como lo está él y dejo que ella desabroche sus pantalones. Cuando los consiguió, alzo un poco sus caderas, dejando que ella lo baje un poco junto sus bóxer, solo lo necesario para dejar al descubierto su cadera, revelando su imponente erección que esta alzada y tan dura como una roca.

Sakura baja la mirada e inconscientemente pasa su lengua por sus labios, saboreándoselo.

- Sasuke-kun tengo un antojo. –coqueta alza la mirada hacia el rostro del pelinegro notando como sus ojos están más oscurecidos por el deseo.

- _Lo admito: ver como es Sakura en el sexo me sorprende y me encanta_ –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida. – ¿y de que tienes antojo Sakura? –la peli-rosa baja la mirada hacia su miembro y Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia. –Toma de el todo lo que quieras.

Sakura se sentó en la parte baja de las piernas, quedando a la perfecta altura para al inclinarse su rostro quedar frente al pene del pelinegro.

Sasuke gruño al sentir la respiración de ella chocar con la punta de su pene, alza su cadera, invitándola a que la toma. Sakura tomo sus testículos entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlos, provocando que el pelinegro entrecierre los ojos ante el placer.

Sakura saco su lengua, tocando con ella la punta del pene del pelinegro, sintiendo el sabor de su pre-semen. Sasuke gruño e impulso su cadera hacia adelante.

Sakura pasó su lengua por todo lo largo del pene, deteniéndose en la punta para después volver a bajar hasta donde empiezan los testículos, los cuales no deja de masajear.

Al llegar nuevamente a la punta abrió su boca devorando todo lo que puede el pene, y Sasuke nuevamente alzo su cadera queriendo adentrarse más hasta sentir como parte de su pene entra en la angosta garganta de la peli-rosa.

Sasuke gruño de forma gatunal al sentir como la peli-rosa mete y saca el pene de su boca, pasando su lengua saboreándolo. El pelinegro aprieta sus parpados, intentando contenerse, pero disfrutando ese placer.

- _¡Joder! Que maravillas hace esa boquita, me está volviendo loco _–Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

* * *

Itachi camina hacia el elevador del edificio de su departamento, ya estando de mejor humor, ese sexo que tuvo en la oficina sin duda le quito mucho estrés.

El pelinegro se detiene frente a la puerta del elevador y aplana el botón con la flecha hacia arriba, esperando tranquilo mientras mira la numeración que marca en que piso va el elevador. Al sentir a alguien a su lado voltea y sus ojos se entrecierra al ver a Kyoko parada a su lado, sonriéndole amigable.

La pelinegra lleva puestos unos jeans desgastados y una sudadera que le queda levemente ceñida. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer varios mechones sobre su rostro. En sus dos manos carga un par de bolsas de plástico.

- Tal parece que mi destino es toparme a los Uchiha en el elevador. –dice divertida.

- _¡Maldita acosadora! Donde sea me la topo _–el tic nervioso en la ceja derecha de Itachi aparece. –Hmn. –el pelinegro se adentra al elevador justo cuando este abre sus puertas, ignorando a la pelinegra.

- _¿Qué no se supone Itachi-kun es el amable? Ahora resulta que tiene el mismo idioma que sus hermanos y agarro por ignorarme al igual que ellos_ –en la ceja derecha de Kyoko se instalo un tic nervioso mientras se adentra al elevador, colocándose al lado de Itachi.

- _¡Joder! Maldita suerte que me cargo, tenía que estar a solas con esta acosadora, en un lugar pequeño y cerrado donde se concentran más nuestros aromas_ –Itachi cierra sus ojos, intentando ignorar esa sensación que se suele tener cuando hay tensión sexual, sintiéndose impaciente por llegar a su piso y salir de ahí. – ¡_Maldita sea! Desde los catorce que no siento esta tensión sexual… maldita acosadora y sus feromonas_ –Itachi se contiene las ganas para no gruñir furioso.

- _¿Qué le pasa a este loco? ¿Por qué me ignora? Ni siquiera me mira y antes cada que me veía me escaneaba con la mirada, deseando desnudarme con ella… ¿se habrá enojado porque caliente el boiler y no me meta a bañar? ¿Por qué cojones no deje que me follara? ¿Por qué esta tan sabroso el condenado? ¿Por qué huele tan bien? ¿Por qué siento esta maldita tensión sexual? No estoy en preparatoria, se supone puedo controlarme, pero este maldito me la pone muy difícil, es tan sexy y huele tan bien… maldito vecino pervertido y sus feromonas_ –Kyoko entrecierra la mirada, deseado que las puertas del elevador se abran y salir corriendo de ahí antes de echársele encima al pelinegro como gata en celo, ella no va a ser la que se le eche encima de él, ella nunca se ha echado encima de nadie, ellos se echan encima de ella.

Nada más las puertas del elevador se abren y ambos salen como alma que lleva el diablo hacia sus departamentos, como si ambos tuvieran diarrea y lo que más desearan fuera llegar al baño. Sin duda para cada uno es importante no caer primero ante los encantos del otro.

* * *

Sakura está ya completamente desnuda encima de Sasuke que está en las mismas condiciones. La peli-rosa se sentó encima del pene del pelinegro, haciendo que el pene de el quede entre sus húmedos labios, envolviéndolos con ellos.

Ambos se besan de forma apasionada, jugando con sus lenguas mientras la peli-rosa se mueve de arriba abajo provocando que el pelinegro gruña entre el beso.

- Sakura si sigues haciendo eso harás que me corra… móntame. –dice sobre sus labios, su tono de voz se ha enroquecido más.

Sakura alzo sus caderas y llevo una de sus manos al pene del pelinegro, guiándolo a su entrada, cuando la punta toco su entra ambos gimieron y Sasuke alzo su cadera entrando más en ella, mientras que ella se sentó entrando por completo el pene en ella, lo que la hizo enderezarse y arquear su espalda a la vez que gime y Sasuke gruñe de forma gatuna.

La peli-rosa comenzó a moverse, cabalgando, sacando un poco el pene y volviéndolo a meter hasta lo más profundo en ella, sintiendo que toca un punto que la hace jadear.

Sasuke lleva sus manos a los senos de ella y los aprieta, masajeándolos, el ver como rebotan ante las cabalgadas de ella, hizo que le dieran unas enormes ganas de tocarlos.

Ambos tienen las mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios están entreabiertos mientras su respiración es acelerada.

Ante cada segundo las cabalgadas aumentan de velocidad. Sakura se inclina hacia Sasuke uniendo sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso.

* * *

Cuando Itachi se canso de burlarse de Suigetsu porque le metieron una paliza, ambos se pusieron a ver una película para matar el tiempo en lo que llega la cena a domicilio que pidieron.

Oyen la puerta ser abierta y cerrada seguido de unos pasos, ambos voltea viendo a Sasuke con expresión bobalicona mostrando un brillo de completa satisfacción en los ojos.

- Ese brillo lo conozco muy bien. –Suigetsu entrecierra la mirada.

- ¡Joder Sasuke! ¿O le pusiste el cuerno a tu peli-rosa o ya avanzaste un buen con ella? –Itachi también entrecierra la mirada, sintiendo envidia hacia su hermano menor.

- ¿Peli-rosa? –Suigetsu mira curioso a Itachi.

- Si, la novia de Sasukito.

- ¡¿Tienes una novia?! –Suigetsu mira impresionado al pelinegro menor que sigue en bobolandia y solo camina hacia el sillón, sentándose en este sin quitar esa expresión bobalicona. –Tú no aprendes Sasuke, apenas sales de un divorcio y ya te andas amarrando nuevamente. –Suigetsu lo mira como si fuera un pordiosero.

- A mí lo que me sorprende es que haya llegado sano y salvo a casa estando en el estado que esta. –Itachi sonríe burlón.

- ¿A eso le llamas sano? –Suigetsu apunta a Sasuke con desprecio, como si fuera un asqueroso insecto y es que nunca ha visto a su amigo en ese estado de apendejamiento.

- Bueno… hablo físicamente. –Itachi amplía su sonrisa burlona. – Pero es compresible que haya llegado así, lleva tiempo trayéndole unas ganas a esa peli-rosa.

- Oye ¿la peli-rosa de la que hablas es Haruno Sakura? ¿La heredera Haruno? ¿Esa con la que se le vio llegar al desfile y se creó todo un chisme?

- Esa misma.

- Ya entiendo porque vino así esa Sakura esta echa toda una mama…

Suigetsu no termino su frase porque Sasuke salió de bobolandia y usando su súper velocidad adquirida cuando se enoja ya está frente a Suigetsu, tomándolo de la solapas y mirándolo como desquiciado.

- Habla de esa forma tan vulgar y pervertida sobre mi mujer y te meto un bate en el culo. –dice amenazante y Suigetsu paso saliva con dificultad.

- Modo celos: on. –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Joder Sasuke, esa peli-rosa te tiene más coladito que Karin… tengo que conocerla.

- Tus mortales ojos no están hechos para posarse en Sakura. –Sasuke lo suelta con brusquedad y lo mira con desprecio haciendo que el peliblanco lo mire ofendido.

- ¿Lo perdimos? –Suigetsu mira a Itachi mostrándose acongojado como si su amigo hubiera muerto.

- Completamente. –Itachi niega divertido al ver a Suigetsu mirar a Sasuke como si fuera un fantasma.

- Ósea la zorra con lentes te puso en estado de coma, y Sakura te ha matado amigo. –Suigetsu lo mira con lastima y Sasuke solo bufa.

- Mejor dime a que has venido Suigetsu, por tu culpa tuve que venir para acá, y no me quede en ese glorioso lugar.

Suigetsu mira a Itachi mostrando expresión de circunstancia e Itachi coloca un dedo frente a su oído y lo mueve en forma circular en una seña de que está loco y el peliblanco asintió con entendimiento, regresando su vista hacia Sasuke que los fulmina con la mirada.

- Sasuke ya te has ausentado por un mes en la empresa. Aunque yo he hecho todo lo que puedo se te han juntado pendientes. Necesitas regresar y terminarlos… además hay una de las mejores empresas de Estados Unidos que está muy interesada en convertirnos en sus proveedores principales y solo quieren negociar con el presidente, no con quien esta sustituyéndolo en sus vacaciones. –dice serio y Sasuke frunce el seño, no se quiere ir, no ahora.

- Ni modo Sasuke, negocios son negocios. –Itachi lo mira como si fuera un pordiosero.

- ¿Qué tantos pendientes son? –Sasuke mira serio a Suigetsu.

- Muchos, un mes de ausencia ha sido mucho. –dice serio.

- Tiempo.

- ¿Ah? –Suigetsu mira su reloj extrañado. –Son las nueve de la noche… ¿por cierto a qué horas llega mi amada? –pregunta curioso haciendo que ambos Uchihas afilen su mirada.

- No te desvíes inútil y Sasuke habla sobre el tiempo que le va a demorar esos pendientes, no sobre la hora que es. –dice Itachi con fastidio.

- Pues sean más explícitos, existen más palabras que se unen y forman oraciones. –Suigetsu entrecierra la mirada y Sasuke afila más su mirada haciéndolo sonreír nervioso. –No sé Sasuke, es mucho trabajo el que tienes; fácil te llevara cerca de tres meses terminarlo. –Sasuke frunció más el seño y apretó los puños con fuerza. –Sabes que hay cosas que solo el presidente de las empresas puede hacer, sino te quise molestar antes es porque sabía que necesitabas despejarte y porque los pendientes no eran tan urgentes, pero ahora ya lo son, además hay varios empresarios que solo quieren negociar contigo, no se fían del todo de un simple suplente que te remplaza en vacaciones. Y te digo que son buenos negocios.

- Hmn. –Sasuke se puso de pie furioso y camino hacia la puerta del departamento.

- ¡Oe Sasuke dime cuando nos vamos! ¡Sasuke! –Suigetsu se pone de pie dispuesto a irlo alcanzar pero Itachi toma su muñeca derecha haciendo que lo mire curioso.

- Si lo detienes te va a romper más la cara. –dice con burla y Suigetsu suspira resignado, dejándose caer nuevamente al sillón.

- Es que no podemos ausentarnos mucho, y sabes que el vuelo es largo. –dice con fastidio.

- Por eso hubieras usado el teléfono idiota, así no dejas las empresas solas.

- Necesitaba un leve descanso. –Suigetsu entrecierra la mirada porque lo negrean. – ¿Y a donde fue el loco?

- Seguro a despedirse de su amada. –dice de forma poética y Suigetsu roda los ojos.

- ¿Tan coladito lo trae?

- Como lo traía Karin no es ni la mitad de cómo lo trae Sakura, hasta lo hace sonrojar. –dice divertido y Suigetsu ensancha los ojos.

- Enserio quiero conocerla. –dice sorprendido. –Oye y si esta tan coladito por ella ¿por qué no se la lleva con él?

- Tal vez se lo proponga. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Me ofrecería a tomar su lugar en América pero dudo que el viejo quiere que cambiemos lugares. Según él nos puso en la empresa que mejor se acorde a nuestras habilidades. –Itachi suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación y Suigetsu suelta uno mostrando alivio, ni loco le gustaría tener a Itachi de jefe, ese es más negrero que Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura se sorprendió porque Sasuke haya llegado siendo que apenas se despidió de él hace unos minutos. Ahora ambos están en el salón principal, uno sentado alado del otro. Ella aun siente sus caricias, su calor y la verdad no quería separarse de él, por eso también le alegro tenerlo ahí con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? Pensé que tenías un asunto que atender. –Sakura lo mira curiosa.

- Y así es. –Sasuke aprieta con fuerza sus puños y la voltea a ver, extrañándola al ver furia en sus ojos. –Me he ausentado mucho de Estados Unidos, ahora vino Suigetsu, a él lo deje a cargo de las empresas y me dijo que tenía que volver. –la peli-rosa ensancho los ojos, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. –Tal vez demore tres meses en regresar.

- ¿Hice algo mal? –Sakura se muestra acongojada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

- Es que… tú y yo apenas… entonces tú te vas… —no hallaba como formular la frase. Así que solo crea frases incompletas, aun así Sasuke entendió lo que piensa por lo que su entrecejo se frunció más.

- Quita esa estúpida idea de la cabeza. –dice firme y Sakura frunce el seño. –No me quiero ir, pero sé que tengo obligaciones, mucho menos me quiero alejar de ti. –Sasuke aprieta con fuerza sus puños y Sakura sintió un gran alivio al oírle decir eso. –Vente conmigo. –Sasuke la mira con seriedad, mostrándole su sinceridad y Sakura ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa, pero luego le sonríe levemente.

- Sasuke-kun me encantaría, pero siéndote sincera haya no conozco a nadie, me sentiré muy sola estando tu en la oficina la mayor parte del tiempo, además pienso que tenemos poco tiempo como para dar ese gran paso, aun necesitamos conocernos más.

- Estando yo en la otra punta del mundo dudo que logremos eso. –Sasuke frunce el seño sintiéndose molesto porque ella no quiera aceptar.

- Vas a regresar en tres meses. –Sakura pega su frente a la de él. –En ese tiempo podemos hablar por teléfono, yo no me quiero interponer en tu trabajo… te voy a extrañar y mucho, pero si vas a regresar te esperare. –Sasuke muestra inseguridad en sus ojos. –Tal vez suene ilógico, pero aunque no lo creas me he enamorado de ti, ese es motivo suficiente para pensar en ti sin que no estés aquí.

Sasuke sintió una gran calidez en su pecho, el oírla decir eso le hizo sentirse más seguro. Su mirada se ablando y unió sus labios con los de ella, no le es fácil decir un te amo, pero intentara decírselo con ese beso y espera que ella pueda sentirlo.

Sakura respondió el beso y de sus ojos resbalaron unas cuantas lagrimas, al sentirlas Sasuke se separo de ella.

- Lo siento, ando más sensible de lo normal. –le dice apenada. –Es que te voy a extrañar mucho, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti.

- Sakura, tres meses, solo tres meses y ya no me iré de Japón, me quedare aquí. –dice con seguridad.

- Pero…

Sasuke no la dejo terminar y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado. Ambos rompen el beso, manteniendo sus frentes unidas, al abrir sus ojos sus miradas se topan.

- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo esta noche?

- Si. –Sakura le sonríe de esa forma que al pelinegro que la hace sentir esas revoltosas mariposas en el estomago y no pudo evitar sonreírle también, una sonrisa más pequeña, pero sincera.

**Continuará**

**nee no se apuren, ya saben ke en los fic el tiempo pasa volando XD**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**

**KRISS**


	20. Bienvenido a Japón

**Bienvenido a Japón **

Han pasado tres meses desde que Sasuke se fue y Sakura ya cuenta con seis meses de embarazo. Su barriga ya es notable. En ese tiempo tanto Sasuke como Sakura se han mantenido comunicados y en ese tiempo Sasori no ha ido a ver a Sakura, aunque le ha hablado por teléfono para mantenerse informado sobre su hijo y sobre ella.

Sakura está frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que esta en su habitación. La peli-rosa solo lleva puesto un sostén y unas bragas de encaje en color verde, y mira curiosa su vientre, poniéndose de perfil y de frente para ver lo mucho que ha crecido.

- _¿Le seguiré gustando a Sasuke-kun con esta pansa?_—la peli-rosa se sonrojo, luego su mirada se poso en sus senos, notan do como apenas y el sostén le queda. – ¡Otra vez me crecieron! –exclama horrorizada. –Ya van dos veces que cambio la talla de mi sostén, y la espalda me mata ante lo pesados que son. –dice con lamento, llevando sus manos a sus senos. –Faltan dos días para que Sasuke-kun regrese y seguro se va a asustar al hacerlo, ahora si parezco vaca en todo el sentido de la palabra. –un aura depresiva la rodeo.

El sonido del celular hace que salga de sus pensamientos y camine hacia la cama, tomando el celular que dejo sobre el colchón de esta antes de meterse a bañar. Al ver el nombre de Sasuke en la pantalla justo debajo de la foto que tomo de Sasuke vestido de nena cuando niño chillo emocionada y rápidamente contesto.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama emocionada.

- Hola Sa-ku-ra.

Al oír su voz ronca y sensual hablándole de forma provocativa casi le hace tener un orgasmo ahí, pero lo controlo, aunque no pudo controlar el suspiro soñador que salió de sus labios. Aunque no lo vea entre más pasa el tiempo más enamorada de él se siente, y ansia verlo con más ganas, espera que él se sienta igual y no ser ella la única colada.

- ¿Estabas ocupada?

- Para nada, acababa de salir de darme una ducha. –Sakura se mordía su labio inferior al oírlo gruñir.

- Deseo tanto regresar y tomar otra ducha contigo, me gusta como usas tus senos para tallar mi torso.

El calor inundo las mejillas de la peli-rosa, sintiéndose apenada al recordar esa vez cuando se bañaron juntos antes de que él se fuera al aeropuerto donde lo esperaría Suigetsu.

Aunque el que las escenas de ese excitante baño la hayan apenado también la están excitando, sus hormonas se alocaron y sintió un cosquilleo en su sexo.

- También ansió tanto tomar una ducha contigo. –dice con suavidad sintiendo como su respiración se hace irregular y escuchando como Sasuke gruñe al otro lado del teléfono.

- Te estas excitando. –no lo pregunto, lo afirmo. –Seguro porque recordaste todo. –Sakura se sonrojo más, pero el como le esta hablando provoca que sienta como sus bragas comienzan a mojarse. –Yo también comienzo a excitarme… am lo siento Sakura, estoy en la oficina y apunto de entrar a una junta. Te llamo más de rato. –Sakura alza ambas cejas extrañada al oírlo apurado de pronto.

- Entiendo. Cuídate Sasuke-kun.

- Tu también. –sin más el pelinegro cuelga la llamada y Sakura suspira con pesadez, para después bajar su mirada a su vientre.

- ¿Le seguiré excitando a Sasuke-kun así? –no puede evitar sentirse insegura, se siente muy gorda y poco atractiva debido a los cambios hormonales.

* * *

- Yo también comienzo a excitarme. –Sasuke gruñe, sintiendo como su sexo comienza a alzarse, el oír a Sakura hablarle así lo enloquece, haciéndolo lamentarse por no tenerla cerca de él, pero en este momento lo que más lamenta es estar en un lugar público.

El pelinegro mira a todos lados notando como la gente transita de aquí a haya, unos apurados, otros tranquilos, pero el lugar esta abarrotado de gente. En eso diviso a dos personas muy conocidas para él y se tenso.

- Am… lo siento Sakura, estoy en la oficina y apunto de entrar a una junta. Te llamo más de rato. –dice apurado.

- Entiendo. Cuídate Sasuke-kun.

El pelinegro se lamento por oírla algo desanimada.

- Tu también.—sin más cuelga la llamada.

- ¡Bienvenido a Japón Sasukito.!

Sasuke alza la mirada viendo a sus dos hermanos enfrente de él, sonriéndole de forma torcida. Ambos vistiendo ropas de oficina.

- Estoy de vuelta. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, a la vez sintiéndose aliviado por haberlos visto antes de que lleguen a él y no lo oigan hablar con Sakura para luego pasarse todo el camino echándole carro.

- ¿Ese es todo tu equipaje? –Ayari apunta incrédula el pequeño maletín que cuelga del hombro derecho de su hermano.

- No, es solo mi computadora… aun no voy por mi equipaje. Acabo de bajar del avión. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia.

* * *

Dentro del automóvil de Itachi, se ve a este conduciendo, en el asiento alado de él va Sasuke y en el asiento de atrás va Ayari.

- Oye ¿Sakura sabe que ya llegaste? –Ayari mira curiosa a su hermano a través del espejo.

- No. Sigue pensando que llegare en dos días más. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

- Pero mira a la ternurita, le quiere dar una sorpresa a su amada. –Itachi sonríe burlón y Ayari lo imita haciendo que Sasuke gruña molesto.

- O tal vez quiere ver si le pasa lo mismo que con Karin. Recuerda que también la quiso sorprender y el sorprendido fue él. –Ayari amplía su sonrisa burlona e Itachi ríe divertido.

- ¡Cállense estúpidos! Saben que Sakura no es capaz de eso… ¿verdad? –lo ultimo lo susurra mostrando inseguridad pero sus dos hermanos lo escucharon perfectamente, haciéndolos reír con burla y Sasuke se le hincho una vena en la cabeza. –Mire bastardos, yo les encargue que cuiden a Sakura, sino lo hicieron juro que me vengare. –dice amenazante.

- Que miedo. –dice irónica Ayari.

- Si, ya casi me hago en los pantalones. –dice con burla Itachi y Sasuke afila más su mirada.

- _¿Por qué siempre le pido a personas que se burlan de mí que me recojan en los aeropuertos?_—a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro por no aprender la lección. –Oye mocosa. –Sasuke mira a su hermana a través del espejo y ella alza ambas cejas en muestra de que tiene su atención. – ¿Aun sigues con tu caprichito?

- Si. –Ayari desvía su mirada hacia la ventana, mostrándose indiferente.

- Ya fue mucho para ser un caprichito ¿no? –Sasuke alza más sus cejas e Itachi suspira resignado.

- Hmn. –Ayari sigue con su mirada en el camino y Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.

- Ya le dije yo que ya son cuatro meses. Se me hace raro que siga con él y no se haya aburrido… comienzo a resignarme a que ese estúpido se convierta en mi cuñado definitivo. –Itaci vuelve a suspirar con pesadez y Sasuke frunce más su seño mientras la pelinegra aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- _Ya se que esto ya duro mucho, y que no me aburrido siendo que me aburro con facilidad. Al contrario; en vez de quererlo lejos lo quiero cerca todo el tiempo… malditos hermanos mayores, en vez de decirme lo que ya sé deberían encargarse de sus asuntos _–Ayari chasquea la lengua molesta. –Sasuke ¿enserio harás eso? –decide cambiar de tema para que dejen de hablar de ella y mira a su hermano a través del espejo, notando como él la mira mostrando seriedad.

- Si. –dice indiferente.

- Eres un idiota, ni pasando estos meses cambiaste de opinión. –Ayari roda los ojos con fastidio. – ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que perderás?

- Todo eso ya lo sé y no me importa… además yo no lo veo como una perdida. –dice cortante.

- El viejo va a pegar el grito en el cielo. –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona y Sasuke lo imita mientras que Ayari pone los ojos en blanco. – ¿Entonces te dejo en casa de nuestros padres?

- No. Llévame a tu departamento, quiero ir por mi automóvil, ya iré yo después… ustedes tienen que trabajar.

- ¡Okey!

* * *

Ayari se encuentra en la entrada de la mansión Uchiha, frente a ella esta el mayordomo que hace una leve inclinación en forma de respeto y saludo.

- ¡Bienvenida señorita! –dice respetuoso.

- ¿Esta mi padre?

- Se encuentra en el estudio. –dice serio.

Ayari solo asintió y se adentro más en la casa al momento que el mayordomo se hace a un lado dejándola pasar.

* * *

Kakashi sale del elevador y se encamina hacia su secretaria quien alza la mirada y sonríe amigable.

- ¡Buenos días Kakashi-san!

- ¡Buenos días Temari!... ¿Ayari está en su oficina?

- Ayari-sama aun no llega.

Kakashi alza una ceja extrañado, mira su reloj de muñequera notando que ya pasan de las nueve de la mañana.

- Q_ue extraño. Ayari nunca llega tarde._ –Kakashi alza más sus cejas, para luego voltear hacia el escritorio de la secretaria de Ayari. – Tayuya, ¿Ayari te aviso que llegaría tarde?

- Llamo hace un momento Hatake-sama, aviso que llegara más tarde, más no dijo la razón.

- Temari me avisas cuando Ayari llegue. –dice despreocupado, caminando hacia su oficina y la rubia asintió. –Y tráeme los pendientes que tengo a mi oficina. –ordena antes de entrar a la oficina.

- Enseguida.

* * *

Ayari sale del despacho de su padre con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, haciendo que su cabello le tape parte del rostro. La pelinegra sigue su camino a paso tranquilo, atravesando la mansión hasta salir al patio trasero donde camino hasta el jardín y se dejo caer sentada en el pasto.

- _No debo quedarme estancada, debo avanzar y esta es mi oportunidad para hacerlo. Ni por él me debo detener, además… además esto esta tomando un rumbo que nunca estuvo en mis planes, se esta tornando demasiado serio que me da miedo…_

_Kakashi está desnudo, acostado boca arriba en la cama, encima de él está Ayari en las mismas condiciones que él. Ambos acaban de hacer él amor y se recuperan del orgasmo tenido, estando ella encima de él, boca abajo, recargando su mejilla en el pecho del peli-plata, oyendo el latir de su corazón, ha descubierto que eso la tranquiliza._

_Kakashi mira con tranquilidad la cabeza de la pelinegra, mientras le acaricia la espalda con suavidad. En este tiempo la pelinegra se ha acostumbrado a los arranques de ternura hacia ella que de repente tiene el peli-plata, e incluso a la forma que a veces lo nota mirarla más siempre aparenta no notarlo._

- _Koneko-chan hoy cumplimos cuatro meses… ¿qué me vas a regalar? –pregunta juguetón._

- _(¿Ya cuatro meses?) –Ayari ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa, ni cuenta se había dado del tiempo que ha pasado en el que están juntos y se le hizo demasiado. – (Cuatro meses y sigo con él… ¿Por qué no me he aburrido?) –la pelinegra frunce el seño._

- _Ayari. –Kakashi la toma de las mejillas para alzarle el rostro notando como ella tiene el seño fruncido. – ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar? –pregunta serio._

- _¿De que hablas? –la pelinegra alza sus cejas y Kakashi sonríe sin gracia._

- _Para mi regalo._

- _Yo no tengo el mío. –Ayari entrecierra la mirada. –Además se me hace cursi esta chorrada de regalarse algo por cumplir meses de novios. –la pelinegra roda los ojos y Kakashi sonríe haciendo que sus ojos se cierren._

- _Si, es cursi, pero eso se acostumbra. –dice juguetón. –No seas coda y regálame algo. _

- _Vale, mañana te lo compro, espero el mío también._

- _Yo ya le tengo, pero te lo daré mañana, así seremos justos. –dice con diversión sin borrar su sonrisa._

- _Mejor se sincero como yo y di que no lo has comprado._

- _Soy sincero, si lo he comprado. –Ayari entrecierra más la mirada, no sabiendo si creerle o no. –Ayari._

- _(Otra vez esa mirada) –la pelinegra sintió todas sus alarmas encenderse, quería huir de ahí pero esta vez no se le ocurría como, ya ha usado todas sus excusas en todo este tiempo y su sentido le dice que huya. _

- _Vivamos juntos. –le pide mostrando seriedad tanto en sus palabras como mirada, dejándole ver que habla enserio._

_Ayari ensancha levemente los ojos, no se imagino que le pidiera eso, sabe que la relación que tienen a vivir juntos es un gran paso, la relación se volvería más seria y eso le esta dando miedo._

_Sin responderle nada estampa sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso. Sin cerrar los ojos Kakashi se lo respondió, sonriendo de forma seca entre el beso, para después cerrar sus ojos y llevar sus manos a la cadera de ella mientras ella lleva una mano al pene de él, comenzando a acariciarlo para estimularlo._

- Me alegra que sigas aquí y no te hayas ido sin saludar a tu madre.

Ayari sale de sus pensamientos y alza la mirada viendo a su madre que esta alado de ella, sonriéndole amigable.

Mikoto se sienta en el pasto al lado de ella y posa su mirada al frente y su hija la imita, ambas mirando el gran árbol que por su tamaño se deja ver lo viejo que es, de una de las ramas de este cuelga un viejo columpio de madera.

- ¿Recuerdas ese columpio? –pregunta divertida y Ayari asintió. –Tu querías un columpio y tu padre te compro un parque lleno de juegos, pero saliste que tu querías un columpio echo por tu padre como los que salen en las películas… tu padre para complacer a su princesa se puso a hacerle uno, tomando por primera vez herramientas de carpintería. –dice divertida. –Aun recuerdo como casi se quiebra todos los dedos de la mano por culpa del martillo. –las mejillas de Ayari se sonrojan levemente. –Pero mi muñequita tuvo su columpio. –la mirada de Mikoto se torna melancólica, recordando a su esposo pujar a Ayari en el columpio cuando ella apenas tenia cinco años.

Ayari sonrío levemente, de forma sincera, también recordando ese echo. Su padre a pesar de jamás haber hecho esa clase de trabajos en toda su vida, lo hizo para complacerla, como en todo lo que ella le ha pedido.

- ¿Sabes? Tu padre me conto lo que le pediste esta vez. –Mikoto la mira con ternura. –Y se ha dado cuenta de que dejaste de ser una niña, esta algo deprimido por eso. –dice divertida y Ayari le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –En cambio yo, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que dejaste de ser una niña, me di cuenta que lo dejaste de ser por completo hace tres meses.

- Mamá solo estuvieron de viaje por tres años, antes de que se fueran ya había dejado de ser una niña. –dice con algo de reproche y Mikoto ríe divertida.

- Hace años dejaste de ser una niña físicamente… tu mirada es la de una mujer ahora.

- ¿De que hablas? –Ayari frunce el seño.

- Cariño tu sabes de lo que hablo, eres inteligente y te has dado cuenta pero no quieres aceptarlo. –Mikoto la mira con ternura notándola fruncir más el seño.

- No sé de lo que hablas. –dice de forma berrinchuda, dejándose caer, posando su cabeza en las piernas de su madre y mirando hacia el columpio.

Mikoto negó divertida y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, tenia tiempo sin hacer eso con uno de sus hijos, ya que los tres se consideran muy grandes para esos mimos, aunque Itachi si se deja pero el canijo casi ni va a visitarlos, así que va a aprovechar que ahora a uno de sus hijos le dio por querer mimos.

- ¿Por qué le pediste eso a tu padre Ayari?

- Lo veo como una gran oportunidad que se me ha presentado. –dice con firmeza.

- Oh… mi muñequita tan calculadora como su papi y hermanos, sin duda toda una Uchiha. –alaga con admiración y Ayari sonríe de forma torcida, ama que su mami le suba el ego. –Pero soy tu madre jovencita… —Mikoto se inclina, dejando su rostro cerca del oído de su hija. –Te conozco mejor que nadie, y aunque ese es uno de tus motivos, algo me dice que el que te impulso a hacer esa petición a tu padre es el de huir. –Ayari ensancha los ojos sorprendida y Mikoto posa un beso en su mejilla, enderezándose y seguir acariciándole el suave y sedoso cabello a su hija.

- Yo no huyo. –dice con firmeza, recuperando la compostura. –Los Uchiha nunca huyen.

- Oh si lo hacen muñequita. Cuando se trata de sentimientos los Uchihas salen corriendo. –dice con seguridad. –El único de mis hijos que salió a mí en el aspecto sentimental es Sasukito, él como yo no huye de lo que siente, lo enfrenta.

- No sé de que hablas mamá.

- Lo sabes. –dice con seguridad y Ayari frunce más el seño.

- ¿Y de que huyo según tu?

- No sé, tal vez de cierto peli-plata de carácter perezoso. –dice con diversión.

- _Odio esto. Parece como si mamá viera a través de nosotros, eso da mucho miedo_ –Ayari se le sombreo más la frente de negro. –Me pidió que vivamos juntos. –confiesa resignada, soltando un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Y eso es tan malo? No te pidió matrimonio, cosa que me hubiera echo de lo más feliz, pero aun es muy pronto. –dice resignada.

- ¡Jamás me casare madre! –dice con firmeza.

- Claro muñequita. –dice dándole por su lado y Ayari entrecierra la mirada molesta. – ¿Y solo por eso quieres huir?

- No… me siento extraña con él madre, la forma en como me mira me hace sentirme rara, me besa y me abraza de una forma que debería serme empalagoso. Y cada vez es más cariñoso y eso no debe gustarme.

- Pero lo hace. –Mikoto sonríe divertida.

- Si. –contesta en un susurro, de nada sirve negarlo siendo que su madre parece ya saber la respuesta.

- Reaccionas igual que tu padre cuando se enamoro de mí. –Mikoto le sonríe divertida.

- ¡Yo no estoy enamorada! Un Uchiha no se enamora. –dice ofendida.

- Cariño aunque seas Uchiha eres humana… y si según tu los Uchiha no se enamoran ¿Por qué tu padre se enamoro de mi? ¿Por qué Sasuke se enamoro de Sakura? Y no me hagas seguirte preguntando sobre todos los Uchihas que se enamoraron.

- Hmn. –Ayari gruñe furiosa.

- Sé que te es difícil admitirlo Ayari, tu padre estaba igual, pero yo supe como manejarlo. Y algo me dice que cuando llegue el momento Itachi se va a poner igual que ustedes. –dice divertida.

- Hmn.

Mikoto ríe divertida al ver que su hija solo responde con su monosílaba lo que significa que esta molesta y frustrada porque sabe que ella tiene la razón.

* * *

Fugaku está sentado tras su escritorio, con su asiento volteado, viendo por la ventana a su esposa sentada en el jardín, teniendo en sus piernas la cabeza de su hija que esta acostada, dejando se mimar por su madre.

- _Ya tome muchas fotos, de rato las imprimo. _–Fugaku se contiene las ganas de chillar, un Uchiha no chilla, así que guarda su celular y se quita los lentes de aumento, para masajearse un poco el puente de la nariz en un gesto de cansancio.

Se voltea hacia la computadora que esta sobre el escritorio y se vuelve a poner sus anteojos para seguir en lo que estaba, jugar tetris en el computador, le agarro el gustito a esto.

La puerta es abierta y Fugaku rápidamente minimiza la ventana para alzar su mirada, viendo a Sasuke mirarlo indiferente.

- Me dijeron que estabas aquí con Ayari. –Sasuke se adentra y cierra la puerta tras de si.

- Ella esta con su madre. –dice indiferente. –Me sorprende que estés aquí nuevamente, te hacia en Japón.

- Vine a hablar algo serio contigo.

- Te escucho. –Fugaku lo mira tranquilo y Sasuke lo mira serio.

* * *

Sasuke sale de la oficina de su padre furioso, estampando la puerta tras de si, sabia que no iba a ser fácil, pero lo que le dijo su padre no se lo esperaba y le molesto.

Al pasar por el salón miro a su madre que al verlo le sonríe amigable.

- Me han visitado dos de mis hijos, este debe ser mi día. –dice emocionada.

- ¿Dónde está Ayari?

- Hace media hora que se fue. –dice extrañada por su actitud y Sasuke gruñe molesto, da media vuelta dispuesto a irse a buscar a su hermana. - Uchiha Sasuke llevas tres meses sin ver a tu madre ¿y así la saludas? –exclama furiosa.

Sasuke se detiene en la entrada, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer. Rápidamente se voltea hacia su madre y se posa frente a ella.

- Lo siento mamá… me alegro verte. –Sasuke se inclina y le besa la nariz a su madre haciendo que todo enojo desaparezca. – ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien bebito ¿y tú?

- Bien madre. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente. –Bueno me t…

- ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Sakura-chan?

- No madre, acabo de llagar. De hecho iré a verl…

- Deberías ir a verla, se ve muy bonita con su pancita de embarazo. –dice melosa, interrumpiendo nuevamente a su hijo.

- ¿La has visto? –Sasuke se muestra sorprendido.

- Si. Salimos de compras todos los fines de semana. Hemos comprado muchas cosas para el bebé y ropa de maternidad para ella. –un aura brillante la rodeo, Sasuke se mostro más sorprendido, eso Sakura no se lo había dicho y se sintió más ansioso por ir al vela, su madre sembró la curiosidad en él por verla con esa pansa de embarazada.

* * *

En un elegante y discreto restaurante se encuentra Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos, sentada frente a ella, siendo separada por la mesa donde esta la comida que comían se encuentra Ayari quien la mira seria.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Tenias un compromiso conmigo, no me puedes dejar botada. –dice molesta, ya reaccionando. –Tú no puedes renunciar así Ayari.

- Lo sé, tengo que hacer una carta de renuncia y entregársela a Jiraiya, pero primero quise decírtelo a ti.

- No hablo de eso estúpida. Tú tienes un trato conmigo, no me puedes dejar así… ¿Quién va a manejar mi empresa? –exclama indignada, la verdad no quiere que renuncie, ha visto los estados de cuenta y la empresa ha adquirido muchas ganancias desde que la pelinegra esta a cargo de la empresa, gracias a ella su empresa ha subido mucho y no es muy inteligente dejar ir a una empleada así.

- Kakashi puede ser el nuevo presidente. Esta lo suficiente capacitado para ese cargo.

- Él no va a querer, y lo sabes.

- Tiene que aceptar ese puesto si quiere ayudarte.

- Pero tú y Kakashi hacen buen equipo manejando la empresa, se complementan muy bien. –dice seria y Ayari frunce el seño molesta. – ¿Por qué has decidido esto? ¿Kakashi lo sabe?

- Kakashi no sabe esto. He tomado esta decisión porque la verdad se me ha presentado una mejor oportunidad que me ayudara a crecer más laboralmente. –dice seria.

- ¿Dónde? –Sakura entrecierra la mirada, mirándola como una traidora que seguro se va con la competencia.

- En las empresas de la familia, como cargo presidencial de todo un continente. –Sakura ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- Entiendo… siendo así no hay nada más que hacer. Comprendo que primero estén las empresas de tu familia. –Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Me alegra que entiendas. Sabia que lo harías, eres una mujer sensata. –Ayari le sonríe de forma torcida y Sakura le sonríe levemente. –Por cierto no le digas nada a Kakashi, prefiero hacerlo yo.

- Comprendo… pero espero que tú entiendas que no te puedes ir hasta que dejes todo listo para el siguiente que tomara tu cargo.

- Lo tengo presente y eso a lo mucho me tomara una semana.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se abren haciendo que ambas secretarias volteen y cas tienen un paro cardiaco al ver a ese Dios griego salir del elevador. El pelinegro camina con tranquilidad y elegancia hacia Tayuya que sintió que desfallecería.

- Usted debe ser Uchiha-sama, la recepcionista me aviso que venia para acá. –dice soñadora, mirándolo embelesada.

- ¿Está Ayari? –dice furioso el nombre de su hermana.

- No, aun no llega, pero si gusta esperarla puedo hacerlo pasar a la oficina. No creo que se moleste porque su hermano la espere ahí.

- Hmn.

- ¿Eso es un si o un no? –Tayuya lo mira curiosa y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada, en eso las puertas del elevador se abren haciendo que los tres miren hacia esa dirección viendo a Ayari salir.

- Sasuke. –exclama sorprendida al ver a su hermano.

- ¡Con que puto derecho te atreves a hablar con padre antes que yo maldita mocosa! –exclama furioso, alzando la voz cuando Ayari llego a él.

Las secretarias se cohibieron algo asustadas, el pelinegro ciertamente las esta intimidando y más al hablarle así a su jefa que ellas bien saben como es cuando se enoja.

- Este no es lugar para hablar de eso, entremos a la oficina. –Ayari lo fulmina con la mirada por atreverse a hablarle así frente a los que aun son sus empleados.

- ¡A mi no me das ordenes mocosa!… ¡eres más pequeña que yo!

- ¡¿Y?! –Ayari también comienza a alzar la voz. – ¡Entra a mi oficina y no hagas mas shows frente a mis empleados! –ordena furiosa.

Sasuke la toma del brazo y la jalonea hacia la oficina de ella, ante la mirada asustada de las secretarias. La puerta de la oficina de Ayari se estampo y después de eso se abrió la puerta de la oficina de alado.

- ¿Qué es todo ese jaleo? –Kakashi mira a su secretaria extrañado, le pareció haber oído a Ayari gritar. – ¿Ayari ya llego? –Kakashi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca pensando que la pelinegra esta enojada y él tendrá que contentarla

- Si… pero llego antes su hermano y se metieron a la oficina. El joven parecía muy enojado y al parecer van a discutir. –explica Temari.

- ¿Itachi está aquí? –Kakashi alza ambas cejas, sintiendo curiosidad del porque el Uchiha está enojado.

- No. –Temari ha visto un par de veces a Itachi que ha ido a la oficina a hablar con su hermana. –Es Sasuke-sama.

- _Sasuke regreso a Japón._ –Kakashi frunce el seño extrañado.

- ¡Deja de joder Sasuke, a ti no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer!

Las secretarias y Kakashi miran hacia la puerta de la oficina de Ayari al oír los gritos de ella venir desde adentro.

- ¡Me importa mocosa porque eres mi hermana y no dejare que mi hermana menor se sacrifique por mí!

Kakashi frunció el seño, no gustándole eso que oyó y a la vez teniendo curiosidad por saber en que se esta sacrificando su novia.

* * *

- ¡No seas estúpido, nadie se esta sacrificando, hago esto porque es lo mejor para mi! ¡Solo vi la oportunidad y la tome!

Ayari y Sasuke se fulminan con la mirada, estando de pie uno frente al otro.

- ¡No te creo! ¡Papá siempre te complace en todo y por eso le pediste eso, para que a mi me deje renunciar sin problemas!. –Sasuke ya no grito, pero lo dijo de forma furiosa.

- ¡No me subestimes, no me aprovecharía de algo como eso, le pedí el puesto porque sé que tengo la capacidad para llevar una carga así y se lo plantee! ¡Sabes que papá no dejaría a mi cargo algo tan grande solo para complacerme, si lo hizo es porque sabe que puedo hacerlo igual o mejor que tu!... en vez de estar tan enojado deberías estar contento, gracias a eso tu no vas a batallar para buscar un remplazo digno de un cargo como ese. –Ayari también dejo de gritar, pero aun así lo fulmina con la mirada

- ¿Ayari enserio quieres irte de Japón? –Sasuke la mira serio. –No dudo de que puedas manejar esas empresas, Sakura me ha contado lo bien que has manejado su empresa y sé que este reto es pan comido para ti, por lo que manejar un monopolio de empresas en América no se te va a dificultar.

- Por favor Sasuke, no es la primera vez que estoy fuera de Japón. He estado en internados de otros países. –Ayari roda los ojos con fastidio.

- No lo digo por eso, sino porque aquí en Japón esta él. –dice entre dientes, apretando los puños con fuerza. – ¿Segura que te quieres ir y alejarte de él?… te soy sincero al decirte que es difícil estar lejos de la persona qu…

- Yo no amo a nadie. –Ayari lo corta, mirándolo furiosa y Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Ya madura por Dios!… ¡aunque no me agrade la idea sé que ese maldito espantapájaros se ha robado tu corazón, por eso no te aburres, por eso sigues con él¡ –dice exasperado –¡Puedo ver como lo miras, y sino me interpongo y hago que lo dejes es porque el pervertido te mira igual¡ –Ayari aprieta con fuerza los puños.

- ¡Deja de portarte como mamá! –grita furiosa. – ¡Yo no le amo¡

- ¡Eres una mocosa inmadura, solo te mientes a ti misma¡

- ¡¿Y si lo hago a ti que mas te da?¡ ¡Tu eres uno de los que no le gusta mi relación con él, así que ya los complaceré, me iré a Estados Unidos y lo dejare!

- ¡Me vale mierda lo que hagas con él!… ¡a mi me importas tu, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedes lamentar de por vida!

- ¡Si lo hago es mi problema, no tuyo!

- ¡Me meteré en tus asuntos cuantas veces quiera! ¡Eres mi hermana menor y solo quiero que seas feliz estúpida mocosa!

- ¡Ya soy feliz ahora así que déjame en paz!

La puerta se abre haciendo que ambos volteen furiosos por interrumpirlos y se sorprenden al ver a Kakashi que los mira aburrido.

- Están dando todo un show, casi todo se oye hasta afuera. –dice con aburrimiento y Ayari ensancha más los ojos, mostrando horror en ellos.

- Piensa bien las cosas mocosa. –Sasuke da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta, pasando alado de Kakashi.

Kakashi lo siguió con la mirada para luego posarla en Ayari y adentrarse en la oficina, cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Oíste todo?

- Lo suficiente y ya me canse. –dice molesto, posándose frente a ella. – se que apenas te lo propuse ayer pero quiero una respuesta y la quiero ya: ¿vivirás conmigo o no?

- Si oíste sabrás que mi respuesta es no, me iré a Nueva York en una semana a más tardar. –Ayari lo mira seria.

- Sasuke tiene mucha razón eres una mocosa infantil e inmadura. –Kakashi la mira enojada.

- Bueno, si soy así estarás contento por librarte de mi… si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de irme, así que retírate –Ayari da media vuelta dispuesta a irse a sentar y empezar a trabajar, pero Kakahsi la toma del brazo y la atrae a él con brusquedad, quedando muy cerca sus cuerpos.

- No te vas a ir a ningún lado. –dice furioso, acercando su rostro al de ella, haciéndola sentir su respiración acelerada debido a la furia que siente.

- ¿Tú me lo vas a impedir? –dice con burla fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Si, no te dejare que huyas de mí. –Kakashi rosa sus labios con los de ella, sintiéndola estremecer.

- Yo no huyo de ti. –dice firme, luchando para no besarlo.

- Lo haces porque me amas y te da miedo. –dice con seguridad y Ayari ensancha los ojos, para después fruncir el seño.

- _¿Soy tan obvia o que fregados? ¿Por qué parece que todos se dan cuenta?_ –Ayari se siente frustrada y su furia aumenta. –No seas tan ególatra, yo no te amo.

- Lo haces. –dice con seguridad, rosando sus labios con los de ella. –Admítelo.

- No. –dice en un susurro, dejándose embriagar por la sensación de sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos.

- Si me amas tanto como te amo yo a ti. –Kakashi saca su lengua pasándolo por los labios de ella que inconscientemente entreabre sus labios, deseando que penetre con su lengua la boca de ella.

- Si me amas a mi es tu problema, no el mío. Yo no te amo. –dice firme, odiando sentir ese cosquilleo en su vientre y el como su corazón brinca de felicidad al saberse amada por él.

- Ya no mientas Ayari, lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido, me amas. –dice con seguridad. –He visto como me miras cuando piensas que no lo noto, sé que me acaricias y besas con ternura el rostro cuando piensas que estoy dormido, sin quererlo me has besado cuando no puedes retener lo que sientes, y puedo sentir con esos besos lo que sientes por mí…

- No soy cursi. –dice molesta teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero desviando su mirada de los ojos de él que la miran de esa forma que la pone tan nerviosa.

- No, no eres cursi, pero ni así puedes detener lo que sientes, me amas lo sé. –Kakashi afloja el agarre en el brazo de ella, sabiendo que ya no se moverá y baja su mano en una caricia hasta la cintura de ella haciéndola estremecer. –Dímelo. –ordena sin despegar sus labios de los de ella.

- Jamás. –dice terca y firme.

- Dilo.

- No. –su voz flaqueo

- Hazlo.

- Te… te… te a… —no puede hacerlo, enserio que no puede hacerlo, la lengua se le traba, las letras no salen y su cara esta más roja que un tomate.

- ¿Me amas? –Kakashi sonríe levemente, sabe lo difícil que es para ella.

- Si.

- Al fin lo admites Koneko-chan. –sin más estampa sus labios con los de ella, dándole un beso tierno, pero apasionado que Ayari respondió de la misma forma.

La pelinegra llevo sus brazos al cuello de él, rodeándolo con ellos y él la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

La falta de aire hace que ambos rompan el beso, siendo unidos sus labios aun con un hilo de saliva de ambos. Abrieron sus ojos topándose con la mirada del otro.

- Sabiendo que me amas me quieres dejar, sabiendo que no estando conmigo no habrá nadie que te haga sentir como yo te hago sentir, no habrá nadie que te acaricie como yo lo hago, que te bese como yo lo hago, que te haga el amor como yo.

- Yo… —Ayari desvió la mirada no pudiéndole sostener la mirada, ella sabia que no va a haber nadie que la haga sentir como él la hace sentir con una sola mirada, un beso, una caricia, que nadie la va a satisfacer como él lo hace, poniéndose a pensar en eso, en lo que perderá si se va la hizo sentir mas miedo que el que sintió al darse cuenta que lo ama, un miedo más fuerte al avanzar otro paso con él. –No quiero alejarme de ti. –admite rendida, sabiendo que contra eso no puede pelear, al verse derrotada por primera vez.

- Eso es suficiente para mí. –Kakashi comienza a repartir besos en toda su cara y ella cierra los ojos. –Si aun deseas superarte tomando esa oportunidad, te apoyare.

- Pero…

- Te apoyare, ya te dije que quiero que vivamos juntos, podemos hacerlo aquí o en cualquier lado, además ya no me gusta trabajar aquí, ya me aburrí. –Kakashi se separa un poco de ella y le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice. –Me agrada la idea de ir a Nueva york, quiero hot dog. –dice divertido.

- ¿Qué hay de tu hermana?

- Sakura ya tiene a Sasuke, si él está dispuesto a dejar todo lo que tiene en Estados Unidos por ella, la dejo en muy buenas manos.

Ayari le sonríe levemente, se siente una estúpida al admitir que cayo en el amor, pero lo mejor es resignarse, sabe que no puede vivir sin ese hombre ¿Qué importa avanzar los pasos que sean en la relación?

La pelinegra une sus labios con los de él, besándolo con pasión y kakashi responde gustoso, atrayéndola más a él mientras sus traviesas manos suben a los senos de ella, tomándolos entre ellas haciéndola gemir entre el beso, ambos saben que pasara, esa oficina va a ser nuevamente el escenario de cómo ellos hacen el amor como salvajes.

* * *

Sasuke está parado en la entrada de la mansión de Sakura, lleva un gran ramo de rosas en mano y en la otra lleva un gran oso de peluche color blanco, con un gran moño azul en el cuello.

Frente a él esta Kurenai que se contuvo las ganas de chillar emocionada al ver al chico cargando esas cosas, sabe para quien son y eso la hace sentir más ternura.

- ¿Está Sakura? –pregunta serio, la verdad se siente como un idiota cargando eso, nunca ha sido detallista, pero esta vez le nació, cuando vio ese gran oso pensó en Sakura y cuando paso por la florería pensó en ella así que se las compro sin pensar.

- Si. –la mujer le sonríe amigable. –Se encuentra en el estudio haciendo unos cuadros. Si gusta espéreme en el salón principal y yo la llamo.

- Me gustaría mejor sorprenderla.

- Entiendo. –corazones brotan por el cuerpo de la mujer que mueve su cuerpo de un lado a otro pareciendo lombriz y a Sasuke le resbalo una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Sakura está sentada mientras pinta un lindo cuadro estando profundamente concentrada en él. Encima del vestido de batita de maternidad lleva puesto un delantal blanco, manchado de pintura que suele usar para no manchar su ropa.

Por estar tan concentrada en el cuadro no se dio cuenta que alguien entro a su estudio y camino hacia ella, y se sobresalto al sentir una respiración en su cuello, sentir a alguien atrás de ella y percibir ese aroma que conoce bien y tanto había extrañado.

- ¿Me extrañaste? –susurra ronco, cerca del oído haciéndola estremecer.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama emocionada, poniéndose de pie y volteando hacia él, sorprendiéndose al ver lo que carga.

- Estas las compre para ti. –Sasuke le entrega las flores y Sakura la toma, sintiendo sus ojos picar ante las lágrimas que quieren salir. – y esto para él. –Sasuke apunta con la mirada el vientre de la peli-rosa y le entrega el oso.

- Gracias. Las flores son hermosas, y este será el primer juguete del bebé, solo le he comprado ropa. –dice conmovida, ya no pudiendo retener las lagrimas. –Lo siento, ando muy sensible. –dice apenada, dejando las cosas en el banquillo en el que estaba sentada, para limpiarse las lágrimas, pero la mano de Sasuke le gano, él se las limpia con suavidad y acerco su rostro al de ella.

- Estás hermosa. –susurra sobre sus labios.

- No mientas, me veo espantosa, hasta llena de pintura debo estar. –dice divertida, pero con el sonrojo en sus mejillas más marcado.

- Te vez perfecta. –Sasuke rosa más sus labios, haciendo que ella cierre sus ojos, disfrutando el contacto. –Mamá tenia razón, te vez hermosa con esa pancita. –Sasuke lleva su mano al vientre abultado de ella y lo acaricia con ternura.

- Gracias. –susurra sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder con intensidad, pero se siente aliviada porque él la vea así y no como una vaca grandota.

Sasuke sella sus labios con los de ella, en un beso demandante, mostrándose ambos lo mucho que se extrañaron, saboreando el sabor del otro, embriagándose con las sensaciones y aroma del otro que tanto extrañaron.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos rompan el beso y Sasuke pega su frente a la de ella. Sakura ensancho sus ojos abriéndolos al sentir dos traviesas manos tomar sus senos y masajeándolos, sacándole un fuerte gemido, sus senos se han hecho mucho mas sensibles.

- Tu vientre no fue lo único que creció. –dice ronco, sonriéndole de forma torcida, excitando al sentir la suavidad de esos senos que ya no le caben en las manos como recordaba que antes cabían. –Creo que tengo ganas de leche materna. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama avergonzada.

- Quiero hacerte el amor, y saborear cada parte de tu cuerpo, pero esos senos son los que mas me tientan. –dice ronco sobre los labios de ella, posando en los ojos de ella su oscurecida mirada que arde en deseo por ella,

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior deseosa, sintiendo sus piernas temblar al ver esa mirada en él que con solo eso la hizo humedecerse.

- ¿No te importa que mi vientre este mucho más grande? –una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en su rostro, la verdad eso la hace sentir insegura.

- ¿Debería de importarme? –Sasuke rosa sus labios con los de ella. –Siéndote sincero se me hace excitante esa pancita, jamás en mi vida he visto una embarazada que me pareciera tan erótica. –Sasuke toma entre sus dientes el labio superior de ella haciéndola gemir mientras sigue masajeando sus senos, la verdad no puede soltarlos, se ha hecho adicto a ellos y se muere por probarlos con la boca.

- Hazme el amor. –susurra llevando sus manos a la nuca de él rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y Sasuke gruñe excitado sobre sus labios. – ya después me cuentas porque me hiciste creer que vendrías hasta dentro de dos días.

- Te quería sorprender. –dice divertido, para después estampar sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso que ella respondió gustosa.

**Continuará**

**icimos cambios de uchihas jajajajjajaja... ayari se ira a EUA yevandose a un haruno y sasukito se kedara en japon con su correspondiente haruno jajajajaja**

**se ke stos ultimos caps se les a dado mas prota a ayari y kakashi, pero bueno, la razon d eso se supo en este cap y es porke se necesitaba a un uchiha ke se haga cargo de las empresas d EUA para ke sasukito se kede en japon, y la elegida fue ayari ya ke para itachi tengo otros planecillos jajajaja**

**la vdd sasuke en ste fic es un amorsh, y mikoto la adoro, conoce a sus ijos como la palma d su mano jajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**como mensione en mi otro fic de "viviendo entre demonios" se ke no he subido caps de mis otros fic sasusaku, pero la vdd ando saturada de tiempo, stas semanas las tendre tan ocupadas ke no tendre tiempo para escribir, ademas ke mi mente sta tambien ocupada en otras cosas (cof, cof, examenes cof cof) ke la vdd no tengo inspiracion para escribir, asi ke por eso subo caps de fic d los cuales ya tengo algunos caps escritos, para no tenerlos tan abandonados y divertirlos, y entretenerlos un momento, ke yo mejor ke nadie se ke un buen momento de risas kita problemas k tenemos en nuestra vida cotidiana... ay ya me puse melancolika, la regla ya va a yegar a mi puerta jajajajaja**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	21. Un día de sorpresas

**Un día de sorpresas**

- ¡¿Qué tu qué?! –exclama sorprendida Sakura volteando sobre su hombro para mirar a Sasuke.

Ambos están acostados de lado en la cama de la peli-rosa, Sasuke esta atrás de ella, abrazándola por atrás. Sus cuerpos desnudos solo son cubiertos por la sabana.

- Renuncie. –Sasuke comienza a repartir besos en el hombro desnudo de la peli-rosa.

- ¿Por qué? –dice sorprendida, ¿acaso es el día en que todos renuncian? Primero Ayari y ahora él, ¿quién seguirá?

- ¿No es obvio? Quería estar contigo, si seguía a cargo de las empresas de América eso no se iba a poder y solo nos veríamos ocasionalmente. –Sasuke se encuentra muy entretenido besándole los hombros y Sakura sigue anonadada. –Así que estoy desempleado.

- Pero Sasuke-kun me siento culpable, tal vez yo podría hab…

- No. Te gusta Japón, aquí están tus conocidos, además a mí me gusta más este país que Nueva York, haya son muy liberales. –una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro.

- Sasuke-kun. –la peli-rosa lo mira conmovida.

- No te extrañes si Ayari renuncia pronto, la loca tomara mi cargo, se lo pidió a padre y él le da todo a su princesita. –dice indiferente mientras sus traviesas manos bajan hacia el sexo de la peli-rosa, y adentro sus dedos sacándole un jadeo.

- De hecho ya lo hizo, ahora entiendo la razón. –dice con voz entrecortada para después gemir al sentir la erección del pelinegro chocar con su espalda. –Sasuke-kun acabamos de hacerlo y dos veces.

- Me siento con energías para un tercer raund y por lo que veo tú también. –Sasuke saca los dos dedos que tenia dentro de la vagina de la peli-rosa y los pone frente a su rostro, dejándole ver como los fluidos resbalan en ellos, provocando que se sonroje.

Sakura volteo su rostro hacia él y él se acerco uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso. Mientras que Sasuke le tomo una de sus piernas para alzársela, para después guiar su pene a la entrada de la peli-rosa, penetrándola en la posición de la cuchara. Sakura gimió entre el beso y comenzó a mover sus caderas al igual que Sasuke.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con Kakashi? Lo conozco y sé que siente algo por Ayari. –su respiración es entrecortada y se nota la dificultad que tiene para hablar debido al placer, en cuanto Sasuke gruño molesto, le está haciendo el amor, ella no debe mencionar a alguien que no soporta porque se roba a su hermanita.

- No te sorprendas si te avisa que se va a Nueva York. –dice ronco, para volver a sellar sus labios con los de ella, no permitiéndole seguir hablando y aumento el ritmo de las estocadas.

* * *

Kakashi se esta acomodando su corbata, apenas acaba de terminar de vestirse, después de tomar a su novia tan intensamente. El peli-plata al oír el tecleo de una computadora voltea hacia el escritorio viendo a Ayari ya sentada frente al escritorio completamente vestida y mirando el computador mientras teclea.

- Ayari tomate un descanso apenas acabamos…

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de irme. Le dije a papá que solo me tomara una semana estar aquí. –dice seria sin apartar la mirada del computador y Kakashi pone los ojos en blanco.

- Eres una maniática del trabajo… ¿Cómo le vas a hacer cuando tengamos bebés? ¿Trabajaras mientras los amamantas?

Si la pelinegra estuviera bebiendo o comiendo algo se estuviera ahogando ahora mismo. Toda roja voltear a ver a Kakashi con horror.

- ¿Quieres bebés? –exclama aterrada.

- Creo que me precipite, apenas y aceptas que me amas. –Kakashi se muestra despreocupado mientras se soba la barbilla.

- ¡Kakashi! –Ayari muestra más pavor en su mirada.

- Tranquila Koneko-chan, solo juagaba… es demasiado pronto. Tal vez en un futuro me entra la curiosidad. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna sus labios y la pelinegra entrecerró la mirada al ver que solo lo dijo para molestarla. –Ya no te enojes, iré a trabajar, también tengo asuntos que arreglar. Recuerda que también renunciare y debo dejar las cosas listas para antes de una semana. –Kakashi camina hacia la puerta. –Sakura va a pegar el grito en el cielo. Sus dos mejores empleados van a renunciar. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Kakashi. –el peli-plata detiene su paso y voltea sobre su hombro, mirándola, notando como ella lo mira seria. – ¿Enserio te quieres ir conmigo?

- Si… ya me aburrió Japón. Nunca me ha gustado, Nueva York es más divertido, ahí son más liberales. –dice despreocupado, agitando una mano restándole importancia y la pelinegra le sonrío levemente, Kakashi le regreso la sonrisa.

* * *

- Vendita suerte la mía. –murmura molesto Itachi mientras sale de su departamento teniendo unos papeles en su mano derecha. – _¿Cómo a mí se me vino olvidando estos papeles por lo que trabaje hasta tarde? Lo bueno es que aun tengo tiempo para que empiece esa aburrida junta y no quedare como un estúpido por haberme olvidado de estos. _–Itachi suelta un profundo suspiro mientras camina hacia el elevador, pero frunce el seño al ver que Kyoko está dentro del elevador, seguramente para salir a vaya Dios saber dónde.

Itachi molesto se acomoda en el elevador, en la otra esquina de este.

- _¿Por qué cojones siempre me la encuentro en el elevador? Desde hace meses que tengo fantasías con este modrigo aparato como escenario y ella y yo de protagonistas. _ –Itachi gruñe furioso, recargando su espalda en la pared, cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

- _Maldito loco. De la nada me deja de hablar desde que paso lo de la tubería, sin duda se enojo por eso… el bastardo solo fue galante y amable conmigo porque me quería follar._—Kyoko frunce el seño indignada. –_Lo peor de todo es que le traigo unas ganas al maldito, deseo volver a besar sus labios y sentir sus manos en mis senos… ¡joder! ¿Por qué siempre me lo topo en los elevadores? Aquí se encierran más sus feromonas._ –Kyoko suspira furiosa.

De pronto se siente un leve temblor que hizo que ambos se sostengan de las paredes, incluso Itachi abrió los ojos. El temblor solo duro unos segundos, pero hizo detener el elevador y la luz se apago.

- ¡Maldito Tokio y sus malditos terremotos! –exclama furioso Itachi a la vez que mira su reloj de muñequera.

- No abre. Estamos atorados. –Kyoko suspira resignada mientras aprieta los botones y ninguno funciona.

- _¡Maldito Tokio y tus temblores_! –Itachi gruñe furioso, se le hace tarde para esa junta. –_Y maldito Sasuke que me hace irlo a recoger al aeropuerto. _–Itachi saca su celular y furioso lo avienta, estampándolo contra la pared.

- Oye cálmate. –Kyoko lo mira como el loco que es e Itachi al fulmina con la mirada haciéndola sonreír nerviosa.

- ¿Tu celular tiene señal?

Kyoko saca su celular y al ver que no tiene señal suspira con pesadez.

- No.

- ¡Maldito Tokio y sus temblores y maldito Sasuke! –exclama más enojado y Kyoko lo mira como el loco que es. –_ Más les valen que se den cuenta rápido que estamos atrapados aquí, no solo tengo una junta sino que también no me quiero quedar encerrado con esta acosadora, no sé cuánto me resista si sus feromonas andan deambulando por todo este pequeño lugar como virus._

* * *

Tirados en el piso están Sasuke y Sakura acostados, el pelinegro abraza a la peli-rosa como protegiéndola con su cuerpo y ella esconde su rostro en el pecho desnudo de él.

- Ya paso…. ¿estás bien? –el pelinegro inclina su rostro hacia Sakura que lo alza algo asustada.

- Si.

- ¿Segura?

- Solo el susto… fue algo fuerte. –Sakura le sonríe levemente.

- Vamos a vestirnos y bajamos para que tomes algo para el susto. No es bueno en tu estado. –Sasuke la mira con seriedad y Sakura se contuvo para chillar emocionada, ante lo lindo que es el pelinegro con ella.

Sakura asintió mientras que Sasuke se puso de pie y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sakura levanto su mirada pero solo a la cadera de él, deteniéndose en el pene del pelinegro que esta flácido ahora y paso saliva con dificultad.

- Necesitas tomar algo Sakura y no es esa leche.

La peli-rosa alza la mirada avergonzada al verse descubierta y Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida.

- Vamos… terminando saldremos a comer algo. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa y Sakura avergonzada toma su mano para que la ayude a levantarse.

* * *

Sasori está sentado en la esquina de su oficina, ahí se coloco nada más e temblor pasó. Su rostro se muestra inexpresivo al igual que su mirada. Con tranquilidad saca de las bolsas que están por dentro del saco una pequeña botella de metal, la abre y se la empina dándole un gran trago al vino.

Con tranquilidad se pone de pie, cerrando la botella y camina hacia la puerta mientras se guarda l botella. Al salir todas las secretarias que están en ese piso están escondidas debajo de los escritorios, tiradas pecho abajo.

- Saldré a comer. –avisa con indiferencia caminando hacia el elevador, agradeciendo que en la empresa no se haya dañado la luz con el maldito temblor.

* * *

- ¡Ayari! –Kakashi abre la puerta de la oficina de su novia mostrándose apurado, buscándola con la mirada por todos lados.

- ¡Aquí!

El peli-pata se adentra en la oficina viendo a su novia pecho tierra debajo del escritorio leyendo unos papeles de lo más tranquila. Una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- Tú no dejas de trabajar ni por esto. –comenta incrédulo.

- No es la primera vez que hay un temblor… además ha habido más fuertes. –dice indiferente mientras firma los papeles. –El mundo no se va a detener por eso… ah, por favor dile a Tayuya que venga a limpiar mi escritorio, se quebraron algunas cosas y lo necesito libre para trabajar. –dice indiferente sin despegar la vista de los papeles y Kakashi suspira con pesadez.

* * *

- _Treinta minutos ¡TREINTA PUTOS MINUTOS LLEVO ENCERRADO EN ESTE PUTO LUGAR!... ya no lo resisto, su puto aroma me está enloqueciendo. _–Itachi pone su penetrante mirada en Kyoko viendo como una gota de sudor resbala de su barbilla cayendo en medio de sus senos. _ – ¿Por qué cojones debe usar esa blusa de tirantes tan ceñida? Una blusa de cuello de tortuga no estaría mal, no me importa que se muera de calor siendo que estamos a más de treinta grados, enserio no me importa con tal de no tener a la vista ese escote. –_Itachi alza su mirada viendo como ella tiene los labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas están sonrojadas por el calor. _–Puto calor, maldita acosadora sexy y malditas feromonas._

- _¿Por qué tiene que estar tan bueno el condenado?_ –Kyoko mira como el sudor del pelinegro resbala por su cara, baja la mirada viendo como un bulto sobresale de sus pantalones haciéndola saboreárselo.

Los ojos de Kyoko se encuentran con los de Itachi dejando ver que los de ella también están oscurecidos por el deseo.

- ¡Joder! –exclaman ambos echándose encima del otro a la vez y estampando sus labios con desesperación, besándose de una forma apasionada, usando sus lenguas que chocan con la del otro.

Itachi pasó sus manos con desesperación por todo el cuerpo de ella y Kyoko poso su mano en la entrepierna de él, sintiendo la dureza de su pene, acariciándola sobre la ropa.

Ambos rompieron el beso a la vez y comenzaron a desnudarse con desesperación, media hora ahí encerrados estando con el otro, oliendo su aroma los volvió locos, solo quieren follar como dos animales salvajes.

La pelinegra termino de desnudarse, dejando toda la ropa tirada en el suelo e Itachi dejo caer sus pantalones a los tobillos, mostrando su erección. Kyoko estampo sus labios nuevamente con los de él, besándolo con desesperación e Itachi el respondió de la misma forma.

Itachi la empujo haciéndola caer se sentón ante lo inesperado por lo que alza la mirada furiosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa estúpido?

- Tómalo como venganza por haberme empujado la última vez. –dice serio acercándose a ella, tanto que su erecto pene quedo frente al rostro de ella que inconscientemente bajo la mirada, mirándolo con deseo y pasando saliva con dificultad.

Itachi la tomo de los cabello y la empujo hacia su pene gruñendo al sentirla respirar acelerada sobre él.

- Abre la boca. –ordena y Kyoko así lo hace.

Itachi empujo su cadera adentrando su pene en la boca de ella, hundiéndolo hasta la garganta. Itachi comenzó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, penetrándole la boca como si fuera una vagina, adentrándose hasta la garganta de ella sacándole un par de lagrimas ante la sensación de ahogo.

- Mueve esa lengua, muévela como lo hacías en mi boca.

Kyoko obediente así lo hace e Itachi inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, teniendo sus parpados fuertemente cerrados ante el placer mientras gruñe al sentir esa angosta garganta, él como ella pasa su lengua por el pene mientras él lo mete y saca salvajemente.

- _Si así se siente follarme su boca no quiero ni imaginarme como se sentirá meterla en su vagina. _

Kyoko lleva una de sus manos a su sexo, abriendo más sus piernas y comienza a acariciarse el clítoris, sintiendo como esta toda mojada, tanto que sus bellos púbicos están empapados. Queriendo sentir algo dentro de ella mete dos dedos, sacándolos para volverlos a meter con brusquedad.

Un gruñido salvaje aflora desde la garganta de Itachi quien saco su pene y esparció su semen en la cara de la pelinegra quien entrecerró los ojos sintiendo el cálido líquido en toda su cara.

Itachi bajo la mirada, el verla toda llena de semen lo volvió a poner a mil. Se inclino y estampo sus labios con los de ella, besándola con desesperación, sintiendo su propio sabor en ella, pero no le importo, saboreo toda su boca con su lengua y ella también el de él con la suya.

Sintió como el Uchiha la toma de los brazos con algo de brusquedad y la alza a la vez que rompe el beso, para después voltearla.

- Apoya tus manos en la pared. –ordena serio, no le importa ser brusco con ella, lleva tiempo deseándola y lo que más desea es saciar su placer con ella.

A Kyoko en vez de molestarle esa actitud de él con ella, la esta excitando más, siente sus líquidos resbalar por sus piernas. Obediente apoya sus manos en la pared del elevador.

- Alza ese precioso culo que tienes.

Kyoko lo alza y gime al sentir una nalgada por parte de Itachi y vuelve a gemir al sentir otra en su otro glúteo.

- Eso te mereces por haber sido una niña mala Kyo-chan. –dice con burla, sonriendo de forma torcida.

- Cógeme, métemela duro. –ordena ella mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

Itachi gruño excitado, con la punta de su pene le rosa todo lo largo de la vagina hasta llegar al ano de ella haciéndola estremecer.

- ¿Tomas anticonceptivos?

- Si. –dice con dificultad debido a que él sigue rosándole con la punta su ano.

Itachi sonríe complacido y guía su pene a la vagina de ella, entrando de golpe, resbalo con facilidad debido a lo mojada que esta. Kyoko grita del placer e Itachi gime, de no ser por su autocontrol se hubiera corrido de solo sentir la estreches y humedad que rodea su pene.

El pelinegro poso sus manos en la cadera de ella, para ayudarse y comenzó a penetrarla de forma más brutal y salvaje que como lo hizo con su boca.

Kyoko gime enloquecida, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear ante el placer, y no quiere que pare, desea tanto que la folle hasta partirla en dos y por lo que ve Itachi ansia penetrarla de forma tan brutal hasta partirla en dos.

* * *

- ¿Vamos a comer? –Kakashi está en la entrada de la oficina de Ayari quien alza la mirada de los papeles que lee.

- Antes deja paso a la oficina de Sasori, tengo unos pendientes con él.

- Te acompaño.

La pelinegra asintió y se puso de pie tomando una carpeta, para después caminar hacia donde la espera su novio.

* * *

En un bar esta Sasori sentado en un banquillo que esta frente a la barra. El pelirrojo pasa sus dedos por la orilla del vaso que contiene whisky con hielos. El pelirrojo toma el vaso y se lo empina, bebiendo todo el contenido, para después ponerse de pie.

- ¿Agatsuma –san ya no va a querer otro? –pregunta curioso el mesero.

- No. Regreso al salir de trabajar. –dice indiferente, caminando hacia la salida.

Sasori salió del bar y camino hacia donde estaciono su automóvil. Se detuvo en la puerta en lo que busca las llaves. Alzo la mirada haciéndola topar con una imagen que le calo en lo más profundo de su ser. Ahí enfrente, en la salida del elegante restaurante que está enfrente esta Sakura besando a Sasuke quien le acaricia el vientre con algo de ternura.

- _Yo debía estar ahí, yo debería estarla besando y acariciando su vientre... Uchiha está teniendo todo lo que perdí por estúpido –_Maldita mi suerte, tenía que topármelos aquí. –Sasori cerró nuevamente la puerta del automóvil y regreso por donde vino, adentrándose al bar y sentándose en la misma silla.

El pelirrojo alza la mirada hacia el barman que lo mira extrañado.

- Sírveme lo mismo de siempre. –ordena furioso y el barman al instante obedece.

* * *

- Uchiha-sama, Agatsuma-sama salió a comer. –informa la secretaria al ver a la pelinegra caminar hacia la oficina del pelirrojo siendo acompañada por Kakashi.

- ¿Dijo cuando regresara?

- Supongo no debe tardar. –dice pensativa. –Ya sabe que él solo sale sin decir a qué horas regresara.

- Hmn… cuando regrese le entregas esto y le dices que los quiero firmados cuanto antes. –dice a la vez que pone la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

Ayari camina hacia el elevador siendo acompañada por Kakashi.

- Solo espero que ese estúpido no regrese tomado, como lleva haciéndolo desde hace tiempo. –dice con fastidio parándose frente a las puertas del elevador.

- Se ha vuelto un alcohólico, todos los días lo veo tomado. –Kakashi mira despreocupado los números que dicen en que piso va el elevador. –Es bueno que Sakura ya no esté con él.

- No lo corro solo porque aun seguía esperando que hiciera un mal movimiento y se eche de cabeza para meterlo a la cárcel, pero el bastardo no ha hecho nada malo, ni siquiera se le ha acercado a Sakura. –la pelinegra suelta un profundo suspiro. –además por muy alcoholizado que venga sigue siendo cumplido con su trabajo.

- Lo que sea de cada quien es bueno en lo que se refiere a lo empresarial.

* * *

Los técnicos del edificio al fin pudieron arreglar los daños que el temblor causo. Cuando la luz regreso al edificio Itachi y Kyoko ya se estaban acomodando la ropa de forma acelerada. Sin decir nada ambos salieron del elevador, tomando diferentes rumbos, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Itachi camino hacia el estacionamiento, abrió la puerta de su automóvil y aventó la carpeta al asiendo de alado. Se metió a su asiento y cerró la puerta, para después recargarse en el respaldo.

- Es obvio que ya no llegue a la maldita junta y debió suspenderse. –murmura resignado, posando una mano a su frente y suspirando con pesadez a la vez que cierra sus ojos. –_Admito que no fue una pérdida de tiempo. He tenido los mejores orgasmos de mi vida… lo peor es que ahora la deseo más, ansió volver a fallármela)_

* * *

Ayari y Kakashi están en un elegante restaurante comiendo. Cada uno está sentado frente al otro.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Qué? –Ayari alza la mirada viendo como Kakashi la mira de forma penetrante.

- ¿Mi regalo?

- ¿Sigues con eso? –Ayari casi cae estilo anime.

- No lo compraste. –Kakashi entrecierra la mirada con recelo.

- ¡Claro que lo compre! –exclama segura, amando ser buena mintiendo.

- Entonces dámelo.

- Kakashi estas peor que un niño. –Ayari entrecierra la mirada. – ¿Haber dónde está el mío?

- En el automóvil. Lo llevo en la cajuela desde ayer. –Kakashi le sonríe de forma socarrona y Ayari entrecierra la mirada.

- El mío no lo pude traer al trabajo, acabando de comer iré por él y te lo llevo.

- Mmmm… —Kakashi entrecierra más su mirada, no creyéndole del todo, poniéndola nerviosa, aunque no lo demuestre.

- Está en mi departamento. —aclara con seguridad.

- Te creeré. –Kakashi sonríe haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- _¿Ahora que le compro? No sé que regalarle, nunca sé que regalar. Si le pido ayuda a mamá no saldré del centro comercial en todo el día, Ino es una opción menos favorable y Sakura, la verdad no creo que Sasuke me la preste por un pequeño lapso de tiempo para que me ayude. –_a Ayari se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- Ayari ya no iré al trabajo, así que me llevas mi regalo a la mansión.

- ¿Por qué? –la verdad oculto lo aliviada que esta, si él ya no va a la oficina ella tendrá tiempo para salir y comprar el regalo a escondidas de él.

- Quiero ir a hablar con Sakura… y a cagarle la tarde a Sasuke. –Kakashi sonríe como niño bueno y Ayari sonríe de forma torcida.

* * *

Después de comer, Kakashi llevo a la pelinegra a la oficina ya que iban en su automóvil y de ahí se paso a la mansión.

Salió del automóvil y chasqueo la lengua al ver a los tortolos en la entrada besándose. Sabe que se extrañaron mucho y no van a perder el tiempo ahora que están juntos por lo que suspira resignado.

Siendo lo más silencioso posible se acerco a ellos, se coloco atrás de Sasuke y cerro sus puños, uniendo dos de sus dedos que mantuvo alzados, para después metérselos en el culo a Sasuke a través de la ropa.

Sasuke rompió el beso abriendo los ojos que muestran dolor y horror para después un grito desgarrador salir de sus labios ante la mirada sorprendida y asustada de Sakura, que vio a su hermano atrás de Sasuke sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! –exclama furioso volteando hacia Kakashi a la vez que lleva sus manos a su trasero ultrajado.

- Eso te pasa por andar besuqueando a mi hermana en la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Qué le hiciste onii-san? –Sakura lo mira enojada.

- La vieja técnica de la familia que ha pasado de generación en generación: los cien mil años de dolor.

Sakura ensancha los ojos y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Kakashi! –exclama enojada Sakura y Kakashi amplía su sonrisa. – ¿Estás bien Sasuke-kun?

- ¡Claro que no estoy bien, ese bastardo me acaba de violar! –dice indignado y Sakura mira con reproche a su hermano. –Juro que me vengare espantapájaros. –dice amenazante.

- Tengo tanto miedo que no podre dormir. –dice con burla y Sasuke afila más su mirada.

- ¿Kakashi no deberías estar trabajando?

- Sí, pero vine a hablar contigo. –dice serio y Sakura lo mira furiosa mientras que Sasuke aun intenta matarlo con la mirada mientras se soba su culito.

* * *

Después de que Kakashi la haya ido a dejar a la oficina, ella no entro al edificio se paso al estacionamiento para ir por su automóvil y arranco al primer centro comercial que encontró.

- _¿Qué demonios le compro?_—Ayari camina por el centro comercial, mirando todas las tiendas en busca de algo que le pueda comprar, no sabe ni dónde empezar.

La pelinegra siguió caminando y se detuvo frente a la vitrina de una tienda, mirando a través de esta, viendo a varios cachorros de perro ahí, mirándola con esos ojos que desprenden ternura por donde sea, pero lo que la hizo detenerse fue ese cachorro de San Bernardo que esta acostado, teniendo una mirada aflojerada, muy parecida a la de Kakashi.

- _A él le encantan los perros._ –Ayari se rasca la nuca, decidiendo si comprarle eso como regalo, la verdad ese perro le hace tanto recordarlo que le dan ganas de comprarlo.

* * *

En el salón de la mansión están sentados Sasuke y Sakura, cada uno alado del otro. Frente a ellos esta Kakashi mostrando seriedad. Sakura se le ve sorprendida mientras que el pelinegro se le ve indiferente.

- ¿Hablas enserio? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Muy enserio.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña? –Sasuke roda los ojos con fastidio ciertamente se esperaba eso.

- Bueno Kakashi, no me queda más que desearte suerte. Si eso es lo que tú quieres yo te apoyare… lo único que me preocupa es que no sé quien podría hacerse cargo de la empresa. –Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Estas desempleado ¿no? –Kakashi mira a Sasuke que alza ambas cejas y Sakura se muestra emocionada.

- ¡Es verdad Sasuke-kun! –Sakura voltea a él y toma sus manos entre las suyas. –Eres muy bueno en los negocios, has manejado franquicias de empresas, él manejar la mía no será problema para ti. –Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia. – ¿Me ayudaras a manejar mi empresa?

- ¿Por qué no? Estoy disponible. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias! –la peli-rosa lo abraza y Sasuke se le sube más el ego, sintiéndose su héroe y Kakashi pone los ojos en blanco.

- Más tardar en una semana terminamos los pendientes. Ayari planea hacer una junta de comité el lunes, ahí anunciara su retiro y el mío… y anunciara al nuevo presidente y vicepresidente, claramente antes mencionándole a Jiraiya a quienes elegirá.

- Entiendo.

- Ya tienen al presidente, ¿pero el vicepresidente? –Sasuke alza ambas cejas curioso.

- No sé a quién escoger. –Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Podría ser uno del comité. Son accionistas, ellos son las mejores opciones.

- ¿Qué tal Naruto?

Sasuke se tenso, y fulmina con la mirada a Kakashi.

- Es imperativo, pero es bueno en los negocios.

- Pero ayuda a Minato-san en sus empresas.

- _Dios, sé que no tenemos muy buena relación, que no voy a misa, que no te doy ofrendas y no rezo, pero échame una mano, no me mandes a un dobe, todo menos eso._

- La última vez que vi a Minato-san me comento que le gustaría que Naruto pruebe el mundo empresarial en un lugar donde su propio padre no es el jefe, ya que el canijo se aprovecha de eso… seguro Sasuke lo hará hacerse más responsable. –Kakashi le sonríe de forma burlona, sabe que alguien como el rubio sacara de sus casillas a Sasuke.

- Siendo así, me agrada la idea, hablare con Naruto. –Sakura sonríe emocionada.

- _¿Por qué me odias Dios?_ –Sasuke mira el techo con reproche. –Piénselo bien, un dobe es un peligro para la empresa.

- ¡Con que ya lo conoces? –Kakashi mira divertido a Sasuke, si ya lo conoce sabe a lo que se enfrenta.

- Fueron amigos de la universidad. –Sakura sonríe amigable.

- Ahora serán compañeros de trabajo… ¿no estás feliz Sasuke? –Kakashi lo mira con burla y Sasuke afila más su mirada.

- Insisto; un dobe no será de ayuda. Capaz y lleva la empresa a banca rota. –dice serio.

- Naruto puede ser un idiota imperativo pero es bueno en los negocios, estoy segura que será de gran ayuda.— Sakura le sonríe de forma confiable a Sasuke el cual comienza a lamentarse por haber aceptado ser presidente de esa empresa sin que le digan quien será el vicepresidente, ahora tiene más ganas de vengarse de Kakashi por haber sugerido a ese idiota, apenas se libra de Suigetsu y ahora le mandan a Naruto, está destinado a trabajar con idiotas desesperantes.

* * *

Ayari va conduciendo el automóvil y mira de reojo al cachorro de san Bernardo que está en el asiento de alado completamente dormido. Cachorro que lleva un moño azul amarrado en el cuello.

- Son igual de flojos. –Ayari sonríe divertida. –Espero no te orines en el asiento o juro que te aviento por la ventana del automóvil en movimiento. –dice amenazante.

El cachorro abre sus ojos, mirándola con pereza para después volverlos a cerrar con cansancio.

- Insisto: son igualitos. –a la pelinegra le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, sin duda hizo una buena compra.

Ayari dirige su vista al frente y frena de golpe cuando un pelirrojo que camina tambaleándose se le atraviesa. Por poco lo atropella, pero alcanzo a frenar, aun así el pelirrojo cayo sentado al suelo.

Ayari furiosa sale del automóvil y se sorprende al ver que se trata de Sasori.

- ¿Planeas matarte estúpido? –pregunta molesta.

- Si.

La pelinegra logro percibir su olor a alcohol y al verle la mirada cuando alzo la vista comprobó que está completamente borracho.

- Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí… mi hermosa jefa. –dice con burla, teniendo la voz gangosa. –escogí el automóvil correcto, lástima que alcanzaste a frenar. –dice con lastima. – ¿Qué mejor persona para matarme que la persona que arruino mi vida?

- Tu solo las has arruinado. –dice con fastidio. – Y doy gracias a Dios que mi automóvil sea un Mercedes Benz, no me gustaría cargarme la muerte de una basura. –dice con desprecio. – _Patético. Este idiota ya no es ni la sombra del hombre que conocí. _–Ayari pasa su mirada por el ebrio pelirrojo, notándolo más ojeroso, más delgado y mirada más opacada. –Súbete al automóvil. –ordena.

- ¿Piensas ayudarme? –pregunta burlón.

- Me has provocado lastima… además aun necesito que firmes unos papeles, si te mueres harás retrasar mis planes, así que te llevare a casa. –la pelinegra lo mira con desprecio, no quiere batallar con un borracho, pero enserio si se muere ella se retrasara su viaje debido a que hay papeles que él debe firmar antes de que ella se vaya.

- No quiero ir a casa. –dice parándose con dificultad. –Mejor vamos a un hotel y te cojo… la otra vez solo nos besamos, y perdí todo por unos putos besos. Al menos si te cojo será un consuelo de que me chingue a una Uchiha. –dice con burla.

- Como digas, solo súbete. –dice con fastidio. –Y hazlo en el asiento de atrás.

Sasori tambaleándose camina hacia el automóvil, subiéndose en el asiento de atrás. La pelinegra molesta camina hacia el automóvil y cierra la puerta para luego subirse en el asiento.

- Mira qué lindo perrito. –dice con burla, asomándose entre los asientos de adelante.

- No lo toques o lo vas a apestar de alcohol. –dice molesta.

- Perro y perra, linda pareja. –Sasori alza su mirada hacia ella quien maneja teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –Le tengo lastima a mi ex cuñado, mira que tener algo contigo. Eres una mujer fría, calculadora, arrogante, pedante, ególatra, rencorosa, maldita, orgullosa, arrogante, mandona, enojona. –dice con desprecio. –No te pareces nada a ella, nada, nada, nada. Ella es dulce, romántica, celosa, cariñosa, amable, risueña, tímida, ¡pero eso sí!, muy apasionada y entregada en la intimidad, es enojona, pero no es rencorosa… entonces no entiendo porque la perdí por tu culpa… Teniéndola a ella me tuve que fijar en ti. –dice furioso y Ayari lo ignora. –Teniéndola a ella estuve con otras… teniéndola a ella me cogí a mujeres que no se le acercan ni un poco, teniéndola a ella no la supe aprovechar… ¡todo es tu culpa! –Sasori la mira furioso. –Si tú no hubieras ido a esa junta, entonces yo no me hubiera sentido cautivado por tu belleza, no hubiera ido a ese restaurante contigo y Sakura ahorita estuviera conmigo, amándome, y yo cuidándola, cuidando su embarazo, esperando ansioso a nuestro hijo. Por tu culpa tu puto hermano me robo lo que es mío, mío y solo mío.

- Sakura dejo de ser tuya hace mucho. –Ayari se fastidio de solo escuchar sus estupideces. –Y yo no tengo la culpa de nada. Las cosas pasan por algo, y aunque Sakura no te hubiera descubierto conmigo ya te habría descubierto después… tu no tenias descaro idiota, incluso ella había visto antes marcas de labial en tus camisas y llegabas oliendo a perfume barato de tus amantes y ella lo percibía.

- ¿Ella te lo dijo? –dice dolido.

- Si… ella ya sospechaba, pero necesitaba verte para confirmarlo.

- Soy un estúpido. –lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos del pelirrojo y Ayari que lo vio por el espejo ensancho los ojos sorprendida, jamás pensó verlo así, no pensó que sintiera algo por ella. –Perdí en mi propio juego… la hice sufrir, no la valore y ahora ya no la tengo. La perdí, ella no me ama, nunca me amo como le ama a él, nunca me miro como le mira a él aun así era mía y por estúpido le perdí.

- Ni siquiera has intentado conquistarla nuevamente. — Ayari roda los ojos con fastidio.

- ¿Para qué? Sé que ella no lo dejara, solo le daré lastima. Sé que ama a tu estúpido hermano, lo puedo ver y ella me lo dijo… la amo tanto que solo quiero que sea feliz y su felicidad esta con ese estúpido Uchiha… yo solo la hice sufrir, baje su autoestima todo lo que pude, ella no merece estar con una mierda como yo.

- Al menos lo admites. –Ayari sonríe con burla. –Dame tu dirección. Ya me quiero deshacer de ti… y te advierto que mañana te quiero a primera hora en el trabajo y sobrio.

- Lo que digas perra. –dice con fastidio, recargándose en el asiento, posando una mano sobre su frente, mientras sus lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Ayari simplemente rodo los ojos. –Mi dirección es…

* * *

Ayari está en la entrada de la mansión Haruno, teniendo en sus brazos al cachorro que sigue dormido, frente a ella se encuentra Kurenai sonriéndole amigable, intentando no mostrarse incrédula, jamás imagino a esa chica cargar animales tiernos.

- ¡Buenas tardes Uchiha-sama!

- Buenas… –dice con indiferencia. – ¿Está Kakashi?

- Se encuentra en su habitación, déjeme la guio. –la mujer se hace a un lado para que ella pueda pasar.

- No es necesario, conozco el camino. –Ayari siguió caminando, pero se detuvo y volteo sobre su hombro hacia Kurenai. –Vi el automóvil de Sasuke afuera.

- El joven se encuentra con la señorita Sakura en los jardines, si gusta puedo decirle que se encuentra aquí.

- Am… no, no le digas que aquí estoy. –Ayari sigue su camino y a Kurenai le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Sakura esta recargada en un grueso y gran tronco de un árbol de cerezos que está floreciendo. La peli-rosa tiene los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y su respiración es acelerada debido a Sasuke que esta frente a ella, dejándose acariciar el cabello por ella mientras él besa y masajea sus senos desnudos, el travieso pelinegro le ha bajado la parte de arriba del blusón junto con el sostén para deleitarse con los senos de ella que se están volviendo en su adicción número dos, la número uno son los labios de ella.

Todo empezó con un inocente beso que se volvió más apasionado cuando de pronto sintió algo duro chocar contra su vientre y sabia que no era el celular de su novio, no pudo evitar excitarse, y lo hizo más cuando él empezó a jugar con sus senos sensibles.

Gemidos suaves salen de la boca de la peli-rosa ante la sensación de sentir uno de sus pezones ser succionados por la boca del pelinegro, mientras su otro pezón es pellizcado y estirado por dos dedos de la mano de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun… paremos, aquí pueden vernos. –dice con voz entrecortada.

- Eso lo hace aun más excitante. –dice ronco, llevando una de sus manos al elástico del mallón de ella, adentrándola y buscando su sexo húmedo y deseoso.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –gime extasiada cuando siente los dedos de él entrar con facilidad en su entrada.

- ¿Te gusta? –ronronea coqueto, alzando su rostro, rosando sus labios con los de ella y mirándola a los ojos, deleitándose con esos jade oscurecidos por el deseo hacia él.

- Si.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Muévelos. –suplica, mostrándose más deseosa y moviendo sus caderas de forma inconsciente.

- Eres una golosa Sakura, siento como absorbes mis dedos. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma socarrona.

Sakura avergonzada unió sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso que él respondió gustoso mientras comienza a meter y sacar sus dedos, dándole más placer a la peli-rosa.

* * *

Kakashi está sentado en el diván que está pegado en la pared que está debajo de la ventana que da hacia el jardín. El peli-plata fuma un cigarrillo mientras mira por la ventana, teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. Si, ese tronco del árbol enorme que está ahí frente a su ventana le tapa todo, pero puede ver el cabello de su hermana y los brazos inquietos del pelinegro, no es tonto, de hecho su lado pervertido le deja saber con claridad que esos dos están jugando, y no un juego inocente, ¡claro que no!, esos están jugando un juego muy pervertido.

- _Que coincidencia que estén frente a mi habitación. Seguro es la venganza de ese cabrón que me cargo como cuñado. _–el tic en Kakashi se marco más.

El peli-plata apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero que había puesto sobre el marco de la ventana. Y se pudo de pie, dispuesto a entretenerse con cualquier cosa antes de que sus celos de hermano lo hagan ir a pelearse con su cuñadito, y su hermana termine echándole la bronca a él.

La puerta de su habitación es abierta y el peli-plata mira hacia ella, solo hay una persona que entra a su habitación sin tocar, y efectivamente es ella quien se adentra a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kakashi alza ambas cejas al verla cargar un cachorro que tiene un lazo celeste amarrado en el cuello.

- ¿Y ese cachorro? –pregunta extrañado.

- Es tu regalo. –Ayari lo extiende hacia él dejándole ver la linda cara del cachorro que lo mira de forma perezosa.

- Su mirada me parece familiar. –dice divertido, tomando el cachorro en brazos y posándolo frente a su rostro para mirarlo de forma analítica. –Es lindo. Me gusta… gracias. –el peli-plata dirige su mirada hacia Ayari sonriéndole amigable y esta voltea su rostro a un lado en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo, haciéndole ampliar su sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo le vas a poner? –Ayari lo mira curiosa, cuando ya controlo su sonrojo.

- Mmm… —Kakashi posa su mirada en el cachorro que sigue mirándolo aflojerado. – ¿Alguna sugerencia?

- No soy buena con los nombres. –dice indiferente.

- Pero debes aportar Koneko-chan, es nuestro hijo. –dice de forma juguetona y a al pelinegra le aparece un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- Es un perro Kakashi. –dice con obviedad.

- ¡Es nuestro hijo insensible! –su expresión adquiere una muestra melodramática y abraza al cachorro de forma protectora, aunque ese brillo divertido en los ojos muestra que se está mofando de ella. –No le hagas caso Teppei-kun, mamá no te odia, solo que aun está en estado de negación. –dice en forma de consuelo mirando al cachorro en sus brazos que ya ha cerrado los ojos durmiéndose y el tic nervioso en Ayari se marco más.

- ¿Y mi regalo? –la verdad se siente curiosa por saber que le compro, además que es buen pretexto para parar el juego de Kakashi.

- Eres una interesada Ayari. –Kakashi la mira con decepción y el tic nervioso en la pelinegra se marco más, en momentos así no sabe que le vio.

Kakashi suspira con pesadez, mostrando falsa resignación. Camina hacia la cama y pone al cachorro encima de esta, para luego tomar la bolsa de papel de color roja con un moco azul que esta sobre el buro. Se coloca frente a Ayari y se lo entrega, sonriéndole de esa forma que le hace cerrar los ojos.

Ayari toma el paquete y lo mira curiosa.

- Seguro te va a gustar. Tu mamá me ayudo a escogerlo.

- ¡Mamá! –exclama sorprendida. – ¿Cuándo?

- Este sábado que paso vino a la casa por Sakura, y me pidió que las acompañe al centro comercial. –su frente se sombreo de negro de solo recordar el día pesado que tuvo con ellas, se canso y solo que estuvo solo dos horas con esas mujeres maniáticas de cosas lindas y ropa, fue inteligente y saco un buen pretexto para escapar de ella.

Ayari lo mira con lastima, ella más que nadie sabe la tortura que es ir de compras con esas dos.

- Ábrelo.

La pelinegra abre la bolsa y alza la mirada incrédula hacia el peli-plata.

- Sácalo para que lo veas bien… está muy bonito. —dice complacido.

La pelinegra teniendo la frente sombreada de negro saca una blusa blanca corcel de color blanca que en la parte que cubre los senos es de encaje trasparente, y tiene una cruz roja en donde sería el seno derecho, donde queda el pezón, luego saco un gorrito de enfermera y unas bragas de encaje de hilo y muy pequeñas.

- Tu mamá dijo que es tu talla. –Kakashi agranda su sonrisa.

- _No puedo creer que mamá le haya ayudado a escoger esto. –_Ayari se muestra más incrédula.

- Desde que lo compre ansié verte. Sé que se te vera genial y no he dejado de fantasear con vértelo, imaginándomelo. –un aura brillante lo rodeo. –Mídetelo Koneko-chan, quiero vértelo. –dice mostrándose ansioso y hasta desesperado.

- Una pregunta. –Ayari entrecierra la mirada. – ¿Este es un regalo para mí o un regalo para ti? –la pelinegra entrecierra más su mirada.

- Para ti por supuesto, yo solo lo quiero ver. –Kakashi agranda su sonrisa.

- Sigo sintiendo que es más un regalo para ti mismo que para mí. –Ayari suspira resignada, pero igual camina hacia la puerta de baño, sinceramente a ella le pareció excitante la situación.

Kakashi abre los ojos mostrándose ansioso. Rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta para ponerle seguro, ahí anda su cuñado, capaz se da cuenta que Ayari está ahí al ver su automóvil y viene a intentar sacarla y no quiere que lo interrumpan, pero acordándose de algo que hacían en la universidad, abrió nuevamente la puerta se quito un calcetín y se lo puso en la perilla, para después volver a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

De forma desesperada se quito la ropa quedando solo en bóxer. Camino hacia la cama y tomo al cachorro en brazos, colocándolo en una esquina de la habitación, acostado.

- Duerme Teppei-kun, no vayas a abrir los ojos y ver lo que mamá y papá hacen. –dice con burla.

El perro como si entendiera cerró los ojos, cayendo completamente dormido. Y Kakashi corrió hacia la cama sentándose en ella.

- _Genial. Aun no veo nada ni pasa nada y estoy duro. _–Kakashi baja la mirada viendo como su pene alza el bóxer, formando una carpa. –_Es que desde que lo compre que me la ando imaginando. _ –un aura brillante lo rodea al saber que pronto su fantasía se hará realidad.

La puerta del baño se abre por lo que el peli-plata voltea aniso, y lo que vio no se comparo con ninguna de sus fantasías. Podía ver como esa tela que cubre sus senos deja ver sus pezones que se han puesto erectos. Como esa pequeña tanga no deja nada a la imaginación, y como ese corcel alza los senos de ella haciéndolos ver más grandes. Su pene palpito ansioso y más al ver a Ayari sonreírle coqueta.

- Los estimule un poco para deleitarte. –la pelinegra camino hacia él, sentándose a horcadas en sus piernas, restregando su sexo con la entrepierna del peli-plata quien entrecerró los ojos ante el placer, la podía sentir como la humedad de ella traspasa la tela del bóxer. –Y también me encargue de humedecer un poco ahí abajo. –ronronea coqueta. –¿Quieres estimularlos más? –Ayari pone sus dos manos debajo de sus senos, alzándolos más, ofreciéndoselos.

- Muero por hacerlo. –Kakashi gruño excitado y dirigió sus labios a unos de los pezones, tomándolo entre sus dientes aun sobre la ropa, provocando que la pelinegra gima e incline su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que su espalda se arquea.

* * *

Frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi esta Sasuke quien mira la perilla de la puerta, tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, estuvo en la universidad sabe que significa ese puto calcetín en la perilla, además el oír los gemidos femeninos provenir de una voz muy conocida para él y los gruñidos masculinos que le provocan asco sabe lo que está pasando.

Sakura que está a su lado le sonrío nerviosa, ella siguió a Sasuke cuando ambos vieron el automóvil de Ayari afuera. Lo siguió porque no iba a dejar que mate a su hermano, pero su frente se sombreo de negro al oír los gemidos y gruñidos que provienen desde adentro.

- ¿Segura que Kakashi no es adoptado? –Sasuke mira a la peli-rosa mostrándole la mirada de desquiciado que tiene.

- No, es hijo legítimo, el ADN lo muestra. –una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca y su sonrisa se marca más.

Sasuke suspira resignado, no va a intentar abrir la puerta de una patada, no es tan idiota, no se va a traumar a si mismo viendo a su hermana haciendo esas cosas.

- Vamos a cenar, tengo hambre. –dice resignado, tomando la mano de la peli-rosa y caminando hacia las escaleras. Sakura lo mira con algo de lastima, sintiendo pena por él

**Continuará**

**jajajaja e itachi cedio ante la tentacion, no cabe duda ke los tres uchihas son unos pervertidos jajajaj **

**aunke sinceramente kien no kiere un uchiha? *¬* se envidia a kyoko y a sakuraXD jajajajaja**

**espero les haya gustado el cap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	22. Nuevo presidente y vicepresidente

**Nuevos presidente y vicepresidente **

- ¡Vamos Sasuke-kun ya es tarde y aun no vamos por Jiraiya-sama! –exclama alterada Sakura que va sentada en el asiento del copiloto pintándose en el espejo del automóvil.

El cabello de la peli-rosa como el del conductor esta mojado, dejando ver que se acaban de bañar.

- Voy lo más rápido que puedo con este tráfico. –dice con fastidio, mirando la fila de carros frente a él, odia cuando el trafico esta así y tiene que ir a punta de rueda.

- Si tan solo hubiéramos salido más temprano. –dice con reproche, mirándolo de reojo mientras se pone el brillo labial. –Te dije que no era tiempo para eso en la ducha. –dice con mas reproche.

- No te oí negándote tanto cuando te tocaba, de hecho me pedias mas y que no parara. –Sasuke sonríe con mofa y Sakura se sonroja, quitando de él su mirada indignada. –Ya no te alteres, se nos hizo tarde, ni modo, que esperen por nosotros. Igual no pueden empezar sin nosotros. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- _Siempre el que llega tarde es mi hermano mayor y yo ahora seguí su ejemplo por andar de pervertida haciéndolo en el baño. –_Sakura llora internamente, sintiendo que con ese Uchiha está entrando en el lado oscuro.

* * *

En la sala de juntas se encuentra sentada Ayari teniendo sus codos apoyados en la mesa, con sus manos entrelazadas y apoyando su barbilla en esta. A su derecha está sentado Kakashi, quien tiene su nuca recargando su nuca en el cómodo respaldo de la silla estando completamente dormido. Los tres lugares a su lado se encuentran vacios y luego se puede ver a Tsunade que lo mira con ojos entrecerrados ante el descaro de ese flojo que se duerme aun antes de que empiece la junta.

Frente a Kakashi esta Minato que está en la misma posición que Ayari, pero a diferencia de la pelinegra que se muestra seria él sonríe divertido viendo al peli-plata y a Tsunade. A su lado esta su imperativo hijo que platica sobre rameen con Nagato que solo lo escucha mostrándose inexpresivo, pero parece atento en su plática. A su lado esta su hermana Konan que platica de algunas cosas con su prometido Yahiko que la escucha sonriéndole amigable.

- Mocosa ya nos has hecho esperar mucho… se supone nos citaste hace media hora aquí porque tenias algo que anunciar y solo entraste y dijiste que tenemos que esperar a Sakura que viene con alguien más. –Tsunade mira con reproche a Ayari. – ¿Me puedes decir cuál es el motivo de esta junta? Y por favor despierta a ese vago, lo tienes más cerca tú. –la rubia vuelve a fulminar con la mirada a Ayari que la mira de reojo.

- Tengo presente que ya los he hecho esperar mucho, pero no es mi culpa que esos tres aun no lleguen. Claramente los cite a la misma hora que los cite a ustedes. –comenta con seriedad, ocultando lo impaciente que se siente, ella también odia que la hagan esperar. –_En lo poco que he conocido a Sakura se que no es alguien impuntual. Y Sasuke no lo es tampoco, no entiendo porque aun no llegan. Se supone esos dos recogerían a Jiraiya. –_Ayari chasquea la lengua mientras disimuladamente le pega con la punta de sus tacón a Kakashi en el tobillo haciéndolo despertar sobresaltado, adolorido y mirando a todos lados viendo como todos los accionistas lo miran como el loco que parece hasta toparse con la mirada de su novia que lo mira molesta por haberse dormido, no tenía que ser un genio para saber quien le golpeo el tobillo.

- No debiste ser tan brusca. –dice con reproche, sobándose el tobillo.

- ¿Qué pasa Kakashi? ¿Tuviste un pesadilla?—el rubio menor lo mira curioso.

- Si. Soñé que una gatita traviesa me mordía el tobillo. –doce perezoso mirando con burla a Ayari.

- No te hubiera mordido sino te durmieras en una junta. –Ayari afila su mirada hacia él.

- La junta aun no comienza. –Kakashi le sonríe de forma socarrona y Ayari gruñe molesta.

- Oigan dejen sus peles de amantes para después. –comenta con burla el rubio menor.

Ayari bufo y Kakashi alzo su vista al techo haciéndose el desatendido. Al instante la mirada de todos se puso de Ayari a Kakashi, pasándola una y otra vez de uno otro, viendo como ninguno niega ser amante.

- ¡Si lo son! –exclama Naruto sorprendido y apuntándolos.

- Debí imaginármelo al verlos llegar juntos a los desfiles. –comenta Minato sonriendo amigable.

- Oigan mocosos más les vale no estar jugando a los amantes. Te conozco Kakashi y solo quieres un juego con tu presidenta, tú no tomas a ninguna mujer en serio, así que mejor velo dejando. Si terminan mal podrán afectar la convivencia en el trabajo y eso perjudicara a la empresa. Y eso no nos convienen a ninguno, aunque me cueste admitirlo hacen un buen trabajo juntos dirigiendo la empresa que un juego de amantes perjudique eso es inaceptable. –dice seria Tsunade y Ayari frunce el seño, odia que se metan en su vida personal.

- No se m…

- Pero no es un juego Tsunade-sama. –Kakashi sonríe ampliamente cerrando sus ojos, y habla interrumpiendo a su novia. –Ayari y yo tenemos una relación muy seria, llevamos tiempo como novios y hora viviremos juntos. –todos miran Kakashi como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, la verdad pensaron que ese vago moriría soltero, nunca se le supo que tomara enserio a una mujer.

- Creo que el fin del mundo se acerca. –dice incrédulo Naruto y Nagato asintió dándole la razón.

- Tks… no hables de nuestra vida en el trabajo, ya te lo he dicho. –dice con molestia Ayari, fulminando con la mirada a Kakashi.

- Solo hago formal nuestra relación ante los del consejo. –Kakashi le toma la mano y le sonríe amigable y Ayari chasquea la lengua.

- ¡Felicidades chicos, espero pronto me llegue invitación de boda! –Minato les sonríe con sinceridad y Ayari ensancha los ojos poniéndose sonrojada en cuanto Kakashi la mira de reojo divertido.

- ¡Se sonrojo! –Naruto la apunta divertido, pero se esconde rápidamente atrás de su papi cuando Ayari lo fulmina con la mirada.

Salvando a Naruto de una posible muerte muy dolorosa, la puerta se abre haciendo que todos volteen viendo a Sakura acompañada de Jiraiya y Sasuke.

Naruto ensancho los ojos al ver a Sasuke ahí. Mientras los demás se sorprendieron al verle esa pansa de embarazo a la peli-rosa, no sabían de su estado, Tsunade, Nagato, Konan y Yahiko porque viven en otros países y solo vienen a Japón a las juntas o desfiles, Minato porque no la ha visto en estos meses, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue verla tomada de la mano de Uchiha Sasuke, claro que lo conocen después de todo es un importante empresario en Estados Unidos. Sin contar que ambos tienen el cabello mojado, señal más obvia de que son algo no hay, además que comienzan a sospechar que ese hijo es de Sasuke, sin contar que les sorprende aun mas porque la peli-rosa no tiene mucho tiempo de haberse divorciado de Sasori, haciendo que sus mentes piensen que el pelirrojo es un cornudo.

- ¡Teme! –exclama el rubio poniéndose de pie y apuntándolo con un dedo.

- Dobe. –Sasuke lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Que sorpresa verte Sasuke-kun. Desde que estudiabas con mi hijo la universidad que no te veo. –Minato le sonríe levemente y Sasuke hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo.

- ¿Por qué tomas de la mano a mi Sakura-chan? ¿Y porque vienen con el pelo mojado? ¿No alcanzaron a secárselo? –Naruto los mira curioso haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca porque el rubio no vea lo obvio, la única que se sonrojo apenada es Sakura.

- ¿Cómo que tu Sakura, dobe? –Sasuke fulmina con la mirada al rubio haciendo que la gota de sudor que resbala en la nuca de los demás se haga más grande.

- Si. Mi Sakura-chan. –el rubio asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y Sasuke afila mas su mirada.

- Mira descerebrado que te quede claro que Sakura es mi Sakura. –dice posesivo haciendo sonrojar a la peli-rosa y el rubio ensancha los ojos.

- Sakura-chan que malos gustos tienes, pasas de un tomate podrido a un teme. –el rubio mira con falsa decepción a la peli-rosa que entrecierra la mirada y Sasuke afila mas la suya. –Por cierto Sakura-chan estas más gorda. Deberías ponerte a dieta. –Sakura fue rodeada por un aura asesina mientras los demás caen estilo anime.

- ¡No estoy gorda, sino embarazada, grandísimo idiota! –Sakura furiosa hunde su puño en la cara del rubio haciendo que Sasuke mientras se levanta sonría con satisfacción al ver como su novia golpea al rubio.

- ¡Nooo…! ¡Mi Sakura-chan tendrá un hijo del teme, pobre niño ya se desgracio con eso! –dice con lamento el rubio, comenzando a llorar como magdalena.

Ahora es Sasuke quien es rodeado con un aura asesina y Sakura se quedo estática no sabiendo como aclarar el malentendido sobre la paternidad de su hijo frente a tanta gente.

- ¡Ya está bien! –Tsunade golpe con fuerza los puños en la mesa. –Déjense de payasadas y comencemos con está junta, no solo nos tienen esperando media hora sino también atrasan la junta con sus pendejadas. –la rubia fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke y Sakura, el primero la mira indiferente y la segunda se sonroja apenada.

- Concuerdo con Tsunade, continuemos con la junta. –dice serio Jiraiya restregando su cara en los senos de la rubia que pone un expresión sombría.

Los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como ese canijo llego tan rápido ahí y sin que nadie lo notara, pero después hacen muecas de dolor al ver como la rubia comienza a golpearlo sin contemplación y el peliblanco comienza a chillar como mariquita.

* * *

Ya recuperado Jiraiya de la paliza se encuentran sentados todos en sus respectivos lugares.

- Uno de los motivos de esta junta es mi renuncia y la de Kakashi. –dice seria Ayari haciendo que los demás accionistas ensanchan los ojos.

- ¡No me jodas mocosa! ¡No aceptare tu renuncia, que el vago se vaya, pero tú no! –Tsunade golpea la mesa mostrándose furiosa. –Desde que manejas la empresa esta ha ido creciendo aun más de lo que lo hizo con Sasori o Sakuno. Aunque me cueste admitirlo haces buen equipo con Kakashi. –dice firme.

- La verdad concuerdo con Tsunade-sama. –dice serio Nagato.

- Aunque no acepten mi renuncia igual me iré, ya que la dueña mayoritaria ya lo acepto. –dice indiferente la Uchiha y al instante las miradas de reproche de Tsunade, Konan, Nagato y Yahiko se dirigen hacia Sakura que sonrío nerviosa, maldiciendo a Ayari.

- Dame una buena razón para que hayas aceptado la renuncia de esta mocosa. –dice tétrica la rubia y Sakura nerviosa se aclara la garganta.

- No puedo retenerla, puesto que ha conseguido dirigir una franquicia de empresas de su familia. –explica seria Sakura.

Tsunade bufa, Yahiko y Konan suspiran resignados, mientras que Nagato se mantiene tranquilo.

- Siendo así no podemos oponernos. –Minato sonríe levemente. –Se le ha ofrecido un puesto aun mejor… supongo que ya tienen un remplazo para el presidente, por algo esta Sasuke-kun aquí. –el rubio mira al pelinegro como si sospechara todo o lo supiera haciendo que las demás miradas se dirijan sorprendidas a Sasuke que sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¿No me digas que el teme…? –Naruto no puedo completar la frase ante la sorpresa que siente.

- Así es… tomare el puesto de mi hermana. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa torcida.

- ¡Entonces serás mi jefe! –el rubio lo mira indignado y Sasuke muestra mofa. –Eso no es justo Sakura-chan. –el rubio la mira con reproche. –Cuando me hiciste firmar el contrato de vicepresidente no me dijiste que tendría por jefe a un teme, yo pensé que Ayari-chan seria mi jefa por eso acepte. –dice indignado.

- Espera. –Yahiko mira sorprendido al rubio. – ¿Naruto tomara el puesto de Kakashi? –Sakura asintió.

- No pues ya nos jodimos… ¿alguien compra mis acciones? –Konan mira curioso a los demás accionistas que les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y el rubio se muestra ofendido.

- También vendo las mías. –Tsunade alza su mano teniendo mueca de resignación.

- Are, are. –Minato sonríe divertido. –tengan algo de confianza en mi hijo. —Naruto asintió dándole la razón a su papi.—Puede ser algo idiota a veces… —Naruto ahora mira ofendido a su padre.

- ¿A veces? –murmura Sasuke irónico.

- …pero es bueno en los negocios, recuerden que ha trabajado en mis empresas y confió ciegamente en sus habilidades. –Naruto mira conmovido a su papi.

- Sin importar que tengamos a un idiota como vicepresidente… —Naruto fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke. –… me tendrán a mí como presidente. Yo no dejare que este idiota comenta una tontería que lleve a la ruina la empresa de Sakura. Bajo mi cargo esta empresa crecerá aun más de lo que creció estando al manejo de una mocosa que apenas entra al mundo empresarial. –dice con arrogancia y su hermana ahora es quien lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Siendo así ya no vendo mis acciones. Es muy sabido el cómo has sobrellevado y hecho crecer tus empresas en Estados Unidos… si tu hermana hizo tanto no quiero imaginarme lo que tu harás. –dice seria Tsunade y Sasuke amplia mas su sonrisa, mientras Ayari bufa.

- Aunque… si manejas una franquicia en Estados Unidos, ¿crees poder manejar esta empresa que está en otro continente que tu franquicia? –Nagato lo mira serio.

- Mi tiempo estará cien por ciento dedicado a esta empresa, ya que la franquicia en Estados Unidos estarán a cargo de Ayari, yo no me ocupare más de ellas. –dice serio sorprendiendo a los demás porque esos dos hayan cambiado de roles.

- Entiendo porque Ayari-san se va, manejar una franquicia es una gran oportunidad, pero no entiendo porque tú dejas esta franquicia para manejar solo esta empresa. –Yahiko lo mira extrañado.

- Mis motivos no son asunto de ustedes. Deberían conformarse con saber que me tendrán al cuidado de esta empresa la cual me encargare de hacer crecer mucho más. –dice con arrogancia.

- Arrogante creído. –murmuran Naruto, Yahiko y Tsunade fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Ya nos dijeron porque renuncia Ayari-san, pero no nos has dicho el motivo de tu renuncia, Kakashi-san. –Konan lo mira curiosa.

- ¿No es obvio? –Kakashi sonríe divertido. –Les dije que viviré con mi novia, y no puedo vivir con ella si ella está en Estados Unidos y yo en Japón. –Kakashi amplía su sonrisa haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

Sakura sonríe levemente, Sasuke bufa al igual que Ayari que más que nada lo hizo por vergüenza, eso lo muestra el sonrojo que intenta ocultar al voltear su rostro. En cuanto los demás se muestran sorprendidos, es muy raro ver a Kakashi ir tan enserio con una mujer como para seguirla a donde vaya.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la junta con los accionistas, y después de que todos se fueron se ve a Sakura estando frente al elevador, esperando a que este llegue al piso, mientras que Sasuke está frente a ella tomándola de la cintura.

- Entonces te veo en la hora de comida. –Sakura le sonríe levemente.

- Paso por ti nada mas termine la junta con los ejecutivos. –Sasuke se inclina y le da un beso en los labios.

- ¡Deja de besuquearte con Sakura-chan y apúrate teme!

Unos metros atrás de ellos esta Naruto que agita su mano derecha que tiene en alto, atrás de él esta Kakashi que enserio está muy feliz de meter a Naruto como vicepresidente, el rubio es un cadillo en el culo del Uchiha desde ahora. Y Ayari solo sonríe burlona.

Sasuke abre sus ojos, ese maldito dobe no le deja ni darle un buen beso a su novia, no quiere ni pensar en cómo será la vida de hoy en adelante porque siente que se hará viejo con solo imaginárselo. En cuanto Sakura sonríe de forma forzada viendo como el pelinegro se endereza, separándose de ella con mirada de pocas pulgas.

- Vete con cuidado. –Sakura le sonrío asintiendo, justo en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

- Nos vemos… suerte con esa junta con los ejecutivos… y Sasuke-kun…

- Si, si. Lo sé. No humillare a Sasori ni le buscare bronca. –dice entre dientes mostrándose como niño advertido y Sakura le sonríe divertida.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se abren y Sakura se sorprende al ver a Sasori nada mas las puertas se abrieron, la misma sorpresa reflejaron los ojos del pelirrojo.

Sabía que se lo podría topar ahí, puesto que ahí trabaja él, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse puesto que no lo ha vuelto a ver desde aquella ecografía en la que él la acompaño junto con Sasuke, de ahí solo le ha hablado por teléfono. Aunque lo que más sorpresa le causo fue ver el estado del pelirrojo, se ve más delgado, tiene ojeras bajo esos enrojecidos ojos en señal de que no duerme bien, sigue vistiendo tan elegante, y su porte imponente no ha cambiado, sigue viéndose apuesto sin importar lo demacrado que este.

En cuanto Sasori reparo en todos los cambios de la peli-rosa, en lo hermosa que se ha puesto, su atención está puesta en esa pancita en donde está su hijo y no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza, se ha perdido mucho del crecimiento de su hijo.

- Sakura, te vez hermosa, el embarazo te sienta de maravilla. –Sasori la mira tranquilo, haciendo una leve inclinación de saludo.

- Gracias. –la peli-rosa sale del elevador, y Sasori no entra a este dejando que las puertas se cierren. – ¿Por qué te vez tan delgado? –pregunta mostrando algo de preocupación, tal vez está enfermo, no puede evitar preocuparse puesto que él fue parte importante de su pasado, es el padre de su hijo.

Sasori no pudo evitar sonreírle aunque su sonrisa fue pequeña también fue sincera. El saber que ella se preocupa aun por él le hizo sentir una gran calidez.

- Me he descuidado un poco, eso es todo. –responde con tranquilidad y Sakura frunce el seño.

- Deberías cuidarte más. Y no dejes que por el trabajo sigas descuidando tus comidas y dejar pasar tus horas de sueño. –dice en forma de regaño.

- Bueno, ya no te tengo para que me recuerdes que debo comer y dormir. –dice desviando su mirada hacia el techo, mostrándose pensativo y Sakura bajo la mirada sintiéndose incomoda.

- No digas eso, antes de que nos conociéramos sabias cuidarte solo. –dice algo incomoda.

- Si… tal vez me acostumbre a tus cuidados, que ya no me hayo solo… no te sientas incomoda, solo digo la verdad, además fui yo quien no supo apreciarlo, por mi culpa te perdí. –Sasori la voltea a ver y frunce el seño al ver que sus palabras la hicieron bajar la mirada, él no quiere eso, quiere que lo mire, quiere que esos ojos estén puestos en él. – ¿Te han gustado las cosas que te he mandado? –intento desviar el tema para que ella quite esa incomodidad de su persona.

- Si, gracias. Son muy bonitas, la cuna fue lo que más me gusto. –Sakura le sonríe levemente y Sasori se sintió feliz por tener dirigida hacia él otra de sus sonrisas.

- Aunque no vaya a verte quiero comprarle cosas a mi hijo. Y aunque el dinero no te haga falta sigo depositándote en esa cuenta dinero para nuestro hijo.

- Lo sé. –Sakura le amplia su sonrisa y Sasori la mira tranquilo, siempre ha admirado de ella el que no sea rencorosa y pueda regalarle sonrisas así a alguien que le causo mucho daño.

- ¿Puedo? –Sasori dirige su mano al vientre de ella.

- Si. –le responde sin borrar su sonrisa y Sasori posa su mano en el vientre de ella, viéndolo atento, sentimientos increíbles lo llenaron al tocarle el vientre, sabiendo que dentro de este está creciendo su hijo.

El pelirrojo ensancha los ojos cuando sintió una suave patada y alza la mirada sorprendido hacia Sakura que le sonríe levemente.

- Cuando me tocan el vientre empieza a patear, tal parece que le gusta recibir atención. –comenta divertida.

Sasori baja la mirada, sintiendo más pataditas, como se lamenta perderse todo esto, como se lamenta lo idiota que fue.

- Será un bebé fuerte. –Sasori deja de tocarle el vientre, siente un nudo en la garganta e que ella no note el cambio de su voz, siempre ha sido un hombre fuerte y poco sentimental pero al ver lo que ha perdido por idiota hace que un sentimiento de impotencia y perdida lo albergue, y por primera vez le den ganas de llorar como un niño. –_creo que estoy recibiendo lo que merezco. –_Cuídate mucho, seguiré llamándote… ya voy tarde y hay una junta. Nos vemos. –Sasori toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos y le da un suave beso en la frente.

El pelirrojo camino hacia el elevador y presiona el botón, para esperar el elevador. Sakura lo mira mostrando algo de tristeza, le duele verlo tan descuidado, no puede evitar preocuparse después de todo él es el padre de su hijo y fue su primer amor, puede que no lo ame ahora pero si le tiene un gran cariño.

- _Por eso no quería verte, sabía que me derrumbaría completamente al hacerlo… espero, espero poder mantener mi mascara hasta estar en mi oficina y no derrumbarme estando en la junta Ayari y Kakashi. –_Sasori aprieta con fuerza los puños.

* * *

Sasori entra a la sala de juntas viendo como todos los ejecutivos voltean a verlo. Cuando el pelirrojo vio a Sasuke sentado a un lado de Ayari y también vio a Jiraiya frunció el seño, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

- Con permiso. –Sasori hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo.

- _¿Qué cojones le paso a este? Esta más delgado y se ve demacrado. –_Sasuke lo mira adentrarse de reojo, incluso Naruto al ver su aspecto no le dieron ganas de mofarse de él o decirle insultos burlones como suele hacerlo cada que lo ve.

- Bueno… como finalmente el señor Sasori nos deleita con su presencia podemos comenzar con la junta. –dice Ayari sarcástica cuando Sasori tomo asiento, no importándole el sarcasmo, mucho menos interesándose en disculparse por llegar tarde. –El motivo de esta junta es para informarles que tanto Hatake Kakashi como yo hemos renunciado a nuestros cargos de la empresa. –todos los ejecutivos ensancharon los ojos mostrando sorpresa y Sasori apretó con fuerza los puños, sabía lo que venía. –Y me gustaría presentarles a quienes ocuparan nuestros puestos. –Uzumaki Naruto ocupara el cargo de vicepresidente de la empresa.

- ¡Sera un placer trabajar con todos dattebayo! –Naruto sonríe amigable alzando su mano.

- Y mi hermano mayor, Uchiha Sasuke ocupara mi puesto como presidente de la empresa.

Sasuke hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo hacia todos los accionistas que lo miran algo sorprendidos, no se imaginaban que ese Uchiha ocuparía ese cargo, en el mundo de los negocios es muy conocido y se sabe que maneja el monopolio Uchiha en Estados Unidos, no entienden porque ahora trabajara en esta empresa.

Sasori simplemente se puso de pie y salió del salón de juntas ante la mirada extrañada de los demás ejecutivos. Ayari ni lo miro, hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta al igual que Kakashi. En cuanto Sasuke solo miro de reojo por donde se fue.

* * *

- Agatsuma-sama tiene algunos papeles que necesita firmar. –informa su secretaria poniéndose de pie cuando lo vio acercarse.

- No molestes. –dice cortante, adentrándose a su oficina, estampando la puerta ante la mirada cohibida de su secretaria que se sobresalto al oír cosas romperse adentro de la oficina.

* * *

Sasori abre uno de los cajones de su escritorio desordenado y saca una botella de whisky que abre y después se empina mientras con su mano libre se afloja la corbata. En su oficina hay varios papeles y cosas tiradas, como cosas quebradas que fueron estrelladas contra la pared.

El pelirrojo se deja caer sentado en el suelo, se pasa una mano por l cabello de forma desesperada para después inclinar su rostro hacia abajo dejando ver como gotas de lagrimas resbalan por su barbilla hasta caer al suelo.

- Ya no puedo más. –susurra, su voz se quebró, reflejando en ella completa derrota.

* * *

En la oficina del presidente se encuentran Kakashi, Jiraiya, Ayari, Naruto y Sasuke que está sentado tras el escritorio firmando algunos papeles.

- Bueno eso es todo Sasuke. Te llamare cuando ya esté todo listo para que puedas empezar tu trabajo como presidente. –dice Jiraiya recogiendo los papeles que tanto Ayari como Sasuke firmaron. –Vamos Naruto, te mostrare tu oficina y quiero que me firmes algunos papeles también. –el rubio asintió.

- Te veo de rato teme. –el rubio camina hacia Jiraiya, saliendo de la oficina y esas palabras para Sasuke fueron como una sentencia de muerte.

- Los accionistas y ejecutivos se tomaron bien lo del cambio. –comenta aflojerado Kakashi.

- Es obvio, después de todo yo soy quien tomo el cargo. Saben que tengo la capacidad para manejar esta empresa mejor de lo que lo hicieron ustedes. –dice con arrogancia y los otros dos rodaron los ojos.

- Bueno ya te di todo los detalles, si se me llego a pasar algo me llamas…. Nos vemos.

- ¿A qué horas sale tu vuelo? –Sasuke la mira curioso.

- A las seis de la tarde, así que si me tienes que llamar hazlo cuando ya esté en Nueva York.

- Hmn… te veo en el aeropuerto.

Ayari asintió.

- Nos vemos cuñado. –Kakashi alza su mano y con la otra toma la mano de su novia.

- No me digas así, me da asco el simple hecho de tener algún parentesco contigo. –dice entre dientes.

- Pues ya somos dos, pero ni modo nos amolamos. –Kakashi lo mira sobre su hombro sonriéndole con mofa y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

Cuando Kakashi abre la puerta para salir con su novia, se sorprenden al ver a Sasori estando a punto de entrar y oyen como Tayuya que esta atrás de él intenta detenerlo.

Sasori pasa alado de ambos, empujando con el hombro a Kakashi, quien lo voltea a ver aflojerado, en cuanto Tayuya hace una leve inclinación hacia ellos en forma de disculpa y se adentra yendo atrás de Sasori.

- Agatsuma-sama no puede pasar, ya se lo he dicho. –dice suplicante, no quiere que su nuevo jefe se enoje y termine despidiéndola, necesita el trabajo.

- Hmn… déjalo. –dice cortante Sasuke.

Tayuyá hace una leve inclinación de respeto hacia Sasuke y sale de la oficina.

- Nos vemos Sasuke. –dice Ayari antes de salir junto con Kakashi que les echa una última mirada esperando que no terminen intentando matarse a golpes, pero luego lo pensó mejor, si se matan su hermanita se liberara de dos pervertidos, así que después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Sasori camina hacia Sasuke y le avienta una carpeta haciendo que el pelinegro la mire para luego alzar su mirada indiferente hacia Sasori.

- Esa es mi carta de renuncia. No soy un masoquista como para quedarme teniéndote como jefe. –dice cortante.

Sasuke noto como los ojos del pelirrojo están más enrojecidos e irritados que cuando estuvo en la sala de juntas.

- Patético. –dice Sasuke mirando la carpeta y abriéndola, leyendo el contenido. En cuanto el pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Qué se siente Uchiha? –pregunta furioso.

- ¿El qué? –pregunta sin interés, manteniendo su mirada en la carta que lee.

- El que te hayas quedado con todo lo que fue mío. Mi mujer, mi hijo y ahora mi cargo.

- Siento… —Sasuke alza la mirada porque ha terminado de leer la carta y lo mira indiferente. –que fuiste un pendejo de los grandes por tener todo eso y no saber apreciarlo, aunque me refiero más que nada a Sakura. –Sasori apretó con fuerza los puños y sonrío de forma seca.

- Patético, si lo soy. Ahora incluso quien se quedo con todo lo que fue mío me dice lo pendejo que fui por perderlo. –dice con sequedad. –Mi hijo… —Sasuke nota lo difícil que le resulta intentar decir lo que quiere decir. —… mi hijo no lo desprecies solo por llevar mi sangre, no lo alejes de Sakura.

- Jamás haría eso. Es hijo de Sakura, eso es suficiente para mí como para aceptarlo. –Sasuke lo mira tranquilo, y Sasori aprieta con más fuerza los puños. –Respecto a tu carta de renuncia… la verdad, la razón por la que te dejamos seguir trabajando aquí es porque esperábamos que fueras lo suficiente idiota como para dejar brechas y dejarnos ver lo que en verdad eres y tu relación con Karin, pero no eres tan pendejo como tu hermana…

- Ya se lo he dicho a Ayari, no tengo hermanos y no conozco esa tal Karin. –dice mostrándose inexpresivo.

- Como sea. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia. –La verdad a mi no me interesa eso mientras no afectes a Sakura, y por lo que veo ya no tienes intensiones de perjudicarla.

- No hare nada que afecte a ella o a mi hijo, así que siéntete seguro con eso Uchiha. –Sasori lo mira despectivo y Sasuke lo mira igual.

- De eso me doy cuenta, así que acepto tu renuncia, yo tampoco quiero verte la cara y sinceramente yéndote de aquí Sakura tendrá menos posibilidad de toparse contigo…

- ¿Miedo de que termine dejándote por mi? –Sasori ríe con burla.

- ¿Miedo?, no claro que no. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida. –Solo que no me gusta que siga tratando escorias.

- Pues te jodes, porque ella es la madre de mi hijo. Estaré ahí cuando ella necesite de mí, estaré siempre al pendiente de ellos. Acéptalo Uchiha, mi hijo me unirá a Sakura por siempre. –dice altanero y Sasuke frunce el seño, claro que sabe eso.

- Aun no puedo firmar tu carta de renuncia. Ven mañana, hablare con Sabaku para que te finiquite. –dice cortante.

- Nos vemos mañana Uchiha. –Sasori da media vuelta sin borrar su sonrisa torcida, el saber que judío con eso al Uchiha lo deja más que satisfecho.

- No quiero verte la cara, ve directo con Sabaku.

- La verdad yo tampoco quiero verte la cara, pero como mi hijo nos sigue uniendo porque tu estas con Sakura, pues ni modo. –dice con falso pesar, saliendo de la oficina.

- Estúpido. –Sasuke fulmina la puerta con la mirada.

* * *

Kakashi espera a su novia en la sala del departamento de Itachi, ya han ido por sus maletas y ahora fueron por las de la pelinegra, además que el Uchiha mayor los llevara al aeropuerto.

- ¡Buaa…! ¡No te vayas Ayari, mi pequeña hermanita! ¡¿Cómo puedes botar a la basura tantos años que hemos vividos juntos en los cuales te cuide y te instruí para que seas una buena Uchiha, solo por una oferta de trabajo?! ¡Si quieres un monopolio de empresas te dejo la mitad de Asia!

A Kakashi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Ayari entrar a la sala teniendo a Itachi abrazado a su cintura, siendo arrastrado por ella que también arrastra un par de maletas y un neceser lleva colgado en los hombros.

- No gracias, prefiero mi propio monopolio que solo la mitad. –dice con fastidio mientras Kakashi se acerca a ella intentándola ayudar con las maletas, aunque no cree que pueda quitarle la maleta pelinegra.

- Eres una interesada. –dice dolido.

- Itachi ya habíamos hablado de esto, creí que me apoyabas en mi superación. –a Ayari se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- Eso fue porque no pensé que no te vería en mucho, mucho tiempo… ¡buaa!... ¡Eres una Uchiha y como tal no visitas a tus familiares al menos que sea absolutamente necesario, que seas obligada, alguna fecha especial o que alguno haya muerto!... ¡buaaa…! ¡ya no veré a mi hermanita consentida! –Itachi llora como niño pequeño. – ¡menos si te irás con ese espantapájaros que seguro te alejara de la familia!

Ayari mira a Kakashi como suplicandole ayuda, para quitárselo de encima pero Kakashi le sonríe de forma socarrona y solo le quita las maletas de encima haciendo que Ayari lo fulmina con la mirada, si llega tarde por culpa de esos dos y no alcanza el vuelo los mata.

* * *

En el aeropuerto se encuentra Ayari y Kakashi, frente a ellos esta Mikoto—_sonriendo amigable—_, Sakura—_sonriendo levemente—_Fugaku—_con expresión de estreñimiento—_Sasuke—c_on la misma expresión que su padre—_e Itachi—_que se mantiene tranquilo, conteniéndose de armar una escena como la del departamento, ahí están en público su sex-appeal se verá afectado—_

- Te voy a extrañar… llamen cuando lleguen. –Sakura abraza a su hermano que le responde el abrazo gustoso.

- Muñequita por lo menos llámame una vez a la semana. –Mikoto abraza a su hija, para después darle un beso en la nariz, haciéndola sonrojar ante la demostración de cariño de su madre. –Kakashi cuida a mi bebita y recuérdale que me llame. –Mikoto se separa de su hija para ir hacia Kakashi y Ayari roda los ojos, no necesita que la cuiden. –y cuídate tu también. –Mikoto abraza a Kakashi que le responde el abrazo y mira con burla a los varones Uchiha que lo fulminan con la mirada, en especial a su suegro que se le quiere echar encima para matarlo pero sus hijos lo detienen, si lo mata ahí habiendo tantos testigos el apellido Uchiha se verá manchado por el escándalo. –Por favor sigue siendo paciente con mi bebita, es algo socarrona. –susurra en el oído de él.

- Lo sé, pero ese es su encanto. –comenta divertido, susurrándolo también haciendo que Mikoto sonría divertida.

- Cuida a mi hermano. –Sakura le sonríe levemente a Ayari y esta ríe entre dientes.

- Ya no es un niño.

- Lo sé, pero igual cuídalo y no lo hagas sufrir. –dice con advertencia.

- Ya. –Ayari roda los ojos con fastidio y Sakura niega divertida.

- Espero no regreses llorando a los brazos de papi porque la cagaste… mocosa. –Sasuke le revuelve el cabello a su hermana mirándola burlón y esta lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Ja ja ja. –Ayari quita su mano con brusquedad y Sasuke amplía su sonrisa.

- Cuídate.

Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida y Ayari lo imita.

- Enorgullécenos Ayari. –Itachi con dos de sus dedos le pega suavemente en la frente.

- Ten por seguro eso. –dice con arrogancia, sobándose la frente.

Fugaku se abre paso entre sus dos hijos, empujándolos haciendo que estos lo miren indignados.

- Espero no me hagas arrepentirme por haberte dado esta oportunidad. –dice mirando serio a su hija.

- No te arrepentirás. –dice con arrogancia y mirando con altanería a su padre.

Fugaku le sonríe de forma torcida y posa una mano sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole un poco el cabello y Ayari entrecierra los ojos sonrojándose levemente.

- Quiero hablar contigo. –Fugaku mira serio a Kakashi que alza ambas cejas, cuando de pronto siente un peso extra sobre los hombros viendo de reojo que en cada uno de sus lados se coloco un Uchiha que le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo miran como si quisieran matarlo.

- Nosotros también. –dicen tétricos ambos llevándose al pobre Haruno de ahí siendo seguido por Fugaku.

- ¿Estará bien? –Sakura mira preocupada por donde esos tres Uchihas se llevan a su hermano.

- Iré con él. –Ayari está por ir a alcanzarlos, pero es detenida por su madre que la tomo del brazo haciendo que la mira extrañada al notar como sonríe divertida.

- No le harán nada, porque estamos en un lugar público, así que no se preocupen. –comenta divertida.

- ¿Quién está preocupada? –Ayari desvía su rostro a un lado para que no vean su sonrojo y su madre niega divertida mientras Sakura roda los ojos.

* * *

- Mira pervertido sino me interpuse en que mi hija viva contigo es porque….

- Mi mamá esta de tu lado y no lo dejo interponerse. –aclara Itachi haciendo que Fugaku lo fulmine con la mirada por bocazas.

Kakashi sonríe burlón teniendo a los tres Uchihas enfrente de él mirándolo amenazante intentándolo intimidar.

- Dejando de lado lo mandilón de mi padre… —dice indiferente Sasuke ahora siendo él quien es fulminado por su padre que está indignado porque sus estúpidos hijos ni lo respeten en cuanto Itachi se muerde la lengua para no soltar la carcajada y quitarle el drama a la escena. –Hazle algo a mi hermana y te mato. –Sasuke lo mira amenazante.

- Ponle los cuernos y te castro. –le dice Itachi amenazante.

- Has sufrir solo un poquito a mi princesa, hazla derramar una sola lagrima de tristeza y juro que te torturo hasta que desees estar muerto y luego te mando con Itachi para que te castre, para después mandarte con Sasuke para que te mate mientras yo veo comiendo palomitas. –dice amenazante Fugaku.

- Entendido y anotado. –responde aflojerado Kakahsi y los tres Uchihas afilan su mirada porque el cabrón no se intimide ni un poco.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Fugaku y Mikoto miran como se alejan Kakashi y Ayari a abordar el avión, kakashi llevando las maletas para registrarlas y Ayari llevando la jaula donde va el pequeño Teppei.

- Crecen tan rápido. –dice Mikoto mostrándose melancólica al ver a su pequeña, en eso posa su mirada en Fugaku y se muestra incrédula. – ¿Fugaku estas llorando? –exclama sorprendida haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura miren al Uchiha impresionados.

- Claro que no mujer, solo me entro una basurita en el ojo. –dice indignado, volteando su rostro a un lado para que no lo sigan viendo haciendo que Mikoto sonría divertida.

Sasuke roda los ojos sintiendo pena ajena hacia su padre, pero luego mira a Itachi extrañado porque no haya sacado algún comentario para burlarse de su padre y al verlo desencaja la mandíbula.

- ¡¿Tu también Itachi?! –exclama sorprendido al verlo derramar lagrimas.

- Si, también se me metió una basurita en los ojos. –dice dramático.

- _Par de exagerados ni que la mocosa se fuera al fin del mundo para nunca regresar. –_Sasuke sintió pena ajena de poseer sangre de esos dos y las dos femeninas sonrieron divertidas.

**Continuará**

**jajajjaja ese itachi igual de dramatico que el padre**

**la vdd me dio un poco de cosita Sasori, pero tiene lo que se merece, veremos como se sigue desarrollando sto XD**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**sayo**

**kriss**


	23. El día más feliz de mi vida

**El día más feliz de mi vida**

Se ven dos bultos envueltos por la sabana sobre la cama, el despertador comienza a sonar haciendo que una mano masculina se asome entre las mantas y apague la alarma que esta sobre el buro.

Itachi se sienta en la cama viéndose adormilado y despeinado, con su coleta no amarrando su cabello.

El pelinegro mira de reojo a su lado viendo acostada de lado a la chica desnuda y frunce el seño.

- _Otra vez deje que se quedara a dormir aquí… ¿desde cuándo dejo que mis amantes duerman conmigo? Al principio lo deje pasar puesto que termine cansado, pero ya van varias veces que dejo que se duerma aquí en el último mes… debería correrla nada mas termino, pero quedo tan satisfecho que simplemente me quedo dormido sin decirle nada, además ni que viviera lejos, vive enfrente, aunque la dejo tan cansada que se queda dormida nada mas termina su orgasmo… debería comenzarle a decir que si folla conmigo se vaya nada mas termine. –_Itachi se encoge de hombros despreocupado, saliendo de la cama dejando ver su desnudez. –_Tres meses y sigo fallándomela… debo admitir que Kyoko es buena en la cama, tal vez por eso no me he aburrido._

* * *

Sasuke comienza a abrir los ojos al sentir unos suaves labios posándose en los suyos una y otra vez provocándole un cosquilleo agradable. Al abrir sus ojos cuando su vista se acostumbra lo primero que ve es el rostro de la peli-rosa que le sonríe de esa forma que tanto adora.

- Buenos días. –dice ronco, volteando su cuerpo hacia ella, quedando de lado en la cama viéndola acostada de lado hacia él con esa bata de seda que es de tirantes y algo larga, sobresaliendo su gran vientre y sus senos, con ese sensual escote.

- Buenos días… ya es hora de que te despiertes. –le dice divertida y sonrojándose cuando Sasuke le pasa un brazo por la cintura y comienza a darle besos en la iniciación de los senos que deja ver ese escote. –Sasuke-kun se te hará tarde para el trabajo. –comenta divertida.

- Es tu culpa, tú me provocas. –dice pasando su lengua por la iniciación de los senos de ella.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –dice en un gemido, pero mostrando reproche. –Sabes que ahorita no puedo.

Sasuke suspirando resignado se separa de ella, y apoya su codo en la cama para apoyar su mejilla en su mano.

- No pensé que fuera tan insoportable esta tortura. –Sasuke con su mano libre pasa su dedo índice por la mediación de los senos de ella, bajando en una caricia hacia su vientre, sin apartar su mirada de los senos de ella.

- Solo se paciente. –dice sonriendo nerviosa, con sus mejillas más que sonrojadas ante sus caricias, para ella también es una tortura.

- No me dijiste para cuando te programo el doctor que será el parto. –Sasuke alza su mirada sin dejar de acariciarle el vientre con su dedo.

- ¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado. –dice apenada y rascándose la nuca. –será el viernes de la otra semana. –Sasuke asintió.

- Bien, para preparar todo para tener la semana libre. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente y Sakura le sonríe agradecida, llevan tres meses viviendo juntos y Sasuke es muy tierno y atento con ella.

- En la noche le hablare a Kakashi. Dijo que le avise porque quiere venir también para cuando nazca el bebé. –dice emocionada, extraña a su hermano y tiene ganas de verlo.

- ¿Te dijo si Ayari vendrá con él?

- No me lo dijo. –dice pensativa y Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

- Bueno, me iré a bañar. –Sasuke se para de la cama dejando ver que solo lleva puesto un pantalón de seda de pijama.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior al verle esa espalda ancha, esos brazos con músculos marcados.

- No solo mires, puedes tocar. –Sasuke la mira sobre su hombro sonriéndole con arrogancia y Sakura se sonroja.

- Engreído. –dice sacándole la lengua en un gesto infantil haciendo que Sasuke se muestre divertido.

- ¿No quieres bañarte conmigo? –pregunta coqueto.

- No, porque tú no quieres solo baño y sabes que no podemos hacerlo. –dice berrinchuda, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- Me portare bien. –comenta con diversión.

- Lo dudo. –Sakura entrecierra sus ojos.

- Bueno… tú te lo pierdes. —Sasuke camina hacia donde está el baño de la habitación regresando su vista al frente.

- _Malditos Uchihas engreídos… y yo termine estando con uno. –_Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro.

* * *

Itachi sale del baño solo llevando una toalla rodeando su cintura mientras que con una toalla mas pequeña se seca el cabello.

Al entrar a su habitación ve a Kyoko sentada en la cama, ya vestida poniéndose sus tenis.

- Oh… ¡buenos días! –saluda despreocupada alzando su rostro.

- Buenos. –Itachi camina hacia su ropero para sacar la ropa que se pondrá este día para ir a la oficina, hoy no podrá ir a gimnasio porque tiene una junta. –Kyoko la próxima vez no te quedes a dormir aquí. No me gusta dormir acompañado. –dice con indiferencia y sin voltearla a ver.

- Veras que a mí tampoco. –comenta pensativa, sobándose la barbilla.

Itachi la mira de reojo, y alza ambas cejas, ya había notado que no es como las demás, otras con solo ese comentario ya se hubiera sentido ofendida y hubieran puesto su cara de mártir, pero Kyoko parece indiferente ante el comentario.

- La verdad me dejas tan cansada que termino quedándome dormida sin darme cuenta, así que para que a la otra no pase esto nos vamos a mi departamento si me quedo dormida después de que terminemos solo te vas y ya. De esa forma cada quien duerme solo como le gusta. –Kyoko se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Me agrada la idea. –Itachi voltea sobre su hombro y sonríe de forma torcida.

- Nos vemos. –Kyoko se pone de pie y sale de la habitación ante la tranquila mirada de Itachi.

- _Admito que me agrada esta relación, sin compromisos y solo nos vemos cuando queremos hacerlo y después cada uno sigue con su vida. –_Itachi regresa su atención a sacar su traje.

* * *

Sakura se encuentra en la galería de arte que ella misma fundo desde hace un mes, verificando algunos asuntos.

- Haruno-sama, llamaron informando que las pinturas que compro llegaran mañana. –informa de forma respetuosa una de sus empleadas.

- Me parece bien Asusa. Mantente alerta de ellas… y ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre. –comenta divertida.

- Lo siento. Me resulta difícil. –dice apenada, rascándose la nuca.

En eso el teléfono de la peli-rosa suena, por lo que Sakura lo saca de su bolso viendo que se trata de Sasuke.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –lo saludo sonriendo y Asusa da media vuelta para darle intimidad, lleva trabajando con ella el suficiente tiempo como para saber que ese es el nombre del novio de la peli-rosa.

- Sakura ahora no podre recogerte para comer. Surgió un problema con las telas que llegaron a Osaka. Tengo que ir personalmente a solucionarlo.

- Entiendo. –comenta algo decaída.

- Intentare llegar en la noche para recogerte en la galería.

- No te preocupes. Si no puedes llegar solo me avisas.

- Te amo. –Sakura sonríe bobalicona.

- Yo también.

* * *

Itachi está sentado tras su escritorio, llevando puestos unos lentes de aumento cuadrados con armazón delgado, mira atento los papeles que firma.

- ¡Adelante! –dice sin dejar de mirar los papeles al oír que tocan la puerta.

Por ella entra su despampanante secretaria que lleva en manos una bandeja que tiene encima una taza de humeante café.

- Aquí le traigo su café. –la mujer camina hacia él contoneando sus caderas con exageración.

- Déjalo por ahí. –dice con indiferencia colocando frente a su rostro el papel que lee, frunciendo el seño con disconformidad al ver un dato que no le agrada.

La mujer coloco la taza de café en un sitio libre en el escritorio y donde no le estorbe a su jefe, para luego apoyar sus manos en el escritorio e inclinarse hacia su jefe dejándole una perfecta vista del escote de su blusa que esta desabrochada para dejar ver parte de su sexy sostén rojo de encaje.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más? –pregunta con un tono de voz sugerente.

Itachi alza la vista y con lo primero que se topo fue con el escote de su secretaria, tenía que admitir que le pareció sexy el sostén, pero no le llamo la atención desnudarla y fallársela.

- _De tanto que me la he follado ya no me excita... ha intentado seducirme tantas veces de esa forma que ya no me parece novedad –_Itachi alza la vista al rostro de su secretaria viendo como se relame los labios con sensualidad. –No, nada más. –dice regresando su vista a sus papeles.

- _S_e ve estresado Uchiha-sama, permítame darle un masaje. –dice sugerente no dándose por vencida.

- No estoy estresado, así que retírate. Tengo muchos pendientes como para perder el tiempo contigo. –dice con fastidio, alzando su mirada hacia ella, viéndola mostrarse indignada.

- Con permiso. –dice molesta, dando media vuelta y yendo hacia la puerta ya sin contonear con exageración sus caderas.

Itachi ríe entre dientes y niega divertido, para después regresar la vista a sus papeles.

* * *

En la entrada de un sencillo restaurante se ve a Ino. La rubia lleva puestos unos jeans, una blusa de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas en color rojo y su bolso cuelga en su hombro derecho.

Una sonrisa enorme adorna su rostro cuando ve a Sakura al otro lado de la calle, bajándose de su automóvil, y dirigiéndose a ella.

- ¡Frentona! –exclama enérgica.

- Deja de decirme así cerda. –dice con reproche.

- ¿Cerda? Pues solo mira tú pansa y dime ahora quien parece una cerda. –dice con mofa y a Sakura se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

- Mi pansa es por embarazo, además Sasuke-kun dice que es sexy. –Sakura le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- Sasuke-kun dice eso porque te ve con ojos de amor. –dice entrecerrando los ojos. —que maldita suerte te cargas frentona, tienes a ese maga-papito que te mira como lo más hermoso del mundo, te mima y te ama. –dice con lamento y Sakura se sonroja. –Hablando de Sasuke-kun, es un milagro que me hayas llamado para comer y no hayas ido con él. Tengo entendido que comen todos los días juntos… ese papasote te acapara todo lo que puede. –dice con algo de reproche.

- Bueno… veras… —Sakura desvía la mirada nerviosa.

- ¿No me digas que Sasuke-kun no puede comer contigo y me has usado como remplazo para no comer sola?—la rubia entrecierra la mirada y su tono de voz se mostro lo ofendida que esta.

Sakura desvía la mirada y empieza a reír de forma nerviosa y exagerada haciendo que la rubia se muestre más ofendida.

* * *

Itachi está en un elegante restaurante de ejecutivos, comiendo tranquilamente, estando en una mesa solo.

- ¿Uchiha Itachi?

El pelinegro alza la mirada viendo frente a él y solo siendo separados por la mesa a una escultural mujer de largo cabello rojo. El porte de la mujer es elegante y sensual. Tiene una cintura pequeña, busto bien proporcionado aunque parece operado, glúteos grandes, caderas anchas y piernas torneadas. Lleva puesto un vestido rojo, entallado que marca perfectamente sus curvas, no tiene mangas y es corte recto, llegándole a mediación de las piernas.

Itachi la escaneo con la mirada recordando que esa es una de las pocas mujeres con las que ha tenido más de un encuentro sexual, ya que no solo es una belleza sino que en la cama es una salvaje.

La mujer al ver que el apuesto hombre la escaneo con la mirada no pudo evitar mostrar satisfacción en la mirada y ampliar su sonrisa coqueta.

- Yumiko-chan, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos? –Itachi le sonríe de forma torcida.

- Tú eres el que últimamente no te dejas ver.

- El trabajo me mantiene ocupado. –dice con simpleza poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella, tomando la silla para hacerla hacia atrás para que la mujer se siente en un gesto de caballerosidad y así lo hizo la mujer.

- Siempre has sido un hombre que se mete de lleno al trabajo, pero igual te hacías tiempo para las amistades o al menos se te veía en los bares conocidos. –comenta divertida e Itachi se sienta, sonriéndole divertido. –Como ni en los bares te he visto, pensé que ya había llegado una mujer que te haya puesto correa y hacerte portarte bien. –comenta como si la idea fuera una simple broma.

- Tan bromista como siempre. Naci soltero y soltero moriré, que mis hermanos se encarguen de seguir con el legado Uchiha. –comenta con diversión y la mujer sonríe satisfecha al saber que ese apuesto semental no ha sido atrapado ya. – ¿Y como está tu esposo? –Itachi le sonríe con mofa.

- Bien. Ahorita está en un viaje de negocios. –la mujer apoya sus codos en la mesa y entrelaza sus manos.

Itachi amplió su sonrisa torcida al sentir como la mujer le acaricia con su pie la entrepierna por debajo de la mesa, se había quitado los zapatos antes.

- Así que podríamos divertirnos libremente. –comenta coqueta.

- Me encantaría… —Itachi sonríe haciendo que sus ojos se cierren, haciendo una leve pausa y la mujer sonrío triunfante, sabía que diría eso, él nunca la rechaza. –Pero tengo que salir a un viaje de negocios en unos minutos, temo que ahí será para la otra.

La mujer quito su pie de donde lo tenía y su sonrisa se borro. Itachi entreabrió los ojos divirtiéndose con su reacción.

- _Siempre quise ver su expresión si la rechazo pero antes no había podido hacerlo. Sabía como seducirme, pero creo que perdió el toque. –_Itachi sonríe divertido internamente.

- Entiendo. –la mujer se pone de pie mostrándose cortante, dejando ver que el que la hayan rechazado fue un golpe duro para su ego ya que nunca había pasado. –Te dejo comer. Tengo cosas que hacer. –sin más da media vuelta comenzando a irse de ahí sin dejar que Itachi en un gesto de caballerosidad termine de levantarse cuando ella lo hizo.

- _Creo que la ofendí. –_Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona pero borra su sonrisa al caer en cuanta de algo. –_ No es la primera que rechazo en este día, de hecho ahora que me doy cuenta he estado rechazándolas desde hace tiempo. ¿Desde cuándo deje de ver a mi demás amantes?... desde que me acuesto con Kyoko, me deja tan satisfecho que no busco a las demás… esto no me está gustando. _—la expresión de Itachi se volvió sombría. –_Es hora de darle final a esto antes de que se vuelva algo serio. –_Itachi le hace una seña al mesero para que venga a darle la cuenta, se le ha quitado el apetito.

* * *

Sakura e Ino van saliendo del restaurante en el que comieron y estuvieron platicando por un momento.

- ¿Frentona regresaras a la galería? –la rubia la mira curiosa.

- Más de rato. Como en una semana me internan por el parto estaba pensando en aprovechar el día e ir a comprar las cosas que me hacen falta para el bebé. –dice pensativa, sobándose la barbilla.

- ¡Yo te acompaño! –exclama enérgica y Sakura le sonríe levemente, se imaginaba que diría eso, ir de compras es la debilidad de su amiga. –Deja llamo a Sai para que se nos una. Tenemos un buen de tiempo que no salimos las tres juntas. –comenta sacando su celular y Sakura ensancha los ojos, borrando su sonrisa.

- _Creo que mejor no le debí haber dicho, con ella y Sai juntos ir de compras es una tortura. –_a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro.

* * *

En una cafetería del centro comercial se encuentran el par de mujeres esperando a Sai. Mientras conversan de banalidades se empiezan a oír cuchicheos por lo que alzan la mirada viendo que los demás clientes miran hacia la entrada.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Sakura e Ino sonrió divertida al ver a Sai en la entrada. El pelinegro lleva puesto un pantalón negro bien entallado de cuero, un top negro también de cuero que le llega a mediación del vientre, en su cuello tiene amarrado un paliacate blanco de seda, sobre su cabeza lleva puesta una gorra de policía, y trae botas de casquillo.

El pelinegro se quita sus costosos lentes Dior y pasea su mirada por toda la cafetería buscando a sus amigas. Cuando las encontró una gran sonrisa adorno sus labios que son adornados por un brillo labial.

Contoneando sus caderas de forma exagerada el pelinegro camina hacia donde están sus dos amigas, llegando hacia donde están ellas se inclina dándole un beso en cada mejilla de cada una, haciendo un exagerado "mua" al momento de dárselos.

Sakura siente pena ajena al sentir todas las miradas del lugar puesta en ellos, aun no se acostumbra que salir con Sai es que a fuerzas tener las miradas de todo el mundo en ellos.

- Hola reinitas, están divinas. –dice mariconado.

- Gracias. Tu también… que sexy. –ronronea Ino juguetona.

- Lo sé. –Sai da una vuelta completa de su cuerpo modelándoles su vestimenta e Ino rio divertida mientras Sakura marca más su sonrisa forzada. –Sakurita, cariño te vez preciosa embarazada. –dice meloso, posando su mano en la barriga de ella y Sakura sonríe divertida. –que monada de bebé, sigue pateando cada que te tocamos. –Sai chilla meloso como nenita e Ino se muerde la lengua para no soltar la carcajada. – ¿Y tu para cuando cariño? Mira que se te está pasando el tren. –dice mirando a Ino que borro su sonrisa y su mirada se volvió filosa, ese maldito prácticamente le dijo vieja. –Oh, lo olvidaba, ni novio tienes. –Sai pone una mano sobre sus labios sin tocarlos_—luego se le cae el brillo labial—_, en un vano intento de ocultar su sonrisa burlona mientras la mira con burla.

- Zorra. –Ino lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Zorra pero con novio. –dice con arrogancia e Ino gruñe furiosa, preparada para lanzarse sobre él como gata en celo, por lo que Sai hace como que le da un garrazo_—mostrando sus uñas de acrílico con manicure francesa—_ mientras ronronea de forma salvaje. –Por cierto tengo que contarles de mi nuevo novio. –Sai las mira emocionado y Sakura sonríe de forma forzada mientras la rubia bufa porque ya va a presumir. – ¿A que no adivinan quién es? –exclama emocionado, sentándose alado de Sakura, cruzando sus piernas de lo mas jotón y posando sus manos sobre esta, una sobre la otra.

- Sorpréndenos. –comenta Sakura divertida.

- ¡Es Yukito Satoshi! –exclama emocionado.

- ¡No me jodas! ¿El súper modelo de la empresa de la frentona? –exclama sorprendida Ino.

- El mismo. –Sai sonríe con arrogancia.

- ¡¿Es gay?! –exclama sorprendida Sakura, tan machín que se veía, y tan guapo que esta.

- Es bi, pero yo lo hice mas para acá que para haya. –Sai sonríe de forma picara e Ino lo mira incrédula, sintiendo envidia porque esa perra ande con ese mega-papote.

- Ustedes saben cómo hacer una sentir mal, la frentona con el adonis de Sasuke…

Sai gime de forma orgásmica al recordar a su jefazo que por cierto le puso orden de restricción, no puede acercarse a él a menos de diez metros de distancia, trabajando en la misma empresa es algo difícil de conseguir, y es algo que lo entristece porque ya no lo puede toquetear, ese Sasuke es un exagerado, solo porque le dio una nalgada el primer día que tomo su cargo como presidente e hizo de eso un pedo legal, no lo corrió solo porque Sakurita abogo por él.

Sakura entrecierra la mirada hacia Sai, para luego suspirar de forma pesada, no lo culpa, su novio esta hecho todo un bombón, ni los gay se le resisten.

- … y Sai anda con el modelo más guapo y famoso de Japón. –dice con lamento la rubia.

- Muérete de la envidia perra. –Sai la mira con mofa e Ino lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Ya llegara el indicado Ino. –Sakura le sonríe nerviosa.

- Ojala. –la rubia suspira con pesadez, no es que no haya tenido novios es que ha andado con puros patanes.

- Si empezaras a escoger mejor, tendrías más suerte de no encontrarte con patanes. –le dice Sai asintiendo dándose la razón e Ino suspira con pesadez. –Pero dejando de lado la desgracia de Ino… —la rubia lo fulmina con la mirada pero el pelinegro ni en cuenta, se ve más emocionado por contarles sus cosas o más bien presumir. –…mi Yuki-kun es todo un salvaje en la cama, no se extrañen si termino siendo el primer hombre del mundo en salir preñado, me da tan duro y tan rico que quedo con el trasero adolorido por días, incluso tengo que sentarme sobre almohadas y aun así me duele. –dice de forma orgásmica, más que queja parece que lo goza el masoquista y Sakura se sonroja mientras Ino muestra envidia al saber eso y por como lo dice deja ver lo mucho que lo goza. –Si llego a quedar embarazado,¿ cómo mee vería? –Sai se pone de pie y saca la panza posando sus manos en su cadera y viéndose en la vitrina que esta alado de la mesa. – ¡Divino sin duda! –exclama emocionado, sacando más la panza.

- _Te verías rarísimo sin contar que es imposible. –_Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca en cuanto la rubia suelta la carcajada al imaginarse a Sai como el primer embarazado en el mundo siendo analizado por la nasa ante su rareza. –Mejor vayamos a hacer las compras que luego se nos ira el día. –dice intentando hacer que Sai deje de hacer esas poses extrañas simulando estar embarazado y la gente deje de verlos raro.

- ¡Si! – exclama Sai dejando sus ridículas poses y alzando los brazos emocionado al igual que Ino.

* * *

- Enserio que ir de compras con ustedes es cansado. –Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro mientras junto con Sai en Ino salen del centro comercial hacia el estacionamiento.

Sai carga varias bolsas al igual que Ino, ninguno dejo que la peli-rosa cargue ninguna por su estado.

- No te quejes reinita, que la mayoría de las cosas son para tu baby. –Sai asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y la rubia lo imito.

- Si frentona, además quienes cargan las cosas somos nosotros.

- Pues sí, pero ustedes no tienen los pies hinchados por estar embarazados. –Sakura suspira con pesadez.

Entre pláticas o más bien quejas los tres sigue su camino por el estacionamiento pero detienen su paso al oír el rechinar de las llantas. Los tres muestran terror haciéndoles que el automóvil se impactara contra ellos, pero afortunadamente alcanzo a frenar.

La puerta del conductor se abre y por esta sale Sasori que muestra sorpresa en sus ojos al ver a quienes estuvo por atropellar ante un momento de distracción. Cuando salió hacia el centro comercial para comprarle algo a su hijo que esta pronto a nacer no se imagino que se toparía a esos tres.

El pelirrojo viste unos jeans celestes; una camisa de mangas largas de color azul rey y los zapatos que trae puestos son de color negro.

- ¿Sakura? –exclamas sorprendido.

- ¡Eres un animal, casi nos matas! –exclama Ino indignada.

- Vi la calaca muy cerca… ¡ay me va a dar! –exclama Sai al borde del colapso echándose aire en la cara con sus manos, al sentir que le dará el babido.

Sasori ignora a esos dos, su atención está en la peli-rosa, preocupado, viéndola mostrar una mueca de dolor, llevando una mano a su vientre.

- ¡Sakura! –Sasori corre hacia ella haciendo que los otros dos dirijan su atención hacia la peli-rosa, y pongan expresión de preocupación al verla mostrar dolor en el rostro mientras se toca el vientre. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? –Sasori se coloca a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- ¡Frentona! –la rubia mira preocupada a su amiga al igual que Sai.

- Me duele. –dice la peli-rosa mostrando miedo en sus ojos, pero al sentir algo liquido resbalar por sus piernas baja la mirada. – ¡Se me reventó la fuente! –exclama mas asustada haciendo que los demás ensanchen los ojos.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?...—Ino y Sai entran en pánico y comienzan a correr de un lado a otro.

- ¡Tranquilícense! –grita Sasori, esos dos solo lo ponen más nervioso, y los otros dos dejaron de correr de un lado a otro como idiotas. – ¡Tu! ¡Ayúdame a subir a Sakura al automóvil! –ordena mirando a Sai que rápidamente asintió, pasándole las bolsas a Ino y corrió, colocándose en el otro lado de Sakura, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

Entre Sasori y Sai ayudaron a subir a Sakura al automóvil mientras Ino como podía subías las compras.

* * *

En el automóvil se ve a Sasori manejando, el pelirrojo va de los nervios de punta aunque no lo demuestre y digamos que Sai e Ino ayudan mucho para que sus nervios empeoren. En el asiento del copiloto va Ino. Atrás van Sai pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Sakura.

- ¡Ve más rápido! –grita Ino exaltada.

- Es lo que intento. –responde entre dientes Sasori.

- ¡Pues no lo parece!… ¡¿qué no vez que la frentona esta por dar a luz?!

- Lo sé, por eso voy lo más rápido que puedo. –dice exasperado.

- ¡Pues ve más rápido!

- ¡Respira y puja reinita! –exclama alterado Sai respirando y pujando como embarazada intentando dar a luz.

- ¡Eso es lo que hago imbécil, tu solo concéntrate en tomar el tiempo de las contracciones! –exclama furiosa y adolorida, esa contracción que le dio es fuerte y no necesita que un gay le diga lo que tiene que hacer.

Sai mira el reloj de su mano libre para medir el tiempo de esta contracción mientras respira y puja como si fuera él el que está a punto de dar a luz.

* * *

- _Finalmente arregle ese maldito problema. –_Sasuke sale apurado de la zona de embarques, mientras se afloja la corbata al sentirse sofocado. –_ya son las siete y Sakura cierra la galería a las nueve. Si llegare a tiempo a recogerla. –_Sasuke sonríe sintiéndose satisfecho, justo en ese momento suena su celular, así que lo saca de uno de los bolsillos de su saco, al ver que es su peli-rosa quien le marca se apura en contestar.

- ¡Hasta que contestas! ¡Llevo marcándote todo el santo día y tu celular apagado! ¡¿Para qué tienes celular cuando si lo apagas cuando urge localizarte?!

Sasuke tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído para no quedar sordo ante tremendo grito chillón y femenino. Su seño se frunció al saber que quien le contesto no es su peli-rosa sino la escandalosa amiga de ella.

- ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Sakura? –pregunta con molestia acercándose nuevamente el celular.

- Porque la frentona no puedo marcarte puesto que está en labor de parto y antes de entrar a la sala me dio su celular para que te marque y vengas, pero llevo horas marcándote y tú con el celular apagado… eres un maldito mal novio, no se te localiza cuando tu novia mas te necesita. –dice indignada, pero Sasuke ya ni la oye, cuando escucho que Sakura está dando a luz quedo algo choqueado. –¿Sasuke-kun? –lo llama extrañada la rubia al no recibir respuesta.

- Estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda. –dice saliendo del shock y cortando la llamada, sin dejar que la rubia le responda. – ¡_Maldita sea! Tenía que pasar cuando exactamente no estoy con ella. — _Sasuke empezó a correr para conseguir un taxi lo más rápido que pueda.

* * *

- ¡Ya falta poco señora, puje más! –anima el doctor que está atendiendo en el parto a la peli-rosa.

- Vamos Sakura un poco más. –Sasori que está a su lado sosteniéndole una mano la mira, intentando trasmitirle apoyo que siente que es lo único que puede hacer.

Sakura estando toda suda, con ojos llorosos y despeinada mira Sasori intentando trasmitirle agradecimiento con la mirada para después cerrar los ojos y pujar con más fuerza.

Un potente llanto de un infante hace que ambos ensanchen los ojos. Sakura sin importarle el cansancio y dolor intento ver a su hijo, pero en la posición que esta no se lo permitió. En cuanto Sasori mira sorprendido al bebé que sostiene el doctor, su hijo, verlo ahí, llorando le hizo sentir tantas emociones que le fue difícil ocultarlas, su mirada las expresa toda, jamás pensó sentir esta clase de felicidad.

- Es un niño. Felicidades. –los ojos del doctor muestran que esta sonriendo bajo el tapa bocas.

Sakura no pudo retener las lagrimas de felicidad, su hijo, su bebé ya nació, puedo oírlo y ansia verlo.

- ¿Quiere cortarlo? –el doctor mira a Sasori, refiriéndose al cordon umbilical y Sasori niega rápidamente, mostrando en sus ojos el horror que la pregunta le provoco, debido a que teme equivocarse y lastimarlo.

El doctor sonrío divertido bajo el tapa bocas, y le paso con cuidado el bebé a la enfermera que sostenía una manta blanca para cubrirlo, mientras el doctor corta el cordón umbilical ante la atenta mirada de Sasori.

- Quiero verlo. –suplica con cansancio la peli-rosa, estirando sus manos al frente pidiendo que le entreguen a su hijo.

- Aquí tiene. Es un bebé hermoso. –la enfermera después de limpiarlo un poco se acerco a Sakura colocándole en sus brazos al pequeño que no deja de llorar.

- Está hermoso. –dice conmovida la peli-rosa sin apartar la mirada de su bebé.

Sasori se inclino un poco para verlo mejor, esas facciones angelicales se le hicieron encantadoras, nunca ha sido de los que le gustan los infantes, de hecho le parecen molestos, mas cuando lloran, pero su hijo se le hizo encantador y para nada le molesto su llanto, porque para él es señal de estar sano y fuerte.

Orgulloso nota como esa manta de pelo rojo cubre su cabecita, dejándole ver que eso lo saco de él, no le puede ver los ojos, pero ansia que sean como los de Sakura. El verle facciones tan angelicales duda que las haya sacado de él porque a su punto de vista él de angelical no tiene nada, pero aunque no se note ahora desea que se parezca a Sakura tanto física como en personalidad.

- Enserio me es difícil de creer que yo haya ayudado a darle vida.

Sakura lo voltea a ver, notando como Sasori sonríe bajo el tapabocas, es la primera vez desde que lo conoce que le ve esa sinceridad al sonreír en la mirada. La peli-rosa no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

En la sala de espera se encuentran Sai e Ino caminando de un lado a otro como leones enjaulados. Se les nota con solo verlos lo preocupados y nerviosos que están, y no es para más, puesto que llevan horas ahí y ninguna noticia de su amiga tienen.

Al oír unos pasos ambos miran hacia esa dirección viendo a Sasori quitándose la cofia y el tapabocas, por lo que rápidamente se acercan a él impidiéndole el paso.

- ¿Cómo esta? ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué fue? ¿Podemos verla? –preguntan impacientes los dos.

- Está bien. Fue niño y no pueden verla hasta que la pasen a piso y el doctor les avise. –dice cortante, regresando en él ese muro que oculta sus emociones o sentimientos.

- Un niño. –Ino sonríe emocionada.

- Ha de ser toda una monada. –Sai mira a la rubia, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

- ¡Decidido! ¡Seremos los padrinos! –exclaman emocionados ambos.

Sasori rodo los ojos, él ni loco escogía como padrinos a esos dos, pero sabe que quien lo decide es Sakura, solo espera que sea lo suficiente sensata como para no escoger a esos locos raros. Suspirando con pesadez camino hacia la salida pasando alado de esos dos.

- ¿Ya te vas? –pregunta Sai indignado, pensó que ese hombre sin sentimientos al menos se quedaría más tiempo puesto que es su hijo el que ha nacido.

Sasori no detuvo su paso, siguió caminando, ignorándolos haciendo que ambos se muestren mas indignados.

- Me alegro que la frentona ya no esté con él. –Ino asintió dándose la razón a sí misma.

- Yo también, puede estar muy buenote pero es un desconsiderado. –Sai se muestra indignado también y la rubia asintió dándole la razón.

Sasuke entra corriendo a la sala de esperas. Sai al verlo puso expresión orgásmica y se alejo de Ino cinco metros al ver que el pelinegro se acerca a ella. No quiere romper la orden de restricción y que lo terminen metiendo en la cárcel.

- ¿Cómo está Sakura?

Sai casi tiene un orgasmo ahí al verle esa expresión exaltada y preocupada. Ino se contuvo de chillar como fan viendo a su cantante favorito, cosa difícil ya que el ver como ese adonis se preocupa por su amiga es algo enternecedor.

- Está bien. Ya se alivio y tuvo un niño.

Sasuke suspiro aliviado al saber que su novia está bien, y sintió mucha curiosidad por conocer al hijo de su peli-rosa. Mentiría si dijera que no ansiaba que naciera desde hace tiempo, él prácticamente cuido del embarazo de ella, aunque el niño no sea de él lo quiere sin aun conocerlo.

- ¿Familiares de Haruno Sakura? –pregunta una enfermera entrando y al instante se acerco Sasuke a ella y Sai se alejo un metro más de donde estaba para no romper con la orden de restricción.

- Soy su novio. –dice rápidamente.

- ¡Soy su amiga! –exclama Ino también, estando a su lado.

- ¡También soy su amiga! –Sai alza su mano, estando a cinco metros de ellos.

La enfermera ignoro a los otros dos, se sorprendió al saber que él es el novio de la paciente, ella estuvo en la sala de partos y pensó que el padre era el apuesto pelirrojo y no esté apuesto pelinegro. Pero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y sonrío amigable hacia el pelinegro.

- Haruno-san ya fue instalada en su habitación. Pueden entrar a verla, pero solo de uno en uno. Está cansada así que por favor no la agoten más que aun tiene que alimentar a su hijo. –dice seria pero sin dejar de ser amable.

- Yo entro… tu entras primero Sasuke-kun. –la rubia se retracto mirando nerviosa al pelinegro que le dedico una mirada asesina que la intimido.

* * *

Sakura esta recostada en la cama de la habitación en el hospital que le asignaron, aunque está cansada se siente impaciente por tener en sus brazos nuevamente a su hijo. Dijeron que le harían unos estudios de rutina para verificar que este bien y acabando se lo traerán para que lo alimente.

- ¡Adelante! –exclama ansiosa mirando la puerta cuando la tocaron, pensando que es alguna enfermera trayéndole a su hijo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke que se adentro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Es verdad que esperaba que trajeran a su hijo, pero ver a Sasuke ahí le hizo también feliz.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

El pelinegro se acerca a ella, y se inclina posando un beso sobre sus labios.

- ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta preocupado, sentándose en la cama a su lado.

- Cansada pero muy feliz. El haber tenido a mi hijo en mis brazos fue la sensación más maravillosa que he tenido.

- Me imagino. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente, sintiéndose feliz al verle esa felicidad reflejada en sus ojos. –Lamento haber llegado hasta ahorita, pero en el muelle no había señal y hasta que salí de ahí me entro la llamada de Yamanaka.

- Entiendo. No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí. –la peli-rosa no puede borrar su sonrisa, se siente tan feliz. –Sasuke-kun deberías verlo, es un bebé hermoso, el más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

- Si es tu hijo así tiene que ser. –Sasuke se inclina, dándole un beso en la nariz, haciéndola sonrojar, sintiéndose completa al tenerlo ahí con ella, mimándola.

La puerta volvió a ser tocada haciendo que ambos dirijan su mirada a esta, a los pocos segundos se abrió mostrando a una enfermera cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto con una manta celeste.

Sakura al verla amplio su sonrisa mostrándose más feliz y ansiosa. Sasuke al verla no pudo evitar contagiarse con la felicidad de ella.

La enfermera se acerco a Sakura y con cuidado coloco al bebé en sus brazos.

- En un momento regresare y lo llevare a los cuneros para que la deje descansar. –dice con cortesía, intentando no ponerse nerviosa al ver semejante papasote alado de la peli-rosa.

- ¿Se lo tienen que llevar? –Sakura la mira acongojada, no quiere separarse de su bebé.

- Es lo conveniente para que descanse.

- Pero…

- Haz caso a la enfermera. –le dice en forma de regaño Sasuke, pero mirándola juguetón.

La enfermera le sonríe amigable, sintiendo que quiere uno de esos para ella y Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- Con permiso. –la enfermera da media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación, dejándolos a solas.

Sakura ansiosa destapa la carita de su bebé viéndolo embelesada, es tan lindo.

- ¿Verdad que esta hermoso? –dice sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Si. –le responde divertido, acariciándole con uno de sus dedos una mejilla al bebé que sigue con sus ojitos cerrados.

El bebé hace un puchero, para después romper en llanto.

- Creo que tiene hambre. –comenta pensativo.

- También lo creo… Sasuke-kun voltéate para darle de comer. –orden alzando la mirada para verlo.

- ¿Por qué si ya te he visto los senos desnudos una infinidad de veces? –comenta sonriéndole de forma torcida.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama avergonzada, poniéndose más roja y Sasuke amplía su sonrisa.

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos del hospital se ve a Sasori que lleva en manos un hermoso ramo de flores. El pelirrojo llega a la habitación donde sabia que estaría la peli-rosa ya que se lo habían dicho cuando abandono la sala de partos, pero solo abrió la puerta un poco y quedo congelado, ahí está Sasuke sentado alado de Sakura, besándole los labios con ternura mientras ella le responde teniendo en brazos a su hijo quien se está alimentando de ella.

Así como abrió la puerta la cerro, con absoluto cuidado y se quedo viendo la puerta sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento en sus ojos o expresión.

- _Es mi hijo y él no pinta nada aquí, entonces… entonces ¿por qué siento que el que no tiene nada que hacer aquí soy yo? ¿Por qué siento que salgo sobrando? –_Sasori dejo las flores en el suelo, para después dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar por donde vino, alejándose de ahí con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello le tape parte del rostro ensombreciéndoselo.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajaese Sai, encerio ke me da un mate de risa escribir sus escenas XD**

**pobechito sasori la vdd me da penita TwT**

**spero les haya gustado ste kap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	24. Se llamara

**Se llamara…**

Sobre la cama hay dos cuerpos siendo cubiertos por sabanas rojas de seda. El ruido de madera ser raspada con garras y ladridos de cachorros viniendo de otra habitación hizo que uno de los cuerpos se remueva.

- Teppei tiene hambre. –dice una voz femenina, sonando adormilada.

- Dale de comer, eres su madre. –se escucha ahora decir a una voz masculina, sonando también adormilada.

- ¡Yo no soy su madre! –Ayari se sienta de golpe haciendo que la sabana resbale dejando ver su torso desnudo, su cabello alborotado y cara adormilada. – ¡Es tu perro, así que hazte cargo de él! –ordena con firmeza.

- Ya. –Kakashi también se sienta dejando ver su torso desnudo, para después ponerse de pie aflojerado dejando ver completamente su desnudes.

Ayari bufo y se dejo caer acostada nuevamente sin importarle cubrirse y posando su brazo derecho sobre su frente, miro de reojo el reloj notando que solo faltan diez minutos para que sea la hora que suele despertarse para arreglarse para el trabajo, por lo que chasqueo la lengua.

Cuando Kakashi termino de ponerse un bóxer la volteo a ver sobre su hombro, viéndola acostada con su torso desnudo, dejando los senos al descubierto, por lo que sonríe con mofa.

- No tardo, así que espérame tal como estas porque te daré tu leche matutina.

Ayari solo sonrío de forma torcida mirándolo de reojo y Kakashi le guiño un ojo para después ir a atender al cachorro que sigue llamándolo impaciente para que lo alimente.

* * *

Un cachorro de San Bernardo que tiene un collar negro en el cuello esta en el suelo, frente a una de las puertas de un departamento. El cachorro rasga con sus patas delanteras las puertas mientras ladra.

De pronto deja de hacerlo y mira impaciente la puerta al oír unos pasos acercándose del otro lado de la habitación. Segundos después la puerta se abre dejando ver a su dueño que se rasca la nuca aflojerado. El cachorro ladro mostrándose feliz mientras mueve su cola.

- Tu sí que no perdonas ninguna comida glotón. –Kakashi suelta un profundo suspiro, todas las mañanas su perro lo levanta a la misma hora pidiendo su primer comida, como respuesta el cachorro ladra. –Vamos muchacho, te alimentare rápido para que dejes que papi juegue con mami. –Kakashi comienza caminar hacia la cocina con el cachorro siguiéndolo sin dejar de mover la cola.

* * *

Kakashi termino de servirle las croquetas a su mascota, por lo que sale de la cocina apurado para ir a juguetear con su novia ahorita que es temprano, que si pierde más tiempo ella ya no lo dejara jugar diciéndole que se tiene que ir a trabajar, esa responsabilidad en ella a veces le pone los pelos de punta.

Cuando entro al salón principal del departamento oyó el teléfono sonar, pero ni lo pelo, ahora tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que atender una llamada, además que de algo sirva esa maravillosa creación que el hombre creo: la contestadora.

- Por el momento no te podemos contestar así que deja tu mensaje y si nos da la gana nos comunicamos contigo… Si son Sakura y Mikoto-san ese mensaje no va para ustedes, con gusto les devolveremos la llamada nada mas oigamos su mensaje –se oye el mensaje que Kakashi dejo gravado en la contestadora.

- ¿Por qué dejas que el pendejo de Kakashi grave los mensajes de tu contestadora Ayari?

Kakashi detiene su paso a medio salón mirando la contestadora y sonriendo de forma socarrona al oír la voz de Sasuke venir de la contestadora.

- Ayari se que estas despierta. Haya son las siete de la mañana y te despiertas a esa hora para alistarte para el trabajo…

- Te jodes cuñado. –dice burlón y siguiendo su camino.

- …contestes o no contestes no tengo el tiempo para perderlo contigo…

- Pues no lo pierdas. –Kakashi estira su mano para tomar la perilla de la puerta.

- … solo llamo porque Sakura me pidió el favor de avisarle al vago pervertido que tiene por hermano que le avise que ya nació el bebé.

Kakashi que estaba por entrar a la habitación deja su pie en el aire y mira la contestadora con los ojos muy abiertos, pensó que nacería hasta la otra semana.

- Si el pendejo de Kakashi no escucha el mensaje avísale Ayari. Yo ya cumplí con llamar. –sin más el pelinegro corto la llamada dejando el mensaje grabado en la contestadora.

- ¡Ayari ya somos tíos! –grita entrando a la habitación corriendo, como niño avisándole a sus padres que Santa Claus le trajo regalos.

* * *

Sasuke está sentado en un sillón teniendo los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados intentando ignorar el escándalo de Sai e Ino que están con Sakura, alado de la cama viendo emocionados al bebé que la peli-rosa carga.

El pelinegro lleva puesto unos jeans azules y un suéter de color rojo que tiene cuello de tortuga.

- _Tan temprano y estos ya andando jodiendo. –_Sasuke chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

- ¡Es una monada de niño! –exclama melosa Ino, mirando emocionada al bebé.

- Cerda no grites que lo despertaras. –le dice con reproche Sakura.

- No puedo evitarlo, es tan mono. –la rubia se mostro enternecida. –Con solo verlo me dan ganas de ser mamá.

- A mí también. –dice de forma mariconada Sai haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! –Naruto aparece en la entrada cargando en su brazo derecho un gran oso de peluche de color azul y el izquierdo lo tiene alzado, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Alado del rubio esta Hinata quien sostiene un hermoso ramo de flores y sonríe tímidamente.

- _¿Quién demonios le aviso a ese dobe?_—Sasuke al instante mira de forma asesina a Sai quien rápidamente se escondió atrás de Ino teniendo una expresión orgásmica, hasta con esas expresión de asesino psicópata su jefazo se ve bien bueno.

- No grites Naruto, vas a despertar al bebé. –regaña Ino haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura la miren incrédulos después de todo es la que minutos antes estaba gritando.

- Lo siento. –el rubio se rasca la nuca sonriendo apenado.

- Hola. –Hinata hace una leve inclinación a forma de saludo y Sakura le sonríe amigable.

- Vinimos a verte a ti y a tu hijo Sakura-chan, espero que no se parezca al teme. –dice el rubio adentrándose a la habitación junto con su prometida que sonríe de forma forzada ignorando como Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada. – ¡el tío Naruto te trajo regalos! –exclama enérgico al llegar al costado de la cama con el oso tapándole la cara, como enseñándoselo al bebé.

Al no escuchar una risa escandalosa e infantil como se imagino la haría cualquier infante al ver su grandioso regalo, asoma su cara viendo al bebé, pero al verlo ensancha los ojos para después posar su mirada en Sasuke, y luego regresarla al bebé. El rubio se la paso mirando a Sasuke y al bebé por varios minutos. Hinata curiosa por la reacción de su prometido mira al bebé y ensancha levemente los ojos para después mirar apenada a Sasuke que fulmina a ambos con la mirada como si supiera lo que piensan.

A Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la frente y sonríe de forma forzada. Mientras a los otros dos se muestran divertidos.

- Teme… tienes los cuernos más grandes que un buey. –el rubio le sonríe de forma zorruna y mira a Sasuke como si fuera peor que desperdicio humano.

- ¡Naruto-kun! –exclama en forma de reproche Hinata mirando nerviosa como Sasuke es rodeado por un aura asesina y mira como psicópata al rubio.

Ino y Sai se tapan la boca para no soltar la carcajada y si solo se contienen es porque saben que si se ríen serán asesinados por Sasuke cuando este termine de matar al rubio.

- Pero si digo la verdad Hinata-chan, solo hay que ver al bebé está muy bonito y solo se parece un poco a Sakura-chan, así que el otro poco debe parecerse al padre que se supone es el teme que esta horrible, esa es la primer prueba de que este hermoso bebé no es su hijo. –el rubio asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y Hinata cae estilo anime porque su prometido asegure que no es hijo de Sasuke por eso, ella que pensó que lo hacía por lo obvio.

- Sasuke-kun aun no me puedo mover, ¿me harías el favor de matar a este idiota que prácticamente me llamo zorra por según él montarte los cuernos? –dice tétrica Sakura.

- ¡Ah! –exclama sorprendido el rubio, mirando indignado a Sakura.

- Con gusto. –Sasuke teniendo expresión de asesino en serie y sonrisa de psicópata camina de forma amenazante hacia el rubio mientras se truena los dedos.

- Hinata-chan. –el rubio mira a su prometida en busca de protección.

- _Lo siento Naruto-kun pero mereces lo que vendrá por hablar de más… ¿qué te costaba quedarte callado? –_Hinata aparta la mirada de forma dramática haciendo que el rubio desencaje la mandíbula.

* * *

Algunas enfermeras pasan por una de las habitaciones del reconocido y prestigioso hospital, y miran asustadas hacia la puerta al oír chillidos de dolor de lo mas mariconado, como si un hombre estuviera pariendo, pero lo que más las atemorizo fue oír la risa psicópata.

Ino y Sai están en un rincón de la habitación, sentados, abrazando sus piernas y meciéndose como traumados ante la escena que sus ojitos han visto. Hinata tiene la mirada perdida, ese bastardo de paso. Sakura se hace la desatendida, como la que no vio y atiende a su retoño. De pie esta Sasuke mirando como desquiciado complacido al rubio que está en el suelo con todas sus extremidades torcidas y rostro deformado mientras espuma le sale por la boca.

* * *

- ¡Sa-su-ke-chan~! –llama de forma cantaría Itachi a través del teléfono.

El pelinegro está de pie dentro del elevador del edificio donde vive. Viste un traje de oficina en color café oscuro y carga su maletín con su mano izquierda, con su otra mano sostiene su celular que tiene sobre su oreja.

- ¿Qué cojones quieres? –responde con fastidio al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Ti extraño! –dice meloso. –Extraño a mis hermanitos. Ayari en el otro lado del mundo y tú en el otro lado de la ciudad, ninguno ya tiene tiempo para su amado hermano mayor. –dice mártir.

- Cómprate un perro Itachi o mejor aun; una vida. –le dice con fastidio e Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¡No quiero! –dice de forma berrinchuda. – Complace a tu hermano mayor y vámonos a comer por ahí, después nos vamos por algunas copas.

- No.

- ¡Oh vamos! Desde que tienes a tu amada peli-rosa no tienes tiempo para la demás gente que te adora. –dice meloso a todo estilo novia reclamando que su novio no tiene tiempo para ella.

- No Itachi, estoy en el hospital y no pienso irme de aquí. –le responde con fastidio e Itachi borro toda mueca juguetona, siendo remplazada por una seria.

- ¿Hospital? ¿Paso algo?

- Sakura se alivio ayer.

- ¡Ya nació mi sobrino! –chilla emocionado. –En un rato les caigo ahí.

- Itachi ¿me haces un favor?

- El que quieras brother. –Itachi sonríe como niño bueno.

- ¡La próxima vez que me vuelvas a chillar en el teléfono métetelo por el culo! –grita furioso e Itachi tuvo que alejarse el teléfono de la oreja.

- Si hago eso me dolerá Sasuke-chan. –responde juguetón, acercando nuevamente el aparato a su oreja.

- Esa es la idea grandísimo imbécil. –nada más terminando de decir eso Itachi oyó el pitido de que la llamada fue cortada.

Itachi niega divertido y guarda su celular. Las puertas del elevador se abren dejando ver a Kyoko con ropa deportiva y algo sudada, dispuesta a entrar, dejando ver que viene del gimnasio.

La pelinegra le sonríe amigable quitándose los audífonos de sus orejas, pero su sonrisa se borra y alza ambas cejas al ver que el pelinegro no le responde con una sonrisa torcida, más bien se mantuvo inexpresivo.

- Hola. –saluda amigable.

Itachi la ignoro y siguió de largo, saliendo del elevador. La chica extrañada lo sigue con la mirada viendo como este camina por el estacionamiento seguramente hacia su automóvil.

- Tks… —Kyoko frunció el seño y se adentro en el elevador.

* * *

Sasuke corta la llamada y guarda su celular mientras con su otra mano sostiene un cigarro encendido que llevo a sus labios dándole una profunda calada disfrutando el viento que corre por la azotea del hospital le de de lleno.

- Siempre Itachi te hace gritar. –comenta el rubio.

Sasuke mira de reojo hacia atrás mirando al rubio que está en la entrada de la azotea y camina hacia él.

- ¿Tienes uno? –pregunta colocándose a su lado, apuntando con la mirada el cigarro que el pelinegro trae en la boca.

Sasuke saca su caja de cigarros y encendedor de uno de los bolsillos de su saco y se los pasa al rubio quien saco uno y lo encendió para después regresarle la cajetilla junto con encendedor.

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo te admito teme. –el rubio posa su vista al frente y sonríe con cierto orgullo mientras Sasuke lo mira de reojo. –el hijo de Sakura-chan… no te molesta que digan o piensen que es tuyo o no. Tú no afirmas y mucho menos niegas… pero admiro más que no mires mal a ese niño, siendo que tiene parecido a Sasori… admito que me sorprendió cuando vi como miras a ese niño, lo miras con cariño. –el rubio amplia su sonrisa.

- Ese niño tiene más de Sakura que de Sasori. –dice con indiferencia posando su mirada al frente. –Que sea hijo de Sakura es más que suficiente para mí, no me importa quién es su padre biológico. Cuide y estuve con ella gran parte de su embarazo, eso me hace sentir a ese niño como propio… no necesito lazos sanguíneos para sentirlo así. Y si Sakura me lo permite cuidare a ese niño como si fuera mío… lo que los demás piensen o digan no me importa. —Sasuke se muestra tranquilo al hablar y el rubio que lo mira de reojo, que lo conoce bien sabe que todo lo dicen con sinceridad, no tiene porque mentirle a él.

- Debes amar mucho a Sakura-chan, y eso me alegra. –Naruto lo mira dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. –Mí querida amiga está en buenas manos. –el rubio le palmea un hombro.

- Obviamente tarado, esta con un Uchiha. –Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia y el rubio roda los ojos.

* * *

Sasuke nada mas abrió la puerta y escucho el chillido chillón de su madre. El pelinegro suspira con pesadez al ver a su madre cargando al bebé que mira embobado y a su padre asomándose curioso por el hombro de ella. En la habitación ya no solo están Hinata, Sai e Ino sino que ahora se le unen sus padres.

- ¡Mikoto-san! –exclama enérgico el rubio que esta atrás de Sasuke haciendo que la pelinegra deje de mirar al bebé para ver al rubio.

- ¡Naruto-chan! –Mikoto sonríe de oreja a oreja. –Mírate muchacho te has puesto muy guapo. –alaga divertida y Fugaku la mira como si fuera una infiel y Sasuke como si su madre necesitara lentes.

- Gracias Mikoto-san… usted está más hermosa que como la recordaba. –dice galante haciéndola sonreír divertida, pero el rubio sonríe nervioso al sentir una mirada asesina, la busca topándose con Fugaku. –Fugaku-san, hola. –saluda nervioso, rascándose la nuca al ver que sigue siendo un celoso de primera con su esposa.

- Hmn. –Fugaku quita su mirada de ese rubio para después mirar a su hijo como diciéndole: "¿Aun te sigues juntando con tarados". Por lo que Sasuke le responde con una de: "no es mi culpa, me siguen como moscas a un pordiosero". Como si Fugaku entendiera eso suspira resignado y regresa su mirada al bebé que aunque este despierto sigue con sus ojos cerrados.

- Es un niño muy tranquilo. –comenta Fugaku alzando la mirada hacia Sakura.

- Si. Solo llora cuando tiene hambre. –Sakura le sonríe levemente a su suegro.

- Tienes suerte. Sasuke, Ayari e Itachi lloraban por todo. –comenta divertida Mikoto y Fugaku asintió dándole la razón.

- ¡Mamá! –exclama avergonzado Sasuke, para después fulminar con la mirada a Ino y Sai que estaban por burlarse pero cuando él los miro desviaron la mirada haciéndose los desatendidos.

- Así que eras un llorica. –el rubio le codea las costillas de forma insinuante mientras lo mira burlón haciendo que ahora Sasuke lo fulmine con la mirada a él.

- Por cierto Sasuke-chan, ni creas que te perdono que no nos hayas avisado que el parto se le adelanto a Sakura-chan. Si no es porque Itachi-chan nos avisa nosotros ni enterados. –Mikoto mira con reproche a su hijo.

Ino y Sai se voltean para que no vea Sasuke como se tapan la boca para no soltar la carcajada al oír como llama Mikoto a Sasuke.

- Itachi, ¿por qué no me sorprende que él les haya dicho? –murmura con fastidio.

- Si Sasuke-chan, ¿por qué no les avisaste a tus papis que ya son abuelos? –pregunta burlón el rubio y Sasuke le dio un zape. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso teme? –reclama furioso, sobándose su cabecita.

- Por debe. –dice mirándolo despectivo.

- Teme. –gruñe furioso el rubio, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Dobe. –Sasuke pela los dientes y afila su mirada.

Los demás con una gota de sudor en la nuca deciden ignorar a esos dos, igual siempre es lo mismo con ellos.

- ¿Cómo lo has nombrado? –Fugaku mira a Sakura.

- Aun no me decido. –la peli-rosa se rasca la nuca y sonríe apenada, aunque sintiéndose extrañada ahora su suegro anda mas hablador de lo normal.

- Fugaku estas muy interesado en el pequeño. –Mikoto lo mira divertida y Fugaku desvía su mirada mostrando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. – ¿Quieres cargarlo? –pregunta con diversión, pasándole el niño.

Fugaku no respondió y solo coloco sus brazos para que pongan al niño en ellos, cargándolo con cuidado y mirándolo atento. Sakura y Mikoto no pudieron evitar sonreír levemente.

- Hola pequeño, conoce a los abuelos. –dice melosa Mikoto, mirando al pequeño pelirrojo.

- _No sé cómo sentirme que ellos vean a mi hijo como uno de los suyos… me siento feliz por eso, porque veo que lo hacen con sinceridad y no por compromiso, pero también me siento como una aprovechada. –_la sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más pequeña al ver a sus suegros embelesados con él bebé.

- ¡Ya llego el tío Itachi! –Itachi en la entrada muestra una gran sonrisa haciendo que todos volteen viéndolo con un gran globo amarrado a un dinosaurio de peluche y en su otra mano un gran ramo de flores.

Sai al verlo gimió de forma orgásmica haciendo que los hombres lo miren con asco, incluso Fugaku se volteo dándole la espalda, como protegiendo al pequeño inocente que carga de ese pervertido gay.

- Alejen a esa cosa de mí. –dice tétrico Itachi, apuntando a Sai que chillo como nenita al ver esa sexy expresión del Uchiha.

- Am… vamos por algo de tomar Sai. –Ino mejor se lleva arrastrando al pelinegro, sacándolo de ahí un rato antes de que lo maten, los Uchiha varones se ven con ganas de hacerlo.

Cuando la rubia pasó por donde están ellos, todo varón se alejo lo más que pudo de Sai con mueca bobalicona mirándolos como si en cualquier momento se les fuera echar encima para violarlos. Cuando ya salieron Itachi vuelve a sonreír mirando a la peli-rosa que sonríe de forma forzada.

- Felicidades mami. –Itachi camina hacia ella, entregándole los obsequios ante la mirada recelosa de Sasuke.

- Gracias. –Sakura le sonríe apenada.

- ¡Ahora déjenme conocer a mi pequeño sobrino! –dice meloso acercándose a sus padres.

- Nada mas no te acerques mucho Itachi, temo que lo tuyo sea contagioso. –le dice Fugaku con indiferencia haciendo que Sasuke sonría burlón al igual que el rubio e Itachi mire indignado a su padre.

- Mami mi papá dio da a entender que soy raro. –dice aniñado mirando a su madre que ya le ha dado un zape a Fugaku.

- No le digas raro a mi hijo. Ya te he dicho que solo es un incomprendido. –dice con firmeza mientras su esposo la mira indignado, sobándose la nuca.

Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto sonríen con burla—_el primero porque le pegaron a su papi—_ mientras las otras dos mujeres les resbalan una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

- Reinita no debiste sacarme de ahí. Es como el cielo, una habitación donde están dos hermosos y sexy Uchihas, y un sexy y apuesto Namikaze. –Sai sonríe de forma pervertida mientras camina por los pasillos del hospital alado de su amiga.

- Lo hice para salvarte la vida. Si seguías con esa expresión de descuídense y me los violo seguro te matan.

- Pero moriría con una bella imagen. –Sai suspira soñador. –Por cierto, ¿sabes que me sorprende? –Sai mira con misterio a la rubia.

- ¿Qué? –la rubia se muestra intrigada.

- Viendo en persona a Fugaku-sama hace que me pregunte con mas esmero: ¿Cómo cojones los espermas de él crearon semejantes hijos?... esta re feo el condenado y sus hijos son unas bellezas.

- Te doy la razón. –Ino también se muestra sorprendida. –Tal parece que la sangre de Mikoto-san es fuerte, porque sin duda sus hijos sacaron su belleza.

- O le puso el cuerno aFugaku-sama porque yo sigo sin creerme que semejante belleza de mujer se haya fijado en él. –Sai asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- No creo que le haya montado el cuerno, sus hijos sacaron su carácter… por otro lado bien dicen que el amor es ciego.

- Más bien dinero mata carita. –Sai mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante e Ino entrecerró los ojos para después suspirar.

- Tienes razón. –comenta divertida.

* * *

Sasuke había salido a acompañar a sus familiares al estacionamiento, Naruto y Hinata tienen rato que se habían ido, por lo que la peli-rosa se quedo a solas con Ino y con Sai. La rubia esta acomodando en uno de los sillones que hay en la lujoso habitación todos los peluches y globos que le han traído al infante mientras Sai acomoda todas las flores que le han traído a la peli-rosa que está sentada en la cama, arrullando a su hijo que tiene rato que se durmió.

- Enserio frentona. Tienes una suerte de envidia. –comenta con diversión Ino. –Un novio sexy, rico e inteligente. Un hijo tranquilo y hermoso. —Sai asintió dándole la razón y Sakura se sonrojo. – Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende el ver como los Uchiha prácticamente toman a tu hijo como uno de ellos.

- ¡A mí también! –exclama Sai. – ¡Se ve que son sinceros y ven a tu hijo como si en verdad fuera hijo del papasote de Sasuke-kun! –dice meloso.

- ¡Es tan lindo! –exclaman de forma melosa ambos.

- Respecto a eso… no sé cómo sentirme. –sus dos amigas la mira curiosas. —Por un lado me siento feliz de que ellos vean a mi hijo como una más de la familia, como si en verdad fuera hijo de Sasuke-kun, que no muestren diferencias a pesar de que Sasuke-kun y yo no nos hemos casado… pero también me siento incomoda por eso, siento como si me aprovechara de su amabilidad, como si hiciera que Sasuke-kun se vea forzado a ello. Sé que porque es un caballero no niega cuando dicen que mi hijo es de él, y yo no sé cómo desmentir cuando dicen eso… no es que me moleste, es solo que no quiero obligar a Sasuke-kun a que…

- Para el carro frentona. –Ino entrecierra los ojos. — ¿En verdad crees que alguien como Sasuke-kun solo por ser un caballero se queda callado? –pregunta incrédula. –No sé, pero siento que los Uchiha tienen de todo menos amabilidad. –la rubia se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Y no me refiero a Mikoto-san aunque presiento que esa mujer solo es amable con quien le cae bien, pero los demás se ve que le caigas bien o no, no hacen las cosas por amabilidad. Si Sasuke-kun le molestara eso ya te lo habría dicho, tal vez en público no para no verse como un patán, aunque si me permites mencionar creo que eso le valdría mierda… pero si ese fuera el caso créeme que te lo hubiera dicho a solas, no sé cómo exigirte que aclares eso.

- Tal vez no quiere herirme.

- Bobadas. –Sai agita una mano. –Lo que sea que te digamos no te hará sentir tranquila. Solo observa como mira Sasuke-kun a tu hijo, en su mirada notas si es compromiso o en verdad nace de él todo esto. Y si sigues dudosa pregúntaselo, una relación no funciona sino se habla de las cosas y se dejan las dudas crecer. –dice con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a las otras dos que tienen que admitir que cuando es el momento el pelinegro da buenos consejos.

- Tienes razón. –Sakura le sonríe amigable a Sai. – Por cierto Ino. –la peli-rosa mira a la rubia. – ¿Sabes quién dejo esas flores y ese peluche fuera de la habitación? –Sakura apunta los objetos haciendo que ambos los miren.

- ¿Qué no eran los que traía Sasori? –pregunta curioso Sai y Sakura ensancha los ojos.

- ¿Acaso no te los dio y solo los dejo tras la puerta? –Ino alza ambas cejas para después mirar de reojo a Sai notando como este la mira a ella.

- De hecho no lo he visto desde que estuvo conmigo en la sala de partos. –comenta pensativa. – ¿Por qué no habrá entrado?

- Seguramente porque aquí estaba Sasuke-kun, sabes que no se caen. –Sai se encoge de hombros para que no le tome importancia y Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- Bueno frentona nos vamos, Sasuke-kun se ve harto de nosotros, es mejor irnos antes de que nos saque a patadas. –comenta divertida.

- ¡Venimos mañana! –Sai se acerca y le da un beso en cada mejilla para después darle uno en la frente al dormilón.

Sakura le sonríe levemente viendo como ahora se acerca la rubia para hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Sasuke abre la puerta de la habitación viendo como la peli-rosa esta recostada, dándole de comer al bebé. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y se adentra mientras ella alza la mirada sonriéndole.

- ¿Despertó? –pregunta caminando hacia ella.

- Si y lo hizo pidiendo comida… es un glotón. –comenta divertida, mirándolo enternecida.

- Hay que entenderlo… yo ahorita lo envidio. –Sasuke se sienta a su lado mirándola de forma pervertida.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama avergonzada con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Digo la verdad. –comenta encogiéndose de hombros para después bajar la mirada. –Deberías compartir conmigo la leche. –le die posando un dedo en la frente del bebé que sigue con sus ojos cerrados.

Sakura se sonroja mas, pero observa como el pelinegro observa al niño, no pudo evitar enternecerse por como lo mira.

- Sasuke-kun. –el pelinegro deja de mirar al pelirrojo para posar su mirada en ella. – ¿Te molesta que digan o piensen que mi hijo es tu hijo? Si es así yo podría aclararlo, sino lo he hecho es porque no he sabido cómo.

- ¿Te molesta a ti que piensen o digan eso?

- ¡No! –exclama alterada.

- Si no te molesta a ti a mi menos… lo que diga o piense la demás gente me viene sin cuidado. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Tal vez mi familia se está tomando atribuciones que no les corresponden. Ellos saben que él no es mi hijo, aun así parece que lo ven como si lo fuera, no lo hacen con mala intensión, simplemente lo ven así… yo, bueno, yo viví gran parte del embarazo contigo y aunque sé que no es mi hijo biológico lo siento como uno, espero no te moleste eso. –Sakura le sonríe enternecida.

- No me molesta eso, más bien se me hace lindo…. Enserio debí haber hecho algo muy bueno en mi vida pasada como para tenerte en esta vida. –dice conmovida y Sasuke posa ambas manos en sus mejillas.

- Si, eres una afortunada por tenerme Haruno, soy todo un adonis. –una sonrisa arrogante adorna su rostro.

- ¡Mou!, ¡no lo arruines maldito ególatra! –Sakura hace un infantil puchero haciéndolo reír entre dientes para después unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave y tierno que ella respondió gustosa. – Por cierto… —Sakura rompe el beso haciéndolo gruñir, lo estaba disfrutando. – ¿le avisaste a Kakashi?

- No me contestaron, así que deje el mensaje en la contestadora.

- Espero que lo escuchen. —un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- ¿Sigues sin decidirte? –Sakura lo mira sin entender a que se refiere. –Sobre el nombre.

- La verdad no me decido… ¿alguna sugerencia? –Sakura lo mira curiosa.

- ¿Qué opinas de Akihiko? Se ve que será un niño inteligente. –Sasuke la mira con algo de curiosidad.

- Me agrada. –Sakura sonríe complacida. – ¡Se llamara Akihiko!—Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida porque a ella le haya gustado el nombre.

- ¿Puedo? –pregunta apuntando con la mirada al niño que ha dejado de comer debido a que esta satisfecho por lo que la peli-rosa se cubre su seno.

- Si. –Sakura le sonríe ampliamente pasándole el niño con cuidado y Sasuke lo tomo en sus brazos siendo lo más cuidadoso.

* * *

Itachi va manejando hacia su departamento, al sonar su celular, por lo que pone el manos libres sobre su oreja para contestar sin ver quien le llama.

- ¿Si?

- Me he comprado un sexy conjunto de lencería… ¿quieres verlo? –pregunta de forma insinuante Kyoko al otro lado del teléfono.

- No me interesa. –dice cortante, y dándole fin a la llamada para después quitarse el manos libre de la oreja con brusquedad, y hace girar su volante de forma brusca para retornar. –_tks… ir a casa no es una opción, lo mejor es ir a un bar y ligarme a una tía ahí para no caer en la tentación de mi vecina con su estúpida ropa provocativa. –_Itachi frunce el seño solo imaginársela lo puso a mil.

* * *

- Idiota. –Kyoko que está de pie en medio de su habitación solo vistiendo una blusa de tirantes y unas bragas mira furiosa el teléfono que sostiene con su mano derecha. –_Pensé que habías caído pero eres más difícil de lo que pensé. –_la pelinegra chasquea la lengua y deja de mirar el celular.

**Continuará**

**la vdd pobre Akihiko sta rodeado de locos jajajajaja, ese niño se da a kerer sin acer nada, tiene ganados a todos los Uchiha XD**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	25. Los Mikatsuchi

**Los Mikatsuchi **

- ¡Mou Aki-chan abre los ojos para que mami pueda verlos! –Sakura hace un infantil puchero viendo el rostro de su hijo que lo tiene en brazos.

Sasuke está sentado sobre el sillón usando unos lentes de aumento con armazón cuadrado que lo hacen ver intelectual. El pelinegro viste un suéter beige con cuello en V" y unos jeans.

El Uchiha alza la mirada del periódico que lee para mirar a la peli-rosa.

- Apenas tiene tres días de nacido, según mi madre suelen abrirlos después de una semana de nacidos.

- Pero algunos bebés los abren antes, incluso unos lo hacen al nacer. –Sakura hace un infantil puchero divirtiendo al pelinegro. –Quiero ver como son los ojos de Aki-chan.

- Ya los abrirá en su momento. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Sakura infla más los mofles.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi sobrino consentido? ! –pregunta Kakashi al abrir la puerta haciendo que ambos miren hacia esta, Sakura sonrío de oreja a oreja al verlo y Sasuke puso mueca de desagrado.

- Es el único sobrino que tienes. –Ayari que esta alado de él roda los ojos.

El peli-plata lleva puestos unos jeans desgastados, una playera ceñida de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga, encima una chamarra de mezclilla también desgastada que le llega a mediación de la espalda y botas de casquillo. Sosteniendo en su brazo derecho trae un gran perro de peluche.

Ayari viste unos jeans azul marino que le quedan ceñidos, una blusa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga de color rojo, encima una gabardina negra que le llega a mediación de las rodillas y trae abierta, y unos botines de piel. Colgando en su hombro derecho trae una bolsa roja y con su otra mano sostiene una canasta con varios dulces.

- Al fin llegan. –Sasuke se pone de pie.

- Oye que el vuelo es largo, casi un día completo. –se queja Ayari que junto con Kakashi están por adentrarse.

- ¡Felicidades papi! –de la nada aparece Suigetsu pasando en medio de Kakashi y Ayari a quienes empujo haciendo que la pelinegra lo fulmine con la mirada y el peli-plata rodé los ojos con fastidio y eso que se lo tuvo que aguantar todo el viaje.

Sasuke al ver a Suigetsu sonriendo de oreja a oreja con brazos alzados y ojos cerrados ensancha los ojos. El peliblanco viste una playera ceñida color morado de cuello alto, encima una chamarra de piel color negra y unos jeans negros, para finalizar unas botas, en su mano derecha sostiene una caja rectangular con un moño azul.

Sasuke inmediatamente dirige su mirada de reproche hacia Ayari, como diciéndole: "¿Por qué trajiste a este pendejo?". Ayari se encoge de hombros dedicándole una mirada en respuesta: "Se me pego como chicle, ni modo".

- _Maldita Ayari, tenía que traer a este pendejo. –_Sasuke frunce mas su ceño, de todos el que menos deseaba que conociera a su Sakura es Suigetsu, ese no solo es un pendejo de primera sino un pervertido.

Sakura se muestra curiosa ante el enérgico desconocido.

Suigetsu abre los ojos notando la mirada asesina de Sasuke, pero le resto importancia ya está acostumbrada a ella, así que camino hacia él y le extendió la caja rectangular.

- Fumemos un puro en celebración por tu paternidad. –dice sonriéndole socarrón.

- Solo ignóralo. –comenta Kakashi acercándose a su hermana junto con Ayari, ambos curiosos por conocer al bebé.

Sasuke le arrebata el regalo con brusquedad y Suigetsu gira su cabeza ansioso por conocer a la novia de su amigo, entonces ensancha los ojos, sonríe bobalicon y pone mirada pervertida.

Lo siguiente paso en cámara lenta: Sasuke mirando con horror a Suigetsu mientras este empuja a Kakashi que cayó de sentón en el suelo, Ayari lo fulmino con la mirada y Sakura mira como el loco que parece a ese peliblanco que esta ya alado de su cama tomándole una mano.

- Hola preciosa, ¿por qué no dejas al pendejo y amargado de Sasuke y te vienes conmi…?

Suigetsu no termino su frase ya que Kakashi como venganza por haberlo tumbado, le jalo un pie haciendo que el peliblanco bese el piso, Sasuke sonrío con mofa y se acerco a Sakura pateando a Suigetsu en el proceso, y este se fue rodando hasta chocar contra una pared y quedar en K.O. con el alma saliéndosele de la boca.

A Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y Ayari sonríe con sorna hacia el peliblanco, enserio ese y sus constantes coqueteos en el trabajo la sacan de sus casillas, por lo que agradece cuando se lo joden así.

- Sakura hay que desinfectarte esa mano. –dice serio Sasuke, mirándole la mano como si se hubiera manchado de algo radioactivo por lo que Sakura entrecierra sus ojos ante la exageración.

- ¿Quién es ese? –pregunta curiosa.

- Solo un pendejo más. –Ayari se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y los otros dos asintieron por lo que a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Estará bien? –pregunta preocupada al ver como el peliblanco comienza a convulsionarse y salírsele espuma por la boca.

- Hierva mala nunca muere. –Sasuke agita una mano con desprecio.

- Prueba de ello es que la otra vez lo tumbe haciendo que su cabeza quede en medio de puertas automáticas, que se estuvieron abriendo y cerrando en su cabeza por horas. –comenta con indiferencia Kakashi y Ayari ríe entre dientes recordando lo divertido que fue eso, y Sasuke se lamenta por no haber visto eso mientras Sakura los mira incrédula. –Ahora ignoremos a ese idiota y déjame conocer a mi sobrino. –Kakashi deja el peluche sobre el buro mientras Sasuke se hace a un lado dejando que Kakashi se acerque a la peli-rosa.

- Kakashi conoce a Akihiko. –dice con orgullo la peli-rosa viendo como el peli-plata se inclina.

- Es una monada. –comenta con orgullo y Sakura sonríe orgullosa. — Déjame cargarlo. –Sakura asintió, pasándoselo con cuidado y Kakashi lo tomo en brazos siendo cuidadoso y Ayari se coloco a su lado para verlo curiosa. – ¿A que es lindo mi sobrino? –pregunta juguetón mirando de reojo a la pelinegra, la cual asintió levemente con su cabeza. –Solo mira como nos quedan los hijos a los Haruno, Koneko-chan, ¿con verlo no te dan ganas de que te haga uno? –pregunta divertido haciendo que Ayari y Sasuke se ahoguen con su propia saliva mirándolo aterrados, haciendo que Kakashi se muestre más divertido, ama poner a su novia así con sus bromas.

- ¡Estás loco! –exclaman ambos hermanos Uchiha.

- ¡Ayari es muy joven para tener hijos! –exclama indignado Sasuke mirando a Kakashi como diciéndole: "Embarázala y te castro"

- Sakura tiene su misma edad y ya es madre. –Kakashi el sonríe socarrón.

- Kakashi abstente de tus comentarios. –ordena Ayari teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, sabe que el bastardo solo anda diciendo eso para joderlos, y Sakura niega divertida.

* * *

Itachi vistiendo un traje de oficina se ve saliendo de su departamento justo en el momento que la puerta del departamento de enfrente es abierta haciendo que alce la mirada viendo a Kyoko salir de su departamento también, mostrando sorpresa al verlo, como si no se lo esperaba.

Kyoko lleva puesto un pantalón deportivo de licra en color morado, una blusa ceñida de tirantes color negra y una sudadera a juego con su pantalón, para finalizar unos tenis negros. Su cabello lo trae recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro.

- ¡Buenos…!

- Hmn. –Itachi la pasó de largo, ignorando su saludo.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de la pelinegra que camino siguiéndolo, no porque quiera sino porque desgraciadamente tiene que ir por el mismo camino para salir, y ella no se va a regresar solo porque a él le dio por ignorarla.

Ambos esperan el elevador sintiéndose un incomodo ambiente y a ambos se les sombrea la frente de negro al saber que al ir en elevador encerrados será peor porque se encerrara el aroma de cada uno.

El celular del pelinegro suena por lo que este lo saca de uno de los bolsillos de su saco y al ver en la pantalla de quien se trata ensancha los ojos, por lo que rápidamente contesta.

- ¡Ayari! –dice sorprendido.

- ¡Onii-chan estoy en Japón! –exclama con mofa e Itachi sonríe divertido.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? –las puertas del elevador se abrieron por lo que Itachi se adentro a la par de Kyoko que se empeña por ignorar.

- Hace unas horas.

- ¿Estás en el hospital?

- Si.

- Así que tú y el espantapájaros ya conocieron al sobrino. –comenta divertido mientras Kyoko lo mira de reojo. –Es una monada de niño, el único defecto que le veo es que saco el pelo rojo de tomate podrido de Sasori. –comenta con mofa.

- Ni que lo digas… oye no estaré mucho tiempo en la ciudad, si acaso una semana a lo mucho. Te veo a la hora de la comida, necesito que veamos unos papeles juntos.

- ¿Ósea que solo me hablas por trabajo no porque quieras verme? –pregunta mártir.

Kyoko lo mira de reojo alzando ambas cejas al comprobar que el Uchiha solo anda cortante con ella.

- Solo aprovecho que estoy aquí porque quiero mostrarte esto en persona… te veo luego. –sin más Ayari corta la llamada por lo que Itachi mira su teléfono indignado.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, dejando de lado su drama y guardo su celular. El incomodo silencio regreso, haciendo que el Uchiha maldijera, mientras hablaba con Ayari no sentía que estaba a solas en un elevador con Kyoko, ahora que está consciente de eso el aroma de ella lo está inundando y Kyoko también se ve afectada, la maldita tensión sexual regreso.

- ¡Ya está bien! –exclama furiosa la pelinegra. – ¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¿Por qué me ignoras? Pensé que no la estábamos pasando bien, ya sabes sin obligaciones y compromisos, pero satisfaciéndonos…. Si ya te hartaste solo dímelo y ya Uchiha.

Itachi la empujo haciendo que cierre sus ojos cuando la su espalda choco contra la pared, y al abrirlos se topo con la mirada fría del Uchiha quien inclino su rostro hacia ella intimidándola un poco.

- Que te ignore es obvio que me he hartado de ti… admito que fuiste un buen polvo pero ya me aburrí de ti. –dice con desprecio y la pelinegra frunce el seño.

Las puertas del elevador se abren e Itachi da media vuelta saliendo apurado de ahí, si sigue cerca de ella terminara echándosele encima, aunque nada mas salió se estuvo conteniendo para no regresar y hacerla suya.

- Idiota. –Kyoko lo mira alejándose mostrando furia en su mirada.

* * *

En la habitación se encuentra aun Suigetsu en una esquina casi muriéndose. Kakashi sentado en un sillón, Sakura recostada en la cama y a su lado sentado Sasuke quien tiene en brazos al pequeño Akihiko que está dormido.

- ¿Y cuando te dan de alta? –pregunta Kakashi curioso.

- Hoy después de las seis de la tarde. –Sakura suspira con pesadez. –Y cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido en las empresas Uchiha?

- No me quejo, el único problema es el idiota ese. –dice apuntando despectivo a Suigetsu. –pero sé cómo tratar con idiotas como ese. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Trabaja con Naruto y entonces me dices como te va. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada aun culpándolo porque gracias a él pusieron al rubio a trabajar de vicepresidente, por lo que Kakashi sonríe con mofa.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que todos alcen la mirada viendo a Ayari quien se adentra cerrando la puerta tras de sí y camina hacia donde esta Kakashi, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué te dijo Itachi? –Kakashi la mira curioso.

- Comeremos juntos... ¿Vienes Sasuke? Estaría bien comer los tres juntos, tenemos tiempo sin reunirnos los tres.

- Si cuñado acompáñalos, yo me quedo con Sakura así sirve que nosotros también pasamos tiempo juntos. –Kakashi le sonríe amigable a Sasuke que lo fulmino con la mirada por llamarlo cuñado.

- Anímate Sasuke, quiero comer con ambos. –Ayari le sonríe de forma torcida a su hermano.

Sasuke alzo ambas cejas, conoce a su hermana y es extraño que le insista.

- Ve Sasuke-kun, pasa tiempo con ellos. –lo anima Sakura.

El pelinegro la miro para después mirar a su hermana que lo mira de forma penetrante haciendo que alce más sus cejas.

- Vale. –responde con indiferencia notando como Ayari y Kakashi se miran de reojo como con complicidad.

* * *

En un elegante restaurante se ve a los tres hermanos Uchiha.

- Que feliz soy, la reunión de los tres Uchiha más sexy de todos los Uchiha. –dice meloso Itachi haciendo que Sasuke lo mire como el retrasado que parece.

- Di lo que tengas que decir antes que este pendejo se ponga cursimente estúpido. –ordena Sasuke mirando a Ayari.

- Si, habla Ayari… eso de que tienes que hablar de trabajo no me lo trago. Tú a diferencia de Suigetsu conoces los teléfonos, celulares, fax e internet. –Itachi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Bueno pues en Nueva York Kakashi me presento a un detective muy bueno con él cual se pudo poner en contacto cuando llegamos… no se ustedes pero el asunto de Karin no lo quería dejar botado, menos el de Sasori. –dice encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿Encontró algo? –pregunta con interés Sasuke.

- De hecho cuando estábamos por salir del departamento para tomar el avión nos localizo, diciendo que ya tenía lo que le habíamos pedido. –Ayari lanza una carpeta sobre la mesa, dejándola frente a sus hermanos.

Itachi la tomo, abriéndola y Sasuke se asomo para ver los papeles.

- Mikatsuchi Orochimaru, ese es el verdadero nombre del padre de esos dos. Se ha casado con incontables mujeres y todas millonarias, viudas con mucho dinero, solteronas millonarias feas, ancianas millonarias, heredando su fortuna. Karin y Sasori no son sus únicos hijos, tiene una más. Cada hijo de diferente madre, ninguna de ellos son hijos de alguna de sus esposas sino de sus amantes –Itachi y Sasuke pasan su mirada leyendo lo que su hermana les resume ya que en el informe viene más detallado. –Sasori es el hijo mayor, después esta Karin, ambos han estafado a millonarios antes de toparse contigo y con Sakura.

Sasori se caso con una anciana millonaria antes, y después con una asmática heredera de mucha fortuna, la anciana era de Roma y la chica de Alemania… Karin antes estuvo casada con dos ancianos millonarios uno en Londres y el otro en Paris, después se caso contigo Sasuke. –informa con seriedad. –Sus cuatro víctimas murieron misteriosamente unos meses después de contraer nupcias dejando lógicamente como herederos a esos dos. La razón por la que tal vez duraron más con ustedes, ya sabes la clausura que dejo Sakumo, así que a Sasori le era imposible matarla sin antes tener un hijo. –Sasuke aprieta con fuerza los puños. –Si Karin no te mato tal vez por capricho, después de todo fuiste el esposo mas apuesto y joven que ha tenido. –Ayari se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Sasuke aprieta con más fuerza los puños. –Esos dos usaron sus verdaderos nombres en la estafa contigo y con Sakura, lógicamente solo cambiaron apellidos, imagino que al suponer que durarían mas con esté matrimonio no quisieron ser llamados con otro nombre o algo así, sus razones me vienen sin cuidado. –la pelinegra agita una mano con indiferencia. –la menor de las hijas de Orochimaru se llama Seiko, al parecer ella no ha estafado a nadie al ser la más joven, probablemente se le está enseñando como hacerlo o si ha estafado a alguien el detective no encontró información. –Ayari se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –el caso es que no ha estafado a nadie hasta ahora. –Ayari mira seria a Itachi quien alzo levemente su mirada, frunciendo el seño, tenía un extraño presentimiento que no le va a gustar lo que viene. –Edades verdaderas treinta y uno, veintiocho y veinte… las fotos de los cuatro están al final.

Itachi pasó rápidamente hasta al final, la primera foto fue la de Orochimaru, ambos hermanos alzan ambas cejas al ver la finta de travesti que tiene, las mujeres con las que se caso y sus amantes debieron estar muy urgidas. Pasaron la siguiente fotografía viendo a Sasori haciendo que Sasuke chasquee la lengua, ahí tiene las pruebas para afirmar lo que sabían. Pasaron la siguiente fotografía donde esta Karin haciendo que Sasuke frunza el seño con desagrado.

- _Ahora que la vuelvo a ver no se que le vi. –_Sasuke chasquea la lengua haciendo que sus hermanos lo miren burlones, suponiendo lo que piensa.

Itachi cambio la fotografía entonces sus ojos se ensancharon, ahí está el motivo de su presentimiento. Sasuke alzo ambas cejas, se le hace que ya ha visto a esa mujer y Ayari mira con seriedad a Itachi.

- ¡Maldita sea! –exclama furioso, pasando uno de sus brazos por la mesa tirando las copas de vino que había sobre esta, las que habían pedido para antes de comer, haciendo que todos los clientes volteen a verlo.

- ¿Sucede algo? –uno de los mozos se acerca hacia ellos.

- Lárgate. –Itachi lo mira con frialdad, intimidándolo por lo que el mozo se fue de ahí rápidamente.

- Ella es… —Sasuke ensancha levemente los ojos, recordándola.

- Así que… —Itachi lleva una mano a sus ojos, cubriéndolos y una sonrisa irónica adorna su rostro. –Yo era la siguiente presa… ahora sé porque mis instintos me advertían contra esa mujer. –Itachi quita la mano de sus ojos mostrando una mirada realmente intimidante, dejando ver lo furioso que esta.

- Espero no haya logrado su objetivo de enamorarte. –comenta con indiferencia Ayari haciéndole una seña al mozo para que lleven otras copas de vino a la mesa.

- ¿Lo logro? –Sasuke alza ambas cejas hacia Itachi.

- Por favor, cómo si esa mujerzuela podría conseguir atraparme. Solo me dio buen sexo, hasta ahí. –dice con burla aun con ese brillo aterrador en sus ojos.

Ayari mira a Sasuke y este la mira a ella, siente como si no le creyeran del todo.

* * *

Sentado en el sillón de una pieza de su departamento se ve a Sasori apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas con su rostro inclinado y sosteniendo una botella de licor a medio terminar. A su alrededor hay varias botellas vacías, colillas de cigarro y cenizas. Lleva puesta la misma ropa que traía cuando nació su hijo.

La puerta es abierta y cerrada mas el pelirrojo no alzo la mirada. Se oyeron unos pasos acercándose. Kyoko llega a la entrada haciendo mueca de asco al percibir el aroma a licor, con desagrado se quita las gafas de sol y mira con desprecio al pelirrojo sentado en el sillón.

La pelinegra viste unos jeans negros, una blusa de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas en color café claro, encima una chamarra a media espalda de color café oscura, con gorro colgando en la espalda, y unos botines cafés.

- Completamente patético. –dice con desagrado. –Jamás pensé que te vería algún día así Sasori. –el pelirrojo alza su rostro mostrando lo enrojecidos que están sus ojos, lo ojeroso que esta y lo pálido que se ve. –Deberías estar brincando de alegría ¿no?... tu hijo ha nacido, lo que significa que ya puedes empezar a moverte para apoderarte de la fortuna Haruno… ¡aw! Lo olvidaba, te han votado y cambiado por el Uchiha. –dice con falso pesar mostrando burla en su mirada.

- Cállate Seiko. –dice amenazante, mostrando frialdad en sus ojos.

- Y pensar que eres el orgullo de papá, ¿me pregunto cómo reaccionara al verte en estas condiciones?

- Mocosa deja de picarme el hígado. Tú no deberías hablar, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí para empezar? ¿Cinco meses? Seis? ¿Y qué has conseguido? Solo ser la zorra del Uchiha. –Sasori sonríe sin ganas haciendo parecer una sonrisa burlona y Seiko borro su sonrisa, frunciendo su seño. –Acéptalo niña, ese Uchiha es muy inteligente para ti… es mucho para ti.

- Como Haruno lo fue para ti. Ósea la tenias y por pendejo la perdiste, te ganan la mujer, la empresa y al mocoso en tus propias narices. –Seiko ya no muestra burla sino furia. – ¿Acaso perdiste el toque?... pensé que la Haruno era una fea y estúpida mujer que fácilmente tenias ganada.

- Cállate. –le dice amenazante, afilando su mirada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te diga tus verdades? –pregunta con sorna, Sasori afilo mas su mirada pero la relajo al ver sus ojos.

- Tu mirada. –Sasori apunta sus ojos. –Ha cambiado.

- ¿De que hablas borracho? –Seiko roda los ojos al ver que ahora alucina.

- Hablo de que Uchiha Itachi sabía que sería demasiado para ti y has perdido como yo sin darte cuenta. –Sasori ríe nuevamente sin ganas y Seiko frunce el seño.

- No sé de que hablas… yo solo vine aquí para ver si te movías ahora que nació tu hijo, pero al ver que sigues hundiéndote en tu patética existencia por haber fracasado gracias a los Uchiha mejor me voy, me provocas nauseas y lastima. –Seiko da media vuelta dispuesta a irse de ahí, pero oye que la puerta es abierta. – ¿Esperas a alguien? –pregunta asustada mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

- No. –responde con indiferencia.

Se oyen unos pasos acercándose y Sasori frunce el seño, debe comenzar a ponerle seguro a su departamento para que no sigan entrando como pancho en su casa.

Seiko ensancha los ojos al ver que se acerca un hombre que viste traje negro formal con camisa negra, largo cabello negro y facciones afiladas, mirada fría y ojos rasgados de color miel.

- ¿Pa… padre? –Seiko ensancha los ojos sorprendida, viendo la imponente figura de su padre a unos pasos de ella.

Sosori voltea mirando con indiferencia al hombre que muestra desagrado y asco al verlo, quita su mirada de él como si no le importara y se empina la botella nuevamente.

- ¡Deja de tomar grandísimo imbécil! –grita furioso.

- Ya estoy grandecito, hago lo que me venga en gana. –dice indiferente después de darle un gran trago a su botella haciendo que Orochimaru frunza el seño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –ahora dirige su mirada furiosa a Seiko. – ¿Acaso ya sedujiste a Uchiha Itachi? ¿Lo tienes tan amarrado que cree completamente en ti?

- Au…

- Apenas es su zorra de turno…oh pero Itachi tiene muchas de esas, así que solo es una más. –responde Sasori agitando una mano restándole importancia por lo que Seiko lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Enserio que los tres me avergüenza, pensé que les había enseñado lo suficiente. –dice indignado. –Tu el primer trabajo y solo consigues ser la zorra de ese Uchiha. –Seiko mira furiosa a su padre. –Karin atrapada por idiota… y tú. –el pelinegro mira con mas decepción a Sasori. –Eras mi orgullo; inteligente, calculador, no te dominas por emociones absurda, y mira con lo que me encuentro: una piltrafa humana alcoholizada completamente patética. -Seiko mira con mofa a Sasori pero este solo alza su botella de licor como si estuviera brindando. –Me decepcionas Sasori, la tenias ahí y no sé cómo cojones un Uchiha te quito todo, incluso tu hijo. –dice indignado.

Sarori dirige su afilada mirada hacia Seiko que se encogió de hombros como diciendo que ella no sabe nada, por lo que Sasori poso su mirada en su padre.

- ¿Cómo sabes que nació mi hijo? –pregunta con frialdad.

- Los he tenido vigilados par de idiotas y ustedes ni en cuenta. –dice con desprecio haciendo que ambos frunzan el seño. –Ahora que nació mi nieto decidí moverme.

- Tócale un solo pelo a mi hijo y estás muerto. No me importa si eres mi padre. –Sasori se pone de pie mostrándose amenazante y Orochimaru ríe con burla mientras Seiko lo mira sorprendida, no pensó que él defendería a su hijo así.

- ¿Acaso tu instinto de padre despertó? –pregunta con burla.

- Estas advertido Orochimaru, yo no te tengo miedo y lo sabes.

- Lo sé, por eso a pesar de que eres mi propio hijo siempre te tuve vigilado, sabía que me hacías caso porque te convenía, pero que en cualquier momento me podrías dar la puñalada trasera… pero soy tu padre así que te ayudare a tener de regreso a Sakura-chan y a tu hijo para que sean una linda familia.

- Olvídalo viejo… solo déjalos fuera de esto. Lárgate y busca a otros ricos a quien estafar, llévate a la mocosa que es la única arma que te queda, no me importa, solo aléjate de ellos.

Seiko alza ambas cejas, no se ofende por como habla de ella esta mas sorprendida al ver como su hermano defiende a alguien, el Sasori que conoce no le importa nadie ni aunque sea de su propia sangre, solo se importa a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Piensa tirar a la basura tus años invertidos con ella? ¿Piensas regalarle a ese Uchiha lo que es tuyo? –Orochimaru lo mira con burla.

Seiko mira a su hermano notando como aprieta con fuerza la botella para después mirar de reojo a su padre, entrecerrando sus ojos, sabe que el desgraciado sabe donde picar.

- Tu dinero, tu mujer, tu hijo…

- ¡Cállate! –grita furioso, aventando la botella haciendo que se quiebre.

- _¿Sasori tu…?—_Seiko se muestra sorprendida, ella se imagino que estaba así porque había fracasado pero de ser así ya hubiera aceptado rápidamente cualquier plan de su padre, pero no, se ve dudoso como si no quisiera hacer nada en contra de Sakura y su hijo, incluso los ha defendido, eso solo significa que él los ama. –_no pensé que Sasori algún día amara a alguien que no fuera él mismo. –_Seiko no cabe de la sorpresa, siente que mira a un desconocido, no a su hermano que conoció tanto tiempo.

- Sabes que es verdad Sasori. Uchiha Sasuke se está quedando con todo lo que es tuyo, te lo ha robado sin esfuerzo alguno… es una venganza Sasori, él sabe que eres hermano de Karin así que te quita lo tuyo para vengarse. Él no siente nada por Sakura-chan, no siente nada por tu hijo, seguramente planea vengarse mediante tu hijo haciéndole pagar a él la humillación que tuvo con Karin… solo piénsalo, suena lógico, de eso son capaces los Uchiha y más.

- _Tks… padre sabe donde darle, como usar las palabras y Sasori no está muy cuerdo que digamos ahorita para darse cuenta de eso. –_Seiko frunce el seño mirando como su hermano aprieta con tanta fuerza los puños y como su cuerpo tiembla levemente a causa de la furia.

- Tu hijo sufrirá siendo inocente… Sakura-chan será desdichada a su lado porque seguramente él solo la usara como una zorra en su cama mientras humilla a tu hijo… yo pienso ayudarte, no solo mi plan hará que esos Uchihas queden fuera de juego, terminen arrepintiendo por meterse con nosotros sino que hare que tengas a tu hijo y tu mujer… podrán estar contigo, tal vez al principio se vean obligados a eso pero después ellos te lo agradecerán porque se darán cuenta que con nadie están mejor que contigo. –Orochimaru se relame los labios. –Así que, ¿que harás hijo? ¿Seguirás aquí lamentándote como un estúpido patético que perdió todo, dejando que ese Uchiha se vengue de nosotros a costa de lo que es tuyo, de lo que amas? ¿O me ayudaras salvando lo que amas, lo que es tuyo lo cual seguirá siendo tuyo?

- ¿Cuál es tu idea? –Sasori alza su rostro mostrando una mirada fría, llena de furia y expresión sombría.

- _Idiota. –_Seiko da media vuelta, dispuesta a irse de ahí, no tiene ganas de oír lo que sea que planeen.

- Tu detente mocosa, que tu también ayudaras… de nada sirve que regreses sino sirves seduciendo a un Uchiha. Sirves mejor ayudando en esto. –dice amenazante, mirando hacia Seiko.

- Tu estúpida venganza con los Uchiha se me hace estúpida. No me involucres.

- No lo entiendes, no es una petición, es una orden. –dice con frialdad y Seiko frunce el seño.

- _Estúpido viejo, sino supiera de lo que eres capaz ya me hubiera largado. –_Seiko frunce más su seño.

**Continuará**

**O.O sas culebra, ya salieron los malitos O.O**

**ke planeara orochi-gra?**

**todo un misterio :P**

**spero le kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	26. Secuestro

**Secuestro**

Sakura se encuentra en su habitación, sentada en la cama, cambiando de ropa al pequeño Akihiko que esta acostado sobre la cama. Sasuke está de pie hablando por teléfono. El día de ayer dieron de alta a la peli-rosa.

Sakura viste un pantalón deportivo que le queda ceñido y una sudadera color negra con el gravado de un abanico rojo y blanco en la espalda, lo grande y holgada que le queda deja ver que pertenece al pelinegro. Su cabello lo lleva trenzado de lado, dejando caer la trenza sobre sus hombros y algunos mechones cortos le caen sobre las mejillas.

Sasuke viste unos jeans color negros y una playera de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga que le queda ceñida, es de color azul marino, en el cuello tiene el grabado de un abanico de papel, color rojo con blanco.

- Tks. –el pelinegro corta la llamada.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Sakura lo mira curiosa, lo oyó alega mientras hablaba.

- El dobe es un bueno para nada… surgió un contratiempo en la empresa y tengo que ir personalmente a solucionarlo. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –No tardare. –Sasuke camina hacia ella para después inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios.

- Ve con cuidado. –Sakura le sonríe levemente cuando este se separo de ella y Sasuke le sonrío de esa forma que la hace suspirar como una boba enamorada.

* * *

Doblando la esquina de donde se encuentra la mansión Haruno está un automóvil color blanco. Dentro de esta se encuentra Sasori en el asiento del conductor, a su lado Seiko y en la parte de atrás tres tipos usando pasamontañas. Ambos hermanos visten completamente de negro, usando ropa ceñida.

- Esto es estúpido… ¿en verdad esperas que ese tal Sasuke salga de casa? –Seiko lo mira con fastidio.

- Lo hará…. Fui jefe de finanzas, me quede con algunos trucos. Si quiere solucionar el problema que cause tiene que ir a la empresa. –dice con indiferencia, bajo sus ojos muestran ojeras aunque en este momento esta sobrio. –_Te mataría Uchiha, pero quiero que veas cómo no logras vengarte usando a Sakura y a mi hijo._

Unos minutos después el barandal automático se abrió y por este salió un lujoso Mercedes Benz de color negro que doblo por el lado contrario donde están ellos.

- ¿Es ese? –Seiko mira curiosa a su hermano que asintió y comenzó a ponerse un pasamontañas por lo que bufo y lo imito, así ambos cubrieron sus rostros.

- Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. –dice la voz carente de emociones de Sasori y los hombres en la parte de atrás asintieron mientras cargan cartuchos a las armas que traen en manos.

* * *

Sakura está de pie en su habitación, teniendo en brazos a su hijo que arrulla para dormirlo. Su mirada se posa en la puerta al oír algunos gritos de las empleadas y mucho movimiento venir de la parte baja de la mansión.

Extrañada coloca al niño sobre la cuna que está a un costado de la cama, para después caminar hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla hace una exclamación de sorpresa y miedo al ver a un hombre vistiendo de negro, usando un pasamontañas. El hombre ni la dejo reaccionar cuando con una mano le tomo la nuca y con la otra coloco un pañuelo en su nariz y boca.

Los ojos de la peli-rosa se comenzaron a cerrar poco a poco, enfocando los ojos de ese hombre, esos ojos marrones y opacos que conoce bien.

- _Sasori. –_pensó antes de caer en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

Sasori la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, evitando que ella caiga al suelo.

- _Todo va a estar bien Sakura… estando conmigo estarás a salvo. –_el pelirrojo inclina su rostro, rosándole con la nariz la mejilla teniendo como barrera ese pasamontañas.

- ¿La tienes? –Seiko llega atrás de él y se sorprendió al ver como su hermano abraza a Sakura, enserio que jamás lo había visto ser tierno con alguien, por lo que no puede evitar sorprenderse o sentir que ve a un desconocido.

- Toma al niño. –ordena mientras carga a Sakura estilo nupcial.

Seiko asintió y se adentro hacia la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la cuna. Sus ojos mostraron algo de sorpresa al ver lo mucho que se parece el infante a su hermano.

- Mocosa. –esta mira de reojo a su hermano. –mas te vale que no le pase nada o no me importara que seas mi hermano, te hare pagar. –dice con amenaza.

- ¡Por Dios!, ni que lo fuera a dejar caer… se cargar a un bebé. –dice con fastidio, tomando con absoluto cuidado al infante, no pudo evitar mostrarse algo enternecida en sus ojos, es que el pequeño es tan lindo, además que lleva su sangre también, después de todo es su sobrino.

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad, se estaciono un automóvil blanco frete a una pequeña cabaña internada en el bosque.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió dejando ver a Orochimaru quien sonríe complacido, acompañándolo se ve a tres de sus guarros.

Las puertas del automóvil se abrieron, de la parte trasera salieron Sasori—_ya sin pasamontañas—_ quien trae en brazos a Sakura inconsciente, de la otra puerta salieron dos de los hombres que lo ayudaron tampoco llevando pasamontañas. De lado del conductor salió el otro de los hombres que llevaban y del otro asiento salió Seiko quien ya tampoco lleva pasamontañas y lleva en brazos al niño.

- ¡Excelente trabajo! –exclama complacido el pelinegro, acercándose a ellos, específicamente a Seiko. –Haber Seiko-chan, déjame conocer a mi nieto. –dice con algo de burla haciendo que su hija se detenga frente a él.

- No te acerques… ver tu cara lo traumara. —dice de forma despectiva Sasori, colocándose alado de su hermana quien se contuvo por soltar la carcajada.

- Que cruel. –dice con falso pesar, quitándole de la cara la sabana que cubre al pequeño que está dormido en los brazos de Seiko. –Ni como negar que es tu hijo… esta idéntico a ti. –Orochimaru mira con burla a su hijo quien lo mira con indiferencia. –Así que esta es mi nuera… debo admitir que bajo esos harapos que usaba es toda una belleza. –Orochimaru dirige su mano para acariciarle el rostro.

- No la toques. –dice con amenaza haciendo que su padre detenga su acción de tocarla, dejando sus dedos a unos milímetros de la cara de Sakura.

Seiko y Orochimaru alzan ambas cejas ante lo protector que es Sasori, le es sorprenderte ver que muestre interés hacia alguien más, es tan extraño.

- Bueno… la habitación del final fue preparada para tu pequeña familia. Instálense, que en unas horas seguiremos con la siguiente etapa de mi plan. –una sonrisa espeluznante adorna su rostro. –Tengo a unos hombres vigilando a Uchiha Sasuke, así que me avisaran cuando él llegue a casa.

- Hn. –Sasori comienza a caminar hacia la cabaña, siendo seguido por Seiko. –_Ansió que esto termine pronto para poder llevarme a Sakura y a mi hijo lejos de aquí… no me gusta que estén cerca de ese loco. –_Sasori chasquea la lengua.

* * *

Sasori entro a la habitación que lee dijo su padre, viendo que la única ventana le han puesto barrotes de metal, solo tiene una cama, alado de esta una cuna, un buro, un sillón de una pieza en la esquina de la habitación y una puerta que conduce al baño.

- _Sakura está acostumbrada a lujos, no a esta clase de pocilgas… solo será un corto lapso de tiempo, aun así no me agrada que mi hijo y Sakura estén aquí. –_Sasori chasqueo la lengua y se adentro a la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cama donde acostó con cuidado a la peli-rosa. –Deja al niño en la cuna y lárgate. –ordena cortante, mientras tiene su mirada en Sakura, tenia tanto que no la veía así de tranquila, con sus ojos cerrados y respiración tranquila, como extraña cuando la tenia así al despertar o antes de quedarse dormido, como se odia por no haberlo apreciado mucho menos aprovechado, tantas noches en las que pudo quedarse solo observándola dormir pero las desaprovecho.

Seiko chasquea la lengua y hace lo que su hermano le ordeno, sino le contesta unas cuantas cosas es porque no quiere despertar al infante. Con cuidado de no despertarlo coloco al niño sobre la cuna, lo miro un rato más y alzo su mirada viendo a su hermano de espaldas, acariciándole el rostro a la peli-rosa.

- No eres un idiota, por muy inestable que hayas estado ayer sabes que esto es una pendejada…. El único que saldrá ganando será Orochimaru. –dice entre dientes, no sabe porque siente la necesidad de decirle lo que piensa. –Puede que te quedes con esa mujer, pero te va a odiar, la vas a hacer desdichada al tenerla en contra de su voluntad. –Sasori ni la miro, sigue con su mirada en el rostro de Sakura, acariciándole el rostro, como si no la hubiera oído pero Seiko sabe que lo hace, solo la ignora. – ¿Acaso planeas tenerla encerrada el resto de su vida?

- Siempre te lo dije Seiko, tu no sirves para esto, eres demasiado sentimental… tú no eres como nosotros… deberías largarte. –dice sin mirarla ni trasmitir nada en su tono de voz.

- _Siempre, siempre despreciándome y subestimándome… tu, Karin y nuestro padre –_Seiko aprieta con fuerza los puños.

La pelinegra bufa y da media vuelta saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

Unos gimoteos empezaron a oírse haciendo que el pelirrojo deje de mirar a la peli-rosa y mire hacia la cuna. Se pone de pie, colocándose alado de la cuna, viendo a su hijo hacer pucheros. Suponiendo que va a llorar con cuidado lo toma en brazos, esa calidez al cargarlo, al juntarlo con su pecho le saco una leve sonrisa llena de sinceridad y dicha.

El pequeño comenzó a abrir sus ojos, mostrándolos por primera vez, dejando ver esos grandes ojos color jade que posee, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. Son del mismo color que los de Sakura, igual de hermosos que los de ella.

- _¿Qué estoy haciendo? –_Sasori inclino su rostro, pegando su frente con la de su hijo, el cual cerro sus ojitos al sentir esas gotas caer en su rostro.

* * *

Sasuke va conduciendo su automóvil, cuando llega a la mansión se extraña al ver las puertas automáticas abiertas, por lo que conduce su automóvil adentrándose a la mansión.

Estaciona el automóvil y se extraño aun más al ver la puerta principal de la mansión abierta. Se bajo del automóvil, y camino hacia la mansión. Al adentrarse se sorprendió al ver a todos los empleados tirados en el suelo amarrados, mostrando terror en sus ojos.

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke corrió hacia las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la habitación principal.

Entro apresurado y sus ojos mostraron terror al no ver a la peli-rosa, se acerco a la cuna tampoco viendo a Akihiko. Nuevamente salió corriendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la planta baja. Fue hacia donde esta Azuma a quien le quito el pañuelo de la boca.

- ¡Sakura y Akihiko!… ¡¿dónde están?! –pregunta alterado.

- Cuatro hombres y una mujer con pasamontañas entraron con armas, nos amenazaron a todos y se los llevaron… no pudimos hacer nada, estaban armados. –el castaño lo mira apenado, mostrando lo culpable que se siente al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sasuke ensancha los ojos mostrando horror y preocupación en ellos. Su teléfono timbro, pero lo ignoro, esta más ocupado en pensar que hacer, como recuperarlos. Su teléfono siguió sonando con insistencia así que furioso lo tomo, viendo un número desconocido en la pantalla.

- ¿Qué? –contesta furioso.

- ¡Hola Sasuke-kun! –dice una voz masculina y desconocida al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Quién eres? –su seño se frunció.

- No tenemos el gusto en conocernos en persona… soy tu ex suegro. –su tono de voz es burlón y Sasuke ensancho los ojos.

- Orochimaru. –su nombre lo dijo con desprecio.

- ¡Oh! Sabes mi nombre… que sorpresa, supongo que estuviste investigando por ahí, quien investigo debió ser muy bueno para dar con mi verdadero nombre. –dice con falsa admiración.

- Hazle algo a Sakura y Akihiko y juro que desearas nunca haber nacido. –dice amenazante.

- Pero que chico tan listo, no cabe duda que no exageran cuando dicen que los Uchiha son unos genios. Rápidamente supusiste que yo me los lleve. –dice con falsa sorpresa y Sasuke mostro una expresión sombría. –Pero no te preocupes, no le hare nada a mi nieto y a mi ex nuera… no si tú te portas bien.

- Regrésalos sanos y salvo. –ordena con amenaza.

- Creo que no te das cuenta de tu lugar Sasuke-kun… aquí quien ordena soy yo. –dice con burla y Sasuke pela los dientes furioso. –Si no quieres que nada les pase mas te vale ser un buen chico y no hacerme enojar… ahora mis exigencias… amm… creo que te mantendré en suspenso, tómalo como una pequeña venganza por meter a mi querida hija en la cárcel. –Sasuke frunce mas el seño, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestarle, él tiene a Sakura y a Akihiko, si él dice algo que lo enfurezca podría lastimarlos. –Hablaremos mas de rato… un consejo, no le avises a la policía o sino la hermosa Sakura y el pequeño Akihiko pagaran las consecuencias. –sin más corta la llamada.

Sasuke gruñe furioso, conteniéndose por no aventar el teléfono, hasta ahora es el único medio que lo puede entrelazar con Orochimaru.

- ¡Maldita sea! –Sasuke se revuelve el cabello de forma desesperada, intentando buscar una solución rápida.

* * *

En una suit de un lujoso hotel se ve a Kakashi acorralando con la pared a Ayari quien besa de forma apasionada y fogosa.

El peli-plata solo trae puestos sus jeans, su playera y chamarra están en el suelo. En cuanto la pelinegra solo trae sus jeans y su sostén, su blusa le está haciendo compañía a la playera y chamarra de Kakashi en el suelo.

Kakashi dejo de besarle los labios y bajo en un camino de besos a su cuello mientras sus manos se entretienen masajeándole los senos sobre el sostén.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? Anoche no me dijiste cual era. –su voz sonó roca y hablo mientras reparte besos en todo el cuello de la pelinegra.

- Anoche no me dejaste decírtelo… me arrastraste a la cama para… ¡ah! –gime al sentir como él hace succiones en el cuello y toma sus pezones sobre el sostén, estirándolo con los dedos.

- Puedes contármelo mientras no ocupe tu boca. –dice juguetón. –Así que habla rápido que mi pene tiene ganas de entrar en esa boquita. –Ayari gime al sentir como al hablar hace que su cálido aliento le de de lleno en donde lamio segundos antes provocándole más placer. –Habla Ayari. –ronronea bajando mas, lamiendo todo a su paso hasta llegar a la mediación de sus senos, donde paso su lengua haciéndola estremecer.

- Itachi… Itachi le volteara las cartas a… a… a esa tal Seiko… la seducirá… para hacer que… hacer que… hacer que revele donde está su padre… queremos dar con el pez… con el pez gordo… —Ayari se le dificulta hablar y su respiración es más pesada, Kakashi comenzó a morderle los pezones sobre el sostén y ella le acaricia la nuca, revolviéndole más el cabello.

- Buen plan… hay que dar con el pez gordo primero para luego atrapar a los renacuajos. –Kakashi sonríe de forma rosando con su nariz los pezones de ella.

Ayari llevo sus manos a la parte trasera de sus sostén para desabrocharlo, los tiene muy erectos y eso provoca que la tela del sostén le provoque dolor, pero Kakashi la detiene con sus manos haciendo que ella baje la mirada mirándolo molesta, sabe que el muy maldito la quiere torturar con eso.

- Déjame jugar un rato. –dice sonriéndole socarrón y Ayari gruñe furiosa, porque eso que planea le resulta jodidamente excitante.

Kakashi sonríe complacido cuando ella deja caer sus manos en sus costados, dejándole ver que no intentara quitarse el sostén y el regreso su atención a seguir torturándole los pezones sobre el sostén, erectándolos mas, provocándole más de ese dolor placentero, mismo dolor que está sintiendo él al sentir como sus pantalones le aprietan debido a su erección que suplica ser liberada de la ropa.

El teléfono de Ayari comenzó a sonar, por lo que a tientas lo comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- No contestes. –dice con reproche mientras muerde sus pezones.

- Puede ser…¡ ah!.. puede ser de la oficina. –Kakashi gruñe al ver que si planea contestar.

Ayari lleva el teléfono a su oreja y gime con fuerza cuando Kakashi por castigo le mordió más fuerte el pezón.

- ¿Si? –responde de forma entrecortada, respirando con aceleración y teniendo sus mejillas muy sonrojadas a causa del aumento de temperatura.

- Sakura y Akihiko fueron secuestrados por Orochimaru. –al oír la voz de su hermano diciendo eso de forma furiosa ensancha los ojos, la pelinegra aleja a Kakashi de ella con brusquedad, esta llamada necesita toda su atención y él haciéndole eso es imposible.

- ¿Qué paso exactamente? –pregunta seria, ignorando como Kakashi la mira molesto porque lo empujo y ahora se aleja de él prestándole más atención a la llamada.

- ¡No se maldita sea!... fui a la oficina por unas tres horas, regrese y se la habían llevado… habían amarrado a los empleados… el hijo de puta me hablo y me dijo que la tenia, que pronto diría sus condiciones para liberarla. –su voz sonó llena de frustración. –Si te hablo es porque quiero saber si tienes idea de donde vive Sasori, el hijo de puta debe saber algo… lo obligare a decírmelo.

- Si se donde vive Sasori. –dice seria y Kakashi alza ambas cejas. –Paso a la mansión y vamos juntos. Si vas solo serás capaz de matarlo.

- Date prisa.

Ayari corta la llamada y voltea topándose con la mirada de Kakashi, esta lo ignoro y recogió su blusa que comenzó a ponérsela.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes la dirección de Sasori y para que vas para allá? –pregunta con falsa indiferencia.

- Una vez que casi lo atropello lo avente a su casa porque estaba muy alcoholizado… me dio lastima. –dice encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. –E iré a su casa con Sasuke porque Orochimaru ha secuestrado a Sakura y Akihiko. –Kakashi ensancho los ojos, la excitación se fue al diablo con eso. –Sasuke piensa que Sasori sabe algo, e iremos a buscarlo.

- También iré. –dice serio y Ayari asintió ya estando vestida y comenzó a acomodarse el cabello mientras Kakashi empieza a ponerse las prendas faltantes.

* * *

Sakura despierta sobresaltada, sentándose en la cama de golpe, lo que la hizo marearse, por lo que lleva una mano a su frente y cierra sus ojos.

- _¿Qué paso? –_sus ojos se abren de golpe al recordar lo que paso. – ¡Aki-chan! –grita alterada y asustada.

- ¿Aki-chan? ¿Lo nombraste Aki?

Sakura se sobresalta al oír esa voz masculina recordando que fue Sasori quien la ataco. Asustada mira hacia donde la oyó viendo a Sasori sentado en el sillón teniendo en brazos a Akihiko. Aterrada se tapa la boca, él tiene a su bebé, teme que lo lastime.

- Por favor no me mires así… no pienso lastimarlos. –dice con tranquilidad, pero sus ojos muestran dolor porque ella haya puesto esa mirada.

- ¿Por qué lo haces Sasori? ¿Dónde nos has traído? –Sakura lo mira con decepción y dolor.

- No te puedo decir donde los traje… solo te digo que los traje para tenerlos a salvo, aunque creo que me equivoque y ahora los tengo en la boca del lobo, pero no te preocupes, yo no dejare que les pase nada, mientras estén conmigo estarán a salvo. –dice con seguridad.

- No entiendo de lo que hablas. –Sakura frunce el seño, pero sino hace algún movimiento es porque se siente insegura, si hace algo que pueda hacerlo enojar y que le haga algo a Akihiko.

- He cambiado mucho Sakura…me has cambiado mucho. –Sasori posa su mirada en la ventana, mostrándose inexpresivo. –Hace unos años no sobrepondría a nadie por encima del dinero. Solo me importaba el dinero, el tener más era mi ambición… ahora solo me importa que tu y mi hijo estén a salvo, y sean felices… tengo presente que a mi lado no lo serán y que desgraciadamente solo estarán a salvo y serán felices con ese Uchiha… me cegué por un momento, lo siento, por esa razón están aquí. –Sasori posa su penetrante mirada en ella quien mostro tristeza al verle esos ojos llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento, puede que no lo ame ya, pero es el padre de su hijo, es su primer amor, aun le tiene cariño. –Debo confesarte que me case contigo por tu dinero, quería tu empresa y tu fortuna, me acerque a ti porque sabía que serias la heredera de Haruno Sakuno. –Sakura muestra dolor porque le confiese eso que ya sospechaban. –Sakuno era muy listo y creo que no confiaba en mi, nunca lo hizo, cuando murió me sentí triunfante, sería más fácil quitarte la fortuna que cuando estaba él, pero no conté con que el inteligente de Sakumo pusiera esa clausura, así que si quería tu fortuna tendría que hacerte un hijo… no le vi problema, solo tenía que soportar más estar casado contigo, pensé que valía la pena si al final mi premio seria tu fortuna…

- Ya no sigas. –pide suplicante, le duele saberse usada por alguien a quien quiso mucho.

- … te admito que no me sentía atraído a ti, me resultaba fastidioso tener que tener relaciones contigo, pero solo pensaba en el dinero y pensaba que valía la pena el esfuerzo. –sigue ignorando su suplica porque pare, necesita decirle todo, necesita que lo sepa. –Besarte me desagradaba, tomarte lo hacía aun más. Con el tiempo el desagrado desapareció, incluso comenzó a satisfacerme y gustarme, pensé que era porque me había acostumbrado, pero aun así seguí con mi costumbre de estar con más mujeres, ya sabes, en la noche lo hacía contigo, en el día con las otras… me iba de viaje y las tomaba a las otras en las noches, soy hombre y uno muy perverso, sentía que necesitaba el sexo diario. –Sasori se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Cuando me descubriste, me sentí un idiota por dejarme ser visto por ti, cometí un error y yo no suelo cometer esa clase de errores estúpidos. Me sentí furioso conmigo mismo, pero tenía la confianza que nada mas me portara lindo contigo me perdonarías ese desliz y todo regresaría a la normalidad, yo seguiría con mi plan y tu seguirías ahí para mí. Pero te perdí, conociste a ese Uchiha y te robo tan fácilmente de mi… fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que en verdad me enamore de ti, que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en este mundo, ni siquiera a mí mismo, entonces me diste un hijo, que desde el momento que supe de su existencia despertó algo en mi y cuando nació y lo vi se convierto junto contigo en lo más amado para mí. –Sasori mira a su hijo y Sakura pudo notar que lo que dice es verdad, solo hay que ver como mira a Akihiko.

- Akihiko… así lo nombre. –le dice tranquila, no lo odia a pesar de todo, aun le guarda cariño, pero no lo ama, Sasuke se ha robado completamente su corazón.

- Akihiko. –susurra y sonríe complacido. –Es un nombre perfecto, aunque haya sacado tus ojos saco mi tranquilidad, será un chico muy inteligente. –dice con cierto orgullo.

- ¿Abrió los ojos? –Sakura lo mira sorprendida y Sasori asintió.

- ¿No los había abierto? –Sakura niega y Sasori sonríe levemente al saber que fue el primero en verlos.

La peli-rosa se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde están, poniéndose de rodillas viendo maravillada los hermosos ojos de su hijo que la miran curiosos, y estira sus manitas hacia ella.

- ¡Son como los míos! –dice conmovida, comenzando a llorar de la felicidad.

Sasori sonrío levemente al verla.

- Sakura no dejes que Akihiko se convierta en una persona como yo –Sakura alza la mirada viendo la seriedad en sus ojos. –Por favor, no hagas nada como intentar escapar, mi padre esta haya afuera y él será capaz de matarlos sin contemplación alguna. –los ojos de la peli-rosa muestran terror. –Yo te protegeré pero necesito que me ayudes no haciendo nada que lo provoque… no te asustes, prometo que los sacare de aquí.

- ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?

- Te dije que me deje cegar… no estaba muy bien que digamos, aun no lo estoy. El alcohol se ha convertido en un consuelo de mis errores, Orochimaru aprovecho eso, él sabe cómo controlar las mentalidades débiles, y yo no estaba muy cuerdo que digamos… me deje controlar y le ayude a traerlos, pero los sacare… ahora me doy cuenta. –Sakura puede notar el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo te convenció? –pregunta curiosa y Sasori frunce el seño.

- Karin es mi hermana, ya te lo dije. Los Uchiha lo sospechan, entonces Orochimaru dijo que Sasuke busca vengarse de mí por lo que le hizo a Karin. Y que se vengara con ustedes…

- ¡Sasuke-kun no haría algo así! –exclama indignada.

- Créeme, lo haría. –Sasori muestra una expresión sombría. –Sakura tu solo has visto el lado bueno de los Uchiha, no conoces el lado malo.

- Conozco muy bien a Sasuke-kun, se como es con las personas que quiere…

- No has visto como es con las personas que odia. –le dice con seriedad. –No lo has visto porque él te ama, no te mostraría ese lado porque te ama. He visto como te mira, sus ojos dejan ver lo valioso que eres para él, lo sé, lo tengo presente. –Sakura puede ver lo difícil que le resulta decir eso. –Pero cuando Orochimaru me dijo eso no pude evitar dejarme llevar por sus palabras… te lo dije: se que solo con ese estúpido serás feliz, por esa razón te regresare a él, pero quiero que me prometas que no dejaras que él haga sufrir a Akihiko.

- Sasori siempre pondré primero la felicidad de mi hijo que la mía. –le dice seria y Sasori asintió conforme con eso.

- Se paciente, cuando lo vea indicado saldremos de aquí. –Sasori posa una mano en su nuca y la acerca a él posando sus labios con los de ella, para después separarse con rapidez, sonriéndole con burla al ver como lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Vuélvelo a hacer y te corto las bolas. –dice amenazante y Sasori amplía su sonrisa burlona.

* * *

- Si antes no se podía confiar en ese mocoso ahora que es un sentimental cursi menos. –Orochimaru está sentado en un cómodo sillón de piel que está en su habitación, en su mano derecha sostiene una copa con vino tinto y mira la laptop que tiene en sus piernas en donde se ve la habitación donde esta Sakura y Sasori, oyéndose todo gracias a las cámaras que puso ahí.

* * *

Seiko esta recargada en la pared alado de una puerta que esta levemente abierta dejando ver a Orochimaru, la chica tiene sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

- _Sasori estás perdiendo el toque. –_abre sus ojos que muestran burla. –_Ahora le veo sus ventajas a que te subestimen. –_Seiko se enderezo con tranquilidad y se alejo de ahí a paso lento y pausado.

* * *

Fuera del departamento de Sasori se encuentra Sasuke, Ayari y Kakashi. La mirada de los varones muestra apuro y preocupación, como también furia.

Sasuke comienza a tocar la puerta con fuerza, como si la quisiera derrumbar pero por más que lo hace no hay respuesta.

- No creo que este… si Sasori tuvo algo que ver lógicamente no estaría donde lo podamos encontrar. –dice con seriedad la pelinegra.

- No me iré de aquí hasta estar seguro que el pendejo no está. –dice con firmeza Sasuke.

- ¿Y que harás? ¿Derribaras la puerta? –Kakashi alza ambas cejas viendo como Sasuke se aleja. – ¿Enserio lo harás? –el peli-plata ensancha los ojos, mostrándose incrédulo.

- Si lo hará. –Ayari también se muestra incrédula y junto con Kakashi se alejan un poco viendo como Sasuke corre hacia la puerta dispuesto a derribarla.

Sasuke se estampa contra la puerta, usando su hombro derecho para derribarla, consiguiéndolo, esas horas en el gimnasio trae sus resultados.

- Eso debió doler. –comenta divertido Kakashi adentrándose en el departamento junto con su novia que niega resignada.

Los tres se adentran a la sala viendo el regadero de botellas de licor, colillas de cigarro y cenizas, al instante el aroma a alcohol les llego haciendo que hagan una mueca de desagrado.

Sasuke ignorando el desorden se adentro a los pasillos para comenzar a buscar al pelirrojo.

- Sinceramente no creo que este. –Ayari mira a Kakashi.

- También lo dudo aunque también puede estar tirado en algún lugar, completamente noqueado por el alcohol. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Ayudare a buscarlo. –Ayari asintió.

* * *

Los tres están reunidos en la sala después de haber buscado por todo el departamento y no dar con Sasori.

- ¿Dónde se metió ese hijo de puta? –Sasuke aprieta los puños con fuerza.

- ¿Y si vamos al edificio donde vive Itachi? Tal vez la tal Seiko este ahí y la podemos hacer hablar. –comenta Kakashi.

- Pero le dejaríamos ver que ya sabemos quién es, entonces nuestro plan se iría al caño. –comenta pensativa la pelinegra.

- ¡Al diablo con el plan! ¡Solo me importa recuperar a Sakura y a Akihiko! –exclama furioso Sasuke. –Dame tu celular. –ordena a Ayari.

- ¿Por qué no usas el tuyo? –Ayari le extiende su celular y Sasuke se lo arrebata.

- Necesito mantenerlo desocupado por si habla ese pendejo de Orochimaru. –responde molesto, tecleando en el celular de su hermana, para después colocarse el teléfono sobre la oreja, esperando que le contesten. –Itachi ¿sabes si tu vecina está en su departamento?... ¡su puto padre ha secuestrado a Sakura y Akihiko y quiero sacarle la verdad a esa mujer! –exclama furioso. –Me vale mierda el plan… iré ahora mismo a ver si esta o no. –sin más corta la llamada para después salir echo furia del departamento.

Ayari y Kakashi van atrás de él, a cómo va ni manejar podrá sin provocar algún accidente, además que si se encuentra a Seiko es capaz de matarla con tal de sacarle todo lo que sepa.

* * *

En la sala del departamento de Seiko se encuentran Kakashi y Ayari oyendo como Sasuke tira todas las cosas en las habitaciones del departamento, buscando cualquier pista. ¿Cómo entraron? Sasuke tumbo la puerta valiéndole madre eso.

- Tampoco esta, lo más seguro es que este con ellos. –Ayari frunce el seño al igual que Kakashi.

Ambos miran a la entrada al oír unos acelerados pasos viendo a Itachi todo alterado llegar.

- Explíquenme todo. –ordena pero al oír cosas quebrarse voltea hacia los pasillos. – ¿Esta con ella? –Itachi se vio aterrado haciendo que Ayari frunza el seño y Kakashi alce ambas cejas.

- No está en el departamento. –aclara Ayari y frunció el seño al ver que su hermano suspira mostrando alivio. – pareces preocupado por esa mujer. –dice con brusquedad e Itachi ensancha levemente los ojos al caer en cuenta de eso, pero rápidamente recobra la compostura.

- Sasuke se oía demasiado furioso… sabes que en ese estado comente cualquier pendejada incluso la hubiera golpeado o matado con tal de sacarle la verdad.

- Y yo le hubiera ayudado, si esa mujer sabe donde esta mi hermana haría lo que sea. –dice serio Kakashi.

- Lo sé. –Itachi se pasa una mano por el rostro viéndose exasperado y Ayari frunce más su seño. –Solo no quiero que Sasuke haga una pendejada que le pueda perjudicar…

- Por favor, si la mata tenemos los recursos para esconder el crimen. –Ayari lo mira retadora.

- ¿Qué paso exactamente? –Itachi desvía el tema, no quiere seguir hablando de eso, suficiente es sentirse frustrado y enojado por preocuparse por Seiko.

- Eres un pendejo Itachi, caíste en los trucos de esa mujer. –Ayari no está dispuesta a desviar el tema e Itachi la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡No es cierto! –grita furioso. – ¡Deja de decir pendejadas y dime que cojones paso con Sakura y Akihiko! –ordena furioso y Ayari afila su mirada mientras que Kakashi roda los ojos.

- La secuestraron en casa junto con mi sobrino. Los empleados fueron amarrados… al parecer entraron armados varios hombres. –informa Kakashi lo que sabe o más bien le comento Ayari cuando salieron por Sasuke. –Orochimaru llamo afirmando que los tiene y no dijo que quiere a cambio de devolverlos, solo dijo que no llamemos a la policía y que después se volverá a comunicar con Sasuke. –explica ahora lo que le dijo Sasuke.

- No se necesita ser un genio para saber que ese pendejo quiere la empresa de Sakura a cambio. –dice serio Itachi.

- Si la quiere se la entrego cuando quiera. –ambos miran hacia el pasillo viendo a Sasuke que tiene una expresión sombría. –Pero que ni les toque un pelo o lo hare desear la muerte. –dice amenazante.

- Entregarle la empresa no es opción. Si Sasori lo está ayudando, él está enamorado o obsesionado con Sakura… tal vez se quiere quedar con ellos y aunque les entregues la empresa no hay seguridad que los regresen. –informa seria Ayari.

- No me importa si tengo que buscarlo por todo el mundo, daré con él y lo despellejare vivo. –Sasuke se muestra más sombrío.

- Cálmate Sasuke… tenemos que pensar bien las cosas y lo que haremos. –le dice con seriedad Kakashi.

- ¿Cómo cojones me pides que me calme pendejo? ¡No sé en qué condiciones están ellos, no sé si están asustados, heridos o siendo maltratados! –grita fuera de sí.

- Enojado no solucionaras nada. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez.

- Tus estas demasiado calmado cuando son tu hermana y sobrino los que están secuestrados… ¿acaso no te importan? –Sasuke se acerca a grandes sacadas a él, y lo toma de las solapas.

- Sasuke suéltalo. –Ayari lo fulmina con la mirada pero Sasuke la ignora.

- No digas pendejadas. Estoy preocupado y aterrado, pero no gano nada enojándome o alterándome. En estos casos lo mejor es pensar con la cabeza fría para llegar a una solución. –Kakashi se quita con brusquedad el agarre y lo fulmina con la mirada.

Ambos se miran de forma penetrante como si quisieran matarse con la mirada, pero el sonido del teléfono de Sasuke suena haciendo que quiete su mirada de Kakashi y saque su teléfono para contestar rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? –responde cortante, sabe quién es, es el mismo número. –Dime lo que quieres te lo daré. –el pelinegro frunce el seño pero luego sus ojos se ensanchan. – ¡espera cabrón, no te vayas, necesito saber si Sakura está bien!... ¡mierda! –Sasuke aprieta su teléfono celular ya que Orochimaru cortó la llamada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Itachi lo mira serio.

- La empresa de Sakura... –los demás suspiran con pesadez, ya lo veían obvio. –… y las empresas Uchiha… todas. –los tres ensanchan los ojos.

- Ese cabrón se fue a lo grande. –Itachi gruñe furioso.

- ¿Qué haremos? –dice serio Kakashi.

- Aunque Itachi y yo estemos a cargo de dos monopolios, es mi padre quien sigue siendo dueño de una mitad de nuestras empresas, el otro dueño es mi tío… si en dado caso papá acepta entregarle a ese loco su parte, aun faltaría mi tío y no creo que él acepte entregar su parte de las empresas a nadie. –informa seria Ayari.

- Tampoco creo que padre quiera entregar su parte. –dice serio Itachi y Sasuke gruñe furioso mientras que Kakashi refleja más preocupación.

- ¿Para cuándo pido que se le haga entrega? –Kakashi mira serio a Sasuke.

- Quiere una respuesta para mañana a primer hora, él me llamara… si es afirmativa me dirá cuando hagamos los tramites del paso de las empresas. –informe con sequedad.

- Podríamos hablar con mamá… ella aprecia mucho a Sakura y seguro obliga a nuestro padre que acepte… el problema sigue siendo la otra mitad y no creo que el loco solo acepte la mitad de nuestras empresas. –Ayari chasquea la lengua molesta y Sasuke aprieta con más fuerza sus puños.

El celular de Itachi empieza a sonar y este con fastidio lo saca, colocándoselo sobre la oreja sin checar quien le habla.

- ¿Si? –sus ojos se ensancharon al saber quién es. –Oye espera… espera… ¡Kyoko! –grita furioso haciendo que los demás lo miren.

- ¿Esa mujer te hablo? –Sasuke ya está frente a él tomándolo de las solapas.

- Si. –Itachi frunce el seño. –Quiere hablar…

**Continuará**

**O.O ke pasara? saku y aki seran salvados? **

**jajajajajajaja el fic se torno telenovezco XD**

**spero ke les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	27. Traición

**Traición **

El celular de Itachi empieza a sonar y este con fastidio lo saca, colocándoselo sobre la oreja sin checar quien le habla.

- ¿Si? –sus ojos se ensancharon al saber quién es. –Oye espera… espera… ¡Kyoko! –grita furioso haciendo que los demás lo miren.

- ¿Esa mujer te hablo? –Sasuke ya está frente a él tomándolo de las solapas.

- Si. –Itachi frunce el seño. –Quiere hablar…

- ¿Dónde? –exige furioso e Itachi dudo sin saber si decirle.

- Donde sea que haya citado ninguno de ustedes ira. –dice con firmeza Ayari haciendo que ambos la fulminen con la mirada. –Tu como estas capaz la matas antes de hacer que hable. –dice mirando a Sasuke para después mirar a Itachi. –Y no confió en ti estando ella involucrada. –Itachi afila su mirada sintiendo la mirada de Sasuke puesta en él, como pidiendo explicación.

- No seas tonta, no hare nada que afecte a mis hermanos.

- Lo sé, pero me temo que serias blando con ella y no consigas nada. –Ayari lo mira retadora.

- Me vale si Itachi protege a su mujer de turno… yo iré. –dice firme Sasuke.

- No. Iré yo. –dicen con firmeza los otros dos.

Los tres hermanos Uchiha se miran de forma penetrante, ninguno dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Y Kakashi roda los ojos, esos tres en desacuerdo o estando de acuerdo son peligrosos, tienen un carácter muy similar.

- Antes de decidir quién va y quien no… piensen primero Uchihas. –kakashi los mira con fastidio. –Sean racionales… seguro ese Orochimaru los está vigilando, por algo supo cuando llamarte Sasuke… ¿no se te hace coincidencia que lo haya hecho cuando llegaste a la mansión? ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes si demoraste tres horas? ¿Te preguntaste cuanto tiempo estuvieron amarrados los empleados? Capaz están amarrados desde que te fuiste porque también es coincidencia que no hayan atacado cuando estabas en casa… solo piénsalo, te vigilan, te vas, actúan, regresas y te llaman… es obvio que saben tus movimientos. –los tres hermanos se quisieron dar de topes entre sí por no darse cuenta en eso. –Es obvio que a ti te vigilan, si vas a con la tal Seiko e intentas sacarle información los que te vigilan seguro te atacaran, defendiéndola, entonces Orochimaru sabrá que estas intentando sacar información por tus medios, eso lo pondrá a la defensiva y podrás en peligro a mi hermana y sobrino. –Sasuke aprieta con fuerza los puños. –Ya suficiente es que sepa que estuvimos en el departamento de Sasori… que estemos aquí no les dice nada, tal vez solo buscamos a Itachi, es bueno que él haya regresado así hace menos la sospecha… sirve que sigan creyendo que tal vez no sabemos que Seiko es una de ellos.

- ¡Entonces iré yo! –dicen firmeza Itachi y Ayari.

- Seiko me cito a mí, sería raro que tú fueras mocosa. –Itachi la mira de forma retadora.

- Itachi no seas pendejo, es obvio que sientes algo por Seiko. –Itachi lo fulmina con la mirada y Kakashi lo mira indiferente. –No podemos confiar en ti para esto… como dijo Ayari, serias noble con ella y no lograras conseguir mucho. –Ayari le sonríe con mofa e Itachi afila su mirada hacia ella.

- No siento nada por Seiko. –Itachi cruza sus brazos en su pecho y ladea su rostro indignado haciendo que Kakashi ponga los ojos en blanco, y Sasuke chasquea la lengua porque su pendejo hermano se haya fijado en el enemigo.

- Iremos Ayari y yo. –dice con firmeza.

- ¿Qué te asegura que a ti no te vigilan? Tal vez nos tienen vigilados a todos. –Sasuke lo mira altanero.

- Tal vez lo hagan, pero podemos escapárnosle. –Kakashi sonríe de forma torcida. –Mientras tu estés a la vista no desconfiara… pienso que él esta mas alerta y cauteloso de lo que puede hacer un Uchiha, no creo que se enfoque en mi, presiento que piensa que no soy de gran ayuda. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan? –Ayari lo mira con interés al igual que sus hermanos, ese maldito es muy listo, demasiado para el gusto de los varones.

- Bueno primero vayamos a la casa de tus padres al vernos entrar ahí pensara que estamos hablando con Fugaku-san para convencerlo que entregue las empresas por el bien de mi hermana y sobrino, eso lo hará sentirse triunfante y pensara que estamos atrapados viendo como única solución la entrega de lo que pide…

- _Maldito espantapájaros. –_Itachi y Sasuke afilan su mirada al ver que el maldito es más listo que ellos.

- _Ese es mi hombre.—_ Ayari sonríe de forma torcida, viéndose orgullosa.

- Ya estando en la casa y con la ayuda de sus padres…

* * *

- Esto es humillante. –Ayari tiene la frente sombreada de negro.

La pequeña de los Uchiha se ve saliendo por la puerta trasera de la casa de los Uchiha vistiendo el uniforme de las empleadas, trae puesta una peluca de cabello corto, hasta los hombros y de color castaño, con la ayuda de su madre esta maquillada haciendo que su tono de piel sea bronceado y trae lentes de contacto de color azul. En sus manos agarra una canasta en la que echan las cosas cuando van al mercado.

- ¿Enserio? Yo lo encuentro divertido. –Kakashi sonríe socarrón estando a su lado.

El peli-plata trae una peluca de cabello corto y color rubio, encima una boina que usa el chofer con uniforme incluido. Sobre sus ojos trae unos lentes oscuros como los que suelen usar los choferes de la mansión.

- Yo, Uchiha Ayari vistiendo como una empleada. –dice indignada.

- Pienso que te vez sexy. –Kakashi sonríe con mofa y Ayari lo fulmina con la mirada. –Vamos koneko-chan, tómalo como un juego... además tú querías venir. –Kakashi amplía su sonrisa al oírla gruñir, sabiendo que se lamenta por eso.

Ambos se dirigen hacia donde está el automóvil que usan para que la servidumbre vaya por los mandados, como la despensa, tintorería y esas cosas. Kakashi se sube al asiento de conductor y Ayari al del copiloto.

* * *

En una modesta cafetería se ve a Seiko sentada en una silla frente a una pequeña mesa redonda. Se encuentra en la zona más íntima y alejada de la cafetería. Frente a ella sobre la mesa esta una humeante taza con café y un plato con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Viste una chamarra color negra que la trae abierta dejando ver su blusa blanca de cuello "V", unos jeans desgastados y rodeando su cuello trae una bufanda negra.

A la cafetería entran Kakashi y Ayari aun con sus disfraces y la buscan con la mirada, al dar con ella se encaminan, sentándose frente a ella haciendo que alce ambas cejas al ver a esos desconocidos con uniforme de chofer y empleada domestica.

- Un gusto conocerte Seiko-chan. –la pelinegra frunce el seño y mira seria al hombre porque sepa su verdadero nombre. –Hatake Kakashi, un gusto. –Kakashi se quita los lentes, rebelando sus ojos. –y ella es mi novia: Uchiha Ayari. –la pelinegra ensancho los ojos viéndolos a ambos, para después relajar su expresión.

- ¿Vienen de una fiesta de disfraces? –pregunta con burla y Ayari gruñe furiosa.

- Algo así. –Kakashi sonríe con diversión. –Así que… ¿para qué citaste a Itachi-kun?

- Como dijiste cite a Itachi, no a ustedes. –Seiko se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Pero vinimos nosotros, así que habla. –Ayari la mira retadora.

- _Si antes me ignoraba, supongo que ahora que sabe quien soy de verdad no quiere verme… ¿Qué cojones esperaba? Eso debería mantenerme sin cuidado. —_Supongo nos han investigado por algo saben mi verdadero nombre… y la verdad con cualquier Uchiha que hable me parece bien. Si cite a Itachi es porque es con el que tenía contacto. –Seiko se encoge de hombros y toma su taza de té. –Mi padre tiene a Haruno Sakura y a su hijo. –dice con tranquilidad.

- Lo sabemos, por eso estamos aquí. –Ayari la mira amenazante. –Dinos donde están. –ordena.

- ¿O sino? –Seiko la mira retadora, mostrando una sonrisa burlona mientras que Kakashi deja que su novia hable, la verdad no se le da lo de ser amenazante con las mujeres, menos si están guapas.

- O sino hare que desees no haber nacido.

Seiko ríe con diversión haciendo que Ayari frunza su seño.

- Enserio… los Uchiha son tan intimidantes como se dice. Tu mirada es tan aterradora. –Seiko se muestra divertida.

- Te recomendaría que no la provoques. La verdad no la conoces enojada. –Kakashi sonríe de forma forzada, tomando la mano de su novia en un intento de calmarla, está notando como empieza a enfurecerse.

- No es mi intensión provocarla… pero me es divertido ver la actitud Uchiha en femenino, estoy acostumbrada a verlo en masculino. –Seiko se encoge de hombros. –No hay necesidad de amenazas, la verdad si cite a Itachi fue para decirle donde tienen a Sakura y a mi pequeño sobrino. –Ayari relaja su expresión y entrecierra sus ojos mientras Kakashi alza ambas cejas.

- ¿Por qué harías algo así? –Ayari la mira retadora, no confía en ella y podría ser una trampa.

- Si ayudo a mi padre es porque le temo. –su expresión se volvió sombría. – Si él consigue los que quiere con esto, se hará aun más poderoso. Los únicos que pueden y tienen las armas para acabar con él son los Uchiha. Tómenlo como una ayuda a cambio de quitarme lo que me ata a hacer lo que me ordena. —Seiko agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Qué me dice que dices la verdad? Podría ser una trampa. –Ayari la mira retadora.

- Lista. –Seiko le guiña un ojo. –Bien dicen que los Uchiha no confían ni en su sobra. –comenta con diversión.

- Sabes mucho de nosotros. –Ayari le mantiene la mirada.

- El viejo esta obsesionado con ustedes, los investigo mucho y si mi trabajo era seducir a uno de ustedes tenía que saberlo todo. –Seiko le mantiene la mirada.

Kakashi mira a una y otra para después sonreír con diversión.

- Haber Seiko, dinos lo que queremos. –Ayari la mira retadora.

- Pensé que desconfías de mí. –Seiko sonríe con mofa.

- Y no lo hago, pero quiero oír lo que dices. Ya sabré yo si caigo o no en la trampa. –Ayari sonríe de forma torcida y Seiko ríe entre dientes.

- Antes de que les diga cualquier cosa quiero algo a cambio.

- Estas hablando en mi idiota… ¿qué quieres? –Ayari apoya sus codos en la mesa y entrelaza sus manos.

- Inmunidad completa, no quiero que los Uchiha me hagan nada mucho menos usen pruebas en mi contra para crearme problemas legales, en si no quiero que ninguno de ustedes haga algo en contra mía… espero tener tu palabra para esto como también espero que lo que se dice es verdad, ya sabes, eso de que la palabra de un Uchiha es mejor que una firma en contrato. –Seiko la mira seria.

- Tienes mi palabra. –Ayari amplía su sonrisa torcida. – ¿Algo más? –Seiko sonríe de forma torcida también.

- Un billón de dólares.

- Me parece justo. –Ayari apoya su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas. –Ahora habla.

- ¿Mi dinero? –Seiko alza ambas cejas.

- Te lo daré, tienes mi palabra.

- Lo quiero en efectivo y en dólares.

- Perfecto. –Ayari saca su celular y teclea algunas cosas, segundos después le llega la alerta de mensaje y alzar su mirada a ella. –Mi padre tendrá el dinero listo en quince minutos, hará que uno de sus hombres lo traiga lo que demorara otros quince minutos. Tiempo suficiente para que nos digas la información que te he comprado.

- Espero sea cuidadoso… todos los Uchiha están siendo vigilados.

- Lo sabemos, no te preocupes por eso que hemos tomado precauciones. –Kakashi sonríe divertido.

- Buena idea lo de los disfraces, espero el hombre de tu padre también traiga disfraz.

- No le tomes importancia a eso. Sus hombres están entrenados, saben cómo librarse de espías y como evadirlos. Tú ve a lo que nos interesa. –ordena Ayari.

- Eso de que son mandones es cien por ciento cierto. –comenta con diversión y Kakashi asintió dándole la razón. –Hay otra cosa que quiero. –Ayari alza ambas cejas. –Misma inmunidad hacia Sasori, no quiero que hagan nada en su contra. –Kakashi y Ayari alzan más sus cejas. –Él solo es un pendejo que se enamoro, ya no es ni la sombra de lo que antes era… el amor lo cambio. –Seiko se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Mi padre solo lo manipulo para que haga esto aprovechándose de su depresión y usando sus debilidades que son Sakura y su hijo. Cuando Sasori entro en razón se dio cuenta de que lo que hizo no es lo correcto, no porque sea algo malo; hacer el bien o el mal es algo que no le importa, sino porque eso hará infeliz a Sakura. Oí como él prometió sacarla de ahí, pero dudo que lo consiga ya que padre también lo oyó, él puso cámaras en donde estaban y Sasori no lo sabía… como dije el amor lo cambio, antes no cometería jamás esos errores, supongo solo piensa en protegerlos. Así que espero se muevan rápido en ir por ellos antes de que Sasori intente sacarlos de ahí, porque los tres se pondrán en peligro al intentar escapar pensando que padre no sabe nada y conociendo a mi padre les hará creer que no sabe nada para hacerles una emboscada–Seiko se encoge de hombros con indiferencia mientras los otros dos fruncen el seño.

- _Si que no se parece en nada a Karin… es inteligente y algo noble. _–Ayari relaja su expresión. –No haremos nada en contra de Sasori, tienes mi palabra. –Ayari mira de reojo a Kakashi para ver si está de acuerdo con su decisión y este se encogió de hombros como si le diera igual, a él solo le importa que su hermana este bien.

- ¿Sakura y Akihiko están bien? ¿No les han hecho nada? –Kakashi la mira serio.

- No. Sasori no se les despega y a como vi no importa si tiene que morir protegiéndolos, no dejara que les toquen un pelo. No dejo que mi padre le ponga un solo dedo a Sakura cuando este lo intento en una forma de burla, menos lo dejara si es para lastimarlos. –dice con seguridad y Kakashi se sintió más aliviado. –Bueno a lo que vine… mi padre tiene quince hombres armados con él, todos expertos en artes marciales, armamento y son unos sádicos de primera, esos sumándole a los que los vigilan que son iguales, pero supongo que sabrán cómo hacerle para que ni cuenta se den que han ido a salvar a los prisioneros. –Seiko se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Ayari sonríe de forma torcida. –Sakura y mi sobrino están en una cabaña que está en las afueras de la ciudad. Su ubicación exacta es…

* * *

En la sala de la gran mansión Uchiha se encuentra Mikoto sentada bebiendo un poco de té que le calme los nervios. A su lado esta Fugaku fumándose un puro como locomotora, aunque se muestre inexpresivo el que este fumando tanto es señal de su preocupación, después de todo su hija este en peligro al ir con esa estafadora, podría ser una trampa y digamos que no confía en que ese espantapájaros pueda protegerla.

En un sillón de una pieza se encuentra sentado Itachi que tiene sus brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y da golpeteos con su talón en el suelo. Intenta mantener la calma pero está preocupado por su hermana, a Kakashi que lo maten pero su hermana no, y también le preocupa Seiko, la preocupación que siente por ella es lo que lo está molestando y frustrando.

En cuanto Sasuke está caminando de un lado a otro pareciendo león enjaulado, fumando cigarrillos tras cigarrillos. La servidumbre tendrá muchas cenizas que limpiar ya que tira las cenizas en el suelo. Pero el pelinegro está muy preocupado por su hermana, podría ser una trampa, que Kakashi se muera, ese le viene sin cuidado, también se siente impaciente y ansioso por rescatar a su peli-rosa y a Akihiko, le preocupan que estén en peligro, lo que les puedan hacer, el temor a que estén lastimados es enorme.

- ¿Por qué cojones Ayari tarda tanto? –Sasuke detiene su andar y se pasa una mano por el cabello viéndose frustrado.

- Uchiha Sasuke si los de la limpieza no pueden quitar esas cenizas de esa alfombra me compraras una. –dice con reproche Mikoto.

- Te comprare mil madre… ahora eso no importa, esa mocosa ya se tardo mucho. –Sasuke se pasa una mano por la cara.

- ¿Y si fue una trampa y Seiko los secuestro para tener más rehenes y hacernos ceder? –pregunta Itachi aterrado.

- Itachi llama a mi abogado, haremos que haga los trámites para darle mi parte de la empresa a ese loco… Sasuke ve a Alemania y trae a tu tío aunque sea de los pelos, para torturarlo para hacer que le entregue su mitad de las empresas a ese loco. –ordena Fugaku si su princesita está en manos de un loco avaricioso le dará lo que sea para que se la entregue, lo que le pase a Kakashi le viene sin cuidado, por él que lo maten, además haciendo eso salva también a su nuera y al niño, que ¿para qué mentir? Esta encariñando con ellos.

Sasuke e Itachi asintieron, el primero mas complacido ya que de esa forma no solo salvan a su hermana sino también a su Sakura y a Akihiko.

- ¡No tomen decisiones aun! –dice con imponencia Mikoto haciendo que sus dos hijos se detengan a hacer lo que iban a hacer. –Ayari está bien, no hace mucho mando un mensaje pidiendo una gran suma de dinero, eso significa que logro negociar con esa tal Seiko… para más pruebas que mi muñequita y Kakashi están bien es que Sakano no ha llamado, si las cosas no hubieran salido bien ya lo hubiera hecho.

- Tal vez mataron a Sakano cuando les entrego el dinero, por eso no ha hablado y Ayari se la llevaron quitándole su celular para que no se comunique con nadie. –comenta Itachi con expresión de circunstancia.

- ¡Rápido hagan lo que les dije! –ordena Fugaku viéndose exaltado.

- ¡No harán nada! –grita con imponencia Mikoto. –Y tu Itachi deja de decir tonterías.

- No son tonterías madre, son suposiciones. –Itachi sonríe como niño bueno.

- Si estas aburrido o preocupado deja de provocarle sustos a tu padre para entretenerte. -ordena tétrica e Itachi se tenso sonriendo nervioso, luego una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca cuando su padre y hermano voltean a verlo como demonios poseídos, furiosos porque solo los ande haciendo entrar en pánico. –Enserio Itachi estás viendo la tempestad y no te hincas. –Mikoto suspira con pesadez mostrando cansancio porque ni en estos momentos su hijo deja de ser un travieso.

- ¡Sasuke agárralo! –ordena Fugaku y Sasuke sonríe de forma tétrica, necesita quitar tensiones con alguien ¿y quién mejor que su hermano mayor?

- Mami. –la llama Itachi marcando mas su sonrisa nerviosa, mirando como Sasuke y su padre se acercan de forma amenazante hacia él.

- Nada de mami… tú te buscaste esto jovencito travieso. –dice con firmeza, ladeando su rostro a lado contrario para no ver cómo le dan a su retoño, el canijo se lo merece por sacar esos comentarios en esta situación solo para divertirse a costa de Fugaku.

Itachi se le sombreo la frente de azul, esta vez no tiene la protección de su mami, así que rápidamente se puso de pie para huir, con Sasuke siguiéndolo para atraparlo. Fugaku también corrió, pero no llego ni a la salida de la sala cuando se detuvo, se doblo como viejito y llevo una mano a su columna, haciendo mueca de dolor.

- Fugaku te he dicho que ya no estás para esos trotes, deja que Sasuke lo atrape. –dice con tranquilidad Mikoto mientras bebe más de su te.

Fugaku gruñe furioso, caminando todo encorvando, como viejito hacia el sillón para sentarse, maldiciendo los malditos años que ya le pesan sobre los hombros.

El hombre llega al sillón, sentándose en este y conteniéndose para no chillar del dolor. En eso ve a Itachi pasar corriendo con expresión de pánico atrás de él Sasuke con expresión de psicópata asesino, ambos pasaron tan rápido por una de las entradas del salón que apenas se vieron.

- _Añoro cuando yo podía correr así… extraño mi juventud. –_Fugaku aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla lamentándose por no estar corriendo con Sasuke para atrapar a Itachi y darle una tunda.

* * *

Itachi entro a la cocina donde están varios sirvientas, el cocinero y el mayordomo, los cuales esquivo y Sasuke atrás de él hizo lo mismo. Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los empleados al ver que ni pasando los años esos dos cambian, hacen eso desde chavales, Itachi corriendo con Sasuke atrás de él, solo falto Fugaku esta vez persiguiéndolos a ambos.

La puerta trasera es abierta dejando ver a Ayari y Kakashi aun con sus disfraces, atrás de ellos Sakano; el jefe de los guarros de Fugaku el cual va vestido como jardinero. Y ambos alzan ambas cejas al ver a correr hacia ellos a Itachi con expresión de circunstancia y atrás de él Sasuke con expresión de te mato.

- ¡Sálvame Ayari! –Itachi rápidamente se pone atrás de su hermana y Sasuke frena haciendo que sus pies patinen, pero consiguiendo hacerlo antes de llevarse de encuentro a su hermana.

- Enserio que siguen siendo unos mocosos. –Ayari roda los ojos y sigue su camino, ansiosa por quitarse ese disfraz.

- ¿A dónde vas mocosa? Dime lo que paso. –ordena Sasuke.

- Si Ayari, ven acá y cuéntanos todo. –ahora es Itachi quien ordena.

- Primero me cambio y luego les cuento. –Ayari sigue su camino, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Tu a dónde vas? –preguntan tétricos al ver que Kakashi va hacia donde fue Ayari, la que dijo que iba a cambiarse.

- A cambiarme. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¡No te cambiaras donde se está cambiando Ayari! –exclaman ambos y Kakashi los voltea a ver sobre su hombro al ver lo coordinados que andan hoy, hasta parecen gemelos.

- Por favor, conozco cada rincón del cuerpo desnudo de Ayari mejor que ella misma. –los empleados que están ahí se sonrojan ante el descaro y los Uchiha hacen mueca de asco, "hermana desnuda" es una oración que no les gusta oír. – pero no se preocupen, no haremos nada, no es el momento, tenemos asuntos urgentes que atender. –Kakashi les guiña un ojo juguetón para después seguir su camino.

- Sakano mátalo. –ordena Itachi haciendo que Sakano sonría deforma forzada con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, sin saber qué hacer, por un lado se lo ordena un patrón pero entonces si lo hace las patronas lo degollan vivo, él bien sabe que tiene la protección de ellas.

Itachi mira impaciente a Sakano porque le haga caso, pero su rostro se ve hundido por un codazo que Sasuke le dio en la cara.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Itachi se soba su carita mientras lo mira con reproche.

- Por hacerme perseguirte como pendejo. –dice cortante, empezando a caminar hacia la sala.

- Sakano defiéndeme. –ordena Itachi. –Dale una tunda a Sasuke.

- No Sakano, dale una tunda a Itachi, y después vas y matas a Kakashi. –ordena Sasuke volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro.

- No le hagas caso Sakano, primero dale una tunda a Sasuke después vas y matas a Kakashi.

- Ignóralo Sakano, menos lo de matar a Kakashi pero antes dale una paliza a Itachi. –ordena con firmeza Sasuke.

- A mí no me ignores solo a Sasuke, pero con lo de Kakashi no, mátalo, pero antes dale una tun…

Sakano se le sombrea la frente de negro, desde que esos dos no viven ahí se había librado de que lo usen en sus peleas, lo bueno es que en esta no se le unió la menor de esos tres. Los empleados miran con lastima a Sakano que vuelve a sufrir lo mismo que cuando esos dos vivían ahí.

* * *

Sakura está sentada en el sillón, dándole de comer a su hijo, cubriéndose con una sabana para que Sasori no vea más de lo que debe de ver. La peli-rosa mira embobada la carita de su bebé quien come teniendo sus ojos abiertos mirándola a ella, sin darse cuenta que tiene otra mirada puesta en ella; Sasori que está sentado en la cama la mira atento, verle esa expresión que pone al ver a Akihiko la hace ver más hermosa y siente una inmensa tranquilidad solamente estando así con ellos, desearía tanto estar así por siempre con ellos, pero sabe que es imposible.

- Tan pequeño y tienes una mirada muy profunda Aki-chan… serás todo un rompe corazones cuando crezcas. –comenta juguetona.

- Herencia mía ¿no crees? –Sakura alza la mirada viendo a Sasori sonreírle de forma torcida.

- Ya. –Sakura roda los ojos haciendo que el pelirrojo amplié su sonrisa. –_Había olvidado lo arrogante que es… creo que mi debilidad son los arrogantes chicos cool. –_a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro al recordar como es Sasuke, aunque ese le gana con creces en arrogancia a su ex marido.

La puerta es tocada un par de veces haciendo que Sasori se ponga de pie y se dirija a esta, al abrirla ve a uno de los hombres de su padre sosteniendo una bandeja con alimentos.

- Aquí está la comida que pidió. –dice de forma respetuosa.

Sin decirle nada toma la bandeja para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara, volteando hacia Sakura que lo mira con reproche.

- Al menos debiste darle un gracias. –dice en forma de regaño y Sasori alza ambas cejas.

- Él está cumpliendo con su trabajo, no tengo por qué darle las gracias. –dice encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, pero al ver la mirada fulminante de Sakura suspira con pesadez. –La próxima vez agradeceré. –dice entre dientes, sintiéndose un completo dominado y Sakura sonríe complacida. –_Si eso la hace sonreír, creo que seré más educado a partir de ahora. –_Sasori se contuvo por sonreír ante sus absurdos pensamientos y se acerca a ella para darle la comida.

- Déjala ahí por favor… cuando Aki-chan acabe de comer comeré yo. –Sakura le sonríe en forma de cortesía y Sasori asintió colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa. – ¿Comerás tu? Debes alimentarte estas muy delgado. –le dice con reproche.

- Comeré cuando lo hagas tú. –le dice tranquilo, sintiendo una gran calidez al ver que se preocupa por él aun. –Tú debes alimentarte bien… planeo escapar con ustedes esta noche, nada mas haya oportunidad, así que necesitas energías. –le dice con advertencia.

- ¿No será peligroso? –Sakura lo mira algo temerosa.

- Entre más rápido salgamos de aquí y nos alejemos de mi padre mejor.

Sakura frunce el seño, le es imposible imaginar a alguien tan cruel como para que su propio hijo lo sienta como un peligro, conoce a Sasori y sabe que no es de los que suelen exagerar las cosas.

* * *

- …A cambio de darnos la ubicación exacta de donde están Sakura y Akihiko, ella pidió que no hagamos nada en su contra ni en la de Sasori, como también pidió el dinero que me diste padre. –informa Ayari que está sentada en uno de los sillones, a su lado está sentado Kakashi, frente a ellos están Fugaku, Mikoto y Sasuke, y en el sillón de una pieza esta Itachi.

- Espero no hayas aceptado lo de Sasori… a ese le romperé el hocico por ayudarlos. –dice amenazante Sasuke.

- Según menciono Seiko dijo que Orochimaru se aprovecho de un momento de inestabilidad de Sasori. –comienza a hablar Kakashi. –Uso su debilidades para convencerlo, que son Sakura y Akihiko, tal parece que ese tarado en verdad termino enamorándose de Sakura… —Sasuke frunce el seño. –… y Akihiko es su hijo como es hijo de la mujer que ama, es obvio que sean ambos su debilidad ahora… tal parece que Sasori se dio cuenta de su error y planea escapar con ellos para sacarlos de ahí, pero según Seiko, Orochimaru los tiene vigilados y los descubrió, mas les hace creer que no sabe nada para que se confíen.

- Di mi palabra de no hacerle nada a Sasori y se cumplirá. –dice con firmeza Ayari mirando a Sasuke de forma retadora y este afila su mirada, pero deja de hacerlo cuando su padre le da un zape.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunta furioso mirando a su padre.

- Te he dicho que no le mandes esas miradas asesinas a tu hermana. –dice con reproche y Sasuke mira a su madre como pidiéndole que haga algo pero Mikoto se hace la desatendida.

- _Malditos padres que miman a esa mocosa solo por ser la menor. –_Sasuke frunce el seño teniendo puestas en él la mirada burlona de sus hermanos y su cuñado.

- Si Ayari dio su palabra no le haremos nada a ese joven… la palabra de un Uchiha es ley. –dice con imponencia Fugaku y Sasuke murmura unos cuantos insultos.

- Lo mejor es actuar esta noche, teniendo la ubicación y la cantidad de hombres que trabajan para él, incluido un plano que nos dio Seiko será fácil actuar… me temo que Sasori planee también el escape esta noche y Orochimaru les haga algo, por eso es mejor actuar lo más rápido que nos sea posible. –dice con tranquilidad Kakashi.

- Al fin dicen algo sensato. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida. –Esta noche iremos por Sakura y Akihiko.

- Iré contigo. –dicen Kakashi e Itachi a la vez, el segundo sonriendo de forma torcida, ambos teniendo ganas de meterles una paliza a ese Orochimaru.

- Perfecto. Se llevaran a Sakano y a varios de sus hombres. –dice con tranquilidad Fugaku.

- Yo también podría…

- ¡No! –dicen con firmeza todos mirando a Ayari con severidad.

- Pero…

- Que no. –le dice firme Mikoto. –Deja que ellos se encarguen… tu no vas a ir. –Ayari se estremece al ver esa mirada de su madre, esa que pone cuando es un no y no se discute mas, esperanzada porque esta vez le cumpla el capricho mira a su padre quien no la mira haciéndose el desatendido, esta vez no la complacerá, ya suficiente tuvo con poner en riesgo a su princesita al dejarla ir por esa información como para dejarla ir a esa misión peligrosa donde habrán hombres armados.

Itachi y Sasuke miran a su hermana con mofa esta vez a la caprichosa no le cumplieron su petición, y tuvieron el apoyo de sus padres, ellos tampoco ni locos dejan que su hermana menor ande ahí en esas cosas de machos. Kakashi suspira aliviado porque tuvo el apoyo de todos, no quiere que su novia lo acompañe poniéndose en peligro. Ayari frunce el seño, ella quería ir porque le preocupan sus hermanos y su novio, pero si su madre no la deja ni como discutirlo, ella da miedo enojada y como quien dicen es la que tiene la última palabra.

**Continuará**

**jajajjaja enserio ke los uchiha varones son tan pero tan infantilesjajjajajaja adoro sus peleas y en especial como itachi las provoka**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**KRISS**


	28. Por amor

**Por amor**

Es de noche, por la parte trasera de la cabaña se ve salir a Sasori y a Sakura quien tiene cargado en brazos a su hijo. El pelirrojo la toma de la mano mientras con la otra sostiene una linterna que los alumbra el paso.

- Solo tendremos que caminar un poco. Deje un coche cerca. –le informa con seriedad el pelirrojo y Sakura asintió.

Ambos continúan caminando a paso acelerado para llegar lo antes posible. Al pelirrojo se le ve preocupación en su mirada, no estará tranquilo hasta que estén dentro del automóvil, muy alejados de ahí.

Ambos se detienen de golpe al ver que de entre algunos árboles sale Orochimaru sonriendo burlón y apuntándoles con un arma.

- ¿Pensaste que me verías la cara querido hijo? –pregunta con burla.

- Lo que menos quiero es verte la cara, créeme si te digo que tu cara me provocaba pesadillas cuando niño. –Sasori lo mira con indiferencia, poniéndose disimuladamente enfrente de Sakura, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. – No te muevas, solo quédate atrás de mi. –susurra hacia Sakura, para que solo ella lo oiga.

- Es tu padre Sasori, si hablas con él tal vez…

- Créeme, me mataría si pongo en riesgo sus negocios sin importarle que sea su hijo. –dice con seguridad, susurrándolo solo para ella y Sakura ensancho los ojos entre sorprendida y aterrada porque un hombre haga eso con su propio hijo.

- Conmovedor. –comenta con burla y mirando con repugnancia como el pelirrojo se ha colocado como escudo hacia la peli-rosa. –En serio, eras mi orgullo; el heredero perfecto que no se deja dominar por emociones estúpidas y sabe lo que quiere de la vida… o eso eras. –Orochimaru lo mira de arriba abajo con superioridad. – Terminaron arruinándote unas faldas.

- Hazle algo a Sakura y Akihiko, y no solo me tendrás a mí de enemigo sino que perderas tu minita de oro. –Sasori se muestra tranquilo, aunque sus ojos muestran amenaza.

- Créeme, no perderé nada. las empresas Haruno y las Uchiha serán mías. –dice con seguridad y Sakura frunce el seño.

- ¡Eres una serpiente amariconada avariciosa! –grita indignada Sakura, una cosa es que quiera usarla para quitarle la empresa y eso lo pasa, pero también el muy maldito quiere usarla para quitarle la empresa a los Uchiha, eso no se lo perdonara.

- ¿Se… serpiente amariconada avariciosa? –un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha del pelinegro.

Sasori parpadea con su pupila hacia Sakura, mostrándose incrédulo por el ingenioso insulto, para después sonreír con burla al ver como dicho insulto afecto al vanidoso de su padre.

- ¡Te enseñare a respetarme zorra! –exclama furioso cargando cartucho haciendo que Sasori se ponga a la defensiva y lo fulmine con la mirada por como la llamo.

- Yo te enseñare a respetarla, marica de mierda. –dice una voz amenazante atrás del pelinegro que se tenso al sentir la punta de una pistola en su nuca, seguido de oírse un arma quitársele el seguro.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama sorprendida Sakura viendo a Sasuke de pie atrás de Orochimaru, enserio que no se espero verlo ahí al igual que Sasori que muestra sorpresa.

Sakura dio algunos pasos hacia el pelinegro, pero Sasori coloco una mano enfrente de ella para que no se acerque.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? –Sasuke mira serio a la peli-rosa, pasando su mirada por cada rincón de ella en busca de algún daño, sintiéndose aliviado al no ver ninguno y ver como ella asintió, sonriéndole levemente. –Ahora tu cabrón baja tu arma… hare que te arrepientas por la pendejada que hiciste. –dice amenazante, mirando la nuca del pelinegro que tiene expresión sombría.

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme? ¿Te mancharas las manos con sangre frente a tu amada? –pregunta con burla. –Adelante, hazlo… pero te informo que mis hombres oirán el disparo y estarán aquí en pocos segundos y los mataran a todos, incluso a mi pequeño nieto. –una sonrisa espeluznante adorno su rostro y Sakura mostro terror en sus ojos, atrayendo más a su pecho a su bebé, en una forma protectora.

- No hagas una estupidez. –advierte Sasori que sabe que su padre no dice eso en un vano intento por defenderse.

- ¿Crees que podrán? –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, mostrando burla. –Por favor, nos investigaste… sabes que no somos unos pendejos. No me arriesgaría a venir solo y poner más en peligro a Sakura y Akihiko. –Orochimaru frunció el seño. –Tus hombres en estos momentos están siendo apresados por los míos con ayuda de Kakashi e Itachi. –dice con burla.

Sasori sonríe con mofa hacia su padre que se ve realmente furioso al verse atrapado, por primera vez esta agradecido por ver a un Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo…?... ¡¿Cómo cojones supiste donde estábamos?! –Orochimaru mira con furia a Sasori, pensando que este les llamo sin que él se diera cuenta, pero el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros mostrando burla en su mirada.

- ¿Quién habrá sido? –pregunta Sasuke haciéndose el desatendido, mostrándose burlón.

- Seiko. –susurra Orochimaru recordando que a su hija no la ha visto en todo el día lo cual no le había tomado importancia.

- Traicionado por tu propia hija… divertido ¿no? –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa burlona.

Sasori se sorprendió, no imagino que Seiko haría eso, pero se sintió agradecido con ella o de ser diferente ahorita su padre los hubiera regresado a la cabaña, separándolo de Sakura y seguramente lastimándola para castigarlo a él. Sakura también está sorprendida, no pensó que la propia hija de ese hombre les haya ayudado sin tener motivo alguno.

- No dejare que te salgas con la tuya… ¡me hundo yo pero te llevo conmigo! –exclama furioso apuntando su arma hacia donde esta Sakura haciendo que ambos hombres ensanchen los ojos cuando el pelinegro apretó el gatillo y Sakura solo cerro sus ojos abrazando con más fuerza a su hijo.

* * *

- Enserio que esto se siente genial. Me sentí protagonista de película de acción. –Itachi sonríe de forma ladina, estando de pie teniendo sus brazos cruzados y viendo como los Sakano y sus hombres amarran de las extremidades a los hombres que noquearon.

- Si… eso de salir apuntando con armas, diciendo "no se muevan putos", hizo que me sintiera realizado… ya tengo una buena que contarle a los nietos en mi vejez. –Kakashi también sonríe de forma ladina, estando alado del pelinegro, y alza su mano derecha haciendo que Itachi choque la suya con la de él.

A los pocos segundos el pelinegro cae en cuenta de lo que hizo y voltea a ver a Kakashi con ojos entrecerrados.

- Yo jamás choque mi palma contigo y menos hubo un momento de camarería contigo ¿entendido? –dice amenazante, apuntándole con el nuevo juguetito que Sakano le prestó.

- Admítelo Uchiha, te caigo bien. –Kakashi sonríe con burla sin atemorizarse por ser apuntando con un arma, sabiendo que ese no dudara en matarlo para después defenderse diciéndole a Ayari que no fue él, que quien lo mato fue uno de los hombres del enemigo, claro que antes obligando a Sakano para que afirme su inocencia.

- Tal vez, solo tal vez nos llevaríamos muy bien… sino durmieras con mi hermana. –Itachi entrecierra más sus ojos y Kakashi roda los suyos.

Justo en ese momento se oye un disparo, seguido de otro haciendo que ambos ensanchen los ojos mostraron horror.

- Viene de donde se fue Sasuke-sama. –informa serio Sakano, sacando su arma y corriendo hacia esa dirección, siendo seguido por Kakashi e Itachi quienes también van con armas en mano.

* * *

Los ojos de Sakura muestran horror al ver como en cámara lenta cae Sasori hacia adelante justo enfrente de ella. Sus ojos no se despegaron del pelirrojo, ni siquiera vio como Sasuke le disparo en la nuca a Orochimaru segundos después que él disparo su arma. Solo vio como Sasori se coloco frente a ella y él como ahora cae.

El llanto de Akihiko inundo el lugar, asustado por el fuerte ruido del disparo. Sakura está en una especie de shock, sus ojos están muy abiertos mirando al frente y se ha dejado caer de rodillas teniendo a su hijo en brazos, el cual llora escandalosamente.

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke corre hacia ella mostrándose aterrado al verla manchada de sangre a ella al igual que la sabana que cubre al niño. – ¡Sakura! –la llama mas aterrado al no recibir respuesta.

Cuando llego a ella, se arrodillo a su lado, inspeccionadla, viendo que la sangre no es de ella, intento quitarle al niño para inspeccionarlo, el oírlo llorar le hace pensar que algo le paso, pero Sakura no lo suelta, de hecho cuando intento quitárselo, lo atrajo mas a ella.

- Sakura déjame checar al niño. –le pide suplicante, aun asustado y Sakura niega.

- Sasori… nosotros estamos bien, Sasori es quien… —La peli-rosa no puede formular la palabra, está asustada, horrorizada y aun coqueada.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo que está tirado en el suelo, viendo como la sangre empapa su playera en el pecho, viendo el agujero de bala. Con cuidado lo voltea viendo que la bala le atravesó el pecho.

- Quita…. Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi Uchiha. –Sasori habla con algo de dificultad abriendo los ojos, dejando ver lo mucho que se le dificulta abrirlos y hablar.

- ¡Sasori! –exclama Sakura al oírlo hablar, saliendo del shock e inclinándose hacia él.

Sasuke chasquea su lengua y ladea el rostro, sintiendo celos ante la reacción de ella hacia él pelirrojo, esta consiente que está preocupada, pero eso no evita que sienta celos.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Sasori viéndola borrosa, entre mas pasan los segundos se le dificulta tener sus ojos abiertos. Sakura asintió. –Akihiko, ¿está bien? –Sakura volvió a asentir comenzando a derramar lágrimas. –Qué alivio. –dice en un susurro, sonriendo levemente, las comisuras de sus labios se comenzaron a manchar de la sangre que ha comenzado a salir de su boca ante el esfuerzo que está haciendo al hablar.

- Sasuke-kun llama a una ambulancia. –le pide suplicante mirando hacia el pelinegro el cual solo asintió, serio, no le gusta ver que Sakura llore menos por otro hombre que para joder es Sasori, no puede evitarlo, es celoso, si, esta así por protegerla pero para empezar ese idiota la metió en este lio.

Sasori amplía su sonrisa, como mostrando diversión, como si supiera cómo se siente el Uchiha ahorita. Aunque todo su cuerpo le pesa y tanto como sus parpados, no quiere cerrar los ojos, quiere mantenerlos abiertos lo mas que pueda. Alzo su mano con lentitud debido a lo mucho que se le dificulta, quitando con ella las lágrimas que derrama Sakura, esas lagrimas de preocupación y susto.

- No derrames lágrimas por mi… no vale la pena. –dice en un susurro y Sakura lo mira con tristeza. –Akihiko, déjame verlo. –Sakura asintió, quitándole la sabana del rostro al niño que aun sigue llorando, acercándolo al rostro de Sasori.

- Se fuerte Sasori… Sasuke-kun está llamando a la ambulancia, no debe de tardar.

Sasori asintió sin apartar la mirada de su hijo, al cual le limpia las lágrimas. Quiere verlo lo más que pueda, siente esa necesidad, quiere que lo último que vea sea su rostro.

- Uchiha. –Sasuke que se ha mantenido al margen con una expresión indiferente lo mira. –No dejes que sea como yo. –los ojos del pelirrojo empezaron a derramar lagrimas y no aparta la mirada de su hijo quien tampoco deja de llorar. –_Espero los cuides estúpido que te quedas con lo más valioso que tuve… hazlos sufrir y vengo de donde sea a llevarte conmigo al mismo infierno. –_la mirada del pelirrojo se nublo mas hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

- ¡Sasori! ¡Sasori! ¡Sasori!... —Sakura lo comienza a llamar viéndose más aterrada, con sus ojos derramando mas lagrimas.

Sasuke dirige dos de sus dedos al cuello del pelirrojo para sentir su pulso, alza su rostro hacia Sakura y niega levemente haciendo que el llanto de esta se intensifique, acercando a ella a su hijo quien abraza con fuerza.

A Sasuke le duele verla llorar así, verla llorar así por él, pero en cierta parte lo entiende, ellos tuvieron un pasado antes de que apareciera, vivieron juntos algunos años e incluso tuvieron un hijo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a ella y abrazarla, dejar que llore en su pecho, estando en medio de ambos Akihiko quien tampoco deja de llorar.

Sakano, Itachi y Kakashi llegaron a donde están ellos, deteniéndose a unos metros viendo los cuerpos de Sasori y Orochimaru en el suelo, desangrándose. No tenían que ser unos genios para saber quienes recibieron ambos balazos. Aunque quieren saber que paso, saben que no es el momento para preguntar al ver como Sasuke abraza a Sakura que no deja de llorar al igual que el pequeño Akihiko. Pero ciertamente se sienten aliviados por ver que los tres están bien.

* * *

De pie, viendo como echan la tierra para cubrir el ataúd se ve a Sasuke que esta alado de Sakura, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y la peli-rosa derrama algunas lagrimas. A sus lados están Kakashi, Ayari, Itachi, Ino y Sai. Los siete visten de negro, llevando también gafas oscuras. Al pequeño Akihiko lo habían dejado con Mikoto quien se ofreció a cuidarlo.

Terminaron de cubrir el ataúd con tierra y los arreglos florales que habían llevado los siete únicas personas que fueron a su sepelio.

Kakashi, Ayari e Itachi se miran entra si y asintieron, comenzando a caminar, yendo hacia donde dejaron sus automóviles. Itachi dio unos pasos más y se detuvo mirando sobre su hombro hacia atrás.

- _Tal parece que no vino… igual lo imagine, no habría forma de que se hubiera enterado, seguro esta en otro país, disfrutando sus millones. –_Itachi chasquea la lengua y regresa su vista al frente, siguiendo su camino, intentando ignorar que esperaba verle.

Un par de minutos le siguieron Sai e Ino, ellos están ahí más que nada para acompañar a Sakura, pero sienten que deben de darle privacidad.

- _A pesar de todo yo no te puedo odiar Sasori… fuiste alguien importante en mi vida, incluso me diste el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar, que es nuestro hijo. Siempre serás una parte importante de mi pasado. –_Sakura sonríe levemente, mirando hacia la tumba del pelirrojo.

- _Los salvaste… ese es motivo suficiente para respetar tu memoria. –_Sasuke mira hacia la peli-rosa notando como esta lo mira sonriéndole levemente.

- Vamos. –Sasuke asintió y tomo su mano.

Cerca de ahí, a unos cuantos metros se ve a Seiko asomándose de uno de los arboles, viste completamente de negro y trae lentes oscuros, en sus brazos carga un gran ramo de flores. La chica mira como Sasuke y Sakura se alejan, hasta subirse al automóvil, que a los pocos segundos arranco al igual que los otros dos automóviles.

Seiko camino hasta colocarse frente a la lapida de su hermano, se puso en cuclillas y coloco las flores sobre esta para después quitarse los anteojos dejando ver sus ojos llorosos.

La pelinegra cerro sus ojos, apretando los parpados como si sintiera dolor, a su mente vinieron cada una de las veces que Sasori la miraba indiferente y posaba una mano sobre su cabeza cuando ella era niña, sabe que él nunca fue afectivo pero a su forma esa era la manera en la que él le mostraba que le tenía algo de cariño.

- Hermano idiota. –susurra y sus lagrimas salieron con más intensidad, apretando mas sus parpados.

**Continuará**

**pobechito sasoriiii, lo se, muchas me van a kerer tirar de piedras pero su destino ya staba escrito dsd ke empece el fic :P**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**mmm... como se habran dado cuenta ya sta por yegar a su fin ste fic, y la vdd tengo algunos caps escritos de dos nuevos fic sasusaku, con tematica diferente, tal vez me anime a subirlos cuando ste fic yegue a su final, pero como no se cual de los dos subir las dejare ke escojan, en sus reviews podrian decirme cual les yama la atencion: uno trata de yakuzas y detectives jojojojo saku es policia y sasuke es jefe yakuza. el otro es del mundo ninja, son como diez años despues, cuando aora sasuke, naruto y sakura son como fueron sus maestros los sanin, por asares dl destino se separan y se vuelven a encontrar como... ¿enemigos o amigos? esa es la sorpresa**

**elijan cual les yama mas la atencion**

**besos**

**kriss**


	29. La vida sigue

**La vida sigue**

Dos años después:

- ¡Te vez precioso Aki-chan! –exclama emocionada Sakura juntando sus palmas frente a su rostro, dejando ver el hermoso anillo de bodas que tiene puesto en su dedo anular.

La peli-rosa mira maravillada a su pequeño hijo que hoy cumple dos años, el cual está de pie sobre la cama vistiendo un traje a todo estilo señorito ingles de la época antigua, con saquito, bermudita, corbatín de ese pomposo, etc. Es de color azul rey y lleva su cabello lacio de color rojo peinado hacia atrás.

El pequeño Akihiko tiene su ceño fruncido, como si la forma en la que lo vistieron no le gustara, aunque más que nada es porque se siente incomodo con esa ropa, en especial con esos raros zapatos.

El niño tiene algunas facciones de Sakura, como sus ojos y el color, pero su mirada es tranquila como la solía tener Sasori. Aunque tenga algunos rasgos de Sakura se parece más a Sasori, es como ver al pelirrojo de niño.

En cuanto Sakura ahora tiene el cabello corto, está cortado en pequeñas capas llegándole a los hombros. Trae puesta una bandana blanca, dejando caer algunos mechones cortos sobre su rostro. Otro cambio que tiene la peli-rosa es esa gran panza de embarazo, ¡así es!, otra vez está embarazada, cuenta con seis meses de embarazo. Lleva puesto un vestido estilo batita de color blanco con flores de adornos azules, le queda ceñido del busto, resaltándolo con ese escote cuadrado, y le queda suelto de abajo del busto hasta las rodillas que es donde le llega.

Ambos se encuentran en la habitación del niño que está adornada con muchos juguetes, con paredes pintadas de azul y la cama tiene forma de un automóvil color rojo.

La puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a Sasuke quien viste unos jeans negros y una camisa de botones, y mangas cortas en color roja, teniendo los primeros botones desabrochados. En su dedo anular se ve un anillo de bodas.

- ¡Papá! –el niño mira con algo de suplica a su padre, como pidiéndole que le quite esa ropa incomoda que su madre le ha puesto.

- ¿A qué se ve lindo, Sasuke-kun? –Sakura lo voltea a ver emocionada.

Sasuke mira al niño, notando la suplica en sus ojos haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca.

- Sí, pero Sakura… ¿no crees que esa ropa es incomoda? Además se ve que es caliente y hace calor. –comenta algo nervioso, esperando poder salvar al niño de su tortura.

- Pero se ve lindo. –Sakura hace un infantil puchero, hermoso a los ojos del pelinegro que suspira resignado para después mirar al niño como disculpándose por no poder ayudarlo, es débil ante los pucheros de Sakura.

- Se hace tarde. Mamá debe estar impaciente porque no llegamos.

- ¡Es verdad! –Sakura asintió dándole la razón mientras Sasuke se acerca a ellos. – ¿Listo para la fiesta que la abuela te preparo Aki-chan? –pregunta mirando emocionada al niño que estira sus manos hacia Sasuke. –Mikoto-san fue muy amable al hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Aki-chan. –comenta feliz mientras Sasuke carga al niño.

- Ya sabes cómo adora a Akihiko. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros. –El año pasado saco la casa por la ventana haciéndole una fiesta también, ahora será igual o más extravagante. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios y Sakura sonríe divertida.

- La abuela se va a emocionar al verte con el traje que te regalo para la fiesta. –Sakura inclina su rostro hacia su hijo, rosando su nariz con la de él haciéndolo sonrojar.

- _Víctima de la moda de Mikoto como lo fuimos nosotros. –_Sasuke mira con pena al pobre niño que sufre como ellos sufrieron, solo que ahora se le une Sakura como verdugo. –_al menos a ti no te intentan vestir como niña… la que le espera a tu hermana o hermano cuando nazca. –_Sasuke suspira con pesar, sintiendo pena por esos indefensos seres. –Vámonos, o mamá mandara a Sakano para que venga por nosotros al ver que no llegamos. –comenta con diversión, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios a Sakura cuando se separo del niño y esta sonrojada asintió.

Sasuke sonríe de forma ladina, ni porque llevan más de dos años juntos se deja de sonrojar por él.

* * *

En su oficina se ve a Itachi quien penetra de forma salvaje a su secretaria la cual está sentada sobre el escritorio con las piernas abiertas, medias rotas, falda alzada, blusa desabrochada y sostén alzado. El pelinegro lame sus senos mientras ella grita como loca ante el placer.

- ¡Uchiha-sama! –grita dichosa, sintiendo su orgasmo venir.

Itachi alza el rostro viendo el rostro de Seiko contraído por el placer haciendo que se corra al instante, gruñendo, cuando su vista dejo de ser borrosa debido a que su orgasmo paso, ya no es el rostro de Seiko el que ve sino el de su secretaria haciendo que haga mueca de desagrado.

Con brusquedad sale de ella sacándole un gemido de incomodidad ante la brusquedad. El pelinegro tomo un pañuelo desechable de los que están sobre su escritorio, para quitarse con él el condón, envolviéndolo en este para después tirarlo a la basura y comenzar a acomodarse su ropa.

- _Tks… tendré que ir a darme una ducha al departamento o sino llegare a casa de mis padres oliendo al perfume barato de esta mujer. –_el pelinegro chasquea la lengua mostrando más desagrado.

- Uchiha-sama no hay mucho trabajo, nosotros podríamos seguir…

- ¿Compraste el regalo de mi sobrino? –le pregunta cortante, terminando de vestirse y la voltea a ver con indiferencia.

- Si. Está en mi escritorio. –responde ofendida por cómo le habla, siempre es lo mismo, se la folla cuando le entran ganas y después le habla y mira como si fuera basura.

- Perfecto. Vístete y vete a tu casa. –sin más el pelinegro toma su portafolios y camina hacia la puerta ante la mirada ofendida de su secretaria.

* * *

- _¿Por qué cojones siempre veo su rostro en todas las mujeres cuando estoy por correrme? –_Itachi que está de pie frente a las puertas del elevador que espera, se pasa una mano por la cara viéndose frustrado. –_lo peor es que no quedo satisfecho con ninguna… no como con ella… tks, son dos años ya. Esto debería estar superado desde hace mucho. –_Itachi gruñe furioso.

* * *

- ¡Kyaaa….!

El grito de emoción de Mikoto hace que Fugaku y Sasuke hagan mueca de dolor por sus pobres oídos mientras la mujer corre hacia Sasuke y le quita de los brazos al niño.

Mikoto lleva puesto un elegante y sencillo vestido de coctel de color azul rey que le llega a mediación de las rodillas, y unos zapatos del mismo color. Fugaku lleva puesto un pantalón de corte recto de color café y una camisa de mangas cortas color blanca, sus zapatos son del mismo color que el pantalón.

- ¡Te vez precioso Aki-chan! –exclama melosa, restregando su mejilla con la del sonrojado niño. – ¡Estas divino, divino!... ¡dale un besito a la abuela! –el niño de forma tímida le da un beso en la mejilla a su escandalosa abuela.

Sasuke y Fugaku miran con lastima al niño porque la mujer casi le grita en el oído, mientras Sakura sonríe divertida.

- Al fin llegan. –dice con reproche la mujer.

- Lo siento, es que Aki-chan no se dejaba poner la ropa. –Sakura se rasca la nuca apenada.

- Entiendo… así batallaba yo con mis hijos para vestirlos. –Mikoto suspira con pesadez.

- _¿Por qué será?—_piensan incrédulos Fugaku y Sasuke entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Sakura, cariño te vez hermosa. –halaga acercándose a ella y Sakura le sonríe con timidez.

- Gracias.

- No cabe duda que estar embarazada te queda. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, dándole la razón a su madre, ¡es más! Nada más se alivie Sakura y le hará otro, esa es su meta, solo espera que ella no reniegue y no intente cuidarse. – ¿Ya patea? –Mikoto posa su mano curiosa en el gran vientre de la peli-rosa.

- A veces… de hecho solo lo hace cuando Sasuke o Aki-chan me tocan el vientre. –Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa y Sasuke amplía su sonrisa arrogante, claro que patea cuando él le toca el vientre, su hijo reconoce a su padre.

- A ver… Aki-chan toca la pancita de mami para que la abuela sienta las pataditas. –Mikoto mira al niño, sin quitar su otra mano del vientre de Sakura.

Akihiko asintió y puso sus dos manitas sobre el vientre de su madre, inclinándose para apoyar su carita en este como le gusta hacerlo al instante una leves pataditas comenzaron a sentirse haciendo que Mikoto chille emocionada y conmovida por como el niño toca el vientre de su madre. Sakura se le unió al chillido, no puede evitar hacerlo cada que su retoño hace eso.

Sasuke y Fugaku se taparon los oídos, esas mujeres no se cansan de gritar y lo peor es que nunca se quedan mudas de tanto griterío.

- Te dije, esos gritos no son normales… mamá los hace cuando ve algo lindo.

Sakura alza la mirada y los demás voltean viendo a Ayari quien entra al salón siendo acompañada por Kakashi.

La pelinegra lleva puestos unos jeans azul marino, entubados; unas zapatillas blancas, y una blusa color blanca, con mangas caídas dejando ver coquetamente sus hombros, tiene algunas letras con brillos plateados al frente. Su cabello que es más largo, que le llega a mediación de la espalda lo trae un poco ondulado.

Kakashi viste unos jeans desgastados color celeste; una playera sin mangas que le queda ceñida, cuello un poco largo y es de color verde seco; sus tenis son de color negros. En su mano derecha sostiene una bolsa con palomitas de las que les están dando a los niños haya en el patio donde está la fiesta a la cual aun ni llega el festejado.

- ¡Nii-chan! ¡¿Cuándo llegaron?! –exclama sorprendida Sakura.

- En la mañana… no podía perderme el cumpleaños número dos de mi sobrino consentido. –comenta juguetón, pasándole sus palomitas a Ayari para después extendiendo sus manos hacia Akihiko, cuando llegaron con ellos y este los estiro hacia él, dejando que lo cargue. –¡Feliz cumpleaños campeón! –Kakashi le sonríe al niño que alza y este le sonríe en respuesta, para después extender sus brazos hacia Ayari que le alza ambas cejas.

- Tía. –la llama extendiendo mas sus manos hacia ella.

- Oe que esta apartada muchacho… siempre te vas hacia ella nada mas la ves. –Kakashi entrecierra sus ojos de forma juguetona.

- Es el encanto Uchiha… la sangre Haruno es débil a ese encanto. –comenta sonriendo con arrogancia, pasándole la bolsa de palomitas a su madre para ahora ella cargar al niño.

Sasuke asintió dándole la razón a su hermana, Mikoto sonríe divertida mientras Sakura suspira resignada y Kakashi niega divertido.

- Muñequita te vez muy linda cargando a un niño… deberías tener ya los tuyos. –comenta Mikoto como quien no quiere la cosa y Ayari comienza a toser, ahogándose con su propia saliva haciendo que su sobrino la mire preocupado, no se le vaya a morir la tía que siempre le compra lo que quiere.

Otro que comenzó a ahogarse con su propia saliva fue Fugaku, y Sasuke comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda, aunque más que palmadas parecía como si quisiera sacarle los pulmones a su padre ante cada fregazo. Sakura sonrío divirtiéndose de lo lindo, ama los comentarios de su suegra.

- ¿Verdad suegra? Si es lo que yo le digo, pero siempre se pone así nada mas comento algo parecido. –comenta con diversión Kakashi haciendo que Fugaku lo fulmine con la mirada al igual que Sasuke.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que Ayari aun está muy chica para tener hijos? –dice con reproche Sasuke.

- Tiene la misma edad de Sakura que ya va por el segundo. –comenta con mofa Kakashi haciendo que la mirada de su cuñado se afile.

- Tendrán la misma edad, pero esa mocosa es una inmadura, aun ni está preparada mentalmente para ser madre. –dice con firmeza y ahora Ayari es quien lo fulmina con la mirada por llamarlo inmadura.

- Madura o no… mi princesa aun es una bebé, sin contar que no se ha casado. Ella no puede tener hijos fuera del matrimonio. –dice con firmeza Fugaku.

- Pues nos casamos. –comenta con diversión Kakashi, adora provocar a su suegro y cuñados.

Fugaku lo mira como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada y Sasuke lo mira como diciéndole síguele y llamo a Sakano para que te mate.

- Para tener hijos no se tienen que casar. –comenta Mikoto pensativa. –Aunque eso me gustaría. –dice soñadora imaginándose preparar la boda de su hija como preparo la de su hijo.

Ayari la mira aterrada, imaginándose lo que piensa, nada mas hay que recordar todo lo que hizo cuando se caso su hermano con Sakura. Y Sasuke la mira con lastima, si decide casarse su hermana cava su propia tumba, su madre casi lo mata antes de que se case con todo el jaleo que hizo.

- Pero ese no es el tema. –Mikoto agita su cabeza para salir de sus fantasías de cómo preparar la boda de su hija. –Los tiempos cambian, y ahora porque uno tenga hijos antes de casarse no se ve mal…

- ¡No des ideas Mikoto! –Fugaku la mira como su némesis.

- Hay por favor Fugaku, viven juntos… como si no supieran lo que digo… ¿acaso crees que duermen en camas separas, habitaciones separadas y nada más se dan castos besos?

- ¡Mikoto/mamá! –exclaman con reproche Sasuke y Fugaku, que no les rompan su burbuja donde piensan que así es, aunque más que nada es lo que intentan creer.

- Akihiko… vamos mejor a tu fiesta. –Ayari con la frente sombreada de negro comienza a caminar hacia el patio con el niño en brazos.

- Si campeón, vamos… los payasos van a comenzar su show, además hay muchos juegos y muchos niños, sin contar las golosinas que hay y te maravillaras con la torre de regalos que tienes, el mío es el más grande…

Kakashi la sigue platicando de cuanta cosa a su sobrino. Sakura y Sasuke lo miran incrédulo, Kakashi parece un niño, se ha de estar divirtiendo más que los verdaderos niños y eso que aun no llega el otro niño, léanse Itachi.

* * *

Ayari está de pie alado de la mesa donde están toda sarta de golosinas que le gustan a los niños, desde dulces, pasteles, frituras, etc. La chica tiene en su mano derecha un pequeño plato con gomitas pandita de fresa las cuales se come con tranquilidad mientras sus ojos están puestos en donde esta Kakashi, que está a unos metros alejado de ella, estando en el carrusel, montado en un caballo con Akihiko en sus piernas.

- Es tan infantil. –susurra riendo entre dientes mostrándose divertida.

- No es el único. –Sakura que se ha colocado a su lado y la escucho, apunta hacia cierta dirección.

Ayari sigue con la mirada hacia donde apunto viendo a Itachi y Sasuke encima de un juego inflable, golpeándose entre sí con bastones forrados de goma, esa arma para niños esos dos la están haciendo mortal ante la forma que se golpean. Fugaku está en el suelo con el alma saliéndosele de la boca, seguramente sus hijos lo sacaron de combate antes de siquiera darles un putazo. Mikoto está a su lado regañándolo por querer andar haciendo cosas para las que ya no está en edad.

Las madres de los niños los alejan de ahí mirando temerosas a esos dos, con miedo que entre los putazos hieran a sus retoños.

- Dan pena ajena. –la frente de la pelinegra se sombrea de negro, mejor quitando su mirada de ellos.

- Ni que lo digas. –Sakura se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Lo que me sigue sorprendiendo es lo fácil con lo que Itachi los provoca para que se unan a su juego. Hay que admitir que tiene ingenio. –una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- Demasiado. –Ayari roda los ojos en eso su mirada se posa en el plato de Sakura viendo que tiene demasiada comida, y revuelta, desde frituras con crema chantillí, adornadas con gomita y helado, de solo ver esa revoltura le dieron nauseas.

- ¿Tú para cuando? –Ayari deja de ver esa mezcla asquerosa de comida para alzar su mirada viendo la mirada insinuante de Sakura.

- ¿Para cuándo qué? –la pelinegra alza ambas cejas no sabiendo de que habla.

- ¿Para cuándo tendrás bebés?

- ¿Tú también? –Ayari golpea su frente con la palma de su mano, viéndose exasperada.

- No le veo lo malo a que por lo menos lo pienses. Llevan tiempo viviendo juntos, no se despegan ni un rato, a donde vas tú él va, a donde va él tu vas. –Sakura se encoge con indiferencia. –Se nota que se aman a kilómetros… cuando están separados un poco como ahorita tus ojos siempre están en él y los de él en ti. –Sakura apunta con la mirada hacia donde está su hermano haciendo que la pelinegra sonrojada levemente voltee notando que la está viendo, cuando ellas lo miran Kakashi les sonríe y Akihiko saluda, aun estando ambos en el carrusel.

Ayari sonrojándose más quita su mirada de él extrañándolo porque no le sonríe arrogante y se voltee como si se hubiera avergonzado.

- Se conocen muy bien. Sin duda están listos para tener hijos. –Sakura asintió dándose la razón a sí misma. –Pienso que Kakashi sería buen padre, nada mas hay que ver como es con Akihiko… es muy paciente con él y lo consiente mucho. Tu también serias buena madre, eres madura y responsable… ambos hacen buena combinación, además se ve que Kakashi quiere tener hijos ya y cuando un hombre quiere hijos con una mujer en especial es porque la ama mucho. –Sakura agita sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante y Ayari voltea su rostro a lado contrario, para que no vea su expresión y sonrojo.

- _¿Crees que no lo sé? No soy estúpida, me he dado cuenta como ese tonto se la pasa comentando cosas relacionadas con eso cada que tiene oportunidad, antes lo hacía como juego, pero ahora es muy frecuente, aunque aparente andar jugueteando lo conozco bien como para saber que es su forma de decirlo para mandarme indirectas porque seguro piensa que me enojare si lo habla de frente… –_Ayari chasquea la lengua. –He dejado de protegerme por eso.

- ¿Eh? –Sakura parpadea sorprendida.

- Que ya no me protejo para complacerlo. –repite entre dientes, mostrándose molesta y avergonzada.

- ¿Desde cuándo? –Sakura se muestra emocionada.

- Tres meses.

- ¿Y nada?

Ayari niega, frunciendo el seño haciendo que a Sakura se le borre la sonrisa.

- ¿Estás segura? –pregunta curiosa.

- Me he hecho pruebas y nada. –responde cortante.

- ¿Él no lo sabe?

- No… y no se lo digas. –le dice amenazante. –De hecho no le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de decir. –su tono de voz sonó más amenazante haciéndola sonreír nerviosa.

- Seré una tumba.

- Ni a Sasuke.

- Seré una tumba. –la sonrisa forzada de Sakura se marca más. –Pero volviendo al tema deberías irte a checar.

- Ya lo sé. –dice entre dientes. –Tengo pensado hacerlo nada mas regrese a Nueva York… aunque tal vez no puedo tener hijos y ya. –Ayari posa nuevamente su mirada en Kakashi viendo como baja del carrusel junto con Akihiko que lo pone de pie en el suelo. –_Si no puedo ¿qué harás Kakashi? –_la mirada de la pelinegra se torno fría.

- No pienses en eso, además hay tratamientos y esas cosas por si tienes problemas. –Sakura le sonríe intentándole trasmitir ánimos. –Si en verdad quiere tenerlo vas a ver que se va a poder… aunque pienso que deberías hablar de esto con Kakashi.

- Primero quiero saber que pasa y luego le digo. –dice sin mirarla, manteniendo su mirada en Kakashi que al sentirse mirado alzo el rostro y luego alzo su mano en son de saludo, sonriéndole.

Kakashi alza ambas cejas al ver que su novia tiene una mirada extraña, varios días le ha notado esa mirada de frustración, enojo y tristeza, pero cada que le pregunta esta le dice que no es nada. Esta por acercarse a ella, pero un bastón forrado de goma le da de lleno en la cabeza haciendo que casi se caiga, cuando se endereza otro bastón le vuelve a dar.

- Tío. –Akihiko lo mira preocupado, se ve que le dieron fuerte esas cosas que salieron de quien sabe dónde.

Sakura y Ayari que observaron todo tiene una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, dirigen su mirada hacia donde están Itachi y Sasuke, es obvio que ellos fueron. Y los vieron sobre el juego inflable sonriendo de forma burlona hacia Kakashi y sosteniendo otros bastones mas.

- Akihiko ve con mami campeón, tío Kakashi tiene cosas que hacer. –Kakashi el sonríe a su sobrino haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

El niño algo desubicado asintió y corrió hacia donde está su madre.

- Ahora si cuñaditos, sabrán lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios. –susurra tranquilizadoramente aterrador, se inclino tomando ambos bastones para después correr hacia los otros dos que lo esperan ansiosos.

Ayari, Mikoto y Sakura miran incrédulas como esos tres comienzan a darse de golpes de forma salvaje y violenta, enserio esos tres están haciendo simples armas infantiles en unas mortales.

- _Denle hijos, denle duro a ese hijo de perra que me robo a mi princesa. –_Fugaku que ya se recupero los mira con orgullo, cada putazo que le dan a Kakashi es una gran suma de dinero que les depositara a sus retoños. –_ Como me les quiero unir, pero mi espalda me está matando… maldita vejez…. ¡Juventud regresa!—_Fugaku mira el cielo con suplica.

* * *

Después de la pelea con los bastones que quebraron vino la pelea de comida. Esos tres parece que disfrutaron más la fiesta que los infantes.

Itachi en este momento se encuentra en la que fue su habitación cuando vivía en la mansión. Solo viste unos jeans que trae desabrochados dejando ver su bóxer. Con una toalla se seca su cabello ya que se dio una ducha para quitarse el betún de pastel y de más comida que traía en el cuerpo.

- ¡Itachi-chan! –la voz de su madre seguida de un par de toques en la puerta se oye del otro de la puerta.

- ¡Pasa mamá!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Mikoto que la verdad solo toco la puerta pensando que su hijo andaba como ella lo trajo al mundo, y no es que le dé pena eso después de todo ella le cambio los pañales pero sus hijos son algo remilgosos con eso de la privacidad.

La mujer lleva una muda de ropa limpia y perfectamente doblada, y cuando se adentra cierra la puerta tras de sí.

- Esta ropa es de tu padre… tal vez te quede chica, pero es mejor que ir manchado de comida. –comenta divertida.

- Ropa de viejo… genial. –dice con sarcasmo pero mostrándose divertido. –Aunque como dices es eso o manchar mi amado automóvil de comida. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro y su madre niega divertida, entregándole la ropa.

- Hace tiempo que quería preguntarte esto, pero no se me había presentado la oportunidad. –Itachi la mira curioso. – ¿Quién es?

- ¿Ah? –Itachi la mira sin saber de lo que habla.

- La chica que te abandono –comenta seria e Itachi ensancha los ojos para después mirar a su madre como si se hubiera terminado de volver loca.

- ¡Ninguna mujer me abandono madre! Como si no supieras que soy el Gran Uchiha Itachi, el que nunca es abandonado, más bien el que las abandona. –una sonrisa arrogante adorna su rostro.

- Entonces no entiendo porque abandonar a una mujer que te hace poner esa mirada. –Mikoto lo mira divertida.

- ¿Qué mirada? –Itachi alza ambas cejas extrañado.

- Esa mirada de pérdida y anhelo. –Mikoto apunta sus ojos e Itachi borra su sonrisa. – ¿De qué sirve tener todas las mujeres del mundo si la que deseas no la tienes?... solo se vive una vez hijo, si te la pasas haciéndote tus propias restricciones el único que termina lamentándose eres tu… si deseas estar con ella búscala, que importa si terminas enamorándote completamente, no temas a eso. Solo mira a Sasuke y Ayari, son muy felices estando con quienes aman, en cambio tú puedes tener a todas esas mujeres pero no eres feliz, ya no lo eres porque ya has sabido lo que es estar con una mujer que te llena que las demás te parecen poco. –Mikoto le sonríe levemente ante la mirada seria de su hijo. –Solo piénsalo hijo… ¿de qué sirve vivir toda una vida anhelando algo cuando si te esfuerzas lo puedes tener? –Mikoto da media vuelta y sale de la habitación ante la mirada seria de Mikoto.

- Las madres dan miedo. –Itachi sonríe sin llegarle la sonrisa a los hijos.

* * *

Itachi abre la puerta justo cuando la de enfrente, esa que era de su hermano cuando vivía ahí se abre, al igual que la de alado, esa que era la de su hermana cuando vivía ahí. De la segunda salió Sasuke de la tercera Kakashi.

Los tres llevan pantalones negros de vestir en un corte recto y camisas, y las tres mudas de ropa son de Fugaku y a los tres les quedan los pantalones para brincar charcos, cortos, apenas a media pantorrilla, y las camisas ni les cierra, dejando ver que los tres tienen más masa muscular que Fugaku y están más altos.

Nada más se vieron y parpadearon para después apuntarse y comenzarse a reír del otro de forma burlona. No solo ven al otro con ropa de anciano sino que les queda chica haciéndolos ver completamente ridículos.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana, desde esa semana las palabras de su madre le han estado atormentado la cabeza, tanto al grado de que ha cometido pequeños errores en el trabajo. ¿Él, Uchiha Itachi cometiendo errores? Sin duda algo indignante.

En este momento al ser de noche el pelinegro se encuentra sentado en su cama, recargando la espalda en la pared, y teniendo sobre sus piernas una almohada y encima de esta está su laptop. Como ha estado cometiendo errores se tiene que llevar el trabajo a casa, cosa que rara vez había hecho antes y ahora lo lleva haciendo toda la semana.

- _Al fin termine este maldito informe… se lo mandare al par de viejos que tengo por jefe para que dejen de joder. –_Itachi abre su correo, enserio cansado de que su tío y su padre le estén jodiendo con que solo falta su informe mensual por entregar.

Al abrir la bandeja ve un correo de un destinatario desconocido, pero ver que el titulo dice disculpas le entro curiosidad y lo abrió.

Después de dos años me animo a escribirte Itachi. La verdad no sé si leas tu correspondencia, tal vez no eres tan curioso y al ver que es destinatario desconocido lo elimines, aun así me anime a mandarte este correo.

Parte de este correo es para pedirte una disculpa. Estoy consciente de que en la forma en la que me acerque a ti fue la incorrecta y fue de lo más bajo, no es que me justifique, pero la verdad le temía demasiado a mi padre como para oponerme a lo que me ordenara. Ahora que esas cadenas desaparecieron me siento libre y al fin puedo vivir como siempre quise hacerlo.

Debería decir que soy feliz, pero ciertamente no lo soy completamente. Siento que me falta algo. Sonara cursi pero creo que ese algo te lo has quedado tu. No sé que me diste maldito Uchiha pero no dejo de comparar a ningún hombre contigo, sus caricias, su olor, sus besos, incluso sus muecas o comportamiento siempre los comparo contigo, simple y sencillamente porque no son tu.

No te digo que te amo porque no te conozco lo suficiente como para que sea eso lo que siento, pero si te aseguro que simple y sencillamente no puedo olvidarte. Aunque nuestra relación fue más carnal, y no nos conocimos, me divertí contigo, gustarme estar contigo es poco, la verdad me encantaba.

Si, ya se, tú te aburriste de mi y probablemente ni te acuerdas de mí, aun así quise escribir como me siento, pienso que así tal vez pueda dar vuelta a la hoja. Lamento los motivos por los que me acerque a ti, pero no lamento haberme alejado de ti porque temo que en este juego solo yo hubiera terminado perdiendo, porque tú eres un hombre que no busca una relación seria y me temo que yo al final hubiera querido eso, ¡válgame!, si con lo que vivimos termino comparándote con cualquiera y te extraño, no quiero imaginarme como hubiera sido si hubiéramos estado más tiempo juntos.

Ya sabes, las mujeres nos flechan más rápido, además es difícil resistirse a los encantos Uchiha, soy testigo de ello jajajajaja.

Espero que estés bien, de todo corazón te deseo lo mejor.

Saludos.

Atte: Seiko.

- ¡Mierda! –Itachi baja la tapa de su laptop olvidándose de que no mando el puto informe, pero eso no le importa, esta choqueado por lo que leyó, más que nada porque ella está igual que él se siente igual que él y porque está sintiendo cosas raras en el estomago, además se sonrojo levemente. –Mátenme, creo que entre al infierno. –susurra aterrado.

* * *

Nueva York:

- Vengo por los resultados de unos análisis. –dice con indiferencia Ayari que está de pie frente a la recepción de un hospital, hace unos días fue con su ginecólogo y le mando a hacerle una sarta de analices y esas cosas, ahora le dan resultados.

- Claro. ¿Nombre? –pregunta con amabilidad la recepcionista.

- Uchiha Ayari.

La mujer asintió y busco entre las carpetas hasta dar con los análisis de la pelinegra, se los entrego y esta sin dar las gracias los tomo dando media vuelta haciendo que la recepcionista la mire alejarse ofendida.

Ayari abre el sobre, necesita saber si está bien. Empieza a leer y la verdad no entendió nada.

- _¿Esto está escrito en marciano o qué?... ¿Qué son esas cosas? Tienen nombres extraños. Solo reconozco la glucosa de todo esto, y ni sé si la medida que dice está bien o no. –_A la pelinegra se le sombreo la frente de negro.

Siguió cambiando los papeles, leyendo el siguiente, y el siguiente haber si le entiende a alguno, sino ahorita mismo va con su doctor para que se los lea, aunque la cita sea en una hora, total, ella es Uchiha Ayari y si quiere que le aclaren dudas la harán a la hora que quiera sin importar las citas.

Entonces la pelinegra se topo con uno al que si le entendió, sus ojos se ensancharon y detuvo su paso quedando en una especie de shock.

* * *

- ¿Ayari? –la llama Kakashi entrando al departamento, al instante el ex cachorro de san Bernardo corrió hacia él, alzándose en dos patas y apoyando las otras dos en su torso, el perro esta enorme y saca su lengua mostrándose feliz por ver a su papi. – ¡Hola muchacho! –Kakashi el sonríe amigable, acariciándole la cabeza. – ¿Esta mamá en casa? –el perro ladro, divirtiendo a Kakashi.

Kakashi había regresado solo a casa del trabajo y no con su novia como lo hace regularmente, ya que ella le dijo que tenía cita con el médico y que ya no regresara a la oficina, cuando le pregunto la razón del chequeo médico solo dijo que era algo general y ya, pero él sospecha que hay algo que no le quiere decir, cosa que lo está preocupando e incluso montarse paranollas como que ella tiene una enfermedad mortal o peor aún: un amante.

El peli-plata se adentro más cuando el perro se quito de encima de él y cerró la puerta del departamento. Dejo las llaves en el mueble que esta alado de la entrada pero sus ojos se toparon con el sobre con un sello de un hospital por lo que curioso lo tomo y lo abrió, entonces sus ojos se ensancharon cuando lo leyó.

* * *

Ayari está sentada en la cama estilo loto, teniendo la laptop sobre la cama donde teclea unas cuantas cosas, algunos pendientes del trabajo. Hace rato que llego a casa y se ducho, por lo que su cabello esta mojado y solo lleva puesta una playera de Kakashi que apenas y le cubre lo necesario.

La puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que alce la vista viendo a Kakashi que parece que vio un fantasma.

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunta extendiéndole el papel.

- ¿Un papel? –Ayari alza ambas cejas.

- Sabes de lo que hablo, no te hagas. –Kakashi entrecierra sus ojos.

- Un examen clínico. –responde tranquila y encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Quiero saber si este estudio es tuyo!

- Si, ahí dice mi nombre si lo lees bien. –Ayari le sonríe con burla, lo está disfrutando y él lo sabe.

- ¿Ayari hay algo que quieras decirme? –Kakashi entrecierra más su mirada.

- Am… sí, estoy embarazada. –dice con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros como si hablara del clima. –Si buscas en el sobre también venían unas ecografías.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... —Kakashi sin saber que más decir saca las dichosas ecografías para verlas.

- ¿Enserio quieres saber cómo? –Ayari lo mira incrédula. – ¿Y cuándo? Supongo que hace dos semanas. Según mi ginecólogo es lo que tengo. Me hizo la ecografía para asegurarse.

- ¿Hace dos semanas? –Kakashi dejo de ver las ecografías que la verdad no entiende, solo sabe que ahí debe verse su hijo, entonces su pupila se movió hacia arriba intentando recordar donde lo hicieron hace dos semanas, entonces sonrío de forma ladina recordándolo. – ¡oh! Fue en el automóvil…

- O en la oficina, tal vez en la habitación o en el baño… Kakashi, como si lo hiciéramos solo una vez al día. –Ayari sonríe con arrogancia.

- No, fue el automóvil, estoy seguro de ello ahí estuve más intenso. –Kakashi se arrodilla en la cama, quitándole la laptop y colocándola sobre el buro. –Lo que no entiendo es… ¿cómo paso si se supone te protegías? ¿Acaso soy tan intenso que las pastillas no pueden contra mí? –Kakashi apoya sus manos en la cama, acercando su rostro al de ella, mirándola coqueto.

- No creo que sea por eso. –comenta con diversión. –Hace tres meses deje de cuidarme, eso se le ve más lógico.

- ¿Dejaste de cuidarte? –Kakashi muestra algo de sorpresa. – ¿Por qué?—pregunta curioso.

- Porque te la pasabas mandándome indirectas de que tengamos un bebé. —Ayari ladea su rostro a un lado, ocultando el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kakashi sonríe entre enternecido y divertido.

- Así que si las notaste. –comenta juguetón, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos para voltearlo hacia él, disfrutando verla sonrojada por pena y no por andar acalorada.

- No soy tonta para no darme cuenta, además que te conozco bien. –dice con reproche.

- Lo sé. –comenta divertido. – ¿Así que lo hiciste por mi? ¿Para complacerme? –Kakashi comienza a rosar su nariz con la de ella.

- En parte. –susurra cerrando sus ojos y ladeando su rostro, acercando mas su rostro haciendo que sus labios se rosen.

- En parte ¿ah? –Kakashi también cierra sus ojos. – ¿Tú también querías uno?

- Aja.

Kakashi sonríe entre sus labios, y termina uniéndolos en un beso suave pero apasionado que ella respondió gustosa. El peli-plata la fue inclinando, acostándola en la cama, quedando él encima pero sin aplastarla y sin romper el beso que fue subiendo de intensidad.

* * *

Japón:

En la mansión Uchiha se encuentra Fugaku sentado tras su escritorio jugando solitario en la computadora. El tetris ya paso de moda para él, ahora juega solitario.

Un par de toques en la puerta hacen que alce la mirada.

- ¡Adelante! –dice con voz seria y profunda.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a su mayordomo quien trae hace una leve inclinación en forma de respeto y se adentra caminando hacia él.

- Le llego una carta. –dice extendiéndole la carta.

- ¿Una carta? ¿Aun las mandan? –pregunta extrañado, pensó que eso de cartas solo en sus tiempos.

El mayordomo se encogió de hombros mientras su patrón toma la carta.

- Con permiso. –dice haciendo otra inclinación en forma de respeto para después irse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Fugaku abre el sobre y saca la carta.

Querido papi:

Me tomare unas largas vacaciones que me merezco por trabajar como negro varios añitos. No sé cuando regrese.

Besitos.

Atte: Uchiha Itachi, tu amado hijo.

PD: Ni me busques, ya me fui del país, por eso mande la carta desde el aeropuerto jojojojojojojo

- ¡Maldito mocoso irresponsable! ¡¿Ahora a quien dejare a cargo mientras se le ocurre regresar?! –grita furioso, lo único es pedirle ayuda a Sasuke o en el peor de los casos regresar de su jubilación y eso lo aterro. – ¡Me va a dar! –exclama furioso.

- ¡Kyaaa….!

Fugaku ahora si sintió que le daría un paro ante tremendo grito que se hecho su esposa. Oye unos pasos acelerados acercándose por lo que mira hacia la puerta con una mano aun en el pecho, sintiendo su pobre corazón palpitar como loco.

- ¡Fugaku! –exclama emocionada abriendo la puerta. – ¡Seremos abuelos! –el hombre roda los ojos, ya lo sabía.

- Si, ya se mujer. Sakura está embarazada.

- No hablo de Sakura y Sasuke.

- ¡¿No me digas que el cabrón de Itachi embarazo a una mujer y por eso salió huyendo del país?! –exclama furioso.

- ¿Itachi se fue del país? –Mikoto lo mira curiosa. –Bueno luego me explicas eso, no hablo de Itachi tampoco. –un aura brillante la rodea.

- ¡Oh no! –Fyugaku lleva una mano al pecho sintiendo que ahora si le va a dar, si no lo mata Itachi lo hará su mujer con lo que le dirá.

- ¡Oh si!... ¡Mi muñequita está embarazada, me lo acaba de decir Kakashi al teléfono! –exclama eufórica.

- Me dio. –Fugaku cae desmayado con el alma saliéndosele de la boca.

- ¡Fugaku! –exclama preocupada, corriendo para ir a auxiliar a su esposo.

* * *

Alemania:

Seiko se encuentra en una cafetería al aire libre que está en el centro de la ciudad. La chica está sentada leyendo tranquilamente un libro mientras frente a ella, sobre la mesa tiene una humeante taza de café y un plato con una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate a medio comer.

La chica viste unos jeans color celeste, viéndose algo desgastados; una blusa de mangas largas y cuello de color roja que le queda ceñida, marcando su silueta. Su cabello lo lleva largo y sobre su cabeza trae puesta una boina roja, cayéndole coquetamente de lado.

- Disculpe… ¿puedo sentarme aquí? –dice una voz masculina en un toque coqueto.

La chica alza su mirada del libro mostrándose sorprendida al reconocer su voz y sus ojos se ensanchan. Ahí frente a ella, sonriéndole coqueto esta Uchiha Itachi, con esa mirada que derrite hasta un polo completo.

El pelinegro viste unos sencillos jeans de color azul; una playera de cuello color blanca, que le queda ceñida, encima un abrigo color negro que le llega a las rodillas el cual trae abierto; una bufanda negra rodea su cuello y una boina negra esta sobre su cabeza, y los botines que trae puestas son de casquillo.

- ¿Itachi? –Seiko parpadea, como si estuviera en una clase de sueño, tal vez se quedo dormida en la cafetería sin darse cuenta.

- Si quieres te pellizco para que veas que no alucinas o sueñas. –comenta con mofa, sentándose en la silla frente a ella y la pelinegra sigue mirándolo incrédula.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Tú qué crees?... ¿Pensabas que no te buscaría después de ponerme en esa carta que no has podido olvidarme? –Itachi apoya sus codos en la mesa y entrelaza sus manos, sin borrar esa sonrisa en su rostro, decidió arriesgarse y dejar de torturarse, si se va a dar que se dé y a disfrutarlo en vez de pensar sonseras.

Seiko se sonrojo, le escribió ese correo pensando que no lo leería y si lo hacía que no le tomaría importancia y ella no lo vería.

- Te confieso que otra de las razones por la que estoy aquí es porque me siento exactamente igual que tu. –Itachi desvía su mirada, avergonzado.

- Pensé que ya te habías hartado de mí. –Seiko entrecierra la mirada con reproche.

- Mentí boba… quería alejarme porque lo que teníamos comenzaba a ser algo más que carnal y no me gustaba eso.

- ¿Entonces? –Seiko alza ambas cejas.

- Ya te lo dije, me siento igual que tu, así que decidí arriesgarme.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero solo sexo? Ahí te mencione que si seguíamos iba a querer algo mas, cosas como que no te acuestes con otras, no estés con otras, citas y esas cosas.

- ¿Y si te digo que pienso arriesgarme? –Itachi le sonríe de forma ladina al verla sorprendida. – ¿Crees que solo por sexo vendría a buscarte hasta acá, pagándole antes mucho dinero a un buen investigador para que me dijera donde estas?... siendo así me sale más barato y menso problemático una prostituta.

- ¡Oye! –Seiko lo fulmina con la mirada, Itachi amplía su sonrisa mostrando una mirada juguetona, pero luego su sonrisa se borra.

- Lo siento. Tu hermano…

- Lo sé. Me lo dijo Ayari. –su expresión se volvió seria y sus ojos reflejaron tristeza.

- ¿Cómo…? –Itachi ensancha los ojos sorprendido a la vez sintiéndose indignado, si su hermana sabia donde estaba debió decirle.

- Le deje mi numero celular por si pasaba algo… no me iba a ir sin saber si lograron liberar a mi sobrino y a Sakura… claro que ese era un celular desechable que tire cuando me fui del país –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Entonces si fuiste a su entierro? –Itachi alza ambas cejas curioso.

- Claro. Después de todo fue mi hermano.

- Como no te vi pensé que ni siquiera sabias.

- No me viste porque espere que todos se fueran para acercarme a su tumba. En ese momento lo que menos quería era ser vista. –Seiko se encoge de hombros con indiferencia e Itachi asintió.

- Seiko. –Itachi se inclina hacia ella haciéndole una seña con el dedo para que se acerque.

Esta extrañada lo hace, pero sus ojos se ensanchan cuando él de pronto une sus labios con los de ella, tomándola de sorpresa. Sintió como él le muerde levemente el labio inferior sacándole un jadeo que le hizo abrir la boca cosa que él aprovecho para adentrar su lengua.

Seiko al sentir su sabor, su aroma se dejo llevar y cerró sus ojos respondiéndole el beso, usando su lengua para juguetear con la de él en una sensual y excitante danza.

La falta de aire hace que ambos rompan el beso, separándose solo un par de centímetros para recuperar la respiración, con un hilillo de saliva uniendo sus labios. Las mejillas de ambos están sonrojadas ante lo acalorados que les hizo sentir ese beso. Un beso basto para despertar el deseo, sentir ganas de estar desnudos acariciándose, besándose y unirse en uno mismo.

- ¡Mierda!… como extrañaba esto, es mejor de lo que recordaba. –susurra acercando su rostro, rosando sus labios con los de ella. –Vamos a un lugar más privado. –sugiere insinuante sobre los labios de ella, necesita tenerla ya, enserio que lo necesita, desea hacerla suya de una forma de lo más salvaje y ardiente hasta caer rendido.

- Bueno como prometiste que sería una relación normal, creo que esas se empiezan con citas y esas cosas… el sexo viene unos cuantos meses después. –Seiko sonríe socarrona sobre sus labios.

- ¿Es enserio? –Itachi abre los ojos viéndola aterrado, la desea demasiado y ella le sale con eso, además con ese beso siente que también lo desea, no debería hacerse la difícil ahora.

- Muy enserio. –Seiko le guiña un ojo juguetona.

- Lo deseas y lo sabes. –Itachi entrecierra su mirada.

- Mucho… pero se estar en abstinencia… lo soportare. –dice con mofa e Itachi al ver en sus ojos que lo dice enserio baja la cabeza derrotado.

- ¿Al menos se valen besos? –el pelinegro alza su rostro esperanzado, se conformara con besos por lo menos.

- Si… y después de unas diez citas también fajes. –comenta con diversión.

- Eres un demonio mujer. –dice con rencor, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso salvaje y apasionado a ver si así afloja, aunque con lo poco que la conoce lo duda, esa es hueso duro de roer.

Seiko aun sonriendo divertida le responde el beso, no se la va a dejar tan fácil a ese Uchiha, que le cueste un poco, a ver si así la valora más.

* * *

Acostados en la cama están Sasuke y Sakura. El pelinegro esta atrás de ella, acariciándole el vientre y besándole el cuello, ambos están desnudos bajo la sabana y acaban de hacer el amor.

- A tu hijo le gusta que le des mimos. –comenta divertida, mirándolo de reojo.

- Es un mimado como su madre. –responde con mofa, sobre el cuello de ella haciendo que se muestre ofendida.

- El mimado eres tú. No te pongo atención un rato y te pones gruñón. –de forma infantil le saca la lengua, viéndose juguetona.

- Soy tu esposo, debes mimarme. –ronronea sobre su cuello, para después morderlo suavemente.

- ¡Sasuke-kun dejaras marcas! –exclama molesta. –Aki-chan la última vez me pregunto que era una de esas marcas que siempre me dejas. –le dice con reproche y Sasuke ríe entre dientes.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- ¿Qué más? Que me golpee por accidente. –dice indignada.

- No te quejes. La otra vez cuando me vio sin camisa me pregunto por los rasguños en mi espalda. –dice con burla y Sakura se sonroja.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste? –pregunta avergonzada.

- Que una gatita traviesa me rasguño.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama con reproche y mas sonrojada.

- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Akihiko es muy chico para que se le diga la verdad. –dice con falsa madurez y Sakura entrecierra la mirada.

- No habla mucho, pero es un niño muy listo. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón. – ¿Qué crees que sea el que viene? –pregunta curiosa, como paso con Akihiko no quiere saberlo hasta que nazca aun así le da curiosidad.

- Niño. –dice con seguridad.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –pregunta curiosa.

- Mujer, es uno de mis espermas quien decide el sexo, estoy seguro que el ganador es un varón. –una sonrisa arrogante adorna su rostro y Sakura entrecierra más su mirada. –Además dicen que cuando es niño es porque la mujer es la fogosa y cachonda… y tu eres muy fogosa y cachonda. –un ronroneo juguetón sale de su garganta, dándole otro beso en el cuello.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama avergonzada. –Si a esas vamos es más probable que sea niña, tu eres mucho mas fogoso y cachondo.

- Y eso te encanta, así que te hace más fogosa y cachonda. –le dice con mofa y Sakura se sonroja mas, mostrándose indignada. –No te enojes que eso me encanta. –Sasuke comienza a repartirle besos en el hombro, el recordar cómo es su esposa en la cama lo volvió a encender.

- Pues yo sigo firme con que será niña. Ya tuve un niño así que quiero que sea una niña. –dice con firmeza.

- Será un niño, estoy seguro. Además Akihiko necesita alguien con quien jugar. –Sasuke también se muestra firme, ambos son cabezones.

- Será niña, Akihiko necesita a una hermanita a quien mimar,

- Niño.

- Niña.

- Niño.

- Niña.

Sakura voltea todo su cuerpo hacia él y comienza a mirarlo retadora, así como él la mira a ella.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que sea niña?

- ¿Por qué no quieres que sea niño?

- Ya te dije que porque ya tuve un niño. Quiero una niña a la cual pueda comprarle vestiditos, muñecas y todo eso. –dice firme. –Ahora tú dime porque no quieres niña.

- Sakura solo piénsalo. Esa niña será una Uchiha, si se parece a mi será como Ayari. –Sasuke frunce el seño, recuerda como le sufrió su padre con Ayari, celos constantes, enojos constantes y mas celos contentes, eso seguro lo acabo por completo, no quiere terminar como su padre.

- Seria linda. Ayari de niña estaba muy mona… con que no saque su carácter me doy bien servida. –Sakura asintió dándose la razón a sí misma.

- Con mi sangre es de dudar que no tenga ese carácter. Es mejor que un niño lo tenga… ahora si por pura casualidad esta vez tu sangre es más fuerte y nuestra hija saca tu carácter con el físico de Ayari será incluso peor. –Sasuke ya se ve más acabado que su padre ante tanto celo. –Y será aun peor sino solo saca tu carácter sino también tu físico. –Sasuke se muestra más aterrado.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi físico? –pregunta ofendida y furiosa, comenzando a pensar que alguien no dormirá en esa cama por varias noches y no será ella.

- Solo imagínatelo Sakura, desde el preescolar tendré que estar matando niños. Mi hija será una monada, una belleza andante. –Sasuke se ve más aterrado.

- ¿Ah?

- Ya vi a mi pequeña ahí siendo acosada desde los cuneros. –Sasuke se imagina a su bebita siendo mirada perversamente por los bebés de ahí. –Toda su vida será el blanco del sexo contrario, con lo linda que será todos querrán echársele encima, cartitas de amor, tomadas de la mano y esas cosas. Lo peor vendrá cuando crezca. aura tétrica rodeo a Sasuke.

- Am… ¿Sasuke-kun? –Sakura no sabe si sentirse alagada porque él piense que su hija sería lo más hermoso si se parece a ella o asustada por como esta aluciando.

- Si no quieres que me convierta en un asesino serial que matara a todo ser masculino que rodee a mi pequeña es mejor que sea un niño. –dice tétrico, nada mas de imaginarse a esos lobos asechando a su hermosa hija ya adolecente, pidiéndole citas, mirándola con perversión, buscar besarla, buscar quitarle su pureza, ya nada mas con mirarla lo enfurecía. –y si tampoco quieres un esposo que este mas acabado que Fugaku es cien veces mejor que sea niño. –dice mas tétrico.

- _Si llega a ser niña no se por quien sentir más lastima, si por Sasuke que seguro le saldrán canas verde ante lo celoso que es o si por mi hija que seguro no podrá ni tener novio gracias a su padre. –_Sakura sonríe de forma forzada.

- Ya me hiciste alucinar molestia… ahora atente a las consecuencias para mejorar mi carácter. –dice amenazante.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunta nerviosa, haciéndose una idea y de solo pensarlo se excito.

- Tú sabes cómo. –Sasuke sonríe tétrico para después unir sus labios con los de ella en un fogoso beso que ella respondió gustosa, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él. –_Si alguien haya arriba no me odia por favor no me manden una niña… ya me veo peor que Fugaku por eso._

Sasuke queriendo sacar sus miedos esos que tiene desde que su esposa se embarazo y supo que hay posibilidades de que nazca una linda niña parecida a su esposa y con sangre Uchiha. De solo recordarlo se estremeció, así que atrajo más a su esposa hacia él para intensificar el beso.

- _Enserio que si alguien haya arriba me odia y me manda una niña… la meto a un castillo de una torre muy alta a todo estilo Rapunzel… será mi princesita… Oh no ya soné como Fugaku. –_a Sasuke se le sombreo mas su frente de negro e intensifico el beso sacándole un jadeo a su esposa al sentir como él toma los senos entre sus manos, masajeándoselos.

**Fin**

**y este es el final TwT, sinceramente me diverti mucho escribiendo este fic, redactando las locuras de los hermanos Uchihas y ppeense que el mejor final es dandoles su final feliz a cada uchiha... jojojojojo**

**PERO AUN FALTA EL EPILOGO, ESTOY SSEGURA QUE LES GUSTARA TANTO COMO A MI, O BUENO ESO CREEO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

**muchas gracias porr sus rreviews**

**cuidense mucho**

**besos **

**kriss**


	30. Epilogo

**Epilogo **

**¡Eres mi hijo!**

_Me llamo Uchiha Akihiko, y este año acabo de cumplir seis años de edad, ya soy todo un niño grande como dice mi mamá._

_Mi familia es muy grande. Mi papá se llama Uchiha Sasuke y lo admiro mucho, es muy inteligente y cuando se enoja muy intimidante, pero es muy sabio, siempre me da consejos y nos quiere mucho. Mi papá tiene cabello y ojos de color negro, tan oscuros como la noche. Las mujeres lo miran mucho, eso enoja a mi mamá, de hecho ya no deja que mi papá vaya por mí a la escuela porque dice que todas mis maestras y las madres de mis compañeros son una lanzadas, aun no sé porque lo dijo, yo nunca las mire lanzarse a algo, solo miraban raro a mi papá y le hablaban siendo muy amables con él. Mi papá suele enojarse mucho por como miran los hombres a mi mamá y la verdad lo apoyo en eso, a mí tampoco me gusta como la miran._

_Mi mamá se llama Uchiha Sakura, ella es muy hermosa y muy linda. Tiene un largo cabello rosa y ojos muy bonitos de color verde. Es muy cariñosa y hace dibujos muy bonitos, algún día llegare a hacer dibujos tan lindos como ella. Aunque siempre es tierna y cariñosa cuando se enoja da miedo, aun no olvido como se puso la vez que se enojo porque una mujer le lanzo unas bragas a mi papá cuando íbamos a comer helado en el parque, ese día mi mamá dio miedo, y mucho, con solo verla no quise hacerla enojar así nunca y trato de no hacer travesuras… por otro lado sigo intentando buscar la razón por la que esa mujer le lanzo unas bragas a mi papá, ¿acaso pensó que no llevaba calzoncillos? ¿Acaso no sabe que los hombres no usamos bragas sino bóxer?—no puedo evitar rascarme la cabeza al intentar buscarle lógica a eso y como siempre no llego a ninguna que me convenza—_

_Retomando el tema; tengo una hermana menor, se llama Uchiha Suki, en unos meses cumplirá cuatro años, lo sé porque mi abuela y mi mamá no dejan de hablar de eso planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana._

_Suki se parece mucho a mi mamá, tiene el pelo rosa como ella y los ojos verdes, es muy linda pero es muy molesta. Como soy el hermano mayor tengo que cuidarla siempre, que no se caiga, que no llore, etc., y papá me dejo como misión cuidarla de que no se le acerque ningún niño que no sea de la familia, como es una misión que me encomendó mi papá la cumplo al pie de la letra._

_Luego esta mi otro hermano menor, se llama Uchiha Souh, tiene dos años de edad. Él se parece mucho a mi papá, tiene el pelo y los ojos tan negros como él. En pocas palabras es un mimado, o eso dice mi papá, también es muy envidioso, cuando alguno de nosotros se acerca a mamá estando Souh cerca se enoja, nos golpea con su sonaja, al único que deja que se le acerque es papá, de ahí a Suki o a mi nos agarra a sonajazos, y como mis papás lo regañan empieza a llorar haciendo que mamá termine consolándolo y mimándolo, pero a mí no me engaña Souh solo llora para que no sigan regañándolo, para ser muy pequeño es muy listo. Pero soy el hermano mayor así que cuando mi papá no esta es mi deber proteger a mamá, Souh y Suki._

_El siguiente en la familia es el tío Kakashi que es el hermano mayor de mi mamá, tiene el cabello plata y ojos negros como mi abuelito Sakumo del cual he visto varias fotos que mi mamá me enseño. Mi tío es muy divertido y muy listo, siempre hace enojar a mi papá y a mi abuelito Fugaku sin esforzarse o hacer nada, solo basta un comentario y lo consigue. Mi tío también me consciente mucho._

_Mi tía Ayari es la hermana menor de mi papá, ella tiene el cabello como mi papá y los ojos grises como mi abuela, se parece a mi papá. Mi tía siempre nos compra todo lo que queremos, y es muy hermosa, al igual que a mi mamá los hombres la miran raro, de esa forma que no me gusta. Ella es muy inteligente y cuando se enoja tiene una mirada como mi papá que da miedo._

_Mi tía Ayari y mi tío Kakashi son esposos, tiene dos hijos que son mis primos. Primero esta Kimi, que tiene tres años. Ella tiene el cabello plata como mi tío y los ojos grises como mi tía, y es tan bonita como mi tía, mi mamá suele decir que de no ser por el color de cabello se parece mucho a mi tía. _

_Después esta Sakumo que tiene poco de nacido, unos meses o algo así, le pusieron igual que a mi abuelito y él tiene los ojos negros y cabello negro como mi papá pero mi mamá dice que se parece a mi tío Kakashi, lo único que lo diferencia es el color de cabello. Cuando nació fuimos a verlo a Nueva York._

_Luego esta mi tío Itachi que es hermano mayor de mi papá y mi tía Ayari, a él no lo conozco aunque dice mi papá que si lo conocí cuando bebé pero yo no me acuerdo. Lo que si, es que lo he visto en fotos y él se parece mucho a mi papá, tiene el cabello y ojos negros como él. Si a él no lo conozco es porque hace unos años se fue de vacaciones y hasta ahora no ha regresado, creo que solo ha llamado algunas veces._

_Mi mamá me dijo que tengo otra tía que se llama Seiko, a ella ni la conozco, solo se su nombre. No sé porque nadie tiene fotos de ella, tal vez no le gustaba que le tomaran. Una vez mi mamá me la describió cuando curioso le pregunte como era y me dijo que tiene el cabello negro y ojos azules y que es muy linda._

_Después están mis abuelos. Primero mi abuela Hana que es la mamá de mi mamá, ella murió y la conozco solo por fotos, pero tenía el cabello y ojos como mi madre, se parecían mucho. Mi abuelo Sakumo tampoco lo conozco más que por fotos, pero tenía el cabello plata y ojos negros como mi tío Kakashi._

_Mi abuela Mikoto, ella tiene el cabello negro y ojos grises. Mi abuelita es muy linda conmigo, nos consiente, nos mima y es muy divertida. Lo único que no me gusta es que siempre nos anda vistiendo de formas raras y grita muy fuerte haciendo que mis oídos zumben._

_Por último mi abuelo Fugaku, él es serio y algo corajudo, pero también es muy gracioso, siempre se anda lastimando la espalda y es muy divertido como se la lástima porque por lo general es por buscarle pleito a mi tío Kakashi. Aunque es muy serio nos consiente mucho, siempre nos compra muchas cosas, nos da regalos y dulces. Mi abuelito tiene el cabello de color café oscuro y ojos negros._

_¿Por qué estoy describiendo a mi familia? Bueno, la razón de eso es que yo no me parezco a ninguno y no sé por qué. Nadie tiene el cabello rojo como él mío, mis ojos se parecen a los de mi mamá, pero de ahí no me parezco a nadie más. No le había tomado importancia hasta que el día de ayer que nos encargaron llevar de tarea llevar fotografías de toda nuestra familia, ahí las vieron algunos de mis compañeros y me dijeron que seguro soy adoptado porque no me parezco a nadie de mi familia._

_Desde el día de ayer tengo esa duda, quiero preguntarle a mis padres pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Me da miedo que me digan que si soy adoptado. De solo pensarlo se me oprime el pecho y me dan ganas de llorar. Yo no quiero ser adoptado, me gusta mucho esta familia, en especial mis padres y mis hermanos. Si soy adoptado eso significa que ellos no son nada mío y la sola idea me aterra._

_Mañana es el cumpleaños de la abuela Mikoto y seguro se reunirá toda la familia. Necesito saber si soy adoptado antes de mañana de esa forma si no soy miembro de esta familia no iré. Ha de ser desagradable ver en un evento familiar a alguien que no es de la familia—de solo pensar que no pertenezco a ella hace que me duela mi corazón—_

* * *

Sakura va saliendo del gimnasio que instalo en la mansión. Es que tiene que ejercitarse diario para mantener la condición o sino no aguantara las fogosas sesiones de sexo con su esposo. Y Sasuke lo instalo en casa porque tiene los recursos y porque ni loco deja que su esposas vaya a un gimnasio lleno de testosterona que la mirara con deseo.

En estos años la peli-rosa no ha tenido cambios, si acaso sus caderas se han ensanchado un poco debido a los partos que ha tenido, y sus senos han crecido a causa de eso también. Otro cambio es que su cabello es nuevamente largo, le llega un poco más debajo de la mediación de la espalda.

La peli-rosa lleva puesto un pantalón deportivo de licra que le llaga a mediación de las rodillas, es de color rojo con unas franjas grises en los costados; un top del mismo color que encima trae una blusa levemente holgada con mangas caídas; para finalizar unos tenis blancos. Su largo cabello lo tiene recogido en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos rebeldes mechones sobre su rostro, el cual tiene una capa de sudor.

Al ser sábado este día sus retoños están en casa, así que la peli-rosa aprovecha la mañana para hacer algo de ejercicio antes de que esos tres despierten.

- ¡Mamá! –Akihiko corre hacia ella, aun vistiendo su pijama que consiste en un pantalón verde con dibujos de dinosaurios haciéndole juego a la playera, incluso sus pantuflas tienen forma de lacara de un dinosaurio rex de peluche.

Sakura detiene su paso y sonríe levemente, su hijo mayor siempre ha sido muy madrugador.

- Mamá desayunemos juntos. –Akihiko toma su mano y la jala hacia la cocina.

- Claro cariño, pero antes me daré un baño, estoy empapada de sudor. –comenta con diversión, dejándose arrastrar por su hijo.

- Báñate después de desayunar mamá. –Akihiko detiene su paso y la mira suplicante haciendo que alce ambas cejas, pero luego sonrío levemente pensando que posiblemente su hijo despertó muy hambriento.

- Aun no le hemos pedido el desayuno a Kurenai. En lo que lo prepara yo podría darme una ducha rápida.

- Pero si yo me levante más temprano y le dije a Kurenai-san que nos hiciera el desayuno para que esté listo para cuando tú termines tus ejercicios. –comenta tranquilo. –Le pedí de favor que haga tu desayuno favorito.

- _Siempre me sorprende la madurez de Aki-chan. –_Sakura lo mira enternecida. –Siendo así vamos a almorzar. –el pelirrojo sonrío emocionado y asintió, en cuando la peli-rosa decidió complacer a su hijo, el baño se lo puede dar después.

* * *

Sentados en el comedor están Sakura y Akihiko desayunando. Sasuke desde muy temprano se había ido a la oficina y los otros dos integrantes de la familia siguen dormidos.

- Mamá. –Akihiko alza su mirada viendo como su madre alzo la suya dejándole ver que tiene su atención. – ¿soy adoptado? –Sakura se sorprendente por la pregunta, más que nada por la seriedad con la que lo hizo.

- _Había oído que algunos niños llegan a una edad en la que piensan que son adoptados. –_Sakura sonríe divertida. – ¿Por qué preguntas eso hijo? –pregunta curiosa.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la cocina ante la mirada extrañada de Sakura a los pocos minutos regreso su hijo corriendo cargando en sus manos unas fotografías. El niño se sentó nuevamente en su silla y coloco las fotografías sobre la mesa. Sakura se inclino para verlas, reconociendo que esas fotografías son las que le dio a su hijo por la tarea que le encargaron.

Akihiko coloco las fotografías de Ayari, Sasuke e Itachi juntas.

- Mira mami… ellos tres se parecen. –comenta apuntándolos, y ahora acerca la fotografía de Mikoto y Fugaku. –papá y el tío Itachi tienen el color de ojos igual que el abuelo… tía Ayari, papá y tío Itachi tienen la forma de los ojos parecida a la del abuelo… en lo demás se parecen mis dos tíos y mi papá a la abuela. –el niño quito esas fotografías y ahora puso una de su madre y de Kakashi. –Ustedes casi no se parecen, pero… —Akihiko coloca ahora las fotografías de sus abuelos maternos. –tu mami te pareces mucho a mi abuelita Hana y mi tío Kakashi se parece a mi abuelo, aunque también un poco a la abuela. –el pelirrojo quita las fotografías y ahora pone una de Kimi y una de Sakumo, el pequeño que no muestra tener más de tres meses de nacido. –Kimi-chan y Sakumo-chan se parecen en algo, no sé en qué pero al verles el rostro veo un poco de parecido. –Akihiko se encoge de hombros y Sakura se sorprende ante lo observador que es su hijo quien ahora agrega las fotografías de Kakashi y Ayari. –Kimi-chan se parece mucho a mi tía en la cara, aunque al verla muy bien tiene algo en la cara que la hace parecerse a mi tío. Y además tiene el cabello del mismo color que el de mi tío… ahora Sakumo-chan, se parece mucho a mi tío pero tiene la mirada de mi tía aunque los ojos sean del color de mi tío. Y su color de cabello es como el de mi tía. –Akihiko quita las fotografías y ahora pone las de sus hermanos. – Seki-chan y Souh-chan solo se parecen en su color de pie, es igualito. –ahora saca la fotografía de sus padres. – Seki-chan se parece mucho a ti mami, solo su tono de piel es como el de mi papá. Souh-chan esta igualito a mi papá, hasta su forma de mirar es igualita. –y ahora coloca una fotografía de él. –Yo no me parezco a nadie. –el niño agrega las demás fotografías de sus demás familiares.

- Tienes mis ojos. –Sakura la mira conmovida, su hijo noto todo eso con facilidad.

- Si mamá, pero no tu misma mirada… los míos no brillan tanto. –Akihiko frunce el seño.

- Tu tono de piel es como el mío. –Sakura le acaricia una mejilla. – Tu nariz es como la mía. –Sakura le pica la nariz de forma juguetona haciéndolo sonrojar. –Y esa frente sin duda es la mía. –Sakura con diversión le quita el cabello que cae sobre su frente dejando ver lo grande que es y el niño se sonrojo más. –Aki-chan tú no eres adoptado, eres mi hijo. Yo te di a luz como a tus hermanos. –Sakura le sonríe levemente.

- Pero ¿por qué no me parezco a mi papá? –pregunta curioso y Sakura ensancha los ojos.

- Algunos hijos solo se parecen a uno de sus padres. No siempre se parecen físicamente a ambos. –explica algo nerviosa.

- ¿Y mis hermanos? Seki-chan y yo tenemos los ojos del mismo color, pero de ahí no tenemos algo que nos hace parecer hermanos como tampoco lo tengo con Souh-chan. –Akihiko frunce más su seño. –Yo no encajo con ellos dos, como entre ellos encajan, como encajan mi papá y sus hermanos, como tú y tío Kakashi, como Kimi-chan y Sakumo-chan. –la voz del niño comienza a flaquear

- Cariño eres observador con los demás, pero no contigo. –Sakura le acuna su rostro con sus manos. –Cuando te veo con tus hermanos, se nota que son hermanos. Tú dices que no encajas, pero encajar perfectamente.

- ¿Enserio? –el niño la mira esperanzado y Sakura asintió haciendo que Akihiko sonría levemente, sintiéndose tranquilo, él que pensó que al estar con sus hermanos los demás lo mirarían como el que no encaja con ellos. –Entonces ¿de dónde saque mi cabello rojo? ¿Quién lo tenia así? ¿La forma de mi cara a quien se le parece? –pregunta curioso tal vez por ahí tiene un familiar que no ha conocido, según su maestra le dijo que todos tenemos rasgos de nuestros familiares.

Sakura ensancho los ojos, sabía que algún día la curiosidad le entraría pero simplemente no sabe que responderle, más que nada no sabe como decirle.

- _¿Cómo decirle a mi hijo que quien piensa que es su padre no es su padre biológico? ¿Qué sus dos abuelos en verdad no lo son? ¿Qué su tía Ayari y su tío Itachi tampoco lo son? Sabía que tendría que decirle la verdad algún día, pero pensé que sería cuando fuera más grande y tuviera la madurez para entenderlo… desde que nació todos lo han visto como el hijo de Sasuke y él lo ha visto como suyo, incluso Aki-chan lo vio como un padre, comenzó a llamarlo así cuando empezó a hablar…_

Akihiko mira curioso a su madre que de pronto se quedo callada, viéndose pensativa.

- ¿Mamá? –la llama curioso sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento mi amor, pero no se a quien sacaste el color de tu cabello o algunas de tus facciones. Tal vez a algún bisabuelo. –comenta pensativa y Akihiko frunce el seño.

- ¿Tú tienes fotos de mis bisabuelos? –pregunta curioso.

- Si… por ahí habrá unas pero ninguno tenía el cabello rojo. –Sakura sonríe nerviosa.

- ¿Papá tendrá de mis bisabuelos paternos? –pregunta nuevamente curioso.

- Creo que no cariño, no he visto alguna… ya sabes que tu papá no es de los que guardan fotografías –Sakura se le ve tensa.

- Mañana le pediré algunas a mi abuelita en su cena de cumpleaños. Seguro ella tiene… de hecho le diré que me enseñe todas sus fotos, tal vez ahí haya algún familiar al que haya sacado mi cabello. –dice más animado y Sakura asintió, sintiéndose nerviosa.

* * *

Sakura se encuentra en su taller de pintura que tiene en la mansión. En esa habitación que tiene apartada para pintar. Esta sentada en un banquillo frente al nuevo cuadro que está haciendo.

Lleva puestos unos jeans viejos y desgastados que están manchados de pintura al igual que esa playera holgada de color verde. Su cabello lo trae recogido en una coleta alta, dejando caer unos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas.

La puerta se abrió, pero ella esta tan concentrada en sus cuadros que ni la oyó.

- Me imagine que estarías aquí. –dice una voz profunda y masculina.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama sorprendida volteando a verlo.

El Uchiha se encuentra de pie en la puerta, recargándose en el marco de esta, teniendo sus brazos cruzados y sonrisa torcida. Viste un traje de oficina color negro con una camisa azul rey abajo, teniendo los primeros tres botones desabrochados. Su maletín no lo trae como tampoco la corbata, ya que se la quito al llegar a casa.

La peli-rosa deja los pinceles y pinturas en la mesa que tiene alado y se pone de pie mientras se limpia las manos en la ropa. El pelinegro se endereza y se adentra en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ambos se acercan y él la toma de la cintura, inclinándose un poco mientras ella se pone de puntas para darle su beso de bienvenida, beso que él profundizo.

- ¿Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves con tu ropa de pintar? –pregunta ronco, sobre sus labios haciéndola sonrojar.

- Si. –responde sonriéndole levemente, pero su sonrisa se borro y separo su rostro del de él. –Hoy Aki-chan me pregunto si era adoptado.

- ¿Por qué lo pregunto? –Sasuke alza ambas cejas.

- Dijo que no se parece a nosotros, de hecho saco con que no se parece a nadie de la familia.

- Pero si tiene tus ojos, y algunas facciones tuyas. –dice con indignación porque no note el niño eso.

- Fue lo que le dije, pero luego dijo que no se parece a sus hermanos.

- Si Seki es una copia tuya en versión pequeña, así que sus ojos son iguales como algunas facciones. Y Souh tiene la misma frente que Seki, tuya y Akihiko. –Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, dándose la razón a sí mismo y Sakura suspira con pesadez, de todo lo que pudieron sacar sus hijos a ella tuvieron que sacar esa gran frente.

- Lo sé… y también saco que no se parece a ti. –Sasuke frunció el seño, ahí no tiene como dialogar. –Le dijo que no todos los hijos se parecen a ambos padres. Pareció convencido con eso pero ahora anda con que quiere saber de quién saco el cabello color rojo y a quien se parece más, ya que aunque se parezca un poco a mí también se parece a Sasori. –dice con algo de tristeza al recordar al difunto pelirrojo y Sasuke frunce mas su seño. –Sasuke-kun si él sigue indagando y se llega a dar cuenta que no es tu hijo, que quienes piensa son sus abuelos paternos no lo son, que Ayari e Itachi tampoco son sus tíos, no sé cómo podría reaccionar, me da miedo que él se deprima por eso e incluso que me odie por hacerle creer ellos son su familia también.

- ¡Es que son su familia! –exclama con indignación porque ella diga eso. –Ayari está casada con Kakashi así que es su tía…

- Pero Itachi, tus padres y tu…

- ¡Yo soy su padre! Puede que no sea su padre biológico pero soy su padre, yo lo crie, cuide, educo y le quiero como un hijo ¿acaso eso no es suficiente eso para ser su padre? –Sasuke se separa de ella viéndose furioso.

- No te enojes conmigo. –le dice dolida. –Yo solo…

- Lo sé. –Sasuke se pasa una mano por el rostro viéndose frustrado. –Solo quiero aclarar que aunque no haya lazos de sangre que nos una, él es como mi hijo, yo así lo veo. Y mi familia lo ve como parte de ellos.

- Yo lo siento… no pretendía molestarte con lo que dije… yo solo… —Sakura se le ve acongojada, pensando que sus comentarios la lastimaron.

- No te disculpes, se lo que quieres decir. Lo entiendo. –Sasuke se ve más calmado y suspira con pesadez. –Akihiko necesita saber la verdad, es mejor que lo sepa por nosotros antes de que lo escuche por alguien más después de todo hay personas que saben que no es mi hijo, una plática o algún comentario puede hacer que lo descubra. Pienso que si no lo sabe por nosotros él entonces nos odiara. –dice con seriedad.

- Yo no sé cómo decírselo. –comenta con algo de tristeza, siente que romperá la burbuja que crearon y teme herir a su hijo.

- Yo lo hare.

- Pero…

- Lo hare. Es mejor que lo sepa ahora. Es inteligente y lo entenderá.

- Podemos decírselo juntos.

- Déjame hablar con él a solas. –Sasuke la mira serio y Sakura asintió, confía en él, sabe que sabrá como decírselo.

* * *

En el jardín de la mansión están los tres pequeños Uchihas jugando con la supervisión de Kurenai que los mira divertida.

Akihiko está sentado sobre el pasto, teniendo en sus piernas un cuaderno de dibujo, intentando dibujar a sus hermanos que están jugando en la caja de arena. Enserio que cuando sea grande quiere llegar a hacer dibujos como su madre.

El pequeño viste un bermuda color blanco; una playera blanca con el bordado del símbolo Uchiha al frente.

Souh está sentado en la caja de arena jugando con sus muñecos de acción. Ese niño es como ver a un mini Sasuke, incluso su cabello lo tiene igual de alborotado. Viste un overol de pantalón que es de mezclilla color azul, una playera verde lleva debajo de los tirantes, dicha playera tiene bordado en los hombros el símbolo de los Uchiha.

La pequeña Seki está sentada frente a su hermano, teniendo frente a ella a dos de sus muñecas de porcelana con las cuales está jugando a la comidita. La pequeña peli-rosa es como ver a una pequeña Sakura solo que con un tono de piel más claro. Lleva puesto un vestido de muñequita muy parecido al de sus muñecas y es de color rojo.

- ¡Papi ya llego! –Seki fue la primera en ver a Sasuke que se adentro al jardín haciendo que los demás volteen.

Seki se puso de pie y corrió hacia su padre, sonriendo emocionada. Souh también se puso de pie y corrió, pero lógicamente sus pasitos son más lentos que los de su hermana y más torpes.

Sasuke al ver a su pequeña correr a él se detiene y se pone en cuclillas para quedar más o menos a su altura, sonriéndole levemente.

- ¡Papi! –grita al llegar a él, echándose a sus brazos los cuales la recibieron gustosos.

- ¿La princesa de papá se porto bien? –pregunta divertido.

- ¡Muy bien! –exclama melosa, dándole un beso tronado en la mejilla.

- ¡Bienvenido papá! –Akihiko que había llegado a él hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza en forma de saludo haciendo que Sasuke pose su mirada en él.

- ¿Cómo te portaste tu campeón? –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida, soltando con un brazo a su hija y dirigiéndolo al pelirrojo al que le alboroto el cabello.

- Bien. –Akihiko se le sonrojan levemente ante la muestra de afecto de su padre.

Kurenai sonríe levemente al ver a Sasuke en su lado paternal, con sus hijos y esposa ese hombre es cariñoso. En eso se oyó un cuerpo caer haciendo que todos miren hacia donde vino viendo a Souh que cayó de frente al suelo. El pequeño alzo su rostro y comenzó a hacer un puchero, done va a comenzar a llorar. Kurenai está por ir a auxiliarlo, pero detuvo su paso en el aire al ver que Sasuke se endereza dejando a su hija en el suelo y camina hacia él siendo seguido por sus otros dos hijos.

Sasuke cargo a su hijo, tomándolo de la cintura y alzándolo frente a su rostro, viendo como las lágrimas se amontonan en sus ojos, tiene un puchero y se ve que se está conteniendo por romper en llanto.

- ¿Estás bien enano? –le pregunta algo preocupado, por si se golpeo fuerte.

- Shi. –responde con voz llorosa, aun conteniéndose por llorar, su hermano mayor y su papá le han dicho que los hombres no lloran, y él es un hombre, no debe llorar sin importar lo mucho que le dolió.

- ¿Dónde te pegaste? –Sasuke se ve divertido al ver como su hijo se contiene por llorar, haciéndose el valiente.

- Lodillitas. –sus ojos se enrojecieron donde se está conteniendo el llanto y sus lagrimas se amontonaron mas en sus ojos.

Sasuke enserio que se quiere reír, le parece divertido como su hijo se contiene por no llorar a llanto abierto como el mimado que es. Así que para que ya no se siga conteniendo lo atrajo a su pecho, dejando que él esconda su rostro en su torso sintiendo como comienza a mojarle la ropa y como su cuerpecito tiene leves espasmo. Con la mirada Sasuke le dice a Kurenai que se acerque, la cual mira conmovida al pequeño, es una monada.

- Llévalo con Sakura para que le cure sus rodillas. –ordena extendiéndole el niño para que lo cargue, o intentándolo, ya que el pequeño tomo la ropa de él en sus puños no dejando que lo separen de él o lo verán llorando.

Seki y Akihiko miran curiosos a su hermano y Sasuke alza su rostro al cielo, mostrándose divertido.

- Vamos Souh, suéltame para que te puedan llevar con mamá. –le dice divertido, es bueno consintiendo a sus hijos, pero no mimándolos, Sakura es buena en mimarlos y sabe que su mimado hijo necesita mimos ahorita para que lo consuelen por el dolor en sus rodillas.

Souh se soltó haciéndole caso a su padre, pero no alzo el rostro. Kurenai tomo al niño en brazos, mostrándose más enternecida cuando él se acurruco en su pecho, escondiendo su carita en este para que no lo vean llorar.

- Seki acompaña a Kurenai para que ayudes a mamá a curar a tu hermano. –dice mirando a su hija.

- Pero yo quiero jugar con papi. –responde haciendo un puchero, una de las debilidades de su padre que se armo de valor para negarle su capricho esta vez.

- Jugaras con papá más de rato. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer así que acompaña a tu hermano.

- Yo podría ayudar a mamá. –sugiere Akihiko, él también es débil ante el puchero de su hermana y si ella quiere jugar con papá que lo haga.

Seki miro feliz a su hermano porque la ayude.

- No, que vaya Seki. –Akihiko se mostro extrañado porque su padre no le esté cumpliendo el capricho a su hermana. –Tú y yo tenemos algo que hacer. –el pelirrojo mostro curiosidad por eso. –Anda ve Saki, obedéceme. –le dice serio y esta asintió resignada.

- Vamos. –Kurenai tomo la mano de la niña mientras con el otro brazo carga a Souh.

Akihiko y Sasuke miran como se alejan y cuando se pierden de vista el pelinegro dirige su mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

- Akihiko acompáñame… saldremos a un lugar que te quiero mostrar.

El pelirrojo se muestra más curioso al ver a su padre.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- Ya verás. –Sasuke comienza a caminar hacia donde están los jardines delanteros con el niño siguiéndolo.

* * *

- ¿Una florería? –Akihiko mira curioso a su padre al ver que se estaciono frente a una florería del centro. – ¿Compraremos flores para mamá?

- Este no es el lugar, es solo una parada. Y efectivamente compraremos flores pero no para tu mamá… son para ti, se las entregaras a alguien. –Sasuke se quita el cinturón de seguridad y Akihiko lo imita.

- ¿A quién? –pregunta curioso.

- Todo a su tiempo Akihiko. Ahora vamos. –Sasuke abrió la puerta para salir y su hijo lo imito.

* * *

- ¿Por qué me trajiste a un cementerio? –Akihiko mira curioso a su padre, ambos siguen dentro del automóvil que ha sido estacionado dentro de cementerio.

El niño tiene sobre sus piernas un gran ramo de flores blancas. Y Sasuke mira el techo, se pasa una mano sobre su rostro viéndose frustrado, por darle vueltas buscando como empezar.

- Supe lo que hablaste con tu madre. –Sasuke voltea a ver a su hijo, hablando después de un corto silencio desde que hizo él su pregunta. –Sobre si eras adoptado y eso. –informa al ver que su hijo no sabía de que le hablaba, ya que hablo muchas cosas con su madre en el transcurso del día.

El pelirrojo mostro sorpresa y después bajo la cabeza apenado, si le pregunto a su madre es porque con su padre le da pena hablar de eso.

- Me deje llevar por lo que dijeron unos compañeros cuando vieron que no me parezco a nadie de mi familia. –responde en un susurro que por la cercanía y el lugar el pelinegro logro escuchar.

- Te pareces a tu madre y hermanos… tienes los ojos de Sakura y Seki, como algunas facciones. Esa nariz, ese tono de piel y esa frente quien la tiene igual Souh. –Sasuke posa una mano sobre la frente de él.

- Lo sé. Mamá también me lo dijo. –responde quedito sin atreverse a mirar a su padre a los ojos, aun con el rostro inclinado, se avergüenza por hacerle caso a palabras de los demás y creer que no pertenece a esa familia. –Tú siempre has dicho que no debo tomarle importancia a lo que dicen los demás… pero… yo solo… pensé que tenían razón cuando note que nadie en la familia tiene el cabello rojo… me dio miedo no pertenecer a la familia. –Sasuke quito su mano de la frente de él y miro al frente.

- No se pertenece a una familia por tener lazos de sangre… aunque fueras adoptado esta familia seria tuya porque todos te queremos Akihiko. –este alza el rostro mostrándose sorprendido y sonrojado, su padre nunca le ha dicho que lo quiere, aunque se lo haya demostrado eso es diferente a decirlo. –Yo te quiero como mi hijo. –Akihiko se sonrojo más. –No hago diferencias entre tú y tus hermanos, para mí los tres son iguales… bueno, sabes que chiflo de más a Seki, pero tú también lo haces.

- Lo sé. –susurra avergonzado.

- Hijo. –Sasuke lo mira a los ojos. –Quiero que tengas en mente que un padre no es el que te da la vida sino quien cría. Para mi tu eres mi hijo, te quiero como tal… ¡maldita sea te he criado, protegido, amado y cuidado! –exclama frustrado, sobresaltándolo, haciéndolo creer que lo hizo enojar. –Lo siento. –Sasuke se pasa una mano por el rostro, intentándose calmar, el confesarle a él que no es su verdadero padre le es difícil y le duele. –Quiero que escuches con atención lo que te voy a decir, no digas nada hasta que termine. –Akihiko asintió. –Antes de conocernos tu madre y yo estábamos casados con otras personas. –el pelirrojo ensancha los ojos sorprendido. –Yo tuve problemas con la mujer con la que me había casado, no era quien yo pensé que era, así que terminamos divorciándonos. En ese entonces yo vivía en Nueva York y me vine a Japón cuando me divorcie, quedándome en el departamento de Itachi. Aquí conocí a tu madre justo cuando ella estaba en trámites de divorcio con Sasori, ese es el nombre de su primer esposo. –Akihiko asintió, intentando comprender la razón del porque le cuenta eso. –Ella también tuvo problemas con su primer esposo, al igual que yo descubrió que no era la persona que había pensado que era, eso y engaños provoco que ella decida divorciarse de él… Cuando tu madre y yo nos conocimos por primera vez hubo algo que nos hizo interesarnos entre nosotros. De mi parte te puedo asegurar que con tu madre he sentido cosas que jamás he sentido, ella me provoco sensaciones que ni mi primera esposa me provoco ni un poco. Con tu madre descubrí lo que es amar en verdad a una mujer. –Akihiko asintió mostrándose serio, su padre se está abriendo a él hablándole con sinceridad, eso es algo que aprecia mucho. – Puedo asegurarte que ella conmigo también descubrió lo que es el amor verdadero. –Sasuke lo miro de reojo, notando que tiene su completa atención. –Sakura… ella antes de tomar la decisión de divorciarse había quedado embarazada. –el pelirrojo ensancha los ojos, sabe lo que significa estar embarazada, su madre lo ha estado dos veces, fue cuando esperaba a sus hermanitos.

El pelirrojo frunció el seño, ¿Dónde está su otro hermano? Debería ser mayor que él si su madre lo tuvo con su primer esposo, que fue antes de conocer a su padre.

- ¿Es a mi hermano mayor a quien llevaremos flores? –los ojos de Akihiro mostraron tristeza al pensar que su hermano mayor se murió y Sasuke negó.

- No tienes hermanos mayores Akihiko.

El pelirrojo ensancho los ojos, sino tiene hermanos mayores eso significa que él… sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, su corazón se oprimió. Es muy listo, demasiado para su edad, le es fácil comprender las cosas.

- ¿Si tú no eres mi papá porque finges ser mi papá? ¿Dónde está mi verdadero papá? ¿Por qué nunca quiso conocerme? ¿No sabe que de mi verdad? –su voz sonó furiosa e intento salir del automóvil, pero Sasuke le puso seguro a la puerta. – ¡Déjame salir, no quiero estar aquí!… ¡tú no eres mi papá! –el pelirrojo comienza a forcejear con la puerta.

- ¡Cálmate Akihiko! –Sasuke lo toma del brazo.

- ¡No, suéltame, tú no eres mi papá! ¡Me mentiste, me hiciste creer que lo eras!—Akihiko forcejea para que lo suelte.

Sasuke lo jala atrayéndolo a su pecho y lo abraza con fuerza, sintiendo como él se remueve para que lo suelte.

- ¡¿No escuchaste lo que te dije antes?! ¡Un padre no es el que ayuda a traerte al mundo sino el que te cría, el que te ama, el que te protege! –Sasuke aprieta mas el abrazo, sintiéndose desesperado, el que él le haya dicho que no es su padre le dolió y mucho. –Para mi eres mi hijo… cuando estabas en el vientre de tu madre te veía como el hijo de ella, pero cuando naciste, cuando te vi simplemente te ame, sentí como si fueras mi hijo aunque no llevaras mi sangre…. No puedes decirme que no soy tu padre cuando tú mismo me has sentido como un padre, tú mismo has sentido que te amo al igual que a Seki y a Souh… tu segunda palabra fue papá y lo dijiste mirándome, alzando tus brazos hacia mí. –Sasuke esconde su rostro en el cabello de su hijo que dejo de removerse, mojándole la ropa a Sasuke con su llanto. –No sabes cómo me sentí cuando me llamaste papá por primera vez, fue una felicidad inexplicable que solo tiene comparación con el dolor que me hiciste sentir cuando me dijiste que no soy tu papá. –Akihiro siente que algo le moja el cabello, pero no sabe que es, definitivamente no son lagrimas de su padre, él no llora, él es muy fuerte. –Aprendiste a caminar cuando tenias once meses, tu comida favorita son las bolas de arroz con cerezos, no te gusta el brócoli, te gusta el color verde, te desagrada el morado, te gustan mucho los dinosaurios y tu muñeco favorito es el que te regalo Kakashi cuando tenias dos años, tu actividad favorita es dibujar, tu sueño es dibujar como tu madre, hasta ahora sentías que a quien más admirabas era a mí, tu primer dibujo fue a los dos años, intentaste dibujarnos a tu madre y a mí, y ese dibujo sigue estando conmigo desde que me lo regalaste, odias que algo entristezca a los que quieres y amas a tu familia, eres muy inteligente, aun así odias hacer tareas, eres madrugador, no importa si vas o no a la escuela siempre te levantas normalmente a las siete de la mañana, cuando estas feliz tus ojos lo muestran, cuando estas enojado tu tuerces los labios, cuando estas triste frunces el seño y aprietas tus labios, cuando estas avergonzado te sonrojas… ¿dime Akihiko? ¿Alguien que no es tu padre sabría todo eso y le tomara la importancia que yo lo hago? –el niño aun en sus brazos negó. –Tal vez que no tengamos la misma sangre haya dejado que me veas como antes, incluso haya dejado que me ames, pero para mí tú siempre serás mi hijo, siempre te amare como amo a tus hermanos y siempre me vas a importar.

- Perdóname. –susurra pero Sasuke logro oírlo. –Perdóname por decir que no eres mi papá… tú tienes razón, no cambia que no tengamos la misma sangre, tu eres mi papá porque yo te amo como mi papá. –el pelirrojo rodea con sus brazos a Sasuke, respondiéndole el abrazo. –Y siempre te voy a admirar. –Sasuke sonrío levemente, sintiendo un gran alivio al oírlo decirle eso. –Además mis abuelitos me aman también, que no sean mis abuelitos verdaderos no hace que ellos me vean diferente que a mis hermanos o primos. Yo tampoco debería verlos diferente a ellos mucho menos a ti que siempre has sido el mejor padre del mundo.

Sasuke apretó mas el abrazo, sabe que mostro debilidad pero no le importa, él es su hijo y le aterro la idea de perderlo, simplemente se abrió a él. Estuvieron abrazados un rato mas hasta que Sasuke rompió el abrazo, pero mantenía su rostro inclinado hacia abajo haciendo que su fleco oculte sus ojos, comprendiendo eso que dicen que no hay peor dolor que el que tu hijo te niegue como padre y no hay mejor dicha que un hijo diga cuando te ama y lo mucho que te admira.

- Adelante, pregúntalo. –dice tranquilo Sasuke, aun ocultando su mirada con su flequillo.

- ¿Qué? –Akihiko le sonríe nervioso, teniendo sus ojos enrojecidos y lagrimas secas en sus mejillas.

- Sasori, quieres saber sobre él. Sé que tienes dudas, es normal, después de todo es tu padre biológico.

Akihiko se muerde el labio inferior, no quiere volver a decir cosas que hieran a su padre, lo ama y aprecia mucho como para volverlo a herir.

- Responderé todas tus dudas, no te contengas. –Sasuke voltea su rostro hacia al frente mostrándose tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué no lo conozco? ¿Sabe de mi existencia? ¿Me quiere? ¿Cómo es?

- Sasori supo de tu existencia desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre….

- _¿Por qué no me busco? ¿Por qué no lo conozco? _–Akihiko frunció el seño y apretó sus labios.

- Sasori cometió muchos errores, demasiados. Esos errores lo hicieron lastimar a tu madre, herirla, esos errores hizo que la perdiera. Sasori en verdad amo a tu madre, lo sé. –dice serio, sabe que su hijo necesita que sea sincero. –Y no sabes cómo se lamento por haberla perdido porque sabía que todo fue su culpa y que no tenia forma de remediarlo… él simplemente comprendió que no hay marcha atrás para borrar los errores que lastiman a las personas que amamos. Él quería que tu madre fuera feliz, así que cuando se dio cuenta que con él no lo será se aparto, aun así siempre estuvo al pendiente de ti. En una cuenta siempre le deposito dinero a tu madre y siempre le mando regalos para ti cuando aun estabas en su vientre.

No te puedo asegurar lo que sentía Sasori, pero por lo que vi te amo desde que supo tu existencia. Esa mirada que puso cuando vio tu primera ecografía lo demostró.

- ¿Entonces…?

- A eso voy hijo. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –Cuando naciste yo no estaba en Tokio, salí a Osaka por unos problemas de la empresa. Llegue ya cuando tenias unas horas de nacido, pero supe por tu madre que quien estuvo con ella cuando naciste fue Sasori, él si te conoció y tu si lo conociste, es solo que eras un bebé, es obvio que no lo recuerdes.

- ¿Dónde está Sasori ahora? –pregunta curioso, desea conocerlo.

- Sasori murió pocos días de tu nacimiento. Dio su vida protegiendo lo que más ama que son tu madre y tu… antes de morir no apartaba sus ojos de ti Akihiko, tengo la seguridad que fuiste muy amado por él.

- Entiendo… ¿por eso me trajiste aquí? –susurra inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo.

- Si, y compre esas flores para que tu se las des… será la primera vez que vengas a visitarlo. Antes no te habíamos traído porque no sabíamos cómo explicarte las cosas, queríamos hacerlo cuando tuvieras la madurez suficiente para entenderlo, y estoy seguro que ese momento es ahora.

Akihiko se inclino, tomando el ramo de flores que tiro cuando intento salirse del automóvil y lo puso sobre sus piernas.

- Vamos. –Sasuke posa una mano sobre su cabeza, agitándole el cabello y Akihiko asintió.

* * *

Frente a la lapida de Sasori se encuentran Akihiko quien esta de rodillas juntando sus manos frente a su barbilla y ojos cerrados haciendo una oración, había dejado las flores sobre la lapida. Atrás de él está de pie Sasuke teniendo las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- _Debes estar muy orgulloso de Akihiko, Sasori… solo mira el niño que es. Yo estoy orgulloso de ser llamado padre por él. –_Sasuke sonríe de forma ladina, mirando la lapida de Sasori.

- Regresemos a casa papá. –Akihiko se puso de pie y volteo hacia Sasuke. – ¿Podríamos venir cada fin de semana? –Sasuke asintió con su cabeza y el niño sonrío de oreja a oreja.

Akihiko tomo su mano y así ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el automóvil. Cuando ambos se subieron y ale automóvil arrancando de entre los arboles salió un pelinegra cargando un ramo de flores.

La mujer tiene su largo cabello trenzado hacia un lado dejando caer algunos mechones cortos sobre sus mejillas. Viste unos jeans negros, una camisa color negra de botones y mangas cortas, dejando los primeros dos desabrochados, dejando ver un sexy y discreto escote.

- Ese niño es todo un encanto. –la mujer sonríe enternecida mirando por donde se fue.

* * *

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños abuela! –exclaman Akihiko y Seiko de pie frente a su abuela, ambos cargando un hermoso y gran ramo de rosas.

- ¡Kyaa…! ¡Gracias mis amores! –la mujer se inclina y abraza a ambos de forma melosa.

Fugaku y Sasuke hacen muecas de dolor, Mikoto sigue dejándolos casi sordos con sus gritos.

Fugaku en estos años si se ve más mayorcito al igual que su esposa, aunque a él se le ve más, se le marcan mas las arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos y a su esposa casi no se le notan aunque las tiene. El hombre viste un pantalón de corte recto de color gris y una camisa color blanca de mangas largas.

Mikoto lleva puesto un vestido de coctel de color verde que le llega a las rodillas y es de mangas cortas.

Akihiko viste un bermuda de mezclilla y una camisa color roja con bordados del símbolo Uchiha en las mangas. Seki lleva puesto un vestido estilo muñequita de color lila, con holanes y lazos blancos.

- Feliz cumpleaños mamá. –Sasuke se acerca para abrazar a su madre después de que sus hijos lo hayan hecho y esta le responde el abrazo teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. –Toma. –Sasuke le entrega el gran regalo que le trajo por parte de su esposa y él.

Sasuke viste unos jeans color azul y una camisa roja de mangas cortas que se le ciñe al cuerpo, dejando los primeros tres botones desabrochados.

- Gracias.

- Sakura lo escogió, seguro te gustara. –comenta divertido.

- Gracias Sakura-chan, seguro me encantara. –Mikoto dirige su mirada a su nuera quien trae en brazos al pequeño Souh.

La peli-rosa le sonríe levemente. Lleva puesto un vestido de coctel de color rojo que se le ciñe marcando encantadoramente su figura, no tiene mangas y le llega un poquito arriba de las rodillas. El escote es cuadrado, marcando más sus senos.

- ¡Felichidades abuelita! –exclama Souh extendiéndole un ramo de flores.

El pequeño viste un overol azul y una playera blanca que tiene el símbolo de la familia enfrente.

- ¡Mi vidita! –exclama al borde del llanto corriendo hacia su nieto al que cargo y restregó su mejilla con la de él de forma melosa y el niño sonríe sonrojándose.

- ¡Muchos días de estos Mikoto-san! –Sakura le da un gran abrazo, dejando en medio de ellas a Souh que mira suplicante a su padre para que lo salve de ese sofocante abrazo y Sasuke lo mira con pena.

- ¿No vas a saludar al abuelo? –pregunta con reproche Fugaku mirando a una de sus princesitas hermosas.

- ¡Abuelito! –Seki corre hacia su abuelo, lanzándose a sus brazos y este la cargo, esa niña es una de sus consentidas y con su otra mano le revuelve el cabello a Akihiro.

El timbre sonó y seguido de eso se oyeron unos pasos acercándose mientras Fugaku coloca en el suelo a la princesa.

- ¡Suegra feliz cumpleaños! –exclama meloso Kakashi teniendo cargada a su pequeña de tres años con un brazo y el otro extendiéndolo, como si fuera abrazarla.

Kakashi no ha cambiado en nada. Viste unos jeans negros y una playera ceñida color negra de mangas cortas, colgando en su hombro trae una gran pañalera azul. La pequeña Kimi es como ver a Ayari versión tres años con ojos negros y pelo plata. Viste un sencillo vestido estilo batita de color verde, con adornos de algunas flores. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en dos coletas altas dejando un flequillo caer sobre su frente, la niña se abraza melosa al cuello de su padre.

Alado de ellos esta Ayari quien tampoco tiene cambio alguno. Su cabello está más corto, en pequeñas capas llegándole unos centímetros debajo de los hombros, lo lleva suelto y lacio. Viste unos jeans celestes; una blusa ceñida que marca perfectamente su silueta, es de color blanca con el bordado del símbolo de su familia en el seno derecho, encima trae una torera de mangas cortas de mezclilla que la lleva abierta. Cargando en brazos trae al pequeño Sakumo de tres meses de edad, que viste un mameluco color celeste pastel. Y con una de sus manos sostiene una gran bolsa de regalo.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Yerno! –grita emocionada Mikoto corriendo hacia Kakashi quien abrazo gustosa.

Fugaku fulmina con la mirada a ese roba hijas y ahora roba esposas. Ayari entrecierra la mirada celosa, no le gusta que abracen a Kakashi ni aunque sea su madre, a su hija apenas y se lo permite.

Sasuke, Souh y Akihiko se tapan los oídos que sienten palpitar ante tremendo grito que se aventó Mikoto.

La pelinegra se separa de Kakashi y le sonríe amigable como este a ella.

- ¿Cómo está la muñequita? –pregunta melosa mirando a Kimi.

- Kimi-chan felicita a la abuela. –le dice divertido Kakashi mirando a su hija.

- ¡Felicidades abuelita! –la niña abraza a su abuela aun estando en brazos de su padre.

- Gracias cariño. –Mikoto le sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando la niña la soltó.

- Feliz cumpleaños mamá. –Ayari le extiende su regalo.

- Dale un abrazo a mamá. –ordena abriendo sus brazos y Ayari se acerca a ella, dejando que la abrace, con el niño en brazos no puede hacerlo. – Déjame ver a esta cosita hermosa. –die melosa al separarse, tomando en brazos al pequeño Sakumo que alza frente a su rostro notando como este la mira atento. – ¡Que monada! –chilla emocionada, dejando sordos a algunos.

Ayari junto con los demás se adentran más a la sala, dejando que Mikoto se aloque con Sakumo.

- Mocosa. –"saluda" Sasuke a su hermana.

- Sasuke. –le devuelve el "saludo"

Fugaku al instante le extendió sus brazos a Kakashi para que le entregue a su otra princesa.

- ¿También quiere un abrazo suegro? –pregunta con burla y Fugaku afila la mirada.

- Dame a la princesa. –ordena furioso.

- Hai, hai. –responde divertido, pasándole a la niña que abraza amorosa a su abuelo, que casi llora de la emoción, le recuerda tanto a su Ayari cuando lo abrazaba.

- ¿Y mis sobrinos consentidos no me darán un abrazo de bienvenida? –pregunta juguetón Kakashi mirando a sus sobrinos.

- ¡Tío! –exclaman Seki y Akihiko lanzándose a los brazos de su tío y Sasuke chasquea la lengua, odia que sus hijos lo abracen luego se le pegan sus gérmenes.

- ¡Tío, tío…! –Souh extiende sus brazos hacia su tío y su madre divertida lo lleva hacia él.

- Bienvenido hermano. –Sakura le sonríe amigable al estar enfrente de él y Kakashi toma en brazos a Souh para después darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana.

- Diu Sakura, desinféctate esa mejilla. –dice con desagrado Sasuke haciendo que a varios ahí les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

El timbre volvió a sonar haciendo que miren todos hacia la entrada al oír unos pasos acercándose, seguro el mayordomo los dejo pasar porque debe ser alguien conocido.

- ¡Mamá traje a tu nieta para que sea víctima de tu moda también!… ¡hay que seguir con el legado y sufrir como su padre! –Uchiha Itachi aparece en la entrada cargando a una bebé de un mes de nacida a todo estilo Rafiki mostrándoles a Simba al reino animal.

Todos los adultos miran con ojos muy abiertos al recién llegado, los niños miran curiosos, al reconocer a su tío Itachi al que solo conocen en fotografías.

Itachi no tiene cambio alguno, sigue con el mismo corte de cabello y coleta baja. Viste unos jeans desgastados color celeste; una playera blanca sin mangas que le queda ceñida. La pequeña que les muestra tiene todas las facciones de un Uchiha, solo que sus ojos son azules, es toda una monada, muy linda. Viste un mameluco blanco con varias flores y en su cabecita con poco cabello negro trae una diadema infantil blanca.

Alado de Itachi esta Seiko que sonríe tímidamente. No ha cambiado tampoco. Su largo cabello lo trae trenzado por un lado. Viste unos jeans negros y una blusa de tirantes color morada que le queda ceñida al cuerpo.

- ¿Nieta? –exclaman los mayores aun sorprendidos, no cabe duda que es una Uchiha pero ni sabían que el canijo se había casado menos que tenía una hija.

Itachi abre los ojos que su gran sonrisa le cerró viéndolos a todos.

- ¿Are? La familia creció mucho. –dice al ver muchos niños pero su mirada se poso en las dos lindas niñas. –Yo que pensé que mi Sayumi seria la primer nieta, pero ya tienen dos. –dice desilusionado, es obvio que la peli-rosa es hija de Sakura y Sasuke, y esa peli-plata es hija de Kakashi y Ayari, las facciones las delatan.

- Papá. –Akihiko jala a su padre del pantalón.

- Si niños, ese es su tío, mi hermano mayor… siempre hay uno de esos locos en todas las familias. –Sasuke ladea su rostro como si se sintiera avergonzado de presentarle ese loco a sus hijos.

- Otouto canijo, ¿así es como le hablas a tu hermano mayor que tienes años sin ver? –pregunta indignado y Sasuke le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¡Kya…! –Mikoto reacciono asustando a todos con su grito. – ¡Déjame ver a esa monada, quiero verla, quiero verla!… ¡ya me imagine toda clase de vestidos que le comprare! –exclama emocionada corriendo hacia Itachi.

Todos los demás miran con lastima a la infante, la tortura que le espera a la que su propio padre la trajo. Itachi sonríe divertido y Seiko sonríe nerviosa, algo le dice que a su pequeña le viene una grande.

Mikoto le pasa a Sakumo a Itachi y le quita a Sayumi, la que abraza melosa diciéndole que es su abuela y la niña asustada comienza a llorar, ella como los demás nietos no está acostumbrada a su loca abuela.

- ¿De quién es este pequeño monstruito? –Itachi alza al niño poniéndolo frente a su rostro. –Tiene mirada Uchiha, pero facciones Haruno, difícil de saber de quién es. –Itachi lo mira como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio y Ayari ya está a su lado, dándole un zape que casi le saca el cerebro para después quitarle a su hijo.

- Se llama Sakumo, es mi hijo y no es un monstruito. –dice entre dientes mirándolo amenazante mientras Itachi indignado se soba la nuca, Seiko a su lado le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que a Sakura, y Sasuke lo miran burlón al igual que Fugaku y Kakashi.

- Bueno familia… ya les presente a Sayumi-chan, ahora les presento a mi esposa, Uchiha Seiko… nos casamos el año pasado. –Itachi le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Seiko quien sonríe nerviosa al tener la mirada de todos puesta en ella.

Al oír su nombre Akihiko la miro con más atención, así se llama su tía, esa que no conoce y le había hablado se mamá.

- Bienvenida a la familia. –Mikoto el sonríe amigable.

- Gracias… un gusto conocerlos en persona. –Seiko hace una inclinación respetuosa en forma de saludo, sintiéndose aliviada por qué no la miren mal al saber de quién es hija, su esposo tenía razón, no tenia porque ponerse nerviosa.

- Ahora analicemos a los sobrinos. –Itachi camina hacia los niños ignorando la mirada fulminante de sus hermanos por hablar de ellos como si fueran experimentos. –Tu seguro eres Akihiko, aun me acuerdo de ti… sí que has crecido. –Itachi con dos de sus dedos golpeo su frente de forma juguetona haciéndolo sonrojar. –Veamos. –Itachi se pone en cuclillas frente a Seki que se abraza a la pierna de su padre mirando algo asustada a Itachi.

- No te le acerques mucho que me la asustas. –le dice en forma de orden Sasuke, mirando a su hermano como un moco pegado en la pared.

- Ja ja ja. –Itachi alza su mirada entrecerrada y roda los ojos para después regresar su mirada a Seki. –Es obvio quien es tu padre y tu madre… Soy Uchiha Itachi, tu tío. –Itachi le sonríe amigable, trasmitiéndole confianza.

- Uchiha Seki. –se presenta algo tímida, así es cuando conoce a nuevas personas.

- ¡Es tan mona! –chilla emocionado dejando ver a quien se parece.

Itachi se pone de pie y camina hacia su padre quien se ladea un poco abrazando de forma protectora a su nieta.

- Atrás… me la vas a traumar o peor aún: contagiarle un germen tuyo. –le dice amenazante e Itachi entrecierra la mirada.

- Seiko mira lo que me dijo mi papá. –dice como niño pequeño dando un chisme apuntando a su papá haciendo que sus hermanos y padre lo miren como el tonto que es y a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- La verdad concuerdo con él. –Seiko le sonríe de forma burlona e Itachi la mira indignado.

- Mamá, mi esposa y mi papá confabulan en mi contra. –ahora mira a su madre que ni lo pelo esta mas atentan en hacerle mimos a su nieta que dejo de llorar y se deja mimar, la abuela se la gano.

Itachi regresa su mirada a su padre que lo mira burlón, por lo que Itachi lo mira como diciéndole: "habrás ganado la batalla pero no la guerra". Por lo que su padre le responde con una: "Estoy disfrutando esta victoria, zúrrate de la envidia".

- No seas envidioso viejo, déjame conocer a mi sobrina.

- No suegro, no deje que se le acerque… protejamos a Kimi-chan de los gérmenes de Itachi. –Kakashi sonríe burlón y Fugaku esta vez no discutió, lo que sea para proteger a sus nietas.

- Oh genial, me voy por unos añitos y regreso con la sorpresa de que papá es amigo de Kakashi. –Itachi mira el techo como pidiendo una explicación o reprochándole algo.

- ¡Jamás seré amigo de ese tarado! indignado Fugaku e Itachi suspira con pesadez ahora posando su mirada en su otro sobrino.

- ¡Ternurita, si es un mini Sasukito! –exclama meloso, llevando las manos a sus mejillas, viendo con estrellitas en los ojos a Souh que se abraza a su madre quien sonríe divertida.

- ¿Qué le viste? –Ayari mira curiosa a Seiko.

- Me vengo preguntando eso por años. –Seiko se encoge de hombros y sonríe burlona.

* * *

Mientras los adultos disfrutan su reunión entre adultos, sus hermanos juegan con su prima Kimi, Akihiko está sentado en uno de los sillones dibujando en su cuaderno de dibujo.

- Akihiko ¿verdad?

El niño alza la mirada viendo a Seiko frente a él sonriéndole amigable.

- Si. –responde mirándola tranquilo.

- Tendrás los ojos de tu madre, pero tienes la mirada de tu padre. –comenta divertida, sentándose alado de él.

- Creo que mi padre tiene una mirada más penetrante. –responde con tranquilidad y de forma respetuosa.

- Hablo de Sasori. –le comenta divertida y Akihiko se sorprendió.

- ¿Conoció a Sasori?

- Tu papá. –le dice divertida y Akihiko niega.

- Mi papá es Sasuke. –dice con orgullo.

- ¿Pero sabes que Sasori es tu padre de sangre?

- Si, pero no puedo llamarle padre a alguien que no conozco.

- ¿Lo odias? –Seiko borra su sonrisa.

- No.

- Es bueno oír eso. –Seiko saca algo de su bolsa y se lo entrega. –Es un regalo de mi parte. Comprendo que para ti tu padre sea Sasuke, pero Sasori también es tu padre y te amo mucho. –Akihiko mira con atención la fotografía y sonríe levemente, ahora ve a quien se parece físicamente. –Yo soy la hermana de Sasori.

- ¿Enserio? –Akihiko la mira sorprendido y ella asintió. –Mi mamá me hablo que tenía una tía llamada Seiko, y te describió a ti… no sabía que eras mi tía por ser hermana de Sasori.

- Lo soy… siéntete en confianza de preguntarme sobre él si quieres saber algo en particular. Viviré en Japón así que hazlo cuando quieras. –Seiko le sonríe amigable y Akihiko asintió.

- Gracias tía.

- ¡Aaww…! ¡Eres tan majo! –exclama melosa, pasándole una mano por el cabello revolviéndoselo y haciéndolo sonrojar. –_Podrá tener la misma mirada tranquila, muchas facciones parecidas y el mismo color de cabello, pero en carácter no se parece en nada a ti hermano._

**Fin**

**buaaa esta historia yego a su fin! me da emocion y tristeza cada ke termino una historiaa, la vdd sta es una con la ke me diverti escribiendo muchos de sus capitulos, lo se, no puse nada de cual fue el final de ino y sai, pero siendoles sincera me enfoke mas en la familia uchiha jajajajaja**

**por otro lado dsd ke comence a escribir ste fic ya tenia en mete el epilogo :P ... keria ddarle enforke a la relasion de Sasuke y Akihiko y el como el pekeño se entera de quien fue su padre biologico... buaa... la vdd se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando escribi la escena de sasuke revelandole a akihiko ke no es su verdadero padre, por otro lado me divirtio mucho la escena de como se reune la familia con los abuelos uchiha jajajaja la entrada de itachi no tuvo preciio, ese canijo al fin regreso despues de cuatro años de vacaciones XD**

**de todo corazon GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, POR SU APOYO Y POR SEGUIRME CON STA HISTORIA, AGUANTAR KE TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR Y TENERLOS EN SUSPENSO**

**por otro lado aviso que gano el fic de yakuzas asi ke cuando menos se lo esperan lo veran publicado, el otro fic ke tambien tuvo sus votos tambien lo subire pero mas despues jejeje no kiero atorarme tanto en las publicaciones aunke d esos fic ya tengo varios kaps escritos, ya saben yega la inspi en una istoria y uff te agarras jajajaja (por cierto tambien tengo varios caps escritos de un fic de Fairy tail y otro de Dragon balla Z, me agarro en ese mi momento de peke cuando veia esa serie jajajajaja, mas no me e animado a subir ninguno porke como dije no me kiero atorar con lass publikasiones :P)**

**nos seguimos viendo en mis demas fic**

**besos**

**kriss**


End file.
